Una reencarnación inesperada
by Lime Marionette
Summary: EPILOGO: Capitulo Final... pasan 4 años despues de que Atem partio al reino de los muertos... ¿que cosas pueden pasar en esos 4 años! Al fin se concluye el fic... AÑADIDOS 2 BONUS: Por el amor de esa mujer, Media Naranja
1. El mejor duelista

**_Una reencarnación inesperada_**

****

**_Cap I._**

****

**_El mejor duelista_**

Era mediodía. El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo, y debajo de este se estaba llevando a cabo un duelo, espectacular, entre una chica desconocida y el mejor duelista de la región del noroeste; todos apoyaban notablemente al este ultimo ya que tenía muy buena fama de duelista, además se corría la voz que dentro de pocos días se iría a retar al campión del duelo de monstruos me refiero a Yugi Moto…

-"¡¡¡¡tú puedes!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡eres el mejor!!!!!!!"-gritaban las chicas emocionadas desde una tribuna -"¡¡¡¡¡¡tú eres el mejor!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡nadie te puede vencer!!!!!!!!"

-"descuiden, no voy a decepcionar a mis fans"-decía, el sujeto con un aire de petulancia, tan sólo veía a su oponente, aquella chica era muy misteriosa, pero a la vez estaba muy linda, no lo podía ocultar, por unos instantes su mente viajó en el tiempo, se acababa de situar: la semana pasada, en la misma ciudad

Su oponente llegaba a la ciudad, como una simple forastera, estaba algo cansada así que entró a una pequeña cafetería… todos miraban a la extraña, pero lo más raro que poseía era un dige con la forma del "ojo de (*)osiris" completamente tallado en oro macizo, tal vez eso fue lo que más atrajo a los… delincuentes, salió la extraña de aquella cafetería, por desgracia, unos sujetos la vieron pasar por una calle sin ninguna protección -por no decir solitaria-, aquellos sujetos intentaron rebatarle aquella joya que lucía, pero sorprendentemente, apareció "el mejor duelista de la región", Kyoki Tahakashi evitando que comentieran sus fechorías… hasta tal vez más… 

-"no deberías estar andando con aquella joya donde todo el mundo lo ve…"-dijo mirando a la extraña, mientras que la ayudaba a pararse

-"me parece que yo puedo defenderme sola, no necesito de nadie"-se animó a contestar -"y menos la ayuda de un hombre, como tú Kyoki Yahakashi"-dijo fieramente mientras que se soltaba de la mano de aquel

-"veo que sabes mi nombre… ¿cuál es el tuyo?"-le preguntó guiñándole un ojo, para lo cual la aludida no le prestó ni la más mínima atención

-"sé que eres el campión de la región, en cuanto a mi nombre, creo que no debo rebelarlo ya que estoy dispuesta a vencer en un duelo… si gano, veamos… dame tu carta favorita, me refiero a tu dragón ojiazul… pero si pierdo, no lo sé, pon tu condición"-dijo cruzandose de brazos

-"¿me vas a vencer? Eso quiero verlo, si pierdes, que es lo más probable… me dirás tu nombre y te quedarás conmigo"-dijo sonriendo, mientras que veía el talle de la chica, estaba muy confiado -"¿trato hecho?, además necesito a alguien para que me acompañe a vencer a Yugi Moto"

-"de acuerdo, pero me temo que yo iré a verlo"-rió -"esta bien… nos vemos la próxima semana… no te confíes porque soy una chica ya que puedo dar una buena batalla… y… hasta ganarte"-dijo alejandose con su mochila al hombro

Volvió a la realidad… tal vez lo dicho anteriormente se estaba a punto de cumplir, casi no le quedaban puntos de vida, vio el tablero "200/1200" se estaba comenzando a desesperar, aunque trataba de disimularlo, sus nervios lo delataban cada vez más

-"tiré esta carta boca abajo y pongo a un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa"-dijo su contrincante -"tambien pondré al mago oscuro en modo de ataque y se acabará mi turno"-dijo con mucha confianza

-"veamos, que puedo hacer… "-dijo mientras que volvía a ver sus cartas -"pongo a mi dragón ojiazul en modo de ataque.. ¡¡¡¡¡¡dragón ojiazul ataca al mago oscuro!!!!!!!"-gritó mientras que el dragón ejecutaba su ataque pero…

-"veo que aun no aprendes ¿eh?... activaste mi carta de trampa ¡¡¡¡¡muro de espejos!!!!!!"-gritó la chica mientras que el dragón del contricante bajaba su nivel -"listo… ¡¡¡¡mago oscuro ataca con tu magia oscura!!!!!"-su mago oscuro hizo lo ordenado mientras que el dragon se partía en mil pedacitos y desaparecía del tablero, posteriormente los puntos de vida de Kyoki llegaban a 0 -"ups creo que gané"

Las porristas comenzaron con su mar de llantos, mientras que Kyoki estaba inmóvil… no lo podía creer él era el campión de la región y una simple extraña lo había vencido en su propio juego… su orgullo estaba destrozado

-"creo que me pertenece tu carta, es una lástima"-dijo mientras que la cogía -"que bueno, ya tengo dos… ahora sólo faltan 3 más"-sonrió mientras que miraba su baraja, iba creciendo más y más -"me voy… dijiste que iba a vencer a Yugi Moto, pues lo haré por ti, tambien quiero vencer a Seto Kaiba por sus dragones ojiazules"-sonrió mientras que se alejaba de la ciudad con su mochila al hombro

-"¡espera!"-se escuchó decir -"este no fue un duelo oficial… así que.."-dijo Kyoki levantandose

-"te equivocas, cuando dos duelistas aceptan jugar apostando algo, se convierte en oficial, así sea jugando en el interior de un armario, allí se la calidad y el nivel del duelista… no en sus jugadas, así que para la próxima vez, ten más cuidado lo que apuestas, ya que corres muchos riesgos…"-se despidió sin ni si quiera darle la cara, se iba alejando poco a poco

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

-"¡¡¡¡Yugi!!!!! Necesito que me ayudes con estas cajas, estan muy pesadas"-dijo una voz desde una tienda de articulos de duelo

-"enseguida bajo abuelo"-sonrió Yugi bajando las escaleras -"si, tienes razón estan muy pesadas ¿qué contienen?"-preguntó mientras que lo apoyaban en el suelo, el abuelo de Yugi abrió la caja -"pero, si son….."

-"si, lo más ultimo en artículos de duelo, Yugi… son simuladores virtuales, no sólo permiten transportarse las cartas, sino tambien a los mismos duelistas a la arena de combate, desde allí pueden jugar, pero tomando las medidas necesarias"-explicó a su nieto mientras que comenzaba a acomodar dichos objetos y Yugi subía de nuevo por las escaleras

-"buenas tardes… ¿esta abierto?"-preguntó la misma chica entrando a la tienda -"disculpe, señor usted es el que vende estos artículos"

-"bienvenida sea usted señorita"-dijo el abuelo de Yugi mientras que salía al encuentro con la chica -"si… ¿qué desea? Le puedo ofrecer muchas cosas, tal vez haya algo que le interese comprar"

-"si, me encantaría"-sonrió -"necesito aumentar mi baraja… me podría mostrar algunas cartas de trampa y rituales"-explicó -"es que acabo de tener un duelo, y muy pronto tendré otros dos, así que me encantaría"-dijo mientras que el abuelo de Yugi le sonreía y sacaba una pequeña caja

-"aquí, estas son las mejores cartas de duelo, estan las espadas de la revelación, el ninja armado… "-siguió sacando más y más hasta que -"esta es… el agujero negro, esta es…."

-"espere, esa quiero, el agujero negro no la tengo, me gustaría que me la vendiese"-dijo la chica mientras que le pagaba -"aquí tiene muchas gracias…"-dijo y casi sale corriendo, dejando con la palabra al abuelo de Yugi

-"vaya, pero si ha pagado más de lo que vale la carta, bueno cuando vuelva le daré lo que resta"-dijo guardando sus cartas -"estos chicos siempre tan apurados"-explicó

El sol estaba empezando a alumbrar la ciudad. Era día lunes, y como siempre Yugi sale tarde… su abuelo como de costumbre barría la entrada de su tienda y veía alejarse a su nieto…

-"ya estoy muy tarde, ya estoy muy tarde"-se escuchaba otra voz, de pronto… ambos se chocaron, a ambos les había dolido, ya que se acababan de chocar sus cabezas -"lo siento, fue mi culpa"-dijo la chica ayudando a Yugi a pararse y salió corriendo a toda carrera, tenía el mismo uniforme, así que debería pertenecer a su escuela

-"gra… gracias"-dijo Yugi mientras que "volvía a la realidad" -"es cierto, yo tambien estaré en graves problemas si llego tarde"-dijo saliendo detrás de la chica tambien a toda carrera, las personas que los veían sonrieron, se imaginaban que iban a llegar tarde, era muy cómica la escena, ya que parecía que el pequeño Yugi perseguía a aquella chica…

Ambos llegaron jadeantes por la corrida, pero cuando iban a entrar… la campana sonó, estaban perdidos. La profesora les abrió la puerta mientras que le salía una gotita, era la alumna nueva y con… Yugi Moto, con solamente la mirada de la profesora Yugi se fue a esperar afuera -es que tenía una mirada severa- a la otra chica le dijo que pasara…

-"alumnos… ella es Kumiko Tanaka, es una alumna nueva… veamos, ¿en donde te sentarás?"-preguntó la profesora, mientras que los alumnos -sobre todo Joey- estaban con las miradas puestas en la chica. La miraron de cabeza a pies… digamos que se entusiasmaron un "poco" ella poseía los ojos verdes esmeralda y el cabello negro violáceo hasta más o menos la cintura.

-"disculpe profesora, pero mejor me sentiría que me castigara como el que llegó conmigo, no es muy justo que digamos"-dijo la chica, mientras que el grupo masculino casi se caía de la silla

-"pero, señorita Tanaka, esta bien… tambien estará castigada… espero que no tenga problemas para ponerse al corriente con las clases, ¿esta bien?.. señorita Garden… sería tan amable de hacer eso por mí"-dijo la profesora refiriendose a Tea

-"con mucho gusto, profesora"-dijo Tea mientras que sonreía a la chica, y esta le devolvía la sonrisa… definitivamente fue un regalo para el público masculino

Kumiko salió afuera a sentarse al lado de Yugi ¿qué tan malo podría ser?

-"hola…"-saludó Yugi con una sonrisa -"¿cuál es tu nombre? No puede escuchar muy bien"-dijo

-"hola, mi nombre es Kumiko Tanaka… tengo 14 años… ¿cuál es el tuyo?"-dijo sonriendole, Yugi se sonrojó levemente -"vengo desde muy lejos, pero me temo que tendré que irme pronto… sólo he venido para algo importante"-explicó al aludido -"¿juegas duelo de monstruos?, es mi juego favorito y lo he jugado desde niña"

-"bueno, mi nombre es Yugi Moto"-dijo, mientras que la aludida abría los ojos como platos y se quedaba inmóvil -"tambien tengo 14 años, y si juego duelos de monstruos, tambien me parece divertido… mi abueli…"-calló mientras veía que Kumiko se había quedado inmóvil y no le prestaba mucha atención que digamos

De pronto Kumiko se paró y señaló a Yugi… 

-"con que tú eres, Yugi Moto… es un placer conocerte, he oído mucho de ti… ¿te gustaría tener un duelo contra mí? Te aseguro que perderás"-dijo Kumiko viendo al pequeño Yugi, quien se quedaba con interrogaciones -"jamás he sido vencida… si quieres jugamos ahora"-explicó Kumiko mientras que se volvía a sentar junto a Yugi, sacó su baraja

-"¿ahora? Bueno si quieres esta bien.."-dijo Yugi mientras que invocaba al faraón Yami -"estoy listo"-dijo mientras que tomaba una expresión más adulta -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡se veía mmmuuy guapo!!!!!!!!!!-"comencemos"-saca su baraja y se la da, al momento siguiente, Kumiko le devuelve la baraja y él la suya

Pasaron… unos minutos desde que comenzaron… ambos estaban empatados con un 1000/1000 no se podía decirdir aun no, cualquier movimiento en falso y cualquiera perdería el duelo

-"pongo al mago oscuro en modo de ataque…"-explicó mientras que lo hacía, estaba parada -"¡ahora mago oscuro ataca con tu magia oscura al feralín!" -cuando dijo esto…. Bueno pues; se resbaló y…. a parte de tirar todas las cartas al suelo, se cayó…. Eh… junto con Yugi -estaba encima de él para ser exactos- en eso, la profesora abre la puerta y…

Todos, los alumnos estaban con los ojos como platos -exageración Joey, Tristán, Tea y (*)Miho- este… era una situación, por demás incómoda, la profesora tosió para disimular su incomodidad, al mismo tiempo que ambos se separaban.

-"este… jovenes, ya es hora que entren a la clase"-dijo la profesora muy incómoda, ambos avergonazados -claro quien no, después del papelón que hicieron- avanzaron a sentarse, Tea con Kumiko y Joey con Yugi, quien no paraba de molstarlo

-"veo, Yugi que no pierdes el tiempo… aunque debo admitir que es bastante bonita"-explicó, mientras quye Yugi enrojecía más a cada palabra de Joey.

-"no es eso… sólo que…"-dijo el pequeño Yugi mientras que veía a Kumiko y Tea comenzaban a conversar amenamente -"ella me reto a un duelo… y por casualidad, se cayó encima mío"-explicó

-"si, si, si claro… te creo"-rió Joey, mientras que Tristán habla junto con Miho acerca de la… eh… situación, Miho sonrió a Yugi y Tristán le guiñó el ojo, cosa que lo hicieron voltearse

-"eso es todo por hoy, chicos… mañana presenten sus folders con las anotaciones completas"-dijo la profesora, mientras que la campana del recreo, para luego sólo escuchar el sonido de las sillas, y algunos alumnos salían al patio -"disculpe señorita Tanaka, necesito hablar con usted"

Ambas salieron afuera, mientras que cinco rostros "furtivamente" miraban -Yugi, Joey, Tristán, Tea y Miho- la profesora se paró delante de la chica.

-"usted no tiene que presentarme el trabajo si gusta… tiene mucho trabajo con tan sólo poner al corriente, así que me lo puede presentar la próxima semana ¿le parece bien?"

-"que suerte… si a mí me dijeran eso, lo hago de inmediato"-replicó Joey, mientras que Tea le pegaba en la cabeza, tenía que quedarse callado -"oye eso duele"

Kumiko negó con la cabeza. No le gustaba que traten de una manera más especial a ella que a los otros, le era muy injusto.

-"gracias, pero voy a hacerlo de todas formas… no se preocupe por mí, estaré bien"-dijo sonriendo, la profesora sólo se acomodó sus lentes y se marchó, al parecer algo ofendida, al momento siguiente Yugi, Joey y Tea salieron del "escondite"

-"Kumiko… quiero presentarte a mis amigos, me parece que ya conoces a Yugi, él es Joey Wheeler"-dijo Tea, mientras que Kumiko lanzaba una mirada "amenazadora" a Yugi y a Joey una sonrisa 

A Yugi le salieron interrogaciones, mientras que a Joey se le amplió la sonrisa, y se sonrojó un poco.

-"mucho gusto… ¿nos acompañas a almorzar?"-preguntó mientras que se ponía delante de ella, y a los demás le salían gotas -"claro si no hay inconveniente…"

-"lo siento, pero tengo otras cosas pendientes"-dijo mientras que se "libraba" de ser abrazada por Joey -"pero, será en otra ocasión"-dijo mientras que seguía viendo a Yugi de la misma forma que lo había visto anteriormente -"Yugi Moto… espero que "juguemos" otra vez"-terminó mientras que se ocultaba entre las sombras

Joey suspiró, mientras que Tea y Tristan notaba que Yugi tenía su mirada por donde habpia desaparecido la chica, Miho estaba sonriendo ampliamente, lo comprendió todo.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Kumiko se sentó en el pasto mientras que veía la cancha de deportes, al parecer se estaba llevando un partido, pero no le importó mucho… sacó -aparte de su almuerzo, obviamente- sus cartas de duelo, y de nuevo se lucía el medallón del "ojo de Osiris"

-"estabamos empatados… no puedo creerlo, nunca nadie me ha vencido… y menos un chico, no lo puedo permitir, tengo que concentrarme mejor"-pensó mientras que pasaba una por una sus cartas -"nunca me han decepcionado… sobre todo tú"-pensó deteniendose justamente en el mago oscuro, era su carta favorita -"siempre me has ayudado en los momentos más desesperados, realmente te aprecio mucho…"

-"¿tú tambien juegas duelo de monstruos?"-preguntó un chico de su misma clase -"no sabía que tambien te gustara… "-dijo de repente, al parecer acababa de terminar el partido el cual se estaba llevando a cabo, mientras que otros tambien de su misma clase se acercaban -"es un juego muy popular… pero más lo juegan los chicos, no me imaginé que una chica tan linda jugase con las cartas"

-"hay algo de malo en ello"-dijo mientras que estaba dispuesta a pararse, no le gustaba mucho que se le acercaran los chicos -"es mi juego favorito, no veo porque debe ser más "sutil" para las mujeres que para lo hombres, además me considero una de las mejores duelistas"-terminó mientras que comenzaba a pararse, para el momento, ya estaba rodeada 

-"supongo que ya te habrás enterado del futuro torneo"-dijo otro que tenía a sus espaldas -"el que va a organizar la compañía de Kaiba…"-dijo -"¿lo conoces?"

Kumiko se detuvo en seco ¿Kaiba, dijo? ¿Seto Kaiba?

-"¿Seto Kaiba?"-preguntó mientras que se volteaba -"pues no lo sabía…. ¿cuándo será ese torneo que dices?"-mientras que veía al que había hablado segundos antes

-"claro… se llevara a cabo la próxima semana, pero se entra con "parejas" de duelo… si quieres puedes entrar junto conmigo, me gustaría mucho"-dijo apunto de agarrarle su mano, pero rápidamente avanzó Kumiko

-"no gracias… ya veré con quien voy"-dijo mientras que salía del campo -"pero agradezco la información que ma has dado, es una oportunidad estupenda"

-"pero, no creas que es como el torneo que organizó Pegasus"-dijo el otro decepcionado -"sino que en cambio de apostar estrellas, apuestas tu carta favorita o la más poderosa"-terminó

-"vaya, hasta que al fin hacen algo bueno… supongo que es por nivel ¿verdad?... como se jugaba en el antiguo Egipto"-dijo mientras que se marchaba, mientras que a los otros les salían  interrogaciones ¿qué tenía que ver el antiguo Egipto con duelo de monstruos?

-"oíste Yugi…"-dijo Joey detrás de unos arbustos -"Kaiba va a organizar un torneo… eso si que es novedad"-dijo mientras que Yugi sólo asentía -"hay que participar, me han contado que el premio es en efectivo, aparte que tambien le dan al ganador artículos modernísimos del juego"-dijo emocionado -"los venceremos, como lo hicimos en la isla de los duelistas"

-"lo sé, pero creo que esta vez no será tan facil…"-dijo Yugi -"tenemos más oponentes a quienes vencer, y más dificiles, tan o más como el mismo Pegasus"-dijo Yugi -"Kumiko me preocupa… ella tal vez es la más dificil de vencer, me di cuenta cuando jugabamos, es alguien dificil, lo sé"

-"bah… una chica más dificil que el creador… no lo creo"-rió -"me parece que te esta "preocupando" otra parte en cuestión de ella"-rió mientras que señalaba al grupo de chicos quienes estaba desconcertados -"ja ja, me parece…"

-"¿qué hacen ustedes dos alla?"-preguntó Tea a sus espaldas, al parecer los había descubierto, otra vez. -"con que espiando, ya les he dicho que no es muy bueno espiar a las otras personas"

-"ya me imagino de quien se trata"-dijo riendose -"crecen tan rápido"-dijo sonriendo -"además que es bastante lindo"-dijo mirando a Yugi, y este la miraba con una gotita sobre su cabeza

-"sólo hemos oído que Kaiba va a organizar un torneo… y pensamos participar es todo"-dijo Joey defendiendose -"estamos dispuestos a ganar ¿no es así, Yugi?"

-"eh… claro Joey"-dijo algo distraído

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** ^^ hola!!!!! Aquí apareciendome ji ji con mis notas al pie… espero que les haya gustado este fic de sólo Yugi aunque no esto muy segura… más me defiendo con CCS, pero ni modo me gustó mucho este capítulo… ¿quién será Kumiko? Je je je …. Ya lo sabrán y se van a llevar una gran sorpresa ji ji ji… y el torneo de Kaiba je je, no caería mal un torneo en el fic, ¿lo que sabe Miho? Ji ji ya lo verán… ¿por qué esa mirada tan "amenzadora" de Kumiko hacia Yugi? En el próximo capítulo se van a llevar una GRAN sorpresa y lo dijo en serio ji ji… ¿Kumiko será tan dificil oponente como lo dijo Yugi? ¿quién sabe? sólo yo. Por si acaso, lo del antiguo Egipto fue una idea de mi cerebro loco je je.

Cualquier comentario a lime_siglo21@hotmail.com los recibiré a todos ^_^  

**Vocabulario:**

**(*)Osiris:** Dios egipcio

**(*)Miho:** es la novia de Tristán, no aparece en la versión Estadounidense y menos en la Latinoaméricana ¬¬U como me chocan estas cosas

**Avances para el próximo capítulo:** Kumiko… eh… hace una pregunta algo "extraña" al igual que queda inagurado el torneo de Kaiba  ^^ Miho esta cada vez más segura de sus sospechas -se van como siempre como "porristas no admitidos XD"-

**Capítulo II ¡¡¡¡¡El torneo comienza!!!!!!!!**


	2. ¡¡El torneo comienza!

**_Una reencarnación inesperada_**

****

**_Cap II._**

****

**_¡¡El torneo comienza!!!!_**

****

Kumiko suspiró al ver su mazo de cartas… todo le indicaba que tenía que tomar medidas "drasticas" en el asunto si quería hacer realidad su comentido, metió sus cartas en el bolsillo de su uniforme y emprendió el regreso a casa, después de un agotador día de estudios, había conocido ya a su rival maximo en el juego: Yugi Moto ¿cómo era posible que un "niño" como él haya vencido a Maximiliam Pegasus? Sinceramente no lo creía, pero no le quedo otra salida, estaba dispuesta a todo por ganar aquel torneo de Kaiba, si Seto Kaiba tambien era su rival, ya sea por la fuerza que tiene en derrotar a sus enemigos o tal vez por convicción, pero al igual que a Yugi lo tenía que derrotar, pensó… estaba segura iba a "matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro" pero tambien su plan era arriesgado, y si Yugi se daba cuenta y le negaba aquella oportunidad, se vería en graves aprietos y se retrasaría, tenía que confirmarlo mañana mismo.

Dejó la mochila escolar a un costado y entro en su departamento, no había nadie como se sabía, vivía sola.

-"bueno será mejor que prepare algo de comer y piense en mi "movida" de mañana no puedo fallar… he jugado tanto para este momento tantas batallas, tantos contrincantes"-dijo entrando a la pequeña cocina -"mi movida de mañana debe ser la mejor que haya hecho en mi vida… sobre todo porque no es en los juegos en que la voy a poner en practica"-sonrió -"corro demasiados riesgos, pero ni modo…"

Dejó la cacerola aun lado, mientras que se sentaba en su pequeño comedor.

-"aunque… parecía un buen niño después de todo, pero que más da lo voy a vencer"-pensó cogiendo el tenedor y comenzando a comer -"aun no he visto a Seto Kaiba… pero, sospecho que muy pronto lo veré, cierto abuela"-dijo mirando al retrato de una anciana sobre la mesa -"gracias a este medallón que me diste lo puedo saber"-dijo cogiendo el medallón con el ojo de Osiris en él -"¿qué estará haciendo Yugi en este momento?"-se preguntó mientras miraba al techo

Justamente en esos momentos, en la tienda del abuelo alguien estornudó.

-"creo que me voy a resfriar"-dijo Yugi con una expresión divertida

-"o alguien esta hablando de ti"-dijo Miho sonriente pensando en ese "alguien" -"digo… ¿estas seguro?"

-"bueno… estabamos hablando de la nueva estudiante ¿verdad?... ¿qué más averiguaste Tea? ¿verdad que es una chica muy hermosa?"-preguntó pensando en Kumiko -"¿qué crees Yugi? ¿verdad que es bonita?"

-"eh si… creo"-dijo -"pero no sé… hoy me miró de una forma "rara"

-"oigan… no estamos aquí para hablar de la nueva… sino para las tareas recuerdan…. Como delegada de la clase"-dijo Tea perdiendo la paciencia ante Joey y de paso ante el pobre de Yugi

-"bueno ¿qué más averiguaste?"-dijo cogiendo el lapiz

-"ella vive sola, en un departamento, tiene 14 años… sus padres viven en otro país… "-dijo sin darse importancia -"¿qué más quieres saber?"

-"bueno… ¿qué le gusta? ¿en donde vivía antes? ¿cómo se llaman sus padres? ¿si tiene hermanos mayores?"-dijo pensando en voz alta -"si preguntó por mí o  algo así"

-"ahhh… creo que cuando Joey encuentre pareja va a ser el mayor milagro de todos"-dijo Tristan burlon, mientras que Joey le hacía una seña a que se callara -"solo digo mi opinión ¿si?"

Miho solo sonreía ante la escena al igual que Yugi.

-"dime la verdad, Yugi"-dijo Miho al mismo tiempo que Joey y Tristan comenzaban a discutir y Tea estando de réferi -"¿cómo te miraba, Kumiko?... porque no dudo que sea una chica muy linda"-dijo riendo

-"¿por qué lo preguntas?... bueno me miraba como si me odiara o algo así"-dijo pensando -"y que yo recuerde no le he hecho nada… ni la conocía, me pareció una chica bastante raro… pero si es bonita"-dijo encogiendose de hombros -"aunque en su mirada había desafío y algo de confusión"

Miho solo le sonrió… pensando en que cada vez estaba más segura de sus sospechas.

-"lo veremos mañana"-dijo aun sonriendo mientras que Joey y Tristan se calmaban cada uno con un golpe por cortesía de Tea en su cabeza.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Kumiko entro a la clase, esta vez no se había retrasado -había puesto su despertador más temprano- miró alrededor del salón ¿aun no había llegado? Fue cuando recordó que él tambien se retrasaba, pensó que ya era su costumbre, fue cuando sintió que algunos chicos la comenzaban a rodear y comenzaron:

-"veo que esta vez si podremos hablar ya que no llegaste tarde… me gustaría que nos conocieramos mejor"-dijo uno entre el grupo

-"sabías que eres muy bonita" 

-"me gustan mucho tus ojos verdes, al igual que tu cabello azabache"

Comenzaron a hablar unos y otros, a algunos no se le entendían, fue cuando Kumiko se dio cuenta de que en ese momento entraba su "objetivo", quien pasó como si nada entre ella y los demás de su clase.

-"ah… otro alumno nuevo… otra mancha de halagadores"-dijo Tea suspirando y acercandose junto a Joey, Tristán y Miho hacia el sitio de Yugi -"siempre es lo mismo"

Kumiko se abrió paso entre aquella mancha hasta que al fin pudo llegar donde estaba Yugi y sus amigos.

-"hola Yugi"-saludó con una sonrisa, mientras que a Joey se le caía la boca, por así decirlo al igual que la mancha se volteaba -"creo que ayer no fui muy amable contigo… pero me gustaría que volvieramos a empezar una relación mas "amistosa"-dijo aun sonriendo y mirando a Yugi… Miho tambien sonreía

-"bueno…. Como tu quieras, a mí me encantaría"-dijo mirando a la chica… notablemente se veía mucho más bonita sonriendole a él

-"entonces volveremos a empezar…"-dijo acercandose y apoyandose en su carpeta para asombro de los demás por supuesto -"te quiero pedir algo ¿puedo?"-dijo casi en un susurro

-"eh… si claro ¿qué cosa es?"-dijo casi inconscientemente 

-"supongo que vas a ir al torneo que organiza Kaiba ¿verdad?"-dijo dirigiendo una rapida mirada a sus amigos, Joey estaba a punto de desmayarse de la impresión -"¿tienes pareja? A mí me gustaría ser la tuya"-dijo sonriendole

La "mancha de halagadores" estaba a punto de caerse al igual que Joey -sosntenido por Tea y Tristan-¿¿¿¿qué????? ¿¿Kumiko y Yugi como pareja?????? ¿¿¿quién se lo hubiese creído ¿¿verdad????

-"pues…"-dudó mirando a Joey, mientras que este asentía con un gran dolor -"esta bien, aceptó ser pareja tuya"-dijo y Kumiko sonrió complacida

-"muchas gracias… nos vemos en este receso en el patio a solas para conversar sobre el torneo ¿si?"-dijo guiñandole un ojo y sentandose en su lugar -"perfecto no sospecha nada… perfecto para mí"-pensó mientras que se volteaba a mirar a un costado, vio a Bakura leyendo un libro -"hola, tu debes ser Bakura, mucho gusto"-dijo sonriendo

-"igualmente… ¿vas a participar en el torneo?"-preguntó dejando de leer -"yo tambien pienso hacerlo, buena suerte"-dijo extendiendole la mano

-"tambien a ti… ¿quién será tu pareja?"-preguntó Kumiko -"la mía será Yugi, pero no me imagino quien será la tuya"-dijo mirandolo

-"pues creo que será un primo mío… en realidad no estoy muy seguro"-respondió 

-"entiendo… mucho gusto en conocerte"-dijo Kumiko volteandose, la profesora acababa de entrar y estaba pidiendo los trabajos del día anterior

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el receso. Los alumnos salieron comentando acerca de la llamada "cita" entre la alumna nueva y Yugi Moto. Joey aun no se recuperaba del expasmo causado por la "pregunta" de Kumiko hacia Yugi, pensó que era un indirecta de algun sentimiento o algo así; pero si ella era para su mejor amigo, tenía que aceptarlo aunque le doliese.

-"bueno Yugi… bajemos, aparte que necesito un guía para que me enseñe toda la secundaria"-sonrió y Yugi dejaba atrás a sus amigos

-"¿por qué me desafiaste a un duelo ayer?"-preguntó cuando ambos salieron del aula

-"si no nos apuramos, nos retrasaremos"-dijo evadiendo la pregunta de Yugi y bajando por las escaleras -"quiero conocer la secundaria, espero que me la muestres"-dijo y se detuvo de repente

-"¿qué sucede?"-preguntó mientras que la chica comenzaba a mirar a sus alrededores -"¿pasa algo malo?"

-"alguien… algunas personas observan… son… son alrededor de…4 personas"-dijo mirando por la escalera -"si no me equivoco son… Tea, tu amigo rubio, tu otro amigo y su novia"-dijo mientras que los mencionados aparecían -"¿qué hacen espiandonos?"-preguntó molesta -"descuiden, no voy a hacerle nada malo a Yugi, pueden estar tranquilos"-dijo quienes estaban sorprendidos por la habilidad de la chica -"vamonos Yugi"-sonrió, mientras que este no se recuperaba del asombro

-"¿co… como sabías que ellos estaban allí?"-preguntó atónito jamás había visto nada similar

-"dime Yugi… aquel objeto que llevas colgado… ¿es tuyo?"-preguntó otra vez evadiendo la pregunta del último -"es bonito"-dijo parandose en medio de un campo 

-"¿te refieres al "rompecabezas del milenio"?"-preguntó cogiendo el objeto -"si es mío, es un objeto muy preciado para mí"-dijo sacandoselo y mostrandoselo a Kumiko, quien se sentó de repente en el pasto, Yugi tambien se sentó a su costado

-"es muy bonito, se parece a este que traigo aquí"-dijo sacando el medallón de su bolsillo -"ambos tienen el Ojo de Osiris, tambien es muy preciado por mí"-dijo mirando el objeto con ternura -"toma"-dijo deslizando el medallón sobre sus manos al mismo tiempo que ella observaba el rompecabezas

-"si, ambos se parecen… ¿quién te lo obsequio?"

-"fue, mi abuela… ese medallón ha pertecido en mi familia durante generaciones, como mi madre no lo aceptó ella prefirió entregarmelo a mí antes de que falleciera"-dijo triste -"es como una tradición familiar… yo tambien si tengo un hijo o hija le dará este, y así sucesivamente"

-"lamento mucho lo de tu abuela… ¿quieres venir a la tienda de mi abuelo? Allí hay artículos de duelo, me gustaría que lo visitaras, tambien para que él nos ayude en el torneo, es el experto de la familia"-dijo sonriendole

-"muchas gracias, sabes eres un chico muy lindo"-dijo acariciando su mejilla derecha, lo que provocó que Yugi se sonrojase un poco -"por ahora todos los chicos que he conocido, sólo se interesan en mí por mi físico, es por eso que no me agradan, pero ahora que te conozco, creo que hay excepciones"-dijo mirandolo fijamente -"es raro, siempre pensé que todos los chicos era iguales… es por eso que los pocos amigos que tengo son solo mujeres… pero creo que eso no algo muy igualitario que digamos ¿verdad?"

-"a mí me agrada que seamos amigos… tal vez si te presento a los míos cambies de opinión"-dijo -"el primero, como tu le llamaste el de cabello rubio es Joey, es algo distraído, pero te aseguro que es muy buen amigo"-afirmo Yugi -"hasta ahora no me ha fallado, el que tu le dijiste el de cabello marrón se llama Tristán, él es el mayor pero tambien es un buen amigo"-sonrió -"creo que ya conoces a Tea y Miho es muy inteligente aparte que tambien es la novia de Tristán, se da cuenta de todo muy rápido créeme"

-"entiendo… creo que Miho y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien"-sonrió -"en cuanto a Tea… no lo sé, hay veces que es algo infantil"-dijo con una gotita -"pero creo que en el fondo es una excelente amiga"

-"pues… si creo que si…"-respondió Yugi con otra gotita 

-"verdad, estamos aquí por el torneo ¿verdad? Será mejor revisar nuestras barajas"-dijo Kumiko devolviendo el rompecabezas y guardando su medallón  -"esta es la mía"-dijo sacandola

-"que coincidencia… yo tambien tengo el mago oscuro, creo que no lo pudiste apreciar en nuestro pequeño duelo ayer"-dijo sacando su baraja

-"veamos, mis cartas son: el mago oscuro, sombra de los ojos, mago del tiempo, dama aguila, kurigo, laberinto, muro de espejo, guardian celda, bebe dragón, el aguj… ninja armado, tarrones de captura, un dragón blanco ojiazul… un dragon de ojos rojos…"

-"¿dragon ojiazul?"-preguntó Yugi -"pensé que los tres que quedaban eran de Kaiba"

-"pues… en realidad existían 5 dragones ojiazules, muy pocos conocen el quinto"-dijo sonriendo -"bueno esa es mi baraja ¿la tuya?" -Yugi  le pasó su baraja -"excelente… no sospecha nada… perfecto para mí"-pensó Kumiko pasando cada carta por su mano -"una excelente baraja, Yugi"

-"gracias, era la baraja de mi abuelo, me la dio"

-"pues esta muy bien armada"-dijo al mismo tiempo que sonaba la campana la cual indicaba que las clases empezaban -"será mejor regresar"-dijo tendiendole la mano ayudandolo

-"si, lo sé, gracias"

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

-"no lo sé… pero estoy seguro que ella…"-dijo Joey mirando a Yugi mientras que este recogía sus cosas 

-"vamos, Joey, es una buena chica… ¿a que te refieres?"-preguntó

-"lo que sucede es que Joey tiene sospechas"-dijo Miho casi riendose, mientras que Tristan y Tea la miraban -"no nada, no era nada"

-"Yugi, me gustaría conocer la tienda de tu abuelo hoy… no tengo nada que hacer en la tarde y estoy libre"-dijo apareciendo Kumiko de la nada -"claro si es que no tienes nada que hacer"

-"creo que no"-dijo mirando a Joey, el cual le hacía otra seña de que siguiera adelante -"no tengo nada que hacer… Kumiko te quería presen……"

-"perfecto ¡vamos ya!"-dijo cogiendolo de su mano derecha y saliendo ambos del aula

-"vaya, vaya… ayer se llevan mal aunque no tanto"-dijo Tristan recordando el "accidente" que tuvieron, como que se cayeron uno sobre otro -"y hoy se llevan de maravilla"-dijo acertando en los pensamientos de su novia

-"no lo sé, pero creo que ella esta manipulando de una manera a Yugi"-dijo Tea -"bueno, pues el tiempo lo dirá"-dijo con animos saliendo del aula

-"creo que muy pronto tendremos algunas "sorpresas" por estos lugares"-dijo Miho tapandose la boca mientras que reía

-"no se a que te refieres, pero estoy seguro de que no nada bueno"-dijo Joey mirandola sospechosamente y a Tristan le salía una gota pensando en su novia

-"me muero por conocer la tienda de tu abuelo Yugi"-se escuchó la voz de Kumiko saliendo de la secundaria -"debe ser una tienda muy bonita"-dijo mirando a Yugi, el cual se sonrojó

-"estoy seguro de que te agradará"

Ambos pasaron caminando por la calle, y en enormes pantallas aparecía Kaiba anunciando su torneo, el cual era la próxima semana… 

-"la ciudad es muy bonita.."-dijo Kumiko mirando las tiendas de artículos de duelo -"son bastantes llamativas…."-ahora mirando a Yugi -"mira eso……"-dijo corriendo hacia la tienda de… Duke -"es enorme…"-dijo admirando la tienda -"veamos que hay de nuevo por aquí"-entro a la tienda, en eso justo aparece… Duke

-"que tenemos por aquí"-dijo mirando a Kumiko de pies a cabeza -"vaya una nueva porrista, eso es perfecto…"-luego miro a la persona quien la acompañaba -"¿qué haces tú aquí?"

-"¿se conocen?"-preguntó -"no lo sabía… bueno como aquí solo hay "esto"-dijo mirando a Duke -"será mejor ir a la tienda de tu abuelo Yugi, pienso que debe ser mucho mejor"-dio media vuelta ante los ojos de Duke, quien se quedó impresionado, pero no dijo nada.

-"estoy de acuerdo contigo, Kumiko"-dijo aun mirando a Duke -"él es Duke Deblin… él es….."

-"conozco su historia, fue quien inventó los dados de duelo, lo sabía, es un tipo por demás arrogante, tambien jugaste con él y lo venciste, lo sabía"-dijo sonriendo -"buen trabajo, yo no lo pude haber hecho mejor"-rió mientras que Yugi asentía y ambos entraban -"ah aquí es… aquí fue donde vine la primera noche que…."-pensó -"llegue a la ciudad"

-"abuelo, ya llegué"-dijo Yugi entrando junto a Kumiko y su abuelo salía

-"ah, Yugi… veo que tienes una nueva amiga ¿verdad?"-preguntó mirando a la chica, le parecía familiar, pero no digo nada -"¿me la presentas?"

-"claro abuelo, ella se llama Kumiko Tanaka, es una nueva alumna…. Y con ella por a participar en el torneo de Kaiba como te comenté anoche"-dijo Yugi mientras que Kumiko sonreía

-"de eso, quería hablarte, hoy me llegó una nueva carta, muy linda pero extremadamente rara"-dijo sacando la misma caja en la cual había guardado la carta de su amigo: el dragon blanco ojiazul -"esta es… se llama (*)Dark Magician Girl"-dijo su abuelo mientras que Kumiko veía la carta con interés -"te la quiero dar, puede hacerte util en el torneo"

-"es una carta… se parece al (*)Dark Magician…. Pero… ¿en versión femenina?"-preguntó Kumiko mirando la carta más de cerca

-"eres bastante observadora jovencita, ya veo porque eres pareja de Yugi"-dijo dandole la carta a su nieto -"es para ti, se dice que es la "pareja" del Dark Magician"

-"¿Pareja?"-preguntó sin entender Yugi -"es una carta muy bonita, pero no puedo aceptarla… te pertenece abuelo"-dijo Yugi devolviendosela

-"no, ya no… tu tienes mi mazo de cartas Yugi, por lo tanto esa carta te pertenece"-dijo al momento que Yugi volvía a sacar su baraja -"debe estar con mi antigua baraja, es lo justo, te lo aseguro"-dijo su abuelo colocando la carta sobre las demás -"conservaba, de acuerdo"

-"esta bien, como tu digas abuelo"-dijo Yugi asintiendo -"muestrale tu baraja, Kumiko"-dijo a la chica quien había quedado mirando la escena

-"ah, si claro"-dijo sacandola -"aquí esta"-pero antes de entregarsela, sacó una carta -"espero que sea el mazo indicado"-dijo mientras que el abuelo de Yugi las miraba

-"es un excelente mazo, combina muy bien con las cartas de monstruos y mágicas… te felicito… esperen un momento"-dijo deteniendose en una carta -"pero si es.."-dijo mirando la carta -"no puede ser, la carta del dragón ojiazul, pensé que solo existían 4 de estas poderosas cartas"

-"de hecho señor, existen 5 cartas, 3 de ellas estan con Seto Kaiba, pero la otra desconozco que le pudo haber sucedido, jamás la he visto"-dijo la chica -"la quinta carta no es muy conocida que digamos, solo pocos la conocen"-dijo sonriendo -"mi abuelo era arqueologo él fue quien me lo digo lo del dragon blanco ojiazul, el quinto, estudiaba la cultura egipcia… fue cuando entendí todo"

-"yo tambien entiendo sobre eso"-dijo a la chica -"me asombra tu inteligencia… lo eres a pesar de tu edad"-dijo el abuelo de Yugi mientras que le devolvía el mazo

-"gracias, por el cumplido señor"-dijo la aludida 

-"no es un cumplido, yo digo lo que es…"

-"bueno abuelo… espero que nos ayudes a ganar ese torneo"-dijo Yugi interrumpiendolos

-"eso esta dicho, Yugi"

Pasó la semana, tan rápido que casi no se sintió, Yugi y Kumiko iban juntos a todas partes -ya sea a practicar o a estudiar sobre el duelo de monstruos- 

-"ha sido una semana bastante movida"-dijo Yugi estando en una pequeña cafetería junto a su pareja quien miraba hacia la ventana -"pero lo mejor de todo es que estamos listos para empezar con el torneo"

-"estoy segura de ello, Yugi hemos practicado bastante, aunque hasta ahora no hemos jugado el uno con el otro, pero espero que eso se de dentro de poco"-dijo cogiendo su mano entre las suyas, de pronto sintió algo extraño

-"no sé porque pasan tanto tiempo juntos"-dijo Joey algo enojado-" si mañana es el torneo porque no practican"-dijo cruzandose de brazos

-"eso deberías practicarlo en tu persona, además ni si quiera tienes pareja Joey ¿cómo vas a participar?"-preguntó Tea comiendo tranquilamente un pedazo de torta junto a Miho -"ya deja de mirarlos así, no estan cometiendo un crimen ni nada parecido, relajate ya"

-"ya tengo todo bajo control, Tea, te agradecería que no te metieras en donde no te llaman… ah Yugi, Kumiko que agradable sorpresa"-dijo mientras que veía a la ultima mirandolo con sospecha

Tea y Tristan suspiraron, había sido así toda la semana, Joey siempre se empeñaba por "verificar" sus juegos a costa de descubrir que hacían cuando estaban ambos solos, ya era algo exasperable

-"si, una coincidencia, Joey como la vez en el parque, en el estadio, en el patio de la escuela, en la tienda de duelos, en el restaurante, ahora aquí en esta cafetería "-dijo molesta, ya lo había tudeado -a todos- desde que Yugi se los presentó a la mañana siguiente cuando visitaron la tienda de juegos de su abuelo -"hola, Miho, Tea ¿cómo estan?"-dijo mirando a ambas chicas las cuales la saludaban con un gesto

-"si, verdad… en este mundo si que existen las coincidencia"-dijo Joey encubriendose

-"(*) en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo puede haber lo inevitable"-dijo alejandose junto a Yugi de la cafetería

-"¿qué.. que?"-preguntó confundido Joey y a la vez Tristán, quienes no entendieron nada de lo que había dicho Kumiko

-"bueno entonces nos vemos mañana en el torneo ¿esta bien, Yugi?"-preguntó Kumiko acercandose a Yugi dandole un beeso en su mejilla -"nos vemos…."-dijo alejandose a la misma vez que Yugi reaccionaba

-"ah, si claro nos vemos…"-dijo tocandose en el lugar donde lo había besado

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

El día había llegado. Aquel día era el torneo de Seto Kaiba, Yugi se levantó como de costumbre, mientras que su abuelo le decía que estaba "algo tarde".

-"bueno, entonces ya me voy abuelo… deseame suerte"-dijo mientras que pasaba corriendo en frente del anciano

-"claro buena suerte, Yugi, al igual que a tu amiga"-dijo despidiendose -"estoy seguro que obtendrás la victoria… no puedes perder, solo espero que no descubras tan rápido el secreto de tu amiga"-dijo pensando en el medallón con el ojo de Osiris que tenía Kumiko -"espero que lo tome de la mejor forma"

Yugi corría entre las calle, mientras que….. se chocó con alguien conocido.

-"hola Joey veo que estas aquí"-dijo Yugi recuperandose de la caída y mirando a su amigo -"creo que me ganaste… ¿has visto a Kumiko?"

-"pues, no, no la he visto"-dijo -"pensé que iba a llegar junto contigo"-dijo mientras que veía que Tea, Tristán y Miho llegaban -"hola, veo que ya llegaron"-dijo Joey -"espero que los dejen entrar"-rio-"pero como "porristas" no como colados"-dijo mientras que sentía el dolor, Tea acababa de golpearlo

-"hola, veo que ya llegaron todos"-dijo una voz atrás del grupo, Yugi y Joey viraron para……… -"¿qué les sucede?... ¿alguien me escucha?"-preguntó Kumiko acercandose a Yugi -"¿qué sucede, Yugi?"

-"ah… ah… ah….."

-"¿qué…? No te entiendo… ¿qué le pasa, Joey?"-dijo mientras que le salía una gotita, Joey estaba en la misma condición, suspiró -"¿qué les pasa? ¿estan nerviosos por el torneo?"

-"creo que es por lo que vistes"-dijo Miho sonriendo

-"esto… es el atuendo que uso cuando voy a tener un duelo ¿qué pasa con él?"-dijo sin la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba, su atuendo era algo….. eh…….. cautivador por decir algo, llevaba unas botas hasta debajo de la rodillas de color negro mientras que su falda era pequeña -algo así como la de Mai- tambien de color negra y su bluza era de color blanco pero era por demás arriba del su ombligo, tambien llevaba su medallón del ojo de Osiris colgado

-"hace tiempo que no nos vemos"-dijo una voz detrás de ellos -"¿cómo han estado?"-preguntó mientras que veía a la "chica nueva" del grupo -"vaya… ¿cuál es tu nombre?"-dijo Mai a la chica

-"mi nombre es Kumiko Tanaka… y tú eres…."

-"soy Mai… Mai Valentine, un gusto linda"-dijo mirandola -"al parecer tenemos algo en comun al vestirnos ¿eh?"-dijo mirandola

-"si, creo que tienes razón, ¿verdad?"

Yugi y Joey asintieron como si estuviesen hipnotizados, fue cuando Tea los sacó de sueños.

-"eso dolio, Tea"-dijo Joey

-"pues comportate como debes"-dijo mirando -"ah, hola Mai"

-"verdad, Mai… ¿tienes pareja? Porque a este torneo se entra con una… y si no tienes ¿puedes ser la mía?"-preguntó Joey mirando a Mai de forma como si quisiese arrodillarse

-"esta bien… que me queda, no sabía de esa regla… no tengo otra opción"-dijo lamentandose, mientras que Joey se caía

Comenzaron a murmurar, acerca de Yugi y Joey -los campeones del mundo- los cuales no prestaron mucha atención a aquellos comentarios… aunque salvo Joey quien se daba demasiada importancia, tambien pasaron sus miradas por Kumiko, algunos la conocían por ciertos rumores.

-"esa chica es la que ha vencido ha varios duelistas experimentados, no te confíes solo porque es bonita, además es pareja del campeón del mundo, Yugi Moto"

-"ah si… no lo sabía…. Este duelo va estar más reñido que el de Pegasus en su isla, lo apuesto"

-"bueno duelistas"-dijo Kaiba aparenciendo al lado de su hermano Mokuba quien había estado ayudando a su hermano -"dará inicio los duelos…. Pero antes……."

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Konnichiwa!!!!!! Ji ji impresionados por el atuendo de Kumiko ji ji, ya lo veran esto cada vez se pone mejor ¿verdad? Gracias por sus comentarios se los agradezco (agradecimientos abajo n_n) y espero que este capítulo tambien les haya gustado… se ve como son más los personajes ji ji, o sea me refiero a sus personalidades, espero que les haya quedado claro lo del dragon ojiazul y tambien las caracteristicas de mi personaje ¿qué será lo que presiente el abuelo de Yugi? Lamento decirles que eso no se verá hasta despues de todo pero les dijo que va a ser algo que se van a quedar O_O ------- así ji ji T.T solo me han dejado 2 review, espero que para la próxima dejen min. 10 ¬¬U o si no me vere obligada de dejar con la intriga por lo menos 2 meses XDDDD

**Vocabulario:**

**(*)Dark Magician Girl:** Carta de Yugi que aparece, creo que la segunda temporada, es muy bonita ji ji.

**(*)Dark Magician:** Mago Oscuro

**(*)En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo puede haber lo inevitable: frase** de la protagonista tambien frase de Clow (Card Captor Sakura)

**Avances para el próximo capítulo:** Pasan con algunos problemitas (mentiras, engaños, etc) los "porristas" y tambien ven las diferentes atracciones que ha puesto Kaiba (la gana a Pegasus en eso, su compañía es enorme)

**Capítulo III ¿Qué carta soy?**

**Review por parte de…..:**

Hentai Girl.: n.nU (curioso el nick XD) gracias por tus comentarios y bueno la "escena" en que se cayeron la hice con un propósito de una divertida comedia, al igual que la forma en que el pequeño Yugi la perseguía n_n de nuevo gracias por dejar tu comentario, ya que es mi primer fic de Yugi n.n

Nakuru Tsukishiro: Aclarando lo de Miho, sip tienes razón n_nUU disculpame fue mi error pero en el fic he combinado la versión americana (por los nombres), la original (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel monsters), y el programa de Yu-Gi-Oh!, por la aparición de Miho, pero gracias por opinar n_n y gracias por aclararme eso.

Lime: al fin terminé…. n.n pero presiento que los capítulos por venir son bastante larguitos

Kero-chan (comiendo un postre): ay tu siempre Lime, de exagerada

Sakura: pues yo me quede con muchas ganas de leer la continuacion de lo que dice Kaiba n_n

Yugi: yo tambien… espero que sea algo bueno

Lime: eh,… ya lo veran muy pronto… por cierto, Sakura, Kero ¿qué hacen aquí? ¬¬U este no es su fic

Sakura: Lime ¿no te acuerdas que nos invitaste a venir aquí para leer el segundo cap. de tu fic?

Lime: en serio hice eso n_nUU no me acuerdo

Kero: Lime distraída

Lime: ¬¬U (por lo bajo) peluche

Kero: . yo no soy ningun peluche

Yugi: n.nUUU

Sakura: mejor aquí lo dejamos, amigos puede ser que se lleven peor… ah si nosotros vamos a estar aquí hasta que Lime termine el fic n_n


	3. ¿Que carta soy?

**_Una reencarnación inesperada_**

****

**_Cap III_**

****

**_¿Qué carta soy?_**

****

Se escuchaba gran alboroto o mejor dicho murmullos entre las personas reunidas en el llamado "Torneo Kaiba" todos estaban -o la mayoría- estaban pendientes de unas personas en especial, todos miraban a sus alrededores buscando figuras conocidas entre los asistentes, se topaban miradas y murmullos.

-"mira… ese no es Yugi Moto, el campeón del mundo, el unico duelista que ha vencido a Maximiliam Pegasus"-dijo un chico desde atrás -"no lo puedo creer, entonces los rumores son ciertos….. aquella chica es…."

-"¿quién es ella?"-preguntó otro que estaba a su costado -"oye, es muy bonita… creo que la conoceré muy pronto"-rio -"será un placer vencerla en un duelo… me pregunto ¿quién será su pareja? Realmente lo envidio"-argumento mientras que su compañero negaba con la cabeza

-"no creo que sea buena idea retarla en un primer momento… se dice que ella es una de las mejores duelistas no es conocida, pero hace poco estuvo venciendo a todos los campeones de la región, así que hay que tener cuidado, en cuanto a su pareja es nada y nada menos que el campeón del mundo"

-"¿qué…..?"-casi grita mientras que el otro le tapaba la boca 

-"si, es cierto… me temo que aquella pareja va a ser la más dificil de vencer"-añadio mientras que subía Kaiba hacia un balcón seguido de su hermano menor, Mokuba

-"oye, Seto.. debes estar muy emocionado por el torneo, de seguro veremos a Yugi y a sus amigos ¿no lo crees?"-dijo entusiasmado el niño

-"Mokuba ya te he dicho que no me digas "aquel nombre" otra vez… no sabe como me repugna"-dijo molesto mientras que se acomodaba para dar su discurso

-"pero, Seto….."

-"ya veo Yugi….."-dijo Kumiko mientras que se agachaba -"ya no llevas tu rompecabezas del milenio sostenida por un lazo, sino por una cadena, se te ve mejor"-sonrio

-"eh…… muchas gracias"-dijo mientras que se sonrojaba levemente -"es que decidi cambiar un poco el estilo, nada más que bueno que te guste"

-"estimados duelistas"-dijo Kaiba -"pero que estoy haciendo… sabía que debía contratar a alguien para que dara mis discursos, no soy muy bueno en esto"-pensó Kaiba por unos segundos -"ejem… continuemos, gracias por asistir a este primer torneo que organiza la Compañía Kaiba, esperamos que los duelos sean de su agrado, como todos saben aquella pareja que llegue en primer lugar tendrá lugar a un duelo conmigo si me logra vencer… le dare los fabulosos premios que les estamos ofreciendo…"

-"si… así hermano, continua, eres el mejor Seto"-murmuraba Mokuba detrás de Kaiba

-"oigan… no creen que Se… Kaiba luce mucho mejor con ese traje"-dijo Tea mirandolo -"efectivamente.. había algo que no había notado en él"-dijo mientras que Miho sonreía, Joey y Tristan no lo creían y Mai la miraba con interés

-"si, supongo que tienes razón, Tea"-dijo Kumiko sonriendo -"aunque... sé que lo entenderás muy pronto"-dijo mientras que su amuleto dejaba de brillar. Sacudió la cabeza ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿ella habría hablado? Estaba segura que no lo había hecho, pero ahora Tea la miraba de una forma un tanto especial

-"¿te sucede algo? ¿por qué me dijiste eso?"

-"disculpame… no sé que me pasó… bueno pues si esa es tu opinion, por que no"-rio nerviosa, mientras que Yugi la miaraba preocupado

-"bueno sin más que decirles duelistas, los duelos comenzaran dentro de dos horas… a cambio de eso ustedes podran disfrutar de las…. Atracciones que tenemos para todos nuestros invitados en nuestra compañía"-dijo apretando un botón el cual abría dos enormes puertas y daban lugar a un….. ¿parque de diversiones?

-"que buena idea tuve"-rio Mokuba -"el parque de diversiones fue una idea estupenda ¿verdad, Seto? Si si"-dijo Mokuba -"ahora todos se podrán divertir conocerse o intercambiar cartas de una forma más divertida"-dijo inocentemente

-"no sé como me convenciste en esto Mokuba"-dijo con su genio de siempre mientras que avanzaba hacia su helicoptero -Kaiba usa un helicoptero hasta para ir a la esquina- junto a su hermanito

-"que buena idea, un parque de diversiones… aunque dudo que haya sido una idea de Kaiba, seguro Mokuba tiene que haber intervenido"-dijo Miho mientras que Yugi, Kumiko, Mai y Joey se inscribían como pareja

Tristan y Tea asintieron en silencio.

-"bien ya estamos inscritos…."-dijo Mai sacudiendose su cabello rubio -"será mejor entrar ya… no quiero perderme ninguna atracción"-dijo caminando -"ay es cierto, Joey date prisa si no quieres que te deje… porque tuve que elegirlo como pareja"-suspiro resignada -"cualquiera hubiese sido mejor que Joey"

-"pero….. ¿cómo se supone que entraremos nosotros?"-preguntó Tea a Tristan -"no somos duelistas y a ellos les dan un pase"-dijo cruzandose de brazos -"genial… así no podremos pasar como lo hicimos en la isla"

-"no te preocupes… lo tengo todo bajo control"-dijo Mai guiñando un ojo -"ustedes pasen cuando yo les de la señal"-los demás asintieron

-"bueno pues Yugi, nosotros si tenemos pase… así que entraremos nosotros primero"-dijo Kumiko tomando su mano, mientras que los demás veían como pasaban

-"sus pases"-dijo el guardia en la entrada -"muy bien, pueden pasar, sean bienvenidos invitados"

-"muchas gracias, vamos Yugi"-dijo mientras que ambos entraban y se sentaban a ver el "espectaculo" de Mai y los "porristas" -"esto va a ser divertido, ya me imagino que ira ha hacer Mai"-rio

-"yo tambien me lo imagino"-dijo Yugi mirandola

-"hola…. Buenos días, aquí esta mi pase como duelista"-dijo Mai al guardia…. Solo que de una forma un tanto….. especial -"vamos pasen"-murmuró haciendo una señal mientras que los tres pasaban al lado de Joey y Mai

-"oigan ustedes no pueden pasar… no tienen sus pases"-dijo el guardia quitando la vista de Mai y Joey

-"vamos, hazme este favor solamente… si, es que ellos son mis amigos, además nos dan muchos animos ¿si?¿verdad que si, guapo?"-dijo guiñandole el ojo mientras que guardia asentía y se sonrojaba -"muchas gracias… aquí esta el pase de mi compañero…. Nos vemos después"-dijo marchandose mientras que Joey la miraba con cara de pocos amigos y el guardia asentía algo…… hipnotizado

-"ya estamos aquí"-dijo Miho a Yugi y Kumiko quien se miraban sonriendose -"uy creo que no debo intervenir"-murmuró apartandose 

-"¡que gran espectaculo, Mai!"-dijo Tristan mientras que Yugi y Kumiko reaccionaban -"fue estupendo…. Ay porque me pegas Miho ¿qué hice ahora?"

-"no sabes respetar los momentos importantes, Tristan"-dijo molesta, mientras que a todos les salían interrogaciones ¿a que se refería?

-"bueno eso ya no importa a disfrutar de la feria"-dijo Tea con animo mientras que comenzaba a caminar

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡si!!!!!!!!!!!!"-se escuchó decir al grupo mientras que la seguía con gran animo 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

-"que buenas atracciones"-dijo Mai estirandose con un helado en la mano -"se ve que Kaiba tuvo buenas ideas…. Ya era hora de que alguien organizace un torneo como este, de gran "clase" creo que así debe ser la palabra "clase"-dijo Mai con gran enfasis

-"tienes razón "-afirmo Tea sonriendo -"creo que por primera vez estamos de acuerdo, además que tambien hay varios comercios…. Y eso es muy bueno"-dijo mirando hacia la rueda de la fortuna -"vamos allá"

-"bueno… esta bien"-dijo Miho acompañandolas -"vamos chicos"-sonrio a las personas que venía detrás de ella, su novio y Joey aun seguían mareados por el ultimo juego, Yugi y Kumiko se sonreían

El grupo pasó por varias atracciones muy divertidas en realidad parecía que se habían ido a divertirse en vez que a jugar un duelo pero no les importó realmente, aunque a todas partes que iban siempre estaban los murmullos detrás de ellos, ya era algo muy incomodo, los campeones del mundo estaban en un solo grupo…eso si que era una gran noticia, además los rumores sobre Kumiko, "la misteriosa y bella duelista" se corría con gran rapidez pero sobre todo que era la pareja del campeón del mundo.

Pasaron en frente de una carpa algo oscura, al parecer algo de adivinación.

-"veo tu futuro, hermosa jovencita"-dijo una voz desde el interior refiriendose a Kumiko -"lo veo claramente"-dijo mientras que se descubría, era una anciana con una bola de cristal

-"Yugi hay que entrar, allí, me provoca curiosidad"-dijo mientras que se agachaba mirandolo

-"esta bien"-reaccionó rapidamente, todos entraron a aquella carpa misteriosa

-"bueno… ¿quién va a ser el primero en ver su futuro?"-dijo la anciana mirando la bola de cristal

-"Yugi…. Puedes intentarlo"-dijo Kumiko mirandolo

-"esta bien"-reaccionó de nuevo rapidamente sentandose frente a la anciana mientras que Miho se reía -"quisiera saber que me depara el destino"

-"creo que más lo haces por otra razon"-dijo la anciana sonriendo y mirando a Kumiko -"bueno pues empecemos… tu destino esta muy bien marcado, dentro de poco vas a descubrir algo que te va a marcar de por vida, tambien depende de lo que pase o tu respuesta frente al problema lograras encontrar tu felicidad… pero de todas formas vas a salir muy bien de todo esto"-dijo sonriendo -"antes de que te vaya… no te gustaría saber **¿qué carta eres?**"-dijo la anciana mientras que sacaba una gran baraja -"aquí estan todas las cartas de duelo de monstruos"

-"vaya… me deja verlas"-dijo Joey entusiasmado -"pero en verdad puede saber a que carta se asemeja una persona"-dijo Joey incredulo

-"con esa incredulidad, me temo que no es bueno enseñarte las cartas, en cuanto a tu muchacho, veremos…"-la anciana mujer empezó con unas extrañas palabras mientras que todos la miraban con interes -"y la carta que eres es….. "El mago oscuro"-dijo sonriendo mostrandole la carta mientras que todos se quedaban asombrados, había acertado

-"que sorpresa"-dijo Kumiko -"ahora quiero probar yo"-dijo mientras que se paraba Yugi y ella se sentaba -"tambien quisiera saber mi destino, señora"-dijo sonriendo y la anciana acomodaba las cartas en un mazo de nuevo

-"bueno niña, tu destino tambien esta marcado, pero primero tienes que afrontar un problema de tu vida pasada… todo tiene que ver, tu destino esta ligado a un problema, pero gracias a una decisión sabia lograras salir de este sin que te des cuenta, recuerda que un sentimiento es mucho más fuerte que el orgullo o la rebeldía"-dijo sonriendo mirandola y a la vez a Yugi, a todos les salían interrogaciones y Miho sonreía satisfecha sus "predicciones" se estaban cumpliendo

-"¿orgullo? ¿rebeldía?"-se preguntaba -"bueno no sé a que se refiere, pero estoy segura que lograré salir de aquel problema sin ayuda"-dijo orgullosa

-"ahí esta tu falla.. bueno sigamos con tu carta"-dijo la anciana barajando el mazo y repitiendo el conjuro anterior -"tu eres la carta "Dark Magician Girl" pero que coincidencia, hace poco saque al Dark Magician…"-sonrio-"lo que pasa es que ambas cartas se llevan muy bien que digamos"-dijo mirando a ambos

-"e… eso lo sé"-dudo Kumiko por un segundo

-"es una carta muy bonita"-dijo la anciana -"bueno ¿quién quiere probar?"-dijo mirando a todos en especial a Joey

-"esta bien… lo intentaré, pero que sea rápido"-dijo cruzandose de brazos -"ademas no creo mucho en estas cosas, si saco al mago oscuro fue por sola coincidencia"-dijo aun más incredulo y la anciana movía la cabeza de un lado a otro indicando negacion

-"tu destino aun no esta muy bien marcado…. Esta muy borroso no como el de tus amigos…. Es raro, bueno entonces probemos con las cartas"-pronuncio el extraño conjuro de nuevo -"que raro… no sale ninguna carta"

-"lo sabía, son solo patrañas, solo quimeras"-dijo aun incredulo

-"ah ya esta… eres el "dragón mascota de la dama aguila"-dijo sonriendo mientras que Mai paraba la oreja, había estado cruzada de brazos durante la estadía en la carpa

-"¿esta segura?... entonces yo quiero saber que carta soy señora"-dijo botando a Joey de la silla y sentandose ella, a todos les salieron diminutas gotas sobre sus cabezas -"solo la carta, el destino ya creo que se cual es"

-"bien…. "-dijo barajando otra vez el mazo de cartas -"pero que coincidencia, me parece que es el día de las coincidencias… eres la "dama aguila"-dijo sonriendo mostrandoles la carta, mientras que Mai sonreía mirando a Joey

-"esto no puede ser verdad"-se lamento mientras que se encogía de hombros -"YO no puedo ser tu mascota"-dijo mientras que Yugi y Kumiko le pagaban a la adivina, era demasiado por un dia

-"vamos, relajate Joey es solo una "suposición"-dijo Tea saliendo de la carpa -"no me digas que le creíste todo a esa adivina"-lo regañó 

-"quien sabe Tea… puede estar diciendo una gran verdad"-dijo Miho riendo y mirando a Yugi y Kumiko quienes salían de la carpa -"así que ya saben su destino…. Me pregunto que será"-rio dirigiendoles una indirecta

-"no se a que te refieres, Miho"-dijo Kumiko mirandola con extrañeza -"pero dice que voy a tener un problema…. Tal vez"-dijo mientras que pensaba -"tenga problemas con Kaiba o con Yugi, debo tener cuidado"-penso -"tambien dijo algo de mi vida pasada… esa parte no la comprendí"

-"dicen que todos tenemos una vida pasada"-dijo Miho -"me pregunto quien será la tuya"-dijo con sinceridad

-"yo tambien…. Por cierto… Kumiko, hay algo que tengo que decirte"-dijo mientras que la jalaba hacia un lado y sobre ellos las miradas de todos -"no le he dicho a nadie hasta ahora, pero es conveniente que tu lo sepas"

-"pero que es tan importante Yugi"-dijo mientras que ambos se escondían detrás de arbol -"no me imagino de que se trata"-mintió

-"sobre es… sobre el espíritu de mi rompecabezas del milenio"-dijo mientras que Kumiko se sorprendía eso no era lo que tenía en mente -"Yu-Gi-Oh!"-dijo mientras que tomaba la apariencia más adulta, el ojo de osiris aparecía en su frente -"yo soy el espíritu que vive dentro de la mente y tambien en el rompecabezas de Yugi"-dijo mirandola 

-"entiendo de que se trata"-dijo mirandolo -"tambien cambias tu actitud como tu apariencia"-dijo rodeandolo -"pero si no me equivoco ya has estado así frente a los amigos de Yugi ¿no es así?"-dijo acercandose a él

****

**_(1)Quien dice que no duelen_**

**_las_****_ huellas en la arena,_**

**_tu_****_ huella el mar se las llevo_**

**_pero_****_ la luna sigue ahí_**

**_pero_****_ esa luna es mi condena_**

****

**_despacio_****_ en la mañana_**

**_bajito_****_ es por la noche_**

**_después_****_ escribas del recuerdo_**

**_se_****_ disfrazan de intuicion_**

**_en_****_ una voz tu voz se esconde_**

**_y_****_ en una voz tu voz se esconde_**

****

**_y_****_ yo se que tal vez_**

**_tu_****_ nunca escuches mi canción yo sé_**

**_y_****_ yo se que tal vez_**

**_te_****_ siga usando así_**

**_robandote_****_ mi inspiración_**

****

**_mientras_****_ siga viendo_**

**_tu_****_ cara en la cara de la luna_**

**_mientras_****_ siga escuchando tu voz_**

**_entre_****_ la olas entre la espuma_**

**_mientras_****_ tenga que cambiar la radio de estacion_**

**_porque_****_ cada cancion me habla de ti, me habla de ti_**

-"tienes razón… pero… el problema es que yo no sé quien soy… aunque no sé porque pero decidí revelarme ante ti, siento como si esta no fuera la primera vez que nos vemos"-dijo mientras que la miraba -"siento como si… ya te hubiese visto antes, en mi vida, lo siento es una sensación algo rara… pero…"-dijo mientras que se acercaba más a ella -"no se quien eres o quien fuiste…"-dijo cada vez más cerca, casi a punto de... se detuvo ¿qué estaba a punto de hacer? -"disculpa… no se que me pasó"

-"entiendo… no tienes porque disculparte"-dijo Kumiko sacudiendo la cabeza y apartandose tambien de él -"es raro… si dices que ya me has visto antes, porque es la primera vez que te veo yo… no como Yugi sino como otra persona"-le dijo mientras que lo miraba -"estoy segura que sabremos quien eres con el tiempo tampoco recuerdas como te llamas"

-"bueno, pues me dicen "Yami-Yugi"-dijo de repente -"tu persona, me hace recordar a alguien que quise mucho… pero te dijo que no recuerdo quien es en verdad… no lo sé"

**_la_****_ vida se me esconde,_**

**_detrás_****_ de una promesa sin cumplir_**

**_de_****_ donde nace alguna inspiración_**

**_de_****_ donde nace otra canción_**

**_y_****_ ya no sé ni quien se esconde_**

**_yo_****_ ya no se lo que se esconde_**

****

**_y_****_ yo se que tal vez_**

**_tu_****_ nunca escuches mi canción yo sé_**

**_y_****_ yo se que tal vez_**

**_te_****_ siga usando así_**

**_robandote_****_ mi inspiración_**

****

**_mientras_****_ siga viendo_**

**_tu_****_ cara en la cara de la luna_**

**_mientras_****_ siga escuchando tu voz_**

**_en_****_ la olas entre la espuma_**

**_mientras_****_ tenga que cambiar la radio de estacion_**

**_porque_****_ cada cancion me habla de ti, de ti, de ti_**

****

**_mientras_****_ siga viendo_**

**_tu_****_ cara en la cara de la luna_**

**_mientras_****_ siga escuchando tu voz_**

**_en_****_ la olas entre la espuma_**

**_mientras_****_ tenga que cambiar la radio de estacion_**

**_porque_****_ cada cancion me habla de ti, de ti_**

****

**_yo_****_ seguire buscando_**

**_no_****_ seguire escapando_**

**_tal_****_ vez de ti_**

**_tal_****_ vez de mi_**

**_yo_****_ seguire buscandole_**

**_una_****_ explicacion a esta cancion tambien_**

****

**_mientras_****_ siga viendo_**

**_tu_****_ cara en la cara de la luna_**

**_mientras_****_ siga escuchando tu voz_**

**_en_****_ la olas entre la espuma_**

**_mientras_****_ tenga que cambiar la radio de estacion_**

**_porque_****_ cada cancion me habla de ti_**

****

**_ay_****_ mientras siga viendo_**

**_tu_****_ cara en la cara de la luna_**

**_mientras_****_ siga escuchando tu voz_**

**_en_****_ la olas entre la espuma_**

**_mientras_****_ tenga que cambiar la radio de estacion_**

**_porque_****_ cada cancion me habla de ti_**

**_me_****_ habla de ti, me habla de ti, de ti_**

**_me_****_ habla de ti… _**

-"mmm (*)Yami significa Oscuridad"-dijo Kumiko acercandose -"¿cómo era la persona que se parece a mí?"-dijo tomandole su mano

-"pues ella era……….."

-"así que tu eres Yugi Moto"-dijo una voz en frente de ellos -"te reto a un duelo, mi nombre es Steve soy uno de los campeones"-dijo mostrandoles su alto rango -"sé que si te venzo a ti o tu pareja ambos se tienen que retirar del torneo"-dijo con orgullo -"así que hay que empezar por lo mejor para terminar ganando"

-"oye, pero aun no comienza el torneo"-protestó Kumiko 

-"te equivocas linda, acaban de comenzar hace 3 minutos para ser exactos… y bueno quien me vencerá"-dijo con orgullo mirando a Kumiko -"espero que seas tu…"

-"claro que yo lo haré"-dijo mientras que lo miraba de forma desafiante

-"espera, no te precipites… esta vez yo empezaré ¿de acuerdo? Es alguien facil"-dijo Yami Yugi adelantandose -"además tu quieres jugar conmigo ¿verdad?"-preguntó mientras que detrás de él aparecían el resto de sus amigos

-"ya me parecía extraño que se demoraran tanto"-dijo Joey en tono de burla mirando a Kumiko -"acabalo Yugi"-dijo mientras que el piso de abría y aparecía un gran tablero de hologramas de duelo -"tu lo vencerás"

Yami Yugi asintió mientras que ponía su baraja de duelo al igual que el otro oponente.

-"oye… no crees que Yugi se ve algo cambiado"-dijo Tea a Miho quien asentía -"siempre es así cuando se enfrenta a algo o esta en un duelo ¿sabes porque es así, Kumiko?"

-"yo… no… no lo sé"-mintio mientras que estaba algo nerviosa y preocupada, pero no comprendía el porque -"seguro es porque va a tener un duelo ¿no lo creen?"-Tea y Miho asintieron en silencio

-"así que él es Yugi Moto"-dijo una voz detrás de las tres chicas -"vaya si que es apuesto como me lo habían dicho"-dijo mientras que se reía 

-"¿quién eres tú?"-preguntó Kumiko algo molesta por así decirlo -"entiendo eres la pareja de ese sujeto ¿verdad?"-preguntó mirandola de pies a cabeza era una chica de cabello castaño claro corto y ojos celestes

-"así es.."-dijo mirandola a Kumiko -"tu eres la pareja de Yugi… me parece bien, eres bastante bonita"-dijo mirandola tambien -"pero este duelo Steve lo tiene ganado… el tiene poderes especiales"

-"pues no lo digas porque aun no acaba el duelo, además Yugi ganará"-dijo Tea defendiendolo apoyada por Kumiko

-"ella tiene razón, aun no se acaba apenas acaba de comenzar"-dijo Joey apoyandola

-"se ve que eres tan petulante como el sujeto…. Son tal para cual"-dijo Kumiko mirando a Yugi -"¡vamos acaba con él Yugi!!!!!"-dijo mientras que lo miraba sonriendo, este le devolvio la sonrisa asintiendo

-"¡¡¡¡duelo!!!!!!!!!!"-dijeron al unisolo estaban listos para empezar 

-"se ve que tienes una pareja aparte de ser muy bonita muy atenta contigo"-dijo sacando su primera carta -"veamos que tenemos por aquí… pongo a Dark Witch en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo"

-"pongo esta carta boca abajo y pongo a mi guardian Celda en modo de defensa"-dijo mientras que acababa su turno -"no puedo arriesgarme a atacar aun… de seguro que aquella carta es una trampa, pero espero haber hecho lo correcto"

-"creo que debiste atacar mi estimado… activaste mi carta de anti-defensa"-dijo mientras que la volteaba y el guardian Celda se colocaba en modo de ataque -"Dark Witch destroza al guardian"-dijo mientras que el guardian se destruía

-"que debo hacer…. Su carta esta allí, tengo que defenderme, pero… aunque por lo menos ya se de que se trata…"-dijo mientras que miraba las cartas

-"Yugi no te dejes vencer"-gritó Kumiko -"recuerda que yo estoy contigo en esto"-lo miro algo preocupada

-"solo es un tropiezo…"-murmuró -"mi siguiente jugada es con Gaia el feroz caballero, su poder de ataque es de 2600 ¡Gaia termina con Dark Witch!"

Los puntos de vida bajaron estaban ahora a Yugi con 1350 y Steve con 1000 .

-"¡SI, así se hace Yugi!, le diste su merecido"-saltó Kumiko 

-"si… bien hecho"-dijo Joey quien estaba a su lado -"sabia que Yugi le iba a dar un buen golpe a ese presumido"

-"calmense que aun no llega al final este duelo"-dijo la pareja de Steve -"aun falta camino por recorrer, y la victoria será para nosotros"-rio

-"eso no lo puedes afirmar, ya verás que Yugi ganará, además él fue quien vencio a Pegasus"-dijo Kumiko ahora ella estaba siendo orgullosa

-"pues a mí me parece que eso fue una suerte de principiante como alguien que no significa nada se convierta en maestro de duelos y venza al creador del duelo, es algo que no me cabe en la cabeza"-dijo la chica

-"¿por qué será?"-se dijo Tea -"seguro es porque no tiene algo que se llama cerebro"-rio

-"callate niñita…."-dijo molesta

-"ya paren de pelear las dos"-dijeron Mai y Miho al mismo tiempo, otra vez Yugi estaba perdiendo ante Steve

-"Yugi…."-dijo Kumiko preocupada -"no puedo resistir estar con esta angustia, tengo que hacer algo"-dijo mientras que caminaba hacia el tablero

-"debes tranquilizarte"-dijo Tristan deteniendola -"Yugi saldra de esta ya verás"

-"pero esta perdiendo por escasos 500 puntos de vida ¡¡¡¡¡sabes lo que significa eso!!!!!!!!!!"

-"si, que te estas preocupando mucho por él a que viene esa preocupación, acaso es que……."-dijo Tristan

-"no hagas suposiciones estupidas ¿si?... Yugi, tienes que hacer algo"-fue cuando vio la mirada de Yami en su rostro -"sé que Yami lo logrará estoy segura que si, él siempre…..¿que me pasó?"-se preguntó tocandose la cabeza -"es la tercera vez en el día… no entiendo que me pasa, jamas lo había sentido"

-"creo que ya es hora de acabar este duelo Steve y decirte adios para siempre"-dijo mientras que ponía una carta sobre el tablero -"pongo al mago oscuro en modo de ataque"-dijo mientras que sonreía

-"tienes razón, pero esta vez yo seré el que te diga adios, Yugi… estas acabado"-dijo mientras que ordenaba a….. -"Tri Horner Dragon ¡ataca al mago oscuro y terminemos con esto!"-dijo mientras que Yugi sonreía

-"que mal que tengamos que despedirnos.. me estaba comenzando a gustar jugar contigo…. Activo la carta del muro de espejos"-dijo mientras que el otro se quedaba estatico

-"no espera…. No puede ser… tenías esa carta en el tablero"

-"así es, pero ya es demasiado tarde…. Esta fuerza destruye a todos tus monstruos dejando tus puntos de vida en…….."

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Cero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-gritó mientras que botaba sus cartas -"no puedo creerlo, mi primer duelo y ya estoy fuera"-dijo arrodillandose

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡si!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yugi lo logró!!!!!!!!!"-gritó Kumiko saltando

-"te dije que él iba a salir bien de esto"-dijo Tristan, mientras que la pareja de Steve lo regañaba… se tendrían que ir como dicen las reglas 

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yugi!!!!!!!!"-gritó Kumiko mientras que corría a… abrazarlo -"si que preocupas a todas las personas que conoces…. Eres un tonto"-dijo mientras que aun lo abrazaba, pero se apartó ya que Joey comenzaba a mirarlos al igual que Tea y Tristan, Miho y Mai sonreían -"e.. este felicitaciones, es nuestra primera victoria"-dijo mientras que sonreía 

-"gra… gracias"-dijo aun anonado Yami Yugi por el abrazo -"es cierto… Steve tienes que darme tu carta favorita"-dijo acercandose -"lo siento, pero así son las reglas"

-"lo sé, y la ganaste limpiamente Yugi Moto… aquí la tienes es mi carta favorita Tri-Horner Dragon"-dijo entregandosela -"buena suerte, me has enseñado que no debo ser tan orgulloso, ya que mi orgullo fue el que hizo que perdiera"-dijo mirando a Kumiko -"tienes una pareja muy bonita…. ¿son novios acaso?"

Ante tal preguntita a Yami Yugi se le subieron los colores, felizmente que no estaba con Kumiko, la cual estaba conversando con Miho y Tea sobre la "felicitacion" de ella hacia Yugi

-"no solo somos amigos… si eso"-respondio casi al segundo -"a ti tambien te deseo buena suerte"-dijo mientras que se despedían 

-"jamás te lo voy a perdonar Yugi Moto, ni si quiera jugue una vez"-dijo la pareja de Steve -"te vas a arrepentir o mi nombre no es Dorothy Smitch"-dijo volteandose 

-"disculpala, por favor"-dijo Steve con una gotita, mientras que Yami Yugi asentía

-"sigamos… ya comenzaron los duelos y tenemos que ganar ¿verdad?"-dijo mirando a su pareja -"ahora me toca jugar a mí… pero vamos para allá ¡¡¡me muero de la curiosidad!!!!!!!"-dijo jalandolo

-"bueno, pues….. sigamoslos ¿no? No creo que les guste quedarse aquí"-dijo Tristan siguiendo a Yugi y Kumiko

-"ah si claro"-asintieron

De pronto Tea sintio que alguien la estaba mirando, se vio la figura de Bakura entre los arboles que habían en una parte.

-"¿Bakura, otra vez aquí?"-se preguntó -"si es él espero que no haya traido a su "amiguito" con él"-se dijo mientras que alcanzaba a sus amigos

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** al fin termino con este capítulo n_n espero que les haya gustado, aunque hay un cambio radical en Kumiko n_nU no se confíen puede haber aun más misterio en la chica ¿a que se refería aquella adivina? ¿entendieron lo que dijo? Ji ji lo sabran muy pronto aunque ni tanto n.n que mala soy. Tambien se ve que Yugi esta cayendo en algo muy profundo n_nU ji ji ¿confundidos por Bakura? Pues ya lo veran tambien Tea con sus eh….. palabras hacia Kaiba n.n ji ji tambien con sus cartas n_nU la de Joey es ideal ji ji aunque su futuro no se ve muy bien, pero yo si lo veo muy claro n.nU

Cualquier comentario dejenlo en un review!!!!!! aunque disculpen por el duelo que fue así de rapido no soy muy buena ideando y describiendo duelos de monstruos así que necesito ideas @_@ tengo que idearme rapido ya que van a ver muchos duelos en el fic. Es mas largo cada capítulo n.n a medida que avance y le tome la "idea" o el estilo al fic (es que es la primera vez que escribo acerca de Yugi n.nU) voy a hacerlos más grandes o más paginas para ser más exactos preparense para leer ¬¬U lo que sucede es que a mí no me agradan mucho los fics que son de una sola pagina me parece una perdida de tiempo aunque hay personas que les gusta, bueno es cuestion de gustos XDD cada quien tiene los suyos. 

**Vocabulario:**

**(*)Yami significa oscuridad:** si es cierto en japones Yami es oscuro u oscuridad

**¡¡¡¡¡Avances para el próximo capítulo!!!!:** Miho confirma sus sospechas y hay cambios en el grupo, cada uno toma su rumbo ¿a que me refiero? Lo veran en el próximo capítulo n_n

**Canciones:**

**(1) Cara Luna:** Interpretada por el grupo "Bacilos"  bonita ¿verdad? Además trata sobre confusiones y huellas del pasado si se dan cuenta n.nU aunque es algo larguita 4:37 minutos me parece pero es una excelente canción ji ji a  mí me gusta mucho.

**Capítulo IV Sentimientos encontrados**

Review por parte de…..:

Hentai Girl: je je n_n que bueno que te haya gustado,creo que eso se verá muy pronto

Nakuru Tsukishiro: n_n si todo el mundo se confunde con lo de Miho n.nU, ah si tambien lo de Bakura ya veras "porque" esta por aquí n_n, ah si ya habilite eso.

Alea: n_n me alegra que te guste encuanto a como escribo recien soy una novata n///n todavía me falta mucho por aprender, y presiento que hay bastante trecho por recorrer XD, pero gracias por el cumplido n_n

Kero: así es, apenas eres una novata Lime

Lime: ¬¬U quien te dijo que opinaras, peluche

Kero: pero si tu misma lo estas diciendo

Lime: lo sé, pero dilo con más respeto

Sakura; eh.. chicos

Yugi: n_nUUUUU, aun no me acostumbro a que Sakura y Kero-chan esten aquí

Lime: *-* pues acostumbrete pequeño Yugi n_n je je, además en un foro dijeron que harían una excelente pareja

Yugi y Sakura: ¿qué??? n/////n

Lime: jijijiji… pero… eso yo tambien lo apoyo (aunque tambien me encanta la pareja de S y S) así que….. prefiero que tu y Yami se queden conmigo!!!!!!!!! (abraza a Yugi)

Sakura: n_nUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Kero: ¬¬U así como piensas conseguir una pareja ¿eh?

Lime: ¬¬U callate, Kero… además Yami y Yugi *-* son de lo mejor, al igual que Lyserg ahh!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡son tan lindos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Lime recuerda que no debe juntar a Shaman King porque estamos en Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Lime: ejem… lo siento… me dejé llevar por mis emociones

Sakura: n_nUUUUUUUU

Lime: espero que me dejen mucho reviews!!!!!! Los estaré esperando n_n ya puse para que los que no esten registrados tambien dejen reviews! ¬¬U no sabía donde desactivarlo n.n es que recien estoy inscrita por aquí.


	4. Sentimientos encontrados

**_Una reencarnación inesperada_**

****

**_Cap. IV_**

****

**_Sentimientos encontrados_**

****

El piso se comenzó a abrir para dar paso a una gran tablero holográfico en el cual los jugadores se colocaron para empezar a jugar, el sol estaba en lo más alto todo indicaba que era el mediodía, la chica se sacudió el cabello mientras miraba desafiante a su contrincante el cual la miraba de una forma con picardía pero a la vez embelezado por ella. Pusieron sus respectivas barajas a un lado, el tablero se encendió, los puntos de vida se colocaron. Estaban listos para un duelo.

-"ya es hora de que Kumiko juegue, al fin voy a ver que tal juega…. Estoy impaciente"-dijo Joey atento mientras que los jugadores gritaban "A jugar"

-"tienes el primer turno, preciosa… adelante dame tu mejor golpe"-dijo el chico mirandola, mientras que Kumiko hacía un gesto de completo desagrado -"no me digas que tienes miedo ya"

-"miedo ¿yo? ¡jamás! Te propongo algo… digamos que te venceré en un máximo de 10 minutos"-dijo altiva sacando una carta -"y no solo eso… te voy a vencer con 1000 puntos de diferencia, ahora colocaré esta carta boca abajo y otra en modo de defensa también boca abajo"

-"es imposible… el tiempo propuesto es demasiado poco"-dijo Yami mirandola -"pero creo que ella lo logrará, hay algo que me hace pensar eso"

-"¿a que te refieres, Yugi?"-pregunto Tea mientras que el otro sujeto ponía su primera carta, también ponía una carta en modo de defensa a la cual no recordaba su nombre

-"no estoy seguro"-dijo de repente mientras que Kumiko activaba su carta anti-defensa en el campo y atacaba a su monstruo con su….. Mago oscuro el cual había estado en modo de defensa

-"vaya así que también tiene un Mago oscuro, esto se pone cada vez más interesante"-dijo Joey mirando al monstruo quien volvía a la postura de defensa

El viento entraba suavemente por la gran ventana de la lujosa habitación, digna de reyes o tal vez… faraones, abrió los ojos lentamente estaba acostado sobre una enorme cama con mantas de seda, no había nadie a su lado…. Fijo su mirada entonces hacia aquella ventana, de pronto vio una figura femenina, estaba vestida con un traje blanco, casi traslúcido, su largo cabello caía bajo sus hombros como hermosas cascadas….

-"¿Yugi?, ¿Yugi? ¿me oyes?"-preguntó Mai sacándolo de sus pensamientos 

-"ah si… ¿qué me decías Mai?"-preguntó sacudiendo su cabeza con rapidez 

-"Kumiko esta a punto de ganar…. No le prestas atención a su duelo que desconsiderado"-dijo Mai mirándolo, a lo cual Yugi se sonrojó levemente no comprendía que le pasaba

-"Mago oscuro, termina de una buena vez con Saggy"-dijo Kumiko mientras que el chico se golpeaba la cabeza no podía creerlo lo que le había dicho se había cumplido, su reloj marcaba justamente las 12:10 minutos cuando el Mago oscuro acababa con Saggy y Kumiko con 1000 puntos de vida, en comparación con él quien estaba devastado

-"te lo dije… 10 minutos, yo con 1000 puntos de vida….. "-dijo orgullosa

-"¿cómo lo hiciste?"-preguntó impresionado -"¡¡como lo sabías!!!!!!!!!"

-"bueno pues…. Porque tengo poderes especiales por eso"-rió bajando del tablero al mismo tiempo que el sujeto bajaba -"ahora dame tu carta favorita ¿de acuerdo?"-dijo avanzando mientras que el sujeto le daba la susodicha carta

-"vaya… tu carta favorita es Fusionist es una carta rara, muchas gracias por dármela hace tiempo que quería una de estas"-dijo mientras que sonreía -"¡mira Yugi! ¡tengo una carta nueva!"-dijo acercándose, pero Yugi aun seguía en las nubes

-"ah si… te felicito"

-"¿qué acaso no te alegras porque YO gané este duelo?"-dijo un poco molesta por así decirlo cruzándose de brazos, con la carta en mano

-"no… no es eso, solo que…"-dijo Yugi aun con la voz un poco baja

-"eh… este, creo que será mejor buscar algún lugar para almorzar, se esta haciendo tarde"-intervino Miho tratando de calmar las cosas dando un codazo a su novio

-"si, tienes razón, ya me dio hambre"-dijo con una mano detrás de la cabeza 

-"creo que tienes razón, Miho ¿nos vamos?"-se volteo Kumiko hacia Yugi quien sonrió asintiendo

-"si a comer, al fin ya me preguntaba a que hora dirían eso"-dijo Joey calmando los ánimos, Mai suspiró resignada su pareja algunas veces no sabía que decir en algunos momentos

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos más hasta que llegaron a un especie de restaurante donde habían varios duelistas quien presumían por haber pasado sus primeros duelos junto a sus parejas, las conversaciones pararon -o mejor dicho los chicos pararon de hablar- cuando entro Kumiko al establecimiento, comenzaron -otra vez- los susurros de la "misteriosa y bella duelista" aumentaron cuando ingresó Yugi seguido de sus amigos

-"es muy linda…. Realmente me gusta mucho"-dijo uno de los duelistas -"es como un sueño"-dijo suspirando mirandola algo sonrojado -"no creo realmente que es alguien peligrosa… sino al contrario… se ve muy dulce"

-"no más espera cuando llegues a pelear con ella, no creo que te guste mucho si es que te vence"-dijo su amiga algo enojada -"además corren los rumores que es una "amiga muy especial" de Yugi"

Kumiko se sentó entre Yugi y Joey quienes ya habían notado los comentarios hacia su amiga, ambos miraban a los chicos de forma muy desconfiada. Aquellos notaron sus miradas al igual que Miho la cual sonrió nunca había visto así a Yugi por algo tan superficial como eso.

-"¿qué habrá para almorzar?"-se preguntó Kumiko cogiendo la carta -"mmm creo que escogeré el menú principal ¿ustedes?"-preguntó al resto, pero cuando alzó la mirada ya Yugi y Joey se le habían adelantado a la… ¿caja?, le apareció una gotita al igual que a Mai y Miho

Tea suspiró un vez más, miró otra vez por la ventana, -era la quinta vez en los cinco minutos que habían estado en el establecimiento- no podía ser, de nuevo… ¿Bakura?

-"¿qué sucede, Tea?"-preguntó Tristan al darse cuenta de la impresión de su amiga -"¿qué fue lo que vistes?"-le preguntó, lo cual atrajo la atención del resto de los cuales se habían quedado en la mesa

-"no nada… solo me pareció ver a Bakura afuera, pero creo que fue mi imaginación"-dijo casi inconscientemente -"en realidad, es la segunda vez que lo veo… tu crees que… él haya venido para…."

-"no estoy seguro, pero me supongo que viene acompañado"-dijo Tristan sarcásticamente, pensando en el espíritu de la sortija del milenio de Bakura

-"¿a que se refieren?"-preguntó Kumiko ajena a los pensamientos de Tristan -"hace poco le pregunté a Bakura si iba a venir al Torneo el me dijo que era muy posible… pero… ¿a que se debe su preocupación? ¿qué hay de malo que participe?"

Tea, Tristan y Miho se quedaron sin palabra alguna.

-"¿de quien hablas?"-preguntó Yugi apareciendo a sus espaldas con la bandeja de la comida en sus manos

-"ah estábamos hablando de Bakura…. No se porque se sorprenden tanto, total no creo que sea tan buen duelista como lo somos nosotros ¿eh, Yugi?"-preguntó sonriendo lo cual produjo el leve sonrojo del chico, quien atino a mirar a otro lado, ya le estaba comenzando a molesta un poco que siempre se sonrojase

-"si, he estado pensando en eso, Kumiko"-dijo Mai de repente quien no había apartado la mirada de la ventana -"pienso que es conveniente de que nos separemos, para así cubrir más terreno"-dijo mientras que miraba a todos -"o sea… tú y Yugi se van solos, Joey y yo también…. Pero en cuanto ustedes, chicos…"-dijo mirando a los que restaban -"creo que lo conveniente será que regresen, todo esto me da mala espina"

-"en parte tienes razón Mai, comparto tu idea…"-se apresuró a decir Kumiko -"pero no se que digan ustedes…"

-"bueno… nosotros podríamos entretenernos por algunos de los juegos de la feria"-dijo Miho -"además a ustedes les hará estar muy bien a solas"-rió con picardía -"al final Kaiba dijo que cuando lleguen los duelos últimos se darán en un tablero especial, pienso que allí nos reuniéremos todos"

-"mmm puedes que tengas razón, Miho… pero de todas formas quisiera apoyarlos en sus duelos"-dijo Tea -"ustedes saben que el animo cuenta mucho"

-"lo sé, pero este Torneo es muy distinto al que hizo Pegasus en su isla, no somos solo uno, sino somos ahora dos"-intervino Yugi -"nos podremos apoyar entre ambos"

-"creo que Yugi tiene razón, ellos pueden valerse por si mismos Tea, no creo que haya algún inconveniente"-dijo Joey interrumpiendo su almuerzo, el cual ya había comenzado… a "devorar" -si porque a esa manera no se le puede llamar comer- "además que hay de malo dividirnos entre parejas, total todos confiamos en nuestras parejas ¿no es cierto, Yugi, Kumiko?"

-"ah si… claro"-dijo Kumiko dirigiendo una mirada de desagrado a Joey -"no hay porque preocuparnos"

-"bueno pues, ahora que todo esta dicho… ¡a comer!"-dijo Tristan a lo cual todos suspiraron -exceptuando a Joey quien no había escuchado lo ultimo- "me quede con las ganas de subir a las demás atracciones, en mi opinión nos retrasamos mucho con la adivina esa"

-"si, tienes razón"-dijo Tea comenzando a comer -"yo también quisiera probar mi suerte en la adivinación, como Joey se puso así no hubo tiempo para mí…"

-"¿qué has dicho, Tea?"-dijo Joey comenzando a molestarse por el comentario de su amiga 

Todos rieron ante la actitud de Joey.

-"¿me invitas un helado, Seto?"-preguntó una voz por demás familiar detrás de ellos, los duelistas se voltearon para ver mejor de quien se trataba

-"claro, Mokuba"-solo se escuchó decir entre las personas

-"vaya, pero si es Kaiba"-dijo Joey dejando de comer y parándose al mismo tiempo que lo hacían, Yugi, Kumiko y extrañamente Tea

Kaiba volteo hacia la mesa de Yugi, se asombro por así decirlo, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de completo desagrado hacia Yugi, pero al mirar a su costado… la vio, aquella chica era la misma de la fotografía… pero… podría él asegurarlo… tal vez si, tal vez no

-"Seto… gracias por el helado"-dijo Mokuba sonriendo y en su mano su cono de helado -"ah mira allí esta Yugi ¡Hola, Yugi!... pero a esa chica no la conozco… se parece mucho a la fotografía que tienes en tu escritorio ¿quién es ella, Seto?"

-"no es nadie, Mokuba… no es nadie"-dijo Kaiba cogiendo de los hombros a su hermano mientras que se marchaba, no sin antes "despedirse" de Yugi con la sola mirada y dar otra mirada a Kumiko

-"sigue siendo tan petulante como siempre"-dijo Joey enfadado -"solo nos miraba como no se que"

-"si, pero no me gusto como miraba a Kumiko"-pensó Yugi en esos instantes

-"vaya, al fin te veo más de cerca, Seto Kaiba…. Muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar, pero esta vez frente a frente… primero le ganaré a Yugi… después sigues tú"-pensó Kumiko volviéndose a sentar al igual que Tea quien se había quedado sentada, quien sabría que hubiese dicho o pensado en esos momentos

-"bueno pues, no dejemos que ese "aguafiestas" nos arruine el almuerzo"-dijo Joey retornando a lo que estaba haciendo minutos antes, las personas comenzaban a sentarse, ya que Kaiba en esos momentos partía en su… helicóptero, otra vez -seguramente iba a su oficina- las sillas hicieron el ruido otra vez y los murmullos empezaron de nuevo, ahora el tema de conversación era, Seto Kaiba

Lo que no habían notado es que una sola persona no se había levantado de su mesa, aparentemente estaba solo, tan solo miraba hacia la mesa de los protagonistas mientras que bebía algo… no había apartado la vista de Kumiko ni de Yugi ni un segundo… llevaba lentes oscuros y tenía el cabello negro recogido en una coleta, aparentemente también de 14 años con una baraja de duelo en la mano y en la otra la taza de la cual bebía el líquido….

-"ah estoy satisfecho"-dijo muy feliz Joey

-"claro, como no vas a estar satisfecho, después de haber comido 3 raciones enteras"-dijo Mai en un suspiro de resignación -"debes aprender a comer mucho menos"-dijo terminando de beber de su vaso

-"en cambio, tú, Kumiko apenas probaste bocado"-dijo Miho notando que el plato de la chica estaba casi intacto

-"es que no acostumbro a comer demasiado… además no tengo apetito"-dijo sonriendo a su amiga -"pero gracias por preocuparte, Miho"

-"seguramente así, se conserva más delgada"-dijo Tristan callando a Miho quien iba a decir algo -"por que sino me equivoco lo haces por eso ¿verdad? ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo poco que comes?"-dijo algo severo -"también eres muy delgada, pero creo que estas muy bien así"

-"creo que no eres nadie para decirme que es lo que debo o no debo dejar de hacer"-dijo cogiendo su pequeña mochila y colgándose al hombro -"aunque en parte tienes razón, no como mucho, pero tampoco como tanto y no, no lo hago para conservar mi figura, ya que esta muy bien como esta…. "

-"¿a dónde vas?"-preguntó Miho a Kumiko, después de darle un buen golpe a Tristan por falta de respeto

-"me voy un rato al tocador"

-"espera, te acompaño"-dijo también tomando sus cosas

Ambas ingresaron a la sala, estaba vacía.

-"Kumiko… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"-preguntó Miho lavándose las manos al lado de la chica, quien se acomodaba un poco el cabello

-"claro… pero si es algo con respecto a mi pasado o porque no como mucho no lo hagas"-dijo sacando su peine de su mochila

-"no… nada de eso, te hablo del presente…"-suspiró -"¿estas enamorada de Yugi, verdad?"-dijo sonriendo mientras que la chica esbozaba una sonrisa de burla y asombro, ambas cosas al mismo tiempo

-"¿qué te hace pensar eso? O ¿acaso es una broma?"-le preguntó casi sin poder creerlo -"¿yo? Enamorarme de alguien como Yugi, por favor"-dijo sacudiéndose un poco su largo cabello -"mira no quiero ser descortés, pero él no es mi tipo"-dijo orgullosamente -"acepto que es una persona digna de admirar, pero solo eso"

-"pero…. No se si deba decírtelo, pero he notado que él esta enamorado de ti"-dijo Miho procurando de haber hecho lo correcto

-"¿él y cuantos más?... no creas que no he notado las miradas de los chicos sobre mí, se muy bien con que "miradas" me miran, pero te digo yo jamás pienso enamorarme"-dijo fríamente cruzándose de brazos -"no tengo la culpa de que él se haya fijado en mí, ni tampoco los otros"

-"hablas de él como si fuera alguien más, no como… tu pareja de duelo… ¿por qué lo escogiste a él?"-le preguntó al final 

-"bueno fue… porque"-se mordió los labios, no podía decirle sus verdaderas intenciones -"porque si… porque me dio la gana y ya, no es porque me atrajo en un primer momento ni nada, solo fue por eso"-dijo nerviosa

-"entiendo…."-sonrió 

-"¿qué tanto se tardan ¿eh?"-dijo Tea entrando mientras que Miho salía del tocador esbozando una sonrisa, lo había comprendido… ¡era tan hábil en esas cosas! 

-"no por nada… solo cosas, ahora si me disculpas"-dijo Kumiko saliendo detrás de Miho, a lo cual a Tea le salió una interrogación

Kumiko se apoyó en una pared cercana.

-"¿qué es lo que me sucede?"-dijo apoyando la cabeza sobre la pared -"¿qué es esto que siento?"-dijo mientras que su mente vagó hasta el día de la muerte de su abuela

-"mi niña…no debes llorar, recuerda que yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase, siempre estaré cuidando de ti"-dijo la anciana con una sonrisa

-"no abuelita, no te vayas, yo te necesito mucho… me siento tan sola sin ti… mis padres viajan constantemente tú eres la única que me comprende y ayuda en los momentos difíciles, por favor no te vayas, no me dejes sola"-dijo la pequeña de solo 8 años de edad, si habían trascurrido seis años de la muerte de su abuela

-"querida niña, descuida… ya no estarás sola una vez que estés con tus padres y más aun, cuando te llegues a enamorar de alguien"-dijo la anciana acariciando el cabello de la pequeña -"quiero dejarte este recuerdo"-dijo entregándole el medallón, el cual colgaba de su cuello

-"pero abuela… que dices ¡yo jamás me llegaré a enamorar de alguien!"-casi grita la niña -"en cuanto a esto, creo que debes dárselo a mamá, ella lo debe tener y no yo"

-"no puedes evitar el amor cuando llega, sea a la edad que sea, Kumiko…. Tu madre no esta aquí, pero tu lo mereces, ya que siempre has estado a mi lado, apoyándome y dándome alegrías… sé que algún día encontraras a alguien quien te quiera como eres, tan libre, orgullosa y hasta rebelde"

-"abuelita… no te vayas, no se que voy a hacer sin ti, sin tu compañía……"-ahora la niña lloraba cogiendo con ambas manos la manta que tenía la anciana

-"buscalo, Kumiko… tienes que encontrar… a… la… persona… que … te… quiera como… e…eres… en realidad"-fueron las ultimas palabras, y el ultimo deseo de la anciana

-"abuelita… abuelita ¡responde!"-dijo la niña tratando de levantarla, sin respuesta alguna -"¿por qué abuela? ¿por qué me pides algo que jamás cumpliré?¡¿por qué?!"

-"¿estas bien, Kumiko?"-dijo una voz, sin saberlo Kumiko sabía quedado sentada en el suelo con lagrimas que recorrían su hermoso rostro -"toma"

-"Yugi, eres tú"-dijo mirándolo entre sus lágrimas a quien le extendía un pañuelo -"muchas gracias"-dijo mientras que lo abrazaba, no sabía porque pero necesitaba que alguien la abrazase en esos momentos

**_(1) Just wild beat Comunication,_**

**_Al sentir el golpe de la lluvia_**

**_Quiero expresarte la pasión que siento_**

**_Por todo mi cuerpo muy cerca del tuyo._**

**_Tus fríos hombros húmedos, abracé fuerte para darte calor_**

**_Tus dedos que temblorosos estan_**

**_¿Qué serán lo que buscan con obsesión?_**

**_Esa mirada en tus ojos quiero proteger_**

**_La tristeza y fortaleza pueden cambiar el amor al confiar_**

**_Just wild beat Comunication,_**

**_Al sentir el golpe de la lluvia_**

**_Quiero expresarte la pasión que siento_**

**_Por todo mi cuerpo muy cerca del tuyo._**

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

El viento entraba suavemente por la gran ventana de la lujosa habitación, digna de reyes o tal vez… faraones, abrió los ojos lentamente estaba acostado sobre una enorme cama con mantas de seda, no había nadie a su lado…. Fijo su mirada entonces hacia aquella ventana, de pronto vio una figura femenina, estaba vestida con un traje blanco, casi traslúcido, su largo cabello caía bajo sus hombros como hermosas cascadas…. 

Si ya había amanecido… era tan reconfortante amanecer y la primera persona que veía era… ella, aquel ser que solo podía ser calificado como "ángel" debido a su ternura, dulzura y belleza que solo mostraba frente a él. La hermosa figura se iba acercando lentamente a su lecho, como cada mañana se podía observar, desde aquella mañana el hermoso y majestuoso "(*)Río Nilo", pero como dije anteriormente no era el Nilo lo cual anhelaba ver sino a la figura quien se acercaba… estar tan cerca de ella era algo mágico, tanta paz, tanta… libertad por así decirlo, tanto deseo…

-"¿me pareció que te agrada bastante este lugar ¿eh?"-dijo una voz interrumpiéndolo de sus sueños, estaban en un gran campo abierto -Kaiba si que se esforzó mucho- donde el viento soplaba dulcemente, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol

-"¿eh? Si esta muy lindo, además el día es perfecto… pero creo que no hemos venido a descansar, sino a jugar"-dijo Yugi algo impresionado por lo que acababa de ver en sus "pensamientos" 

-"si… pero no veo ningún retador activo… creo que más tarde tendremos que ir a retar algunos porque por las dos victorias que hemos tenido, creo que es suficiente para que se asusten un poquito"-rió Kumiko dando un pequeña mordida a la manzana la cual la acababa de sacar de su mochila -"¿quieres, una?"

-"no gracias"-dijo Yugi mirando y pensando a la vez en Kumiko y en su pensamiento -"Kumiko ¿por qué estabas llorando cuando llegue a verte?"

-"fue, porque… porque recordé algo muy triste"-dijo dejando de comer la manzana y con una expresión de melancolía en su rostro -"recordé el momento en que mi abuela falleció, hace 6 años"-dijo cerrando los ojos por un segundo

-"ya veo… disculpa te hice recordar malos recuerdos…. No… no lo sabía"

-"no tienes porque preocuparte"-sonrió -"a lo pasado, pasado… ahora, es el presente"-dijo dándole otra mordida a aquella manzana

-"me alegra que lo tomes de esa manera… hace unos meses"-dijo Yugi mientras que pasaba por su mente imágenes de lo que había pasado a su abuelo y en la isla de los duelistas -"el alma de mi abuelo fue atrapada por una especie de magia antigua… que tiene que ver justamente con los artículos del milenio que te dije, esta vez un… hombre llamado Maximiliam Pegasus"-dijo mientras que a Kumiko abría los ojos como platos, se refería al creador del juego de duelo de monstruos -"si, el creador del juego gracias a su "ojo del milenio" robo el alma de mi abuelo, obligándome a jugar para rescatarlo"

-"pero, Yugi, lo que me cuentas es terrible ¿Pegasus se atrevió a hacerle ese gran daño a tu abuelo pero… sobre todo a ti?"-dijo Kumiko mirándolo con una expresión de tristeza en sus brillantes ojos verdes, para cual Yugi asintió, estaba demasiado serio como para sonrojarse en esos momentos

-"si… pero también quería mi rompecabezas, era para resucitar a su esposa pero, me temo que esa no era la forma, ya que también no solo atrapo la alma de mi abuelo, sino que también las almas de Kaiba y su hermanito, Mokuba"-dijo recordando el duelo de Kaiba contra Pegasus, y a él mismo enfrentándose a Kaiba -"Kaiba jugó conmigo y después contra Pegasus… fui vencido, pero solo porque Kaiba estaba arriesgándolo todo, si no hubiese sido por Tea en esos instantes… jamás me lo hubiera perdonado en mi vida"

-"estoy de acuerdo con que esa no era la forma… pero Kaiba se expuso… creo que llegando a un acuerdo todo se hubiese arreglado, ¿por qué dices que Tea te ayudó?"-preguntó Kumiko al final mientras que tomaba la mano de Yugi entre las suyas

-"porque ella fue… ella impidió que con el impacto de las cartas matase a Kaiba… él estaba al borde de un abismo prácticamente, creo que le tiene mucha consideración a Kaiba, aunque no lo note mucho porque estaba prácticamente destrozado por dentro"-dijo Yugi quien había notado que ambos estaban con las manos cogidas, lo cual no le importó en lo más mínimo -"creo que… en esos momentos necesitaba de ti… ojala te hubiese conocido antes"

-"¿por… porque dices eso?"-le preguntó asombrada -"tienes a tus amigos, ellos se preocupan por ti, se ve que Tea te ve como un hermanito menor… me he fijado mucho en eso"-sonrió -"es una buena amiga, al igual que el "tonto de Joey" y el "fastidioso de Tristan"

Yugi rió ante tal comentario.

-"lo digo porque tu persona me inspira mucha paz, esa paz es la que necesito para seguir adelante"-dijo mirandola ¿¿¿¿qué acababa de decirle???????

-"entiendo… pero creo que… no me quedaré mucho en esta ciudad, yo soy alguien que viaja, así que… me temo que tarde o temprano me iré"-dijo distanciándose de él un poco, estaban muy cerca

-"¿no hay forma de que te quedes?"-preguntó -"si pasara algo inesperado quizá"

-"depende de lo que llegue a pasar, todo es cosa del destino"-dijo Kumiko -"bueno pasando a otro tema, Yugi el espíritu quien comparte tu cuerpo… ¿no sabes quien es?"-dijo incómoda echándose en el pasto

-"no… no lo sé… pero presiento que es alguien antiguo y por decir… misterioso"-dijo Yugi pensando -"la vez que hablaron… ¿qué notaste?"

-"es alguien con una personalidad distinta a la tuya, pero raramente son iguales…"-dijo mientras que lo veía con una gotita -"creo que no me entiendes ¿verdad?"

Yugi negó con la cabeza

-"no… te entiendo a la perfección ya que yo siento lo mismo"-dijo Yugi -"esta presencia es muy misteriosa, pero creo que puedo confiar en ella"

-"yo estoy segura que si"-dijo Kumiko -"cuando hablé con él parecía alguien comprensivo pero sobre todo una buena persona"-dijo recordando las palabras, pero también tenía mucha curiosidad -"creo que puedes confiar en él"

-"hasta ahora nunca me ha fallado ni una sola vez"-sonrió -"le estoy muy agradecido ya que me ayudó a recuperar el alma de mi abuelo, eso jamás lo olvidaré ya que es muy importante"

-"si… mi abuela también lo era…"-dijo con nostalgia 

-"lo siento mucho, no quise entristecerte, Kumiko"-dijo Yugi

-"ya te dije que no tienes porque preocuparte por mí y mucho menos por mi abuela, ella ya falleció y he aprendido a superar eso"-dijo casi en un susurro tratando de aparentar ser fuerte en frente de él, pero casi sin conseguirlo -"¿me permitirías ver y hablar con Yami Yugi otra vez, por favor?"-preguntó al aludido quien asintió

Segundos después, Kumiko estaba en frente de Yami Yugi.

-"veo que nos volvemos a ver… eso era justamente lo que quería, Kumiko"-dijo Yami al mirarla, Kumiko se acababa de sentar en el pasto, el dulce viento llevaba su cabello como si fuese parte de él

Se observaba una gran festividad, personas importantes habían acudido a la ceremonia: egiptos, asirios, hititas entre otros grupos cercanos al país del Nilo… de pronto se escucharon las trompetas sonar… venía la familia real: salieron doncellas, princesas, seguidos por la familia… los pasos se escuchaban firmemente mientras que se acercaban…

-"me recuerdas tanto a alguien"-dijo Yami mirando a Kumiko, sacudió su cabeza ¿qué era lo que había visto? -"sabías que eres muy hermosa"

La aludida se sonrojó por el comentario de Yami, realmente Yugi era demasiado "inocente" como para compararlo con la otra presencia.

-"no solo tu… belleza física es muy similar a una belleza que ya había observado anteriormente… me da la impresión que tu mirada y tus ojos los he visto en otro lugar"-dijo mientras que Kumiko pensaba si lo que había hecho era correcto, ya que también se sentía algo atraída hacia esa presencia

¿¿¿qué le estaba pasando?? ¿¿cómo podía pensar en eso??? ¿¿sentirse atraída por Yugi o por Yami Yugi??? ¡¡si eran la misma persona!!!

-"bueno… gracias por tus palabras, pero quisiera saber… por favor has un intento por recordar quien eres"-dijo la chica casi suplicante -"no puedes seguir así…. No puedes seguir torturándote por no saber quien eres en realidad, o tal vez quien fuiste"-dijo ahora ella tomándole de la mano a lo cual a Yami le recorrió una presencia extrañamente familiar

-"esta bien… lo haré porque tú me lo pides"-dijo resignado cerrando los ojos

-"si, por favor, haz el intento, pero no lo hagas por mí sino por ti y también por Yugi, él también quiere saber más de ti, quien eres y de donde vienes"

-"lo sé, le he causado mucho problemas sin querer pero quiero que aprenda a ser fuerte frente a los problemas que tiene que afrontar".dijo Yami cerrando los ojos una vez más

-"shhh"-dijo tapándole la boca con dos dedos -"sabías que en el fondo eres alguien con buenos sentimientos sé que lo que hicistes por Yugi lo hiciste con la mejor intención, por algo lo haz ayudado en todo lo que has podido, pero por ahora solamente concéntrate en encontrar quien eres y de donde vienes"

Pasaron alrededor de unos 5 a 10 minutos en absoluto silencio, Yami estaba con los ojos cerrados, de vez en cuando los abría para apreciar a la chica quien estaba a su lado observándolo.

-"es inútil, al parecer los recuerdos vienen cuando te veo más fijamente"-dijo inconscientemente lo ultimo para sorpresa de Kumiko

-"¿a que te refieres?"-dijo extrañada Kumiko quien no entendía a que se refería con la ultima expresión

-"mira no se si Yugi haya tenido visiones, pero yo si"-dijo mirando hacia el pasto -"he visto antiguas cortes de faraones, en palacios reales, pero no me explicó el porque jamás puedo ver a la familia real, no puedo ver al faraón ni a los hermanos, ni a la esposa, ni a los hijos, tampoco a los consejeros ni sacerdotes, tampoco escribas"

-"eso es raro, aunque puede ser una pista muy importante… que bueno que me lo dijiste"-dijo Kumiko pensativa -"me pregunto ¿qué podrá significar?, tal vez si le preguntamos a Yugi"-dijo rápidamente

-"esta bien, pero espero que pronto nos volveremos a ver"-dijo Yami mientras que volvía a ser Yugi

-"dalo por hecho, nos veremos cuando a Yugi le toque enfrentar a alguien"-dijo mientras que Yugi volvía y Yami se iba

-"¿qué sucedió? ¿te dijo algo importante?"-preguntó Yugi al volver

-"si… me dijo algo muy curioso, me dijo que había tenido visiones del antiguo Egipto… ¿no habrás tenido alguna tu Yugi?"-preguntó Kumiko

Yugi negó.

-"hasta ahora nada… aunque todo tenga que ver con los artículos del milenio… son de allá ¿sabías? Por esa razón llevan el "Ojo de Osiris" todos… ahora que lo pienso ¿sabes como consiguió tu abuela tu medallón?"-preguntó Yugi cogiendo su rompecabezas

-"pues, mis abuelos fueron arqueólogos, los dos… ambos se conocieron por su afición y cultura hacia los Egipcios y fenicios… creo que en una de sus excavaciones lo hallaron, al parecer a mi abuela le dio curiosidad y bueno creo que lo cogio, aunque sabía perfectamente que esta pieza debería ir a un museo, pero prefirió quedársela ella y no entregársela al museo, mi abuelo la apoyó en todo… yo estoy de acuerdo, una pieza tan linda no es para un museo"-explicó Kumiko cogiendo el suyo

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

-"así que tu eres, Bakura ¿eh?"-dijo una figura desde las sombras, a lo cual Bakura se volteo

-"si, así es… ¿quién eres tu?"-dijo Bakura mientras que su sortija comenzaba a brillar otra vez, -era la tercera vez consecutiva- "me parece que no nos conocemos, tu voz no me resulta familiar"

-"oh, si… claro que nos conocemos, en tu vida pasada"-susurró el espectro aun desde la sombras -"revélate ante mí, espíritu"-murmuró a la misma vez que el "Bakura malo aparecía"

-"ah eres tu… cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿eh?"-dijo "Bakura" acercándose -"supongo que has venido por lo mismo que yo"-dijo mientras que el individuo se da a la luz

-"y exactamente…. Si creo que dices eso… debes estar pensando en lo mismo que yo, por algo fuimos o somos "ladrones o mejores conocidos como caza recompensas"-agregó -"solo que yo vengo a buscar a otra pieza muy importante que ha aparecido y que no veo desde hace milenios…"

-"¿te refieres a…?"

-"por supuesto que me refiero a eso, ¿qué dices, "sin nombre"… aceptas el trato?"-preguntó el sujeto quien tenía lentes oscuros y su cabellos largo negro recogido -en otras palabras era el mismo sujeto del restaurante- "claro que te recompensaré de una manera justa, si es que cumplo con mi objetivo"

-"así que aun sigues tras su búsqueda, aunque el faraón también estaba muy empeñoso en aquella "pieza" por algo…"

-"no digas más… ya sabes que siempre he odiado al faraón con todas mis fuerzas, y más por lo que hizo"-dijo la figura -"pero también es agradable encontrar a otros amigos por el camino, aunque hasta ahora no me hayas dicho si o no"

-"esta bien, acepto, se ve interesante, además tu pusiste nuestro apodo ¿eh? "caza recompensas" prefiero el uso de "ladrón" o "saqueador" pero creo que ese nos convendría bastante bien, aunque vayamos a quitar algo antiguo y misterioso"

-"buena decisión, siempre fuiste así… te gusto mucho el peligro, también sé muy bien que no te convendría estar en el lado contrario por lo que puede sucederte, te conozco a la perfección, eres arriesgado, pero no atolondrado… todo muy bien equilibrado, eso es digno de admirar"-argumento -"por algo fuimos "buenos amigos" en aquellos días"

-"siempre estuviste al lado del faraón, aunque realmente lo odiabas con todas tus fuerzas y querías destruirlo a cualquier costo… pero siempre fallabas ¿se debía acaso a sus consejeros, su sacerdote, sus hermanos… o su…?"

-"procura callar la boca, no debes decir nada que pueda ser que te lastime… y eso no quieres ¿verdad?"

-"bueno, callaré… permaneceré callado"

-"buena decisión, querido amigo, pero… una palabra de más y adiós" -dijo el sujeto avanzando -"por cierto ¿cómo entraste? No creo que hayas conseguido pareja alguna"-se burló 

-"¿cómo crees tú?"-dijo también sarcástico 

-"pues como recuerdo golpeabas a quien se te enfrentara… no me digas que también en este tiempo usas esos… métodos tan anticuados"-sonrió 

-"te recuerdo que yo no tengo poderes especiales para hacer que las personas hagan tu voluntad, que otra opción me quedaba"-dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras que lo seguía -"ya que tu eres un……"

-"te hago recordar que… si dices algo más puedo acabar contigo en cuestión de segundos"-replicó el sujeto -"para mí va a ser mucho más fácil apoderarme de la pieza en esta época ya que no va ser tan "resguardada" como lo era anteriormente"

-"veo que tienes un plan"

-"si… primero me acercaré a mi objetivo, luego… mejor será que lo veas por ti mismo, solo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo"-rió de una forma muy… aterradora, a cualquier "mortal" congelaría con su sola risa****

-"que extraño, te conozco años y años, pero siempre que creo conocerte lo suficiente me confundo más con tu extraña personalidad… y luego pienso que lo que te conozco no significa nada a comparación de lo que tu me conoces"-pensó en voz alta

-"si, tienes mucha razón y sabes que… jamás podrás llegar a conocerme a mi totalidad, como lo hago yo contigo… tu sabes que jamás abandonaré mi objetivo así muera en el intento"

-"si, estoy de acuerdo… eres una persona por demás extraña, aunque realmente me simpatizas… también se perfectamente que podrías llegar a matarme en cuestión de segundos pero hay un inconveniente"-dijo mientras que el sujeto se detenía -"si… este te recuerdo que no es mi cuerpo, solo lo uso para mi conveniencia además que…"

-"te equivocas, si te destruyo junto con tu "victima" ambos mueren, y eso lo sabes perfectamente, sabes que tengo los poderes suficientes para eliminarte… ¿crees que soy un estúpido?"-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-"bueno, solo decía, pero parece que recuerdas todo lo que puedes hacer con tus poderes"

-"eso es una parte de lo que recuerdo… para ser exactos, mi odio hacia el faraón se ha ido incrementando al paso de los años, los siglos y los milenios…."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Se podía escuchar la típica música circense dentro de la llamada "feria", algunos juegos todavía seguían funcionando justamente cuando casi ya no había nadie en las atracciones -por no decir nadie- entre el público solo habían 3 personas: Miho, Tea y Tristan, quienes vagaban…

-"creo que debimos acompañarlos, frente a lo que nos hayan dicho"-dijo Tea un poco molesta

-"vamos, Tea ellos necesitan estar… solos además estan en parejas, lo único que compadezco es a Joey quien esta con Mai, espero que lo sepa tratar bien, tu sabes lo posesiva que a veces resultar ser Mai con Joey"-dijo Tristan con una mano sobre su cabeza

-"pues creo que esos dos la van a pasar muy bien"-rió Miho -"al igual que Yugi y Kumiko, tienen que poner sus sentimientos en orden y para eso tienen que estar solos, pero estoy segura que ambos estan bien"

-"¿sentimientos? ¿a que te refieres? ¿eh?"-preguntó a su novia quien solo se limito a sonreír, suspiró, últimamente su novia se había vuelto mucho más misteriosa que de costumbre

-"ah allí esta"-dijo Tea alzando la voz y la mirada hacia la conocida carpa de adivinación -"quiero probar mi suerte"

-"¿qué… otra vez? ¡Tea regresa!-gritó Tristan tratando de alcanzarla, muy tarde Tea había entrado a la carpa

-"señora… disculpe quisiera saber a que me voy a enfrentar… tengo un mal presentimiento"-dijo mientras que la anciana le echaba la mirada encima, la reconoció de inmediato

-"bueno, pues esta bien… siéntate, todavía tengo algo de tiempo"-dijo la anciana viendo hacia su bola de cristal -"estas algo confundida ¿verdad? ¿sentimientos?... ah ya veo con respecto a una persona… descuida lo que sientes por él es solo simpatía"-sonrió -"pero en cambio… hacia otra persona, me parece que es algo muy… misterioso, pero encantador a la vez"-dijo la anciana -"pronto te sucederá algo muy interesante, tienes que estar preparada para todo ¿entiendes? No tomes mucha importancia a lo que te digan o piensen, solo haz lo que te dicta el corazón, y saldrás muy bien"

-"¿en serio?... esta bien, trataré de hacer lo que me dice… ahora quisiera saber que…"

-"claro que si"-dijo la anciana dulcemente -"veamos… tú eres el "mago de la fe"… me parece que no es una sorpresa ¿aprecias mucho esa carta? Si, porque salvo a un amigo una vez"-dijo la anciana

-"como lo sabe…"

-"es magia, solo magia"-dijo la anciana -"te doy un consejo… si ves que alguien te va a decir algo… solo hazle caso, también ayuda en lo que puedas a tus amigos ya que ellos confiarán en ti, pero sobre todo en otras personas… no te impresiones por lo que te tengan que decir"

-"de… de acuerdo"-dijo Tea sonriendo -"muchas gracias"

La anciana sonrió asintiendo, viendo que salía Tea.

-"¿por qué no entraron?"-les reclamó Tea a Tristan y a Miho quienes se habían quedado afuera durante su estadía en la carpa 

-"porque preferimos quedarnos afuera a esperarte"-respondió Miho -"¿qué carta eres?"

-"el mago de la fé… esa carta me recordó cuando Joey fue… o casi muere gracias al espíritu de Bakura, gracias a esa carta revivió, siempre le estaré muy agradecida por ello"-dijo Tea -"bueno pues, vayamos a divertirnos que tenemos todo el parque de diversiones para nosotros"

-"esta con muchos más ánimos"-dijo Tristan 

Miho solo asintió. 

-"espero que Kumiko pueda entender lo que va a suceder en los próximos días… ella te necesita o te va a necesitar mucho Yugi Moto….."-dijo la anciana guardando sus cosas desde el interior de la carpa -"ayúdala en todo lo que sea necesario"-suspiró cerrando un baúl muy viejo

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime: **Nihao!!!!!!!!  A todos n_n espero que les haya gustado el capítulo n.nUU se me paso la mano, pero esta muy interesante, ya saben sobre Bakura (para todas sus fans je je, sobre todo a Nakuru Tsukishiro n_n) más sobre el pasado de Kumiko fue muy duro pero que bueno que estaba allí Yugi para consolarla *//* por eso es que me gusta mucho ¡¡¡¡¡es tan lindo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Lime se trata de controlar para no comenzar a saltar por toda su habitación ¬¬U) T.T tristes por la escena de su abuelita ¡_¡ casi me hizo llorar, aunque yo lo haya escrito ¡_¡ snif, sus palabras son hermosas (esperen un momento fui yo quien lo escribió n.nUU) ¿cuál será la verdadera identidad del sujeto ese? ¿por qué odiaba tanto al faraón? Y es más ¿quién es en realidad la vieja adivina? ¿cómo será ahora que "Bakura" y el sujeto se aliaron? ¿y su plan? Tantas preguntas sin respuestas ¿y… las visiones de Yami Yugi? ¿podrán significar algo o tan solo es su imaginación? ¿quién lo sabe? Solo yo je je n.n y muy pronto todos ustedes para los que leen los fics finalmente una pregunta más ¿Joey y Mai se llevarán bien? Y no como "el gato y el perro" ji ji esperen un poco más n_n

Espero que me dejen muchos reviews como siempre lo hacen n_n

**Vocabulario:**

**(*)Río Nilo:** Es el río más largo del mundo ubicado en Egipto, el cual sirve como fuente de navegación e irrigación desde hace milenios n_n recorre todo Egipto

**Canciones:**

(1) **Just Comunication:** "Sólo Comunicación" Primer opening de Gundan Wing, pero en versión en español (la canción es muy linda je je ideal para el abrazo) si vemos la letra podremos descubrir que hay algo más que un simple abracito n_n

**¡¡¡Avances para el próximo capítulo!!!!:** Se ven mucho más duelos n.n ya les dije que no soy muy buena, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para que me salgan bien. También se encuentran con alguien inesperado n.n ¿quién será?

**Capítulo V La decisión de Kumiko**

Reviews por parte de….

**Hentai Girl:** Ji ji n_n pues creo que eso se verá aun… n_nUU quien sabe tal vez ella lo hace por pura conveniencia n_nUU si, me parece una buena idea hacer que Yami se sonrojase n___n

**Nakuru Tsukishiro:** n_n Bakura ya apareció jijijiji sé que te gusta mucho… así que por todas sus fans y por ti lo he hecho aparecer n_____n aunque más va a aparecer Yami Bakura que el mismo Bakura

**Alea:** En cuanto a lo de Tea n_nUUU, bueno es que este cap. lo escribí antes que transmitiesen ese capítulo, pero no afectará en la historia para nada, espero haberlo aclarado (en realidad ya llevo 7 capítulos en publicacion, pero no exactamente en fanfiction je je n.n)

**Brenda-chan:** Hola!!! Amiga que bueno que te haya gustado el fic *o* ¿pareja? Te refieres a lo de duelos u otra cosa XDDD, bueno eso de ser lanzada ese es su carácter n_nUUU, si a mí tambien me gusto mucho la escena de Joey y sip, Tea es la delegada de la clase por lo que leí en algunas paginas XD 

n_nUUUUUU tu sabes que soy 100% fan de Lyserg *o* jijijiijijijiji, aunque tambien sabes que lo soy de Yami y del pequeño Yugi n_n siempre me repito ¿Lyserg o Yami/Yugi? @_@

**Kero:** ayyy Lime

**Lime:** n_nUU aun no me puedo decidir XD, los "dos" son tan lindos *o*

**Sakura:** n_nUUU se ven que te gustan mucho ¿quién te gusta más?

**Lime:** @_@ ¿por qué Sakura me preguntas eso? no se por quien decidirme

**Sakura y Kero:** n_nUUUUUUU

**Lime:** *o* me encantan….. bueno ese no es el punto ¬¬U que opinan del fic

**Sakura:** pues a mí si me gustó n_n

**Kero:** esta pasable ¬¬

**Lime:** ¬¬UUUUU

**Yugi:** n_nUUU

**Lime:** ¡¡Yugi, estabas por aquí!!!!! n///n

**Yugi:** eh… si n_nUUUUUU

**Lime (por lo bajo):** espero que no me haya escuchado n///n

**Yugi:** ¿escuchar que?

**Lime:** n-nUU no nada (se hace la loca)

**Sakura y Kero:** XDDDDDDD al parecer es más distraído que Lime misma

**Lime:** ¬¬U que insinuan, chicos

**Sakura:** no nada n_nU

**Lime:** u.u creo que esta muy largo…. n_nU espero que me dejen muchos reviews!!! se los agradecería mucho n_nUUUU


	5. La decisión de Kumiko

**_Una reencarnación inesperada_**

****

**_Cap V_**

****

**_La decisión de Kumiko_**

****

Kumiko y Yugi caminaban juntos por un extenso y hermoso bosque los enormes arboles solo podían dejar pasar algunos rayos de sol, Yugi echó un vistazo a su reloj, marcaban las 4 de la tarde en punto, el día estaba terminando al parecer los duelos iban a tardar un poco, pero no estaba muy seguro de todo ello, lo unico que podía asegurar era que se sentía muy feliz al lado de la persona que estaba a su costado, era un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado, no sólo por la belleza y gracia de ella sino por su personalidad porque había descubierto que lo que aparentaba era solamente un fragil y gran espejo de ilusiones, detrás de este estaba una personalidad totalmente distinta a lo que trataba de aparentar.

-"me muero por tener un duelo"-dijo Kumiko estirandose un poco -"ahora que estamos solos, creo que será mucho mejor, sin ninguna clase de presión ni nada por el estilo"-afirmó mientras que -otra vez- se encontraban en un campo abierto. 

El lugar que había escogido Kaiba para jugar duelos era sencillamente impresionante, un gran logro de su compañía obviamente por una parte era bosque y areas verdes, mientras que en la otra mitad era una majestuosa ciudad con todas las comodidades ¿cómo lo había logrado? Esa era una pregunta muy fue de "serie" para este caso.

-"esperemos que pronto encontremos a alguien a quien vencer"-dijo Yugi dejando de mirarla por un instante mientras que se acercaban al centro, era una gran arena de duelo sobre ella dos personas batiendose -"mira, allí hay un duelo"-dijo corriendo hacia la dirección del tablero

-"esperame, Yugi"-gritó Kumiko corriendo detrás de él

-"¿quiénes son?"-preguntó Yugi a una chica peliroja quien dirigió una mirada de desconfianza a Kumiko y Yugi, los acababa de reconocer 

-"¿no te acuerdas de él, Yugi? Es Duke Deblin y su contrincante se llama Ronald Frasie es un campeón de la zona sur y yo soy su pareja"-dijo un poco orgullosa mientras que Yugi veía a Duke, no lo había notado

-"¡vamos, Duke! ¡vamos, Duke! ¡¿quien es el mejor?! ¡¿quién es el mejor?! ¡¡¡es Duke!!!!!!!!"-dijeron tres chicas al lado de ellos -eran las mismas porristas del duelo de Yugi contra Deblin para ser exactos- "¡Dame una "D"! ¡Dame una "U"! ¡Dame una "K"! ¡Dame una "E"! ¡¡¡¡Duke!!!!!!!!!!!"

-"esto no puede ser, es el mismo sujeto de la tienda grande"-dijo Kumiko suspirando resignada mirando a las porristas, al igual que Yugi

-"al parecer a él si le permitieron pasar con sus "porristas"-dijo con una gotita recordando el "espectaculo" de Mai con el guardia de seguridad en la entrada -"¿cómo lo habrá hecho?"

-"hay niño, eres tan ingenuo"-dijo la acompañante del contrincante de Duke -"siempre y cuando des algo de dinero para los "perros" siempre lograras lo que quieres"

-"en eso si tienes razón, pero porque no miras a tu pareja… al parecer esta a punto de perder frente a Deblin"-dijo Kumiko señalando hacia el tablero, era cierto solo estaba con 100 puntos de vida y Duke con 500 a la cabeza -"al parecer le falta practica ¿eh?"

-"no te confíes que aun no saca su mejor carta"-dijo la chica sacudiendose el cabello rojo -"Ronald no perderá este duelo"

-"pondré esta carta anti-defensa en el campo"-dijo Ronald a Duke quien lo miró altivamente y pondré al famoso "dragon negro de ojos rojos"-dijo cruzandose de brazos

-"es la misma carta de Joey"-dijo Yugi admirado -"es una carta muy rara"-se asombró aun más

-"¿e… esa carta tiene Joey?"-preguntó Kumiko asombrada tambien -"pues ya veremos como la usa este individuo en este duelo"-dijo al final bajo las miradas de la chica que estaba a su lado, fue cuando Deblin se fijó en alguien del publico

-"veo que hay muy buen publico"-dijo Duke acomodandose el cabello -"esta victoria te la dedico a ti, hermosa Kumiko"-gritó pero al parecer la aludida no le hizo caso alguno -"te agradezco por venir a verme, realmente lo aprecio, ya que se que en el fondo lo que sientes por mí"

-"simplemente despecho"-dijo en voz baja mientras que las porristas de Duke le lanzaban miradas asesinas a Kumiko y Yugi estaba algo enfadado, la chica peliroja lo miro algo interesada para luego hablar con su compañero o por lo menos sacarlo de sus sueños

-"es muy linda"-dijo Ronald para luego concentrarse en su juego o más fue por los gritos de su pareja -"¡¿cómo me podrás vencer, ¿eh?! Destruiré a tus monstruos en menos de medio minutos tal vez sea mejor yo le dedique esta victoria a esa belleza ¿no te parece?"-dijo orgullosamente

-"¡ay no, Duke va a perder!"-gritaron las porristas al unísolo mientras que comenzabana llorar a coro -"¡No Duke!, no pierdas"

-"descuiden he dado mi palabra no perderé frente a este… sujeto"-dijo acomodandose -"además cuento con sus porras ¿no es cierto?"

-"¡Duke! ¡Duke! ¡Duke! ¡Duke!"-gritaron más fuertes mientras que comenzaban a hacer cosas llamativas a todos les apareció una gotita

-"son un trío de halagadoras"-suspiró Kumiko aun con la gotita sobre ella

-"¡vamos preciosa, no te pongas celosa! ¡nadie es mas bella que tú!"-gritó Duke

-"no hemos venido para ver como la cortjas, Deblin ¡he venido a ganar este torneo y eso es lo que voy a hacer!"-gritó su contrincante algo molesto apoyando las cartas sobre el tablero

-"esta bien, esta bien si quieres perder más rápido adelante, no tienes que gritar, pondré esta carta bocabajo y a este monstruo en modo de ataque ah si esta otra carta boca abajo"-terminó Deblin

-"despidete de tus puntos de vida farsante"-dijo ordenando a su dragón atacar -"¿qué es esto? ¿una carta de trampa?"

-"así es "energía negativa"-dijo activandola -"absorve tu ataque y no me daña pero a ti te deja muy indefenso… pongo a mi tortuga catapulta en modo de ataque y con la carta magica que tenía oculta ¡el control cerebral!... pondré a tu famoso dragón para que sirva como un sacrificio… que pena creo que eso reduce tus puntos de vida a cero, estas acabado"

-"pero, esto es imposible ¿cómo puedo perder contra un… sujeto como tú Duke?"

-"¡Duke! ¡Duke, ganó! ¡es el mejor! ¡es el mejor! ¡¡¡¡¡Duuuke!!!!!!!"-gritaron las porristas mientras que Kumiko y Yugi se miraron resignados una vez más

-"será mejor irnos a otro lado, Yugi"-dijo Kumiko mirando con desagrado a Deblin mientras que reclamaba la carta rara de su oponente -"no me agrada mucho la compañía de esta persona"

-"concuerdo contigo… a mí tampoco"-dijo volteandose -"sobre todo por lo que dijo en su duelo ¡¿cómo se le ocurrió decir semejante tontería?!"-pensó por un segundo sin darse cuenta Duke estaba detrás de ellos

-"¿no te alegra que haya ganado pequeña Kumiko?"-dijo altivo ignorando a Yugi por completo

-"mira mi nombre es Ku-mi-ko, detesto que me llamen de cierta fomra que no es debida, ojala que te lo aprendas en poco tiempo… aunque eso sería un milagro de tu parte"-dijo volteandose otra vez -"vamonos Yugi"

-"eres una chica dificil ¿eh? Bueno pues así te haces mucho más atractiva para mí"-dijo sarcasticamente -"eres muy hermosa, mi novia perfecta"-dijo -"un empresario de éxito con una hermosa chica, es una gran oportunidad"-siguió hablando pero al parecer ni Kumiko ni Yugi le estaban prestando atención -"¿por qué no miras cuando te habló?"-la cogió de un brazo obligandola a mirarla -"necesito de una pareja, ya que solo he venido con mis lindas porristas, pero creo que ya la encontré"

-"si no te has fijado, yo ya tengo una pareja"-dijo la chica algo molesta liberandose

-"eso es verdad"-dijo Yugi haciendole cara a Duke, quien lo miró con expresión de burla y de rechazo

-"es una pena… si quieres continuar con Yugi, esta bien… pero la oferta va a seguir en pie, no solo en el torneo sino después de este"-dijo mientras que ambos se internaban en el bosque una vez más dejandolo hablar solo por segunda o tercera vez en el día

-"como detesto a esos sujetos"-dijo enfadada Kumiko cruzandose de brazos -"son tan molestos, me fastidian que sean tan posesivos"-dijo mientras que miraba con extrañeza a Yugi quien anotaba en una pequeña libreta

-"no ser posesivo"-escribió mientras que Kumiko lo miraba aun extrañada -"no… no pasa nada"

-"de… de acuerdo, supongo…"

Yugi rió algo nervioso después de eso.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

-"ahora dame tu carta favorita, perdedor"-dijo Mai mientras que Joey la miraba con una gotita al lado del tablero de hologramas -"gané, otra vez, esto es fabuloso"-se halagó a sí misma, por octava vez en el día a Joey le comenzaba a fastidiar un poco su actitud tan altanera

-"oye, no puedes intentar ser un poco más amable, Mai"-dijo Joey casi pidiendo lo imposible -"lo digo ya que no me has dejado jugar ni un solo juego en todo el día, y quiero hacerlo"

-"esta bien Joseph, el próximo retador es tuyo, pero si pierdes"-dijo tranquilamente y casi increiblemente amable -"¡¡¡¡¡¡te juro que te vas a arrepentir TODA TU VIDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-su grito al parecer se escuchó alrededor de 100 km a la redonda -"así que más te vale que no pierdas"

-"oye… ya te olvidaste quien ganó el segundo lugar en el torneo de Pegasus"-dijo orgulloso -"yo lo gané"

-"claro, solo porque Yugi te ayudó mucho"-dijo resignada

-"sabía que tú no me comprenderías"-dijo en cuclillas jugando con el cesped -"eres muy insensible, pero te demostraré que yo puedo con cualquier duelista que se me venga encima"-dijo parandose y sacudiendose un poco

-"porque tuve que elegirlo a él como pareja"-se lamentaba Mai ahora con los brazos cruzados

-"hey, los reto a un duelo ahora mismo"-dijo una voz femenina desde una corta distancia -"espero que sean tan fuertes como los que he vencido hasta ahora

-"si claro, acepto"-se adelantó Mai -"será un gusto"-dijo mientras que Joey se volteaba

-"oye, tú me dijistes que este sería mi turno"-dijo mirando a la chica mientras que su otra amiga venía detrás con una gran mochila -"así que sé justa, yo puedo manejarlas"

-"él tiene razón Cristine, yo tambien quiero jugar"-dijo su amiga a la que los había retado minutos antes -"todo el día he estado cargando este equipaje y tú sola te has enfrentado, no me parece justo"

-"esta bien, si quieres hazlo"-dijeron Mai y Cristine al mismo tiempo mientras que Joey y la otra chica comenzaban a saltar -"niños…"-dijeron tambien al unísolo mientas que se miraban pero al instante se voltearon para lados contrarios

-"mi nombre, Aracely Reidow, y voy a vencerte ¿no es cierto, hermana?"-dijo la niña, -ya que era practicamente una niña su edad no pasaría de los 8 o sea la edad de Mokuba- mientras que la chica llamada Cristine asentía con los brazos cruzados -"¿cuál es tu nombre?"

-"no puedo creer que no sepas quien soy yo, niña"-dijo Joey dandose de gran importancia -"mi nombre es Joey Wheeler segundo campeón en el torneo de los duelistas"-rió mientras que Mai estaba a punto de perder la paciencia

-"¡empieza de una buena vez, Joey! ¡no estes alardeandote y perdiendo tiempo valioso para mí!!!!"-gritó desde abajo, pero definitivamente fue ignoraba por Joey -"muchacho malcriado ¡escuchame cuando te habló!"

-"ella tiene razón ¡duelo!"-dijo la niña sacando su primera carta -"pondré a mi carta de laberinto en el campo y a mi bruja oscura en modo de ataque, ja ja no tienes opción"

-"hay no ese laberinto otra vez…"-dijo Joey recondando el fastioso duelo junto a Yugi y los hermanos Paradoja, se sacudió la cabeza, en ese duelo había necesitado la ayuda de Yugi, pero esta vez estaba solo, sacudió la cabeza tenía que ganar si no quería terminar picadillo gracias a Mai -"bueno entonces pondré a mi espadachín de llamas… avanza espadachín"-dijo mientras que el monstruo avanzaba 3 espacios -el campo de duelo se había convertido en un gran laberinto, solo con la diferencia era un poco más corto- 

-"ahora yo pondré esta carta boca abajo tambien a mi espectro de las sombras junto a la polimerización, bueno espectro avanza… no mejor dicho ve por los muros y destruye a su espadachín"-dijo la niña mientras que la carta de Joey era destruida dejandolo con 1200 puntos de vida

-"ahora lo recuerdo… esa extrategia tambien fue utilizada por los hermanos Paradoja… entonces lo que debo hacer es…"-pensó por unos instantes -"pongo esta carta bocabajo y a Llanero del hacha en modo de ataque, avanza Llanero"

-"aun no aprendes, mi espectro puede avanzar atravez de los muros cosa que tus monstruos no pueden, ataque espectro de sombras"-dijo la niña 

-"ja ja, caiste en mi trampa, mi carta bocabajo es Hunai con cadena, usala Llanero del hacha"-dijo mientras que su monstruo envolvia al espectro y este atacaba -"bien, ahora si podrá ver la luz ese espectro"

-"concentrate, Joey aun no ganas"-dijo Mai desde abajo mientras que los puntos de vida de su oponente bajaban a 1500 -"y esa mocosa esta arriba por 300 puntos, no es hora de ponerse feliz"

-"calmate, Mai, lo tengo todo bajo control"

-"al parecer el titulo de tu amigo no va a ayudar mucho en esta ocasión, mi hermana va a ganar ya que le enseñé todas mis tacticas de batalla, no tiene oportunidad"-dijo la otra chica, Cristine a Mai

-"aun no acaba el juego ¡mas te vale ganar este juego, Joey!" -gritó Mai alzando un puño -"sino verás como te pesará"

-"yo sé lo que hago… Mai, ahora hazme el favor de guardar silencio"

-"mmm buena estrategia pero no me temo que es lo suficiente"-dijo Aracely sacando una carta -"ve tanque del laberinto a aprisionar a nuestro amigo… tambien pondré esta carta boca abajo, ah si y me estoy olvidando de algo muy importante de mi bruja oscura avanza unos espacios"

-"esos tanques otra vez… mmm esa carta bocabajo me pregunto que podrá ser"-pensó Joey por un segundo-"no me queda otra opción más que arriesgarme"-siguió pensando -"Llanero del hacha avanza un poco, y tambien…"-sacó una carta -"mmm esta me servirá para después"

-"maldición, no cae en mi trampa… tengo que hacer algo rapido voy a la cabeza por 300 puntos de vida, pero no es suficiente para mí"-pensó -"oh pero que es esto ¡muro de laberinto, otra vez!"-gritó la niña mientras que el laberinto cambiaba de posición, ahora el tanque estaba dispuesto a acabar con el Llanero -"un turno más y tu Llanero es historia"

-"no apresures tanto, niña… pondré al bebé dragón y tambien esa carta"-dijo Joey -"denle paso al Mago del tiempo"-dijo colocandolo en el tablero -"Mago del tiempo haz girar la ruleta y dame una oportunidad"

-"¿mago del tiempo? ¿mago del tiempo? ¿qué me hace esa carta hermana?"-preguntó Aracely a su hermana quien estaba cruzada de brazos con los ojos cerrados

-"esa carta es cuestion de suerte, si la suerte nos acompaña tu contrincante pierde puntos de vida, pero sino puede ser un problema para ti"

-"vamos… no caigas en el craneo"-pensó Mai en esos momentos al igual que Joey -"en estos momentos necesitamos que la suerte este de nuestro lado"-siguieron pensando, la aguja se estaba deteniendo… dentro de unos segundos se darían los resultados, la suerte acompañó esta vez a… Joey

-"perfecto… excelente… "-dijo Joey mientras que la niña se mostraba algo asustada 

-"el tiempo es magia, el tiempo es magia"-decía el mago del tiempo mientras que los años, siglos, milenios recorrian el tablero en cuestion de segundos de pronto cuando la magia terminó el bebé dragón terminó siendo el fabuloso dragón milenario en cuanto al tanque… estaba algo oxidado

-"dragón milenario ataca"-dijo Joey mientras que el tanque era destruido y los puntos de su oponente caían a 600 -"perfecto llevo la delantera, y no solo eso tengo a mi dragón milenario en el juego"

-"¡buen trabajo, Joey! ¡hay veces que hasta tú puedes sorprender a alguien!"-dijo Mai mientras que Joey sonreía orgulloso por su "gran hazaña"

-"no es justo, yo no sabía que me podía hacer tanto daño esa carta"-decía la chiquilla apoyando sus cartas sobre el tablero -"¡es injusto! ¡injusto!"

-"ya deja de llorar, Aracely… no todo esta perdido, concentrate y vas  a ver como vences a este sujeto"-dijo Cristine ignorando a Mai quien la miraba con furia, es que… nadie más podía insultar a Joey más que ella.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Los dos individuos pasaron desapercibidos frente a los duelistas que caminaban por el sendero, aquellas personas eran algo misteriosas pero por alguna razon no podían verse era algo raro… si se puede llamar así, el sujeto más bajo paró frente a lo que el "otro" le acababa de decir segundos antes

-"¿qué? ¿qué.. dijistes?"-preguntó asombrado -"¿estas seguro? Bueno tenía un leve presentimiento de que él era… pero… no estoy seguro"

-"¿acaso estas dudando de mi palabra?"-preguntó la sombra -"porque digo… ¿qué clase de amigo desconfia de uno?"-preguntó sarcastico mientras que chasqueaba los dedos una fuerza magica comenzó a lastimar al otro

-"dis… disculpame, no qui… quise decir que… que desconfiará sino…"-dijo "Bakura" mientras que el otro sujeto lo dejaba en paz -"me estaba asfixiando… eres temible"

-"lo sé, soy muy temible para los de tu "especie" pero contra la persona que odio tanto era tan vulnerable"-dijo comenzando a caminar entre las otras personas -"pero lo que te acabo de decir es verdad, eso me dificultará un poco las cosas, pero sabré manejarlas a mi manera como siempre, tambien en esta epoca corro menos peligros que cuando estaba en el pasado. Ya que nadie pero nadie sospecha nada"

-"tienes razon siempre habían personas persiguiendote, su sacerdote no confiaba en ti pero ni jugando ¿eh?"-se animó a decir -"disculpa si te hice recordar a su sacerdote"

-"él era un… individuo muy extraño, al principio se opuso al faraón, pero curiosamente después ya no al igual que su consejera… siempre a él le tuve algo de desconfianza pero a la vez algo nos unía no sé que era exactamente pero era algo muy fuerte y muy poderoso, a pesar que él fue quien me traicionó, pero bueno eso no interesa en estos momentos"

-"tienes razon estar en el reino de las sombras no es nada agradable, ¿por qué dices que te traicionó?"

-"porque esa noche… esa noche en la cual iba a cumplir mi objetivo, o sea acabar con… y tambien poseer a esa "pieza" tan valiosa, él lo sabía y le avisó a la guardia real… y ya sabes el cuento"-dijo la figura mientras que se volteaba

-"entiendo y es por esa razón que no puedes soportar que él este cerca todo el tiempo ¿o.. acaso me equivoco?"-preguntó "Bakura" mientras que ponía una cara de inocencia

-"no vuelvas a repetirmelo porque te puede ir muy mal… entiendes"-dijo agarrandolo del cuello y arrojandolo al suelo -"espero que después de esto te haya quedado muy claro"-dijo mientras que lo veía levantarse

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

-"bien pongo al Mago Oscuro en modo de ataque y tambien esta carta bocabajo"-dijo una voz muy familiar, era Yami Yugi quien estaba ahora sosteniendo un duelo

-"vamos a ver que te propones, Yugi Moto"-dijo su contrincante pero ya era un hecho, estaba perdido

**_(1) Con suavidad al caminar,_**

**_El viento mi cabello acaricia_**

**_Y todo es, igual que ayer_**

**_La tarde pasa lenta; y casi es noche aquí_**

**_No hay novedad alguna_**

-"no se… como es posible que esto me este sucediendo… acaso me estoy volviendo más… humana… es imposible"-pensaba Kumiko -"yo jamás he sido así, pero al ver a Yugi… no entiendo que me esta sucediendo"-se replicó mientras que comenzaba a recordar

-"así que esta carta sirve para… y esta otra, sabes mucho sobre duelos, Yugi"-dijo en un parque Kumiko ambos estaban             sentados debajo de un arbol de cerezo -"algunas veces hasta yo me puedo sorprender con alguien como tu y toda tu capacidad"

-"lo que sucede es que mi abuelo es que el que me enseña el duelo, todo lo que yo sé él me lo enseñó"-dijo Yugi avergonzado mirando a la chica quien sonreía al ver todas las cartas de duelo sobre el gras

-"pues tu abuelo es un hombre muy sabio, conoce muchos secretos del duelo de monstruos me gustaría quedarme más tiempo para aprender todo, pero me temo que después del torneo me iré… aun no sé a donde pero me todas formas me iré"

-"¿por qué dices, eso?"-preguntó Yugi con tristeza  -"porque tú… siginificas mucho para mí"

-"pero, Yugi… no ya esta decidido, después del torneo me ire…"

-"la practica estuvo bien por hoy ¿no lo crees?"-preguntó el pequeño Yugi a la chica que estaba a su costado, tratando de cambiar el tema, no le gustaba mucho hablar de la partida de ella.

-"si, bueno si tu lo dices aunque dudo que el torneo de Kaiba sea un problema para nosotros ya que estamos trabajando muy duro"

-"si tienes razón… ¿no te gustaría un helado?"-dijo señalando una heladería cercana -"digo, si no te molesta"-se sonrojó levemente 

-"no… claro que no"-respondió casi al instante -"jamás nadie se ha preocupado así por mí, salvo mi abuela.. es reconfortante tener a alguien cerca"-pensó   

**_Mis ojos sin querer se queden en los tuyos_**

**_En ver lo que traerá el futuro_**

**_No voltees atrás sigue adelante_**

**_En tu vida habrá algo interesante_**

**_Viene sin temor llega _**

**_ lo  mejor cada instante._**

-"pero… realmente aprecio lo que hizo aquel día"-siguió pensando mientras que otra vez su mente navegaba más y más en la semana anterior 

-"como vivo sola… tengo que salir a comprar mis cosas, algunas veces desearía que mi abuela estuviese junto a mí… como la extraño"-dijo Kumiko caminando por un parque cercano a su casa ya era casi algo tarde así que adelantó el paso, se dio cuenta, la estaban siguiendo -"¿qué desean?"-preguntó a los sujetos los cueles estaban en su detrás

-"vaya, creo que ya te diste cuenta, linda será mejor que no hables y nos des todo lo que queramos"-dijo mirando a la chica -quien aun estaba de espaldas- con cierta…. Picardía -"se ve que eres muy hermosa, no entiendo porque estas a estas horas caminando tan sola por el parque, pero no temas yo te… o mejor dicho te haremos compañía

-"no necesito la compañía de alguien, así que si me disculpan tengo que regresar a mi casa"-dijo avanzando firmemente mientras que los sujetos comenzaban a rodearla

-"no te preocupes no te haremos nada si colaboras, así que…."-continuó el sujeto acercandose

-"no se atrevan a lastimarla"-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, se trataba de Yami Yugi -"ya oyeron apartense de ella"-dijo avanzando 

-"vaya pero que tenemos aquí, creo que tienes a un defensor, preciosa pero no será una carga para nosotros ¿verdad, chicos?"-dijo mientras que detrás de Yami aparecían 5 sujetos más, segundos después los sujetos comenzaron a atacar a Yami pero algo realmente extraño los detenía dandole oportunidad a que él atacara, pero eran demasiados contra una sola persona -¿qué desgraciados, no lo creen?- así que…

-"no se atrevan a hacerle daño"-dijo Kumiko arrojando unas… naranjas a los sujetos -"que tal les vienen esas ¿eh?"-dijo con una naranja en sus manos mientras que por casualidad una fue a parar hacia la cabeza de Yugi y los tipos huían a toda carrera -"¿estas bien?"-preguntó Kumiko acercandose a Yami mientras que veía el golpe que le accidentalmente le había ocasionado -"lo siento… pero yo no necesitaba ayuda, pero de todas formas te lo agradezco, Yugi"-dijo mientras que prestaba atención hacia su mano derecha

-"no te preocupes, no es nada"-dijo con su típica sonrisa -acababa de volver a ser Yugi- "pero… ¿tú estas bien verdad?"-dijo mientras que se mostraba algo sorprendido, Kumiko acababa de sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y estaba curandolo por así decirlo

-"gracias… pero te lastimaron por mi culpa, no debiste…"-dijo mientras que Yugi sonreía y se paraba 

-"ya te dije que no es nada, te acompañaré a tu casa es algo tarde y te puede suceder muchas cosas"-dijo Yugi avanzando -"tambien te agradezco por haberme ayudado en el momento más oportuno"

-"sí, pero mi puntería algunas veces no es nada buena"

-"eso no te preocupes, solo fue un golpe y nada más"-rio mientras que ambos avanzaban saliendo del parque

-"eso jamás lo voy a olvidar"-dijo Kumiko pensando en voz alta -ya en el presente- movio la cabeza a ambos lados ¿qué acababa de decir?

**_No le temas nunca a tu destino,_**

**_siempre_****_ ayuda tu poder divino_**

**_Tienes que confiar y nunca dudar,_**

**_Tu podrás triundar._**

-"¿qué estabas diciendo?"-preguntó Yugi recogiendo la carta que acababa de ganarse -"porque te escuché decir algo"-dijo mostrandole la carta Kumiko sonrió.

-"eh… si estaba recordando la vez que me defendiste de esos asaltantes, de verdad me siento en deuda contigo, Yugi"-dijo la chica sonriendo mientras que Yugi recordaba algo

-"es cierto… esto es tuyo"-dijo sacando el mismo pañuelo que le puso esa noche -"creo que debo devolvertelo porque…."

Kumiko negó.

-"de ninguna manera esto te pertenece ¿de acuerdo?"-dijo volviendo a poner el pañuelo entre sus manos y cerrandoselas -"de ahora en adelante quiero que lo conserves como una especie de obsequio o algo parecido, es mi forma de dar las gracias"-dijo sonriendo, Yugi vio el pañuelo de una forma muy especial

-"vaya, vaya pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?"-dijo una persona apareciendo -"al parecer se estan llevando mucho mejor que antes ¿eh, Kumiko, Yugi?"-dijo Mai junto a Joey

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

-"esta comenzando a hacer mucho frío"-se quejó Tea mientras que caminaban hacia la pequeña ciudad -"será mejor conseguirnos algo más comodo para pasar la noche de saber que ibamos a pasar esto me hubiera quedado en casa"

-"vamos, no seas pesimista estamos aquí por Yugi y los demás"-dijo Tristan -"aunque pensandolo bien mejor yo tambien me hubiera quedado en casa… esto es terrible"-dijo comenzando a… llorar en el hombro de su novia

-"Tristan ya basta… mira escuchame, tu tambien Tea"-dijo Miho sacando de su mochila un ¡telefono celular! La salvación, pensaron Tea y Tristan -"no se emocionen que solo puede servir para recibir llamadas, ambos se cayeron al suelo

-"entonces ¿por qué demonios lo trajiste si no piensas utilizarlo?"-dijo Tristan casi a punto de perder la paciencia -"es una cosa inutil"

-"no digas eso y no seas tonto"-dijo empujandolo -"lo que sucede es que Kumiko tambien tiene uno, así que cuando esten en un lugar digno de seguro nos llaman"-dijo mientras que aparecía una nube pensamiento sobre las cabezas de Miho y Tristan aparecían ella y Kumiko en forma de chibis hablando por telefono, Tea aparece con un alfiler y… rompe la nube de pensamiento

-"oye.. como puede ser posible que… o como estas tan segura de que ella nos llamará, seguro nos llaman cuando esten en las eliminatorias pero no ahora"-dijo mientras que a Miho y Tristan se les venía una tormenta de nieve

-"eres tan insensible"

-"no soy insensible, solo soy realista, Tristan"-dijo Tea -"así será mejor que busquemos un lugar seguro para quedarnos, vamos hacia la ciudad allí debe haber unos cuantos albergues"

-"creo que Tea tiene razón, además son las…"-dijo Miho mirando su reloj, marcaba las siete de la noche en punto -"si es algo tarde y ya esta oscureciendo"

-"si… me muero de hambre… me pregunto ¿qué servirán en los hoteles?"-preguntó Tristan corriendo a toda carrera hacia la ciudad mientras que a Tea y Miho les salían pequeñas gotas sobre sus cabezas 

-"creo que el sol le estaba afectando un poco la cabeza ¿verdad, Tea?"-dijo Miho mientras que recordaba algo muy familiar -"espero que ellos esten bien, aunque si estan juntos creo que no me tengo que preocupar"-pensó en voz alta mientras que Tea la miraba de forma extraña

-"¿de que estas hablando?"-preguntó al instante

-"no, de nada importante"-rió comenzando a caminar hacia la ciudad

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Los cuatros duelistas estaban reunidos, otra vez se miraron mientras que todos sabían que cada vez más se acercaba la hora de batirse, pero la pregunta era… ¿el tiempo ya había terminado?

El río Nilo, tan hermoso, tan extenso un paisaje digno de verse, las doncellas danzaban al compas de la musica la cual era embelesadora, la barca se movía indicando prosperidad para el reino, era un día tan bello el sol estaba en lo más alto del suelo, la vio aquella mujer tan hermosa, tan fragil de un solo vistazo, la podía ver la podía reconocer, sus largos cabellos estaban cuidadosamente adornados con ornamentos de oro y plata a la vez lo cual indicaba su postura… se acercó más como si su túnica lo llamase a acercarse…

-"¿qué les parece si pasamos la noche todos juntos y luego mañana partimos…? algo así como una tregua temporal"-dijo Mai mientras que todos asentían a excepción de Yugi, otra vez… ¿qué significaba? -"al parecer el pequeño Yugi sigue en la Luna  ¿por qué no lo despiertas, Kumiko?"-preguntó Mai mientras que Kumiko se agachaba un poco y lo miraba, Yugi reaccionó

-"¿qué te esta sucediendo?, ultimamente estas algo… distante Yugi"-preguntó intentado averiguar el porque del comportamiento de su amigo, pero este lo negó

-"no me sucede nada, no se preocupen creo que es el cansancio"-repuso pero sabían que solo estaba poniendo excusas para salir del paso

-"oh Yugi… pero que es lo que te esta pasando"-se preguntó Kumiko en la mente -"esperen un momento… si se trata de…"

-"este me parece un buen lugar para hospedarse"-dijo Mai alzando ambos brazos -"¿qué opinan?"

-"me parece bien"-dijo Kumiko entrando -"al parecer es cómodo… si creo que esta bien"-dijo mientras que pedían habitaciones, la cuales eran de dos camas cada una -"entonces serían dos Yugi y Joey y Mai y yo ¿verdad?"-preguntó mientras que todos asentían

-"por favor dos habitaciones de dos camas cada una"-dijo Joey al conserje mientras que asentía y les entregaba las llaves -"perfecto… ahora sí"

Los cuatro subieron al segundo piso el cual estaba con muchos jovenes de diferentes edades desde los 7 años hasta más o menos los 30, todos pararon de hablar cuando subieron por completo la escalera.

-"bien… chicas para aca, chicos para allá"-dijo Mai entrando a la habitación mientras que se despedían -"buenas noches, chicos"

-"¿pero que tenemos, aquí?"-dijo una voz muy familiar, era Duke Deblin mirando de nuevo a Kumiko, Yugi levanto la guardia por sexta vez en el día -es que es un problema tener una pareja tan bonita- "me parece que el destino te ha puesto en mi camino, Kumiko"

-"por desgracia, así es"-respondió Kumiko mientras que los demas comenzaban a mirar, al igual que Mai y Joey comenzaba a mirar a Duke como si fuese a comerselo vivo, aun recordaba el "horrendo disfraz de perro" que le hizo usar

-"pero si es Duke Deblin, "niño dado" ¿qué te trae por aquí?"-preguntó Joey irónicamente -"¿que ya te cansaste de jugar a los dados y ahora quieres jugar canicas?"

-"cállate, cachorro llorón que te escondes detrás de Yugi para roer tu hueso"-dijo Deblin mirando a Joey quien le iba a dar una golpiza si no era porque Yugi estaba entre los dos 

-"miren ya basta ¿no?… además estoy cansada como para discutir contigo, Deblin"-dijo Kumiko mientras que se ponía entre Yugi y Duke quienes se "comían" con la mirada al igual que Joey -"tal vez hablemos mañana"

-"eso espero, linda… te estaré esperando"-dijo dandose la vuelta -"además no vale la pena discutir con tontos como ellos"

-"vuelveme a decir tonto y te arrepentirás, chico lindo"-dijo Joey a punto de tirarse encima de Duke si no fuera porque Yugi lo jaló hacia la habitación, era demasiado por un día.

-"me imagino todo lo que tienes que soportar, pequeña"-dijo Mai cerrando la puerta tras de sí y Kumiko dejaba su equipaje en un sillón cercano -"si, a tu edad me pasaba exactamente lo mismo"

-"¿tú lo crees?... quiero decir, no lo sé pero hay veces que no los llego a comprender ni si quiera a mí misma es como si…"-pensó por un breve momento -"si algo impidiera mostrar lo que en verdad siento dentro de mí"

-"mmm eso… algo así me sucedia antes de conocerlos…"-dijo Mai mientras que Kumiko se preguntaba -"me refiero a Joey y los demás era mucho más materialista, no veía lo interno, solo lo externo… tampoco tenía mucha confianza con las demás personas, Yugi y sus amigos me hicieron comprender y lo que quiere decir tener una verdadera amistad y confianza con todos, y creo que lo mismo te esta pasando a ti… aunque con una pequeña variación"-se detuvo procurando no haber dicho nada indebido

-"¿a que te refieres?"

-"lo descubriras dentro de poco, supongo… bueno pues me daré un baño, para que luego pases tú ¿de acuerdo?"-dijo Mai entrando al cuarto de al lado y Kumiko asentía

-"si, yo tambien lo necesito"-repuso mientras que se estiraba en una de las dos camas -"cada vez se acerca más el momento el cual venceré a Kaiba y a… Yugi, pero… yo…"

-"¡como detesto a Duke! Es tan antipático"-se quejó Joey lanzando su equipaje y sus cartas por la habitación -"si no bastara que nos… humille publicamente"-dijo recordando la pelea que casi tienen en la puerta de sus habitaciones -"aunque él parece estar interesado en Kumiko, y no lo culpo ya que me fijé con que ojos la ven todos los duelistas ¿eh, Yugi? ¿qué opinas? Además que tambien esta muy hermosa"

-"si y eso es realmente incomodo, ahora detesto más a Deblin que antes.. es como si nuestra antigua rivalidad hubiese surgido pero raramente mucho más intensa"

-"pues… yo sé la razón"-dijo Joey volteandose a ver a Yugi -"ambos estan interesados en la misma persona, me refiero a Kumiko la "flor del Nilo" como la estan comenzando a llamar ¿comprendes porque es la rivalidad?"

-"¿co… como te… te has dado cuenta de que… me… agrada Kumiko?"-dijo el pequeño Yugi con todos los colores encima de él estabaa sofocado -"yo… yo.. no sabía que era tan notorio"

-" ¿bromeas?, pues creo que por lo menos casi todos los duelistas se han dado cuenta de ello, hasta no me sorprendería que la misma Kumiko ya sabe lo que sientes por ella, para que yo me haya dado cuenta, es bastante notorio.. espera que estoy diciendo ¡claro que yo lo sabía desde un principio! ¡soy Joey, el más inteligente de todos!"

-"algunas veces pienso que harías buena pareja con Mai"-rio Yugi al ver a su amigo el cual le ponía una cara de completo desagrado -"disculpa, solo decía… pero en verdad ¿crees que ella sepa lo que siento?"

-"puede ser, lo unico que dije fue que no me sorprendería saber que sabe ella que te gusta… creo que así es"-dijo algo confundido y a Yugi le salió una gotita

-"por eso es lo que te digo debes poner tus sentimientos, en orden linda"-dijo Mai mientras que veía a la chica que estaba a su costado cepillarse el cabello -"no lo puedo creer… no me había dado cuenta pero eres mucho más delgada que yo"-dijo rodeando el talle de Kumiko -"pero increiblemente tienes buena figura"

-"no es para tanto, además siempre he sido así, no es para sorprenderse que bueno mi contextura siempre ha sido así"-rio nerviosa -"pero tú no te quedas atrás, Mai tambien bueno, eres linda"

-"si, yo lo sé"-rio mientras que a Kumiko le salió una gotita

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

El río Nilo, tan hermoso, tan extenso un paisaje digno de verse, las doncellas danzaban al compas de la musica la cual era embelesadora, la barca se movía indicando prosperidad para el reino, era un día tan bello el sol estaba en lo más alto del suelo, la vio aquella mujer tan hermosa, tan fragil de un solo vistazo, la podía ver la podía reconocer, sus largos cabellos estaban cuidadosamente adornados con ornamentos de oro y plata a la vez lo cual indicaba su postura… se acercó más como si su túnica lo llamase a acercarse…

-"¿qué te sucede?"-preguntó la figura fragil sin darle la cara aun -"¿pasa algo malo?"

-"no… no sucede nada ¿qué opinas de la festividad que estamos celebrando?"-dijo o se escuchó decir

-"es algo… tranquilo para el tiempo en el cual nos encontramos, es como si fuese algo mágico"

-"¿qué fue eso?"-se levantó de golpe Yugi mientras que veía a la cama vecina, Joey se encontraba durmiendo -"no… me… explico que… pero.."-recordó sobre las imágenes que el espíritu del rompecabezas le había comentado a Kumiko y ella a él ¿se refería acaso a eso? -"no puedo dormir"

-"esa extraña presencia dentro del rompecabezas del milenio de Yugi me intriga ¿quién podrá ser?"-pensó por un instante -"Yugi, Yami Yugi ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos?"-pensó al instante -"creo que.. creo que debo salir un momento"

-"si… si traiganlo… yo puedo seguir comiendo mucho más… vaya un… un pastel gigante ¡venga con Joey!"-decía Joey entre sueños mientras que Yugi cogía sus zapatos y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta

Ambos cerraron la puerta en el mismo momento, para luego darse cuenta de quienes eran.

-"¡Yugi!"

-"¡Kumiko!"-dijeron señalandose el uno al otro -"¿qué… que haces aquí?"-le preguntó Yugi mirando la figura de la chica quien abrió bien los ojos 

Ambos bajaron las escaleras hacia un pequeño jardin interno.

-"así que no podías dormir ¿eh?"-dijo Yugi mirandola, sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente gracias al resplandor de la Luna la cual se hacía presente, no puedo evitar sonrojarse

**_ (2)Kimi ga namida ni yureru toki__________________Cuando estas intranquila por las lágrimas,  
dousureba iin darou_________________________ no sé que hacer.  
sora wo miagetemo_________________________levanto la vista al cielo  
kokoro ga itai______________________________y mi corazón, me duele  
Kizu tsukanakute ii koto ni____________________ Tarde o temprano, todos son heridos  
dare mo ga fureteshimau_____________________ por cosas que ellos creían que no les herían._**

-"así es, al parecer lo mismo te pasa a ti… Yugi… aquel espíritu que habita dentro de ti.... ¿cómo.. como lo hallaste?"-preguntó volteandose hacia él

-"pues…. Cuando terminé de armar el rompecabezas del milenio, apareció de la nada, es como una fuerza mágica interna como si siempre hubiese esperado el tiempo para sacar aquella parte de mí, una parte o una aptitud no tan igual a la mía, hay veces que no comprendo como él llego hacia mí, pero comprendo que es alguien poderoso y a la vez una… persona"

-"pues, creo que tienes razón, es una persona, el alma de una persona vive dentro de ti, el problema es averiguar ¿quién es?... las dos veces que hablé con él me dijo que… yo le hacía recordar a una persona, pero no entiendo a que se refiere ya que es la primera vez que lo veo en mi vida"

**_  
mizu no tsumetasa ni_______________________ Es como cuando estás sorprendido por  
odoroku toki no you ni_______________________ como es realmente el agua fría.  
Tonari ni iru dake de________________________ Aunque no pueda hacer nada más  
nani mo dekinai kedo________________________que estar a tu lado  
arittake no egao kimi dake ni__________________Te daré un abrazo cuando lo necesites,  
kakaete okuruyo donna toki mo________________ con mi mayor sonrisa en mi cara, sólo por ti._**

-"es algo extraño, pero misterioso… no sé yo tampoco a lo que se refiera, pero si tu me ayudas a averiguar quien es el… te lo agradecería mucho"

-"descuida yo lo haré, aunque digamos que es por interes propio a mí tambien me gustaría descubrir quien es el en realidad, y yo sigo diciendo que es una buena persona, tan solo como se expresa y tambien se ve que se preocupa mucho por ti y sin duda quiere lo mejor para tu futuro, Yugi, debes confiar en él"

-"si, aunque una vez yo deje de confiar en él"-dijo Yugi luego vio su duelo contra Mai, la forma en la cual casi llega a perder y cuando ella lo ayudó

-"si, Mai me contó… pero yo creo que debiste tener más confianza en tus capacidades y hubieses visto como todo salía mucho mejor, aunque supongo que tambien estabas algo confundido en ese momento ya que si te arriesgabas a que el espíritu del rompecabezas te dominase por completo y lastimara a Mai, aunque claro ella me dijo que estabas muy distraido por tu duelo con Kaiba pero después de lo que me contaste sobre que Kaiba se iba a… matar bueno deduje eso"

**_  
Shinjite iiyo yume wa yattekuru________________ Está bien para creer; tus sueños están llegando  
kimi no tame dake ni________________________ sólo por ti.  
Naitemo ii yo donna kanashimimo_____________Está bien para llorar; cualquier clase de tristeza  
tsubasa ni kawaru no sa sono mune de_________ se convertirá en alas, por tu corazón  
Dareka wo mamoru koto nante________________ Protegiendo a alguien  
kantan ni dekinai ne?________________________ es simplemente imposible de hacer, ¿no?   
kimi ni furu ame mo_________________________ Aunque no puedo parar la lluvia que cae en ti._**

-"eres tú de nuevo"-dijo Kumiko mientras que Yami Yugi aparecía -"quería preguntarte… ¿por qué estabas dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de Seto Kaiba solo para ganar un duelo?"-preguntó algo severa mientras que Yami la miraba algo apenado

-"porque para mí ganar significa todo, o lo significaba comprendí aunque algo tarde que yo no tengo derecho a arriesgar la vida de los amigos o familiares de Yugi, aunque eso signifique perderlo todo"-dijo Yami mirando no podía ocultarselo a ella se preguntaba ¿por qué?

-"no pierdes todo, te queda algo, y creo que es lo suficiente… te quedan los amigos, la amistad, creo que es algo muy importante para todos"-dijo Kumiko mirando hacia un lado, ella tambien tenía que aprender o comenzar a aprender eso -"además tambien tienes a Yugi junto a ti, es por eso que jamás te sentiras solo"

-"te equivocas" 

**_  
tomerare naiyo_____________________________ Pero no quiero abandonar,  
Dakedo akirametaku wa nai___________________ incluso con sólo un.  
chippokena yuuki demo______________________ poco de coraje algún día,_**

**_itsuka_****_ hontou no____________________________ si me vuelvo usado por_**

**_tsuyosa_****_ ni nareru naraba______________________ mi fuerza real...  
Chiisana chou de sae________________________ Incluso una pequeña mariposa  
umi wo koeteyukeru_________________________ puede cruzar el océano._**

-"no te comprendo ¿qué más te podría faltar?"-preguntó algo extrañada 

-"necesito de alguien… yo… realmente busco a alguien"

-"ese alguien es…"-dijo Kumiko tratando de averiguar

-"sé que ese alguien existió pero no puedo asegurar que quien se trate"-respondió Yami algo presionado por así decirlo**_  
"itsuka, kitto" sonna kotoba shika_______________"Algún día, seguro," es todo lo que puedo decirte,  
ienai jibun ga kuyashii kedo___________________ pero es muy frustrante para mí.  
Shinjite iiyo niji wa yattekuru___________________ Está bien para creer; un arco iris está llegando  
kimi no tsuma saki e_________________________ a la punta de tus dedos.  
Shinjite iiyo kimi no toki ga kuru________________ Está bien para creer; tu tiempo llegará  
mou sugu atarashii kaze no naka_______________ pronto, en la mitad de  
Sou sa kanarazu yume wa yattekuru____________ una nueva brisa, oh sí, un sueño está viniendo  
sono mune wo hiroge________________________ definitivamente abre tus brazos de par en par._**

-"mira, quiero ayudarte, quiero lograr comprenderte, pero si sigues así creo que no vamos a lograr nada"-dijo mirandolo con absoluta tranquilidad -"ayudame, si realmente quieres saberlo, trata de ayudarme y así será mucho más facil, pero primero empecemos en saber ¿quién eres?"

-"ya te lo dije, mis recuerdos afloran más facilmente si te miro fijamente… eres tan hermosa"-dijo acercandose más a Kumiko, a ella le comenzó a golpear fuertemente su pecho como si su corazón fuera a salirsele ¿qué le estaba pasando? No lo sabía era un sentimiento tan nuevo tan emocionante…

**_  
Kitto namida wa sore wo shitteiru_______________ Sin duda, tus lágrimas saben que;  
oshieni kitan dayo ashita kara__________________ vienen del mañana para decirte.  
Shinjite iiyo yume wa yattekuru_________________ Está bien para creer; tus sueños están llegando  
kimi no tame dakeni__________________________ sólo por ti.  
Naitemo iiyo donna kana shimimo_______________ Está bien para llorar; cualquier clase de tristeza  
Tsubasa ni kawaru no sa sono mune de__________ se convertirá en alas, por tu corazón._**

-"¿qué… que planeas hacer?"-dijo sonrojadísima la chica tratando de separarse un poco pero casi sin conseguirlo, su cuerpo no le obedecía

-"algo que debía hacer hace tanto… y algo que he deseado durante tanto tiempo"-explicó Yami Yugi acercandose cada vez más, sus labios separados por unos cuantos milímetros de distancia, podía sentir su respiración casi rozandola 

-"pues… yo… no sé si… yo……"

-"¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

-"¿qué fue eso?"-dijo Kumiko sofocada empujando a Yami hacia un costado -"creo… creo que será mejor…"

-"creo que la que gritó fue Mai"-dijo Yami Yugi algo decepcionado -"¿qué habrá ocurrido?"-se preguntó mientras que Kumiko subía las escaleras sin ni si quiera mirarlo ¿acaso… se habría propasado? ¿él creyó haber hecho lo correcto… pero…? La actitud de ella no era como la que él la esperaba, aunque claro no había cumplido con su proposito, esa era la razon por la cual estaba decepcionado…

**Las antipaticas notas de Lime**: ji ji ji holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! disculpen por no aparecerme en alrededor de un mes n_nU mi fic de Shaman King me esta tomando más tiempo de lo que esperaba XD… 

Pero… ¿les gustó? Sobre todo el final, bueno si quieren saber que pasará si lo que Yami estaba a punto de hacer se lleva a cabo lo sabran dentro de… haber más o menos unos capítulos más je je no voy a decirles cuantos pero ya complete el fic en mi cabeza n_n je je ¿intrigas con el sujeto misterioso? ¿confundidos por las imágenes? Bueno puede ser que aun no tenga sentido para muchos pero muy pronto ya veran los resultados je je ¬¬U Lime vuelve con sus intrigas… otra vez ¿por qué gritó Mai y interrumpio lo que muchos esperaban? Pues lo veran ¿Duke apareció? ¬¬U si y junto a sus porristas XDD como detesto a los sujetos posesivos 

**Vocabulario:**

No hay vocabulario je je en este capítulo se salvaron n_nU

**Canciones:**

**(1)Trust you:** es el ending en español de Shaman King n_n muy buena la cancion aunque tambien el opening je je (todas las canciones de Shaman King son lo máximo)

**(2)Namida wa shitteiru:** segundo ending de Rurouni Kenshin o Samurai X para los que no saben XDD linda la cancion ¿no? Es cantada por la seiyuu que hace la voz de Kenshin en Japón, ahora no me acuerdo su nombre pero la cancion es muy buena je je n_n traducción mía derechos reservados n.n

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Avances para el próximo capítulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:** Se enteran porque grito Mai notablemente, ah si tambien se sabe mucho más del sujeto extraño y alguien pierde algo mmmuuuuyyyyyy importante

**Cap VI Perder a un amigo**

**Reviews por parte de…**

**Hentai Girl: Je je, asi es la personalidad de Kumiko n_nUUUUUUUUU, es algo… mmm como decirlo superficial en estos aspectos. El de pura conveniencia, si es verdad n_nU.**

**Nakuru Tsukishiro: n________n que bueno que te haya gustado, bueno si, va a salir relativamente más Yami Bakura que Bakura n_nU. Pero se verá en los próximo capítulos.**

**Seijuro Hiko: Gracias por mandarme un mail, que bueno que te gustó este fic n_n, tambien espero que te haya llegado mi respuesta XD, algunas veces mi bandeja se cruza ¬¬U eso causa muchos problemas XD**


	6. Perder a un amigo

**_Una reencarnación inesperada_**

****

**_Cap VI_**

****

**_Perder a un amigo_**

****

****

**_(1)Kitto namida wa sore wo shitteiru_______________ Sin duda, tus lágrimas saben que;_**

**_oshieni_****_ kitan dayo ashita kara__________________ vienen del mañana para decirte.  
Shinjite iiyo yume wa yattekuru_________________ Está bien para creer; tus sueños están llegando  
kimi no tame dakeni__________________________ sólo por ti.  
Naitemo iiyo donna kana shimimo_______________ Está bien para llorar; cualquier clase de tristeza  
Tsubasa ni kawaru no sa sono mune de__________ se convertirá en alas, por tu corazón._**

-"¿qué… que planeas hacer?"-dijo sonrojadísima la chica tratando de separarse un poco pero casi sin conseguirlo, su cuerpo no le obedecía

-"algo que debía hacer hace tanto… y algo que he deseado durante tanto tiempo"-explicó Yami Yugi acercandose cada vez más, sus labios separados por unos cuantos milímetros de distancia, podía sentir su respiración casi rozandola 

-"pues… yo… no sé si… yo……"

-"¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

-"¿qué fue eso?"-dijo Kumiko sofocada empujando a Yami hacia un costado -"creo… creo que será mejor…"-dijo subiendo las escaleras para ir a ver que le pasaba a su amiga

-"ah… perdí la oportunidad de…"-suspiró Yami decepcionado mientras que la comenzaba a seguir

Llegaron a la habitación de arriba en la cual estaban Joey y Mai, al parecer Joey estaba algo… dormido… Mai estaba molesta y Kumiko entró seguida de Yugi los cuales no entendieron nada

-"¿qué sucede, Mai?"-preguntó Yugi mirando a Joey -"¿qué hace Joey, aquí?"-preguntó inocentemente

-"Yugi, tu amigo casi se tira encima mío ¿qué se ha creido?"-dijo alterada mientras que a ambos le salían una gotita -"no sé que le pasa pero actua más raro de lo normal"

-"creo que esta……"-dijo Kumiko mientras que se acercaba a Joey, el cual estaba durmiendo sobre la cama de ella -"es un (*)zonambulo… camina dormido"-dijo mientras que lo golpeaba un poco y él se despertaba 

-"¿qué pasó? ¿ya gane el torneo? ¿dónde esta mi pre….?"-preguntó deteniendose, al ver en que lugar estaba -"¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿dónde esta Mokuba con el premio? ¿dónde estoy?"-se siguio preguntando mientras que Yugi y Kumiko seguían con la gotita y Mai se molestaba aun más

-"eres un desvergonzado VIENES A MI HABITACI"N A ASUSTARME A MEDIANOCHE ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Y ME PREGUNTAS ESO??????????????????????????"-gritó furiosa mientras que era detenida por Yugi y Kumiko, Mai era capz de pegarle a Joey por eso

-"al parecer todo fue un mal entendido"-dijo Yugi tratando de calmar las cosas -"será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir mañana será un día largo"-termino mientras que empujaba a Joey hacia su habitación, Joey entraba a regañadientes comentando por lo bajo el agresivo carácter de Mai

-"oye… Yugi"-preguntó Joey una vez de haberse calmado un poco -"¿qué hacías a solas con Kumiko?"-siguio preguntando pícaramente mientras que Yugi se volteaba hacia un lado

-"nuestro encuentro fue solamente casual, no pienses mal"-explico algo avergonzado -"ella habló más con él espíritu del rompecabezas que conmigo"-dijo algo triste mientras que se asomaba hacia una ventana -"me parece que a él tambien le esta comenzando a agradar Kumiko, pero….. yo… no sé que pensar de eso"

-"entiendo… entonces crees que al espíritu le gusta Kumiko…. Mmmm y tienes celos de él"-dijo Joey  mientras que comenzaba a pensar la situación -"trata de conquistarla antes de que lo haga el espíritu, creo que ese será un buen método"

-"¿tu lo crees?"-se extrañó Yugi -"pero… si a Kumiko le gusta él, no podré hacer nada"-se lament+o mientras que pensaba en la chica

-"pero tienes una ventaja, ambos tienen el mismo cuerpo, eso te ayuda, solo tienes que tratar de conquistarla, vamos, Yugi yo te ayudo"-dijo Joey parandose -"ya veras que con mi clase de "galan" que soy, lograrás conquistarla en un dos por tres, es que nadie puede resistirse a Joey Wheeler"

Joey seguía alabandose a si mismo.Yugi suspiró, al parecer le iba a ser mucho más dificil aprender de Joey -no lo digo porque no pueda, sino la clase de maestro que tiene- pero tenía que intentarlo y lo iba a hacer.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Los primeros rayos del sol tocaron los vidrios de la ventana provocando su reflejo, Kumiko miraba hacia el horizonte, repasando por enésima vez sus cartas de duelo, dentro de poco el torneo acabaría una parte de ella quería vencer a Kaiba y a Yugi cueste lo que cueste, pero… la otra… quería que ese tiempo jamás terminaría, que fuera así eternamente para compartirlo junto a… ¿Yugi?.. o tal vez… ¿Yami Yugi?

-"buenos días, linda"-dijo Mai levantandose -"amanecí de muy buen humor, creo que perdonaré a Joey por lo que hizo ayer"-dijo mirando irónicamente -"bueno no importa, hoy es un nuevo día y lo mejor… nuevos duelos"-dijo entrando al cuarto de baño de la habitación y Kumiko volvía a la "realidad"

-"Dark Magician ¿qué debo hacer?"-preguntó a su carta favorita mirandola fijamente, se sentía tan afortunada de tener su carta consigo, que no sabría que hacer si la perdiese

Kumiko se levantó y salió de la habitación, en ese mismo momento salían Yugi seguido de un medio dormido Joey, ella se se sonrojó levemente al recordar la noche anterior lo que sucedió con Yami, pero se recuperó rápidamente de ese espasmo.

-"buenos días, Ku.. Kumiko"-dijo nervioso Yugi, más nervioso de lo normal para ser exactos mientras que Joey le daba un codazo en la espalda -"¿quieres que te acompañe abajo? si quieres puedo invitarte algo"-se apresuró a decir, había aprendido sus líneas al pie de la letra tal y como le había dicho su "maestro"

-"bueno… pues gracias, Yugi, es muy amable de tu parte"-dijo con una gotita, no entendía lo que sucedía -"pero… Mai y Joey ¿no los vamos a esperar?"

-"no se preocupen por nosotros, adelantense, yo esperé a Mai"-dijo Joey mientras que alguien aparecía por detrás

-"¿vas a algun lado, linda Kumiko?"-dijo la misma voz molestosa de Duke Deblin apareciendo por detrás -"si quieres puedo acompañarte, estoy seguro que seré una buena compañía"-dijo mientras que avanzaba empujando a Joey y Yugi  quienes lo miraban como "este sujeto arruinó el plan" bajó las escaleras junto a Kumiko pero esta no le hizo el menor caso posible

-"veo que me tienes aprecio… ¿qué quieres que haga? Lo que me pidas será tuyo"-dijo cordialmente mientras que ella se volteaba y esperaba a Yugi y a Joey -"vamos, no seas tímida dimelo"

-"solo quiero que me dejes tranquila ¿no entiendes eso, Duke Deblin? No me interesas en lo absoluto"-dijo friamente mientras que Yugi sonreía para sus adentros y Duke se paraba en seco ¿lo acababan de despreciar acaso? Era la primera vez que una chica lo hacía ¿podía ser verdad? -"continuando contigo Yugi… no sé que sería lo mejor para desayunar"-dijo mientras que sus voces se apagaban, y Joey se comenzaba a burlar de él

-"al parecer te acaban de despreciar, "chico dado" y la chica que te gusta… vaya, vaya al parecer la suerte esta con mi pequeño amigo"-dijo señalando a Yugi quien caminaba adelante junto a Kumiko, ambos se sonreían mutuamente -"ves, creo que al final la partida la ganará, Yugi"

-"mira, cachorro, dile a tu amigo que no se saldra con la suya, ella será mía y de nadie más ¿entendiste?"-dijo mientras que se disponía a golpear a Joey por la furia mientras que Mai lo detenía 

-"oye niño ¿no te enseñaron tus modales en casa?"-preguntó frívolamente mientras que Duke dejaba a Joey, se dio media vuelta y se fue enfadado

-"no era necesario que me defendieses, Mai yo podía solo contra él"-dijo Joey acomodandose el saco mientras que Mai lo miraba sobradamente

-"creo que de nuevo estan jugando"-dijo "Bakura" aun lado de ambos, sin que lo notasen -"¿qué piensas hacer?"-preguntó al mismo sujeto que estaba a un costado tomando algo -"puedo encargarme de ellos facilmente, no hay problema"-dijo mirando a Joey y Mai quienes comenzaban a discutir de nuevo

-"no te precipites, hoy daré el primer golpe… o mejor dicho el primer paso, te prometo que será algo digno de admirar, espero que esten preparados"-dijo mientras que dejaba la taza y ambos abandonaban el lugar, como dos sombras misteriosas

-"ahora si estoy satisfecho"-dijo Joey terminando de comer dejando el plato y los utensilios completamente impecables 

-"veo que ya recuperaste energías… aunque no deberías comer tan aprisa, te engorda y te sientes muy mal después"-dijo Mai bebiendo su jugo mientras que miraba a Kumiko, al parecer estaba distraida por algo, ya que -de nuevo- casi no había comido nada -"¿te sientes bien, Kumiko? Te noto pensativa"

-"ah… si digo no…."-dijo rapídamente mientras que Yugi la miraba como comprendiendo algo, puso una mirada triste -"lo que sucede es que me estoy preguntando como serán los duelos de hoy… me siento algo, cohibida, creo que eso es todo, Mai no tienes porque preocuparte"

-"pero… Kumiko"-dijo Mai mirandola con curiosidad, ella sabía muy bien que esa no era la razón… sería acaso que….

-"disculpen… "-dijo Yugi con la mirada sombría mientras que se levantaba dispuesto a devolver los servicios, mientras que Joey lo miraba curiosamente, él entendía lo que le estaba pasando… tenía que confirmar sus sospechas pero… ¿cómo? ¡ya sé! Directamente -realmente no era una muy buena forma-

-"Kumiko"-dijo Joey ahora mirandola a ella, quien lo miro tambien algo extrañada -"¿te puedo preguntar algo?"-dijo tosiendo un poco mientras que a Mai y a Kumiko le salian pequeña interrogaciones alrededor -"¿te gusta, el epíritu del rompecabezas de Yugi??.. o ¿te gusta Yugi????????"-preguntó pasando de un estado serio a uno muy… eh.. ¿curioso?

Kumiko enrojeció fieramente mientras que Mai lo golpeaba ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿cómo se atrevió a preguntarle eso???????????????????. A Yugi se le cayó la bandeja, al parecer había estado escuchando su conversación 

-"¿¿cómo se te ocurre???????? Preguntarle eso a una chica ¡¡¡eres un desvergonzado!!!!!!!"-gritó Mai furiosa mientras que las personas volteaban a mirarlos, realmente era una situación muy incomoda, sobre todo Yugi, a él no le importaba que lo estuviesen viendo terceros, sino las "intenciones" claras de su amigo hacia la chica pregunta ¿¿podría mirarle a la cara después de eso??? -"será mejor irnos, ya…. Antes de que te golpee más fuerte y comentas otro error de ¡¡¡proporciones mayores!!"

-"eh.. este…. Nos vemos"-apenas podía articular Kumiko mientras que las personas seguian mirandola, cada vez menos se iban, hasta que solo quedaron Yugi y ella -"Yugi… yo…."

-"eh… este..,. las cosas que se le pueden ocurrir a Joey ¿verdad?"-tartamudeo, ninguno se atrevía a mirarse a la cara ya que si lo hacían ambos estaban completamente encendidos, sencillamente no podrían 

-"iré a acomodar mi maleta… enseguida vuelvo"-dijo mientras que se paraba -aun sin atreverse a mirar a Yugi y él tampoco- "regreso en un momento"

-"ah si claro, tómate tu tiempo"-dijo mientras que se volteaba -"eh.. Kumiko yo…."-dijo, ya chica ya había desaparecido en cuestion de medio segundo, suspiró resignado -"aun no puedo decirle"-pensó por unos instantes

-"¿qué me sucede? Jamás me había puesto así… ¿qué esta sucediendo conmigo?... sencillamente no lo entiendo… sería acaso por lo que sucedió ayer en la noche, fue muy incomodo, espero que no se vuelva a repetir nunca, pro no puedo evadir a Yugi, ya que sería retroceder en mi plan… pero, él es tan lindo conmigo… ¿qué estoy pensando?"-pensó mientras que sentía que se chocaba con la espalda de alguien

-"pero si eres tú, linda"-dijo otra vez la voz de Duke -"creo que nuestros destinos estan cruzados… eso es bueno para "nuestro" futuro juntos"-la cogio del brazo mientras que la miraba de nuevo

-"ya te he dicho que tú no me interesas en lo más mínimo ¿qué palabra es la que no entien….?"-dejo de hablar porque al parecer Duke la… ¿besó??????

-"Kumiko, necesito explicarte lo de…"-paró en seco cuando vio la escena antes sus ojos, no lo podía creer, no sabía el porque de su actitud pero le incomodaba estar allí viendolos, -aparte que Duke lo miro de forma "te gané ¿y?"- así que bajó las escaleras en esos momentos Kumiko se separó de Deblin con un fuerte empujón

-"¿cómo te atreves?"-dijo mientras que hacía un gesto de completo desagrado 

-"al parecer creo que logré mi objetivo, parece que tu compañero va a rendirse facilmente, es una lastima… recuerdalo, aun sigo yo"-dijo bajando las escaleras mientras que ella lo miraba extrañada ¿qué habría querido decir?, Yugi acaso… entró a su habitacion de frente cogiendo sus cosas y bajo como un rayo las escaleras, solo para encontrarse a Yugi saliendo por la puerta

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

El sonido del helicoptero se fue apagando poco a poco. Kaiba y Mokuba bajaron rapidamente seguido de sus guardaespaldas, Kaiba tenía un portafolios en su mano derecha y una fotografía algo doblada en la otra… su mente no estaba en el mundo real, sino en otra cosa… ¿podría ser verdad? ¿y si la profesía se hacía realidad? ¿podría el evitarlo? Ya sabía que en el pasado a él le había correspondido, pero… ¿ahora? 

-"¿qué sucede hermano?"-intervino Mokuba en sus pensamientos -"ultimamente te he visto muy distraído, y tú no eres así, sé que algo te incomoda… desde que nos encontramos a Yugi en aquel establecimiento no has hablado mucho"

-"no me pasa nada, Mokuba, sólo es el ajetreo del Torneo, tú lo sabes no es nada facil organizar uno"-dijo abriendo la puerta de su estudio mientras que entraba y su pequeño hermano se quedaba afuera -"es cierto… no he dejado de pensar en aquella chica desde que la vi… "-dijo desdoblando la fotografía y dejando el portafolios a un lado

De la fotografía no se podía observar muy bien, ya que el reflejo del sol la opacaba un poco, sólo se podía distinguir que era una mujer. Acto seguido abrió el portafolios y sacó un escrito muy antiguo -aparte de su baraja y otras cartas particularmente- lo comenzó a leer.

-"dentro de 5 milenios resurgiré nuevamente junto a mis antiguos poderes para recuperar lo que es mío y lo que siempre me pertecenió, cuando se den cuenta será demasiado tarde, juró que por el poder de (*) Anubis, (*) Amon y (*) Ra resurgiré como una sombra oscura que traerá penumbras y desgracias para todos lo…"-terminó de leer, faltaba una parte del antiguo papiro, aquella parte era esencial para averiguar aquel maleficio, no lo sabía la unica pista que tenía era ella.

Sacudió su cabeza… estaba seguro que se cumpliría y faltaba muy pero muy poco tiempo para eso.

-"me pregunto… si a lo que se refería es a…."

-"hermano… hermano"-entró Mokuba apresuradamente mientras que Kaiba se enfadaba con el pequeño -"te traigo los resul…"

-"Mokuba, ahora eso no me importa… por favor entiende que quiero estar solo, tengo cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar has entendido"-dijo entredientes algo molesto mientras que Mokuba asentía algo apenado y salía de la habitación

-"rayos, tengo que impedir que ambos se unan… o si no puede ser el fin de todo lo que conocemos"-dijo mirando hacia la ventana, se encontraba en el quinto piso, recordó algo -"es cierto… tal vez si lo impido"-dijo cogiendo su baraja, al comienzo de ella se encontraban los tres dragones blanco ojiazul -"espero que no me fallen"-añadio a sus cartas, pero aun así se sentía algo inseguro, era como una golpiza en el pecho que no lo dejaba en paz

-"te molestas por simples coincidencias, que voluble eres"-dijo una voz la cual inundó la habitación, rápidamente Kaiba fue transportado al mundo de la sombras -"aun te falta mucho por aprender de tu pasado pero sobre todo de ti mismo, Seto Kaiba"

-"¿quién es? ¡muestrese!"-gritó Kaiba dando vueltas por la habitacion, la cual ya no lo era, sino estaba cubierta por sombras -"¿qué quieres? ¿eres tú acaso la persona-----?"

-"no, no soy a quien buscas, pero yo sé quien es la persona que te esta buscando; opino que debes de darte cuenta muy pronto, aunque creo que él te va a derrotar primero antes que tú a él"

-"¿de que hablas? ¿cómo sabes eso?"-siguió preguntando al aire, ya que aparentemente estaba hablando solo -"¡exigo que te muestres!"

Una sombra encapuchada dio un leve paso adelante, y se dejó ver el rostro… no podía ser verdad, él… él

-"¡hermano! ¡hermano!"-dijo Mokuba sacudiendo su cuerpo, Seto abrió los ojos, su baraja estaba esparcida por la habitación y él estaba rodeado de sus guardaespaldas tendido en el suelo, podía ver el rostro lloroso de su hermano

-"todo esta bien, Taylor, pero llama a los paramédicos por si las dudas"-dijo uno de sus guardaespaldas hablando por su radio -"señor Kaiba, al parecer sufrió de un desmayo… escuchamos unos ruidos muy extraños luego al parecer usted gritó y entramos a la fuerza, usted yacía en el suelo"-explicó mientras que lo ayudaba a pararse estaba algo mareado -"lo encontramos inconsiente o eso lo que creíamos, ya que no respiraba… después volvió en sí ¿qué fue lo que le sucedió?"

-"nada… no se preocupen… estoy bien"-afirmó sudando aun en frío y asombrado por lo que acababa de ver y presenciar, no podía creer… la persona que vió ante él… era… ¿él? Pero… ¿cómo se explicaría eso? sencillamente no lo comprendía, era como verse en un espejo.

-"¿en serio, hermano? ¿estas bien?"-dijo Mokuba mientras que lo abrazaba -"pensé que te había perdido Seto, tú eres lo más importante para mí… te quiero mucho hermano"

-"yo tambien, Mokuba… pero créeme, estoy bien… ya no me voy a desmayar"-dijo separandose del niño mientras que sus guardaespaldas salían al igual que Mokuba ya estaba algo tranquilo, pero algo le decía que pese a las palabras de su hermano, él no estaba bien.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

-"¿sonó tu celular, Miho?"-preguntó por décima vez Tristan a su novia quien no dejaba de ver el aparato en todo el día -"porque al parecer Yugi y los demás se olvidaron de nosotros… cuando me encuentre con Joey ya verá… le voy a dar una golpiza que me va a recordar toda la vida"-dijo mientras que se sacaba su abrigo, realmente comenzaba a hacer calor

-"lo que me preocupa es que si ya han descalificado a alguno de ellos"-dijo Tea -"si los descalificaron…. Y ya no estan aquí…. Mientras que nosotros seguido vagando"

-"tienes razón, aunque dudo mucho que los hayan descalificados, ya que Yugi es el mejor y Joey el segundo mejor"-dijo Miho mirando su celular

-"claro… por suerte y por ayuda de Yugi"-dijo sacarcasticamente Tristan -"además dudo mucho que Joey juegue, considerando lo egocentrista que es Mai, y a ella no le gussta perder"-suspiró resignado con una gotita, rápidamente como un milagro sonó el celular de Miho

-"si, hola… Kumi…."-dijo Miho esperanzada mientras que lo apagaba, suspiró mientras que Tea y Tristan la miraban esperanzados -"era una de esas promociones que te suelen pasar por los celulares"-suspiró una vez más mientras que ambos se caían -"al parecer estan muy ocupados como para llamarnos… aunque… acabo de recordar algo curioso"

-"¿qué es?"-preguntó Tea sin animo alguno

-"mm me olvidé de darle mi numero de celular a Kumiko"-dijo con una gotita mientras que Tea se caía una vz más y Tristan estaba a punto de matar a su novia -"lo siento… pensé que se lo había dado"

-"con razón que no, nos llama ¡¡¡no le diste tu numero telefónico!!!!  Eres realmente distraída y yo que le iba a pegar a Joey… espero que se nos ocurra algo bueno"

-"miren eso"-dijo Tea señalando hacia un gran estadio -o algo así- a unas calles de ellos -"¿por qué no vamos allí, tal vez esten jugando en ese lugar"-dijo comenzando a correr

-"creo que no tenemos otra opción, habrá que esperar allí…."-dijo Miho tambien comenzando a correr

A medida que iba corriendo Tea, al parecer fue su impresión o sintió algo, justamente cuando pasó por un sujeto con una gran abrigo y con lentes oscuros, miró hacia atrás, el individuo había desaparecido ¿sería su imaginación?

-"así que tambien estas aquí… esto se pone cada vez mejor"-dijo la voz de sujeto mientras que en su detrás aparecía Yami Bakura cruzado de brazos 

-"¿qué sucede, Tea?"-preguntó Miho deteniendose, ya que ella sin saberlo tambien se había detenido

-"no… no me pasa nada, creo que estoy alucinando"

-"apuesto que es por el calor"-dijo Tristan quejandose -"Por cierto, al parecer hay menos de la mitad de los duelistas que había ayer… estos son los mejores, supongo"

-"si, y ninguno de ellos son nuestros amigos"-dijo Miho mientras que veía que Tea ya había entrado a ese gran estadio -"¡esperanos!!!! ¡vamos, Tristan… no es hora de mirar ni contar a los duelistas!"

-"ay… no voy, me llevan"-se lamento; el guardia los miró de forma extraña y a la vez algo ridícula

-"aquí parece haber una buena vista de los duelos"-afirmó Tea llamandolos alzando una mano -"pero ninguna pista de Yugi y Joey, tambien hay tableros holograficos"

-"según la guía, este es el llamado "Coliseo eliminador"-dijo Miho leyendo un pequeño libro -"creo que aquí se llevaran los combates oficiales, quiero decir que existen eliminadores como en el torneo de Pegasus y aquí tambien se llevara la batalla para ver quien se lleva el gran premio"

-"Miho…"-dijo Tristan alzando una ceja -"¿dónde conseguiste, eso?"

-"ay… no hagas preguntas tontas Tristan"-dijo con una gotita mientras que comenzaba a leer de nuevo -"esas personas vestidas de azul oscuro parecen ser los eliminadores"-dijo Miho sonriendo -"al parecer su oficio es el de eliminar a los más experimentados"

-"como Panic ¿verdad?"-dijo Tea recodando el horrible encuentro entre Panic y Yugi -"por poco y le gana a Yugi, si los rumores que dicen son ciertos, eso quiere decir que a los eliminadores casi nadie los puede vencer"

-"sólo el mejor quedará ¿eh?"-dijo Tristan -"¿eso quieres decir?"

-"exactamente… si es que quieren seguir adelante los duelistas tienen que pasar por aqu"-siguio afirmando Tea

-"tienen mucha razón, jovencitos"-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, le era conocida -"todos los duelistas tienen que pasar por aquí y vencer por lo menos a uno de los eliminadores"-siguio la voz, los tres voltearon, era la misma anciana de la carpa de adivinación 

-"es usted"-se exaltó Tea -"¿cómo sabe todo esto?"

-"por lo mismo que tú, niña… tambien sé quien ganará… y lo que sucederá luego"-dijo mientras que se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a salir, la miraron extrañados

¿cómo sabía quien iba a ganar? Pero sobre todo… ¿a que se refería con la ultima frase?

-"nadie puede saber como finalmente esto va a terminar, creo que es una completa estupidez"-dijo Tristan cruzado de brazos mientras que ponía atención en un duelo en especial 

-"no lo sé, Tristan…. Yo lo no aseguraría mucho que digamos"-dijo Tea tambien mirando el mismo duelo el eliminador terminaba de ganarle a un joven un poco mayor que ellos -tendría unos 16 o 17 años- el chico se iba derrotado, pero el eliminador les resultaba familiar… ¿podría ser acaso…? ¿Panic?

-"espero que no sea el que creo ¿o si?"-dijo Miho mirando con más claridad -"¿sería posible?"

-"en este Torneo, tengo la ligera sospecha de que todo es posible"-dijo Tristan agarrandose la cabeza, el ver a Panic le hbía ocasionado jaqueca según él mismo

-"opino lo mismo, Tristan"-dijo Tea mientras que Miho asentía -"todo puede pasar aquí, es impredecible"

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Esta era la… quinta vez que Mai golpeaba a Joey -en la cabeza- en el día, estaba realmente ofuzcada por la imprudencia que comentió en el desayuno ¿¿¿cómo se le ocurrió preguntarle eso a una chica?? Sobre todo cuando el que le pregunta no sabe nada o no tiene nada que ver en el asunto, era realmente lo que le molestaba en este caso ¿qué no le había enseñado modales.

-"¡ay! Ya Mai tranquila, te dije que lo sentía"-se quejó una vez más agarrando el chinchón -"pero creo que fue la mejor forma de aclarar lo que ambos sienten"

-"YA TE HE DICHO QUE ESA NO ES LA MEJOR FORMA!!!!!!!! Y menos que te entrometas en donde no te llaman, realmente detesto eso… todo iba muy bien entre ambos y tienes que abrir tu bocota…. Espero que eso no altere con lo que había progresado, eres un tonto"

-"mira quien habla… ¿qué quieres? ¿qué le insinuen???"-preguntó sarcasticamente -"ay Kumiko… mira este… tu sabes que… si claro… ¿de veras?"-dijo Joey tratando de imitar a Mai pero claro no le salía muy bien que digamos

-"Dios Mío, eres más tonto de lo que me imagin"-dijo mientras que los dos comenzaban a discutir de nuevo

-"a ustedes, los quería ver"-dijo la voz fastidiosa de Duke Deblin una vez más -"hay que arreglar cuentas, cachorrito, ya que no esta tu escudo protector, Yugi"-el tablero holografico se encendió y entro seguido de sus porristas -"más bien creo que después de lo que vio no va a querer volver a jugar, es una lastima"

-"ay mira como tiemblo"-dijo Joey mientras que avanzaba, fue detenido por Mai -"¿qué quieres? Yo me encargo de este papanatas ¡dejame, Mai!"-dijo mientras que ella lo empujaba hacia atrás y subía en vez de él -"¡oye!! ¡Mai!!! Este es mi duelo!!!!... baja… es mío, mío"-comenzó Joey a refunfuñar mientras que Mai lo miraba altivamente

-"tambien tengo cuentas pendientes con él, así para no arriesgarme a perder, jugaré yo"-dijo Mai mientras que Duke miraba a Joey en forma de burla 

-"veo que te dejas manipular por una mujer… que debil eres, perrito"-se burló mientras que a Joey le salían venas rabiosas y comenzaba a gritar -"creo que se te olvidó esto"-dijo lanzandole el mismo disfraz de perro que utilizó la otra vez, Mai esfozó una sonrisa sarcastica

-"oye… ¿quién te crees para llamar, can??"-gritó Joey cogiendo el disfraz -"y yo no soy tu mascota"-dijo mientras que lo pisaba -o mejor dicho comenzó a saltar sobre él-, Duke solo se sacudió su cabello e hizo chasquear los dedos, segundos después Joey ya estaba vestido con aquel disfraz, por obra de sus porristas

-"perro malo… debes hacerle reverencia a tu amo"-dijo una tirandose encima del pobre de Joey con disfraz y todo

Mai ya estaba impaciente, como distracción era pasable, pero ahora esto era una masacre, tenía que rescatar a Joey -aunque ella lo llamara de otra forma como "patear el trasero del enemigo"- así que abrió su primera jugada

-"pondré a la dama aguila en modo de ataque"-dijo sacando otra de sus cartas -"y esta tambien al ciberescudero para aumentar su nivel de ataque, y finalmente esta carta boca abajo"

-"creo que te impacientaste en vez de apreciar la distracción que te traigo, bueno no importa, será mejor as" -dijo sacando su primera carta -"pondre esta carta en modo de defensa boca abajo, y listo terminaré… ah no tambien esta creo que me servira tambien boca abajo"

-"mmm quiere que ataque.."-pensó por unos segundos -"no voy a atacar… pondré la carta que puse a la vista, el lazo de espinas de la dama aguila y por supuesto… esta carta, mi combinación esta completa ¡al egoísta elegante! Hace duplicas de mi dama aguila, y esta carta boca abajo"

-"buena jugada… pondré otra carta boca abajo"-dijo sonriendo 

-"perfecto… la carta que me faltaba"-pensó Mai -"pongo al dragon mascota de la dama aguila"-gritó mientras que Duke sonreía 

-"Duke! Duke! Duke!"-gritaban sus porristas mientras que aplastaban a Joey -"¡vamos Duke!"

-"mi combinación esta completa… creo que no tienes alternativa"-dijo Mai tan arrogante como siempre mientras que Duke sonreía cada vez más

-"lamento decepcionarte pero… mi carta oculta era un jarro de captura… ¿adivinas? Capturo a tu dragon y lo pongo bajo mi control gracias a mi otra carta el flautista de dragones, como tu misma dijiste, el dragon tiene mucho más poder que sus amas, me parece que voy a hacer picadillo de damas aguilas ¡Dragón ataca!"-grito Duke mientras que Mai sonreía

-"lamento decirte que… lastimosamente tenía una defensa… ¡activate muro de espejos!"-gritó Mai mientras que una barrera se formaba delante de sus damas, las porristas comenzaban a llorar, al parecer era el fin para Duke ¿o no?

Fue un ataque directo los puntos de Duke bajaron dejandolo con solo escasos 100 puntos de vida.

-"ay… no Duke!!!!!"-gritaron las porristas a coro mientras que Joey volvía a sacar su letrerito con la cara pintada de Duke -je je por cierto, estaba mal hecha- y comenzaba a aullar esta vez por Mai

-"muy buena, no me la esperaba… veamos que puedo hacer"-se digno Duke mientras que volvía a sacar otras cartas de su baraja 

-"creo que no tienes nada bueno…."-dijo Joey sarcasticamente -"o es que acaso ya te cansaste de atacar ¿eh, Deblin?"

-"callate, cachorro"-dijo Duke colocando una carta en defensa bocabajo y Mai volvía pero esta vez con más fuerza

-"saco a mi cuarta dama aguila y tambien revivo a mi dragon mascota…. Me parece que estas acabado"-dijo sonriente mientras que Duke se mostraba sorprendido las porristas comenzaban a llorar a mares, todo estaba perdido

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

-"¡Yugi!!!"-gritó Kumiko algo agitada por la corrida -"¿qué sucede?"-preguntó mientras que asimilaba que no pudo haber visto lo que sucedió entre ella y Duke Deblin -que fue algo muy desagradable, para afirmar- quería olvidarlo a cualquier costo

Yugi volteo, tristemente, sentía que algo le faltaba.

-"¿por qué no vuelves con Duke, al parecer él te simpatiza mucho"-dijo con la mirada sombría avanzando -"no te preocupes por mí al parecer tienes mejor suerte con él que conmigo, descuida yo…."

-"¿de que parte estas, Yugi?"-preguntó ella con la mirada seria y severa puesta en él -"mira, no sé que hayas pensado cuando… sucedió lo que sucedió, pero te digo que Duke me obligó a hacerlo… ahora lo detesto mucho más que antes"-dijo poniendose a la defensiva delante de él cruzandose de brazos -"y aunque no te guste, yo seguiré contigo, ya que yo fui la  que te pidio que fueses mi pareja de duelo y jamás, pero jamás me echo atrás en mis planes, que te quede bien claro"

-"pero… Kumiko… lo que sucede es que yo…"

-"dilo, Yugi, ahora si te puedo escuchar mejor"-dijo mirandolo de reojo -"aunque creo que debes apurarte, tenemos duelos que ganar"-afirmo con algo de entusiasmo mientras que Yugi asentía 

-"te lo diré cuando se acabe el torneo… descuida es una promesa"-dijo volviendo a sonreir, se había aclarado todo -"ah si recuerdame romperle la cara a Duke cuando todo esto acabe"

-"eh… si… claro"-dijo mientras que él avanzaba y ella lo miraba tiernamente -"al parecer cada minuto que pasa esta madurando un poco más… eso es bueno"-pensó por un instante

-"pienso lo mismo que t"-dijo una voz en su interior mientras que ella se preguntaba extrañada, no le dio mucha importancia y siguió adelante comenzando a correr al lado de Yugi
    
    **_(2)Tooi yozora ni hikaru chiisana hoshi__________________en cielo lejano y azul brilla una estrella_**
    
    **_Kitto dare ni mo mada shirareteinai___________________seguro estara cuidando allá arriba  _**
    
    **_Dakedo makenaide anna ni ima kagayaiteru!___________segun lo que estoy pensando ahora_**
    
    **_Nandaka dokoka watashi ni niteru___________________yo sé que algun día ella estará mas cerca de m_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Iron na hito ga afureru machikadode________________todo parece tan distante, entre los dos_**
    
    **_Naniga honto kawakaranaku nariso________________como si este sentimiento fuera a salir_**
    
    **_Jibun wo sagashite kokoro no antena nobaseba_______debo retenerlo, decirle que no a mi corazón_**
    
    **_tokimekiga_****_ wakaru______________________________es dificil, imposible_**
    
    ****
    
    **_I WANNA GET IT!_____________________________¡deseo conseguirlo!_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Yume wa koko ni aru yo__________________________un sueño esta encerrado en m_**
    
    **_Donna toki mo sugu soba ni aru yo________________este va hacia arriba, volando_**
    
    **_Tatoe chiipoke demo____________________________pero no es tarde aun_**
    
    **_sou_****_ hajimari ni narunnda!_______________________si tengo valor ¡lo haré!_**
    
    **_Itsuka meguri aeru_____________________________siempre estaré junto a ti_**
    
    **_Tatta hitori shika inai watashi___________________como una pequeña sombra seré yo_**
    
    **_Motto shinjirebaii______________________________más cerca sintiendome_**
    
    **_Mirai ga aru___________________________________un futuro hay en mí _**
    
    ****
    
    **_BE MY ONLY ANGEL!_________________________¡serás mi único ángel!_**

-"¿que estas esperando?"-grito Yugi un poco mas delante de ella saliendo de la ciudad para adentrarse en el pequeño bosque -"te voy a dejar"-grito mientras que Kumiko comenzaba a correr

-"oye eso no es justo"-se quejó mientras que sin darse cuenta dejó caer una de sus cartas en el suelo -"ah… que extraño… sentí que algo se caía, pero creo que no es nada"-siguio adelante mientras que una sombra aparecía por detrás y levantaba la carta

-"pero… si es el Dark Magician"-dijo mientras que la levantaba -"disculpa…"-alzó la voz atrayendo las miradas de Yugi y Kumiko -"me parece que esto te pertenece"-dijo avanzando hacia Kumiko quien lo miraba extrañada, pocos segundos pasaron y ambos estaban delante del sujeto 

-"muchas gracias"-recibió Kumiko la carta y se sorprendio que era el Mago Oscuro ¿cómo había podido ser tan descuidada? -"es mi carta favorita"

-"de nada"-sonrió y miró el chico, el cual tenía ojos plateados y cabello negro, lo cual no le agradó para nada a Yugi -"quisiera pedirte algo como agradecimiento"

-"claro, siempre y cuando este a mi alcance"-dijo Kumiko sonriendo a Yugi no le gustó para nada -"¿qué quieres?"

-"¿podríamos tener un encuentro?, aunque sea solo por diversión"-dijo claramente, ambos se sorprendieron -se parece al cap. De Bakura- "pero con una condición, si es que pierdes me daras tu carta favorita, como dijistes es el Dark Magician ¿verdad?.. pues yo te daré mi carta favorita la cual es tambien el Dark Magician, claro si es que ganas"

-"tenlo seguro que si"-dijo mientras que el tablero holografico se abría y ambos subían

-"¡Kumiko! ¡estas segura de que?!"-gritó Yugi desde abajo

-"claro que si, Yugi….. no tienes porque preocuparte bajaré dentro de unos 20 minutos a más tardar, ya te he dicho que tienes porque preocuparte"

-"no estoy seguro de ello… hay algo que no me deja en paz, tengo un mal presentimiento"-dijo mientras que brillaba su rompecabezas -"pienso lo mismo que tú, tambien estoy preocupado"-dijo interiormente Yami -"¿qué haces aquí, espíritu?"-preguntó Yugi entre mente -"lo mismo que tu… esperando a que ella no pierda el duelo, aunque…"

-"mi primer ataque será con esta carta fusionist… y tambien para hacerlo interesante a Gaia y al hechizo del dragón" -'nota importante: la baraja de Kumiko es la misma que tengo yo, así que no digan que me copie de Yugi' -"veamos que tienes para m"

-"buena pregunta, enseguida te respondo"-dijo colocando una carta bocabajo, y otra en modo de defensa -"creo que es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora, espero que tu si tengas algo para m"

-"eso, no lo dudes…"-saco una carta de su mazo -"pondre esta carta tambien bocabajo… y luego…"-dijo mientras que se sentía algo debil -"tienes que estar preparada para lo que tienes que enfrentar.."

-"al parecer le esta yendo muy bien…. Perfecto… el plan esta resultando a la perfección, pronto el rompecabezas de Yugi será mío, y tambien lo que a él le pertecene"-sonrió maliciosamente Bakura escondido tras unos arboles

-"¿qué me sucede?… es como si esta no fuera la primera vez que juego con él"-penso Kumiko por unos instantes mientras que volvía a la realidad -"pondré a este monstruo en modo de defensa y se acaba mi turno"

-"Kumiko… tengo confianza en ti, pero…"-pensó Yugi apretando los puños mientras que Yami lo escuchaba con interés -"tengo este mal presentimiento que no me deja en paz…"

-"opino lo mismo que tú, ese sujeto no tiene muy claras sus intenciones con Kumiko, lo mejor será ser precavidos, Yugi hazme caso… dejame a mí manejar esta situación yo sé que…."

-"para que tú ayudes a Kumiko solo…"-dijo Yugi algo enfadado por así decirlo -"ahora me vas a escuchar, yo seré el unico que la pueda ayudar, después de todo ella es muy importante para mí, te pido que por favor no me digas nada…"-dijo apretando aun los puños con más fuerza 

-"Yugi… esto no esta bien, si tan solo…. Ella y yo"-dijo Yami casi sin pensarlo calló rápidamente -"yo manejaré esta situación mejor que t"

-"¿que vas a hacer que no pueda hacer yo, espíritu?"-preguntó enfadado desafiandolo -"yo soy el único que puede ayudarla… yo no sé que tiene que ver ella contigo, pero… sé que conmigo ella estará bien"

-"ella y yo no tenemos nada"-dijo Yami con resentimiento, recordando la noche pasada -"es más creo que tú le gustas más que yo"-terminó diciendo un poco lastimado por la veracidad de sus palabras, Yugi quedó sorprendido

-"entonces eso quiere decir que lo que sientes por ella es…."-dijo Yugi dandose cuenta -"no estoy muy seguro de lo que afirmaste, pero… yo sé que ella tambien te quiere mucho, no por algo quiere ayudarte a descubrir quien eres"

-"ah gracias por darme animos, Yugi… pero me temo que no es suficiente, aun… más ahora que lo que estuvo de suceder anoche"-dijo Yami casi sin pensar Yugi se sorprendi

-"¿qué sucedió entre ustedes, anoche? Dimelo"

-"creo que tu dragón esta acabado…"-dijo el sujeto mientras que laa comenzaba a mirar con dulzura, era realmente algo muy "lindo" para admirar, Kumiko comenzaba a exasperarse, nadie absolutamente nadie había llegado a ese punto con ella, el sujeto desconocido estaba con 300 puntos a la cabeza y ella con 500 puntos, realmente le era increible, pero no se iba a dar por vencida, su carta favorita estaba en riesgo de perderse, no podía fallar este duelo, sencillamente no podía.

-"aun no estoy vencida"-susurró mientras que volvía a sacar cartas de su baraja -"pongo esta carta bocabajo y a esta otra"-dijo terminando de jugar, el otro sujeto "bajaba de su nube"

-"vamos, habla, no te quedes callado"-casi dice Yugi en voz alta mientras que el espíritu trataba de calmar un poco las cosas sin conseguirlo -"que te atreviste a hacer"

-"no te precipites, nada malo sucedi"-se defendió Yami -"lo que sucedió es que estuve a… a punto de besarla, pero ella se rehus"-explicó Yami mientras que Yugi no podía creerlo, ¿qué acababa de decirle??? -"sé que actue sin tu consentimiento, pero estaba seguro que si lo hacía muchas cosas volverían a mi mente… pero… no pude comprobarlo"

-"estas poniendo excusas, lo que sucede es que inconsientemente te has enamorado de ella ¿verdad?"-respondio Yugi aun más enojado que antes 

-"no fue mi intensión lastimarla y mucho menos asustarla, sólo quería comprobar sus sentimientos, al igual que los míos, es todo… pero creo que me dejé llevar por mi propia mente y juicio… procuparé ser más prudente en el futuro, prometo que no volveré a hacer ni cometer nada sin tu consentimiento"

-"espero… espero que sea verdad, pero aun así… no dejaré que se vuelvan a ver a solas"-susurró Yugi para sus adentros, era cierto él estaba a punto de besar a Kumiko… pero usando su cuerpo para hacerlo, realmente se sentia muy incomodo al saber eso era como si estuviera besandola él… pero a la vez no…

-"activo la carta muro de espejo"-dijo Kumiko interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Yugi y Yami -"eso reduce tus puntos de vida, a 100, creo que ahora tengo el duelo ganado"-dijo altivamente, mientras que -otra vez- el sujeto comenzaba a mirar el talle de la chica, solo con lo unico diferente fue que Yugi y Yami se habían percatado de ello, antes de comenzar a pelear entre ambos será mejor ocuparse del otro problema

-"descuida, me sé defender muy bien"-dijo mirando de reojo a Yugi, quien se mostraba algo enfadado -"esta perdiendo la confianza que tiene en sí mismo, creo que eso es un buen punto"-pensó por unos instantes mientras que ponía una carta boca abajo y a un monstruo en modo de defensa

-"creo que no me conviene atacar, aun no… pero de todas formas… esa carta, tal vez sea una trampa… pongo a mi dragon blanco ojiazul en juego"-dijo mientras que el sujeto y Bakura se sorprendían, no pensaban que ella tendría el quinto dragon ojiazul en su baraja -"ese será mi unico movimiento… por ahora"-agregó apoyando las cartas sobre el tablero

-"me sorprendiste, nunca pensé que tuvieras una carta tan fuerte en tu baraja"-dijo aun sorprendido -"lamento decirte… que acabas de cometer tu ultima jugada… mi carta oculta era…al agujero negro"

-"imposible, eso quiere decir que……"

-"exactamente traga a todos los monstruos del campo, incluyendo a los míos, pero mi monstruo esta en modo de defensa… así que no pierdo puntos de vida, en cambio tú, me parece que perdiste"-dijo mientras que sonreía algo entristecido pero raramente algo satisfecho

-"lo sabía, mi presentimiento, era cierto… ella…"-dijo Yami aun en el interior de Yugi 

-"ni si quiera lo digas…Kumiko"-dijo Yugi mientras que la chica bajaba sin brillo en sus ojos, al parecer su orgullo estaba destrozado, al igual que ella y no solo eso… iba a perder a su mejor amigo… a su unico amigo: El Mago Oscuro

-"muy bien, todo salió perfecto"-susurró Yami Bakura mientras que desaparecía rápidamente 

-"toma…"-dijo Kumiko a su adversario -"la carta que te prometi que te daría si ganabas"-dijo mientras que la luz la revelaba, era como es de suponerse, el Mago Oscuro… por favor ya puedes retirarte allí esta tu premio"

El sujeto la miro con absoluta tristeza pero con una mirada de ¿amor? Mientras se retiraba con su nueva carta. Kumiko se desplomó ante los ojos de Yugi, estaba completamente destruida por dentro… tan solo él pudo observar como unas lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos para dar a sus piernas.

-"Kumiko, yo……"-dijo Yugi mientras que aun podía articular entre las palabras

-"no digas nada Yugi… yo fui vencida, tú no tienes nada que ver, yo tengo la culpa… si este hubiera sido un duelo oficial estaríamos fuera y todo por mi arrogancia, me siento en deuda contigo"

-"olvidalo"-dijo mientras que le entregaba un pequeño pañuelo y le daba un mano y en la otra se encontraba ¿la Dark Magician Girl? -"esta carta es para ti"

-"pero… Yugi"-dijo Kumiko entre sus lagrimas -"esta carta fue la que te dio tu abuelo, no puedo aceptarla"-dijo mientras que él se empeñaba por darsela -"no es muy valiosa para ti, y yo tuve la culpa de perder mi Mago Oscuro"-dijo algo sonrojada y aun con algunas lágrimas 

-"pero quiero que la conserves, como un regalo mío… además tengo a mi Mago Oscuro, y creo que me daría mucha alegría que tu…. Que tú utilices esta carta"-dijo sonrojado mientras que miraba hacia los tiernos ojos de Kumiko, no podía evitar hacerlo

-"muchas gracias…"-dijo recibiendo la carta en su mano derecha y levantandose del suelo -"y sabes algo… esta carta se ha vuelto mi nueva carta favorita"-dijo recuperandose y esbozando una hermosa sonrisa

-"¿por qué se parece al Mago Oscuro?"-´reguntó Yugi tambien dando una sonrisa 

-"no, porque tú me la diste"-dijo Kumiko sonriendo mientras que se volteaba -"creo que eso es lo más importante"-dijo mirando al cielo, comenzando a pensar positivamente sabía que mientras que este al lado de Yugi, no podía pasarle nada malo

-"eh.. gracias"-dijo Yugi volviendose a sonrojar pensando en las palabras que había dicho hace unos segundos atrás -"sé que ella logrará salir bien de esto, lo presiento, pero todavía hay algo que no me queda claro"-pensó mientras que Yami Yugi aparecía de nuevo

-"te lo dije… ella te quiere más a ti…"-dijo melancólicamente Yami Yugi mientras que Yugi reaccionaba -"creo que será mejor no intervenir

-"espíritu yo… quiero disculparme contigo… creo que me excedí demasiado"

-"descuida, estabas en todo tu derecho de enojarte… pero la verdad es que si quería… si quería besarla"

-"Yugi, creo que será mejor nos adelantemos, aun queda mucho camino por recorrer"-dijo Kumiko ya a unos cinco metros de él -"te voy a dejar"-rio inocentemente mientras qua ambos sonreían -Yugi y Yami- al verla tan feliz

**Las antipaticas notas de Lime:** Al fin!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Termino este LARGO cap. u.u espero que no haya sido muy pesado n.n me encantó la parte de Yugi y Kumiko n.n fue muy romántica… uyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Yugi y Yami estan bien enamorados de ella… ¿con quien se quedará al final?????????? Bueno lo verán dentro de poco tiempo jijijijiji pero les advierto que se van a quedar O.O al ver con quien se queda jijijiji tambien las visiones de Kaiba y claro la comedia con Joey y Mai n_n al ver si sale algo por allí con los dos y Panic??? Creen que aparezca dentro de poco ¿quién sabe solo yo? n.nUUU más la misteriosa anciana, si esa anciana es bastante misteriosa u.u y Duke quedó descalificado y ni que decir de su actitud ¬¬U queda mucho por desear 

**Nota muy importante:** T.T ¿se han dado cuenta que los nuevos cap. se parecen un poco a mi fic???? T.T por que, y eso que yo no sabía que Kaiba organizaría un torneo, pero bueno que se va a hacer XDDDDDD, solo quería aclarar eso, ya que este fic se situa entre la etapa de Pegasus y Batle City.

**Vocabulario:**

**(*)Zonambulo:** persona que camina dormida n.nU

**(*)Amón:** Dios Egipcio (noche)

**(*)Anubis:** Dios Egipcio, (muerte)

**(*)Ra:** Dios Egipcio, (día)

**Canciones:**

**(1)Namida wa shitteiru: **Ending de Samurai X, (frag)

**(2)Be my angel:** "Sé mi angel", traucida por mí XD Opening de Angelic Layer *o* adoro la serie... me encanta, es sumamente adorable, y ni que decir de la música, es de lo mejor.

**¡¡¡¡Avances para el próximo capítulo!!!!!!!!:** Aparece alguien muy problemático otra vez.. ¿quién será? Ya lo verán… mejor dicho aparecen dos personajes muy molestosos por así decirlos (no.. no es Duke, otra vez)

**Cap. VII Los eliminadores**


	7. Los eliminadores

**_Una reencarnación inesperada_**

****

**_Cap. VII_**

****

**_Los eliminadores_**

Las dos personas entraron en el estadio. Mai sonreía sosteniendo su nueva carta… pero no sonreía por eso, sino porque al fin le había enseñado una lección a Duke Deblin, estaba muy feliz al igual que Joey, él hasta ahora no lo podía creer, estaba sumamente feliz… lo mejor fue que… ahora él pudo humillarlo en vez que Duke a él.

-"bien, chico dado"-dijo Joey sonriente -"te ganamos…. Tienes que darnos tu carta favorita"-dijo arrogante mientras que se sacaba rapidamente el disfraz de perro, del cual había sido preso

-"¡si! ¡danos tu carta ahora!"-dijo Mai tumbando a Joey mientras que Duke hacía un gesto indicando incomodidad extendio su mano derecha y en ella una carta

-"te lo mereces ¡te lo mereces!"-dijo Joey -"oye… creo que se olvida esto"-dijo lanzandole el disfraz -"y ahora ¿quién es el mejor? ¿eh? ¿quién es el mejor?"

-"yo soy la mejor"-dijo Mai mientras que Joey se caía hacia un costado viendo la carta -"vaya, Dark Hole… me parece una excelente carta"

-"guarda silencio, cachorro"-dijo mientras que sus porristas estaban llorando por la perdición de su ídolo -"pero ni creas que ni tú, ni Yugi han ganado la guerra, ya que pudiste vencerme en esta partida pero para la próxima… el premio mayor será mío"-rio retirandose mientras que Joey se burlaba de él

-"no olvides utilizar el disfraz en tus reuniones importantes"-gritó Joey alcanzado la mano y "despidiendose" de él  con sarcasmo por supuesto -"bueno… ¿a dónde vamos, Mai?"

-"mmm pues ¿por qué no vamos al coliseo Eliminador… dicen que es una de las ultimas faces del Torneo… pero queda en la mini ciudad"-dijo Mai tomando una guía de duelistas

-"¿caminar hasta allá?"-dijo Joey con pequeñas cascadas en sus ojos -"bueno que queda… tambien tenemos que encontrar a Kumiko y Yugi… me pregunto ¿qué estarán haciendo?"

-"pues… espero que aunque sea se hayan hablado, después de los que les dijistes… porque realmente fue muy incomodo"-dijo Mai recordando el horrible espectaculo de la mañana 

-"ya te he dicho que lo siento… pero de todas formas me pareció buena idea"

Mai y Joey comenzaron a caminar para entrar, en eso apareció el mismo guardia que vimos anteriormente, al ver que eran duelistas les dio paso, pero antes les dio un numero.

-"¿qué es Mai?"-preguntó Joey mirando el número -"¿qué extraño…? ¿para que será?"-preguntó mientras que lo giraba hacia todos los lados posibles, le salió una interrogación

-"¿cómo? ¿no sabes para que se utiliza este numero, Joey?"-dijo una voz muy conocida… no podía ser… era…

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

Kumiko llegó corriendo… estaba algo cansada por la corrida, para luego llegar, Yugi más cansado que ella. Se apoyo en una baranta y miró hacia el cielo, estaba celeste, dio un suspiro y  miró hacia su reloj de pulsera marcaban las 12:30pm, se volteo a mirar a Yugi quien se había sentado en una banca cercana ¿ella no la había visto? Era demasiado distraida para algunas cosas, que extraño en el pasado si su fuera percatado de ello, pero ahora… 

-"¿qué miras, Yugi?"-preguntó ella acercandose y sentandose a su lado, vio que el pequeño Yugi se mostraba algo nervioso, pero no sabía el porque -"¿Yugi?"-dijo ella cogiendo el papel de sus manos

**_(1)I want to change the world__________________ Quiero cambiar el mundo  
kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni___________****_ Desgarrando através de mi ropa, sin miedo a nada_****_  
ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite____________****_ Ahora yo llevo mi corage y las piezas de mi sonrisa_****_  
Change my mind_____________________________****_ Cambiar mi ser _****_  
jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e____________****_ Si nosotros extendemos los brazos elevaremos el futuro_****_  
te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa_____________** **_Sin perder nuestra pasión, nosotros seremos capaz de brillar_**

**_  
It's wonderland____________________________es la tierra de las maravillas  
  
_**

-"es… es un aviso que estaban repartiendo a los duelistas"-dijo Yugi sonrojado, naturalmente acababa de acordarse lo que le dijo Yami y lo que estuvo a punto de pasar la noche anterior, y que Kumiko estuviera sentada tan cerca de él lo ponía aun más nervioso..pero ¿por qué se sentía así? No fue él quien… quien intentó besarla… sino… sino el espiritu, como fuera esa idea lo agobiaba rapidamente

-"¿Yugi?"-preguntó ajena a sus pensamientos los cuales estaban pasado por el en esos instantes -"¿estas bien? De pronto te pusiste rojito… ¿tendras fiebre?"-siguio preguntando, logicamente aun no se daba cuando del "porque de la actitud de Yugi"

-"¿eh? ¿yo? nada… no me pasa nada"-dijo encogiendose de hombros, no había notado que al analizar la escena se había puesto coloradisimo de tan solo pensar en aquello

****

**_hai-iro no sora no kanata nanika oite kita_______****_ Tu vas hacia la izquierda algo en lo lejos alcanzas del cielo gris_****_  
kimi wa mayoi nagara_______________________****_ Y lo mantienes_****_  
sagashi-tsudzukeru__________________________****_ Como tu maravilla_****_  
kimi no kokoro furuete'ta asu no mienai yo______****_ En la noche cuando tu corazón se agita, y yo no puedo ver el mañana_****_  
nanimo shinjirarezu mimi wo fusagu__________****_ No puedo creer de ninguna manera, y tapar mis oídos_****_  
kimi ni deaeta toki hontou no ibasho mitsuketa__****_ Cuando te conocí, yo encontré mi verdadero lugar en mi vida_****_  
nanigenai yasashisa ga koko ni atte____________****_ Una inocente amabilidad esta aqu_****_  
bokura mezameru__________________________****_ Y así nosotros  empezamos_****_  
  
_****__**

-"bueno… de todas maneras"-dijo sintiendose algo ofendida, sabía que Yugi ocultaba algo pero… estaba dispuesta a descubrir que era -"estuve leyendo este aviso, dice que los duelistas deben reunirse en el "Coliseo Eliminador" esa al parecer es la siguiente fase del torneo"-dijo Kumiko mientras que Yugi asentía aun colorado

-"si lo sé… tal vez encontremos allí a Joey y Mai… dudo mucho que hayan perdido"-dijo Yugi sonriendo mientras que se volteaba mirando un puesto

-"bueno… creo que aunque es tu mejor amigo, necesita algo de entrenamiento"-dijo cruzada de brazos, mirando de reojo a Yugi quien caminaba hacia otro lugar, esta vez en dirección contraria -"¿qué sucede?"-se preguntó a sí misma comenzando a seguir a Yugi , se sorprendio al ver donde iba -"pero… no crees que estamos un poco atrasados"

**_  
I want to change the world__________________****_ Quiero cambiar el mundo_****_  
nido to mayowanai kimi to iru mirai__________****_ No dudaremos otra vez, si yo puedo formar un futuro contigo_****_  
katachi doreba doko made mo toberu sa_______****_ Entonces yo puedo volar a donde sea_****_  
Change my mind__________________________****_ Cambiar mi ser_****_  
jounetsu tayasazu ni shiranai ashita e________****_ Yo puedo abrir mis alas y volar hacia un futuro desconocido_****_  
tsubasa hiroge hanabatakeru hazu sa________****_ Sin perder mi pasión_****_  
It's wonderland_________________________es la tierra de las maravillas_**

-"no te preocupes"-dijo Yugi cogiendo los dos conos de helado -"toma, uno es tuyo"

Kumiko se sonrojó, aunque fuera solo por un pequeño segundo, tomo el cono de helado entre sus manos y ambos se fueron a sentar de nuevo en las bancas a terminarlo.

-"Yugi… ¿te podría pregunta, algo?"-dijo mientras que miraba hacia el suelo.. no sabía porque pero al lado de Yugi se sentía un poco inferior a él, no con respecto a las cartas ni al duelo de monstruos… sino más bien en tal vez la madurez

-"claro"-dijo -"digo… preguntame lo que quieras"-se volvio a sonrojar y tambien comenzó a mirar hacia el suelo

**_bokura wa onaji sekai wo oyogi-tsudzukete'ru__****_ Nosotros mantenemos nadando en el mismo mundo_****_  
tagai no negai e todoku hi made_____________****_ Hasta el día que nosotros alcacemos nuestros sueños_****_  
minna onaji fuan kakaete sasaeaeru yo_______****_ Todo de nosotros pasamos las mismas preocupaciones_****_  
tachidomaru shunkan ni mitsumete'ru_______****_ Cuando tu te detienes y miras, estoy en lo correcto_****_  
kono basho ni iru________________________****_ Mirandote fijamente_**

-"…. Se que siempre te preocupas por mí… pero… lo que siempre me he preguntado es ¿por qué lo haces?"-dijo Kumiko, las nubes comenzaban a pasar encima de ellos, provocando sus sombras, pasaron algunos segundos, tal vez años para ambos… hasta que Yugi se paró firmemente

-"bueno… yo…"-dijo pero se detuvo -"es porque… te tengo mucho aprecio"-dijo volviendo a subirseles los colores, aun no podía decirle nada, se había prometido a sí mismo que no le diría nada hasta que terminara el torneo, y lo más importante se lo había prometido a ella

**_I want to change the world________________****_ Quiero cambiar el mundo_****_  
kono te hanasazu ni mimamoru hitomi wo___****_ Si tu aceptas mi mirada como yo acepto mirarte_****_  
uketometara nandatte dekiru hazu_________****_ Y no detengas mis manos, yo puedo hacer todo_****_  
Change my mind_______________________****_ Cambiar mi ser_****_  
hitori ni sasenai minna koko ni iru________****_ No voy a dejarte sola otra vez, cada uno esta aqu_****_  
donna koto mo tsukinukete ikou__________****_ Vamos por nuestro caminos atraves de cualquier o de lo que pueda suceder_****_  
It's wonderland_______________________es la tierra de las maravillas_**

-"entiendo"-dijo nostalgicamente -"solo es por eso"-dijo mientras que movia la cabeza de un lado a otro, no sabía porque se sentía así, pero había algo en su interior que no la dejaba en paz -"bueno creo que ya ambos terminamos… sería mejor retirarnos ya al coliseo que dice"-hizo una pequeña pausa -"de acuerdo"-sonrió mientras que Yugi asentía sonrojado

-"de acuerdo"-dijo Yugi tambien… salio de ese "problema" esta vez… pero volvería a ocurrir ¿qué le diría?

-"¿lo notaste?"-interrumpió Yami Yugi desde el rompecabezas -"Yugi"

-"¿a que te refieres?"-preguntó inocentemente

-"no a nada"-respondió Yami, si Yugi no se daba cuenta de la actitud, el no podía hacer nada para interrumpirlos, además Yugi tenía que darse cuenta por si mismo y no por él, aunque eso le doliera profundamente, no podía hacer nada, aunque… algunas veces quisiera cambiar… cambiarlo todo, tal vez ese era su deseo más profundo en realidad

**_  
I want to change the world______________****_ Quiero cambiar el mundo_****_  
kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni____****_ Desgarrando através de mi ropa, sin miedo a nada_****_  
ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite_____****_ Ahora yo llevo mi corage y las piezas de mi sonrisa_****_  
Change my mind______________________****_ Cambiar mi ser _****_  
jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e____****_ Si nosotros extendemos los brazos elevaremos el futuro_****_  
te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa______****_ Sin perder nuestra pasión, nosotros seremos capaz de brillar_****_  
It's wonderland_____________________ es la tierra de las maravillas  
  
_**

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Seto Kaiba entro de nuevo a su oficina… tomó la bitacora donde guardaba sus apuntes, dio un pequeño vistazo recorriendo, buscaba un nombre, se sentó en la silla que siempre suele utilizar, sonrio placenteramente y voltio a ver a la persona que estaba en frente de él… en realidad eran dos personas

-"bien, caballeros, acabo de ver sus reportes… me parecen favorables, para mi torneo…"-dijo Kaiba regiriendose a ¿Panic? Y a otro hombre el cual no era tan alto y era algo palido, tenía contextura de alguien enfermo -"necesitare rotundamente de sus servicios, señor "Destruction"-dijo Kaiba refiriendose al hombre de cara enfermiza, quien asintio

-"¿cuál será nuestro primer "trabajo" señor, Kaiba?"-preguntó Panic -"a quien quiere que eliminemos primero"

-"eso es simple… según tú ya había peleado con Yugi Moto ¿eh?, bueno depende de ti volver a tomar la ventaja sobre él o si no puedes dejarlo en manos de tu amigo"-respondió -"pero a quien quiero que elimines es a … "-dijo enseñando una fotografía 

-"pero… señor Kaiba… usted"

-"no importa, quiero ver fuera a esa persona tarde o temprano de acuerdo"-interrumpió -"ese será su premio mayor, que les quede claro"

-"descuide, señor Kaiba, tarde o temprano esta persona estara fuera"-dijo el hombrecito avanzando -"yo me encargaré de Yugi Moto, el rey de los juegos personalmente…"-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, Kaiba comprendió todo -"usted solo tenga preparado el dinero necesario para nosotros"

-"por el dinero, no se preocupen, yo dispongo de mucho"-dijo Kaiba sonriendo, iba a ver derrotado, humillado a Yugi en frente de todo el mundo… era un precio muy modico por ver su derrota, o eso era lo que él pensaba

-"hermano……"-interrumpió Mokuba -"te acaba de llegar este fax, es de.."-dijo el niño mientras que se asombraba al ver quienes estaban en la oficina de su hermano -"pero… Seto… ellos son"

-"nosotros nos retiramos, debemos llegar al coliseo cuando antes, señor Kaiba"-dijo Panic -"presiento que Yugi Moto llegara en cuestion de algunos minutos… algunos minutos más y él estara derrotado"

Mokuba contuvo un grito. ¿derrotar a Yugi? ¿qué se proponía su hermano con eso? ¿acaso…?

-"si, espero resultados positivos, se que no me defraudarán"-dijo Kaiba mientras que ambos hacian una reverencia y salian por la puerta

-"pero, hermano ellos son… ellos van a derrotar a Yugi ¿qué te propones con eso?"-pregunto Mokuba mirando a su hermano -"Seto… respondeme, respondeme ¿qué ganarías con eso?"-dijo ahora agarrando parte de su saco y comenzando a zamaquearlo

-"Mokuba, tu sabes muy bien que siempre ha habido una rivalidad inmensa entre Yugi y yo… somos completamente diferentes, galaxias enteras, aunque estemos en la misma habitación, es algo que… jamás lograras comprender"-dijo ignorando las sacudidas de su hermano y saliendo por la puerta con la misma valija de siempre

-"que mal estas, Seto"-dijo Mokuba mirando hacia el suelo, apreto los puños -"tengo que avisarle a Yugi cuanto antes que mi hermano quiere destruirlo, eso es lo que har"-dijo saliendo de la habitación a toda carrera, solo para encontrar a Kaiba en el suelo -"¡hermano!!!!!"

-"otra vez, estoy aqu"-dijo Kaiba en el mundo de las sombras -"¿qué quieres de mí?"-grito Kaiba mirando hacia todos los lados… -"¡ya sé que soy tu reencarnación!!! ¡revelate!"

-"creo que Isshisu hizo su trabajo"-dijo el otro Kaiba apareciendo -"dime… ya tienes la carta de Obelisk, el atormentador"-dijo la sombra avanzando hacia él

-"si, aquí esta"-dijo mostrandosela -"ahora que quieres que haga"

-"debes encontrar a tu otra mitad"-explico el sacerdote antiguo -"la encontrarás a tiempo… aunque pueda ser que por el destino…. Eso no suceda jamás o tal vez demasiado tarde… debes vencer al faraón para terminar nuestras batallas que algunas vez iniciamos en el antiguo Egipto, pero tambien debes cuidarte de… de"

-"¡responde!!!! ¡de quien debo cuidarme!!!"-gritó Kaiba sin respuesta alguna 

-"¡¡¡¡hermano!!!!!! ¡¡hermano!!!!! ¡reacciona Seto..!"-gritó Mokuba moviendo el cuerpo de Seto, quien abrio los ojos, otra vez volviendo a la "vida" -"otra vez, Seto ¿qué sucede contigo?"

-"¿Mokuba?"-dijo Kaiba y se vio rodeado de un guardaespalda y algunos paramedicos, quienes lo miraron de forma extraña -"¿qué sucedió, Mokuba?"

-"Hermano"-dijo Mokuba abrazandolo -"esta vez fue peor… creimos que en verdad estabas muerto… estabas sin pulso, no respirabas y estabas palido"-afimo Mokuba sobandose los ojos -"creo quie será mejor que descanses en el hospital por algunos días, tu condición no es favorable"

-"no, Mokuba, el torneo debe continuar y yo tambien"-dijo levantandose, nadie se atrevio a detenerlo, no era prudente

-"es extraño"-comento un enfermero -"el ya estaba clinicamente muerto… como puedo volver a la vida de un segundo a otro"-siguio con su comentario, Mokuba se asust

-"si, tienes razón…. Me pregunto… cual será la causa"-respondió otro mientras que el guarespaldas de Kaiba ordenaba que se callaran

-"hermano…. Que esta sucediendo contigo"-preguntó Mokuba aun asustado por las palabras del enfermero, se olvido completamente de Yugi.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

-"te acabo de hacer una pregunta, Joey , ¿acaso no sabes para que se utiliza ese numero?"-dijo una voz muy chillona

-"oye… Joey… conoces a la mocosa"-dijo Mai por lo bajo mientras que Joey asentía -"¿quién es? ¿acaso…..?"-dijo comenzando a reirse

-"¡no digas nada!"-estallo Joey -"¿qué estas haciendo aquí, Rebecca?"-dijo Joey algo malhumorado -"no me digas que pasaste a la siguiente face"

-"pues, tu crees, genio, claro que lo hice, ¿verdad, Teddy?"-dijo hablandole a su oso que peluche el cual estaba en sus brazos, a Mai y Joey le salieron una gotitas

-"creo que le sigue faltando un tornillo"-dijo Joey mientras que Mai se comenzaba a reir -"sigue hablando con ese oso de felpa, se ve muy ridícula"-rio mientras que sentía un pisotón en el pie derecho. Rebecca acababa de pisarlo, estaba muy enfadada con su actitud

-"se ve que aun no has madurado"-respondio -"no debes insultarnos, ni a mí ni a Teddy, ya Teddy, Rebecca no va a permitir que nadie, ni mucho menos el tonto de Joey nos insulte… ay gracias Teddy, si tú tambien lo eres"

-"¡¡Joey!!!!!! ¡¡¡Mai!!!!!!!"-gritaron unas voces muy conocidas, ambos voltearon a ver quienes eran, se sorprendieron

-"¿Tea?"-preguntó Joey aun sorprendido -"que ironía ya me había olvidado de ustedes"-se comenzó a reír mientras que Tristan comenzaba a verlo de una forma amenazante -"lo siento, era una broma"

-"por cierto ¿dónde estan, Yugi y Kumiko? ¿no estaban con ustedes?"-preguntó Tea mirando hacia todos los lados posibles -"no los veo"-dijo mientras que seguía mirando, fue cuando Tristan se dio cuenta de la presencia de "alguien"  a quien no había notado, se asustó un poco -"¿qué sucede?"-preguntó Tea mientras que sus ojos azules se topaban con una pequeña cabeza rubia -"¡¡¡ah!!!! ¡¡que hace ella, aquí!!!!"

-"que nadie me presta atención"-dijo Rebecca aun enfadada -"por supuesto que soy una de las finalistas del torneo de Kaiba, una genio como yo no podía faltar ¿no es así, Teddy?"

-"ay no, creo que volvemos con la "loca"-se lamentó Tristan mientras que Miho contenía las ganas de reirse. -"ay, no quise decir eso"-se disculpo cuando Rebecca estaba dispuesta a golpearlo

-"más te vale… no es así, Teddy"-dijo sobando la frente del muñeco de felpa -"por cierto, ella dijo que Yugi tambien estaba por aquí ¿no es así?"-dijo mirando hacia un costado

-"así es, algun inconveniente con eso, niña"-dijo Joey mirandola por debajo de su hombro derecho

-"no, ninguno… y como no saben donde esta él ¿no se supone que son sus amigos?"

-"pues claro que lo somos"-aclamó Tea -"solo que nos dividimos y ahora no sabemos donde se encuentra, él y otra amiga nuestra más"-dijo tambien pensando en ambos ¿dónde podrían estar?

-"pues yo creo que no tardarán en llegar"-dijo Mai, quien había estado callada, el encuentro de Joey y los demás le provocaba nauseas según ella misma -"total, todos los duelistas tienen que pasar por este coliseo"

-"tienes razón, Mai"-interrumpió Miho -"pero habrá que darles tiempo para que terminen cosas pendientes"-dijo tan inquisitiva como siempre mientras que Mai entendía la idea

-"creo que tienes mucha razón, será mejor esperarlos para así…."-no terminó la frase ya que miró a lo largo del corredor ¿podría ser? ¿eso era imposible? ¡Panic!!!!

-"¿qué sucede, Mai? ¿por qué te quedaste callada tan repentinamente?"-preguntó Joey hacia el lugar donde miraba Mai, al parecer aquel eliminador la había atemorizado profundamente, pero aun así ella lo negaba ya sea por vergüenza misma o por su altanería

-"no, nada… me pareció ver a alguien desagradable, no es nada"-dijo mientras que Tea y Tristan se miraron, sabían lo que había causado Panic en Mai, y por supuesto sabían que él estaba en ese coliseo

-"¿te refieres a Panic?"-preguntó Miho, Rebecca no entendía nada de lo ocurrido -"si supones que él esta aquí, si lo está, y presiento que no esta solo"-dijo tambien se había fijado en el hombre esqueletico que siempre andaba con él -"creo que quiere problemas"

-"pues entonces, problemas es lo que le dar"-dijo Joey alzando un puño, sabía que Panic había sido muy duro con Mai y era por eso que no lo toleraba y no iba a seguir aguantando que lastimara a Mai de esa forma, comenzó a correr atravez del pasadizo, seguido por los demás

-"pero… que haremos si Yugi entra"-dijo Tea corriendo a Miho y a Mai -"el coliseo es enorme"

-"descuida, Yugi sabrá como hallarnos, y hay que recordar que no esta solo"-dijo Miho respondiendo a su pregunta mientras que se sacaba un mechón de cabello el cual cubría parte de su rostro

-"tienes razón"-dijo Mai deteniendose, acababan de llegar a una gran arena de combate -"eso, era lo que buscaba Panic… quiere…"

-"¿quieres un duelo, Panic?"-dijo Joey apuntandolo -"si es así, yo estoy dispuesto a darte, no puedo permitir que sigas dañando la dignidad de las personas y menos de Mai"-Panic se voltió y comenzó a reirse, acto seguido tambien conenzó a burlanse el hombrecito de su costado

-"tu, niñito contra mí ja, no durarías ni medio segundo en un combate contra m"-dijo buscando con la mirada a alguien -"veo que no esta Yugi Moto… es una lastima, tendré que eliminarte antes de que él venga"

-"demuestralo, no por algo soy Joey Wheeler, el segundo mejor"-dijo dandose a lucir mientras que por detrás sus amigos querían que las tierra se los tragase ¿no podía ser más… modesto?

-"si quieres irte del torneo… esta bien, por mí no hay problema"-dijo Panic mientras que señalaba el tablero holográfico -"sube, niñito y te enseñaré a pelear o mejor dicho a… jugar duelo de monstruos, será un pequeño calentamiento para mí, estoy esperando el gran golpe"

-"je je no creas que será tan dificil derrotarme ya que me he superado bastante"-rio Joey, mientras que a todos le salían gotas

-"¡¡¡¡me podrían explicar quien demonios es él!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-gritó Rebecca en esos instantes, todos se voltearon a verla, antes había estado enfadada, pero ahora estaba furiosa -"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡si no me lo explican pronto, les juro que..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-"él es Panic, es un eliminador, el unico que ha podido vencerlo es Yugi"-explicó Miho mirando a Panic quien miraba a Rebecca de forma graciosa

-"pues a mí me parece un sujeto muy extraño… y feo"-dijo Rebecca a Miho por lo bajo mientras que Panic se acercaba a la niña

-"pero que tenemos aquí ¿es novia tuya, Joey?"-dijo señalando el osito de felpa y a Joey se le caía la cara, el hombrecito se comenzaba a reir a carcajada y a los demás aumentaban la gota -"mira… ja ja… una niña… que peque…"-dijo mientras que Rebecca le daba un buen pisotón

-"no soy la novia de este tonto"-dijo acentuando más el pie sobre Panic -"y no soy pequeña… mi nombre es Rebecca H y soy una genio"-dijo sacandole la lengua -"mastodonte sin cerebro"-se atrevió a insultarle -"¿verdad, que si, Teddy?"

-"es solo una niña… es solo una niña"-repetía Panic viendo su pie izquierdo, sentía que comenzaba inflamarse -"bueno, vamos a pelear o no (*)huerito"

-"cuando tu quieras Panic, estoy listo"-afirmó Joey después de haber pasado de un estado de "shock", realmente se había impresionado como Panic podría decir esas clases de tonterías, ¿fijarse en una niña de ocho años?, por favor

El tablero holografico, comenzó a elevarse, Panic y Joey subieron en él rapidamente, Mai lucía algo insegura, solamente Yugi había podido vencido a Panic en su propio juego… ¿sería posible de que Joey podría hacerlo? Realmente no estaba segura, pero ella temía enfrentarse a Panic, sin embargo Joey estaba dando todo por ¿ella? Si era algo extraño pero era la verdad.

-"no te preocupes, ya verás que todo estará bien"-dijo Tea mirando el semblante de Mai -"Joey no perderá, el no puede perder"-dijo mientras que Mai asentía más tranquila -"¡¡¡vamos, animo, Joey!!!!!!!!!!!!"

El joven de cabellos rubios asentió mientras que ambos colocaban sus barajas sobre el tablero y anunciaban que el duelo había empezado…

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Kaiba estaba impaciente, no dejaba de ver su celular ni un solo segundo… porque se seguía tan inseguro… debería probarlo… ¿ahora? Quería guardarlo para su gran triunfo con Yugi, pero… no estaba tan seguro, al igual que sus tres dragones ojiazul… pero ahora esta nueva carta que le había sido enviada por una mujer de nombre Isshisu, realmente sabía muy poco sobre ella, solo sabía que era una princesa egipcia y que poseía un artículo del milenio, pero.. ¿por qué había aceptado su ayuda? No lo comprendía, pero algo en su interior le decía que le iba a servir de mucho.

-"¿una carta de Dios Egipcio?"-penso mirando a Obelisk, el atormentador -"según lo que he estudiado… son tres cartas originalmente… mmm esto se esta volviendo mucho más complicado a medida que va avanzando este torneo, pero siento que la unica clave es……."-dijo mirando desde su ventana -"esto, es imposible… que significa esto"-dijo mirando hacia una sombra, salio rapidamente de la habitación bajó las escaleras a toda carrera, pero sin éxito… acababa de irse, maldijo en voz baja

-"¿qué busca señor, Kaiba?"-pregunto un guardaespaldas, quien lo había visto correr desde su biblioteca -"¿necesita algo?"

Kaiba negó.

-"no puedo permitir que él le de esa carta a Yugi, sencillamente no puedo"-pensó apretando los puños -"eso me dificultaría terriblemente las cosas, para lograr mi propósito, pero… como lo podría…"

-"¿señor, Kaiba? ¿se siente usted bien?"

-"¡te he dicho que estoy bien!"-exclamó mientras que el hombre asentía en silencio, ultimamente estaba muy irritante más de lo normal… sería o tendría algo que ver los desmayos que tuvo

-"aunque tenga a Obelisk el atormentador no me siento seguro… tal vez…. Tal vez sea por eso"-pensó en unos instantes avanzando hacia el edificio, tenía que formular un plan para acabar rapidamente con Yugi, sacarlo como decir "de la jugada"

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

-"ah si, pues pondre esta carta boca abajo"-dijo Joey mirando a Panic, comenzaba a aterrarse, le estaba ganando por 500 puntos, no era una diferencia tan corta -"veamos que tienes para m"

-"¿sabías que Joey Wheeler esta peleando contra un eliminador?"-comentó un chico a otro en la puerta del estadio -"al parecer, el eliminador le esta ganando"

-"si, pero ¿quién es Joey Wheeler?"

-"es el segundo mejor, o sea que quedó en segundo lugar en la Isla de los duelistas, tambien cuentan que es el mejor amigo de Yugi Moto, el mejor"-dijo el otro -"¿por qué no vamos a ver su duelo ¿eh?"

-"buena idea"

-"¿Joey?"-dijo Yugi en esos momentos, mirando hacia los chicos, se detuvo, acto seguido Kumiko hizo lo mismo -"¡oigan!! ¿qué sucede?"-preguntó Yugi alzando una mano. Los chicos rapidamente lo reconocieron.

-"¡¡eres Yugi Moto!!!"-gritaron al unínsono -"somos parte de tu club de admiradores"-comentaron mientras que le enseñaban ¿unas fotografías de él? A Yugi le salió una gotita al igual que a Kumiko

-"bueno… eh… mucho gusto, no sabía que tuviera un club de fans"-dijo apenando el pequeño Yugi

-"pues claro que los tienes"-dijo sonriendo el primero -"es una asociación que se formó gracias al internet, y ahora tiene su sede justamente aquí en la ciudad de Domino"-informó mientras que sacaba una pequeña computadora -"actualmente somos más de 100 miembros y seguimos creciendo día a día"

-"vaya… eres famoso, Yugi"-comentó Kumiko agachandose para ver la pequeña pantalla, solo originó que Yugi se apenara aun más y que los niños comenzaran a mirarlos inquisitivamente

-"ven un momento, por favor señorita"-dijo el segundo empujandola mientras que le salían interrogaciones, la llevaron hasta detrás de un arbol -"haber, ¿Jhonny, tienes lista la grabadora de voz?"

-"por supuesto, George"-dijo mientras que señalaba el aparato -"muy bien, ahora tenemos para todo el club de fans de Yugi Moto, unas palabras de su actual "novia"-dijo mientras que le acercaba el aparato a Kumiko, quien casi se cae de la impresión ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿novia acaso dijo????????????????????????

-"esperen, je je yo no soy la novia de Yugi… solo soy su amiga"-afirmó Kumiko agitando los brazos mientras que el niño apagaba la grabadora de voz, Kumiko do un suspiro de alivio

-"es una lastima"-dijo George -"bueno admiradoras de Yugi, tenemos una muy buena noticia, su ídolo aun esta libre para alguna de ustedes"-dijo hablando hacia el aparato, Yugi comenzaba a acercarse, a Kumiko le salió una gotita ¿admiradoras?

-"¿qué sucede?"-pregunto Yugi azomandose atravéz del tronco del árbol aun seguia algo apenado -"¿por qué se demoran tanto?"

-"no… no es nada"-dijo Jhonny dando un codazo a George -"ah si respondiendote, tu amigo Joey Wheeler"-dijo sacando una libreta de notas, para luego un album de fotos, le enseñó una fotografía donde aparecían Joey y Yugi en el patio de la escuela, Kumiko volvió a sorprenderse ¿cómo abrían capturado esa fotografía? -"esta jugando contra un eliminador de nombre Panic, él tambien según los registros de la Isla de los duelistas, jugó contra ti… y tú saliste victorioso, pero no te aseguro que tu amigo salga de esto como t"

-"eso es cierto"-afirmó el niño que estaba a su costado acomodandose los lentes, mientras que Kumiko y Yugi se miraban decisivamente el coliseo estaba a unas calles de allí, tendrían que ir a apoyar a Joey

-"¿estas de acuerdo conmigo, Kumiko?"-preguntó Yugi ahora ya más serio, su amigo podría estar en problemas

-"si, Yugi de todas formas tendremos que ir a ese Coliseo… tarde o temprano, tenemos que pasar por esa fase"-dijo mientras que Yugi asentía, y los dos niños seguían mirandolos inquisitivamente

Yugi y Kumiko corrieron hacia allá a toda prisa. Los lentes de ambos niños brillaron -ambos usaban lentes, y al parecer tendrían alrededor de 8 años- no se iban a quedar con los brazos cruzados… de todas formas ¡¡¡no les había dado su autógrafo aun!!!!!!!!!

-"¿tu crees que… esa chica sea la novia de Yugi, Jhonny?"-preguntó George, mientras que su amigo asentía -"pero ella claramente nos dijo que solo era una amiga"

-"eso siempre es lo que dicen para despistar a los fans"-continuó Jhonny -"pero ¡¡¡¡que estas esperando!!!!! Tenemos que alcanzarlos a toda prisa"-dijo jalando al otro, casi se caen -"esa señorita era muy bonita, no dudo que Yugi se haya fijado en alguien as"

-"tienes razón… pero tambien tiene otras tres amigas"-dijo el otro mirando su libreta de apuntes -"a ver"-pasó una pagina, mientras que sentía que lo estaba jalando a toda carrera -"estan… Tea Gadner, Mai Valentine… y… ay!!!"-dijo mientras que el otro lo hacía tropezar y estrellarse contra el pavimento

-"debes ver por donde vas"-le exigió mientras que se detenía y veía que Kumiko y Yugi recibían el número, luego el guardia del coliseo hablaba por su celular, ambos se escondieron detrás de un arbol cercano, les parecia muy extraño

-"señor, Kaiba"-informó el guardia -"Yugi Moto y su pareja acaban de entrar al coliseo"-dijo mientras que sentía que el otro respondía

-"excelente trabajo… avisales a Panic y a Destruction, su presa acaba de entrar"-dijo mientras que el guardia asentía, y marcaba otro número

-"tenemos que avisarle a Yugi cuanto antes… al parecer lo quieren eliminar del torneo cuanto antes"-dijo Jhonny mientras que George asentía mirandolo -"a la cuenta de tres…"-dijo mirando al guardia quien seguía hablando por telefono -"corremos y entramos ¿de acuerdo?"

El otro niño asentió en silencio.

-"1… 2… y a las.. 3!"-dijo mientras que ambos comenzaban a correr, el guardia se detuvo para cerrarles le paso, pero ambos pasaron entre sus piernas deslizandose -"no, nos detuvo, buen trabajo"-dijo acomodandose los lentes y levantandose del suelo, mientras que sentía que los comenzaba a perseguir 

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡tenemos que huir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-gritó George corriendo a toda carrera seguido de Jhonny -vaya que era rapido en huir ese niño- "no quiero terminar as"

Ambos niños corrieron seguido por el guardia, los presentes se levantaron, y comenzaron a reirse creyendo que se trataba de algo menor. Fue cuando después de mucho, ambos niños encontraron la arena donde se estaba llevando acabo el duelo de Joey y Panic, pero ni rastro de Yugi ni su compañera.

-"¿qué les sucede, niños?"-preguntó Tea mientras que Mai y Miho se volteaban

-"¡a.. aque.. aquel hombre nos… nos quiere pegar!!"-dijo George recuperando el aliento y agitando el brazo izquierdo, aun con los ojos cerrados, segundos después llegó Jhonny tambien agitado, y enseguida entró el guardia a toda prisa.

-"aquí estan mocosos… no se escaparán"-dijo avanzando, pero Tristan se interpuso -"este asunto no es de tu inconvencia"

-"pero lastimar a unos niños pequeños si lo es… no voy a permitir que por tu tamaño abuses de ellos"-dijo mientras que se negaba a darles paso

Ambos niños se escondieron detrás de Tea, quien estaba de acuerdo con Tristan.

-"pero… ellos entraron como cualquier cosa al coliseo, creo que hay que sancionarlos"-informó el guardia para luego ver de quienes se trataba, vio a Panic y a Destruction quienes comenzaban a mirarlo, prefirió retirarse -"bueno pero si prometen que ustedes los cuidarán… me ir"

-"que así esa"-dijo Miho avanzado poniendose al lado de su novio -"los cuidaremos muy bien, descuide ya no haran travesuras"

El guardia se retiró, solo para dar paso a que Yugi y Kumiko quien acababan de llegar, se sorprendieron al ver que el guardia que estaba en la puerta llegara más rapido que ellos y maldiciendo en voz baja.

-"¡¡Yugi!!!!!!"-dijo Tea mientras que se acercaba a sus amigos -"Kumiko estan aqu"-dijo mientras que los niños se separaban, ambos tambien se sorprendieron al verlos a los dos

-"pero… ¿qué hacen aquí?"-preguntó Yugi 

-"¿los conoces?"-preguntó Miho, Yugi asinti

-"¡¡¡¡Yugi!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡amigo!!!!!!!!"-gritó Joey algo desesperado, Panic estaba a punto de acabarlo, Mai estaba inmovil… ella lo sabía 

-"¡¡¡¡Joey!!!!!!!"-gritó Yugi mientras que notaba la ventaja, Joey tan solo tenía 100 puntos de vidas y Panic 300 ¿cómo habrían llegado a este extremo -"Joey, tienes que confiar en el corazón de las cartas… y tambien por la persona por quien estas peleando!!"-gritó Yugi

-"por la persona por quien estoy peleando"-pensó Joey en esos momentos, sus ojos se fueron hacia donde Mai, quien se había quedado sin habla .-"vamos, corazón de las cartas… no me falles ahora"-penso Joey por unos segundos, cerrando los ojos encontró una carta

-"bien, cachorro que tienes para mí o mejor para acabarte de una buena vez y empezar con Yugi"-dijo Panic mientras que "Destruction" miraba a Yugi con interes… sonrió para sí mismo

-"no soy ningun cachorro, pero… tengo algo… que te sacará de la jugada muy pronto, Panic"-dijo Joey -"además no podrás vencer a Yugi… ya que el te vencio primero y lo volverá a hacer"

-"quiero ver tu jugada… solo estas alardeando… ya que me falta solo un golpe para acabar con tus puntos… además… quien dijo que yo iba a pelear contra Yugi"-comenzó a reirse 

-"¡¡¡Joey!!!!! ¡no dejes que te intimide!"-comenzó a gritar Mai, para sorpresa de todos, había recuperado el habla, Kumiko sonrió satisfecha.

-"no te preocupes"-dijo Joey -"ahora siento el corazón de Mai en mi baraja… eso me da más confianza"-sonrió -"bien Panic, mi primer movimiento será colocar todos mis monstruos en modo de defensa… y el siguiente paso serám poner a Dark Hole en el campo… y tus puntos de vida estan acabados"-dijo cruzado de brazos, mientras que era cierto… Dark Hole era la unica carta que puede hacer que ganes rapidamente, los monstruos de ambos se perdieron, como Panic tenía a uno de modo de ataque y otro en forma de defensa.. perdio sus 300 puntos que le quedaba

-"pero.. esto no puede ser… ¡¡¡¡¡tu no tienes esa carta tan rara!!!!!!"-dijo Panic arrojando sus cartas, mientras que Yugi y los demás comenzaban a celebrar el triunfo de Joey, todos excepto Kumiko

-"¿qué sucede, Kumiko? ¿no estas feliz acaso?"-preguntó a Miho mientras que Kumiko negaba

-"lo que sucede es que recorde algo desagradable, Joey hizo un estupendo trabajo"-sonrió pero aun así se notaba algo de nostalgia en su mirada, Yugi comprendio todo

-"¡imposible!"-dijeron al unisono los niños al igual que Rebecca, la verdad era que no creían que Joey iba a ganar

-"gracias por tu carta, Mai, me sirvió de mucho"-dijo devolviendole la carta, Mai se la devolvió 

-"no tienes porque darmela… consideralo una forma de agradecimiento ¿si?"-dijo recobrando los animos -"tuviste el valor de enfrentar a Panic y sin la ayuda de Yugi esta vez… no lo tomes mal pero…"

-"si, comprendo…gracias por darmela, me servirá de recuerdo para recordar como venciste al "niño dado" en su propio juego"-dijo guardandosela en su chaqueta

Mai, Tea y Kumiko sonrieron, Joey tenía mucha razón con afirmar eso.

-"¿pero que haces aquí, Rebecca?"-preguntó Yugi sorprendido, no se la esperaba, bueno no en ese lugar

-"estoy.. estoy compitiendo en el torneo de Kaiba"-dijo Rebecca ¿sonrojada??? Mirando a Yugi, Kumiko notó eso e hizo un gesto de completo desagrado ¿quién era esa niña?

-"por cierto… ¿quiénes son estos niños, Yugi?"-preguntó Tristan señalando a Jhonny y a George, quienes sonreían, ambos abrieron sus casacas, y mostraron una polera con la imagen de Yugi y abajo diciendo "Miembros del club de admiradores de Yugi Moto, rey de los juegos"

Kumiko y Yugi se cayeron. A todos les salieron gotitas.

-"somos……. Miembros del.. club de fans de Yugi Moto"-dijo mientras que comenzaban a bailar y atrás aparecía la fotografía de Yugi, con cohetes y demás cosas por el estilo

Aumentaron la gota.

-"no sabía que existiera un club de fans de Yugi… oigan… por casualidad, no habrá un club de Joey Wheeler"-señalo Joey preguntando a los niños, ellos lo negaron

-"creo que no hay ninguno"-negaron los niños, Jhonny abrió su mini computadora -"no… en el internet no dice nada sobre Joey Wheeler… solo se te conoce como el mejor amigo de Yugi"-señalo mientras que Joey se caía

-"claro.. quien sería el tonto perfecto para abrir un club de tus fans"-comentó Mai con un ojo abierto, al parecer ya comenzaba molesta a Joey de nuevo -"creo que sería lo ultimo en el mundo"-comenzó a reírse

-"¡¡¡no te burles!!!!!!!!!!"-dijo Joey molesto, mientras que todos comenzaban a reirse.

-"vamos, Joey no te pongas as"-dijo Yugi aun con la gotita -"yo tampoco sabía que yo tuviese un club de fans"-dijo Yugi mientras que Kumiko asentía

-"tiene razón, nos acabamos de enterar, ¿verdad, Yugi?"-dijo y Yugi asintió algo sonrojado -"es extraño, pero veo que muchas personas te quieren y admiran mucho, Yugi"

-"cierto"-dijo Miho mirando a Kumiko de forma sospechosa

-"bueno nuestro club de fans se formó porque….."-comenzó a explicar George pero fue interrumpido por algo unos pasos que veían hacia ellos

-"haz derrotado a uno de mis colegas, Joey Wheeler, pero solo fue por pura suerte"-dijo el hombre huesudo, mientras que Panic aun no lo podía creer -"ahora… mi siguiente presa eres tú, Yugi Moto"-señaló a Yugi quien lo miró de forma miserable, cambió rapidamente a Yami Yugi

-"bien… si quieren pelea, pelea les dar"-dijo Yami mirando desafiante al hombrecito

-"¡¡¡¡cuidado, Yugi!!!!!!!"-gritó Jhonny en esos momentos -"esos hombres y Kaiba quieren sacarte del torneo a como de lugar"-dijo recordando, el porque estaban aquí -"escuchamos al guardia que nos perseguía conversar con Kaiba sobre esto ¡¡¡¡no te confíes!!!!!!!!!!"

-"lo s"-dijo Yami cerrando lo ojos luego apareció el ojo de Osiris -"pero no perderé contra ellos, pueden estar tranquilos"-dijo mirando a Kumiko quien asentía

-"debes tener precauciones para el futuro, pequeña"-dijo una voz desde el interior del amuleto de Kumiko ¿qué le pasaba? Era ya la cuarta vez que sucedía algo similar… tal vez solo era su imaginación

-"bueno… ahora veremos que es lo que puedes darme"-dijo el hombrecito sonriendo para sí, mirando fielmente a Yami quien aun lo seguía mirando desafiantemente

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** @-@ bueno aquí tiene la continuación del fic je je je n_nUU espero que les haya gustado, en el prox. Capítulo ¡¡¡Yugi contra el hombrecito!!!!!!!!!!! Uyyyy vieron como reaccionó Joey por Mai, y ella ni que decir n.n je je creo que algo esta pasando entre ambos je je y los niños del club de fans de Yugi XDDDDDDDDDD je je se me ocurrió una idea de volada je je, (nota: la idea del grabador de voz, la saque de mi buena amiga Dani Daidouji que se fue a vivir a Mexico T_T la ultima vez que la vi me grabó con su grabadora mi voz tambien a Bure_chan y Sofíacardcaptors je je) ¿quién sería el sujeto misterioso que vio Kaiba? ¿qué le dara a Yugi? n.n presiento que lo descubrirán muy pronto je je, tambien incluí a Isshisu en el fic n___n aunque algo de diferencia con la serie n_n las cartas de dioses egipcios estan apareciendo O.o je je tal vez pronto tengamos sorpresas, ya sé que esta vez hice aparecer muuuuuyyyyyyyy poco a Yami T_T lo extraño, pero que se va a hacer, creo que el pequeño Yugi es tan celoso que no va a permitir que aparezca XD mucho.

Gracias por sus comentarios!!!!!!!!!!!!! Espero que me sigan escribiendo mas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y les prometo traer pronto el siguiente cap. T_T esta semana se ha pasado de volada ya se terminan mis vacaciones ¿por qué?? Son tan malos deberían dejarnos tres semanas ¬¬U bueno que se les va a hacer je je

**Vocabulario:**

**(*)Huerito:** @.@ la traducción mexicana siempre llama así a Joey je je supongo que debe ser algo así como tonto, si algun mexicano lee mi fic por favor haganme saber que significa XDDDDDD, ya que soy de Per

**Canciones:**

(1) **Change the world:** primer opening de Inu Yasha *_* me encanta la cancion es muy linda je je además era ideal para el pensamiento de Yami en esos instantes "quisiera cambiar el mundo" n.n ¿por qué sería?, tambien la letra tiene mucho que ver con lo que esta pasando n_n Traducida por mí ¬¬ derechos de autor reservados XD

**¡¡¡Avances para el próximo capítulo!!!!!!!:** como era de esperarse, el hombrecito se enfrenta contra Yami ¿quién ganará? n_n, en el próximo capítulo habran muchas revelaciones de sentimientos sobre todo por parte de los más pequeños O.ô je je solo el título lo dice, ah si tambien los miembros de club de fans de Yugi explican ¿cómo pudieron entrar al torneo? XD

**Cap. VIII Los sentimientos de Rebecca**


	8. Los sentimientos de Rebecca

**_Una reencarnación inesperada_**

****

**_Cap VIII._**

****

**_Los sentimientos de Rebecca_**

****

-"bueno… ahora veremos que es lo que puedes darme"-dijo el hombrecito sonriendo para sí, mirando fielmente a Yami quien aun lo seguía mirando desafiantemente, como era acostumbrado.

-"misión cumplida, señor Kaiba"-dijo el guardía quien aun estaba cerca al lugar -"Yugi Moro, mordió el ansuelo… pero sin rastros de la persona de la fotografía"

-"pues buscala, idiota, no te quedes allí parado, muevete"-dijo enojado Kaiba al otro lado de la linea, el guardia le colgó tambien algo ofuscado

-"no me pagan lo suficiente, para que aparte de vigilar la entrada me pase correteando a mocosos malcriados y encima tengo que encontrar a un tipejo… necesito conseguirme un nuevo empleo"-pensó en esos instantes caminando hacia la salida, había sido un día muy ajetreado

-"¡¡¡vamos, Yugi!!! ¡¡tu puedes!!!!!!"-lo animó Tea desde el publico, ya Yami estaba en el tablero holográfico al igual que su oponente, el cual lo seguía mirando miserablemente

-"de esta no se salva"-aseguró Panic mirando que el duelo comenzaba -"pudo vencerme, pero Destruction es la mejor arma de nosotros los eliminadores, no será muy facil derrotarlo"

-"mejor guarda tus comentarios, escoria"-dijo Kumiko mirando a Yami -"yo sé muy bien que Yugi ganará… eso no lo dudes"-dijo, Panic se volteó ofendido por el comentario de ella -"¡¡¡Yugi!!! ¡¡animo!!!!!!"

-"no te preocupes… todo estará bien"-dijo Yami mirandola con ternura, afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta -"mi primera jugada será con ¡¡el mago oscuro en modo de ataque!!!!!... pero eso no es todo, tambien pondré dos cartas boca abajo y se termina mi turno"

-"con que quieres que ataque ¿eh?... pues no te servirá… yo tambien pondré dos cartas boca abajo… y un monstruo en modo de defensa…"-dijo mirandolo desafiante -"creo que haré solo eso… teme, Yugi Moto, tememe"

-"no te tengo miedo… ya que sé que solo eres un tipo al cual le gusta hablar de más"-dijo Yami sonriendo -"mago oscuro ¡¡ataca con magia oscura!!!"

-"¡aja!!!, activaste mi carta de trampa … fisure, un pequeño hueco inundó a tu mago… es una lástima"

-"no estes tan seguro…"-dijo Yami sonriendo -"tengo esta carta, deshace las trampas"

-"eso no es justo"

-"pero eso no es todo…. Pondré otra carta boca abajo… y bien que tienes para m"-dijo arrogantemente, mientras que sus amigos comenzaban a festejar

-"¡¡¡¡eso es Yugi!!!! ¡enseñale quien manda aquí!!!"-gritó Joey quien era apoyado por Tristan en esos instantes -"dale a ese tipo una buena lección de cómo se juega duelo de monstruos"

-"¡si!!! ¡Yugi!!!¡¡Yugi!!!"-continuaba Tea sonriendo y saltando

-"¡¡¡buen trabajo, Yugi!!!!!!!!"-grito en esos instantes Kumiko… Yami sonrió aun más complacido

-"no se deberían alegrar mucho… tan solo es uno de mis trucos aun tengo muchos bajo la manga… aun muchos"-dijo Destruction en esos instantes… -"pongo a mi monstruo en modo de ataque y es Witch ghost… "

-"pues espero verlos, no creo que con ese monstruo tan debil… puedas vencerme"-dijo muy convencido

-"aun no se termina mi turno… una carta que tenía boca abajo era un ritual… develo ambas cartas… una era este pequeño Kurigo… y la otra… mi Witch Ghost… ahora saluda a mi monstruo"-dijo mientras que aparecía un monstruo de apariencia extraña -no me acuerdo su nombre- 

-"¿qué es eso?"-preguntó Tristan mirando a Joey y Mai, quien tambien quedaron sorprendidos

-"no tengo ni la menor idea… pero supongo que causará problemas a nuestro pequeño amigo"-dijo Joey mirando hacia el tablero, jamás había visto un monstruo así, y digamos que él… no conocía a todos los monstruos

-"no digas eso"-refunfuñó Tea mirandola algo molesta -"vamos, chicos, tenemos que animar a Yugi… no podemos abandonarlo"

-"no…. No creo que podamos ayudarlo con algunas porras… Yugi tiene que vencerlo solo"-dijo Kumiko tambien algo asombrada hacia el tablero, apreto los puños… como odiaba que Yugi la pusiera así, cuando el destino pende de un hilo

-"¿qué crees, Jhonny? ¿podrá lograrlo?"-dijo George mirando al chiquillo que estaba a su costado

-"no lo sé… su oponente es bastante fuerte… pero no podemos perder la fe"-dijo mientras que Yami anunciaba otra jugada, poco entendible

Rebecca no había dicho absolutamente nada, solo se limitaba en ver a Yami. Sin embargo, había llamado un poco la atención de ambos niños… no sabían que Yugi tuviese una niña como amiga o aliada, se llenaron de sorpresas en ese día.. se acercaron "sigilosamente"

-"hola"-saludo Jhonny adelantandose ofreciendole la mano derecha -"¿quién eres? Es la primera vez que veo que estas con Yugi"

-"me llamo Rebecca Howkins"-dijo la niña de forma chillosa -"y soy una… una conocida de Yugi Moto"-dijo agitando ambos brazos mientras que los niños se asustaban cada vez más 

-"ah… si…"-dijo Jhonny retrocediendo -"Rebecca Hakins…"-escribió mientras que Rebecca le pegaba con Teddy y todo

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡que soy Rebecca Howkins!!!!!!!!!! H-O-W-K-I-N-S!!!!!! ¡¡¡NIÑO ESTÚPIDO!!!!..."-gritó mientras que todos se volteaban a verla… -"disculpame… Teddy… no volverá a ocurrir"-les sacó la lengua retirandose

-"pero que temperamento"-dijo George aun asustado detrás de Jhonny acomodandose las gafas

-"pero que miedo"-dijo Jhonny recuperandose del susto

-"así es ella"-dijo sarcasticamente Joey mientras que de nuvo era pisado por Rebecca -"¡¡¡como duele!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡estas loca!!!! ¡¡¡lo repito una y otra vez ¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTAS DEMENTE!!!!!!!"

Rebecca saco otra vez la lengua, pero esta vez hacia Joey, quien hizo un gesto de completa incomodidad, como molestaba esa chiquilla.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

No muy lejos del coliseo eliminador, se observaba una sombra, la cual se movía rapidamente, el sujeto estaba envuelto en una capucha de color blanco… miró su reloj, tendría que ser ese mismo día… o si no los cazadores raros podrían capturarlo y no sería una buena solución a todo… debería buscar a su señor… al faraón Yami. Lo había visto… pero… ¿cómo podría decirselo? No lo sabía.

-"que gran cosecha hubo en los ultimos meses ¿verdad, faraón?"-preguntó un hombre, el cual no se le veía la cara -"nuestro pueblo esta muy contento con los granos… además el Nilo nos ayuda mucho en todo esto, es realmente una suerte"-comentó -"hasta el mismo rey de (*)Asiria se pondría celoso de tal productividad"

-"tienes razón"-continuó el fabuloso faraón -se veía tan bien como siempre -"¿qué opinas, (*)Jonouchi?"-preguntó a su consejero del lado izquierdo

-"lo apoyo en todo, honorable faraón"-respondió el joven con una gran sonrisa -"espero que todos lo apoyen… claro salvo.. algunas personas que van en contra de usted"-murmuró lo ultimo

-"¿dijiste algo?"-preguntó una segunda voz, esta vez provenía del lado derecho del faraón -"¿qué dijiste?"

-"no dije nada, (*)Teana"-dijo Jonouchi con una gotita a la otra consejera del faraón, Yami, él solo se limitó a sonreir -"no… dije nada"

-"oh, si"-dijo el primer hombre -"que todo este listo… no tardará en llegar"

-"¿a quien te refieres?"-preguntó el faraón interesado, mientras que sus consejeros se miraban el uno al otro ya sabían quien veía -"acaso…"

-"así es… termino rapidamente de firmar el tratado de paz con Nubia, estará pronto aqu"

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. El recuerdo se desvaneció en unos instantes. Era cierto… el tiempo se iba a terminar, y tenía que protegerla a toda costa, no podía ser derrotado hasta habersela entregado en las propias manos de su señor.

Camino lentamente… comenzaba a oscurecer, decidió entrar de una buena vez al coliseo, pero cuando estuvo allí dentro fue detenido por alguien… su corazón estuvo a punto de paralizarse, pero se atrevió a virar… suspiro.. se había asustado realmente

-"veo que conseguiste llegar"-dijo la… ¿misma adivina? -"me alegra ¿traes contigo lo que tienes que darle?"-preguntó en voz baja, mientras que el hombre asentía

-"usted sabe que si"-dijo mientras que la anciana lo invitaba a sentarse a su lado, señaló hacia un lugar en especial -"lo sé… es muy importante"

-"así es tienes que darle (*)el Dragón del cielo a Yugi"-respondió -"esa carta una vez le perteneció, que bueno que no fuiste capturado por los cazadores raros, no sé en que demonios esta pensando Marik con todo esto… pero todavía nos falta cuidarnos de dos enemigos poderosos"

-"te refieres a…."

-"exactamente, de ambos… "-cerró los ojos por unos instantes -"esto terminará dentro de poco… espero"

-"yo tambien… cuando salí de Egipto, Isshisu, mi hermana me advirtió que me cuidara de nuestro hermano Marik, pero sobre todo de… aquel hombre que"

-"lo sé, aunque él es mucho más inofensivo que Marik, pero aun así es un oponente muy poderoso, ahora Marik tiene en su poder una carta de dios egipcio al igual que Kaiba… tenemos que ser equitativos y darle esta carta a Yami"-dijo seria la anciana 

El hombre encapuchado suspiro, para luego quitarse la capucha… era identico a Isshisu con la unica excepción que tenía los rasgos de Marik, era una combinación de los dos, los mismos ojos azules y cabellos negros, vestía un traje típico egipcio con muchas joyas.

-"no has cambiado en nada"-dijo la anciana -"desde que te vi por primera vez hace 7 años"-comento mientras que observaba el duelo de Yugi

-"aunque para eso solo tenía quince años… ha pasado realmente el tiempo"-suspiró -"pero aun no entiendo como usted pudo…."

-"lo deje en buenas manos… descuida, seguí las instrucciones de tu hermana al pie de la letra"-rio la anciana -"si te refieres a porque estas tan intrigado con esta apariencia y como lo "logr"?"-continuó riendo

-"bueno… sé que es algo incómodo, pero…"-dijo sonrojandose levemente por su atrevimiento -"espero que algun día me lo pueda aclarar"-dijo levantando la mirada

-"no te preocupes, cuando termine mi labor, me iré… aunque ha sido una verdadera alegría poder volver a verla"-comentó -"ha crecido bastante… y no me arrepiento de ello"

-"sé a lo que se refiere"

-"entonces cerramos el tratado"-dijo una voz

-"como usted desee"-dijo el gobernante de Asiria -"solo firme aqu"-señaló a Jonouchi

-"bueno, bueno que más da"-dijo el consejero real -"que todo sea por el bien de Egipto"-dijo sonriendo  -"me muero por regresar a palacio y comer a gusto"-penso en unos instantes mientras que se observaba a Teana con la típica gota

-"¿eso es todo, Jonouchi?"-dijo una voz aproximandose

-"si, majestad"-respondió Teana

-"¿sucede algo?"-intervino en sus pensamientos la anciana, mientras que el joven negaba con la cabeza, estaba intrigado con el duelo de Yugi -"¿por qué Isshisu le habrá dado Obelisk, el atormentador a Kaiba?"-pregunto 

-"la ideología de Isshisu es algo complicada"-explicó -"pienso que pudo ser para ayudar a Kaiba… él tambien tiene asuntos que resolver"

-"entiendo… la batalla entre dioses ¿verdad?"

-"exactamente…"-suspiró -"el fin de los milenios esta por llegar"-siguió explicando mientras que su interlocutor lo miraba extrañado -"si… me refiero a eso"

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

-"¡¡¡¡te venceré!!!!!!"-dijo Yami apoyando las cinco cartas en el tablero -"mago oscuro ¡¡¡ataca con magia oscura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-"esto se esta volviendo tan monótono"-comentó Tristan bostezando -"espero que Yugi acabe con él de prisa… me esta dando sueño"

Todos lo miraron de forma amenzanate

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡Yugi!!!!!!!!!!! ¡vencelo de una buena vez!!!"-gritó Kumiko para lo que Yami se sonrojo por decima segunda vez en el duelo, Panic y los demás ya se había dado cuenta -menos de Kumiko claro- lo que ella provocaba en Yugi, suspiraron

-"enseguida, acabar"-dijo Yami… en su rostro se vio una clara extrategia -"bien… ahora ocultaré a mi mago oscuro con los sombreros mágicos y pondré una carta boca abajo… recuerdalo… hay dos cartas en el campo por mi parte"

-"no vengas con tus intrigas"-dijo el hombrecillo ya a punto de perder la paciencia -"Header Thunder Dragon ¡ataca el sombrero de la derecha!!!"

La carta lo hizo, pero, justamente en esos instantes… 

-"perfecto, caíste en mi trampa"-dijo animosamente Yami -"al parecer el mejor… soy yo"

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡si buena jugada Yugi!!!!!!!"-gritaron sus amigos -"¡¡¡¡¡buen trabajo!!!!!"

-"no pensé que lo lograría"-dijo George acomodandose los lentes -"nuestro ídolo es un maestro en el duelo de monstruos, por algo es el rey de los juegos"-sonrió, sin embargo Jhonny estaba callado

-"Mago oscuro… ahora si, ataca con magia oscura!!!!"-dijo Yami mientras que se develaba el lugar donde había estado el mago oscuro y a su vez atacando

-"no.. no lo hagas"-dijo desesperado, mientras que su monstruo era destruído… se hizo pedazos al igual que Panic, otra vez era vencido por Yugi Moto ¿cómo podía ser posible?"

El marcador marco lo que era… 300/0 

Yugi había ganado.

-"esto se ha terminado.. la pesadilla termin"-dijo Mai para sí misma sonriendo alegre, al fin ella había podido ver como Panic estaba derrotado, el miedo que sentía hacia él se esfumó por completo, gracias Yugi y a Joey, les estaba muy agradecida, pero claro no lo demostraba

-"felicidades, Yugi"-dijo Kumiko adelantandose a los demás, Yami se sonrojó levemente

-"gra… gracias"

-"por cierto, ¿para que sirve este número, Yugi?"-dijo Joey girando el cartucho hacia todos los angulos posibles -"no le encuentro utilizadad alguna"

-"eso, mismo quisiera saber, Joey"-dijo Yugi dejando de ser Yami, mientras que tambien lo mostraba

-"eso para saber los duelos que seguirán a continuación"-explicó Rebecca, si eres vencido por un eliminador, este te lo quita y así no puee pasar a la siguiente fase, y así sucesivamente 

-"¿qué numero tienes, Joey?"-preguntó Yugi mirando su cartelito -"el mío es el número 12"

-"¡¡¡no puede ser!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡tengo el número 13!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡EL NÚMERO DE MALA SUERTE!!!! ¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ A NOSOTROS????!!!!!!" ayyyy Mai, eso suele"-dijo sobandose la cabeza

-"deja de comportarte como un niño…."-dijo -"además, yo no creo mucho en esas cosas"

-"pobre de Joey… ya esta eliminado del torneo"-dijo Rebecca mirando a Teddy -"¿verdad, Teddy? No se da cuenta de que le tocará pelear contra Yugi"

Ambos se les erizaron los cabellos. ¿¿¿Joey y Yugi iban por la proxima ronda????

-"bueno… si no hay más remedio"-dijo Yugi mirando tristemente su cartel

-"pero ustedes son buenos amigos"-dijo Tea -"no es muy justo que… peleen entre sí… va a suceder lo mismo como lo que sucedió en la isla de los duelistas"

-"lo s"-dijo Miho mirando hacia arriba, Panic y Destruction se iban derrotados con el orgullo en las botas, por seguna vez consecutiva habían sido derrotados, realmente era algo penoso para ellos.

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡Yugi!!!!!! ¡¡felicidades!!!!!!!!!!!"-dijo George empujando a Jhonny que se pusiera a su lado .-"vamos, vamos… una foto para publicarla en el internet"

A Yugi le salió una gotita.

-"si quieren tambien pueden sacar una mía"-dijo Joey mientras que hacía todas las poses posibles -"¿no les interesa niños?"

Ambos negaron. Joey se cayó al suelo.

-"por cierto ¿cómo entraron al torneo? Solo se permiten duelistas"-dijo Miho con una gotita al recordar de la forma en que entraron. Guardaron la cámara y se dispusieron a empezar a contar

-"bueno primeramente nos enteramos como todos ustedes sobre el torneo que organizaría Kaiba"-explicó -"así que… nos infiltramos como pudimos"-comento Jhonny con una gotita

-"al principio entramos por una reja, la cual se poddía pasar por una abertura… pero… nos atraparon… y nos echaron para afuera"-dijo George recordandolo

-"así es… luego nos disfrazamos"-dijo recordando ambos metidos en un enorme saco -"eso si que dolió, todo salió mal, porque George no sabía que demonios decir… y …"

-"¡¡¡no!!!!!! ¡¡¡tú tuviste la culpa, Jhonny, nos hiciste tropezar!!!"-lo acusó el otro niño

-"eso no es cierto"

-"sí lo es"-continu

-"bueno, bueno…. Sigan explicandolo"-continuó Tea mientras que ambos asentían en silencio

-"como la tercera es la vencida… bueno… al principio no se nos ocurría nada bueno así que decidimos pasar de incognitos je je"-rieron -"pasamos como duelistas"

Todos se sorprendieron.

-"pero… pero no han participado ¿verdad?"-preguntó Rebecca interviniendo

-"no…. No sabemos mucho del duelo de monstruos… salvo por Yugi, claro"-dijero en coro mientras que comenzaban a brillarles los ojos.

Todos se cayeron al suelo. Realmente para ellos les había sido más dificil entrar al torneo.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio… hasta que…

-"oigan ¿sabían que me muero de hambre?"-informó Joey sobandose el estómago… mientras que los demás se caían -"¿qué dije?"

-"creo.. creo que será mejor salir afuera… hasta que nos sea anunciado el próximo encuentro"-dijo Kumiko jalando a Yugi del saco seguida de todos los demás

-"ya era hora de que alguien dijera algo prudente"-dijo Joey mientras que Mai lo empujaba haciendolo caer al suelo

-"camina y no hagas tanto escandalo…"-era cierto, comenzaba a oscurecerse ¿tanto tiempo había pasado? Pensó mirando hacia el cielo el sol comenzaba a bajar y se podían observar algunas estrellas

-"¿qué se les antoja, chicos?"-preguntó Tristan alzando ambos brazos estirandose -"por cierto… supongo que esta noche la pasaremos todos juntos ¿verdad?"

-"si, supongo que si"-dijo Yugi -quien aun era jalado de su chaqueta por Kumiko- rió -"¿qué opinas?"-preguntó mirandola, quien afirmó con la cabeza, Rebecca observaba la "situación o relación entre Kumiko y Yugi" algo…. Molesta

-"¿quién es ella?"-dijo jalando la blusa de Miho, quien sonrió 

-"ella es Kumiko… es una "amiga" muy especial de Yugi… ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

-"con que especial ¿eh?.. ah si porque jamás la había visto con ustedes… eso es todo"-dijo cruzandose de brazos avanzando hacia delante con duras penas

-"que bueno llegamos ¡¡¡¡¡¡a comer!!!!!!!!!!"-gritó Joey entrando como loco al establecimiendo… mientras que por casualidad el mozo abría la puerta y zas!!! Fue a dar contra el piso… todas las miradas se posaron sobre, Joey, los duelistas comenzaron a reirse en coro -"eso no fue gracioso"

-"pues para ellos y nosotros si"-rio Mai, a duras penas conteniendo la risa

Joey hizo un gesto de completo desagradado mientras que se sacudía y se dirigía a la caja.

-"yo… yo tambien ir"-dijo Yugi caminando mismo robot… hacia donde se encontraba Joey, la verdad estaba muy nervioso… se había sentido así todo el día sin poder evitarlo, creía que ya en verdad era DEMASIADO notorio

-"esperen… yo tambien"-dijo Tristan sacando su billetera… era cierto… tambien tendrían que guardar para pagar el hospedaje, todo era muy bueno, pero algo costoso… Kaiba estaba haciendo buen negocio, si tan solo

-"bueno será mejor sentarnos… por algo hemos venido ¿no?"-se apresuró Tea colocando sus cosas en una mesa libre -"me pregunto que pedir…"-de pronto lo sintió, un frió escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Voltio a ver… no había nadie, cualquiera había jurado que unas frías miradas se abrían clavado en ella.

-"¿qué sucede, Tea?"-pregunto Miho mirando hacia la dirección donde ella miraba. Sin embargo, lo nego

-"no… no sucede nada… me dio la impresión de que alguien me estaba observando es todo"-dijo riendose por un momento mientras que los chicos venían con los aperitivos de la noche, mejor dicho "cena" o "comida para Joey".

Yugi y Kumiko se miraron por unos segundos… estaban seguros que las miradas o los presentimientos de Tea, no eran de todos falsos.

-"¿crees que ya se dieron cuenta?"-preguntó Yami Bakura afuera del establecimiento -"por que…"

-"realmente lo dudo, el faraón se caracterizaba por ser alguien ingenuo, y no dudo que lo sea ahora, lo que me preocupa son…"

-"creo que se a quienes te refieres… no lo sé. Pueden venir o incluso llegar en cualquier momento, de todas formas ¿cuándo daremos el mayor golpe?"-dijo con un acento diciendo, ansioso de pelear

-"no seas desesperado… aun falta, tenemos que hacer que se tengan más confianza… o si no esto no resultar"-dijo el hombre de cabellos negros -"Marik por el momento no sabe nada… pero él se quedará con lo que ansia… el rompecabezas del milenio, el cual alguna vez le perteneció al faraón… y yo me quedaré con lo mío que es como un derecho, sin embargo no pude luchar por el, hace 5 milenios"

-"no me vas a aburrir, otra vez con la misma historia ¿eh?"-dijo agarrandose la cabeza -"no podría soportarlo… por favor, sé más creativo"

-"lo que no vas a poder soportar son las golpizas y mi maldición que te daré si no paras de decir tonterías"-dijo el otro apunto de golpearlo pero sintió una presencia por demás familiar

-"¿quién es?"-dijo Bakura cubriendose la cabeza, para evitar así el golpe, pero justamente tambien pudo sentir esa presencia extraña -"crees que sea……."

-"estoy seguro que es él…"

-"veo que tambien estas por aqu"-dijo apareciendo el hermano de Isshisu junto a la adivina -"no importa lo que hagas, no impediras que le entregue la carta de dios egipcio a mi faraón"

-"¿ese es tu saludo?"-dijo el otro sarcasticamente, un viento helado sopló entre ambos -"hace mucho que no te veía"-dijo guardando una pequeña daga quee escondía -"no tengo ninguna intensión de derramar una gota de sangre tuya esta noche, primito"

-"no te burles"-dijo el otro ¿qué era su primo? -"ya que Isshisu y yo te derrotaremos al igual que a Marik"

-"es lo que crees, pero prefieres escudarte detrás de tu "faraón" ¿eh?"-continuó con el mismo tono de sarcasmo en su voz -"soy menor que tu… no lo ignoro, pero soy mucho más inteligente y más habil que tu en cuanto a duelos"-rio y no mentía, él tenía alrededor de 14 años o 15 tal vez.

-"te he dicho que no te burles, guardame respeto, quieres… aunque sea solo por la familia y por la sangre que llevamos"-dijo protegiendo a la anciana, ya que Bakura había posado sus miradas en ella -"ni te atrevas, ladronzuelo… te tengo en observación"-dijo mirando sus propósitos -"¿crees que no me he dado cuenta?"

-"¿cómo fue que me llamaste?"-dijo Bakura aproximandose, mientras que el otro individuo le ponía una mano en su camino impidiendole acercarsele a su "primo"

-"ya fue suficiente.. como te dije no quiero tu sangre"-comentó -"tampoco me interesa mucho que le entregas esa carta a tu faraón ¿de acuerdo?"

Un viento helado sopló entre ambos, mientras que se alejaban.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

-"ay… comí hasta quedar satisfecho"-dijo Joey apoyqdo en el respaldar de la silla, aun con restos de su cena en partes de la boca -"me sirven más pollo"-dijo mientras que Mai le alcanza su porción, con algo de desagrado

-"Yu…. Yugi…"-dijo Rebecca sentada al lado de este -"necesito hablar contigo"-dijo sonrojada, la cual no se atrevía a mirarlo, Yugi solo asenti

-"bueno será mejor irnos a descansar"-dijo Tea buscando un pretexto para sacar a Joey lo más antes posible del lugar, podría arrazar con todo -"si ya es muy tarde"

-"tienes razón, Tea"-la apoyó Kumiko mirando su reloj, ella tambien quería salir de allí lo más antes posible -"quizás donde estabamos hospedados la noche anterior sería el lugar perfecto ¿qué opinas, Yugi?"

-"me parece bien"-dijo Yugi con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por ella -"ustedes adelantense, Rebecca y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes"-dijo señalando a la niña, mientras que Kumiko se sorprendía bastante, y bueno no era la única

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡vas a "arreglar cuentas con la demente"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-gritó Joey dejando de comer el pedazo de pollo, el cual se le caía de la boca, había perdido el apetito -"¡¡¡¡¡estas loco!!!! ¡¡¡te va a volver loco con sus palabrerías!!!!!!!!"-dijo mientras que Rebecca, otra vez lo volvía a pisar fuertemente ahora sobre el pie derecho.

-"no te metas en lo que no te importa"-dijo Rebecca asentuando aun más el pie -"es un insolente ¿verdad Teddy?"

-"niña malcriada"-dijo Joey a punto de estallar

-"¿qué crees que tengan que hacer, Jhonny?"-preguntó George a un costado, mientras que el otro niño negaba -"ya sé… sigamoslos ¿crees que saquemos algo interesante?"

-"buena idea, George"-lo apoyo el niño algo desanimado, lo cual no era costumbre de él, se sentía algo extraño y no sabía porque.

Así fue. Mientras que los amigos de Yugi partían hacia otra dirección, Yugi y Rebecca se fueron solos -uy, olvidé a Teddy-… o eso era lo que pensaban ya que dos pequeñas sombras lo seguían sigilosamente con cámara y grabadora de mano.

-"¿por qué querran hablar a solas?"-dijo algo molesta Kumiko, quien caminaba al lado de Miho -"¿quién era esa niña? Jamás la había visto"-refunfuñó, se sentía molesta pero ¿por qué se sentía así? ¿por qué se molestaba tanto al ver a Yugi y Rebecca? -"¿habrá algo que no quiere que sepamos?"

-"no lo sé, pero puedo afirmar que Rebecca es una loca"-dijo enfadado Joey -"solo espero que le haga daño a nuestro amigo"

-"no lo creo, Joey"-dijo Miho

-"quien sabe, Miho… nadie lo puede…. ¿dónde estan George y Jhonny?"-preguntó Tea mirando hacia todos los lados posibles, pero sin rastros de ellos

-"no lo sé… hace unos segundos estaban aqu"-dijo Tristan mirando hacia sus costados -"que extraño ¡¡¡¡¡espera Tea ¿dónde vas?!!"

-"a buscarlos"-dijo corriendo hacia la dirección contraria -"no podemos dejarnos a su merced… "-pensó por unos instantes en lo que les haría aquel guardia enfadado a ambos

-"yo tambien voy"-dijo Kumiko empezando a correr junto a Tea -"si tengo suerte tal vez los niños estan en……"

-"¿sabes donde pueden estar?"-preguntó Tea mirandola

-"no estoy segura, pero me doy una idea"-dijo corriendo más aprisa -"lo conozco muy bien…. Entonces deben estar donde Yugi y esa niña"

**_(1)You may dream oikakete _________________________________________tu debes estar soñando que_**__

**_Sunaona kono kimochi __________________________________________si sigues este sincero sentimiento_**__

**_Tsutaerareta nara ______________________________________________y lo pudieras transmitir_**__

**_Dreams come true ______________________________________________los sueños se volverían realidad.._**__

-"a ver, Rebecca ¿qué quieres decirme?"-dijo Yugi parado a su lado, mientras que detrás de unos arbustos habían dos niños escondidos

-"es que… Yugi… yo"

**_You may dream masshirona _____________________________________tu debes estar soñando que_**__

**_Koiwa tsubasa ni naru _________________________________________el más puro amor se convierte en alas_**__

**_Tenshi no yubikiri, kanau youni.. _______________________________como si se cumpliera la promesa de un ángel_**__

-"bien… buenas noches fanaticos de Yugi"-dijo George hacia la grabadora de mano -"en estos instantes estamos presenciando algo insual en la vida de nuestro ídolo, sigue con la cámara ¿eh, Jhonny?"

-"ah… si"-dijo el niño algo triste y distraído… raramente solo había concentrado la cámara en Rebecca

**_Memo maewo sugiru yokogao __________________________________cuando delante de mis ojos pasa tu figura_**__

**_Tokimekiga odori hajimeru ___________________________________algo comienza a palpitar dentro de m_**__

**_Hanasu koe mimiwo katamuke _________________________________volteo a escuchar la voz que me habla_**__

**_Mata hitotsu anatawo shitta ___________________________________ahora ya sé otra cosa más de ti_**__

**_Honno sukoshi yuki dashite ___________________________________junto un poco de valor_**__

**_Sono hitomi mitsumetai ______________________________________porque deseo verte a los ojos_**__

-"¿qué sucede?"-preguntó Yugi aaun ajeno a lo que quería decirle Rebecca 

-"lo que sucede es que.. es que…"

****

**_You may dream oikakete ______________________________________tu debes estar soñando que_**__

**_Sunaona kono kimochi _______________________________________si sigues este sincero sentimiento_**__

**_Tsutaerareta nara ___________________________________________y lo pudieras transmitir_**__

**_Dreams come true ___________________________________________los sueños se volverían realidad.._**__

**_You may dream masshirona ___________________________________tu debes estar soñando que_**__

**_Koiwa tsubasa ni naru _______________________________________el más puro amor se convierte en alas_**__

**_Tenshi no yubikiri, kanau youni _______________________________como si se cumpliera la promesa de un ángel_**__

-"uy, ya le va a decir"-dijo George aumentado el volumen de la máquina  -"bien admiradoras… a llegado el momento de la verdad"

-"Yugi… lo que siento por ti es algo más que una simple amistad… yo… tú… tú me gustas mucho"-dijo la niña sonrojandose mucho, mientras que George estaba feliz, pero no se podría decir lo mismo de Jhonny

-"y la respuesta de nuestro ídolo es…."

****

**_Omo kagega kirameku tabini _________________________________cada vez que veo brillar tu figura_**

**_Munega itande mewo tojiru __________________________________me duele el corazón y cierro los ojos_**__

**_Setsunasaga namidani natte _________________________________la verdad se convierte en mis lágrimas_**__

**_Jibun katteni koboreteku ___________________________________que se derramen por ser _**__

**_Kizutsuku kotowo osorezuni _________________________________sin temor a herirme _**__

**_Kagamini koyubi sushidasu __________________________________extiendo mi dedo hacia el espejo_**__

-"bueno… Rebecca muchas gracias"-dijo Yugi sonrojado, era la primera vez que alguien se le declaraba para ser verdad y eso le hacía sentir agradecido -"pero… lamento decirte que no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos"

-"¡¿por que?!"-dijo enrojecida la niña -"¿acaso y has encontrado a alguien que ames?"

Yugi asinti

**_You may dream dakishimete _________________________________Tu debes estar soñando que me abraza)_**__

**_Imasugu kono omoi ________________________________________para que de este sentimiento de ahora_**__

**_Kotobani aenai I love you ___________________________________salgan las palabras "te amo" _**__

**_You may dream masshirona __________________________________tu debes estar soñando que_**__

**_Koiwa tsubasa ni naru _____________________________________el más puro amor se convierte en alas_**__

**_Tenshi no yubikiri, kanauyouni.._____________________________como si se cumpliera la promesa de un ángel.._**__

-"con que eso era… ¿no?"-dijo triste Rebecca -"¿quién es?"-preguntó Rebecca exigiendo una respuesta

-"admiradoras… ustedes mismas lo han escuchado… Yugi Moto ya tiene a alguien a quien ama…. Me pregunto quien ser"-dijo George hablando -"Jhonny esto es maravilloso"

-"eh.. si"

****

**_You may dream oikakete ______________________________________tu debes estar soñando que_**__

**_Sunaona kono kimochi _______________________________________si sigues este sincero sentimiento_**__

**_Tsutaerareta nara ___________________________________________y lo pudieras transmitir_**__

**_Dreams come true ___________________________________________los sueños se volverían realidad.._**__

**_You may dream masshirona ___________________________________tu debes estar soñando que_**__

**_Koiwa tsubasa ni naru _______________________________________el más puro amor se convierte en alas_**__

**_Tenshi no yubikiri, kanau youni _______________________________como si se cumpliera la promesa de un ángel_**__

-"disculpame… pero no puedo decirtelo"-dijo Yugi sonrojado, mientras que ambos niños se caían

-"¡¡¡¡¡que te pasa, Yugi!!!!!! ¡¡habla de una buena vez!!!!!!!"-gritó George desde los arbustos y saliendo de su escondite al igual que su amigo 

Yugi y Rebecca se sonrojaron ¿¿habían estado allí TODO EL TIEMPO????? Eso quiere decir que….

-"¡¡¡¡¡ay no!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-chilló Rebecca mirando la cámara y la grabadora en ambas manos -"¡¡¡¡que vergonzoso!!!!!!!!!"-siguió chillando mientras que a Yugi le salía una gotita 

-"¡¡¡¡Yugi!!!!!!!!!"-gritó Kumiko seguida de Tea, ambas acababan de encontrarlos -"ah allí estaban niños"-dijo mirandolos mientras que ambos caminaban hacia donde estaban ellos

-"no se vuelvan a escapar ¿eh?"-dijo Tea mientras que sobaba la cabeza de George -"son muy traviesos"

Rebecca quedó mirando la escena donde Kumiko regañaba a Yugi del ¿por qué no se había percatado de la presencia de ambos niños? Yugi estaba con una gotita, pero al mismo tiempo se le notaba feliz.

La persona que él amaba…. Podría ser..

-"en verdad eres algo distraído, Yugi"-dijo ella -"nos habrías ahorrado muchos problemas ¿eh?"

-"eh… lo siento"-se sonroj

-"tienes mucha suerte"-susurró Rebecca rozando a Kumiko, ella se volteaba algo sorprendida -"ella… ella es la persona a quien en verdad quiere Yugi"-dijo conteniendo sus lágrimas

-"¿qué sucede, Kumiko?"-preguntó Tea llevando a ambos niños 

-"nada… me pareció escuchar algo, es todo…"-dijo mientras que veía alejarse a Rebecca y a Tea con ambos niños a su lado, de pronto sintió una presencia extraña… al igual que Yugi ¿qué podría ser?

Se escucharon pasos atravéz del parquet por el cual estaban caminando, y exactamente no eran de las cuatro personas que se estaban retirando.

-"Kumiko ¿lo sientes?"-dijo Yugi mirando hacia los costados mientras que ella asentía -"es una presencia extraña… tú tambien lo puedes sentir ¿verdad?"

-"es algo fuerte… es extraño… tambien ya lo había sentido"

-"¿¿¿quién eres tú???"-preguntó Yugi desafiante poniendose en frente de Kumiko -"muestrate de una buena vez"

Salió el mismo hombre sin capucha de cabellos negros y ojos azules, hermano de Isshisu, quien hizo una reverencia ante los dos, ambos se sorprendieron.

-"buenas noches, mi estimado"-dijo mientras que se dirigía hacia Yugi

-"¿vas a dejar que le entrege la carta de dios egipcio?"-preguntó Bakura escondido detrás de una pared al igual que a su "amigo" -"¿no sería una carga para ti?"

-"quien sabe… pero hay que dejar que posea a "(*)Sliffer"-susurró el otro ordenandole silencio

-"¿quién es usted?"-preguntó Kumiko mientras que el otro sonreía 

-"no se preocupe, soy un viejo conocido de sus abuelos"-dijo respondiendo la pregunta de ella, Kumiko se sorprendió 

-"eso quiere decir que usted viene de…."

-"exactamente"-afirmó -"pero ahora estoy aquí, por su amigo"-dijo refiriendose a Yugi -"serías tan amable de mostrarme aquel espíritu que vive dentro de ti jovencito"

-"¿te refieres a Yami?"-preguntó Yugi ¿cómo se había percatado de la presencia de Yami? ¿tendría poderes especiales o algo parecido? -"esta bien…."-dijo mirando celosamente a Kumiko

-"no pienso hacerte nada malo, solo quisiera hablar con él"-intervino -"quiero decirle que él fue un antiguo faraón que salvó al mundo hace 5 milenios"

Yugi y Kumiko se sorprendieron ¿Yami… ¿un faraón antiguo?

-"¿cómo… como puede ser?"-preguntó Kumiko haciendole frente -"¿cómo es posible… que… que Yami sea un faraón antiguo?"

-"todo es posible, jovencita"

-"bueno, dejaré que hables con él… tal vez le ayudes a recuperar sus memorias del pasado"-dijo Yugi mientras que invocaba el poder el faraón -"así dejará en paz a Kumiko"-pensó para sí mismo

-"mi estimado faraón"-dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia en frente de él -"vengo a entregarte algo de suma importancia"-dijo mientras que sacaba una carta

-"¿faraón? No se a que te refieres, pero….."

-"has perdido tus memorias, honorable faraón"-dijo el hombre -"pero eso no es el caso… pronto recuperarás tus antiguas memorias"

-"¿qué… que perdido mis memorias? ¿qué quieres decir con eso?"-siguio preguntando, pero solo el hombre se limitaba a acercarse 

-"esta carta te servirá de gran ayuda"-dijo entragandole a "Sliffer" -"es una carta de dios egipcio como la que tiene Kaiba, una de las tres cartas egipcias, esta de nuevo en tu poder"

-"¿cartas egipcias?"-preguntó Kumiko -"¿qué es eso?"

-"son tres cartas, las más poderosas de todo el duelo, solo la nobleza antigua podía poseer cartas tan raras"-siguió cerrando los ojos recordando su pasado 

-"las mas… poderosas de todo el duelo"-dijo Kumiko entre dientes, con aquella sería imposible ganarle a Kaiba o a Yugi ¿qué podía hacer?

-"pero.. solo debo poseer esa carta porque soy un faraón"-dijo Yami 

-"¿qué más privilegio y título que tener una carta de dioses egipcios?... además… debes salvar al mundo como hace 5 milenios faraón, con esta carta lo lograrás"

-"eso quiere decir que tendré una fuerza inalcanzable"-dijo Yami aun serio mientras que el otro asentía -"además de poder descubrir mi pasado ¿no?"

-"exactamente…"-dijo poniendose la capucha de nuevo -"esta será la primera vez y la última que nos veremos en esta vida, faraón"-dijo comenzando a caminar 

-"al menos… decirme tu nombre"

-"mi… mi nombre solo te traería más confusiones a tu perturbada mente… por ahora solo me gustaría conservar el anonimato"-dicho esto se retiró como la niebla.

-"que extraño sujeto"-dijo Kumiko mirando hacia el lado donde desaparecía -"bien… ahora supongo que eres invencible, Yami"-le dijo mientras que él negaba

-"no lo creo, aun pienso que puedo llegar a ser muy vulnerable"-dijo mirandola

-"no veo la razón… pero… bueno…"-dijo comenzando a caminar -"será mejor alcanzar a los demás ¿no lo crees?"-dicho esto se retiró, Yami sonrió para sí mismo mirando hacia el cielo. 

Estaba que algo muy interesante estaba a punto de ocurrir.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** hola!!!! n.n al fin terminé el cap. estuvo algo larguito, pero creo que les gustó ¿verdad? n_n me alegro O.o se van descubriendo más del pasado de Yami y demás personajes Tea y Joey, no cabe duda que Joey es la reencarnación de Jonouchi XD O.O el sujeto que perseguía Kaiba resultó ser el hermano de Isshisu y Marik je je n_________n se me ocurrió que mejor fueran parientes. La misteriosa adivina vuelve a aparecer complicandolo todo @.@ algunas veces hasta yo me mareo y Yami ya tiene a Sliffer, no sé si estara bien escrito u.u perdón. Una forma muy diferente al de la serie por supuesto n_nUU supuestamente el fic es de antes de Battle City n___nUUUU pero los hice aparecer en el fic para hacerlo más emocionante, espero que a ustedes tambien les guste n_n… ¿Rebecca enamorada de Yugi? O.o bueno bueno… ¬¬ se me ocurrió la idea hace poco XD y quize hacerla y ese extraño comportamiento de Jhonny n.n je je…

Espero que me dejen muchos comentarios n_______________________n los esperaré ya que los aprecio mucho 

**Vocabulario:**

**(*) Asiria: **País vecino del antiguo Egipto, al parecer eran culturas diferentes es por eso que no compartían muchas cosas en común n_nU

**(*) Jonouchi:** Es el nombre de "Joey" en la versión japonesa n_nU como no me acuerdo de su "antiguo" nombre opté por decirle "Jonouchi"****

**(*) Teana:  x**_x como no recordar a Teana… antigua consejera del faraón XD, bueno Tea es su reencarnación

**(*) Dragón del cielo, Sliffer:** n_n carta de dios Egipcio *o*****

**Canciones d n_n b**

**(1) Tenshi no yubikiri:** (La promesa de un ángel) *o* opening de Kare Kano, adoro la serie n__n ideal para la declaración de Rebecca, traducción por parte de Chibineko chan n_________n, esta vez yo no la traduje XDDDDD

**¡Avances para el próximo capítulo!!!!!:** El duelo de Joey y Yugi, Yami esta cada vez más confundido con su pasado, pero siempre esta Kumiko para ayudarlo en todo n_n, aunque el pequeño Yugi se ponga celoso *o*

**Capítulo XIX Duelo entre amigos parte #1__**


	9. Duelo entre amigos parte 1

Una reencarnación inesperada

Cap XIX

Duelo entre amigos parte #1

Se escuchaba un gran alboroto proveniente de la recepción del hotel, en el cual estaban hospedados Yugi y los demás. Todos exceptuando a Joey y Mai, quienes estaban protestando cabeceaban, realmente eran casi la una de la mañana, habían pasado alrededor de 5 horas buscando hospedaje, y en el último hotel de la pequeña ciudad, Mai y Joey no estaban conformes.

-"¡¡¡¡como que no tienes almohadas bien mullidas!!!!!!!!!"-casi grita Mai al conserje.. -"¿no saben que a piel de una dama como yo se puede deteriorar?"-refunfuñó -"¡¡exijo que salgan ahora mismo a conseguir unas almohadas que sean de mi agrado"

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡eso no es nada!!!!!!!!"-gritó Joey -"¡¡como que no tienen servicio a la habitación!!!!! ¡¡¡cualquier hotel tiene que tener!!!! ¿no saben que me canso para ir al comedor?"-dijo señalando hacia sus pies -"por algo estamos pagando ¿no?"

-"lo sabemos seño… señores"-dijo mirando la "edad" de ambos -"les pedidos nuestras más sinceras disculpas, pero… tienen que acomodarse, esta es la última habitación que nos queda"

-"él tiene razón, Joey, tranquilizate…"-dijo Tristán aproximandose a su amigo -"descuide, señor conserje nos acomodaremos en la habitación, que usted tan amablemente nos han brindado"-dijo con una sonrisa fingida -"después te desquitaras con el sujeto, lo que necesito ahora es dormir ¿entiendes, Joey?"

Joey asintió cuando sintió que Tristán agarraba su polera, casi a punto de golpearlo. Pero aun así, Mai no se sentía conforme. Cruzada de brazos y con una actitud ofendida se dirigió hacia la habitación.

-"¡esto es el colmo!"-dijo abriendo la puerta de par en par, a costa de su enfado, tiró su mochila de mala gana en una de las tres camas que habia ahí… la noche iba a ser algo incómoda 

-"¿solo tres camas?"-preguntó Joey lanzandose en la segunda -"¡¡¡¡¡Esta es mía!!!!!!"-pero justamente cuando estaba a punto de aterrizar… fue jalado por Tristan quien apuntaba hacia las chicas -"esta bien… "

Yugi abrió su mochila y de ella sacó una bolsa para dormir de color azul y la extendió en el piso. Seguidamente, las chicas y los niños se dividieron en grupos: Mai y Kumiko dormirían en una misma cama. Tea, Rebecca y George en la segunda y finalmente Miho y Jhonny en la última.

-"buenas noches"-dijeron a coro todos mientras que Yugi apagabas las luces, realmente estaba muy cansados, después del alboroto que habían hecho Joey y Mai en la recepción.

-"¿piensas mucho en Yugi?"-dijo una voz proveniente de la primera cama -"¿Kumiko?"

Mai acababa de voltearse hacia la chica, sonrió al notar que no le había prestado atención.

-"eh ¿qué me decías?"-preguntó volviendo a la realidad realmente le ofuscaba un poco, toda la situación sobre el hombre misterioso que se habían encontrado ¿qué era conocido de su abuela? ¿cómo era eso posible?... no lo sabía pero pronto lo averiguaría eso era seguro 

-"te estaba diciendo si piensas mucho en Yugi"

-"¿por qué lo preguntas?"-dijo sonrojandose por el comentario -"claro que no… ¿cómo puedes pensar algo así? Yugi solo me interesa como un amigo y nada más"-dijo bastante nerviosa

-"entonces porque te sonrojas… además no he dicho que sean más que amigos"-dijo con algo de picardía en su voz, estaba asegurandose de sus sospechas 

-"creo que estas imaginando cosas que no van al caso… tambien cuando todo esto termine yo…"-dijo cambiando su expresión a una más seria -"yo pienso abandonar ()USA e irme a Korea… o tal vez a Egipto, quisiera visitar…"

-"¿piensas irte de USA?"-preguntó extrañada -"¿por qué, acaso no te sientes agusto aquí?"-susurró bajando el tono de su voz -"o tal vez la política"

-"no… nada de eso"-defendió -"es un país que tiene un buen futuro, pero… creo que sería lo mejor para todos, tanto para mí como para…."

-"¿cómo puedes decir eso?"-dijo a punto de perder el control -"¿piensas irte de USA por Yugi?"

Kumiko de repente enrojeció, pero no sabía la causa.

-"cla.. claro que no… eso cuestión de mi destino, es lo que creo que… que es más conveniente para mí"-resolvió mientras que se volteaba al lado contrario de Mai

-"disculpame, creo que no debía hacerte tal comentario, es tu desición y tengo que respetarla"-dijo Mai mirando de frente -"te deseo lo mejor, si es que decides irte"

-"muchas gracias, Mai"-dijo sonriendo era la primera vez en años que se sentía feliz, feliz de verdad

Se podía contemplar desde una hermosa hamaca la rivera del río, tan hermoso, tan calmado, tan tranquilo, al igual que las palmeras… el sol era completamente abrazador, todo indicaba que era mediodía

-"¿crees que aquel paisaje es hermoso?"-preguntó una voz desde su interior

-"si… lo es… y mucho"

-"¿crees que pueda pertenecerte alguna vez aquel paisaje?"

-"¿a que te refieres?"

-"que seas parte de él, ambos uno solo"

Los rayos del sol entraban, Kumiko abrió los ojos de golpe… se sobó los ojos y miró a su alrededor, todos dormían aun. El pie derecho de Joey estaba sobre la mejilla izquierda de Tristán, ¿cómo podían dormir así? De los chicos el unico que dormía "apaciblemente" eraYugi. Sonrió por unos segundos.

-"buenos días, Kumiko"-saludó Yugi dandose cuenta de que ella se había quedado viendolo -"¿sucede algo?"

-"oh… no, no pasa nada"-dijo levantandandose -"buenos días, Yugi"-sonrió lo que provocó que al pequeño Yugi se le subieran los colores notablemente

-"veo que andas por buen camino"-dijo Joey apareciendo y abrazando a Yugi por detrás, digamos que lo asustó solo un… poco -"¿qué pasa? Parace que hubieras visto un fantasma.. que tan nervioso estas"

-"no… no lo digas"-dijo Yugi encongiendose de hombros y mirando de reojo a la chica, pero esta ya había salido -"ves que provocaste"-le reclamó sintiendose más aliviado

-"ay disculpame que interrumpí tu glorioso momento romántico, Yugi"-rió Joey -"se ve que se muere por ti"

-"no te burles"-añadió el pequeño Yugi -"además… creo que…"

-"bueno ya basta de bromas, seguiremos con "las lecciones de Joey Wheeler paso #2" si con esto no se resiste no sé que clase de chica será"-dijo riendo mientras que a Yugi le salía una gota, seguidamente Tristán y Tea se despertaron por el escándalo provocado por Joey

-"Joey… quieres dejar de hacer bromas"-reclamó Tea bostezando -"ayer por tu culpa no pudimos bien todos ¿verdad, Yugi?"

-"eh…. Creo…"-titubeó aun con la gota

-"pues yo creo que la culpa de todo la tiene ese estúpido conserje, si tan solo hubiera seguido nuestras sugerencias, nada de esto hubiera pasado"-dijo cruzado de brazos mirando hacia un costado algo enfadado

-"por cierto ¿dónde esta Kumiko?"-preguntó mirando hacia todos los lados posibles ya bien despierta -"no la veo por ninguna parte"

-"pues no lo sé, salió hace unos segundos, seguro esta buscando el comedor"-dijo Joey alegre pensando en… comida como ya era de esperarse. A todos se salió una gotita. Seguidamente Yugi salió por la puerta

-"¿que puedo hacer?"-se dijo a sí misma -"no tengo ni la menor idea, tanto trabajo para nada… no sé como voy a vencer a esas…"-fue interrumpida por Yugi quien se acercaba -"¡Yugi!"-exclamó algo confundida -"no… no eres Yugi, sino Yami"

-"¿cómo lo sabes? ¿acaso es posible que me puedas reconocer a simple vista?"-dijo Yami acercandose a Kumiko

-"bueno… no.. no es eso, solo"-titubeó, algo nerviosa y sumamente sonrojada, después… su cuerpo tocó la pared -estaban la pared, ella y Yami- "para mí es fácil reconocerte"-dijo ya un poco más seria

(1) sagasou yume no KAKERA hiroiatsumevamos a buscar y reunir las sombras de nuestros sueños

setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darousiempre estamos tristes, probablemente hasta encontrarnos

mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaetecambiando intensamente la forma de la mañana

setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyousiempre estamos tristes, vamos a sentir seguro el presente

-"¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?"-preguntó haciendo más chico el espacio entre ambos -"¿qué acaso no te agrado o me tienes miedo?"

-"no… no es eso"-dijo mientras que sentía que él la tomaba del mentón -cuando era Yami era un poco más alto que ella- acercandola más y más -"¡¡no!!!! ¡¡no lo hagas!!!!!!!!!!"-dijo comenzando a gritar, al minuto Yami se separó de Kumiko completamente apenado, al igual que vino un encargado de hotel

mikake yori mo tanjun de dakedo tsutaekirenakutees simple si lo vemos, pero no puedo decirlo todo

iitai KOTO wa itsumo POKETTO ni shimatteru NEsiempre pongo lo que quiero decir afuera de mi bolsillo

kodomojimita KOTO nante ima sara ienaino puedo decir las cosas con algo de inocencia ahora

toki ga kaiketsu suru to ka yuu kedo wakariaezuni esto lo digo todo el tiempo, pero sigo sin entender

-"¿se encuentra usted bien, señorita?"-preguntó el empleado viendola en el suelo contra la pared y a Yami a su lado, el empleado tenía una escoba en ambas manos -"¿esta todo bien?"-siguió preguntando mientras que miraba desconfiadamente a Yami

-"eh.. si, esta todo bien"-respondió levantandose -"no se preocupe"

-"está usted segura"-insistió -"porque sino"

-"si… estoy segura"-continuó, mientras que el empleado le dirigía una última mirada de desconfianza a Yami, quien desviaba todas sus indirectas

24 (nijuuyo) jikan kimi o shinjiteru yoyo creo en ti las 24 horas del día

mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demotengo la mirada fija en unas cuantas palabras

toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warauel tiempo esa sonriendo y pasa rápidamente

omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyouvamos a buscar un regalo, que tenemos en nuestros recuerdos

-"disculpame, fue mi culpa"-dijo Yami ayudandola -"creo que te asusté un poco… procuraré que no se vuelva a repetir"-continuó disculpandose, mientras que ella asentía…

Aunque lo negase, hubiera querido que lo que hubiera pasado, se hubiese realizado, tuvo que poner TODA su resistencia para evitarlo, pero ¿podía seguir evitandolo? No lo aseguraba.

-"no… no te preocupes, estoy bien"-respondió ella apenada, por alguna extraña razón no podía mirar fijamente a Yami y menos hacia sus ojos -"si me disculpas, voy a salir a un momento"

Yami asintió.

ugokidasanakya hajimannai nayamidasu to tomerannaisi no nos movemos, no podemos empezar, si nos preocupamos no podemos empezar

hitoyo kagiri no yume ni amaete itaku wa nai shino deseamos cuidar los límites de nuestros sueños

otome CHIKKU na negai mo sono mama okizariuna doncella desea estar entre todo

ai ga subete SA bokura no jidai wa koko kara hajimaruel amor es todo, nuestra era empieza aquí

-"no sé que rayos está pasando conmigo"-dijo saliendo -"me siento muy confundida"-se dijo así mira bajando las escaleras -"siempre que estoy cerca de Yami… mi… mi corazón comienza a latir muy fuerte, casi podría jurar que en cualquier momento pudiese salir de mi pecho… en cambio cuando veo a Yugi, me siento extrañamente feliz, y tranquila es una felicidad única ¡no entiendo que me está pasando!"

-"estas muy confundida con respeto a tus sentimientos ¿eh?"-dijo una voz apareciendo por detrás, Kumiko se detuvo alguin había estado espiandola todo el tiempo, reconoció esa voz era de..

-"es usted de nuevo"

sora o tsukinuketeku tori mitai ni NEser un ave, cruzar pensando el cielo

oozora mau IMEEJI ga ugokidasula imagen danza en el gran cielo, el cual comienza a moverse

arukou michi wa tooku tsuzuku keredovamos a caminar, el camino es largo pero

itsu no ma ni ka kagayakidasu DAIYAMONDOestar brillando como fuera un diamante, lo podemos saber.

-"así eso, soy yo de nuevo"-dijo sonriendo afablemente la anciana -"veo que estas muy confudida con respecto a lo que sientes con ambos espíritus"

-"es que usted acaso lo sabe… sabe que Yugi…"

-"si, lo sé, sé que Yugi Moto comparte su cuerpo con el alma un faraón antiguo, te sientes muy confundida con…"

-"¿quién es usted? ¿y como lo sabe?"

24 (nijuuyo) jikan kimi o shinjiteru yoyo creo en ti las 24 horas del día

mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demotengo la mirada fija en unas cuantas palabras

toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warauel tiempo esa sonriendo y pasa rápidamente

omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyouvamos a buscar un regalo, que tenemos en nuestros recuerdos

-"no te debes alarmar, pero quien soy yo… creo que esa no es la palabra, lo que buscas es quien eres tú en verdad"-respondió apoyando su cayado con cierta fuerza en el suelo.

-"¿quie… quien soy yo?"-dijo más confundida -"no sé a que se refiere… porque"

-"te sientes muy confundida con respecto a Yami y a Yugi.. ya veo, no sabes a quien en verdad….."

-"¡Kumiko!!!!!"-gritó Mai desde el interior del hotel

sagasou yume no KAKERA hiroiatsumevamos a buscar y reunir las sombras de nuestros sueños

setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darousiempre estamos tristes, probablemente hasta encontrarnos

mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaetecambiando intensamente la forma de la mañana

setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyousiempre estamos tristes, vamos a sentir seguro el presente

-"¡¡¡¡Mai!!!! ¡¡estoy aquí!!!!!!"

-"¿que demonios haces aquí afuera? ¿con quien estabas hablando?"-preguntó mirandola de forma extraña

-"como que con quien..."-dijo mirando al lugar donde estaba la extraña adivina -"ella se… ella se ha ido"-dijo mientras que sentía que Mai la comenzaba a jalar hacia adentro.

-"hay que apurarnos o Joey puede dejarnos sin desayuno"-dijo pensando en el GRAN apetito de su pareja de duelo -"¿por qué saliste de la habitación ¿eh?"

-"necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas en privado"-dijo mientras que pensaba en una buena excusa para Mai, y al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba al recordar el "accidente" que tuvieron ella y Yami

-"ya veo"

-"que bueno que llegan, me empezaba a exasperar"-dijo Joey comenzando a comer de prisa -"que rico… mmmmm… jugo de manzana….."

-"y ayer que te quejabas de la comida"-dijo Tea a su lado con una gota

-"me quejaba que no hubiese servicio de comida a la habitación, no que no hubiera buena comida"-comentó Joey volviendo a comer otra porción de tocino

-"no tienes remedio"-siguió comentando Tea, pero para su suerte, Joey no la escuchó -"¿qué sucede Yugi? ¿por qué no comes?"

-"es… es que no tengo apetito"-dijo Yugi algo apenado, todo indicaba que Yami le había comentado el accidente de que algunos minutos atrás se llevó acabo.

-"a todos los duelistas presentes, los invitamos pasar al Coliseo Eliminador, donde se llevarán acabo las competencias eliminatorias finales"

-"Yugi… oiste eso"-dijo Joey dejando de comer por un micro segundo -"al parecer ahora empieza lo bueno…"-dijo ya en un tono más serio

-"lo sé Joey"-dijo mientras que ambos amigos se retiraban de la mesa, todos se miraron entre sí, era cierto faltaba muy poco para que ambos se enfrentaran

-"que bueno, Yugi sigue en el juego"-sonrió Mokuba ya un poco menos preocupado por la salud de su hermano -"eso quiere decir que esos tipos no lo sacaron, esto es perfecto"

-"pero que estas diciendo, Mokuba"-dijo Kaiba entrando a su despacho -"tú sabes muy bien que Yugi es un gran estorbo para mí y mis planes"

-"pero Seto"-dijo Mokuba -"Yugi es nuestro amigo"

-"será tu amigo, el mío no. Siempre seremos rivales, lo fue y lo será siempre"-recordó en el pasado, él era el sacerdote y Yugi el faraón, él quería destruirlo a toda costa… pero… aun así…

-"¿hermano? ¿estas bien? Te quedaste callado"-dijo Mokuba jalando de su chaqueta

-"si Mokuba, solo tuve recuerdos desagradables, por cierto dijiste que Panic y Destruction no cumplieron… bueno no importa no recibirán su paga, además que lo he decidido, deseo enfrentar yo mismo a Yugi, quiero acabarlo con mis propias manos, con Obelisk el atormentador nadie pero nadie ni si quiera Yugi podrá vencerme"-dijo pero en esos momentos recordó lo que había visto -"si… pero… si él tiene a Sliffer… no lo sé…"

-"señor Kaiba, tiene una llamada de una mujer de nombre Isshisu ¿qué le respondo?"-dijo uno de sus guardaespaldas -"dice que es importante"

-"bien, pasame la llamada"-respondió Kaiba, realmente Isshisu tenía muchas preguntas que responderle

-"bueno Seto será mejor que te deje solo…creo que tienes asuntos que resolver, por cierto… Yugi y Joey estan dirigiendose al Coliseo Eliminador, espero que todo resulte bien"-dijo Mokuba saliendo por la puerta llevando una valija con él

-"hace tiempo que no hablaamos Kaiba"-dijo Isshisu en la línea telefónica -"creo que tienes algunas preguntas para mí"

-"eso es cierto, dime ¿has enviado a tu hermano para que le entregue a Sliffer a Yugi?"-fue la primera pregunta -"respondeme"

-"si, lo he hecho"

-"¿por qué?"

-"porque tú y el faraón deben terminar lo que empezaron hace 5 milenios sin alguna ventaja o desventaja para ambos, al igual que mi hermano"-se escuchaba

-"no te entiendo, o sea que me diste a Obelisk pero tambien le has dado Sliffer a Yugi para estar en igualdad"

-"así es"

-"¿qué hay de los cazadores raros?"-siguio preguntando Kaiba aguantando su ira por unos segundos -"¿qué buscan?"

-"tú lo sabes bien, ellos buscan apoderarse de las cartas más raras y poderosas del duelo de monstruos como lo son las cartas de dioses egipcios, mi hermano Marik como bien lo sabes es el líder y no parará hasta haber completado toda la colección, él vendrá por ti y tambien por Yugi, no solo es eso… sino que tambien hay.. hay otro enemigo asechandolos"

-"¿a quien te refieres?"-pregunto Kaiba mirando su escrito antiguo, al cual le faltaba una parte

-"sabes a quien me refiero"

-"dejate de juegos Isshisu dime quien es"

-"él… él es…"-se cortó la llamada, Kaiba soltó el teléfono, la línea estaba muerta era muy extraño todo lo que estaba pasando, no sólo por él sino tambien por Yugi, el pasado… el pasado se estaba volviendo a repetir

-"¡cielos!!! ¡¡que emoción!!!!"-dijo George tomando fotografías a cada segundo del trecho que caminaba Yugi y Joey, el último por su parte se esforzaba por tratar de llamar la atención del lente del niño de ojos azules, pero casi sin conseguirlo, ya que el lente solo se dirigía hacia Yugi, quien estaba REALMENTE muy apenando con tener un club de fans y muchas pero muchas seguidoras, admiradoras y demás cosas por el estilo, y lo peor era que se había enterado el día de ayer que tenía su club de fans.

-"¡que no te de pena, Yugi!"-dijo Miho dandole una palmada en la espalda -"no es malo tener un club de fans,… de todas formas tienes muchas admiradoras, quien sabe"-dijo mandandole una indirecta -"aunque creo que ahora tus pensamientos estan en otra persona"-rió

-"¿eh? ¿a quien te refieres?"-dijo sonrojandose ¿es que acaso Miho ya…..?

-"….. a nadie"-susurró

-"ya estamos aquí"-dijo Kumiko entrando firmemente en el Coliseo, este duelo iba a ser duro, tal vez el más duro que había enfrentado hasta ahora, tal vez… Yugi y ella iban contra Joey y Mai, una lucha entre amigos, debería ser muy duro, pero tenía que seguir siendo firme en sus desiciones, no podía voltearse para atrás y darse por vencida, no ahora… que había llegado tan lejos.

-"señores duelistas, apartir de este momento se llevaran acabo las eliminatorias, las personas que tengas números por favor acercarse con su pareja de duelo"-dijo un hombre con un megáfono en la mano 

-"Yugi, Joey.. den lo mejor de si"-dijo Tea algo sensible -"aunque les toque pelear juntos, por favor… den lo mejor de ustedes y demuestren que la amistad vale"

-"lo sabemos, Tea… descuida daremos lo mejor de nosotros, eso tenlo por seguro"-afirmó Joey comenzando a correr detrás de Mai, quien lo dejaba

-"Joey tiene razón, daremos lo mejor de nosotros"-dijo Yugi con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual indicaba la veracidad de sus palabras.

-"formense por número, por favor…."

-"¿qué número tienes, Rebecca?"-preguntó Yugi, y a la niña se le subieron los colores rápidamente, y solo le mostró el cartón -"ya veo… el número 10, pelearás antes que nosotros"

-"a… así es"

-"nos volvemos a encontrar"-dijo una voz desde atrás, era el mismo sujeto de ojos plateados, a su lado apareció Bakura -"que bueno, sobrevivieron a los duelos, eso me da más ánimos para seguir"

-"usted también…. Que bueno"-dijo Kumiko recordando a su Mago Oscuro por unos segundos, al ver al sujeto le había traído recuerdos lejanos

-"descuida, he estado cuidando a tu Dark Magician muy bien, ves, aquí esta"-dijo sacando la carta -"creo que ya conocen a mi amigo Ryuuro Bakura ¿no?"

-"si, es nuestro compañero de escuela"-dijo Yugi, a quien le desagradaba, la mirada que le lanzaba a su pareja de duelo -"que sorpresa Bakura, Tea nos dijo que te había visto y creo que tenía razón"

-"así es, Yugi"-sonrió Bakura -"me animé a concursar, que raro… no los había notado en el torneo, creo que soy demasiado distraído para eso"-comenzó a reír

-"no lo dudes…."-sonrió Yugi, al notar que era su viejo amigo de siempre Bakura, al parecer no había traído a su "otro amigo", ya que no lo ubicaba y tampoco sentía su presencia -"¿qué número tienen?"-se animó a preguntar

-"ah si, tenemos el número 11"-dijo Bakura enseñandoles el cartón

-"eso quiere decir que iran a pelear con ella ¿verdad?"-dijo Kumiko señalando a Rebecca, quien apretaba hacia su pecho a Teddy -"Rebecca tiene el número 10, y según lo que me comentaron varios eliminadores acabaron con numerosos duelistas… si ya no hay, los números 4, 7, 8, 14… y solo hay 14 numeros"

-"eso quiere decir que habrán… haber… 1, 2…."-dijo Joey poniendose a contar con los dedos

-"eso quiere decir que habrán 5 parejas"-dijo Kumiko casi perdiendo la paciencia

-"si, al parecer iremos con ella… pero ¿su pareja?"-preguntó el sujeto mirando a Rebecca

-"mi pareja es Teddy y no necesito a nadie más quien me ayude"-refunfuñó mientras que al otro le salía una gota ¿en verdad aquel oso de felpa podría contar como un participante activo del torneo?

-"creo que cada día entiendo menos a las niñas pequeñas…"

-"a esta loca quien no"-se mofó Joey mientras que por enésima vez, Rebecca le clavaba bien el pie izquierdo sobre el pie derecho de Joey

-"guarda tus estúpidos comentarios, Joey… son de muy mal gusto para una damita como yo"-dijo Rebecca algo ofendida, y caminando -a la vez que empujaba a Joey- hacia delante

-"¿qué dama?"-se quejó Joey, sobandose el pie izquierdo, para su suerte Rebecca no había escuchado su último comentario por parte del joven rubio, Yugi tenía una gota sobre la cabeza al igual que Bakura, y el sujeto extraño y Kumiko comenzaban a conversar sobre el Dark Magician

-"participantes, sean ustedes bienvenidos al primer y único Torneo de "Kaiba Corp", como se sabe, ahora las reglas serán algo distintas, cada duelista recibirá un disco de duelo, los cuales les servirán para llevar peleas individuales"-dijo el encargado al ver a todos reunidos -"cada pareja que tenga número se irán acercandose de cuatro en cuatro personas (dos parejas) para llevar una contienda, y así sucesivamente, empecemos por los numeros 1 y 2… adelante"-continuó mientras que de unas cajas sacaban los discos de duelo.

-"al parecer tendremos que esperar un poco"-sonrió el sujeto extraño, y raramente, Kumiko se sonrojó un poco, lo empezaba a notar, aquel sujeto era muy atractivo. Yugi se sorprendió, y Joey tambien lo había notado, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Yugi le indicó que no hiciera nada

-"eh… nos disculpan un momento"-dijo el pequeño Yugi, mientras que Joey hacía una sonrisa fingida y ambos se retiraban a una esquina apartada

-"¡¡¡¿¿¿qué le pasa???!!!!!!!"-gritó Joey ya apartados del lugar -"creo que mis instrucciones no estan bastando, Yugi tienes que prestar más atención y alejarla de ese tipejo que te la esta robando… ¡¡tienes que actuar ahora!!!!!!"

-"ahora que lo pienso… él no me esta robando nada, ya que ella no tiene nada conmigo"-dijo Yugi algo apenado -"no estoy perdiendo nada, ya que nunca lo tuve… y tal vez no lo tendré, como pude ser tan tonto de llegar a pensar de que ella pudiese sentir algo por mí, realmente me parece algo de lo más absurdo"

-"hey, hey, para allí amigo, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ella debería estar agradecida de que te has fijado en alguien así, además que seguiste mis consejos al pie de la letra, y aun así… tampoco te diste por vencido cuando pensaste de que el espíritu del rompecabezas te podría ganar en esto… no, es diferente"

-"te equivocas, tal vez con la presencia de Yami me sentía más seguro para que ella sintiese algo por mí, pero ahora que… ella tal vez se este fijando en alguien más… no estoy seguro"-dijo mirando hacia el lugar, donde estaban ambos, Kumiko hablaba mientras que el otro sonreía hasta mas no poder

-"¿qué quiere decir que se haya sonrojado por unos leves instantes?"-preguntó Joey "analizando" lo ocurrido -"seguro se distrajo o estaba pensando en otra cosa"

-"tú mismo lo viste, ella se sonrojó por él… ella lo hizo"

-"bueno, que más da… ahora ella es tu pareja, y fue ella misma quien te pidió que tú fueras, así que anda a reclamar lo que es tuyo, Yugi… ella en "algo" te pertenece"

-"pero, Joey, Kumiko no es ninguna cosa para usar ese tipo de términos con ella"-dijo Yugi apenado, pensando en "ella" ¿qué le pertenecía? ¿cómo podía decir semejante mentira su amigo? El solo hecho de pensarlo lo hacía sentir muy apenando mucho más que cuando se enteró que tenía un club de fans.

-"¡ay! Yugi, tienes que ponerte al corriente, anda y dile algo al ese sujeto, me da mala espina, lo sé"-dijo Joey empujando a Yugi quien asintió, casi sin pensar, pero justamente cuando iba a hablar…

-"creo que es nuestro turno"-dijo el sujeto mientras que entraba junto a Bakura y Rebecca, el encargado acababa de dirigirlos hacia una habitación adjunta –"nos veremos después, señorita Kumiko, Yugi Moto"-entró al mismo tiempo que Rebecca se adelantaba empujando a Joey, quien le dirigía miradas asesinas.

Kumiko se sonrojó levemente, cuando el sujeto se despidió de ella, Yugi camino cabizbajo a su lado, al parecer los siguientes en pasar serían ellos, Joey y Mai.

Era la plaza principal de la ciudad de Domino, donde se podía observar una gran pantalla donde aparecían los finalistas del Torneo de Kaiba, las personas que paseaban podían apreciar, al igual los que habían sido descalificados en la preliminares, quienes estaban algo desanimados, y no era la excepción Duke Deblin, quien estaba sentado en una banca cercana.

-"disculpe, me podría indicar cual es el camino al Torneo"-dijo una voz conocida, era la voz de la hermanita de Joey, Serenity –"recién he salido del hospital y.. quiero ver a mi hermano"-pregunto a Deblin, quien se quedo admirado mirando a Serenity

-"por supuesto que si"-se levantó de un solo golpe –"sígueme creo que aun podemos entrar, cogió la mano de Serenity y ambos comenzaron a correr –"¿cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Duke Deblin"

-"mucho gusto, soy Serenity Wheeler, tal vez conoce a mi hermano él es..."

-"no me digas que es Joey Wheeler"-dijo Duke desagradablemente, Serenity asintió –"no sabía que tuviese una hermana muy bonita"-dijo Duke –"pero, dices que estuvistes en el hospital ¿qué te pasó?"

-"gracias por tu comentario... pero... estaba en el hospital porque me iban a operar de los ojos"-Serenity se detuvo por unos momentos –"gracias a mi hermano puedo volver a ver"

-"hasta que al fin Wheeler hace algo bueno"-susurró, mientras que Serenity le preguntaba que estaba diciendo –"este... digo que ya llegamos"

Y no mentía, en esos instantes, llegaban a la entrada del parque de diversiones, habían personas entrando, después de la apertura y las preliminares habían dejado entrar a todo tipo de público, ya que se acercaba la final del torneo

-"nombres..."-dijo uno de los encargados mirando a ambos –"no eres uno de los que fueron sacados del torneo"-dijo mirando a Duke

-"si, pero no creo que haya problemas que entre a ver la final ¿no lo crees? No hare nada descuida..."-respondió Duke, mientras que Serenity se asombraba, ignoraba que él había estado en el torneo, tal vez era por eso que conocía a su hermano

-"ellos vienen conmigo"-dijo una mujer de extraña apariencia –"solicito ver a Seto Kaiba"-continuó –"mi nombre es Isshisu Ishitar, y ellos son Duke Deblin y Serenity Wheeler"-dijo mientras que ambos se asombraban, ¿cómo conocía sus nombres?

-"¿es eso cierto?"-pregunto el guardia a ambos, los dos asintieron, segundos después consultaba en su radio, y Kaiba afirmaba que pasaran de inmediato

-"gracias por ayudarnos, señorita"-dijo Duke mirando a Isshisu, quien venía cubierta por una manta blanca, la cual cubría su rostro –"¿pero como sabe nuestros nombres?"

-"yo sé muchas cosas muchacho, les ayude porque ustedes conocen a... Yugi Moto"-dijo Isshisu, mientras desaparecía

-"¡¿y eso que tiene que ver?!"-grito Duke desconcertado

-"que mujer más misteriosa.."-dijo Serenity –"Yugi... Yugi no es el mejor amigo de mi hermano Joey, él fue quien le dio el dinero a Joey para mi operación"-añadió, Joey le había hablado mucho de Yugi a Serenity

Ambos continuaron su camino hacia el coliseo, sin dejar de pensar en Isshisu.

-"veo que llegaste hermana"-dijo el hombre que le había dado la carta a Yugi –"sé que llamaste a Kaiba, y ÉL cortó la comunicación"-comentó mientras que la mujer asentía

-"tiene sus poderes de antes, y al parecer ya dio su primer paso, quiere apoderarse de ella a toda costa, sobre todo quiere destruir a nuestro faraón debemos evitarlo"-dijo la anciana –"en cuanto a ella, ya le di mucho en que pensar, supongo que pronto se dará cuenta por sí misma"

-"o si no... yo misma se lo diré"-dijo Isshisu –"no tengo otra alternativa, tengo que decirle que está en un grave peligro y no sólo eso, que ella fue la ANTIGUA ESPOSA DEL FARAÓN Y REINA DE EGIPTO"

-"sí, lo sé son la misma persona, me di cuenta cuando la vi, estaba al lado del faraón como siempre lo estaba, tiene su inteligencia, su magia, porte y la belleza de la reina, pero ya lo sabías ¿verdad, Natsuki?"-dijo señalando a la anciana

-"desde que esa niña nació estuvo destinada a estar en este torneo y conocer al faraón... y hasta tal vez a enamorarse de él... pero ustedes lo deben saber más que yo, ya que sólo yo la crié y le enseñe todo lo que sé sobre duelo de monstruos y el antiguo egipto"-dijo la anciana 

-"aunque era notorio que... al principio se llevasen tal mal, recuerdo, que en un comienzo la reina, bueno la doncella Nebthem, no soportaba al príncipe Yami... según ella era muy presumido y ustedes saben... es una historia que jamás me cansaré de contar"

-"y yo de escucharla hermano, bueno me voy, tengo que informar que la persona de la fotografía, esta aquí y debe saberlo, a estas alturas debe estar molesto"

-"comparto tu opinión hermana, nos vemos luego... por cierto hablaste con Shadi respecto al tema, le informaste que la reencarnación de la esposa del faraón esta presente"

-"por supuesto que lo hice, no dudo que se aparezca por aquí después, al igual que... Marik"

La anciana y el sujeto intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y algo de desagrado, mientras que Isshisu de dirigía a la oficina de Kaiba

-"buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿por qué a mí????"-dijo llorando Rebecca, su duelo con el otro sujeto había terminado –"¡¡¡¡¡¡TEDDY, NO LO PUEDO CREER, ESTAMOS FUERA ¿¿¿¿¿POR QUÉ??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-"descuida, no te desamines pequeña... no es el fin del mundo"-dijo el sujeto de cabello negro, mientras que él y Bakura intentaban consolar a la pobre de Rebecca quien lloraba desconsoladamente

-"no es el último duelo de tu vida, vas a tener muchos más, mira que aun eres muy joven"-dijo Bakura con una gota sobre su cabeza

Todo indicaba que aparentaban, ya que todos estaban viendo su pelea

-"llorar por solo perder un duelo, ¡que tontería!"-resolvió George, mientras que comía un helado... sonó su celular –"que raro... solo me llama mi mamá cuando... ¡ay no!"-dijo agarrando su aparato –"ho... hola mamá si... si estoy bien ¿dónde pasé la noche?... pues... estuve con mis nuevos amigos, si, si, Jhonny tambien esta conmigo, no te preocupes... ¡¡¡¡¡pero mamá ya soy grande en setiembre cumplo 9 años!!!!!!... madre deja de llorar, que estoy bien... si, si, te llamo más tarde adios"-dijo cortando la llamada, había llamado la atención de todos

-"¿qué dice tu madre?"-preguntó Miho a su lado

-"dice que cuando regrese le de una larga explicación de cómo y en donde pase la noche... ayyyyyyyyyy, no sabe que tengo que hacer cosas importantes para el club que manejo"-a todos les salieron gotitas después del comentario que dijo –"pero me temo que vamos a tener que irnos hoy día mismo, o sino puedo arriesgar mi existencia"

-"no es justo, él es mucho más grande que yo... y... y solo tengo a Teddy para que me defienda"-dijo Rebecca acercandose al grupo –"¡malo! ¡malo! ¡malo!"

-"al fin encontraste a alguien tan molestoso para ti"-insinuó Joey, pero antes que Rebecca puiese pisarle una vez más, llamaron a los siguientes duelistas

-"¡que emoción Yugi! va a ser un paso más para nuestra victoria"-"dijo Kumiko

-"si, claro.. un paso más"-respondió Yugi desanimado, Kumiko no comentó nada al respecto de su estado de ánimo, pero si estuvo pensativa

-"te equivocas linda, si tan sólo no llegas a vencer"-señalo Mai

-"oye, Tea... ¿sabes que le sucede a Yugi?"-preguntó Kumiko extrañada ignorando el comentario de Mai, pero Tea lo negó, al igual que Kumiko había notado un cambio de Yugi, desde que llegaron al estadio

-"ahora... no sé, si tenga el valor suficiente para decirle a ella lo que siento"-dijo Yugi –"sé que se lo prometí decirle todo, pero... ahora esto-..."

-"¿vas a dejar que un sujeto se cruce en tu camino?, y no sólo eso, todavía no sabes si ella esta enamorada de él, lo cual lo dudo ya que sólo se han visto un par de veces"-dijo Yami desde su interior –"Yugi, lo único que te falta es tener más confianza en ti mismo, tienes que creer en ti, si tú no tienes confianza en ti, nadie lo tendra, así que por favor..."

-"¿me estas pidiendo tú eso? Lo que hiciste en la mañana, o lo que estabas a punto de hacer, quieres que tenga onfanza en mi mismo, como para... para..."

-"¿besarla?"-respondió Yami –"lo que sucedió en la mañana fue casualidad, tú sabes bien que me siento atraído hacia Kumiko, hay un especie de magnetismo que no une a ella y a mí, soy incapaz de poder describir esto, debes entenderme"

-"pues... no te entiendo Yami, en otras palabras me estas diciendo que tenga más confianza para poder hacer lo que haces, pues yo no soy así"-dijo Yugi cada vez enojado –"sé que soy débil si no estas conmigo, pero tú tambien necesitas de mi existencia para vivir o me equivoco, pero no sólo eso, si no que ambos amamos a la misma persona, sin embargo"

-"lo sé, al final ella dentrá que elegir a uno de los dos... y lo que estas diciendo no es verdad, sabes bien lo que siento hacia ella, ella me gusta, y me gusta mucho a tal punto de llegar a enloquecer, pero tú estas presente y eres lo primero, como dijiste sin ti no puedo vivir, ya que necesito de tu cuerpo y alma para existir, ahora más que he descubierto que soy un faraón antiguo"-continuo Yami calmamente

-"tú mismo lo has dicho, te gusta mucho al punto de enloquecer, pero yo... yo siento que es algo más que un gusto, es algo más profundo, al principio fue un gusto, pero ahora es una especie de obseción, aun así, yo quiero que ella sea feliz"

-"lo sé, y respeto tu opinion sin embargo..."

-"bien pueden pasar a este tablero..."-señaló el encargado, Yugi sin saber había estado hablando con Yami todo el recorrido, miro a la chica de su lado, Kumiko tenía una mirada de preocupación, no entendía porque, ya que minutos antes había estado muy animada

Joey y Yugi subieron al tablero, mientras que sus parejas esperaban abajo, Yami se presentó, mientras que en su cabeza retumbaban sus palabras me gusta mucho a tal punto de llegar a enloquecerme, sin despegar la mirada sobre Kumiko

-"¡rayos y yo que quería jugar contra Yugi!"-reclamó Mai, al parecer lo habían dejado a la suerte jugando al tradicional "piedra, papel y tijera" –"oh cierto, ¿cómo van ustedes?"-pregunto Mai al mismo tiempo que Kumiko le salían millones de interrogaciones –"vamos linda, no me digas que aun no te das cuenta.."

-"¿darme cuenta de que...?¨"

-"¡¡Joey!!!!! ¡hermano!!!!!!"-gritó Serenity mientras que entraba a la habitación

-"¡Serenity! ¡Hermana! ¿salistes del hospital?¿con quien vini...?"-pregunto Joey animado mientras que su sonrisa se nublaba gracias a Duke, quien le respondía su pregunta –"¡¡oye!!! ¡¡¡¡¿qué demonios haces con mi hermana?!!!! Te ordeno que te alejes de ella, espera cuando baje a aquí te voy a hacer pure!!!!"-gritaba Joey

-"ya basta hermano mayor"-dijo Duke sarcasticamente, mientras que a Serenity le salía una gota, y Kumiko suspiraba resignada, pero algo molesta la última vez que vio a Duke, fue cuando él la obligo a besarlo, Yami no estaba muy contento que digamos.

-"al parecer ya encontraste a otra chica a quien molestar, ¿verdad Duke?"-preguntó Kumiko dandole la razon a Joey y poniendose delante de Serenity, quien aumento su gotita

-"por supuesto que no, Kumiko... ya que tú siempre serás mi reina"-dijo intentando abrazarla, pero ella avanzó un poco y Duke se cayo dando su rostro contra el suelo, todos rieron

-"creo que debes acostumbrarte, él siempre es así"-suspiro Kumiko apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Serenity –"creo que ya sabes lo que es sufrir que Deblin te persiga"-dio un suspiro de resignación

-"bueno gracias por esperar duelistas, que empiece el duelo ¡ahora!"-dijo el referi indicando que la hoa había llegado, otra vez Joey y Yugi se batían en un duelo

-"ya era hora de que llegaras Isshisu"-dijo Kaiba quien salía de su oficina –"me voy al coliseo Eliminador, algo muy importante esta a punto de comenzar

-"el duelo entre Yugi y su amigo, lo sé.. y tambien sé quien va a ganar"-respondió –"no importa cuantas trampas le pongas Kaiba, Yugi o mejor Yami siempre saldrá de ellas"

-"¿qué quieres decir con eso ¿Yami? ¿quién es el?"-dijo ignorando por completo el comentario de Isshisu –"no me digas que era..."

-"exactamente, él es o fue el antiguo faraón de Egipto, el cual fue traicionado por quien ya sabes"-dijo fríamente –"pero eso no importa, lo importante es que estas personas, me refiero a Kumiko Tanaka, la reencarnación de la poderosa y hechicera reina de Egipto esta con Yugi, supongo que ya lo sabes, al igual que Jordan McColling, quien tiene a el espíritu de..."

-"si, si, ya entendí el concepto, ¿quieres decir que... la chica que esta con Yugi es la antigua esposa de él o algo así?... ¿por qué dices "hechicera"?"

-"exactamente, ella era una hechicera, el faraón no se casó con cualquier doncella, cierto, la antigua reina venía del pueblo, pero era una poderosa hechicera con grandes conocimientos, pero sobre todo, tenía una poderosa magia, con la ayuda de ella, combatió al lado de nuestro faraón contra los traidores"-respondió Isshisu

-"pero esta chica, Kumiko, esta consciente de todo su pasado"-pregunto Kaiba caminando hacia su helicoptero, donde lo esperaba Mokuba

-" no del todo, ella no sabe nada, pero hoy tiene que saberlo y lo sabrá, ella tiene un medallón el cual fue un regalo de bodas del faraón a su esposa, si eso no resulta como espero, pienso decirle yo misma"

-"bueno que esperamos... sube"-dijo fríamente calcular Kaiba a Isshisu –"tenemos que encontrarlos, ya quiero librarme de todo esto, de una buena vez por todas, pelear contra Yugi y tener en mi poder a los tres dioses egipcios en mi poder"-comenzó a reir Kaiba, Isshisu lo miraba reprobandolo, pero algo le decía que le iba a hacer de buena ayuda. Seguidamente el helicoptero despegó.

Las antipáticas notas de Lime: Hola!! O debo empezar por lo siento, gomen nasai!!!!! No traigo el capítulo desde hace muchos meses, es que no tenía nada de inspiración por desgracia TT no sé que me pasba, pero cuando me estado poniendo al corriente de los episodios me estoy animando a escribir nn espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, siguen las discuciones de Yugi y Yami por Kumiko, si que ambos estan muy enamorados de ella nn U quien sabe... jojojojojo, por otra parte ya saben porque el título del fic "Una reencarnación inesperada" por quien más que la chica que trae locos a todos los chicos jojojojo, Kumiko resulto ser la antigua reina de Egipto O.O vaya que sorpresas trae esta niña XDDDDD, aunque creo que lo sospechaban jojojojojojo, y la aparicion de Serenity e Isshisu jeje queda mucho que decir, al parecer se esta aclarando más la vida del sujeto misterioso, ya lo veran, y Kaiba esta más informado que en la serie jejeje, pero ya lo veran, lastimosamente solo faltan 3 capítulos para que acabe el fic TT o tal vez 4, pero todavía me falta un poco, si hay mucho más que falta descubrirse

Vocabulario:

()USA: Si no se han fijado, en donde viven es en USA (United States of América), mejor conocido como Estados Unidos o Norteamérica, por lo menos en la versión latinoamérica y obviamente estadounidense XD

Canciones d nn b:

(1)I am: Tema interpretado por Hitomi, y segundo opening de Inu Yasha (tengo que empezar a variar de música XD, ultimamente he puesto mucho Inu, pero que puedo decir la musica es buena, sobre todo el último opening emitido "Grip" Interpretada por Every little thing (justo ahora lo estoy escuchando jojojo).

¡Avances para el prox. Capítulo!!!!!: Duelos, duelos, duelos ¿por qué a mí? TT bueno, el duelo entre Yugi y Joey, y tambien comienza algo muy interesante, Isshisu intenta decirle la verdad a Kumiko, y Kaiba esta cada vez más impaciente.

Capítulo X Duelo entre amigos parte #2 (va a tener hasta parte 3 así que preparense)


	10. Duelo entre amigos parte 2

**_Una reencarnación inesperada_**

Cap X

Duelo entre amigos parte #2  


Se podía ver toda la ciudad de Domino desde la ventanas del helicoptero de Kaiba Corp, estaban a bordo del helicoptero, Kaiba, Mokuba e Ishissu, la última mirando con misterio a Kaiba, a quien le desagradaba que ella lo viese de tal forma.

-"¿estas seguro que quieres apoderarte de las cartas de Dioses Egipcios, Seto Kaiba?"-dijo Ishissu rompiendo el silencio que ambos habían producido, durante los diez minutos que habían estado en el helicoptero

-"¿quién esta mujer, hermano?"-preguntó Mokuba, quien desconocía la identidad de su hermano y de Ishissu

-"mi nombre es Ishissu, te preguntas porque estoy aquí verdad, estoy porque quiero detener a ese sujeto, y tambien librar a mi hermano Marik de su maldad interna".dijo, Mokuba se quedo boquiabierta, ni si quiera habia comentado, pero le respondió la verdadera pregunta que quería hacerle a su hermano

-"¿y.. ese sujeto es peligroso?"-siguió preguntando inocentemente Mokuba, Kaiba le lanzo una mirada para que se quedase callado, pero el niño evadió la mirada y se apresuró a seguir preguntando –"¿qué le pasa a mi hermano? ultimamente no se ha sentido muy bien y se ha quedado inconsiente muchas veces si tú lo sabes, dimelo, por favor"

-"Mokuba guarda silencio por favor, eso no te incumbe"

-"claro que me incumbe, Seto, tú eres mi hermano mayor, tú eres mi única familia, por favor, por favor diganme la verdad"-dijo empezando a llorar, mientras que Ishissu lo miraba interesadamente

-"esta bien, veo que ya no te podre ocultar la verdad..."

-"Ishissu, no debes, no puedes, mi hermano es pequeño aun, él no lo entedería"

-"creo que es lo suficiente maduro para saber la verdad, Kaiba"-respondió Ishissu seguidamente Kaiba se cruzo de brazos enfadado, dispuesto a no participar más en la conversación –"mira Mokuba... tú hermano resulta ser la reencarnación de un poderoso sacerdote egipcio, no sólo eso, él luchó contra..."-al mismo momento se escuchó el sonido de que la laptop de Mokuba caía al suelo y se estrellaba, sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente, cubrio lsu boica con ambas manos dispuestas a contener a un grito, no podía ser... su hermano... Seto Kaiba, la reencarnación de un sacerdote egipcio ¡diablos! Lo había tomado por sorpresa, nunca se imagino algo similiar, digamos que perdió el habla, sin embargo Ishissu continuó –"tu hermano se enfretó hace milenios en contra del faraón, ese faraón es... es Yugi, bueno su reencarnación de Yugi Moto, y la reencarnación de su esposa es Kumiko Tanaka"

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-Mokuba no pudo contener su grito esta vez... –"e... esa chica que estaba... con Yugi... es... es... bueno... fue su... esposa"-tardamudeo mientras que se les subían los colores notablemente –"eso es imposible... Seto tiene una fotografía de ella, eso quiere decir que.."

-"yo se la dí, la labor de Kaiba era encontrar a esa chica, cuando lo hizo me contacto, entonces fue cuando le di a Obelick el atormentador, diciendo que la necesitaría tarde o temprano... y parece que falta muy poco, para que momento llegue"-respondió Ishissu, Mokuba se sentía cada vez más confundido, Yugi, un faraón antiguo, la chica bonita que lo acompañaba su esposa, y como si no hubieran sido tantas sorpresas por un solo día, su hermano, la reencarnación del sacerdote enemigo de Yugi.. o era del faraón, era todo muy confuso.

Sabía que su hermano y Yugi no se llevaban de "maravilla" pero, para ser enemigos mortales... no lo creía.

-"muy... muy pronto estaré frente al faraón Yami"-dijo un hombre encapuchado quien sostenía el cetro del milenio en la mano izquierda –"Isshisu debe haberle entregado la carta a Seto Kaiba, eso me dificulta aun más mis planes.. el faraón ya tiene a Sliffer, Noin tenías que haberte metido en este asunto, pero lo que esos estúpidos no saben es que yo Marik poseo a la carta más poderosa, el Dragón de Ra, será muy fácil quitarle a esos dos tontos las dos cartas de Dioses Egipcios"-rio mientras que miraba la costa, la cual se aproximaba –"solo puedo ver una ciudad indefensa, con muchos esclavos mentales de los cuales puedo sacar mucho provecho, pero hay alguien que me interesa, pero creo que será un poco dificl, lo dejaré para el final –"¡Odion!, ¡¿cuánto falta para...?!!"

-"muy poco, amo Marik"-respondió un hombre un poco más alto que él con un tatuaje a la mitad de su rostro, había salido de la sombra

-"que bien... derrotaré al faraón ya que yo soy el úncio que úede serlo, me quedaré con lo que él más anhela en este momento, el rompecabezas del milenio, Sliffer, el dragón del cielo, y ella jajajajaja"-comenzo a reir 

-"¿estas seguro que eso es lo que quieres joven Marik?"-preguntó una voz, Marik paró de reir por un segundo... había escuchado esa voz antes, pero de quien –"tú sabes que ESE no es tu destino, ya que no puedes dejar de ser un "cuidatumbas"

Segundos después un hombre con un gran turbante, unos aretes en forma de argollas y la llave del milenio apareció en frente de sus ojos, tanto Marik como Odion se habían quedado mudos

-"¡tú... tú eres... eres el extraño"-dijo Marik apuntando a Shadi –"tú mandaste a mi padre al reino de las sombras, tú..."

-"¿estas seguro de eso, Marik?... o debo decir Odion"-respondió Shadi serenamente –"tú destino es que el faraón recupere la memoria perdida y tenga de nuevo el control de él mismo, tu deber es guiar el faraón y poner el destino del mundo en sus manos"

-"¿qué quiere decir con eso... Odion...? ¿el fue quien mando a mi padre al reino de las sombras?"-preguntó Marik dandose la vuelta, Odion se quedo mudo, solo miró a Shadi por unos segundos, mientras que desaparecía.

-"¡amo Marik! ¡hemos llegado al puerto!"-gritó un hombre vestido de forma similar, efectivamente habían llegado al puerto de la ciudad de Domino

-"hablaremos después del asunto, tengo que ocuparme de otros asuntos..."-terminó diciendo Marik mientras que subía a su motocicleta y ponía el disco de duelo a un lado y el cetro en otro –"como en encontrar a mi hermana... y a "ese sujeto", Noin"

-"amo Marik, no importa si es que usted decide eliminarme.. jamás le diré que fue usted quien envio a su padre al reino de las sombras"-pensó Odion mirando al cielo, realmente presentía que algo muy malo iba a pasar con Marik, Isshisu y Noin

El hombre caminaba de un lado a otro, tratando de concentrarse lo más posible, tenía la ()libra del milenio en sus manos... bueno siempre la había llevado consigo, fue el tesoro que le dejo su padre al... desaparecer... tosió hacia un costado... era cierto, ya no podía llamar a aquel ser que le había dado la vida "padre" ya que por su mismo progenitor había sido degradado y desterrado de la familia de los cuidatumbas, así es, ya no tenía el derecho de apellidar Ishitar, pero aun así Shadi le habia dado lo que le pertenecía por ley, la libra del milenio, si tan solo, no hubiera sido tan... arrogante, su hermano Marik no se hubiera convertido en lo que era ahora, alguien con envidia, rencor y odio. Ese ser vivía dentro de Marik esperando despertar, y lo peor de todo era que se sentía culpable por ello, Isshisu le había dicho repetidas veces que él no era el culpable de todo lo que ocurría que Marik tiene su propia consciencia, sin embargo, su alma, su ser no podía estar en paz.

-"vas a hacer un hueco en el piso, Noin"-dijo la anciana sonriendo afablemente al hombre –"calmate, el faraon saldra victorioso, como siempre –"y ella algun día tendría que saber la verdad"

-"¡es que no puedo, Natsuki...! de solo saber que... Marik esta aquí... me pongo nervioso, si hace algo en contra del faraón será culpa mía... es horrible tener que soportar esta tortura"-dijo sentandose de una buena vez –"la libra del milenio me dice que... que algo malo va a suceder, y no solo eso, sino que yo tambien lo presiento"

-"como tus predicciones lo dicen, Marik ya esta en esta ciudad y se dirige aquí"-dijo Shadi apareciendo en medio de los dos –"tú, Noin que fuiste degradado y desterrado de la familia de los cuidatumbas, al mismo tiempo que posees la libra del milenio, darías tu vida por salvar al farón y a tus hermanos ¿verdad?"

-"tú más que cualquier persona lo sabes Shadi, si mi destino es morir, lo acepto sin resentimiento alguno, es más me da mucha alegría que me tomen en cuenta aunque sea en mi misma muerte"

-"no adelantes las cosas... aun no es seguro, sabes que ÉL esta muy cerca... y Marik tambien, el faraón tendrá que enfrentarse a sus peores enemigos al mismo tiempo, aunque mi llave del milenio me dice que aun hay mucho más tiempo del que pensamos, que nos falta recorrer aun muchos caminos desconocidos y oscuros... pero al final del camino siempre hay una luz que nos guía muy firme y segura, en cuando a usted, Natsuki... su labor esta por terminar, alguna pregunta"

-"ninguna, Shadi, solo quiero verla una vez más... por favor, Kumiko debe saber la verdad"

-"de acuerdo, una vez que termine el duelo la verá, ahora dejemos a nuestro faraón luchar, como hace milenios, dejemos que Isshisu le diga la verdad a la reina, es necesario que ella sepa la verdad"

-"si, claro"-dijeron ambos mientras que seguían a Shadi

-"así no notarán que estamos presentes"-dijo mientras que los envolvía en el poder de la llave del milenio –"será más facil ver, si no se dan cuenta que estamos aquí"

El duelo estaba empatado, tanto Yugi como Joey tenían 1200 puntos de vida, Yugi o Yami llevaba la ventaja tenía al Sabio Oscuro en modo de ataque, y Joey al mago del tiempo en juego y al dragon milenario, como haciendo recordar su último duelo en la isla de los duelistas

-"¡vamos Yami!!!!"-gritó Kumiko, era una de las pocas veces que le había llamado Yami, aunque se sonrojo recordando el accidente de la mañana

Yami movió la cabeza levemente, al parecer sonriendole y dando que todo estaba bajo control

-"¡ataca! ¡ataca! ¡Joey tonto!!!!!!!!! Si no quieres atacar, lo haré yo"-dijo Mai tratando se subir al tablero, pero el guardia la detuvo amenzandola que si lo volvía a hacer la descalificaría sin ningun remedio

Joey no miró a Mai, e hizo lo contrario, seguidamente puso a su dragon en modo de defensa y una carta bocabajo, Yami seguidamente puso una defensa, al parecer la carta que había puesto Joey de seguro era una trampa y no estaba dispuesto a perder, claro que no

-"llegamos algo tarde"-dijo Kaiba apareciendo, a su lado Isshisu y Mokuba, Isshisu se acababa de percatar de la presencia de su hermano, la anciana y Shadi a un lado del duelo, pero no era de los únicos de que se había percatado, tambien, al igual que Kaiba de Kumiko, ambos tenían sus miradas puestas en ella, Isshisu le había dado instrucciones a Mokuba que no hablara que la verdad, pero aun así a Mokuba se sentía un poco intrigado con respecto a ella

-"¡Mokuba! ¿como estas?"-preguntó Tea acercandote al niño, quien respondía con un gesto, Tea miraba a Isshisu, jamás la había visto en su vida, vestía de una manera muy extraña, había cubierto la mitad de su rostro con una tela, ya había notado la mirada de ambos a Kumiko, pero se preguntaba el porque

-"no.. Yami"-susurró Kumiko –"imposible..."

Yami acababa de perder 300 puntos de vida con una carta mágica y no solo eso, sino que su mago había sido destruido gracias a la carta de efecto de Joey

-"no... aun no es momento de que sepa la verdad"-susurro Ishissu a Kaiba, y ambos comenzaron a mirar con atención el juego –"pero espero que llegue pronto"

-"¿cómo va su duelo, Kumiko?"-preguntó el sujeto de cabello negro haciendo su aparición al lado de Bakura –"te noto preocupada, Yugi va perdiendo"-dijo imitando una voz de preocupación

-"así es... espero que Ya... digo Yugi salga libre de todo esto pronto"-añadio Kumiko, Mai comenzaba a festejar... y maldiciendo a Joey si es que no se mantenía en su puntación –"por cierto ¿terminaste de enfrentarte a otro duelista?"-preguntó sin mirarle a la cara

-"si... al parecer ya no hay duelistas, solo quedan ellos dos, la pareja del amigo de Yugi, tú, Bakura, yo y por supuesto Kaiba"-dijo mirando a Kaiba e Isshisu, ambos ya lo había reconocido, pero no le importo en lo más mínimo y siguio al lado de Kumiko

Yami se acababa de dar cuenta de que ÉL había regresado y no pedía la oprtunidad de hablar con ella... pero tenía que concentrarse... no iba a perder por la culpa de ese sujeto, sin embargo sentía una furia que lo invadía por todo su cuerpo, ÉL no desperdiciaba ningun momento para estar cerca de ella, desde que se habían conocido.. era como una piedra en el zapato, y para colmo Duke Deblin tambien rondaba por allí, no bastaba con estar cortejando a la hermana de Joey, sino que tambien cada vez que podía molestaba a Kumiko... así no podía estar tranquilo y mucho menos concentrarse en sus jugadas, pero tenía que poner un paro a esto... Joey estaba arriba de él por 300 puntos de vida, si tan solo sacaba la carta necesaria... si no él estaría perdido...

Isshisu, sabía que Marik estaba en camino, lo acababa de sentir gracias a su articulo del milenio –que por cierto tambien Bakura había estado observado durante todo el duelo, al igual que Isshisu-, Bakura había sentido la presencia de Shadi y los demás, sería mejor que los poseedores de los articulos del milenios se alejaran de la batalla por un rato.

-"¿a dónde vas?"-fue lo que le pregunto Kaiba a Isshisu, al momento de que ella se movía de su costado

-"tengo asuntos pendientes que atender, además no es un muy lugar para mí"-señalo ella con la vista puesta en Bakura, Kaiba entendio y solamente asentió –"pero no te preocupes no me escaparé... por lo menos aun no"

-"¿eh?"-Kumiko se percato de la presencia de la extraña mujer, que andaba con Kaiba, se le hacía sumamente familiar, pero lo ignoró... echo un vistazo a Tea, digamos que no estaba muy contenta XD, solo sonrió... Mai tambien ya se había percatado de eso

-"disculpeme... "-Isshisu hizo una reverencia delante de Kumiko, quien se sorprendía... sin duda aquella mujer era sumamente rara, desde su forma de vestir hasta su comportamiento –"tengo que mostrarles algo"-susurró a los que estaban con Shadi, aparentemente Isshisu salió sola, nadie imaginaba –excepto Bakura y el otro sujeto- que habían salido 4 personas

Isshisu los condujo al museo de la ciudad de Dominio, lugar donde ella se hospedaba, y había algo muy importante adentro... suspiró muy pronto se sabría la verdad.. pero primero tendría que consultar con Noin y la anciana, ya que Shadi había vuelto a desaparecer.

-"este lugar..."-dijo la anciana mirando estatua egipcias –"me es muy familiar"

-"si, es una replica del museo del Cairo, pero eso no es lo importante... siganme por favor"-la siguieron a una habitación adjunta –"esta habitación esta restrigida al publico, así que..."-se paró frente a una gran piedra labrada con jeroglíficos y dibujos en el cual claramente se veía a Yugi como faraón y a Kaiba ambos enfrentandose, arriba de ellos, las tres cartas de Dioses Egipcios

-"es la segunda vez que veo esta tabla"-dijo Natsuki pasando sus delgados dedos sobre los jeroglíficos –"y Ra mostrará su luz a los infelices, los cuales se librarán de los pecados concedidos de Anubis"

-"excelente traducción, Natsuki"-dijo Noin mirando la tabla –"¿para que nos has traído aquí, hermana?"

-"esto no era lo que quería mostrarles..."-Isshisu abrió una cortina, la cual develaba un pasadizo secreto, indicando una escalera que iba hacia abajo –"por aquí"

Las tres personas bajaron por la escalera, seguían y seguían, al parecer se iban al centro de la tierra, después de unos minuots llegaron a una sala iluminada por antorchas, el ambiente era muy lúgubre, muy parecido a una antigua tumba de algun faraón o un templo antiguo

-"ignoraba que algo así existiera aquí en el museo"-comentó Natsuki, al mismo tiempo que Isshisu cogía una antorcha

-"te equivocas, esto sólo es una ilusión... gracias al poder de Shadi los he traido hasta aquí... creo que ya lo sabías, hermano"-dijo Isshisu sin inmutarse

-"exactamente... la libra del milenio me permite saber todo eso, si no me equivoco aquí fue..."

-"si, aquí fue donde el faraón y su sacerdote se enfrentarón por última vez"-todos llegaron a una sala donde se podía apreciar un trono –"... quiero que observen esto"

La anciana y Noin miraron sobre sus cabezas, hacia donde la luz de la antorcha iluminaba... había una gran piedra, al igual que la primera estaba labrada, pero con jeroglíficos y dibujos diferentes. En aquella piedra, aparecían Yugi como faraón, Kaiba, un sujeto más... y la reina

-"es escritura hierática... no se leerla muy bien"-interrumpió Natsuki mirando el dibujo de la reina, el cual era identico a Kumiko

-" dentro de 5 milenios resurgiré nuevamente junto a mis antiguos poderes para recuperar lo que es mío y lo que siempre me pertecenió, cuando se den cuenta será demasiado tarde, juró que por el poder de () Anubis, () Amon y () Ra resurgiré como una sombra oscura que traerá penumbras y desgracias para todos los que merezcan ser castigados por mi propia mano"-dijo Isshisu –"este pedazo lo escribió él mismo antes de..."

-"el tiempo se marca justo ahora... esto se pone cada vez más interesante"-dijo Noin –"ya veo porque tenías tanta insistencia de traernos aquí Isshisu... tenemos que avisarle al faraón sobre Marik y ese otro sujeto, que esta detrás..."

Noin paró de hablar. Delante de los tres estaba el mismo Marik en persona, Marik saludo con un gesto de desagrado a su "hermano".

-"creo que no me habían invitado a esta "reunión"... ¿por qué excluyes a tu hermano, Isshisu?"-preguntó sarcasticamente

-"no te estoy excluyendo, solo que pensé que no te iba a interesar en lo más mío, Marik... por favor date cuenta de lo que haces... no debes luchar contra el faraón sino que debes orientarle hacia..."

-"por favor, eso es solo una opinión tuya ¿qué hace él aquí?"-preguntó señalando a Noin –"pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver en mi vida"

-"tambien tu hermano, Marik Ishitar, además deberías hacerle caso a tu hermana mayor, el faraón necesita tu ayuda y no puedes negarle ese derecho, es tu señor... además fuiste educado e incluso te inicializaste en el rito de..."-señaló Natsuki apoyando su cayado fuertemente en el piso, cosa que atrajo la atención de Marik

-"si claro, educación... si a eso le llamas "privarme del mundo", yo no nací para ser un cuida tumbas... lo odio, como odie a mi padre"

-"¡Marik! No digas eso... además..."-Isshisu se detuvo, no era prudente decir la verdad a Marik, aun no, ella sabia que esa fuerza oscura estaba tratando de controlar la mente de su hermano, un error así era de gran importancia

-"sé lo que deseas, Marik, quieres la libra del milenio ¿verdad? Esta bien, tomala, no la necesito"-dijo ofreciendole el dicho articulo pero Marik lo apartó con su cetro

-"te equivocas, extraño... no lo quiero, lo que quiero es eliminarte, ya que por tu culpa tuve que aceptar ser un cuidatumbas, aun en contra de mi voluntad, tu evadiste tu responsabilidad... mi desgracia fuiste tú, Noin"

-"como quieras, si quieres pelear contra mí, lo acepto... si deseas enviarme al reino de las sombras como lo hiciste con nuestro padres, esta bien..."-Noin sacó un disco de duelo, Marik se sorprendió

-"¿qué yo mande al reino de la sombras a quien?"-preguntó Marik atónito

-"Noin, por favor... no digas nada"

-"No, Isshisu Marik debe saber que él fue quien mandó a Padre al reino de las sombras"-dijo activando su disco de duelo –"tira tu primera carta, Marik... el duelo empieza"

'Koerarenai' 'IRA IRA suru' Impatient about not being able to cross that step

HAADORU o kowashitatte nanni mo kotae wa denai shitu resistencia esta rota y ninguna respuesta viene

CHIKARA toka aijou unnun BARANSU o mamoranai topoder y afecto, si tu fuerza interior no esta protegida

Jibun o miushinatte shimau yoconseguirás tu propia derrota

Kaiba estaba algo enfadado, Yugi y Joey se la pasaban empatandose, no había cuando el duelo acabe, aunque sin dudarlo era demasiado reñido, ninguno de ellos daba su brazo a torcer, esto comenzaba a exasperarle, y a exasperar a todos

-"al parecer se van a pasar toda la vida allí"-susurró Yami Bakura mirando cruelmente a Yami, quien no vacilaba en la última jugada que había hecho, acababa de poner a un monstruo en defensa

-"¡Yugi! ¡Yugi!"-gritaba Rebecca junto a Teddy... George y Jhonny tomaban las fotos que podían –según ellos después las iban a vender a un muy buen precio y a publicarlas en internet- Kumiko miraba algo preocupada... pero había una canción en su mente, la cual no se quería apartar...

Ayatsurare teru no ka? on the field, daremo ga¿quien empieza a controlar el duelo?

Obiezu ni, go away, demo...ir lejos, sin embargo...

Mienai -ashita- no michi elegir un camino desconocido

Erabu koto wa dekinai kamo shirenai mañana, tal vez sucederá

Me o tojite kokoro de kiru, just like cards, kitto cierra los ojos ve con tu corazon como las cartas, seguro

Kiseki o hiki ate youun milagro permanecerá

-"esa canción... no sé donde la he escuchado... me pregunto... tal vez sea la respuesta a mis preguntas"-pensó en esos instantes

De pronto unas series de imágenes complejas y rápidamente viajaron por su mente. Iban desde pirámides hasta la actualidad... abrió los ojos sintiendose un poco agitada, y notó que el dige que le había dado su abuela antes de morir, le pesaba cada vez más, como si a cada segundo se dictara su sentencia de muerte.

Sintió como su cuerpo se hacía más pesado, fue entonces que fue atrapada por alguien, ella ignoraba quien era.

Honki dashite ikite itara taisetsuna na mono ga fuete si quieres seguir usa toda tu fuerza, crece en los buenos pensamientos

Iya na koto wasurete itandaolvida las cosas malas

Mienai kizuna koso, on the field, daremo gaquien es invisible en el duelo

Hitsuyou na, it's the power, dakara...es un poder muy importante por eso...

-"¿Ya... Yami?... Kaiba ¿qué... que paso?"-se pregunto un tanto aturdida levantandose, Kaiba la acababa de coger antes de que se cayera sobre el suelo –"¿qué sucedió?"

-"que más va a ser te desmayaste en pleno duelo"-dijo Tristan –"para mí es porque no comes bien... ayyyy eso dolió Miho"-ella acababa de estrellarle la mochila en la cara

-"quieres guardar silencio"

-"¿estas bien, Kumiko?"-preguntó Yami intentando bajar de la arena, pero ella se lo impidió con un gesto –"pero"

-"esta bien... sigue con el duelo... ya estoy mejor"-ella sabía que mentía pero por su culpa, no se iba a cancelar el duelo... aun esa vieja canción empezaba a sonar en su mente

Hitori no samishisa tsuyosa o shittedebes encontrar la soledad y ser fuerte

Itami o wakaru imaentendiendo tus penas

Jibun ni osoi kakaru donna koto momantente entretenido en otras cosas

Nigenai de seoeteruno puedes correr

Heiki na kaoshite urakiru hito galas personas falsas quienes hacen una desconcertada expresión

Amari ni mo ooi -ima-hay muchos de esto ahora

Me o tojite kokoro de miru, just like cards, sore wacierra los ojos ve con tu corazon como las cartas, esta es

Yakusoku sareta, yes! you are the winneruna promesa, ¡si! Eres el ganador

-"esta bien, Kaiba, yo me haré cargo de ella"-dijo el sujeto con una amable expresión, Kaiba lo miró desconfiadamente, seguidamente Duke Deblin se acercó, él al parecer le pareció más confiable para ocuparse de la chica así que lo permitió, pero Yami ni mucho menos Yugi estaban de acuerdo con la desición de Kaiba

-"no... necesito de tu ayuda, Duke... así que por favor ¡dejame en paz!"-grito un poco Kumiko empezando a perder la paciencia

-"si, si ya tranquilizate que estoy aquí"-dijo Duke comenzando a abrazar a Kumiko, y acariciarle la cabeza –u.u lo típico- ella no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para lanzarlo lejos, pero de haberlo podido hacer, no lo hubiera dudado ni un solo segundo

Yami miraba enfadado la escena, en la cual Kumiko trataba de todos los medios sacarle a la "peste" de encima, pero tenía que seguir con el duelo, ya que Joey trataba de captar su atención con su siguiente jugada

Mienai -ashita- dakara kososobre la tan desaparecida mañana

WAKU WAKU dekirun dato, ah, kizuitaexcitadamente tal vez esto puede pasar ¡descubrelo!

never lose! kokoro de kiru, just like cards, kittono pierdo jamás,que puede ser tu corazón, solo cartas, seguro

Kiseki ga okoru karaun milagro sucederá

Yami Bakura se voltió ya que de nuevo su sortija acababa de percibir los artículos del milenio, aprovecho entonces para escabullirse sin que nadie se diera cuenta... tenía que encontrarlos, después de todo todavía quería apoderarse del mundo, tambien había sentido otro más, eso sumaban a su colección ya seis articulos, solo le faltaría el rompecabezas de Yugi, eso sería muy fáciles... ya tenía el ojo y la sortija y los que estaba por "coleccionar" sin duda eran el cetro, la libra, la llave y el collar del milenio. Todos estaban en el mismo lugar, y él estaba dispuesto a aveiguar que lugar era.

Isshisu cayó de rodillas, ante el espectaculo que se celebraba en su delante. Natsuki cerró los ojos por un segundo, era deprimente ver aquella escena. Marik acababa de perder el control, delante de su propio hermano acababa de invocar la carta de Dios Egipcio.

-"¿qué te parece mi carta más preciada, Noin?"-preguntó sarcásticamente... mientras que el aludido estaba desfalleciendose... de la misma forma que Marik "mandó al otro mundo" a su padre

-"¿te diviertes, haciendo esto Marik Ishitar?"-preguntó Noin sangrando debido a los cortes que producía el hechizo –"no me sorprende, de esta manera asesinaste a nuestro Padre. Sin duda "ese" ha afectado tu conducta... por una parte yo soy el culpable de que se haya formado"

-"ah ya lo recuerdo..."-dijo Yami Marik aun con más sarcasmo –"tienes razón, así asesiné a su padre... es curioso que el padre e hijo no querido mueran de esa forma, pero te estoy agradecido, si no hubieras sido desterrado jamás hubiese nacido para controlar la mente de tu hermano, ni de los demás"-bajo la cabeza por un segundo como recordando lo sucedido

-()"wahhhhhh"-gritó el anciano ya que con la fuerza del cetro había sido lanzado hacia una columna –"ah... mi cuerpo, no puedo moverlo"-dijo el Padre de los tres en aquella columna

-"¡Marik ¿qué... crees que...?"-respondió furiosa Isshisu mirando a su hermano menor quien tenía una mirada maligna

-"Mejor sé una buena niña y quedate donde estas"-dijo sarcásticamente Marik mientras que sonreía, seguidamente miró a su padre -"primero ()Chichiue... nosotros debemos tener tu sangre ceremonial... jajajaja"-rió Marik de forma estridente

-"detente... detente"-decía el anciano padre sin poder evitar a que Marik se acercara, Marik rió de una forma horrenda

-"seguidamente lo maté ¿verdad, Isshisu?"-preguntó Yami Marik a su hermana que se hallaba de rodillas en el suelo –"fue una escena muy divertida"-avanzó hacia Noin mostrandole el cetro milenio –"ahora Noin necesito de su sangre ceremonial... espero que estes listo para entregarmela"

-"haz lo que quieras, Marik... tú no eres mi hermano en estos momentos... eres su personalidad alterna ¿o me equivoco?"

-"eso no es nada nuevo, ya lo sabías"-dijo Yami Marik...-"¡¡¡¡MUEREEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

-"amo Marik..."-dijo Odion llegando, Yami Marik procuró no mirarlo... él sabía muy bien que las escrituras en la cara de Odion sellaría su poder, pero aquello estaba muy avanzado, tendría que comprobarlo..si seguía siendo vulnerable ante Odion jamás podría controlar al mundo, la única opción que tenía era matarlo, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo

-"no te le acerques muchacho"-dijo Natsuki apartando a Odion del camino de Marik –"el destino de Noin era morir en este sitio... ya no queremos seguir viendo más muertes por ahora"

-"pero... el amo Marik"

-"él no es a quien llamas "amo" es un ser perverso y sin escrúpulos, no podemos hacer nada si su destino es morir, morirá aquí"-dijo Natsuki mirando a Isshisu quien se hallaba perdida, al parecer los recuerdos la atormentaban más y más a cada instante

-"ahora que te tomado tu sangre, hermano... he cobrado venganza por ese ser insignificante llamado Marik Ishitar, aunque no lo merezca..."-dijo Yami Marik arrojando el cuerpo de Noin aun lado y recogiendo la libra del milenio –"esto ya no te pertenece me quedaré con él"

-"¡Marik, espera!"-dijo Isshisu levantandose –"¡no te puedes llevar la libra del milenio... eso rompería el equilibrio de todo, además..."-paró en seco –"además... ahora que mataste a Noin de que te va a servir..."- hizo una pausa tratando de contener su dolor y comenzar a llorar, seguidamente Yami Marik le lanzó a sus pies la libra del milenio

-"tienes razón, yo no la necesito, haz lo que quieras con ella, no me incomoda, sólo no te entromedas en mi camino, no quiero matarte a ti... eso va tambien para ustedes dos, si nadie quiere que lo mande al reino de las sombras o terminen como este sujeto... apartir de este momento seguiré solo."

-"así es mejor... que Marik siga su camino sólo, ya no esta en nuestro poder ayudarlo, eso sólo le corresponde al faraón"-comentó Natsuki –"vamos ayudenme a llevar el cuerpo de Noin hasta arriba, no podemos dejarlo aquí, y supongo que no dejaran que una anciana lo haga sola ¿verdad?"-rio tristemente Natsuki, todos estaban apenados de no haber podido hacer nada por él... al fin y al cabo, su deseo era morir por Marik

Había llegado el momento decisivo, Yami llamo al campo a la maga oscura –carta que había sido dada por Kumiko previamente al juego- con renace el monstruo revivió al mago oscuro y no sólo eso sino que invoco al sabio oscuro gracias a la jugada de Joey, había vuelvo a cometer el mismo error...

-"bien Yugi... acabame... no te preocupes, estaré bien"-sonrió afablemente –"sólo que Mai estará un poco molesta después de esto"

-"gracias, Joey... no te preocupes porque los dos seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos que hay"-dijo Yami levantando del dedo pulgar, y Joey lo animaba desde su otra posición

-"Maga Oscura recibe los poderes del sabio oscuro y ataca a su Guerrero del hacha"-la maga oscura ejecutó su ataque, y la carta de Joey al igual que sus puntos de vida eran reducidos a la nada. Yugi o Yami había ganado el duelo

-"¡Yami lo logró!!"-gritó Kumiko llena de alegría mientras que empujaba a Deblin... quien se volvía a pegar a Serenity, ella estaba con una gran gota sobre su cabeza. Mai se le notaba muy enfadada, pero igualmente felicitó a duras penas a Kumiko y ambas fueron a ver a sus parejas de duelo

-"buen juego, Yugi"-dijo Joey estrechando la mano de su mejor amigo... y este le respondía con una sonrisa –"ay no... Mai ¡lo siento fue mi culpa!!!!!!!!"

Mai perseguía a Joey con la intención de asesinarlo... ambos estaban corriendo en SD por toda la arena de combate.

-"sabía que lo lograrías, Yugi"-sonrió Kumiko –"que buena batalla jamás había visto una similar"

-"gracias, Kumiko, pero si no hubiera sido por ti y tu carta, seguro Joey me habría vencido, te la devuelvo"-extendió Yugi dandole la Maga Oscura a Kumiko –"es como si tu hubieras estado allí para salvarme"

-"no es para tanto, Yugi chan"-sonrió –"pero... ah si tengo que cobrar una apuesta"

-"¿Yugi... chan?... ¿apuesta?"-preguntó Yugi sonrojado... el tan solo hecho de haberlo llamado "Yugi chan" le hacía sentir inmensamente feliz

-"bien, gané con mi apuesta... debe pagarme"-dijo Kumiko extendiendo la mano al otro sujeto, quien sonrió y le dio algo de dinero –"nunca debe desconfiar de Yugi"

-"si creo que tienes razón, Kumiko"-dijo el sujeto acercandose a Yugi... él al ver con quien había apostado su duelo, se molestó un poco –"buen juego, Yugi Moto... te felicito"

-"si... gracias"-respondió con algo de desconfianza

-"los cuatro finalistas... deben presentarse dentro de una hora en la sala de conferencias donde el señor Seto Kaiba dará algunas instrucciones, quienes no se presenten quedarán automáticamente descalificados"-informó un guardia de seguridad –el mismo que estaba persiguiendo a Jhonny y a George- a los niños les dio algo de temor y se escondieron detrás de Tea

-"el duelo me ha abierto el apetito... ¿qué no es hora de almorzar?"-preguntó impaciente Joey saliendo del Coliseo, al parecer Mai no lo había logrado alcanzar y se había rendido.

-"ay Joey, como se ve que solo piensas en comer..."-dijo Tea seguida de los tres niños, Rebecca andaba comentando de Joey era un tonto

Joey acababa de volver al Coliseo... se olvidaba de su hermana XDDD... la encontró conversando con Duke. Así que se la llevo jalandola de la mano, advirtiendole que debería de tratar de escoger mejor a sus "amistades" y que Deblin era el niño dado y un busca problemas.

Las cuatro horas pasaron como si se las llevara el viento... Kaiba llegaba en su helicóptero con una "entrada triunfal". Los cuatro duelistas se hallaban en la "sala de conferencias" la cual no era otra que el coliseo de la ciudad de Domino.

-"ustedes cuatro seleccionados duelistas, deberán pelear contra mí, Seto Kaiba... me sorprende ver a algunos... Yugi Moto, Kumiko Tanaka, John Mc Kensey, Ryuu Bakura... que inesperada sorpresa"-dio la primera oración de su discurso

-"oye... ¿a esto lo llamas "sala de conferencias"?"-preguntó Joey haciendo un mohín de disgusto –"¡que no es un coliseo!!!!!"

-"pero, que perceptivo eres... no me había dado cuenta Wheeler, cuando quiera tu opinión TE LA PEDIRÉ"-dijo Kaiba, dispuesto a no aguantar pulgas –"por cierto, sólo deberían estar aquí los cuatro finalistas"-dispuso mirando al resto

-"oye... pero nosotros somos parte de esto ¿no?"-dijo Mai a Kaiba –"somos los semi-finalistas... tenemos derecho a mirar el duelo"

-"ella tiene razón, además tenemos que apoyar a nuestros amigos, Kaiba"-dijo Tea muy decidida –"sé que nuestro apoyo lo necesitan"

-"miren... yo..."-Kaiba se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver llegar a Isshisu, la anciana y Odion... miró al último muy interesado –"¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?"-preguntó a Isshisu

-"tú sabes para que hemos venido Seto Kaiba... Marik...él"

-"no importa... esta bien, todos suban"-dijo Kaiba

-"¿suban?"-se preguntó Joey –"¿subir a donde?"-muy pronto esa pregunta fue respondida, ya que el globo dirigible de la compañía Kaiba estaba sobre sus cabezas –"no... no me digas que van a pelear dentro de "eso"

-"¿qué imaginas, Wheeler?"-preguntó Kaiba mientras que la escalerilla aparecía y él y Mokuba eran los primeros en subir

-"pero, Joey tiene razón, dudo realmente que en ese globo haya suficiente espacio para una arena de duelo"-dijo Kumiko a Yugi, quien asentía con un gesto –"¿en que demonios esta pensando Kaiba?"

-"no tengo ni la menor idea lo que me intriga es la presencia de esa mujer y aquella adivina... aquel hombre me parece haberlo visto antes"-dijo Yugi dirigiendo una mirada asechadora a los tres personajes que subían al globo de Kaiba

-"esos estúpidos, no saben que ya estoy adentro"-dijo Yami Marik sonriendo malignamente con el cetro del milenio en sus manos –"la batalla final esta muy cerca"

-"la pelea final será conmigo como auspiciador del torneo"-dijo Kaiba en un salón dentro del globo –"primero se batiran en duelo cada una de las parejas... pero, esta vez será un duelo compartido"

-"¿duelo compartido?"

-"si, pelearan en parejas, la mejor pareja ganará el derecho de pelear contra mí"-dijo Kaiba –"los duelos empezaran mañana a las 11:00 am en punto, si tienen 5 minutos de retraso quedarán descalificados"

-"¿pero en donde dormiremos?"-preguntó Tristan –"porque dudo que esta cosa baje a tierra"

-"compartirán habitaciones, sólo las parejas compartirán habitaciones para preparar sus tácticas de duelo, supongo que... se tendran que acomodar como puedan, yo no los invité a venir"-dijo Kaiba dandose la media vuelta –"tengo algunos asuntos que atender, Thomson les enseñará las habitaciones"

-"ya basta Isshisu, no fue tu culpa"-dijo Natsuki consolando a la mujer, quien había vuelto a sollozar –"Noin eligió morir por Marik, ese era su destino, incluso tú lo viste por el collar del milenio"

-"lo sé... lo sé"-dijo Isshisu –"pero aun así me parece tan injusto... él era el mejor de los tres hermano Ishitar... tenía tanto futuro... Kaiba"

-"deja de estar llorando así, Isshisu, me das lástima"-dijo despectivamente –"¿qué noticias tienen de Marik? ¿y quien es ese sujeto?"-dijo mirando a Odion, quien se había sentado a un costado de la habitación

-"empecemos por lo primero, Kaiba, no te precipites"-dijo Natsuki –"deja que Isshisu se desahoge por un rato... Noin acaba de morir, Marik lo mató, su otra personalidad ya resurgió en él, y sobre todo, esta aquí"

-"¿a que te refieres con que "esta aquí"?"-preguntó Kaiba –"es imposible, nadie sube sin mi autorización"

-"te lo aseguro, Marik esta abordo"-dijo Isshisu –"lo siento gracias al collar del milenio, y Odion dice lo mismo"-dijo mirando a Odion, quien asintió

-"ordenaré que lo busquen de inmediato"-dijo Kaiba, pero Isshisu lo detuvo –"¿qué crees que haces?"

-"Kaiba, no hagas más difíciles las cosas, por favor"-dijo Isshisu cogiendo la parte tracera de su chaqueta –"deja que Marik aparezca por su cuenta, si pasa algo, yo lo sabré con anticipación... ah si una cosa más, necesito cuanto antes mi carta de Dios Egipcio, a Obelisk: El atormentador"

-"esa carta no te la devolveré nunca, tú lo debes saber"

-"oh si lo harás Kaiba, estoy segura que lo harás... tambien, no le digas nada a la reina sobre su pasado, yo misma se lo diré en su momento... aun no es seguro, pero tiene que ser pronto"-dijo Isshisu –"puede ser mañana, pasado tal vez..."

-"hazlo cuanto se te pegue la gana de hacerlo, a mí no me importa eso"-dijo Kaiba –"pero no creas que te vas a quedar con Obelisk... el dueño seré yo"

-"no estes tan seguro de eso... Kaiba"

-"mientras que Odion, e Isshisu esten aquí, Kaiba sabrá de mis movimientos, pero que puedo hacer... ya lo tengo... tal vez sea la única forma de hacerlo"-propusó Marik escondido en las sombras, mientras que comenzaba a brillar su cetro del milenio.

En la oscuridad de la noche se podía escuchar un silencio sepulcral... de pronto, Tea se levantó de la habitación que compartía con Mai, Rebecca y Miho.

-"¿a dónde vas, Tea?"-preguntó Mai despertandose –"es muy tarde"

-"ah si, es que se me antojo tomar un poco de agua, ya regreso, sólo sigue durmiendo"-respondió un poco, extraña, cosa que a Mai no le importó mucho

-"ahora sí, mi esclava mental, busca al sujeto que estoy buscando"-dijo Mai atrás de Tea –"puedo controlar tu cuerpo a mi antojo... busca a Bakura"

-"mañana nos tocará pelear con ese sujeto"-dijo Yugi escogiendo su mazo otra vez, mirando las cartas

-"¿estas preocupado por Kumiko?"-preguntó Yami al interior de él –"yo lo también lo siento, no es cualquier persona, pero sospecho que saldremos bien, Yugi, si unimos nuestras fuerzas"

-"supongo que tienes razón, Yami, después de todo... ella es la que tiene que decidir"

-"mmm Yugi... Yami..."-habló Kumiko entre sueños, provocando la atención de ambos –"por favor... yo"

-"va a ser dura la elección"-repuso Yami sarcásticamente, dejando a Yugi a solas, quien observaba tristemente la cama de la chica ¿lo sería realmente?

-"¿Qué quieres?"-preguntó Bakura a Tea –"que yo sepa, no tengo nada que ver contigo"

-"quiero que vengas conmigo, saqueador de tumbas"-dijo ella, seriamente –"mi amo quiere hablar contigo"

-"ah... eres tú... porque no me sorprende, tu aparicion tan singular"-agregó divertido cerrando la puerta tras de sí, ignorando que Odion y Natsuki estaban mirando lo sucedido

-"es Marik... Marik ha comenzado a manipular a los demás con su fuerza, por desgracia es más fuerte sobre quienes algun día tuvieron contacto con el cetro del milenio"

-"¿cree que deberíamos prevenir a la reina y a Seto Kaiba?"-preguntó Odion a la anciana

-"no... Isshisu dijo que le hablaría con la verdad a la reina, esperemos que ella se lo diga, en cuanto a Kaiba, él puede cuidarse solo, es todo por hoy, muchacho, será mejor irnos a descansar, mañana le diremos a Isshisu que Marik trama algo con respecto a Bakura"-le aconsejó la anciana dando media vuelta –"no hay que seguirla preocupando por esta noche"

Odion asentió en silencio. Siguiendo a la anciana.

-"¿qué deseas de mí? Espero que sea algo bueno, presiento que estas usando un artículo del milenio"-dijo Yami Bakura sonriendo malignamente –"te ordeno que me lo des"

-"a mí este artículo ya no me importa, te lo puedes quedar si me haces un favor, ah claro tendrás el collar, la libra y este cetro como recompensa"-añadió Marik –"sólo si logras vencer en duelo mañana a Yugi Moto y su compañera"

-"no tienes porque pedirmelo, eso es un hecho"

-"de acuerdo... cuando hayas acabado con ambos, me manifestaré como soy"

Yami Bakura sonrió maliciosamente.

Shadi apareció en la habitación de Yugi, sin previo aviso. Seguidamente puso su mano sobre sus ojos.

-"necesito faraón, que recuerdes lo vivido, y lo que vivirás dentro de poco..."-señaló –"para que sepas como enfrentarte a él"-se fue al lecho de Kumiko –"mi faraona, sé que sabrá llevar a cabo su labor, como esposa"

Dicho esto se separó de la cama de ella. Y desapareció cruzando la puerta como una centinela de la noche.

Las antipáticas notas de Lime: Hola!!!!! Gomen por la LARGA ESPERA... si sigo así creo que voy a actualizar cada año, lo siento, trataré de ser más puntual, la verdad es que ya tenía el capítulo hasta la pag. 16 pero no sabía como continuar XDDDD, y mi one-san lo sabe... ¡este cap. Va especialmente dedicado a ella!!!! ¡¡¡¡quien me va a matar desde hace meses!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Soy muy mala... todavía los dejo más intrigados...

¿Qué les pareció??? Muy bueno ¿verdad? Seguro que sí ¡¡buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Marik mató a Noin, y tan bien que me caía!!!!!!!!, lastima, como dijo Natsuki su destino era morir allí.

Ahora si comienzan los verdaderos duelos, uiyyyyyyyyyy Marik se esta armando para atacar a Yami y Yugi con fuerza, la ultima parte lo hice para aparentar más "Battle City"... los nuevos capítulos de Yugi tan cerca . Lime emocionada, wiiiiiii más ideas para el fanfic... tengo ideas vagas y aun no sé si hacer aparecer a Noah o no XDDDDD... lo decidiré después.

Saludos a todos mis amigos que siempre leen mis fics!!!!!! Los quiero mucho!!!!! Y les estoy muy agradecida!!! Ya que sin ellos no podría escribir nada T.T. Arigato!!! Minna-san!!! Ah si toy publicando manga, para quienes les interesa, después les dejo el link nn

Vocabulario:

()Libra del milenio: Al parecer es el sétimo articulo en la lista del milenio nn. Como Noin era "el hijo pródigo" del cuento de los Ishitar, me pareció bien que la usara él.

()Anubis, Amon, Ra: Dioses egipcios Anubis (muerte), Amon (noche), Ra (día)

()"wahhhhhh"-gritó el anciano ya que con la fuerza del cetro había sido lanzado hacia una columna –"ah... mi cuerpo, no puedo moverlo"-dijo el Padre de los tres en aquella columna

-"¡Marik ¿qué... crees que...?"-respondió furiosa Isshisu mirando a su hermano menor quien tenía una mirada maligna

-"Mejor sé una buena niña y quedate donde estas"-dijo sarcásticamente Marik mientras que sonreía, seguidamente miró a su padre -"primero Chichiue... nosotros debemos tener tu sangre ceremonial... jajajaja"-rió Marik de forma estridente: sacado del manga original de Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, derechos reservados a Kazuki Takahashi, obviamente.

()Chichiue: Nombre del padre de Ishissu y Marik, si no más me equivoco.

Canciones dn.nb

(1) Shuffle: Segundo Opening original, de la serie que queremos tanto "Yu-Gi-Oh!" . muy buena con muy buena acústica y a un estilo de rock nn me gusta mucho

Atención: nn Los nuevos capítulos de InuYasha tan en camino (Lime emocionada) ¡Bankotsu-sama!!! -¬

Y tambien de Yu-Gi-Oh! . (Lime se desmaya) ¡¡¡Yami chan!!!!! Wiiiiiii!!!!!

Recomendaciones de series: Las series que voy a mencionar con excelentes, veanlas si es que tienen tiempo y dinero n.n "Kodomo no omocha", "Full metal Panic", "Kono minikuku utsukushii sekai ni", "La tercera peli de Inu" (Tenku Hadou no Ken), "Angelic Layer", "Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne" (el manga). En el prox. Capítulo relataré más de cada una... 

Links:

¡Avances para el próximo capítulo!!!!: Es el duelo final... Gracias a un conjuro que hace nuestro divertido antagonista, nuestros amigos van a parar a... no, mejor no continuo nn es sorpresa.

Pero ya es uno de los últimos capítulos de este LARGO fic, supongo... n.n a los mucho faltaran 3 o 4 capítulos.

Capítulo XI Duelo entre amigos #3 (al fin la ultima parte de "duelo entre amigos")


	11. Duelo entre amigos parte 3

**_Una reencarnación inesperada_**

Cap XI

Duelo entre amigos parte #3  
  
Cruzó la puerta sin previo aviso. Lo miró tiernamente mientras dormía, maña sería un día muy duro para todos seguramente. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro... ¿qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso...? ¡No, no podía hacerlo!!!!. De repente se trataba de un falso afecto ¡sí eso era!. Kumiko suspiró.

-"¿qué me esta sucediendo?... no puedo, no puedo caer de nuevo en lo mismo"-dijo para sí misma saliendo de la habitación, su mente le propuso divagar entre sus recuerdos, hasta retrocer dos año.

-"eres muy bonita"-le sonrió un chico de su misma edad –léase 13 años-"soy Yuki Kawada parece que vamos a ir en el mismo salón de clases que suerte"

-"¿eh?"-dijo Kumiko –"él, es..."-se sonrojó, sólo se limitó a sonreír –"si, tengo suerte".

-"si ya recuerdo ¿por qué tengo que recordar esta clase de cosas??"-dijo en el presente –"que tonta soy"

Si a los engaños dieran premios,

Hubiera varios ya ganado,

No me interesa tener novio,

Eso es historia ¡ya lo sé todo!

(Coro) A quien creen que engañas,

Él es lo que tú más quieres.

Ocultar lo tratas, es hermoso lo sientes

No lo disimules, bien sabemos

¿Dónde esta tu corazón?

-"¿estas bien?"-dijo Yugi, a Kumiko días anteriores... cuando la había encontrado llorando

-"¿estas bien?"-preguntó el chico de nombre Yuki –"no es bonito ver que una chica bonita llore"

-"pero... el amor dura muy poco..."-se lamento caminando firmemente hacia la plataforma de duelo

No van a oír que lo diga no, no

Tu sueño es, no lo niegues uh no...

Jamás lo haré no hablaré de mi amor

-"Kumiko, quiero acabar contigo"

-"pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucede?"

-"quiero terminar porque me gusta otra chicas y no puedo decirle que salgamos juntos si aun estoy contigo"-dijo él fríamente –"no llores, no quiero verte llorar nunca"

-"¡ya lo hiciste!"

Creía ya haber aprendido,

Siempre el inicio es hermoso,

Mi mente dice "ten cuidado"

Porque no todo es maravilloso

Nosotras lo sabemos,

Que lo quieres y lo extrañas.

No lo aceptaremos,

Date cuenta que lo amas

Debes de admitirlo,

Debes de sentirlo

Muy enamorada estas

-"¡Kumiko!"-pensó ella en Yugi cuando él la llamaba

-"lo digo porque tu persona me inspira mucha paz, esa paz es la que necesito para seguir adelante"

-"bueno, pues me dicen "Yami-Yugi"-dijo de repente -"tu persona, me hace recordar a alguien que quise mucho… pero te dijo que no recuerdo quien es en verdad… no lo sé"

-"Yugi... Yami...los dos son tan distintos pero a la vez tan iguales"-musitó en silencio, mientras que entonaba la canción en la mente.

No van a oír que lo diga no, no

Ya ríndete tu sonrisa es de amor

No insistan más no diré que es amor...

Lleva tu amor, el amor, el amor

No pidan más que lo diga

No harán jamás que lo diga

Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor

Nadie sabrá... no hablaré de mi... Amor

-"¿amor?"

-"¡¡¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Quién es?"-preguntó volteándose rápidamente para toparse con la cabeza de Tea –"¡¿Tea?! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?"

-"algunas veces sufro de insomnio ¿estabas cantando?"

-"no, pero que te hace pensar eso"-dijo sonriendo, con muchas gotas a su espalda –"además no decía "amor", sino "calor", siento que hace mucho calor aquí adentro... y... necesito tomar aire fresco ¿quieres subir?"

-"claro porque no"

Ambas chicas subieron la escalera de metal, de pronto escucharon misteriosos ruidos que provenían del escenario de duelo, se extrañaron ¿quién estaría peleando a las 3 de la mañana???. Aceleraron el paso, estaban preocupadas, sin lugar a duda.

Se detuvieron al observar las figuras que estaban peleando.

Eran Isshisu y Kaiba. ¿Por qué?. Todo indicaba que estaban a punto de acabar el duelo, Kaiba tenía a su Obelisk el atormentador e Isshisu a casi ninguna carta protegiendo sus puntos vitales. Se quedaron observando.

Yami Marik cruzó el pasillo rápidamente para no ser detectado, todo parecía indicar que su hermana y Seto Kaiba estaban en duelo por saber quien debería quedarse con el atormentador, rió sarcásticamente al observar quien venía por el sentido opuesto por donde él caminaba. Lo había visto, en las antiguas escrituras, sin duda él era uno de los sacerdotes del antiguo Egipto pero ¿por qué estaría allí? Acaso... Ah, había venido a recuperarla.

-"buenas noches, no creo que sea hora de andar vagando por la nave, o no ¿Némesis?"-le propuso sarcástico –"¿por qué no me sorprende encontrarte en este lugar, recuerdo que rodear a la faraona era uno de tus pasatiempos favoritos ¿no?"

-"eres tú... el que usurpa el lugar de un cuida tumbas ¿o me parece? Creo que no has sido cordialmente invitado a esta fiesta ¿me equivoco?, ¿veo que ya controlas a la perfección el cuerpo de Marik Ishitar, te felicito por ello, pero te advierto si te interpones en mis planes acabarás como el faraón"

-"disculpame, pero necesito a la joya que persigues, ella es la llave del poder del faraón y lo sabes, no por algo pusiste hace milenios a ()Seth contra ()Atem, aún sabiendo que ()eran primos"-argumentó irónicamente –"la deseabas, todavía la deseas, aunque sea su reencarnación"

-"me parece que alguien habla de más... sólo eres los malos deseos de una persona, y yo soy el mismo de hace milenios, aún puedo poner en contra al faraón en contra de Seth"

-"no me importa, más bien me convendría... después de todo yo también necesito a la reencarnación de la reina para poder controlar las escrituras... me pregunto ¿ya encontraste como convencerla?, me parece que es bastante rebelde"-rió Yami Marik

-"ya lo idearé, tal vez tu pelees en juegos de sombra, pero yo tengo una estrategia un tanto más peculiar"

-"¿peculiar?"-Marik levantó una ceja –"créeme, nadie aunque sea la faraona podrá abstenerse ante la magia del cetro del milenio, ella me pertenecerá"

-"veamos con quien se queda, si es contigo, conmigo o con el faraón... creo que el pequeño Yugi también esta en juego, será divertido derrotarlos a los tres"-dijo el sujeto de cabello negro y mirada plateada fría siguiendo su camino

-"dentro de 5 milenios resurgiré nuevamente junto a mis antiguos poderes para recuperar lo que es mío y lo que siempre me pertecenió, cuando se den cuenta será demasiado tarde, juró que por el poder de () Anubis, () Amon y () Ra resurgiré como una sombra oscura que traerá penumbras y desgracias para todos los que alaban al faraón Atem de Egipto"-dijo Marik riendo

-"¿qué es lo que acabas de decir?"-se volteo rápidamente

-"¿no fue lo mismo que escribiste hace 5000 años?"-dijo Marik –"lo encontré y lo traduje ¿no te suena familiar? Que coincidencia ¿no es cierto?... sólo que ahora no te pertenece y nunca lo hará"

-"no estés tan seguro, el vencedor siempre ríe al último"

Marik se despidió con un gesto, levantando la mano derecha sin voltear la cara. El otro sujeto también hizo lo mismo sólo que en distinto sentido.

-"ah..."-dijo Mai al notar que Marik la miraba, retrocedió unos pasos pero no había salida

-"pero miren quien está por aquí, no son horas para andar sola por allí espiando a las demás personas ¿sabes cual es el precio por entrometerse en mi camino?"-dijo Marik sonriendo y levantando el cetro, éste comenzó a brillar –"perfecto otra víctima para el reino de las sombras... mi poder se incrementa más y más"

El cuerpo de Mai caía aparentemente inconsciente al suelo, mientras que Marik avanzaba adentrándose en la oscuridad, había sido demasiado para una noche.

-"Yugi... Yugi... despierta ¡Yugi!!"

-"¿eh? ¿Que sucede? ¿Que quieres, Yami?"-dijo el pequeño Yugi frotándose los ojos despertándose del lapso que se había quedado dormido

-"mira hacia la cama de Kumiko ¡ella no está!"-Dijo casi desesperadamente -"¿a donde se habrá ido?"

-"no...No lo sé..."-musitó en silencio

-"¡¡Yugi!!!! ¡¡¡Despierta!!! ¡Ni Mai ni Tea están en sus camas!!!"-gritó Joey entrando estrepitosamente -diría yo a punto de tumbar la puerta- "¿y Kumiko? ¿Donde está?"-dijo moviendo la cabeza en todas las direcciones posibles sin hablar a la aludida

-"tenemos que encontrarlas pronto..."

-"¡que esperas, andando!"

Los dos chicos salieron por la puerta corriendo.

-"esa carta no te la devolveré nunca, tú lo debes saber"-recordó Isshisu cerrando los ojos por un momento -"que equivocado estás, Seto Kaiba... pero no sabes que tu orgullo será tu perdición.

De pronto aparecieron en la mente de Isshisu la destrucción de Kaiba junto a Obelisk, sería en el próximo ataque de él sin duda, sólo habría de esperar que atacara.

Súbitamente, Marik apareció sin duda alguna alguien o algo le había atraído hasta allí, el cetro del milenio comenzó a brillar por sí solo ¿que sucedía? ¿Acaso él no era el único que podía convocar el poder del susodicho artículo?

-"¡¿pero que demonios sucede?!"-dijo mirando el artículo

-"¿que me pasa?"-dijo Kaiba viéndose rodeado por una luz, a continuación se le mostraban imágenes del antiguo Egipto... hasta llegar a ver a... ese sujeto otra vez... ¿el sacerdote que era su viva imagen? ¡¡¡¡¿Que estaba pasando allí?!!! ¿Una alucinación por parte de Isshisu? No, era algo muy diferente

-"dime, hechicero ¿de que parte estas?"-dijo el faraón que extrañamente se parecía a ¿Yugi?

¿Que hacía él allí? ¿Acaso había tramado con Isshisu una confabulación como esta? No, Yugi no se prestaría a tanto...o si

-"no estoy ni de parte ni de las fuerzas del mal, sólo vengo a hacer lo que está en mi juicio"-dijo el "hechicero" que era idéntico a él.

-"no estar de parte de ningún bando puede acarrearte muchos problemas, hechicero mío"-apareció repentinamente... no podía ser era la chica que andaba con Yugi... Kumiko, a la que Isshisu había llamado "reina"... eso significaba, ¡No todo era un cuento de hadas! ¡Lo que Isshisu le había contado sobre la roca era un cuento de hadas!, es todo.

-"mi faraona, que agradable sorpresa, no me diga que peleará junto al faraón"

-"recuerdo, hechicero mío, que yo también soy una hechicera muy poderosa"

-"esposa mía, sugiero que estés a mi lado, mientras que combatimos... sé que lo podremos lograr los dos juntos"-sugirió el faraón tendiendo la mano a su joven esposa, ella sólo asintió con una sonrisa

Después... otra visión... ahora se hallaba frente a ...¿una roca con la figura del Dragón Blanco Ojiazul? ¿Que quería decir esto? ¿Era un juego? ¡¡Estaban jugando con su mente otra vez!!

-"el dragón blanco de ojosazules"-musitó

Pero, no sólo era la gran roca, sino se venía a él mismo -o a alguien muy parecido a él- cargando a una mujer, quien tenía un velo blanco cubriéndole gran parte del rostro y del cabello impidiendo saber de quien se trataba.

Volvió a la realidad junto a un remezón, algo le decía que no debería atacar con su Obelisk, sino con... el Dragón Blanco Ojiazul... pero ¿por que? ¿Que acaso un duelista de prestigio sólo se bastaba con inteligencia y astucia para vencer a sus oponentes?, todo estaba puesto, su Obelisk en posición de ataque, Isshisu sin ninguna carta que la proteja... sólo tenía que mandar su ataque.

-"¡¡¡Kaiba!!!! ¡¿Que haces allí a estas horas?!"-gritó Yugi mirando al nombrado, quien le dirigía una mirada de desagrado

-"¡Oye, niño ricachón, me parece que estas no son horas de andar retando a la gente! ¡Estas loco o que!"-grito Joey respondiendo a la mirada de desagrado lanzada anteriormente

-"¡cállense los dos! ¡No necesito que me den consejo de a que hora debo de jugar un duelo! ¡Me basta con mi propia iniciativa!"

-"baja y dímelo aquí... si te atreves"

-"Kumiko... Tea están aquí"-dijo Yugi mirando a las dos chicas -"estábamos preocupados por ustedes -"¿y Mai?¿no la han visto?"-preguntó

-"No, para nada"-dijo Kumiko -"que extraño... yo sólo me encontré con Tea, luego escuchamos ruidos y encontramos a Kaiba y a la señorita Isshisu enfrentándose en un duelo"

-"no atacaré con mi Obelisk, más bien ahora sacrifico a mi Obelisk para llamar al campo a mi ¡Dragón Blanco Ojiazul!! ¡Ven mi bestia, resurge de mi mano y ataca!"-gritó Kaiba amenazadoramente alzando una malo y despertaba a su bestia

-"No, Kaiba... no puedes atacar con tu dragón blanco ojiazul, pero si lo que predije era que..."

-"un verdadero duelista forja su propio destino Isshisu, no lo olvides"-sugirió, Isshisu acababa de perder su último punto de vida -"el dueño de Obelisk sigo siendo yo, y nadie más"

-"no lo creo, mi cetro del milenio de una manera u otra le mostró a Kaiba que debería atacar con su Dragón Blanco Ojiazul y no con el Obelisk, y le ayudó a ganar, me pregunto ¿que relación habrá tenido Kaiba con el centro en el pasado?, pero de algo estoy seguro, no me lo quitará nunca"-pensó Marik mientras que desaparecía 

-"al parecer Kaiba ganó"-dijo Kumiko -"no me sorprende"

-"a mí tampoco"-dijo Yugi riendo suavemente -"felicitaciones Kaiba"-dijo ahora Yami -"te quedarás con Obelisk"

-"no necesito tus felicitaciones, Yugi..."-dijo fría y calculadoramente mirando fijamente a Kumiko y Yugi, eran idénticos al faraón y faraona que había visto, la misma expresión, la misma mirada... pero no podían ser ellos, no debería dejarse engañar por un juego tan estúpido

-"que arrogante es..."-dijo Kumiko -"no puedo creer que haya una persona así"

-"nunca te has mirado a un espejo"-dijo Joey comenzándose a reír

-"¿que dijiste, Joey?"

-"nada... Nada, pienso que ambos deberían dormir ya después de todo mañana tienen un duelo que ganar ¿no es así Tea?"-dijo divertido

-"ah si... claro"

-"pero pobre Isshisu... pienso que se sintió un poco decepcionada al ser derrotada por Kaiba"-dijo Kumiko avanzando pensando en las ultimas partes del duelo

-"no lo creo, por lo menos su cara no lo demostraba"-añadió Yugi –"pero me parece muy extraño que Kaiba e Isshisu se enfrenten a estas horas ¿a que se habrá debido este duelo?"

-"Ve tu a saber, Yugi"-rió Joey

-"oigan, chicos ¿qué es eso que esta allí?"-preguntó Tea señalando a lo que aparentaba una persona en el suelo, los cuatro corrieron hacia la extraña figura.

Mai estaba aparentemente inconsciente, en medio del pasillo ¿qué o quien lo habría provocado?. Joey la alzó en los brazos.

-"¡Mai! ¡Mai! ¡Despierta! ¡Vamos Mai! No hagas parecer esto gracioso... no es divertido"-decía entrecortadamente a la vez que se preocupaba cada vez más –"sé que esto es una broma... ¿verdad Mai?.. Ya ganaste..."

-"Joey..."-susurró Yugi, acababa de ver unas lágrimas derramándose por los ojos de su mejor amigo

-"pero... quien... lo habrá hecho.. ¿Qué hizo?"-Tea también comenzaba a llorar

-"es horrible... ¿qué esta sucediendo?"-dijo Kumiko mirando a Yugi –"¿qué puedo haberle hecho a Mai?"

-"al parecer, mi hermano se esta moviendo rápidamente"

-"¡¿quién está allí?!"- preguntaron Kumiko y Yugi al unísono, Isshisu aparecía entre las sombras –"esto es obra de mi hermano menor Marik"

-"¿Marik?"

-"el alma de Mai fue llevada al reino de las sombras, un lugar donde sólo pueden haber tristezas y oscuridades... él posee otro artículo del milenio así que... con él mando a Mai a ese lugar"

-"¿dónde está, ahora? ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Jamás le perdonaré que le haya hecho daño a Mai!"-gritó Joey apretándose lo puños fuertemente hasta hacerse sangrar –"¡¡responde ¿dónde está?!!!"

-"no lo sé... ahora no lo sé... está a bordo de esta nave, pero es enorme"

-"lo sabemos... Isshisu ¿qué más sabes?"-le pregunto no Yugi, sino Yami –"¿qué pasará de ahora en adelante?, sé que sabes algo más... cuéntanos todo"

-"de acuerdo, faraón.. Lo haré... acompáñenme por aquí por favor, no queremos incomodar a los demás y traigan el cuerpo de Mai"-siguió caminando Isshisu hasta dirigirse a la habitación de Yugi

-"¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?"-preguntó un medio dormido Duke Deblin con el cabello alborotado, a su lado también aparecía Tristan en la misma condición –"¿qué... que le pasó a Mai?"

-"¡hermano! ¡¿Qué le sucedió a Mai?!"-preguntó Serenity quien aparecía con Miho –"¿esta bien?"

-"no, no lo está Serenity"

Todos siguieron a la mujer de blanco, prendieron la luz y recostaron a Mai en la cama de Yugi, dispuestos a escuchar lo que Isshisu les contaría 

-"les contaré la historia de nuestra familia... los cuida tumbas..."

Aún el cielo se notaba completamente obscurecido, una figura de la oscuridad emergió de las sombras. Miró hacia todos los lados posibles, sabía que estaba allí... de todas maneras no pudo haber ido muy lejos después del duelo de Kaiba e Isshisu. Se detuvo, lo acababa de ver.

-"¡Marik Ishitar!"

-"¿quién eres?... ah eres tú Shadi que agradable sorpresa"-dijo irónicamente –"¿vienes a mandarme a las sombras como a mi padre y a mi hermano jajajajaja"

-"ambos sabemos que fuiste tú quien lo mando al reino de las sombras acabando con sus vidas... pero ahora no vengo a regañarte sino a advertirte"-dijo Shadi mirando a la extraña figura de Yami Marik

-"si, gracias a ellos y sus poderes puedo hacer todo lo que quiera, incluso dominar a la perfección la mente de los demás... muy pronto seguirán los amigos de Yugi para terminar con lo que más quiere y pronto me pertenecerá la reina"-repuso aferrándose al cetro del milenio

-"no estés tan seguro de tu suerte, recuerda que la faraona fue el arma más poderosa para el faraón y además era una excelente hechicera y consejera... no podrás dominar su mente a la perfección"

-"quien sabe.. Pronto tendré las 3 cartas de dioses egipcios y a su reina y al fin gobernaré el poder del faraón jajajaja... me desharé del cetro del milenio, será una pena abandonarlo... pero no tengo elección"

-"¿piensas dárselo al "ladrón de tumbas"?... es que acaso tienes miedo"

-""miedo" esa palabra no está en mi vocabulario, ¿por qué he de tenerle miedo al cetro del milenio... después de todo soy yo quien lo controla"-rió Marik muy confiado tocando su cetro

-"¿no sentiste lo que sucedió esta noche? Durante el duelo de Seto Kaiba e Isshisu, lo puedo adivinar en tus pensamientos Marik, sentiste miedo de que Kaiba te arrebatara el cetro del milenio ya que no puedes ignorar que algún día en el pasado le perteneció"

-"¡¡Mientes!!! ¡Este cetro sólo me pertenece a mí!!! ¡¡Sólo a mí!!! ¡¡Y algún día el mundo también me pertenecerá!!!!"-bravó en sus ojos se podía observar un semblante de terror y de obsesión a la vez –"¡¡¡vete!!! ¡¡Si no quieres terminar como los dos anteriores!!"

-"recuerda Marik, esta es la primera advertencia de tu perdición"-Shadi desapareció de los ojos de Marik, miro por un segundo ¿primera advertencia dijo?

No importaba.. El cetro y el poder jamás le serán arrebatados, primero muerto.

-"y ese es el fin de la historia, yo soy la culpable de haber enseñado a Marik el mundo exterior, jamás lo debí hacer es mi culpa"-dijo Isshisu mirando a Yugi y Kumiko

-"¿pero... ¿cómo terminaron Kaiba y tú en un duelo?"

-"él me retó a tener un duelo y lo acepté, quería recuperar a Obelisk el atormentador para usted faraón, pero fallé, lo siento"-se disculpó Isshisu, Yami negaba con la cabeza

-"gracias, pero juego mis batallas por mí mismo"

-"hay algo más..."-dijo quitándose el collar del milenio –"tome faraón, después de mi duelo de hoy ya no me quiere mostrar el futuro seguramente también le fallé quiero que el collar quede en manos de usted, me sentiría segura"-añadió colocándolo en las manos de Yugi –"sé que con usted estará a salvo"

-"de acuerdo Isshisu, ahora poseo dos artículos del milenio, el rompecabezas y el collar, aún así..."-dijo Yugi mirando a Kumiko

-"creo que toda esta historia me ha dado un poco de sueño, ¿vamos a dormir, van a ser las 4 de la mañana? ¿Joey?"-dijo Tristan dirigiendo una mirada de tristeza a Joey, quien seguía velado por Mai, Serenity se le acercó

-"yo la cuidaré, no te preocupes, estará bien"

-"pero Serenity, tú..."

-"sé cuanto vale para ti, anda a descansar hermano, si algo pasa no dudaré en llamarte"-le dijo la niña, Joey aceptó aun muy triste

-"la dejo en tus manos, hermanita... vamos cada uno en su habitación, pero Yugi y Kumiko ¿donde dormirán?"

-"no te preocupes ocuparemos la habitación de ustedes, si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama Joey"-dijo rápidamente Kumiko avanzando con Yugi los demás aun estaban dentro de la habitación. Joey asintió en silencio dándole las gracias con la mirada.

-"Kumiko..."

-"¿qué sucede Yugi?"-le preguntó caminando hacia la habitación de Joey y Mai –"quisiera que... quisiera que aceptarás el collar del milenio"

-"¡¿Qué?!... pero Yugi..."

-"seguro se te vería mejor a ti... a pesar de todo yo no puedo llevar un collar"-rió

-"pero... Isshisu"

-"sé que ella quiere que tú lo lleves me lo dijo con la mirada algo me dice que sí, por favor acéptalo"-insistió Yugi, Kumiko puso una cara distinta como comprendiendo

-"de acuerdo, si tú lo dices lo llevaré, pero no creo que funcione conmigo después de todo no tengo poderes mágicos, míticos o lo que sea..."

-"no te preocupes"

-"gracias... nunca... nadie me... había hecho un regalo tan bonito Yugi"-se sonrojó lo que provocó que también el aludido se le subieran los colores notablemente, acababan de llegar a la habitación de Joey y Mai

-"Isshisu... ¿crees que cuando Yugi use ese collar, le traiga más dificultades que las que tiene ahora?"-preguntó Tea saliendo de la habitación de Yugi

-"no lo creo, además ese collar no lo llevará el faraón, ya que en tiempos pasados le perteneció a otra persona muy especial para él, sólo a esa persona se le puede conceder ver el futuro con precisión"-le dijo avanzando hacia a la otra dirección –"buenas noches Tea... ah si te sugiero que... pienses un poco sobre tus sentimientos ya que esa persona no te corresponde"

-"¡¿qué?!... ¿qué fue lo que dijo... Isshisu?...otra persona muy especial para él... acaso se refiere a... no es imposible"-suspiró un poco sorprendida y confundida, pero esa confusión se mezclaba con tristeza y angustia como no haber querido escuchar las últimas palabras de Isshisu...

"No te corresponde"

-"no me corresponde..."

-"los siete artículos del milenio: el ojo, la sortija, la libra, la llave, el cetro, el collar y finalmente el rompecabezas, todas estas piezas fueron diseñadas especialmente para usted y nuestro faraón, mi reina, sobre todo los últimos"

-"gracias, ()Mahad lo tendré en cuenta, pero aun no sé porque Atem lo creó, no me queda muy claro espero que sepa lo que hace"

-"estoy seguro que si"

-"Mahad, ordena que sacerdotes y consejeros se reúnan en la sala principal, necesito de su presencia urgentemente"-dijo la figura de la faraona de Egipto –"no pierdas tiempo y ve, que en ti es la única persona después de mi esposo en quien puedo confiar"

-"si, mi reina"

Mahad abandonó la lujosa sala a paso veloz, no advirtió la graciosa presencia que invadía los aposentos de la reina. De pronto, la reina sintió algo pero no dijo nada sólo sonrió. Súbitamente un hermoso jarrón fue a dar en el suelo y a los pies de la mencionada.

-"no te escondas, sé que estas allí..."-repuso mirando hacia una esquina en especial, la graciosa sombra tomo la forma de una niña –"si no me equivoco tú eres "()Mana" ¿no es cierto? La aprendiz de Mahad"

-"lo siento mi reina, he venido a interrumpirla"

-"no te preocupes, necesito algo de compañía de vez en cuando, () Teana no viene a visitarme muy seguido y algunas veces me siento sola, gusto en conocerte"-el rostro de la reina salió a la luz... era hermosa y sumamente parecida a Kumiko –este... no por algo es su reencarnación- Mana se sonrojó cuando sonrió

-"..mmm... ¿es difícil ser reina?"

-"un poco, pero amo a Atem y no creo que haya algo que no pueda hacer por él"

-"ohh... sabe usted ¿cómo me doy cuenta de que... bueno... estoy enamorada de alguien?"-dijo curiosa acercándose mas al lecho de la reina

-"bueno lo primero que uno siente que..."

Ambas comenzaron a conversar como si fueran grandes y viejas amigas lo interesantes que eran sus vidas, todo era felicidad hasta que...

-"¡¡¡¡¡Mana!!!!!!!!!"

Las dos giraron. Mahad se sonrojó al darse cuenta que acababa de gritar enfrente de la esposa del faraón, hizo múltiples reverencias en modo de disculpas y entró en la alcoba de la reina sacando a la pobre chica de un brazo. La faraona rió.

-"ejem... Mahad ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?"

El aludido sintió un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral, giró aún avergonzado incapaz de mirarla a la cara, y Mana estaba con una gota, era un espectáculo muy divertido, nunca había visto a su maestro tan avergonzado en el tiempo en que lo conocía.

-"s...si, mi reina... la reunión será dentro de unos minutos..."-respondió comenzando a jalar a Mana

-"espera un rato"-dijo la reina, otro escalofrío lo recorrió –"deja de Mana se quede conmigo, quisiera conversar más con ella, después de todo, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para regañarla pero no veo porque si es una estupenda compañía"

Mahad suspiró resignado. Mana se había salido con la suya, soltó el brazo de la chica y cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de si, no sin antes anunciar que le avisaría cuando todos estuvieran presentes antes el faraón y la reunión diera comienzo.

Ambas jóvenes rieron ante la expresión del sacerdote-hechicero y continuaron su animada charla...

-"los he reunido aquí, amigos, hechiceros y sacerdotes más importantes"-explicó el faraón Atem –"a pedido de mi esposa y el mío propio, he aquí los siete artículos milenarios"

Se abrió un cobre con la insignia de estos..

-"estos siete artículos fueron diseñados y creados para proteger a todo nuestro pueblo del reino que amenaza atacar, el reino de sombras, grandes batallas han de liberarse en un futuro cercano y quisiera que estuviéramos preparados con estos 7 artículos"

-"los designaremos ahora mismo"-la reina hizo su aparición al lado de Mana, indicando su postura al lado de su esposo –"siento llegar tarde, no quería perderme tu explicación pero al parecer llegué a tiempo"

-"más vale tarde que nunca... mi esposa, Neteb Reina de Egipto designará cuales crea conveniente los dueños"

-"¿estas seguro que quieres que yo lo haga?"

-"quien más que tú para hacerlo, eres muy inteligente en esto"

-"gracias por el cumplido"-fueron los últimos susurros para la joven pareja de gobernantes –"pienso que deberíamos empezar por mi sacerdote-hechicero Mahad para otorgarle la "sortija del milenio"

-"su alteza me siento muy honrado"

-"a cambio de que no regañes a Mana por hoy"-la faraona guiñó un ojo haciendo que el aludido se sonrojara

-"el cetro del milenio será designado para nuestro sacerdote Seth, además primo de mi esposo Atem"

Seth subió a donde estaban los faraones y sin decir nada se alejó sosteniendo el artículo mirándolo de manera despectiva, no lo sabía ¿para que le habría dado aquel artefacto?

-"la libra del milenio será designada a ()Isis, una de mis mejores consejeras y amigas"-sonrió la reina, Isis le devolvía la sonrisa...

Finalmente llegaron los dos últimos artículos, el collar y el rompecabezas.

-"creo que el rompecabezas como pieza más importante de los artículos del milenio le corresponder llevarlo a mi esposo Atem, Faraón y gobernador de Egipto, Atem se levantó y aceptó el artículo alejándose en silencio, con la mirada se habian dicho todo.

-"yo, Atem Faraón y Gobernador de Egipto, doy este artículo a mi esposa Neteb, reina de Egipto, el collar y mi espíritu te pertenecerán por siempre a ti"

"A ti..."

-"¿qué sucede?"-se levantó Kumiko –"ahora lo vi claramente... no lo creo ¿qué sucedía?... aquel faraón era muy parecido a..."-se volteó a ver a Yugi dormir –"no... no a Yugi Moto sino más bien a Yami... ¿tendrá algo que ver que me habrá dado el collar? Supongo que debo estar preocupada por lo de Mai, que tonterías estoy diciendo Yami es o fue un faraón nos lo dijo ese sujeto, pero ¿por qué le daba el collar a alguien más?, si no me equivoco debe ser la faraona, entonces eso quiere decir que lo que estoy usando no es mío, sino de la esposa o de la que fue su esposa en el pasado, sin dudarlo ha reencarnado, o lo debo también suponer ¡que complicado es todo esto!!"

Se echó contra la cama tratando de liberar su mente, unos segundo más tarde los rayos del sol tocaban sus hermosos ojos verdes, los cuales abrió rápidamente comenzando a ver por la ventana.

-"pobre, Mai me pregunto si esta mejor ... que estoy diciendo, su mente esta atrapada en el reino de las sombras, no esta de vacaciones o algo así... ¿qué me sucede? Me estoy haciendo preguntas tontas y lo peor es que estoy hablando sola ¿me habré vuelto loca? Creo que es por la presión"

-"¿qué sucede Kumiko? ¿con quien estas hablando tan temprano?"-preguntó Yugi aun cansado

-"¡Yugi!!! ¡no... no me pasa nada, sólo estaba pensando en como seguía Mai, hablando de Mai creo que debo ir a verla, nos vemos luego"-dijo saliendo de la habitación a paso ligero, Yugi se despertaba seguidamente apretó los puños

-"hoy será el día en que yo.. wwwaaaaaa"-gritó, el globo acababa de detenerse estrepitosamente botando a Yugi de la cama –"¿y ahora que sucede?"

-"¡ineptos! ¡por poco y destrozan mi globo!"-refunfuñó Kaiba enfadado –"no importa llegamos... la isla de la Corporación Kaiba"

-"lo siento señor Kaiba es que nos encontramos con una nube de gas y luego..."

-"no quiero excusas, sólo avisen a los... duelistas que bajen, dentro de una hora Yugi y ese sujeto se enfrentarán en duelo, y finalmente podré vencerlo en su propio juego"-rió volteándose y saliendo de la sala de controles...

-"tengo que tener cuidado"-dijo Kumiko –"ese sujeto puede estar en cualquier paaar!!"-gritó girándose una mano le había tocado el hombro, se calmó al ver a la persona que tenía en frente –"es usted"

-"hola, se nota que estas nerviosa ¿paso algo?"-dijo el hombre de cabello plateado –"¿qué sucede?"

-"no debería hablar con usted ya que es nuestro siguiente rival, pero de todas maneras lo haré"-dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto a lo que sonrió su interlocutor –"nuestra amiga Mai fue atacada por un hombre que se llama Marik o algo así... está loco de remate y no se sabe quien puede ser la siguiente víctima"

-"te aseguro que no serás tú..."

-"¿eh? ¿cómo lo sabes?"

-"no, nada sólo decía"

-"a todos los duelistas favor de bajar a tierra firme, dentro de una hora se llevaran a cabo los duelos entre el equipo de Yugi Moto y Ryou Bakura, a todos los duelistas..."

-"¿por qué no inscribió el equipo a su nombre?"

-"no me gusta llamar mucho la atención"-sonrió –"además el de Bakura suena mucho mejor"

-"¡Buenos días!"-casi grita Yugi mirándolos, una última mirada de desconfianza para el sujeto extraño, le daba mala espina –"Kumiko dicen que tenemos que bajar... ¿verdad?"

-"eh... ah... si... enseguida lo haré, sólo que..."

-"¿desearías bajar conmigo... para seguir... charlando?"-le preguntó

-"bueno, yo... este ¿por qué no?"-dijo la aludida –"¡nos vemos luego, Yugi!"-anunció mientras que el otro sujeto la jalaba de un brazo, eso no le gusto a Yugi Moto y mucho menos a Yami, quien había estado escuchando todo

-"se nos está yendo de las manos, Yugi"-dijo en su interior –"no lo sé, pero creo que aquel sujeto ejerce una autoridad sobre ella, como si no le pudiera decir no"

-"¿a que te refieres?"

-"mmm no estoy seguro"

-"ahora veremos a quien prefiere ella, si es a ti, a mí o a él"-dijo dispuesto a no seguirlo escuchando dejando con la palabra en la boca a Yami, quien se preguntaba ¿qué haría Yugi esta vez? 

-"Serenity ¿cómo está Joey?"-le preguntó Yugi a la nombrada quien acababa de salir de la habitación

-"no ha dormido en toda la noche esperando a que Mai despierte, se ve que le ha afectado mucho, pero ya le dije que no se preocupe y que vaya a dormir un rato, por el momento yo estoy cuidándola con Miho... nos quedaremos en la nave, pero descuida sé que ellos bajaran a ver tu duelo más tarde"

-"no tienes que prometerme nada Serenity, además la pelea es entre ese sujeto y yo, espero que Mai este mejor"

-"seguro que si ya que sabe que todos la apoyamos"-sonrió la niña entrando a la habitación –"buena suerte en tu duelo"

-"mi faraón..."-dijo Isshisu apareciendo de repente –"el destino de nuestro mundo está en tus manos, por favor debes ganar este duelo para después poder enfrentarte a mi hermano Marik y liberarlo de la maldad que lleva en su interior"

-"no te preocupes, Isshisu lo haré puedes contar conmigo"

-"tambien hay algo que debes saber es sobre la persona con quien te vas a enfrentar y sobre tu compañe..."-no terminó ya que apareció Duke en medio del pasillo junto con Tristán, Tea y los tres niños le decían que tenía que bajar porque Kaiba se estaba poniendo histérico de tanto esperarlo.

-"¿y Kumiko?"-preguntó Tea mirando el rostro algo molesto de Yami

-"bajó.. acompañada de ese sujeto"-le respondió irónicamente avanzando, Tea lo miró preocupada –"Yugi ¡espera!"-le gritó el aludido se dio vuelta –"eh... no... nada, no es nada"-le dijo rápidamente

-"ya viste Jhonny.. ¿te diste cuenta?"

-"¿de que George? ¡estoy aún con mucho sueño!"

-"¡eres un tonto!!!"

-"y dime ¿hace mucho que conoces a Yugi Moto, mi querida Kumiko?"-le propuso abrazándola –"¿siempre han sido amigos?"

-"bueno, la verdad es que recién lo conozco..."-dijo ella sacándole el brazo de su espalda –"no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos, la verdad diría unas dos semanas a lo mucho, soy nueva en Domino"

-"entiendo, porque... digamos que él se está interesando en ti... ¿tú de él?"

-"no tengo porque contestar eso ¿o si? ¿por qué me está haciendo tantas preguntas relacionadas con Yugi Moto? Él y yo, somos sólo amigos, no hay nada más, yo lo quiero como a un amigo... si, eso un amigo, ahora es mi compañero... será mejor que me vaya con él, hasta luego"-dijo dándose la vuelta

-"ya me quedó claro lo que sientes por Yugi Moto, pero... ¿qué sientes por la presencia que vive dentro de él?"

Kumiko se quedó estática ante la interrogativa del sujeto, se dio vuelta lentamente sumamente sonrojada

-"¿cómo sabe eso?"

-"¡¡Kumiko!!!"-gritó Duke Deblin corriendo hacia ella a 100 km/h –"aquí estás linda, preciosa, chica... te andaba buscando"-ante la reacción de Duke al sujeto le salió una gota

-"al parecer no soy el único interesado en ella"

-"¿quién es este sujeto ¿te está molestando? ¿quieres que me haga cargo de él?"-dijo mirando vehementemente

-"no te preocupes, yo puedo cuidarme sola.. no necesito que nadie me cuide o haga mis cosas por mí"

-"que perdida de tiempo... "-dijo mirando a Duke –"pero eres atractiva, siempre me has llamado la atención sobre todo por tu arrogancia y tu firmeza, creo que eso es lo que me gusta de ti, nos vemos luego, Kumiko"

Se dio la vuelta y se despidió de ella con un gesto. Golpeando el hombro de Duke al pasar, quien lo miró desagradablemente. Él sintió algo muy extraño al ver su espalda ¿qué sucedía?

-"¿por qué ese sujeto sabe lo de Yami? ¿qué sucede?"-pensaba Kumiko en esos instantes, mientras que Duke comenzaba a hablarle cosas desinteresadas para ella.

-"Kumiko, aquí estás"-dijo el pequeño Yugi apareciendo –"eh.. Duke te andaba buscando Tristán... no sé para que"

-"¡ahora que querrá ese tonto! ¡de acuerdo me voy, no pueden hacer nada sin mí! ¡nos vemos, preciosa!"-dijo Duke despidiéndose de ella con un guiño, a Kumiko le importó muy poco y Yugi miraba sin tampoco darle mucha importancia

-"¿por qué lo alejaste? ¿quieres hablarme de algo?"-le preguntó –"estabas inventado una excusa para que no estuviera aquí ¿no es cierto? Eres malo para mentir Yugi, yo lo hubiera alejado si me hubieras dicho algo"-continuó

-"¿podemos sentarnos?"-dijo Yugi señalando una banca en frente de ambos, Kumiko asintió sin palabras –"mira, veras, Kumiko..."

-"¿estas molesto por lo que sucedió con ese sujeto?"-interrogó, Yugi negó con la cabeza –"¿es algo más importante? ¿respecto al pasado de Yami quizás... yo...?"

-"podemos dejar de hablar del espíritu del rompecabezas por un momento"-dijo alzando la voz un poco más, Kumiko se extrañó un poco ¿tan serio era? –"yo sé que no debo ser el primero que te dice esto, pero Kumiko la verdad es que.. a mí..."

-"..."

-"me gustas, y mucho... "-dijo moduladamente y casi inaudible, Kumiko se sonrojó un poco –"te quiero, no sabes lo que se siente cuando te veo al lado de otro hombre, cuando hablas con él... cuando sonríes... es duro sabes"

-"oh, Yugi... la verdad es que..."-dijo también sorprendida –"oh Yugi, no sé que decir... no quiero lastimarte o herirte, no soy quien para hacerlo, lo que siento es que..."

-"¿qué es lo que sientes, Kumiko?"

-"te voy a decir toda la verdad... yo vine aquí, conseguí el dragón blanco ojiazul el quinto únicamente para vencerte a ti y a Seto Kaiba, sé que hice mal, sé que en una forma de utilicé, pero cuando te llegué a conocer me di cuenta que no puedo lastimarte, además yo.."

-"¿me usaste?¿no te importo que cayera rendido a tus pies?"

-"sé que hice mal y lo reconozco, pero ahora es de otra cosas muy diferente de la que te estoy hablando, yo te quiero mucho, pero no de la forma que tú quieres... lo que quiero decir es que no puedo amar a otra persona que no sea..."

-"¿ese sujeto?"

-"¡no! ¡claro que no!... la persona de la que estoy hablando es de... Yami"

Isshisu abrió los ojos de golpe, se había quedado descansando al lado de la anciana y Odion.. ¿qué sucedía? ¿era el momento?. Abandonó la habitación y se chocó con Tea en la puerta.

-"¿alguna inquietud más, Tea?"

-"Isshisu creo que tú eres la única persona que podría entender lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos"-dijo ella, Isshisu la miró a los ojos –"me duele ver que Yugi sufra por Kumiko, es algo que no puedo tolerar... sé que él es un amigo muy importante para mí, lo conozco desde hace poco, no puedo comprender como le puede gustar alguien que conoció hace medio mes"

-"sólo te puedo decir algo Tea, algunas veces los encuentros y amores son predestinados, eso es lo que está sucediendo en este momento, acompáñame... necesitamos encontrarlos, es la hora de que ambos se enteren de su pasado y sus responsabilidades"

-"¿a que te refieres con eso?"

-"estamos celebrando la boda entre el faraón y ahora la mujer escogida, Neteb"-dijo Jonouchi alzando la voz –"¿qué tal se me escucha ¿verdad que bien, Teana?"-susurró al oído de su compañera

-"sigue, hablando y no hagas tonterías... Isis.."

-"necesito hablarte, Teana"

-"¿qué sucede?"

-"comprendo muy bien lo que sientes por el faraón Atem, pero tus sentimientos no son correspondidos, el faraón está recibiendo el mandato de Egipto, ahora le toca sentarse al lado de su esposa, y sabes gobernarlo con sabiduría y perseverancia..."

-"lo sé muy bien, Isis, no te preocupes, sé donde es mi lugar y como debo responder"

-"me parece bien, además la donce.. dijo la nueva reina de Egipto es una mujer muy hermosa e inteligente sobre todo, al principio no quería casarse con el príncipe Atem, pero después cuando se conocieron acepto, él desde la primera vez que la vio, dijo que quería tenerla como esposa"

Isshisu y Tea comenzaban a correr en busca de ambos en el camino se encontraron con Yugi, cabizbajo... pero no había rastro de Kumiko

-"¿qué sucede, chicas?"

-"¿estas solo? ¿Kumiko?"-preguntó Tea –"¿Yugi que sucede.. por qué...?"

-"no es nada, Tea... no te preocupes"

-"quedate con él necesito buscar a la reina enseguida"-dijo Isshisu partiendo, a Tea le salía una interrogación ¿reina dijo? ¿se refería a Kumiko?

La encontró estaba en silencio, de pie mirando hacia el cielo, como queriendo buscar respuestas en él.. Isshisu miró la mirada de tristeza en el rostro de la chica, se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, aparte de su amuleto, llevaba el collar milenario.

-"aquí esta... felizmente la encontré... no resultó tan fácil como lo esperaba ¿no es cierto?"

-"¿de que estás hablando? ¿y porque no me hablas de tú?".-preguntó advirtiendo la presencia de la mujer –"no me sucede nada, sólo decidí estar sola, no es nada del otro mundo"

-"yo sé lo que sucedió en tu pasado, yo sé quien eres en realidad, yo sé porque te sientes atraída hacia la presencia del rompecabezas del milenio, lo sé"

-"¿qué?"

-"te declaraste a Kumiko, y ella dijo que..."-decía Tea amargamente, Yugi le había explicado la situación –"aquella vez, cuando me defendiste de ese sujeto.. ¿no eras tú sino el espíritu que aguarda el rompecabezas del milenio"

-"no sé su nombre, pero lo llamo Yami"-dijo el niño mirando a su amiga de infancia –"él también está un poco sorprendido por lo que Kumiko dijo... no se si se siente, sorprendido, feliz, satisfecho o tan vez un poco triste"

-"¿a él también le agrada Kumiko?"

-"sí, y yo sé que hay una conexión muy importante entre ellos, no sé a que se deba, pero lo siento y Kumiko lo debe sentir también, al fin y al cabo sólo soy el cuerpo que él habita, entiendo porque le gusta es mucho más valiente, arriesgado entre otras cosas"

-"Yugi, yo sé que tú también eres todo eso y más... pero Kumiko aún no lo puede ver, te lo dijo porque entenderás que..."

-"estamos aquí faraón"-dijo Isshisu llegando con Kumiko –"lo siento, Yugi Moto, necesitamos hablar con el faraón... Atem"

-"A... Atem"-silabeó Kumiko tocándose los labios como si recordara algo –"...pero amo a Atem y no creo que haya algo que no pueda hacer por él..."

-"¿qué significa esto, Isshisu?"-preguntó Yami en el cuerpo de Yugi mirando a Kumiko, estaba un poco extraña –"¿qué le sucede?"

-"le estoy ayudando a recordar quien fue..."

-"¿quién fue?"

-"sí... verás, faraón, Kumiko Tanaka, no sólo es Kumiko Tanaka, sino que es más que eso, ella es la reencarnación de la doncella Neteb, su esposa"

-"¡¡¿¿¿esposa????!!!!"-gritaron al unísono Yami y Tea

-"Atem... al fin puedo verte, reconocerte..."-dijo Kumiko extendiendo sus manos tocándole la mejilla –"mis recuerdos están aflorando cada vez más... te he estado buscando desde hace tanto, te he necesitado tanto.. "-dijo a punto de besarlo

-"Kumiko... Neteb.. yo también te..."

Isshisu sonrió al verlos, Tea sintió como un rayo le atravesaba la espalda –mi one-san y yo (Mikki y Lime) hubiéramos preferido que le cayera un meteorito, pero ni modo, mucho drama- . Kumiko... bueno Neteb acababa de besar a Atem. Todo su mundo se venía para abajo.

Las antipáticas notitas de Lime: Haiiiii!!!! Empezaremos por los regaños venidos de mi one-san que desde hace meses me reclama ¡Fic! ¡fic! ¡fic! ¬¬ eso me recuerda que aún espero cap. De "El Legado" XD... me he ausentado muchísimo gomen gomen, pero también les estoy trayendo un capítulo interesantísimo al fin se sabe que Kumiko es la reencarnación de la reina Neteb!!!! ¡fiesta!!! ¡que le caiga un meteorito, estrella, cometa, planeta sobre Tea o Rebecca!!! ¬¬ adivinan me caen mal... ah si un dato, dato... el nombre de la reina o faraona es "Neteb" - adoro ese nombre... ¿les suena familiar? Le iba a poner "Presea" pero no iba muy "egipcio" XD, bueno el nombre lo saqué del cartoon "La princesa del Nilo" una de mis caricaturas favoritas - me encanta!! Trata de una princesa llamada Neteb (que sorpresa) quien es hermana de la reina "Nefertari" esposa de Ramses junto a su amigo (en mi opinión son más que eso jijiji sólo que no lo aceptan XD) Merempah tienen que impedir que el faraón sea asesinado, traicionado, etc... muy interesante ¿le gusto el cap? Interesante? Sip, bastante, creo que es el cap central jijiji al fin beso entre Kumiko y Yami - hacen una pareja estupenda!!!!! Son kawaii, lo de Mai TT pobre Joey si que se desesperó un poco XD y ese sujeto ya se sabe quien es y la aparición de Marik O.o ta bien loco.,

Vocabulario:

()Seth: reencarnación de Seto Kaiba, Seth era primo del faraón o sea de Atem que complicado ¿verdad?

()Atem: es el espíritu del rompecabezas de Yugi, quien es un faraón antiguo y su nombre era "Atem" no "Yami"

()eran primos: sip, simple y llanamente Seth y Atem eran primos, sólo que el padre de Seth quería el poder y controló a su hijo para que hiciera lo que él le plazca ¬¬ que amable de su parte

()Anubis: dios egipcio, de la muerte

()Amon: dios egipcio, de la noche

()Ra: dios egipcio, del día

()Mahad: ¿adivinan? La reencarnación del "Dark Magician" -

()Mana: obviamente la reencarnación de la "Dark Magician Girl" como lo comprenderán en la fotito.

()Teana: la llamé antes "Anzu" porque no me acordaba su nombre, pero lo acabo de modificar

()Isis: reencarnación de Isshisu, originalmente ella es la que porta el collar del milenio, sólo que he hecho algunas modificaciones en cuanto al fic.

Canciones dnnb

() - Canción de la peli de Hércules (versión de Walt Disney) la que canta la protagonista "Megara" más conocida como "Meg" a mitad de la peli ¿por qué? Bueno el otro día estaba revisando mis viejos videos y encontré esa cinta XD, me hizo pensar en el fic

Links:

Visiten mi web!!!

¡Avances para el próximo capítulo!!!!: Ahora si, la pelea contra ese sujeto se ve, se descubre cosas BASTANTE interesantes - nuestro "amigo" hace un conjuro y todos dan a parar a un lugar muy... inesperado TT se acerca el final...

Capítulo XII El secreto es revelado


	12. El secreto es revelado

_**Una reencarnación inesperada**_

Cap XI

El secreto es revelado

-"yo, Atem Faraón y Gobernador de Egipto, doy este artículo a mi esposa Neteb, reina de Egipto, el collar y mi espíritu te pertenecerán por siempre a ti"

"A ti..."

-"pronto deliberaremos esta batalla faraón, muy pronto"

-"espera un poco ¡Seth!"

-"¡¡¡¡ATEEEEMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!"

-"¡Kumiko! ¡Kumiko, despierta!!!!"

-"¡¿eh?! ¡¿eh, que sucede?!"

-"Isshisu, está reaccionando"

-"mi señora, al parecer tuvo un recuerdo muy vivido... ¿se encuentra usted bien?"-preguntó Isshisu al lado de Serenity –quien había bajado durante unos minutos, Joey estaba acompañando a Mai- "¿está mejor? Nos asustamos cuando súbitamente se desmayó"

-"¿qué me sucedió? ¿quiénes son ellos?..ah... usted es la anciana de la carpa de adivinación y tú eres... espera un momento, tú no eres quien le entregó la carta a Yugi?"-dijo refiriendose a Natsuki y a Odion

-"Isshisu, se equivoca, mi hermano Noin está muerto, bueno, ella es..."-Isshisu prosiguió, Kumiko se sorprendió ante la noticia de la muerte de Noin

-"yo puedo presentarme, no te preocupes Isshisu"-la anciana comenzó a quitarse el pañuelo rodeaba su cabeza, los aretes largos y las ropas flojas de adivina...

Kumiko se quedó lívida

-"a... abuela... ¿eres tú?

(1)Ano toki kimi wo mamoru kime tano ni

doushite omoideni, dekinai ii darou

dou sugite chika sugite todokanai yo

wasurei yo okute omoeba omou hodo

kimi ga ookiku na atekuyo

nagi nagara sagashisu suketa maigono

kono mono youni

kedo soko niwa eien nande aru wate

dare mo shinji nakereba iitayo subuya ii dare

utani niiteta no kanau

-"hola, mi niña"

-"¿pero como es posible que...?"

Los ojos de Kumiko se empañaron de lágrimas, corrió al encuentro de su abuela a quien hace tanto tiempo no veía, la anciana respondió el abrazo.

-"no puedo creerlo, pero si tú falleciste junto a mí aquel día"

-"y si lo hice, esta visita es sólo temporal, ya que mi labor aún no había acabado en este mundo, mi labor principalmente era unirte con el faraón Atem para que juntos salven al mundo... por esa razón te heredé el colgante que llevas en el cuello, esa pieza lo llevaba consigo la reina, fue el regalo de bodas de parte de nuestro faraón"

-"eso quiere decir que tú lo sabías desde el principio ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?"

La anciana miró a Isshisu, la cual movió la cabeza afirmando algo.

-"me estaba prohibido... cuando fuimos a la exploración de la nueva tumba que habían encontrado, tu abuelo y yo, nos perdimos durante la noche es así que encontramos el colgante y con ellos a los cuidatumbas, la familia de Isshisu; ellos, bueno el padre de Isshisu nos hizo prometer que jamás revelaríamos su existencia y nos dijo que nos lo lleváramos porque Ra lo había dispuesto así"

-"allí les contó que una de sus descendientes sería la reencarnación de la faraona de Egipto, esposa del faraón que esperaban y con ella despertaría ese faraón, para volver a salvar este mundo y el otro; esa pieza le pertenecía a ella, por consiguiente te pertenece a ti"-terminó de relatar la historia Isshisu, Kumiko estaba en un estado de conmoción total, iba a decir algo más, lo único que sus labios alcanzaron decir fue

-"¡¿dónde esta Atem?!"

-"el faraón está hacia el lado de allá, te está esperando"-dijo la anciana señalando el lugar, Kumiko fue hacia la dirección señalada

Ano toki kimi wo mamoru kime tano ni

doushite omoideni, dekinai ii darou

dou sugite chika sugite todokanai yo

wasurei yo okute omoeba omou hodo

kimi ga ookiku na atekuyo

-"te amo"

-"yo también te amo, desde la primera vez que te vi, mi querida Neteb"-dijo el faraón de Egipto, a su dulce esposa quien yacía media dormida en sus aposentos –"aunque tengo que admitir que sentí celos en un primer momento de Mahad... "-se sonrojó al hablar con sinceridad y de las ideas dirigidas anteriormente hacia su sacerdote

-"no veo porque sentiste celos de Mahad"

-"pues... por lo mismo que siempre pasa ¡no creas que no he notado cuando hay asamblea! ¡todos los senadores se voltean a mirarte cuando llegas!"-refunfuñó molesto aumentando más el color de su rostro

-"yo no me quejo cuando las sacerdotizas hacen lo mismo"-dijo divertida guiñándole un ojo –"además Mahad es alguien muy especial casi se podría decir que es de mi familia, es como el hermano que nunca tuve"

-"¡y siempre lo sales defendiendo!"

-"tú comenzaste a hablar de él, oh faraón de Egipto... ponte a pensar si es que Mahad no fuera uno de tus consejeros principales nunca me hubieras co-no-ci-do"-dijo Neteb feliz, Atem miró hacia otro lado

-"esa es una excelente excusa, ¿por qué siempre haces que me arrepienta de lo que digo o hago?"-le preguntó algo resentido

-"pues, porque soy tu esposa y la mujer que amas"-dijo a punto de darle un beso

-"¿Ya... Yami?"

-"... Kumiko"-respondió Yami sonrojándose, recordando que momentos antes ella le habría prácticamente "obligado" a besarla, y él le había correspondido... sorpresivamente después de besarla, ella cayó desmayado entre sus brazos y él sin casi poder reaccionar o hacer algo productivo –también estaba en estado de shock ˆˆU-

-"lo... lo siento, me da mucha vergüenza de tan sólo pensar que yo fui capaz de... de... bueno de lo que hice, sobre todo porque minutos antes Yugi me había dicho que me quería, sin embargo... sin embargo ¡yo te quiero! ¡me gustas mucho!!; no sé si se deba a que soy la reencarnación de tu esposa, pero desde un principio me gustaste, me gustó tu forma de ser... tu convicción, aunque yo no quería aceptarlo... ¡soy tan culpable!"

-"¿y que hay de Yugi? A él también le debes una respuesta"

-"Yugi... bueno, yo... no sé que decir, lo quiero también pero de una manera muy diferente a lo que siento ahora por ti..."-dijo derramando lágrimas sin mirar a los ojos de Yami –"¡por eso es lo que me siento culpable en este momento, quiero respuestas ¡te quiero a ti!!"

Súbitamente...

Sutilmente

"Acabo de sentir la calidez de tu alma"

-"¿por qué me haces esto? ¿me estas torturando acaso? Respondeme, Yami... no puedo hablar" –pensó Kumiko en esos instantes, Yami acababa de abrazarla estrechando su cuerpo contra ella. Ella sólo lloraba, aún sin mirarlo a los ojos –"Sólo puedo pensar en lo mucho que te amo"

-"te ganó la partida..."-sonrió Bakura mirandolo. El hombre de cabello plateado miraba con odio a ambos –Yami y Kumiko- "me da la impresión que esa joya ya no va a ser tuya..."-rió

-"cállate, no me hables estoy de mal humor"-se volteó furioso –"es sólo un pequeño obstáculo en mi plan, no hay porque alarmarse"

-"uy si claro, la reina ya recuperó su memoria, ahora el faraón hará lo mismo ¿no lo crees?"

-"no... si yo puedo impedirlo, conozco a alguien que me puede ayudar, me da la impresión que está cerca de aquí... Marik Ishitar"

El cuarto estaba en calma. Joey agarraba fuertemente la mano de Mai, no quería que nada le sucediera... no comprendía porque pero había llegado a apreciarla enormemente –uy si claro ˆˆ- Mai no sólo era molesta, arrogante, vanidosa, si no era una de las personas más importantes en su vida; por desgracia recién se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Mai cuando ocurrió la tragedia.

Se culpaba enormemente por no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos más antes. Ahora si entendía porque sus amigos le decían que era un "tonto".

Pero eso no importaba ahora. Tenía que hallar una solución para despertarla cuanto antes. Isshisu le había advertido que si no detenían a Marik en un determinando tiempo, Mai moriría.

No podía dejar que eso pasara... tan sólo la idea de pensarlo le causaba un dolor que le estrujaba el corazón, era la primera vez que sentía eso por una persona, no quería perderla, Joey afirmó que daría su vida a cambio por la de Mai y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-"¿estás contento por lo que has hecho, Marik Ishitar?"-le preguntó Shadi

-"¿sigues aquí? En verdad eres una molestia"

-"seguiré aquí hasta que te des cuenta de lo que haces está mal, ya se vio la primera advertiencia de tu perdición, si llegas a la última será demasiado tarde para ti"

-"sabes... no necesito que te entrometas en mis asuntos podría mandarte al reino de sombras ahora mismo si lo quisiera"

-"pero no lo harás"

-"¿estás buscando retarme, acaso Shadi?"-dijo cogiendo el cetro del milenio

-"no, sólo busco advertirte, no puedo interponerme en tu destino o en el destino del faraón pero si puedo advertirte, acabarás mal Marik Ishitar... muy mal"

-"si, ya me lo dijiste, ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta y te mande al reino de sombras como a mi padre y a Noin... espero que no nos volvamos a ver, adiós"-dijo Marik moviendo su mano burlonamente

-"hasta luego, Marik"

-"¿necesitas algo?"-preguntó Serenity ingresando a la habitación donde estaban Joey y Mai –"Joey tengo algo que comentarte

es importante, hermano..."-Serenity miró la escena tristemente –"eh... Miho y los dos niños se van a quedar aquí mientras que ambos salimos"

-"¡cuenta con ello, no nos despegaremos de ella, Joey! ¡puedes estar tranquilo!"-dijo entusiasmada la chica de cabello violeta, los dos niños traían pequeñas banquitas para sentarse

-"Mai..."-susurró Joey antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación junto a su hermana –"por favor no hagan mucho ruido, Mai necesita descansar"-dijo mirando a John y George, quienes se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron

Una vez afuera de la habitación, Joey se apretó los puños antes de que Serenity pudiera decirle algo, ella lo miró muy triste

-"Joey..."

-"si... si hubiera estado en ese lugar... en el momento apropiado esto jamás hubiera sucedido, Mai estaría fastidiandome otra vez como siempre lo hace..."

-"no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie, sólo es culpa de Marik, y que Mai estaba en el momento y lugar inadecuado no te preocupes Yugi la va a salvar"-repuso Serenity con alegría

-"yo no quiero que Yugi la salve, quiero salvarla por mí mismo"

-"no puedes cambiar la historia Joey"

-"lo sé... ¿de que querías hablarme, Serenity? ¿acaso Duke te está molestando?"-dijo levantando más la cabeza. Serenity rió.

-"te equivocas... no es sobre mí si no es sobre Yugi y Kumiko... creo que es conveniente que tú sepas la verdad también, aunque no sea muy buena contándolo como la señorita Isshisu"-surigió ella. Joey se sorprendió un poco pero comenzó a prestarle atención a su hermana menor

LETRERO: SALA DE CONTROL

Kaiba parecía completamente irritado, ¡¡¡porque demonios no habían previsto todo esto!!!! ¡tenía que hacer todo él!! ¡para que les pagaba!!!! Si no fuera suficiente problema el tener que soportar a Isshisu y sus historias raras, los sueños completamente raros sobre ese sacerdote egipcio que se parecía a él y por poco ya se había desmayado las suficientes veces para detallar una minuciosa prescripción medica y los resultados decían que "había estado clínicamente muerto durante 3 minutos"

Mokuba lo miró con ansiedad, sin duda alguna le sucedía algo muy raro a su hermano... se preguntaba que relación podía tener Yugi, esa chica de nombre Kumiko, Isshisu y el sujeto raro.

-"her... hermano, me parece que deberías descansar, no me parece buena idea que te estes enojando por... eh... pequeñeces, además el reporte clínico dice que..."-sugirió Mokuba pero fue cortado rápidamente por un irritado Seto Kaiba

-"¡¡¡Mokuba!!! ¡te he dicho que todas esas idioteces escritas en papel son falsas, completamente, estoy bien ¡¿qué no puedes reconocer a tu hermano que está completamente sano?!"-gritó Kaiba, los tecnicos lo miraron para después seguir trabajando

-"pero dijeron que estuviste clínicamente muerto por 3 minutos, a mi parecer deberías suspender todo esto y regresar a Domino para que te hagan unos examenes"

-"¡NO!! ¡¿de que lado estás?! ¡he llegado muy lejos sólo para retractarme por un problema de salud menor! ¡me siento muy bien!!"

Mokuba suspiró en silencio. Convencer a su hermano era DEMASIADO DIFICIL, por no decir imposible, era la persona más terca en todo el mundo, más fácil iba a ser que Gosaburo Kaiba –su padre adoptivo- volviera a la vida que hacer entrar en razón a Kaiba. Era muy obstinado.

-"disculpe, señor Kaiba"

-"¡que quieres!"

-"los parlantes y el micrófono ya están conectados, puede enviar mensajes a todos los duelistas de la isla"-dijo el empleado alcanzandole un micrófono, Kaiba lo cogió de mala manera, el empleado se retiró discretamente

-"Estamos bastantes retrasados como para tontos prólogos, así que resumiendo lo que iba a decir Yugi y su pareja; Ryou Bakura y su pareja diríganse a la plataforma de duelo ahora mismo ¡si no quieren ser descalificados! El duelo comienza dentro de 15 minutos sin ningún retraso"

-"que manera peculiar de tratar a sus invitados ¿verdad?"-rió Bakura mirándo al hombre de cabello negro a su lado –"¿me imagino o tienes un plan?"

-"¿qué sugieres? Yo tengo el mío, pero puedo aceptar opiniones"-levantó la cabeza mirándolo con los ojos plateados

-"veamos que podemos hacer..."

-"¿la ayudo en algo, su alteza?"-inquirió la niña de cabello rubio un poco desordenado a la hermosa mujer que se hallaba delante suyo

-"ahora no Mana, no te preocupes... ¿qué sabes de Mahad y Seth ya están en la reunión?"-preguntó apresurando su paso a través de su escolta real en los pasillos de palacio

-"bueno del sacerdote Seth... creo que tuvo otra discusión con el faraón así que por el momento está en Nubia junto con su escolta real, al parecer los nubios planeaban otra revolución por ese motivo fue a ver como se puede arreglar la situación... en cuanto a... Mah... digo al maestro"-Mana se sonrojó un poco –"está ya en la reunión, escuché que se iba a adelantar para preparar todo"

-"jeje me parece que haces tu labor escuchando a través de las puertas ¿verdad?"-rió la reina. Mana se sonrojó y no dijo nada –"no te preocupes no le diré a Mahad nada, si..."-se detuvo por un segundo y se agachó para decirle algo en el oído, además acababan de llegar

-"¡¡¡EHHHH!!!! ¡¡¡¡USTED SE EQUIVOCA!! ¡¡A MÍ NO ME GUSTA EL MAESTRO!!!!!!!!"-gritó la niña completamente sonrojada, tenía el rostro como el de una manzana.

Mahad se quedó estático en la puerta... todo el mundo había escuchado el grito de Mana, a la reina le salió una gota.

-"se supone que no debías gritarlo, Mana"-le susurró –"ahora todo el palacio lo sabe... incluyendolo a él"-señaló a Mahad quien todavía estaba completamente frío

Mana estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-"ah.. eh... bienvenida su majestad, el faraón Atem la está esperando en el estrado, no podíamos comenzar la asamblea sin su prese----"-fue cortado porque imprevistamente una carroza invadió el pasillo rompiendo por poco las puertas imperiales

-"¡¡¡¿A que se debe esto??!!!!!"-gritó Mahad dirigiendose a la carroza un poco volcada

-"¡¡Seth!!!"-gritó la reina mirando a uno de sus sacerdotes salir de la carroza levemente herido

-"¡Nubios!!! ¡la revolución ha estallado!! ¡van a atacar Egipto!!!"-fue lo único que dijo Seth tratando de bajar de la carroza. La reina advirtió otra presencia... se extrañó 

-"¡traigan al médico real ya!! ¡hay otra persona en el carro!!!!"-gritó la reina, en ese momento su esposo salía, la gente ya se había comenzado a reunir. Isis y Teana trataron de disuadir a la multitud

-"¿cómo lo sabes?"

-"no lo sé, sólo puedo saberlo"

-"¡la faraona tiene razón.. aquí hay una chica!!"

-"¡¿una chica?!!"

Kaiba se sintió mareado... ¡no, eran patrañas las palabras que se había escrito en ese papel!!. El duelo estaba a punto de comenzar en menos de 10 minutos ¡no podía quedar clínicamente muerto otra vez por 3 minutos!!

Kaiba se desmayó en el pasillo, tratando inútilmente de cogerse a las paredes.

-"Seth... Seth"-preguntó Isis, Seth abrió los ojos lentamente –"¡¿que sucedió?! ¡¿dónde estoy?!"

-"has dormido durante tres días"-le dijo Isis –"estás en tu habitación... no te exaltes, estarás bien"

-"¿los nubios? ¿dónde está ella?"

-"¿ella? Ah si te refieres a la chica que estaba contigo en el carro... no te preocupes ella está bien, estaba mejor que tú, lo que hiciste fue muy valiente de no haberla protegido cuando te atacaban los nubios en estos momentos probablemente estaría muerta"

-"no hice gran cosa"

-"ella te debe la vida Seth, encontramos una de las flechas nubias en una de tus piernas, mientras que ella sólo tiene ligeros razguños"

Seth hizo un gesto de desagrado, no quería que nadie le debiera nada, y menos que él le deba algo a alguien.

-"¡Kaiba!!! ¡¡Kaiba!!! ¿estás bien???!"-gritó Isshisu casi sacudiéndolo

-"¡¡¿dónde está ella?!!"-gritó Kaiba volviendo a la vida instantáneamente

-"¿ella?... ¿de que me estas hablando?"-preguntó Isshisu –"¿estás bien?"

-"s.. si ¡¿el duelo?! ¡cuánto tiempo he estado aquí!"-gritó volviendose a parar con dificultad

-"yo llegué hace un minuto, cuando te encontré ya estabas en el suelo"-le dijo Isshisu –"¿necesitas ayuda?"

-"no... estoy bien... no me gusta deberle favores a las personas y no me gustaría deberle algo a alguien como a ti"-dijo arrogante ya comenzando a caminar. Isshisu hizo un gesto de reproche.

-"Kumiko al parecer es la reencarnación de la faraona de Egipto, la persona que habita dentro de Yugi es el faraón quien era su esposo, su nombre es Atem..."

-"eso quiere decir que... Kumiko en realidad está enamorada de ese espíritu ¿verdad?"-le preguntó Joey –"¿y Yugi? ¿qué pasa con él?"

-"está muy triste, ambos sabemos que a él le gusta mucho Kumiko, mientras que ella por ser la reencarnación de su esposa está enamorada de Atem"-dijo Serenity –"el espíritu le corresponde..."

-"pobre Yugi, y lo peor de todo es que ambas almas habitan en el mismo cuerpo"

-"exactamente, estoy preocupada, Yugi no vaya a perder su duelo por la conmoción todo ha sucedido tan rápido, creo que debes ir a apoyarlo, hermano, ¡Yugi necesita de ti!!"

-"¡¡¡¿Qué estás esperando, rey de los tontos??!!!! ¡¡Yugi te necesita!!!!"-dijo Rebecca llorando, había estado escondida durante todo el rato de que Serenity había estado contando la historia –"¡¡¡El es tu mejor amigo!!! ¡¡¡que esperas ¿una invitación???!!!!!"

-"esta niña... tienes razón, Yugi me necesita no puedo seguir lamentandome de lo que le pasó a Mai... te encargo mucho a Mai, hermanita ¡voy a ir a apoyar a mi mejor amigo!!!"-dijo Joey recuperando sus ánimos

-"¡faltan 5 minutos para que empiece su duelo!! ¡vamos ya!!! ¡Tea y los chicos ya se fueron!! ¡¿qué estás esperando???!!!!"-gritó Rebecca Serenity asintió sin antes sonreír dulcemente, había recuperado a su hermano

-"¡¡¡Ya tonta, no me grites!!!"

-"¡no me digas tonta!!! ¡un día voy a crecer y voy a ser más alta que tú, Joey tonto!!"

-"¡eso ni en tus sueños, niña!!"

Subieron el ascensor que los llevaría al piso más alto donde se llevaría a cabo los duelos. Yami estaba nervioso, mirando a Kumiko, ella también miraba hacia otro lado...

Atem comenzaba a recordar su perfume, ese perfume dulce con olor a rosas blancas que tanto había amado. Tan sólo de verla allí parada a su lado le hacía latir su corazón fuertemente no podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo, aun la seguía amando como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

Aquel día de primavera. El Nilo había crecido considerablemente, y el reflejo se podía ver en las orillas como un suave resplandor primaveral.

-"excelente clima ¿verdad, Mahad?"-preguntó Atem junto a su escolta real –"indica un clima de paz"

-"si, faraón.. le recuerdo que la ceremonia de elección se llevará a cabo la próxima semana, en esa ceremonia numerosas doncellas de todo Egipto se presentarán para que usted elija a una de ellas como esposa"-dijo Mahad mirando su reporte de apuntes –"¿faraón Atem?"

-"Mahad... ¿quién es la chica que está en la rivera del río?"-preguntó curiosamente señalando a una chica más o menos de su edad –tal vez un poco menor- quien se hallaba mojando sus pies en el Nilo mientras que las aves la rodeaban. Era hermosa, largo cabello azabache hasta la cintura el cual brillaba con el hermoso sol y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, su talle era simplemente perfecto.

-"tiene buen ojo, su alteza, su nombre es Neteb... ah... la traje a palacio, somos algo así como parientes"-repuso Mahad mirando la insistencia de Atem

-"¿estás comprometido con ella?"

-"no... no en ese sentido, ella es como mi hermana menor"-le dijo Mahad apresurandose

-"Ku... Kumiko ¿estás nerviosa?"-le preguntó Yami sin dejar de pensar en lo que había recordado

-"no... no lo estoy, estoy bien.. quiero ver a mi abuela"

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Kumiko y Yami vieron al otro hombre que la miraba con insistencia. Con un movimiento casi mecánico cogió la mano de Kumiko, ella se sorprendió pero no dijo nada.

-"buena suerte mi niña..."-dijo Natsuki mirando a Kumiko

-"abuela... ¿qué sucede?"-dijo separándose de Yami por unos segundos

-"el tiempo de estar en la Tierra es limitado, debo irme"-le dijo dulcemente –"por favor gana este duelo, vence a ese sujeto, tú y el faraón son las únicas personas quienes lo pueden salvar, destruye la personalidad malvada de Marik Ishitar y rescátalo"

-"abuela..."-dijo Kumiko llorando, las manos que había cogido anteriormente comenzaron a desvanecerse –"adiós, abuela, muchas gracias por todo" 

-"se.. se desvaneció"-dijo Duke frotándose los ojos –"no... no puedo creerlo"

-"yo tampoco"-dijo Tristán

-"ha cumplido su misión ¿no es así?"-preguntó Tea a Odion, quien le respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza –"ahora puede descansar en paz"

-"¡Llegué!!"-gritó Kaiba... el reloj apuntaba un minuto antes de la hora indicada. Kaiba llegaba con 50 000 médicos siguiéndolo, todo parecía indicar que Isshisu había dado parte a Mokuba que Kaiba se había desmayado en uno de los pasillos, y el niño le había dicho a los médicos que lo siguieran así él se rehusara o incluso si los llegaba a despedir.

-"¿Kaiba ¿estas bien?"-preguntó Yami a Kaiba quien se terminaba de sacar a un médico del brazo

-"Isshisu me las va a pagar ¡como se atreve a hacerme esto!!"-gritó enfurecido –"¡claro que estoy bien!!"

-"¡¿cómo no va a estar bien si se quita a los médicos de encima como parásitos?!"-preguntó Tristán burlonamente, Tea le dio un codazo, Kumiko estaba limpiándose las lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos verdes

-"¿estás bien, Kumiko?"

-"si, Yami no te preocupes, hay que comenzar con el duelo... le prometí a mi abuela que lo ganaría, no puedo defraudarla"-levantó la cabeza sonriendo –"vamos, hay que ganar como solíamos hacerlo antes"

-"si, Kumiko"

Ambas parejas de duelistas subieron. En eso llegaban Joey y Rebecca...

-"¡¡Yugi!!!!!!!!"-gritó Joey con toda su alma. Yami se dio la vuelta –"¡estoy aquí!! ¡para desearte la mejor de las suertes, mi mejor amigo!!! ¡no te preocupes... todo saldrá bien!!! ¡toma esto!"

Joey le lanzó una de sus cartas. Yami la recibió. El pequeño Yugi sonrió a su mejor amigo dentro del cuerpo que ahora ocupaba Yami.

-"gracias Joey, no departe mía si no departe de Yugi, él está muy contento de que estes aquí apoyándolo"-dijo Yami 

-"así tendrás una parte mía jugando en este duelo, amigo"-dijo Joey levantando los dedos en forma de "v" diciendo "victoria" –"sólo gánale a ese sujeto"

-"gracias, Joey... "-dijo Kumiko –"cualquiera que haya sido la carta que le hayas dado a Yugi debe hacer sido la correcta"

-"de nada, faraona"-rió Joey. Kumiko se sorprendió un poco, pero sonrió

-"¡vamos a dar inicio a la batalla entre el equipo de Yugi Moto y el equipo de Ryou Bakura!"-gritó el encargado del duelo.

-"creo que ya es hora de que se sepa la verdad... faraón Atem"-dijo el sujeto de largo cabello negro sacándose la capucha dando a conocer su rostro, todos se sorprendieron... tenía largo cabello negro con ojos plateados, hermosos. Era delgado, tenía una contextura atletica.

De pronto una nube de sombras comenzó a aparecer.

-"bienvenido al reino de sombras, faraón"-dijo Némesis

-"¡¿quién eres tú?!"-preguntó Kumiko

-"mi nombre, hermosa faraona es Némesis..."

-"Némesis... un momento, tú no eres el sacerdote que..."

-"exactamente, que llegue al suicidio con tal que el faraón Atem muriera, quería poseerte, te deseaba pero como no lo pude conseguir decidí que tú no podías ser de ninguno de los dos..."

-"tu eres el culpable de... de que Atem muriera"

Kumiko se quedó en estado de conmoción. Ya no era Kumiko si no más bien la antigua faraona.

-"¿Némesis también puede invocar al reino de sombras? ¡vaya, esto si no me lo esperaba!"-rió Marik desde su escondite –"creo que va a ser más interesante de lo que yo había pensado"

-"dentro de 5 milenios resurgiré nuevamente junto a mis antiguos poderes para recuperar lo que es mío y lo que siempre me pertecenió, cuando se den cuenta será demasiado tarde, juró que por el poder de () Anubis, () Amon-Ra resurgiré como una sombra oscura que traerá penumbras y desgracias para todos los que alaban al faraón Atem de Egipto"

-"ese es el escrito que encontramos en la tumba egipcia"-dijo Kaiba –"¿qué significa todo esto?"

-"ya han trascurrido 5 milenios desde aquel entonces, era lógico que renaciera para poder reclamarte"

-"Némesis... me llama la atención ese nombre"-dijo Yami –"ya lo había escuchado antes..."

-"él era tu antiguo sacerdote de Amón"-dijo Isshisu apareciendo, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron detrás de ella.

-"eres el fin del mundo, lo fuiste en el pasado... ¿no es cierto?"-le pregunto Neteb a Némesis

-"eso es verdad faraona.. con la muerte del faraón el sol de Egipto se esconde, pero no sólo fue la muerte "corporal" del faraón sino que su espíritu fue encerrado en el rompecabezas del milenio, eso era algo que no tenía previsto; y ese hecho es lo que produce que ahora estemos aquí"

-"¿a que te refieres?"

-"yo sabía que tu reencarnarías algún día solo me bastaba esperar un poco para así poder conquistar tu corazón, sin embargo no preví cuando el espíritu de Atem fue encerrado y Seth reencarnara"-explicó

-"¿Seth??? ¿reencarnó?"-Kumiko miró a Kaiba, quien tenía una cara peor que muerto, cualquiera juraría que se desmayaría al instante, todos los presentes lo miraban

-"¡Ustedes están hablando locuras!! ¡si no empiezan con el duelo ahora mismo, los descalificaré!!"-gritó histéricamente

-"Esto es más importante que cualquier juego de cartas, Kaiba... es sobre tu pasado también"-le reclamó Isshisu

-"¡¡¡yo no tengo ese pasado del que tanto hablan!!! ¡soy Seto Kaiba!! ¡no esa persona de la que tanto hablan!!!"

-"la clave era que Atem y yo nos encontráramos, así él recuperaría sus memorias y te venceríamos justo en este duelo, eso era lo que quería mi abuela..."-dijo sin pensar Kumiko.

Los amigos de Yugi se habían quedado boquiabierta escuchando toda la historia, no sabían que decir...

-"pero aún así... aún así no voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya y me arrebates otra vez a Atem como lo hiciste hace tanto tiempo, ¡¡no lo voy a permitir!!!!"-Kumiko gritó

Tan pronto se escuchó el gritó, los dioses egipcios aparecieron...

-"¿pero que demonios??"-gritó Kaiba sintiendo que Obelisk había tomado forma, lo mismo sucedía con Sliffer de la baraja de Yugi y El dragón alado de Ra de la baraja de Marik.

-"¡¿qué está sucediendo???!! ¡¿esto estaba dentro de tus planes?!"-gritó Bakura mirando a Némesis

-"es algo imprevisto, pero que puedo manejar, después de todo la reina era una excelente hechicera..."

-"¡¡Kumiko!!! ¡¡Kumiko!!! ¡¿qué haces?!"-gritó Yami sacudiendola sin hallar respuestas, sólo ella pronunciaba palabras extrañas

-"el poder de la reina es enorme..."-dijo Isshisu –"creo que tenemos que prepararnos para lo peor..."

-"no puedo creerlo, esto es el poder que posee la reina... sólo una persona es capaz de convocar a los tres dioses egipcios con su voluntad, siempre pensé que era Atem o Seth, pero me equivoqué era la reina"-resumió Marik –"ahora que se puede avecinar..."

Los artículos del milenio presentes comenzaron a brillar moviendose, como también queriendo participar en el espectáculo que se estaba dando.

-"los articulos fueron creados especialmente para proteger al faraón y a usted, reina"- Había dicho Mahad a Neteb una vez

-"Mahad... Atem..."-pronunció Kumiko aún en su estado –"ayúdenme..."

-"¡¿¿EHHH???!! ¡miren!!"-gritó Rebecca, el Dark Magician se hizo presente tanto de la baraja de Yugi como la de Némesis

-"Ma... Mahad"

-"¿Mahad?"-preguntó Yami con Kumiko en brazos

-"ya era hora de encontrarnos otra vez, sus majestades..."-dijo el Dark Magician mente a mente... –"cumpliré su deseo mi reina; espero que sepa lo que está haciendo"

-"si... Mahad gracias"

De pronto una luz cegadora proveniente de los tres dioses egipcios y los artículos invadió el lugar...y a todos los presentes.

Yami sintió algo que lo apresionaba de la cintura y lo jalaba, como una especie de portal interdimensional, no soltó a Kumiko quien se había desmayado después de "conversar con Mahad".

Súbitamente oscuridad... una puerta llena de luz... otra vez, luz brillante... Yami abrió los ojos, junto con todos sus amigos –léase Tea, Joey, Tristán- pero que sucede... ya no era Yami, si no el mismo Yugi ¿no entendía? ¿qué había pasado allí?

Un desierto... arena, un oasis, era lo único que había visto... y a lo lejos una ciudad. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el cuerpo de Kumiko entre los brazos.

-"¡¿qué sucedió?!"-gritó Duke abriendo lentamente los ojos 

-"¡¿dónde están los demás?!"-gritó Rebecca frotándose los ojos, sólo vió a tres personas delante de ella: Duke, el réferi y Odion –"han desaparecido"

-"no lo creo... ¿qué pudo haber pasado? No entendía ni una palabra de lo que hablaban... Kumiko se puso muy extraña y luego"

-"el señor Kaiba también ha desaparecido"-dijo el réferi disipando la nube de humo que se había formado –"señor Kaiba... señor Kaiba responda..."-llamaba por una radio, se escuchaba interferencia, como si la señal no existiera 

-"¡hermano!"-gritó Mokuba entrando de golpe –"¿dónde están todos?"

-"no lo sabemos, joven Mokuba han desaparecido"

-"ellos no han desaparecido"-dijo Odion –"han sido trasladados a..."

-"Kumiko... Kumiko despierta..."

-"no hay respuesta, está completamente inconsciente"-dijo Tea cubriendose la vista –"Yugi está en la misma condición"

-"pero ¿dónde demonios estamos?"-preguntó Joey –"¿es un desierto? ¿qué pasó con la isla de Kaiba?"

-"no lo sé... pero creo que somos los únicos en este lugar... si no más recuerdo aquella luz nos arrastró con una gran fuerza, de pronto fue como si pasaramos a través de un túnel oscuro y súbitamente la luz... no recuerdo más"

-"tantas palabras me confunden... creo que después caímos sin paracaídas... bueno yo lo sentí así"

-"ah..."-dijo Yugi comenzando a despertar –"¿q... que estoy haciendo aquí?"

-"¡Yugi!!!"-gritó Tea de alegría –"¡despertaste!!"

-"¿Tea? ¿Joey?... ¡¿dónde está Kumiko?!"-dijo exaltado viendo el cuerpo de la chica sobre la arena –"recuerdo que yo la tenía entre los brazos, ví un desierto, un oasis y a los lejos una ciudad... antes de cerrar los ojos"

-"¡¿Una ciudad?!!!"-gritaron al unísono Tea y Joey –"¡¿hay civilización cerca de aquí?!"

-"pero... ¿dónde es aquí exactamente?"-preguntó Joey mareandose aún más –"¿dónde estamos?... creo que lo mejor será caminar hacia esa ciudad y buscar un teléfono o algo así ¿hacia donde era?"

-"hacia allá"-Yugi señaló al horizonte –"bueno eso creo"

-"¡genial! ¡estamos perdidos en medio de la nada! ¡y para colmo con una chica desmayada!!"

Se escucharon el ruido de unos caballos. Los tres se preguntaron de donde provenían. Yugi vió una sombra a lo lejos que se estaba acercando... no... no podía ser ¿estaba soñando?... ¿eso significaba que Joey y Tea también estaban soñando?

Pero era imposible... la persona que se estaba acercando, era él mismo.

Kaiba abrió los ojos, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Un momento ¡¿qué hacía él allí?! Lo último que recordaba era que había sido envuelto por una brillante luz de allí nada...

Cogió su radio y comenzó a marcar una frecuencia, pero sin respuesta como si no existiera la frecuencia que trataba de conectar, lo intentó dos veces sin respuesta, iba a intentarlo una tercera vez cuando...

Una ciudad en llamas a lo lejos... 

-"¡¿una ciudad?! ¡en medio del desierto!"

Corrió al encuentro de la misteriosa ciudad, pero cuando corría se detuvo en seco.. vió a un hombre muy parecido a él con una muchacha de cabello plateado montados en un caballo, quienes huían de la ciudad... ¿qué significaba eso? Peor aún las ropas que vestían no eran "normales". ¿Dónde había ido a parar Seto Kaiba?

-"¿quién eres tú?"-preguntó Yugi a la misteriosa figura montada en una carroza

-"que ropas tan extrañas usan"-fue el comentario que escucharon dandose a conocer la figura...

Era Atem

-"¿qué le sucedió a esa chica?"-preguntó mirando a Kumiko 

-"está desmayada"-dijo Joey sin darle importancia

-"necesita atención médica, acompáñenme la llevaremos a la ciudad"-dijo Atem bajando del carro y cargando a Kumiko, Tea y Joey subían a la carroza. Yugi miraba preocupado como Atem cargaba a Kumiko ¿qué sucedía? ¿por qué ya no sentía el espíritu de Yami dentro de él... ¿acaso, Atem era Yami ahora? Y si fuera así ¿por qué no los había reconocido? Y la pregunta que más le llamaba la atención ¿por qué no reconoció a Kumiko? ¿estaban en el antiguo Egipto?

Partieron con rumbo hacia donde antes Yugi le había indicado a Joey minutos antes.

-"me parece que le tienes un gran aprecio"-dijo Atem a Yugi

-"¿eh? ¿qué? ¿qué quieres decir?"

-"me refiero a esta chica, no has dejado de mirarla desde que partimos ¿es importante para ti?"

-"si, es la persona más importante para mí"

-"comprendo"

Tea miró triste cuando Yugi dijo con firmeza que la persona más importante para él era Kumiko, aunque ella ya lo sabía, nada se podía hacer.

Kumiko abrió los ojos, vió nubladamente el rostro de Atem, él se dio cuenta justo antes de que se volviera a quedar inconsciente.

-"es hermosa..."

-"¿dijiste algo?"-le preguntó Yugi

-"no, no nada"

Las puertas se abrieron para recibir al faraón de Egipto. Dieron los primeros avisos de que llegaba, los consejeros se apresuraron a recibirlo. Mahad fue el primero.

-"faraón Atem, nos tenía muy preocupados, salir a pasear por el desierto no es cosa de suerte... ¿quiénes son ellos?"-preguntó mirando a los tres acompñantes que venían con Atem y más a la chica quien estaba desmayada en sus brazos

Era muy extraño. El niño –porque Mahad lo veía como un niño- era muy parecido a Atem se podría decir que eran hermanos, la chica de cabello marrón era como si fuera Teana, y el otro chico era Jonouchi, se sorprendió aún más al ver a la chica en los brazos de Atem... ¿era Neteb?

-"¡Mahad! ¡respondeme!"

-"¡¿¿si faraón??! ¿qué desea?"

-"te estoy diciendo que ella necesita atención médica ¿puedes llevarla a algún aposento?"-dijo señalando a Kumiko

-"si claro..."

Sonaron las trompetas aluciendo que el faraón Atem haría su entrada a la sala principal. Atem entró seguido de toda su escolta de consejeros y sacerdotes.

-"ya saben porque hemos traído a estos forasteros a nuestro palacio"

-"faraón ¿no sospechará que son espías provenientes de Asiria o Nubia?"-dijo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos plateados, todo indicaba que era Némesis

-"lo dudo... ya me habría dado cuenta de ello, Némesis... ¿qué opinas Seth?"

-"tendría que verlos primero... además que me preguntas a mí, tú eres el faraón de Egipto"-dijo sarcástico –"si no tienes a quien preguntar, preguntales a tus consejeros"

En esos entraron Joey, Tea y Yugi... todos se admiraron por las ropas que traían y sobre todo el parecido que tenía –el niño- con el faraón y los dos chicos con los consejeros.

-"ciudadanos, he aquí a nuestros invitados... por favor sientense"-dijo Atem tratando de calmar los ánimos –"Mahad ¿y la otra chica?"

-"está bien... más bien ella..."

Kumiko entró a la sala, estaba muy nerviosa, Yugi le había explicado brevemente que estaban por algun motivo en el antiguo Egipto, que después verían la manera de salir... pero no estaba nerviosa porque estaban en el antiguo Egipto, si no más bien porque en esos momento iba a ver a quien sería "su esposo", todo el palacio le resultaba familiar esa era la razón por la cual no se había perdido, como si supiera realmente hacia donde ir.

-"parece que después de todo si, soy la reencarnación de tu esposa, Atem"-pensó en esos momentos Kumiko avanzando. Todas las personas de la asamblea se pusieron de pie por alguna extraña razón –sólo podían ponerse de pie frente a la familia real.

-"ella está aquí"-terminó de decir Mahad asombrándose porque la corte se había puesto de pie, incluso el mismo Atem...

No lo podía ocultar, le llamaba la atención, era muy atractiva.. pero no sólo por eso, si no que había algo que llamaba su atención. No podía decir que era. Atem se sentó y con él su corte.

Yugi no dejaba de mirar a Atem, eso significaba que Atem era Yami, pero... ¿y su esposa? ¿acaso, Kumiko no era idéntica a su esposa? ¿por qué no la habría reconocido? Yugi comprendió que Atem se estaba sintiendo ligado a Kumiko, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente tenía que permanecer callado, algo le decía eso. Habría que dar un tiempo, un tiempo para encontrar la manera de volver a su tiempo y a su mundo.

Las antipáticas notas de Lime: Merezco un castigo de los grandes, comenzaré ¡¡lo siento!!! No había avanzado nadita el fic, pero ya lo terminé (el cap) espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tan interesante y tan... extraño se descubre TODO!!! Muchas gracias a las personas del foro de pika por apoyarme a seguir el fic, es que como ya no me dejaban comentarios pensé que a nadie le interesaba el fic y lo dejé de lado, pero sus palabras me han animado a seguir escribiendo, muchas muchas gracias de verdad y sigan leyendo el fic que lo han trasladado al foro de fanfiction uff, voy a tener que actualizar más seguido, y no se olviden de dejar algun comentario, tomatazo, queja, etc... serán siempre bienvenidos voy a estar pendiente de ello... que más contando de mi vida, este es mi ultimo año en el cole... y sin pensarlo ya han trascurrido 3 años desde que empecé el fic O.O como pasa volando el tiempo y las ideas no puedo creerlo no lo hubiera logrado sin el apoyo incondicional de los lectores y amigos cibernéticos que aunque ya no me conecte muy seguido siguen allí apoyandome en todo... gracias también a mi one-san Mikki chan, este capítulo va dirigido especialmente a ti por tu cumpleaños!!! tambien es por fiestas patrias (28 de julio) Espero que te guste y no me mates (aun no masacro a Kaiba jajaja) mentira. Y bueno el capítulo anterior casi me asesinas por dejarlo... eh... interesante... que más... a mi Neko (Chibineko) a quien no veo desde hace años (ta con chamba la neko) pero siempre lee mi fic aun espero tu fic de Yugi XD—a Bure ¡¡lee!!!! A Sofía Card Captors ¡¡lee!!!! A Sha chan ¡¡lee!! (las tres aprovechen que tan de vacations pa leer el fic ¬¬ Bure ya me lo prometió)

Les dejo una imagen que seguro les va a encantar -

Visiten mi web!!!!!!!!!! Y me dicen que opinan, acabo de actualizar

http://es. 

Vocabulario:

()Anubis: Dios Egipcio, de la muerte

()Amon-Ra: Corrección, Amon-Ra es un dios XD, yo lo desglocé y me salieron dos jajaja

Canciones: mi parte favorita:

(1) Myself : de Full Moon wo sagashite - adoro esa canción, pero es la versión cantada por Takuto, muy linda, muy emotiva, habla acerca de que va a proteger a esa chica, porque la recuerda o algo así XD mi japonés no es perfecto, ah si el romanji lo hice escuchando la canción así que puede haber algún error.

¡Avances para el próximo capítulo!!!!: Atem se siente atraído hacia Kumiko, y ella no es la excepción, ocurren misteriosas declaraciones y se sabe más del pasado de Kaiba y Seth. Isshisu también interviene y se sabe de todos los que fueron arrastrados por el poder de la faraona. Lo que desencadena una batalla por el mismo cuerpo.

Capítulo XIII Batalla final: Atem contra Yugi


	13. Batalla final: Atem contra Yugi

_**Una reencarnación inesperada**_

Cap XIII

Batalla final: Atem contra Yugi

Mahad suspiró.

Era extraño, realmente EXTRAÑO. Unos desconocidos habían ido a parar a palacio, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que el niño –Yugi- era muy parecido a su faraón, casi se podría decir que eran hermanos ¡eso era imposible!! ¡Atem era hijo único!!. El chico más alto, era también relativamente parecido a Jonouchi... sin mencionar a la chica de cabello corto que los acompañaba, era idéntica a Teana.

Dio otro suspiro, de pronto se percató de otra presencia.

-"¡¡Mana!!!!!!! ¡sal de allí!!!!"-gritó

-"je, je lo siento maestro..."-se disculpó la niña saliendo de su escondite.

-"¿por qué no me sorprende esto?"-se sobó la cabeza –"¿dónde están los forasteros?"-le preguntó a la niña, dejando de lado los papiros que había estado revisando

-"¡¿pero por qué me lo preguntas a mí?!"-dijo inocentemente –"¿acaso no es usted quien debería saberlo?"-le dijo con la misma inocencia. Mahad dio otro suspiro de resignación –"eh... bueno, el niño ¡que se llama Yugi! Está con los dos chicos en una habitación dada por el faraón..."

-"pero hay dos chicas... ¿a quien te refieres?"

-"eh... bueno la más bonita no sé donde está"-dijo la niña sonriendo –"cuando digo la más bonita me refiero a la chica de cabello negro, a quién fascinó a todos en la corte y.. además al..."

-"si, si ya entendí..."

Mahad dio otro suspiro. Mana siempre hablaba de más. Esa otra chica, era también parecida a Neteb, sacudió su cabeza ¡¿no podía ser verdad?! ¡¿Cómo puede asegurarlo?! ¡no la había visto desde hace años!.. pero sin duda sería igual que la chica llamada Kumiko –o por lo menos muy parecida-

-"yo no sé, pero creo que el faraón Atem... bla bla"-seguía hablando Mana, Mahad no le prestaba mucha atención

-"¿has visto a Jonouchi y a Teana?"-le preguntó

-"nop... lo último que supe de ellos fue que estaban en Quadesh haciendo una cita con el rey Hitita, pero eso fue alrededor de tres días..."

-"entiendo... Mana ¿crees que puedas encontrar a Ne... digo a la chica de cabello negro? Necesito hablar con ella"

Mana lo miró un tanto enojada. Mahad parpadeó... ¿que pasó? ¿fue algo que dijo?. Mana aceptó de mala manera, y dejó la habitación en silencio, algo que no era muy común en ella. Mahad no comprendió.

Kumiko caminó apresurándose por los pasillos del palacio, no sabía exactamente hacia donde dirigirse, pero algo le decía que estaba en el camino correcto. Se encontró sin salida al frente se encontraba una gran estatua del dios Horus, presionó suavemente sobre una piedra saliente que había en la base y se abrió una puerta secreta. Se sorprendió un poco, pero algo le decía que entrara, ella lo hizo.

Pasando un oscuro corredor, que sólo era iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas se encontraban tres estatuas, Math, la diosa de la armonía, que regía el bienestar de Egipto, su contraparte la serpiente Apopis, dios del caos... en medio de ellos estaba otra estatua, era Hathor, diosa del amor.

Súbitamente, se percató de que una sombra estaba detrás de él, se volteó rápidamente. La figura salió de las sombras. Era Atem.

-"lo... lo siento"-se disculpó –"te he interrumpido"-explicó dándose cuenta de que Atem había estado allí antes que ella –"pero, yo no.. no sabía que..."

-"¿quién eres?"-le preguntó Atem –"¿por qué conoces este lugar?"-inquirió –"sólo Mahad y yo lo conocemos, dudo mucho que él te lo haya dicho"

-"te... te equivocas, pero no puedo explicártelo... yo... yo también lo conocía, por razones que no conozco, ni si quiera, ni si quiera sé como llegué aquí"

-"dudo mucho que seas una espía... pero hay algo en ti, que no sé si es bueno o malo que me llama"-le respondió, Atem había encarcelado a Kumiko contra la pared, ella se sonrojó un poco, le hizo recordar la vez en que Yami había hecho lo mismo en el presente con la intención de besarla y ella lo empujó evitando el suceso.

-"no... no... no sé a que se deba"-titubeó, sintiendo que era inevitable el momento, débilmente tratando de evitarlo.

Kumiko esquivó la mirada de Atem sobre ella, él le agarró la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo otra vez.

-"¿por qué huyes de mí? Puedo sentir el miedo que recorre por todo tu cuerpo ¿te doy miedo? ¿estás asustada?"-le preguntó cuando sus labios estaban casi a milímetros de los de ella

-"no... estas equivocado, es sólo que..."

Kumiko no pudo continuar más, Atem acababa de besarla, ella sin querer había comenzado a corresponder el beso.. ¡no quería!!! ¡quería detenerlo!!! ¡pero no podía!!! Los sentimientos que la invadían en ese momento eran inevitables...

Teana y Jonouchi estaban discutiendo, mientras que él último trataba de dirigir la carroza que los llevaba, al parecer una tormenta de arena los había desorientado un poco. Teana le reclamaba a Jounouchi por lo sucedido, y el aludido aclamaba que no había sido su culpa.

-"¡por eso es que...!! Jonouchi ¡para el carro!!!"-gritó Teana, Jonouchi le increpaba que no lo haría sólo porque ella se lo decía –"¡¡tonto!!! ¡hay una persona allí tirada!!!!"-gritó

Jonouchi paró de repente haciendo que casi volcara el carro, Teana bajó apresurada, se sorprendió al ver a la persona quien había estado tirada sobre la arena.

-"¡Es Seth!!"-gritó Jonouchi –"¿pero que está haciendo aquí??"

-"no lo sé... pero lo más extraño es... ¿por qué está vestido así?"-se preguntó ella... Efectivamente no era Seth, si no más bien Seto Kaiba, quien estaba desmayado en medio del desierto

-"creo que se ha ido a uno de esos festivales que tienes que ir disfrazados, pero que disfraz más barato, ¡¿no pudo costearse otro?! ¡y claro, ahora seguro quiere que lo llevemos en la condiciones que se encuentra!"-refunfuñó Jonouchi

-"¡calla, Jonouchi! ¡no podemos cuestionar sus... eh... actos! ¡vamos ayúdame a llevarlo a la carroza! ¡Jonouchi! ¡no pudo sola!!"-gritó Teana

-"si que eres exasperante"

-"¡¿qué has dicho??!"

-"no, nada, nada... ya me callo"

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba Isshisu junto a Tristán, él último la había seguido –no podía hacer otra cosa- aunque no comprendiese nada acerca de las reencarnaciones o "alter ego"

-"eh... señorita Isshisu ¿dónde estamos?"

-"estamos en Egipto"

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿EGIPTO????????!!!!!!!!!!"-gritó Tristán, lo que provocó que muchos de los comerciantes y pobladores que habían alrededor de ellos se voltearan a mirarlo

-"no grites,... si estamos en Egipto, pero un Egipto muy diferente, estamos en el Egipto cuando el faraón Atem reinaba... hemos retrocedido en el tiempo gracias al poder de la faraona"-explicó

Tristán sudó en frío, eran demasiadas presiones para un solo día... eso quería decir que había sido arrastrado por arte de magia y había caído junto a Isshisu y ¿sus amigos? ¿dónde estaba? ¿acaso él e Isshisu eran los únicos que habían sido arrastrados a un pasado desconocido para él? Era extraño...Únicamente podía recordar que una luz muy brillante envolvió a Tea y a Joey quienes estaban a su lado en ese momento, para después desaparecer.

-"el poder de la faraona es impresionante, se requiere de mucho poder al trasladar por el tiempo a una persona, pero ella al parecer lo hizo con todos"

-"¿a que te refieres con... todos?"-preguntó saliendo de sus conclusiones

-"a tus amigos, a nosotros, a Seto Kaiba, al faraón, a Ryou Bakura y a Némesis, por supuesto"-siguió explicando –"jamás me hubiera imaginado tal poder en una sola persona"

-"¿Kumiko es impresionante? ¿eso es lo que dices?"

-"vaya si que eres algo irrespetuoso, trátala con respeto, ella es una faraona"

-"si, si lo que sea... no entiendo muy bien eso, de las reencarnaciones y menos que Yugi es un faraón o lo que dijiste hace rato... ¿qué.. que estás haciendo?"-se cortó a sí mismo, Isshisu acababa de coger dos caballos –los cuales aparentemente tenían dueño –"a eso se llama robar sabías"

-"los necesitamos para encontrarlos"

-"¿encontrar a quien?"

-"al faraón, y a la faraona"

Kumiko dejó de besar a Atem. Respiró un poco, abrió los ojos lentamente, él los tenía cerrados aún... Atem se acercó a Kumiko tratando de besarla otra vez, ella sin darse cuenta Atem había cogido su cabello con una mano, esta vez fue muy diferente... Ella lo apartó suavemente.

-"¿qué sucede?"-le preguntó él –"¿no deseas continuar con esto?"

-"es suficiente"-dijo ella –"¿qué puede decir tu esposa con respecto a esto?... Po... porque si... si yo fuera ella, yo..."-se detuvo al mirar que él lo miraba extrañado

-"¿es... esposa? ¿de que estás hablando? ¡Yo aún no me caso!"-dijo Atem

Kumiko se quedo sorprendida... ¿qué no estaba casado? ¿y su encarnación? ¿acaso que no era ella la reencarnación de su esposa?? No comprendía nada.

-"¿te sorprendiste? ¿por qué soy faraón y aún no me caso? Pues es porque aún no encuentro a la mujer adecuada para mí... no he conocido a nadie hasta ahora lo suficientemente especial para casarme"-le explicó a la sorprendida Kumiko –"pero... contigo es un caso muy diferente"-asumió cogiendo la barbilla otra vez de ella –"me da la impresión de haberte conocido antes"

-"pe... pero... yo... no..."

-"no me temas... por favor, no me temas, lo último que quiero es darte miedo"

-"no puedo"

-"¿eh?"

-"no puedo, no puedo volver a besarte"

-"¿por qué dices eso?"

-"porque estoy segura que si te vuelvo a besar una vez más... no sé hasta donde podríamos llegar, no puedo hacerle eso a Yugi... además..."

-"¿te refieres al niño que viene contigo?"-dijo Atem –"entiendo... ¿quién es él para ti? ¿qué significa en tu vida?"

-"no me lo preguntes, que no puedo responderte... Yugi verás.. él es alguien muy lindo, es amable, comprensivo, tímido y algunas veces hasta algo torpe, sin embargo es un buen niño"-Atem se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda –"pero... pero.. yo no lo amo, lo quiero si, pero no lo amo..."

Atem se detuvo, la miró en silencio.

-"lo que quiero decir es que... es que... yo no amo a otra persona que no seas tú, Atem... quiero decir Yami, te amo... te amo con todo mi corazón... ¿lo recuerdas? Te prometí que te ayudaría a descubrir quien eres... a recordar tu pasado, a ti mismo, pero no lo recuerdas, porque lo que digo aún no sucede, ni sucederá en esta vida... sin embargo te amo"-lloró –"no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, más que en la persona a quien más amo en mi vida"

-"no entiendo muy bien lo que estás diciendo, pero..."

-"Atem, por favor, protégeme, no me dejes sola"

-"no... no lo haré, no sé si es amor lo que siento por ti, pero sin duda es algo muy especial"-Atem la abrazó, Kumiko volvió a sentir el calor del cuerpo de Yami –porque sin dudar era él- 

Súbitamente...

Sutilmente

"Acabo de sentir la calidez de tu alma"

-"eres la persona más especial para mí... te amo"

-"¿no la han visto?"-preguntó Yugi a Joey. Joey movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negándolo –"¿qué raro? ¿dónde se habrá metido? Estoy preocupado"

-"no te preocupes, Yugi, Kumiko está bien"-lo animó Tea –"seguro se perdió en el palacio ¿quién sabe?"

-"no la he visto desde que terminó esa asamblea, tampoco he visto a Atem... eso me angustia aún más..."

Joey salió repentinamente, diciendo que iría a buscar algo para comer y tal vez si encontraba a Kumiko, por allí. El ruido de la puerta se escuchó por toda la habitación.

-"¿por qué te angustia tanto, Yugi? Me refiero, no hay nada de malo de que bueno, estén juntos, si es que lo están"-dijo incómoda –"de todas formas, Atem es el faraón y Kumiko la reencarnación de su esposa ¿no?"

-"tú no sabes, Tea... no sabes lo que se siente cuando la persona a quien amas, ama a alguien más... es duro, me duele, me duele que Kumiko esté con Atem... porque sé que no puedo ser rival de él, eso significa que me tengo que hacer a un lado, me duele, me duele por dentro"

-"¿en verdad estás enamorado de ella ¿no es así?"-le preguntó Tea sombría, mirando sus manos, las cuales se habían convertido en puños

-"si, siento que realmente estoy enamorado de ella... la amo desde el primer día en que la ví, amo su sonrisa, su peculiar forma de ser, todo de ella..."

-"pues, entonces deberías... deberías... pelear por ella... no renuncies a ella ¡Yugi!"-dijo Tea comenzando a llorar –"porque si te vas a rendir tan fácilmente, entonces no eres el Yugi que yo conozco... no..."

-"Te... Tea ¿por qué estás llorando?"

(1) Aquí estoy, tú también aunque sea en la imaginación, baby

Esta vez quiero ser la luna llena que te espera y te ilumina

Como amiga te he sido fiel, ahora te llevo en la piel

sé que no va a suceder pero lo puedo soñar

Te miro solos los dos

como el aire que está flotando libre en la inmensidad

Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo, eres mi ángel en paz

Déjame volar a tu lado quiero estar

Tus alas me llenan el alma

-"entonces no eres el Yugi que yo conozco, no eres el Yugi del que me he enamorado"

Yugi se quedó helado.. ¿QUÉ ACABABA DE DECIRLE TEA?????? ¿ELLA ESTABA ENAMORADA DE ÉL? Era imposible, su amiga de la infancia se le acababa de declarar, era muy diferente a la declaración de Rebecca, era Tea, una de sus mejores amigas.. ¿no se había dado cuenta en todo este tiempo?

Tu sello de amor, lo llevo en la piel

Ser sólo amigos no es fácil baby

Despertar es un dolor

si no es verdad lo que yo más quiero

y aún espero

como amiga te he sido fiel

ahora te llevo en la piel

cuando se va a terminar

o cuando se hará realidad

Te miro solos los dos

como el aire que está flotando libre en la inmensidad

Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo, eres mi ángel en paz

Déjame volar a tu lado quiero estar

Tus alas me llenan el alma

-"Te... Tea yo no sé que decir... pero..."-dijo Yugi sonrojado, luego recordó como se sintió cuando Kumiko lo rechazó, aún así no quería que Tea sufriera por él, él amaba a Kumiko

-"no digas nada, Yugi"

-"quiero hacerlo... eres una de mis mejores amigas y no me gustaría que sufrieras, y menos por mi culpa, te quiero no lo dudes, pero no de la forma que tú quieres... estoy enamorado de Kumiko"

Te miro solos los dos 

como el aire que está flotando libre en la inmensidad

Tus alas me llenan el alma

Tanto miedo tengo de perderte,

Tanto miedo de no verte más

Aunque eres mi amigo

Para mí, algo más

Este bello secreto mi corazón guardará

Todo lo he soñado

Y era contigo

Tea siguió llorando, movió la cabeza afirmando lo dicho por Yugi.

-"gracias, gracias por darme ánimos, aún sabiendo que lo que me decías te hería por dentro, lo voy a hacer, por a pelear por Kumiko, no me daré por vencido... discúlpame por lo que dije antes... no sabía realmente que..."

-"Yugi no digas nada más, por favor"

Te miro solos los dos

como el aire que está flotando libre en la inmensidad

Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo, eres mi ángel en paz

Déjame volar a tu lado quiero estar

Tus alas me llenan el alma

Te miro solos los dos

como el aire que está flotando libre en la inmensidad

Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo, eres mi ángel en paz

Déjame volar a tu lado quiero estar

Tus alas me llenan el alma

Aquí estoy, tú también aunque sea en la imaginación, baby..

-"voy a acompañar a Joey y seguir buscando a Kumiko, ya regreso"-anunció Yugi y dejó la habitación en silencio. Se apoyó en la puerta, y se cubrió con una mano los ojos... sin querer había herido a Tea ¡¿cómo había estado tan ciego para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de la mencionada?!

No podía dar retroceso, Kumiko le había robado el corazón desde hace ya tres semanas prácticamente –a él y a Yami, quien ahora era Atem- no era sólo una atracción física lo que sentía, alrededor de esas tres semanas había llegado a conocerla y a amarla, tocar su espíritu, su manera de ser que tanto adoraba.

Joey venía caminando del lado opuesto sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Yugi se apresuró en darle alcance, Joey había conseguido información de unos guardias que habían visto caminar a Kumiko hacia una estatua de Horus –o algo así- por la parte norte. Yugi y Joey se dirigieron al lugar, no sin antes Joey preguntar por Tea, a lo que Yugi le respondió que no era necesario, Tea "necesitaba tiempo a solas"

-"¡¡Mahad!!"-gritó Atem saliendo de "la estatua de Horus" junto a Kumiko –"¡¿dónde estará?!"

-"¡faraón!!! ¡¿qué sucede?!"-llegó corriendo el sacerdote a toda prisa –"¿pero que...?"

-"no te preocupes, ella conoce este pasaje secreto"-le explicó Atem a Mahad mientras que cerraba la puerta secreta –"ah si lo que te venía a pedir... llevala a la cámara real y has que la vistan apropiadamente para esta noche"

-"¿esta noche??"-dijeron al unísono Mahad y Kumiko

-"si, celebraremos la llegada de nuestros invitados"

-"pero faraón Atem... Seth dijo que..."-trataba de explicar Mahad, el faraón hizo caso omiso a Mahad, "entregándole" a Kumiko, quien estaba con una gota. Mahad volvió a suspirar.

-"encárgate de hacer todos los preparativos, quiero que sea todo perfecto... ¿qué tengo en la agenda para el día de hoy?"-le preguntó Mahad comenzó a ver su bitácora

-"pues... está retrasado para una junta en el palacio de Memphis, lo he estado buscando desde la mañana, no lo encontraba así que tuve que cancelar la visitar al templo de Amon y lo aplacé hasta dentro de 5 días... no puede ausentarse demasiado faraón"-dijo Mahad

-"lo siento, estaba en algo importante"-se disculpó –"dijiste que tenía una junta... pues entonces yo me voy para allá... ah si al palacio de Memphis"

-"¡faraón! ¡necesita de una escolta!!"-gritó Mahad

-"no te preocupes, ya veré yo"-le dijo divertido –"un día de estos se te va a subir la presión de tanto trabajar"-rió, Mahad se sonrojó incómodo. Kumiko sonrió un poco.

-"¿tu nombre?"

-"ah si... me llamo Kumiko, mucho gusto"

-"mmmm ¿de donde vienes?"

-"pues... de... de ¿Japón?"

-"¿Ja—pón? Jamás lo había escuchado"

-"es un país muy lejano"

-"con que un país muy lejano... ¿cuántos años tienes?"

-"tengo 16 años"

-"eres joven... aún..."

-"..."

-"conozco a alguien que se parece a ti..."

Kumiko se sorprendió... ¿se refería acaso a Neteb? ¿su encarnación? Su corazón palpitó fuertemente, recordando que había sido Mahad quien presentó al faraón a la doncella quien sería su esposa.

-"ella debería tener tu edad, ahora supongo que debe verse algo parecida a ti, no la veo desde hace años"

-"¿por qué?"

-"vivimos distanciados, además no somos parientes, más bien los padres de mi familia eran amigos de los padres de ella hasta que..."-se detuvo... tosió incómodamente aduciendo que había hablado más de lo normal

-"¿disculpa? ¿qué sucedió con Ne... digo con ella?"

-"¿por qué te interesa tanto saber?"

-"tengo curiosidad"

-"está bien... los padres de Neteb murieron en un incendio hace algunos años, desde allí mi familia se ha ocupado de ella, pero hace mucho que dejé mi casa para venir a vivir a palacio"

-"entiendo.. con que murieron en un incendio"

-"si, provocado por bandidos"

-"es una lástima... ella debió sufrir mucho... lo sé porque yo también no tengo mis padres vivos, viví con mis abuelos hasta que a los 8 años murió mi abuela, desde allí estoy sola"

Mahad se detuvo. Nunca se habría imaginado eso.

Ajenos a la conversación que habían empezado, habían dos ojitos que miraban inquietantemente a ambos. Mana salió de uno de los arbustos de uno de los jardines. Se sentía tan enojada. ¡no podía tolerar que SU maestro estuviese con otras chicas que no fuera ella!!

-"es aquí..."-dijo Mahad abriendo una puerta –"buenos días, señoritas"-dijo Mahad dirigiéndose a un grupo de chicas quienes estaban sentadas encima de unos muebles –"aquí está... su nombre es Kumiko, el faraón quiere que la vistan adecuadamente para una celebración en la noche"

-"eh... buenos días"

-"¿va a haber una fiesta, Mahad?"

-"exactamente... tienen 4 horas a partir de ahora, no desperdicien el tiempo"-dijo Mahad cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

El grupo de mujeres se acercó a Kumiko mirándola inquisitivamente, la aludida se sintió un poco incómoda. Una de ellas se acercó para cogerle un mechón de su largo cabello negro azabache.

-"que atractiva eres... sin dudar tienes el rostro de una diosa"-le dijo a lo que las otras mujeres le siguieron el juego haciendo ruidos en coro –"ya veo porque el faraón se ha fijado en ti"

-"¿a que se refiere?"

-"eres un hermoso ejemplar... no hay muchas como tú"-dijo sacando unas toallas de un aparador –"créeme muy pocas tienen tu suerte... el faraón Atem es muy exigente en ese sentido"

-"¿muy pocas?... eso quiere decir que ha habido antes otras más?"

-"¡por supuesto! ¡¿en que mundo vives?!"-dijo otra mujer preparando una tina con agua –"sin duda tú eres la más atractiva de todas..."

-"no entiendo..."

-"eres tan inocente ¡eso es adorable!"-chilló otra –"el faraón es muy popular con las mujeres si no lo has notado, todas lo amamos, pero buscar que él te ame es otro rollo, es por eso que te dijo que hay muy pocas con esa suerte"

-"¿él ha amado?"

-"siento decirte esto, pero... dudo mucho que las ame de verdad"

-"eso es porque aún no encuentra a la mujer adecuada para él..."

-"eso también suponemos"-sonrió

-"no he conocido a nadie hasta ahora lo suficientemente especial para casarme"-le había dicho Atem momento antes –"pero... contigo es un caso muy diferente"

-"¡eres tan inocente!! ¡¿Kumiko te llamabas?! ¡eres adorable!"-volvió a chillar

-"bien, ahora comencemos..."-dijo la primera mujer acercándose a Kumiko –"no te preocupes, déjalo todo en manos de nosotras" . Kumiko la miro un poco aterrorizada.

¿Qué le iban a hacerle?? Estaba en un mundo totalmente diferente y ahora un grupo de desconocidas la iban a vestir y todo eso... estaba aterrorizada.

Yugi y Joey corrían hacia los guardias le habían indicado –se habían tardado media hora tratando de ubicar el norte, más bien por la carencia de orientación de Joey, quien obligó a Yugi dirigirse al sur, en vez que al norte- Yugi se había arrepentido de seguir los instintos de su joven amigo.

-"bueno finalmente llegamos ¿no?"-dijo Joey agitado por la corrida –"este es Horus"

-"creo que es la siguiente estatua, Joey, esta es de Anubis si no me equivoco"

-"tienes razón..."-dijo una voz a las espaldas de ambos, lo que provocó que se les erizaran los cabellos –"ese es nuestro dios Anubis, dios de la muerte, y la estatua de su costado es Horus, simbolizando el equilibrio"

-"tú eres... M..Mahad ¿cierto?"-recordó Yugi, así se había referido Atem cuando llegaron –"él... él es el mago oscuro, no cabe la menor duda"-pensó en esos instantes mirando a Mahad, sin duda alguna era idéntico a la carta, pero personificada

-"oye... oye... Majad o como te llames, ¿has visto a nuestra amiga? La chica de cabello negro, llevamos buscándola por horas, al parecer le gusta jugar a las escondidas"-dijo Joey a Mahad. Mahad lo miró seriamente, el carácter de él con el de Jonouchi eran parecidos

-"eh... la señorita Kumiko está siendo vestida por las costureras de palacio por orden del faraón, está ocupada por el momento"-respondió Mahad

Yugi la miró extrañado ¿cómo sabía Mahad que se llamaba Kumiko, si Joey no le había dicho nada?

-"¿cómo sabes su nombre?"-le preguntó Yugi

-"estuve hablando con ella hace unos minutos.. después de que el faraón Atem la dejara conmigo"-explicó se extrañó por la pregunta de Yugi –"¿por qué? ¿sucede algo?"

-"no... no pasa nada, sólo me preguntaba como habías aprendido su nombre.. ¿el faraón estaba con ella?"

-"exactamente, no lo encontraba así que tuve que buscarlo por todo el palacio, cuando lo encontré estaba con ella"

-"ya veo"

-"disculpen, tengo cosas que atender... como la fiesta de hoy en la noche"-lo último lo dijo en voz baja –"debo regresar con mis obligaciones, si desean algo sólo díganmelo... después de todos ustedes son los invitados especiales del faraón"

-"oye.. "Majad" ¿va a haber fiesta esta noche?"-le preguntó Joey entusiasmado –"eso quiere decir que va a haber mucha comida ¿cierto?"

-"si... justo en este momento voy a ver el banquete que se va a servir"-le respondió parpadeando

-"Mahad, ¿dónde está el faraón Atem?"-inquirió Yugi

-"el faraón está en una junta en el palacio de Memphis a una hora de aquí ¿necesitas algo?"

-"no, sólo quería hablar con él... no es... urgente, por el momento"

-"comprendo... si me disculpan, tengo que irme"

-"¡no te olvides de la comida!!!"-le gritó Joey, Mahad aceleraba el paso –"¿qué sucede, Yugi? ¿por qué esa mirada de preocupación?"

-"me angustia saber todos los privilegios que se está tomando el faraón con respecto a Kumiko... ella está muy confundida con respecto a Yami... bueno a Atem; me molesta un poco saber que ha pasado tiempo a solas con ella ¿qué crees que pueda haber pasado?"

-"me parece que estás haciendo conjeturas muy rápidamente, amigo, seguro la estaba orientando por el palacio.. o algo así, ya sabes que yo no comprendo mucho de cómo llegamos a este lugar ni de cómo salir, sólo espero que lo hagamos pronto, quiero estar al lado de Mai..."

-"¿estás preocupado por ella?"

-"si, no ha pasado un minuto desde que llegamos aquí que no haya pensado en ella, quiero librarla del hechizo de Marik, creo que yo..."

-"estás enamorado de ella"

-"si, y lo peor de todo es que no me había dado cuenta hasta que la ví inconsciente en el suelo, todo el mundo se me venía para abajo"

-"ves, Joey... eso es lo que siento por Kumiko, te imaginarías a Mai junto a alguien más... cerca de ella... me duele... no sé que voy a hacer, pero algo es seguro, no me rendiré fácilmente... además se lo prometí a Tea"-dijo Yugi

-"¿Tea? ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?"

-"no... nada, nada"

La algarabía se podía escuchar en todos los rincones de palacio, todos aguardaban la llegada de Atem –al parecer se había retrasado un poco- Kumiko sacudió su cabello e iba a correr si era necesario... el grupo de mujeres comenzaron a perseguirla.. lentamente

-"¡¿qué pasa con todas ustedes?!"-le preguntó tratando de alzar un poco la voz –"¡yo no me voy a poner esa... esa cosa!!"

-"es necesario, además combina con tus ojos"-señaló lo que parecía la líder sin inmutarse –"fueron órdenes de Mahad y no podemos desobedecerlo"

-"¿qu.. qué Mahad dijo que me pusieran "eso"?"

Ella se refería a una pequeña tiara adornada con esmeraldas, habían hecho un buen trabajo convenciéndola de llevar la túnica de lino con adornos de esmeraldas –que pesaban un poco para ella- pero eso era demasiado. Kumiko tocó la pared, ya no había salida, se sentía tan acorralada como horas antes había estado con Atem, pero con la diferencia de que todas eran mujeres

Después de muchas luchas, lograron ponerle el susodicho adorno –es increíble que lo hayan hecho sin despeinarla XD- la aludida suspiró resignándose, un par de mujeres abrieron la puerta y ella salió

-"camina derecho, querida"-señaló una de ellas –"te deseamos suerte para esta noche"

-"que ridículo... jamás debí aceptar que me pusieran todo esto, parezco... ¡no sé que parezco!"-se lamentó susurrando para sí misma con la cabeza baja, se dio cuenta de que habían personas delante suyo, así que alzó la mirada.

Su mirada se encontró con la del pequeño Yugi.

-"Yu... Yugi, Joey ¿qué están haciendo aquí?"-estuvo a punto de exclamar pero sin respuesta –"¿eh? ¿qué... qué sucede? ¿me veo tan mal acaso? ¡lo sé me veo ridícula! ¡puedes comenzar a burlarte, Joey!"

Joey no hizo caso a sus palabras, al igual que Yugi se habían quedado pasmados. Joey se dio una ligera bofetada y eh.. "recuperándose" se dijo a sí mismo –lo escuchó todo el mundo

-"Mahad dijo que esperáramos aquí... que pronto saldrías, jamás imaginé que..."-se dijo Joey, ahora Kumiko era quien lo miraba

-"s...si...si, eso"-reaccionó Yugi al fin –"Kumiko, no te ves ridícula... más bien te ves..."

-"preciosa"

Joey y Yugi se giraron para ver a la persona de sus espaldas, era Atem, quien como ambos se había quedado perplejo, Kumiko se sonrojó recordando lo que había pasado horas antes y giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Yugi lo advirtió pero no dijo nada... no sabía que decir

-"nunca creí que pudieran resaltar aún más tu belleza, Kumiko, ya veo que sí; por eso los tres nos hemos quedado sin habla principalmente yo"-explicó Atem, a Joey le pasó corriente jaja –"por cierto, su otra amiga esta esperando con Mahad al final del corredor"-dirigió su mirada a ambos, Yugi recordó que había dejado a Tea en la habitación y no habían vuelto desde entonces

-"esa debe ser, Tea..."-dijo Kumiko –"será mejor que le de el alcance"-comenzó a correr al igual que los dos chicos, Atem la retuvo de un brazo

-"espera... no te preocupes, ella puede ser escoltada por tus amigos"-le explicó él –"¿no quieres estar a mi lado, Kumiko?"

-"no... no es eso, sólo que..."

-"¿sólo que...?"

-"Atem ¿por qué tú...?"-dijo volteando su mirada, tratando de evitarla –"¿por qué tú...?"

-"¡¡Kumiko!!"-gritó Yugi, siendo inoportuno, Atem y Kumiko lo miraron –"...te estamos esperando"

-"eh... buen.. bueno... yo"

-"ella será mi acompañante esta noche, pequeño Yugi, no te preocupes, no le pasará nada"-siguió Atem. Yugi miró a Kumiko tratando de que ella le diera una respuesta, sin embargo ella quedó muda afirmando lo que había dicho Atem, Yugi se fue.

-"..."

-"debo cuidarme del pequeño Yugi"-se dijo para sí mismo Atem, llamando la atención de Kumiko –"me refiero, con respecto a ti, me da la impresión de que no quiere perderte, lo mismo me pasa a mí, no quiero perderte"

-"pero... que"

-"me dijiste que él era sólo un amigo, pero para él significabas algo más ¿no es cierto?... ¡en fin! Creo que no debo preocuparte con esos asuntos, son entre él y yo, además me has dicho que me amas, entonces puedo contar con tu amor, querida Kumiko"

Ella se sonrojó con las palabras de Atem y prefirió avanzar ¿qué podía significar eso? ¿qué si correspondía al amor de Atem se iban a quedar para siempre? No había vuelto a sentir al espíritu de la faraona en su interior llamándola, el collar que le había dado su abuela ya no lo sentía pesado... eso quería decir que si se quedaban allí. Kumiko llegaría a ser la faraona, al igual que Neteb y Atem jamás se conocerían, por lo tanto, ella tendría que asumir su papel, el papel de su encarnación.

Amaba a Atem, pero sabía que podía ser sólo el reflejo de la faraona, había un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia él... no... no podía ser egoísta, tendría que encontrar la manera de volver, por el bien de sus amigos, no estaba dispuesta a condenar a Yugi a una vida en el antiguo Egipto, sólo por ella; después de todo tendrían que volver para acabar con el torneo, vencer a Marik Ishitar, a Némesis y salvar a Mai.

Aunque eso significara... aunque eso significara... renunciar a Atem

Todos esos pensamientos cruzaban la cabeza de Kumiko, hallándose ya sentada al lado de Atem en la ceremonia, súbitamente sonaron los cuernos anunciando la llegada de una carroza. Mahad fue a recibirlos, eran Teana y Jonouchi, quienes llegaban de Quadesh.

-"¡Mahad!"-gritó Jonouchi –"¡tenemos a Seth, estaba inconsciente en medio del desierto! ¡necesitamos un méd...!"

-"¡¿quién dices que está inconsciente?, pedazo de alcornoque!"-gritó Seth acercándose. Jonouchi y Teana se sorprendieron mucho

-"entonces... ¿quién es este sujeto?"-se preguntó Jonouchi, mirando a Kaiba

-"¡¿qué sucede?!"-gritó Yugi llegando junto a Joey –"¿quién está inconsciente?"

-"¿quién... quién eres tú?"-le preguntó Teana señalándolo –"¿eres el hermano menor del faraón?"

-"¡NO!"-gritó Yugi –"disculpa... no... no lo soy"-Yugi se dio cuenta que era muy parecida a Tea... ¿qué significaba eso?

Joey y Jonouchi se habían quedado sin palabras.

-"¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ESE SUJETO ES IDÉNTICO A MÍ!!!!!!!!!"-gritaron ambos atrayendo la atención de todos

-"no.. no es momento para eso..."-explicó Teana –"vamos, debemos llevar a este desconocido a una habitación hasta que despierte y nos diga quien es, ayúdame Jonouchi... y... y... tú otro Jonouchi"

-"¡mi nombre es Joey Wheeler, Tea!"

-"es Teana"

-"¿quién?"

-"mi nombre es Teana, no sólo Tea... a propósito, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?"

Mahad se había quedado contemplando toda la situación, al parecer comenzaba a entender todo... eso significaba que la chica que se parecía a Neteb, era...

-"¡oigan! ¡este sujeto es Kaiba!"-gritó Joey, -"¿y el otro Kaiba ¿a dónde se fue?"-se preguntó buscando a Seth por todos los lados –"no por favor, sólo uno en la tierra es suficiente"

-"creo que regresó a la celebración"-le respondió Yugi

Llegaron a una habitación libre y acostaron a Kaiba encima de una de las numerosas camillas que habían allí, en esos instantes el aludido abrió los ojos... no podía creer lo que veía ¡¡dos Wheelers!!!! Debería estar soñando...

-"oye, creo que tu amigo ya se despertó"

-"es imposible"-Kaiba se volvió a dormir, habiendo pasado por una gran sorpresa

Todos resolvieron que era mejor dejar a Kaiba descansar y regresaron a la fiesta. Mahad detuvo un momento a Yugi cuando habían salido todos.

-"¿qué sucede, Mahad?"

-"¿de dónde vienes? ¿también de Ja—pón como la señorita Kumiko?"

-"no, yo vengo de la ciudad de Domino en ()América"-le explicó Yugi –"¿por qué lo preguntas?"

-"A—mé—rica"-pronunció Mahad –"no sé si estoy en lo correcto, pero creo que ustedes vienen del futuro o de alguna dimensión alterna...que por alguna razón a causa de los dioses están aquí"

Yugi se sorprendió, Mahad era muy inteligente.

-"si no me equivoco tus amigos son la reencarnaciones de esos dos consejeros, y este otro del sacerdote Seth ¿no es así?, por esa razón son muy parecidos... aún no logro comprender ¿qué relación tienes tú con el faraón, y la señorita Kumiko con él?"

-"no creo que deba decirte esto, pero a mi parecer lo sospechas.. ah... Kumiko es la reencarnación de la que será la esposa de Atem, ahora que estamos aquí, no sé que pueda suceder, fuimos atraídos por la magia de Kumiko, digo de la faraona y gracias a tu ayuda también"-le explicó Yugi. Mahad se extrañó ¿a qué se refería?

-"no puedo creerlo, entonces si Kumiko... es la reencarnación de la que será en un futuro la esposa del faraón; Neteb... Neteb llegará ser la futura faraona de Egipto"

-"exactamente.."

-"aunque como ustedes han venido, tienes miedo de que alteren toda la historia, Kumiko se convertiría en la faraona, Neteb y Atem jamás se conocerían y ustedes tendrían que pasar aquí el resto de sus vidas, lo que sería una locura, porque sin Neteb jamás Kumiko reencarnaría en el futuro, estás preocupado por eso ¿verdad, Yugi?"

-"si, además tenemos que volver tenemos cosas que hacer, una amiga muy preciada para Joey está en peligro tenemos que salvarla"

-"entiendo, los voy a ayudar con esto, no se preocupen"

-"gracias"

Ambos volvieron a la fiesta. Yugi buscó con la mirada a Kumiko, sin hallarla, tampoco estaba Atem, Tea le había dicho que ambos habían desaparecido de un momento a otro.

(2)Give me time...dame tiempo

To realise my crime...en realizar mi crimen

Let me love and steal...dejame amar y robar

I have danced...he bailado

Inside your eyes...dentro de tus ojos

How can I be real?... ¿cómo puedo ser real?

-"te quiero... Kumiko... no voy a perderte tan fácilmente, cada vez que estás con él me hieres, me lastimas, y no te das cuenta"-pensó Yugi en esos instantes, corriendo hacia el lugar donde le habían indicado unos invitados

-"no... no puedo seguir con esto, Atem"-dijo Kumiko –"por mis amigos, no puedo seguir enamorándome de ti"

-"¿es por Yugi?"

-"¡No! ¡No sólo es por él! ¡por todos!"

-"no me digas que no, por favor"-le suplicó él –"al fin he encontrado a mi persona especial, esa persona especial eres tú"-la abrazó con fuerza –"te amo"

-"yo.. yo también.. te amo, pero por eso tengo que separarme de ti.. no hagas esto más difícil, Atem"-Kumiko siguió suplicando, pero no hacía nada para librarse de los brazos que estaban aprisionando su cintura

-"no voy a perderte, no voy a perderte... ahora ni nunca"-Atem besó a Kumiko, el beso fue respondido por ella... en esos instantes llegaba Yugi

Do you really want to hurt me?... ¿Quieres realmente herirme?.

Do you really want to make me cry?...¿Quieres realmente hacerme llorar?

Precious kisses, words that burn me...preciados besos, palabras que me queman

Lovers never ask you why...Amantes nunca te preguntan ¿por qué?

In my heart the fire's burning... En mi corazón, el fuego está ardiendo

Choose my colour, find a star... Escoge mi color, encuentra una estrella

Precious people always tell me... Personas apreciadas siempre me dicen

That's a step a step too far... Que doy pasos muy lejanos

-"A... Atem... po... por favor"

-"eres mía, sólo mía"-le dijo –"me amas, lo acabas de afirmar con el beso que me acabas de dar... me amas"-dijo Atem esperanzado –"quédate conmigo, te convertiré en la reina de todo el Nilo"

-"yo... yo... no puedo hacer eso"

-"¿por qué? ¿por qué me dices eso?"

-"no puedo explicártelo, no podrías entenderlo, tengo que encontrar la manera de volver a mi mundo, aunque la única forma de hacerlo es renunciando a ti... lo hago por mis amigos, no por mí misma, y porque te amo"

-"si, dices que me amas ¿por qué no me das una respuesta clara?"

-"yo... yo sé... que pronto vas a encontrar a la persona que has estado buscando por todos estos años, alguien que te aseguro es mucho mejor que... que yo"-le dijo con la voz quebrada a punto de llorar

Atem volvió a besar a Kumiko, más apasionadamente que momentos antes...

Do you really want to hurt me?... ¿Quieres realmente herirme?.

Do you really want to make me cry?...¿Quieres realmente hacerme llorar?

Do you really want to hurt me?... ¿Quieres realmente herirme?.

Do you really want to make me cry?...¿Quieres realmente hacerme llorar?

Yugi también tenía sensación de llorar, no podía ver que Atem besara a Kumiko y ella que le respondiera... tenía que hacer algo pronto, no podía escuchar muy bien lo que decían, quería escapar de allí, irse... no podía moverse, era un sentimiento paradójico lo que lo mantenía en ese lugar.

Ese sentimiento paradójico era lo que le daba la fuerza de seguir luchando, luchando por el amor de ella. Iba a encontrar una manera de irse del antiguo Egipto, para salvar a Kumiko y a sus amigos.

-"no puedo evitarlo... me estoy enamorando más de ti, Atem"

-"si te preocupan tus amigos, encontraré la manera de regresarlos a su mundo, pero quédate conmigo, te necesito"

-"yo... yo..."

-"no tienes porque decir nada ahora..."

Yugi escuchó lo que Atem le había dicho a Kumiko, si él encontraba una manera de regresarlos a su tiempo, eso significaría que ya no volvería a ver a Kumiko en el presente, porque no existiría.

Words are few I have spoken... Son pocas las palabras que he dicho

I could waste a thousand years... Podría desperdiciar un millón de años

Wrapped in sorrow, words are token... Palabras envueltas en tristezas son tomadas

Come inside and catch my tears...Ven adentro y atrapa mis lágrimas

You've been talking but believe me...Has estado hablando pero créeme

If it's true you do not know...Si es verdad lo que tú no sabes

This boy loves without a reason... Este chico ama sin ninguna razón

I'm prepared to let you go... Estoy preparado para dejarte ir

No podía hacerse la idea de no conocerla, o volver a verla, en esas tres semanas había llegado a quererla como a ninguna otra persona.

-"¿estás lista para convertirte en mi esposa, Kumiko?"-le preguntó Atem –"sólo necesito una palabra"

-"yo... no sé, que decir, Atem... quisiera que me dieras tiempo... sólo un tiempo para pensar las cosas, conversar con mis amigos sobre todo esto, dame tiempo y te daré mi respuesta"-le respondió Kumiko

-"está bien, si quieres tiempo, lo tendrás"-le dijo Atem –"cumpliré mi promesa, la de regresarlos a su mundo... la cumpliré para ti"

-"ahora regresemos, nos deben de estar buscando"-sugirió ella comenzando a caminar detrás de él, de pronto un sonido llamó su atención –"¿Yu... Yugi? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

If it's love you want from me... Si es amor lo que quieres de mí

Then take it away... Entonces tómalo lejos

Everything is not what you see... Todo no es como lo ves

It's over again... Se ha terminado otra vez

-"Kumiko ¿en verdad... en verdad vas a quedarte con Atem?"-le preguntó Yugi saliendo de los arbustos donde antes había estado

-"no lo sé... aún no lo sé, Atem me prometió que los regresaría a nuestro tiempo, a cambio de que me quedara con él, creo que es la mejor opción ya que yo también quisiera quedarme con él"

-"pe.. pero ¿y Neteb?"

-"ella y Atem jamás se conocerían, supongo"

-"eso quiere decir que tú no existirías en el mundo del futuro... ¿no es así? Dejarías de existir, ya no te vería más"-le dijo Yugi, Kumiko afirmó moviendo la cabeza –"no puedo hacerme la idea de no volverte a ver"

-"gracias, gracias por lo que sientes por mí, Yugi jamás lo voy a olvidar; sin embargo yo amo a Atem, y haría lo que fuera por él"

-"no me voy a rendir, Kumiko... aunque me lastimas cuando me dices eso, eres muy valiosa para mí, no puedo perderte"-dijo Yugi con decisión. Ella lo miró preocupada

-"no quiero que salgas lastimado, por mi culpa"

-"ya lo estoy, porque estoy enamorado de ti, la pregunta es ¿quieres realmente herirme?"

Do you really want to hurt me?... ¿Quieres realmente herirme?.

Do you really want to make me cry?...¿Quieres realmente hacerme llorar?

Do you really want to hurt me?... ¿Quieres realmente herirme?.

Do you really want to make me cry?...¿Quieres realmente hacerme llorar?

Atem se percató de que Kumiko no lo seguía, cuando volteó la mirada, Yugi y ella se acercaban, se sorprendió un poco de que Yugi estuviera allí pero no dijo nada.

-"¿qué sucede?"

El momento había llegado. Era ahora o nunca, Atem y Yugi tendrían que pelear por Kumiko.

-"faraón, quiero retarlo a un duelo de monstruos, por ella; el perdedor se irá al mundo de sombras, el ganador... se queda con Kumiko"-dijo Yugi decidido, sabía que Atem era un mejor jugador de duelo de monstruos, pero aún así no iba a retractarse, se iba a arriesgar.

-"Yugi, no... detente"

-"esta bien, acepto tu reto, si tu ganas, me iré al mundo de sombras y se podrán ir; si pierdes, te irás al reino de sombras y ella se convertirá en mi esposa"

-"entiendo"

-"no hagan esto... no se destruyan ¡por favor!"

-"todo esto lo hacemos por ti, Kumiko"-dijo Yugi

-"para nosotros, tú eres lo importa"

-"que divertido... Yugi y el faraón se batirán a muerte"-dijo una sombra encapuchada, era Némesis –"me pregunto ¿quién ganará?, me ahorrará el trabajo de eliminar a uno de los dos, te dije que mi plan daría resultado... ahora la faraona está indefensa"

-"si, lo sé... las cosas han ido bastante bien, prefiero que el faraón muera, las probabilidades de perder están con el pequeño Yugi sin las dudas, aunque haya sido el retador"-dijo Bakura

-"pienso lo mismo, después de todo dicen que el amor es ciego"

En esos momentos, llegaban dos caballos a la ciudad, Isshisu presentía que algo muy malo estaba a punto de llevarse acabo, aceleró el paso, junto a Tristán, sólo para darse cuenta que Atem y Yugi estaban a punto de luchar por su faraona. No podía ser, uno de ellos iría a parar al reino de la sombras ¡No podía ser su faraón! ¡tenía que detener el duelo y a Yugi a toda costa!!

-"¡duelo!"-dijeron ambos al unísono

-"¡¡POR FAVOR!!!! ¡¡¡DETÉNGASE!!!!!!!!!"

Fue el grito de Kumiko lo último que se escuchó en la oscura noche.

Las antipáticas notas de Lime chan: HAIIII!!!! ¿Cómo están?, esta vez no me tarde... demasiado ˆˆU, ojala que les haya gustado el capítulo... como saben ya se acerca el final TT voy a extrañar el fic buaaaa, después de tres años lo termino –Lime mira su reloj- vaya si que ha pasado el tiempo jeje ¿les gustó? ¿les gustó? Espero que si, ya saben que sus críticas son muy esperadas y especiales para mejorar o poner una que otra cosa más jejeje. Los ex-nuevos capítulos de Yugi , tan muy buenos aunque no he visto mucho por el cole ¬¬X –aunque cuando salió Rebecca me hizo recordar el capítulo de su declaración a Yugi XD I hate her!!! ¡como pudo decir "novio"!!! ¡Yugi no es su novio!!!!! Y Tea ni que decir, es por eso que ahora puse la declaración de Tea ¬¬X I hate her, too ˆˆU-,eh.. continuamos aprovechando que toy de vaca escribí este capítulo ˆˆU lo dejé interesante... eh... si un poquito, Atem y Yugi se van a duelear por Kumiko O.O quien ganará –que malvada soy- XD .. mentira me siento muy angustiada ¡¡¡¡quien de mis dos bellos ganará!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!!!! –por lo bajo ¡Atem! ¡Atem!... para el otro lado ¡Yugi! ¡Yugi!- . que confusión... pues ya verán quien resulta vencedor en el siguiente cap. Últimamente he he estado afanando mucho con muchas cosas XD, entre ellas está la película "Charlie y la fábrica de chocolates"

- ¡Dios! ¡descubrí que amo a Johnny Depp!! Jajajaja me encanta –Bure chan es testigo ˆˆU, no dejaba de gritar en el cine- ¡lo máximo!!! Que puedo decir, es adorable y lindo sobre todo con un gran sentido del humor y de la orientación P ya saben para los que han visto la peli (me encantó cuando se chocaba de alma contra el ascensor transparente ¡¡¡adoro esa parte!! Debemos recordar donde dejamos ese tipo de cosas XD)

-"¿estás lista para convertirte en mi esposa, Kumiko?"-le preguntó Atem –"sólo necesito una palabra"

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Si eso me hubiera preguntado Atem, yo le hubiera respondido al instante ¡si! ¡si!! Pero la niña tiene que salvar a sus amigos XDDD –literalmente, eso de salvar ¿eh?, la pobre ta más confundida que no se que- Este capítulo lo acepto, me puse muy melosa ¬¬U, demasiado, en ambas partes, tanto como Atem y tanto con Yugi XDD, jejeje sólo escribo lo que se me viene a la mente en esos momentos –creo que la influencia de escuchar tanta música romántica y todo eso ¬¬X... debo cambiar de estación de radio- Creo que las notas se me están extendiendo demasiado, aparte que el cap es largo, seguro que no quieren seguir leyendo mis sonseras jajaja. Saludos a todos mis amigos y a los foristas de Pika sobretodo a Nanita-colombia ¡cuando pueda leo tu fic! ¬¬ cuando tenga tiempo, el cole me exprime cada vez más... ya sólo me falta medio año. Y a Luminosite aunque no entendí muy bien lo que pusiste en el post O.o bueno... ojala que les haya gustado el fanart que hice ˆˆ así es Kumiko... en manga jajajaja, yo y mis cosas locas.

Visiten mi web!!!!!!!!!! http://es. 

Vocabulario:

()América: como este fic se ha apegado a la versión estadounidense combinado con el manga y todo eso metido en el caldero de la bruja menor –Lime- Yugi "supuestamente" vive en USA según los gringos, -en la ciudad de Domino- y bueno Kumiko es japonesa de por sí... quería aclarar eso.

Canciones: wiii las amo!!, esta vez no soy de anime, sino de cantantes convencionales, para cambiar un poco el estilo

(1) Mi ángel: Creo que se llama?, ustedes deben saber más que yo... es de Belinda, supongo que la deben de conocer, por cierto, el lyric fue escrito por mí, así que debe haber errores, hay una frase que no estoy muy segura... bueno fue ideal para la parte de la declaración de Tea, ya que siempre que la escuchaba me hacía recordar eso ¬¬X

(2) Do you really want to hurt me? (¿Quieres realmente herirme?): ¡¡¡ADORO ESA CANCIÓN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! De uno de mis grupos favoritos, "Culture Club", Interpretada por Boy George (George O'Down) Lo amo!! Fabuloso, me encanta su voz!! - ß Lime Feliz Ideal para lo que sentía Yugi en esos momentos, y en parte Atem y Kumiko... traducción mía jejeje.

¡Avances para el próximo capítulo!!!!: Es el penúltimo capítulo TT ya se termina nuestro fic!!!, prepárense para llorar!! –ojala no me salga tan dramático-

-"¡No voy a dejar que lastimes a Atem!"

-"¡tengo que hacerlo!"

-"no te preocupes, ¡todo saldrá bien!"

-"¿no podría ocupar su lugar... en tu corazón?"

Capítulo XIV Siempre te quise decir "Te amo"


	14. Siempre quise decir Te amo

Una reencarnación inesperada

Cap XIV

Siempre quise decir "Te amo"

-"¡¡POR FAVOR!!!! ¡¡¡DETÉNGASE!!!!!!!!!"

-"¿qué haces con él, Némesis?"

-"creo que el pequeño Yugi ya no lo necesitará más ¿que opinas?"-sugirió teniendo el rompecabezas del milenio en sus manos –"aunque sería una estupenda arma contra el faraón..."

-"¿piensas devolvérselo? Es raro en ti..."

-"no, sólo que destruir al pequeño Yugi sería mucho más sencillo que derrotar al faraón, puesto a que... el faraón Atem aún no ha creado los artículos milenarios, y no sabría como usarlo, lo que le da al pequeño Yugi una enorme ventaja"-explicó a un Bakura que estaba sentado al lado suyo

-"aunque eso altere la historia, puesto si hipotéticamente, Atem se va al reino de sombras, eso quiere decir que ya no existirían los artículos del milenio, jamás se conocería con la que sería la verdadera reina y supongo que jamás Yugi y sus amigos podrán regresar a casa ¿se quedarán perdidos en el tiempo?"

-"buen análisis, el faraón o la faraona son los únicos capaces de hacerlo, aunque ellos mismos lo ignoren, ya sabes que por la magia de la reina es porque nos encontramos en este lugar y bueno también parte de mi ingenio"

-"¿la verdadera reina? ¿o Kumiko?"

-"ambas son la misma persona, o sea tienen el mismo aura, por consiguiente el mismo poder espiritual y la misma magia antigua"-dijo sosteniendo de la cadena el rompecabezas –"¿sabes porque Kumiko ha dejado de sentir el poder de la reina, al igual que ha desaparecido el espíritu de Atem del rompecabezas?"

-"¿por el viaje en el tiempo?"

-"no tan sólo eso... la magia de alguien, aun no logro comprender quien es el que está jugando con esto"-dijo algo molesto –"yo que pensé que éramos los únicos en tener memorias y conciencia de lo que está sucediendo... ¡me siento tan indignado! ¡supuestamente yo soy, quien ideé esto desde un principio, pero hay alguien quien posee una magia tan fuerte que se está interponiendo ¡me molesta!!"

-"¿en serio, no sabes de quien se pueda tratar?"

-"mi primera opción, fue Marik Ishitar, pero puesto a que no es ninguna reencarnación ni algo parecido, no me deja opción, ya sabes porque... la única persona que puede manejar magia tan poderosa es alguien con un artículo del milenio, dudo mucho que haya sido Maximiliam Pegasus..."

Bakura rió interrumpiéndolo.

-"lo siento, me olvidé que tú ya te habías encargado de él... pero las opciones se ven reducidas, Kumiko posee el collar del milenio, Yugi poseía el rompecabezas, Marik el cetro... tú la sortija y recientemente el ojo, Shadi lo descarté puesto a que su magia no puede viajar a través del tiempo, sólo me queda ¡la libra del milenio!"

-"¿sabes donde está?"

-"según tengo entendido... la llevaba el hermano mayor Ishitar, Noin, pero gracias a una complicación tuvo una pelea muy divertida con su hermano Marik y digamos que perdió algo más que la libra... Isshisu"-musitó al final de su frase –"¡ella es la que está manipulando la magia! ¡ella es la que ayudó a la reina a invocar a Mahad! ¡ella lo hizo!"

-"¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"-rió divertido

-"porque ella es la única que puede hacerlo... además... ella debe tener la libra del milenio"

Isshisu llegaba en esos instantes a Palacio, de pronto unos guardias le cerraron la puerta, impidiéndole el paso. Isshisu explicó que era una situación de suma urgencia, que debería de hablar con el faraón. Los guardias no se inmutaron y siguieron en su posición.

-"¡déjenla pasar! ¡es conocida mía!"-gritó una voz viniendo de los pasillos que comprendían la entrada a palacio

Isshisu esperaba que alguno de sus amigos la hubiera reconocido, pero... se sorprendió mucho de la persona que tenía en frente.

-"¡Sacerdote Supremo del dios Anubis! ¡Némesis!"-dijeron los soldados al unísono, mientras que dejaban pasar a Isshisu y Tristán.

Tristán vagamente reconoció al hombre que estaba delante de él, en su tiempo... él y Bakura eran la pareja con quien se iba a enfrentar Yugi y Kumiko, después de eso él se reveló como un enemigo del faraón o algo así... –eso era lo que recordaba- bueno después del gran resplandor, no había tenido muchos recuerdos lúcidos ciertamente, salvo de "quien era él" o quienes eran sus amigos...

Isshisu si lo había reconocido, esa mirada fría y congeladora, semblante arrogante –el cual mostraba en ese momento- y una gran impotencia. No dijo nada. Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa, sabía que ese sujeto tenía situaciones oscuras, precaución, era lo único que aparecía en su mente por el momento.

-"¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿EN DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTOY????????!!!!!!!!!!"-el grito interrumpió a Mahad de la lectura en la cual había estado envuelto segundos antes.

-"buenas noches"-dijo con su voz siempre serena y confiable

-"¡¡¡buenas noches!!!"-gritó una vocecita atrás de la figura del sacerdote, se trataba de Mana, quien se había encargado de hacerle compañía a Mahad durante el rato que había estado en la habitación

-"¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUIÉNES DEMONIOS SON USTEDES????!!!! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY AQUÍ?!! Son secuestradores o algo..."-gritó vehemente Seto Kaiba –"o esta es una clase de pesadilla o realmente me volví completamente loco, además las ropas que usan son disfraces o algo parecido, que feo gusto para vestir"

A Mahad le salió una gota, sin dudar él era la reencarnación de Seth.

-"dé... déjeme explicarle"-dijo nerviosamente –"creo que no está muy bien enterado de la situación pero, sus amigos..."

-"si se refiere a la pandilla de inútiles que corresponden a los amigos de Yugi Moto, yo no estoy relacionado de ninguna manera con ellos"

-"bueno, las personas que venían con usted, me explico... pues ah... "-Mahad no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para explicarle la situación tan delicada a Kaiba –"pues... supongo que ustedes vienen de otra era"

Ahora si... la bomba acababa de explotar en la cabeza de Mahad, ya que Kaiba acababa de declararse "demente sin causa" pero no sólo a él, sino a Mahad también... según a lo que alcanzó escuchar Mahad, en las palabras de Kaiba había algo como "brujería o Isshisu... o algo así"

-"¡Mahad! ¡¿has visto a Yugi?! ¡no logro encontrarlo!"-gritó de prisa Tea a la habitación, para esto ya Kaiba había agarrado su teléfono portátil y comenzó a hacer repetidas llamadas, pero sin señal –"creo que no lo tomo muy bien ¿verdad?"-preguntó a Mahad

-"habla cosas que me son imposibles de entender..."-dijo Mahad, Mana había estado observando la situación burlándose de Kaiba –"¿qué no encuentra al joven Yugi?, que extraño hace media hora lo vi"

-"¿el faraón Atem?... ahora que lo pienso han desaparecido ¡Kumiko y Atem! ¡desaparecieron!"-dijo uniendo cabos sueltos –"eso quiere decir que... que... Yugi está con... ellos"

-"¿qué quieres decir?"

-"¡tenemos que darnos prisa!! ¡Yugi puede estar en problemas!!"-gritó jalando a Mahad de la mano, este gesto... Mana no lo vio de muy buena manera así que comenzó a jalar a "su maestro" de la otra mano. Así era la situación, Tea jalando de la extremidad derecha del sacerdote y Mana haciendo lo mismo inversamente, Mahad estaba a punto de partirse en dos. 

-"¡basta!"-gritó Mahad, separándose de las dos chicas –"iré a buscar al faraón yo mismo"

-"¡te acompañamos!"-gritaron ambas, Mana lanzaba miradas amenazadoras a Tea.

Kaiba... había dejado de lado su teléfono condenándose una persona en el olvido, fue cuando realmente comenzó a prestar atención... el rostro de la persona quien le había hablando minutos antes era muy conocido para él, como si ya lo hubiera visto en algún lugar...

Recordando...

Recordando..

-"¡ahora llamaré al campo al Mago Oscuro!"-gritó Yami 

-"¡no será tan fácil! ¡cubriré a mi Mago Oscuro con los Sombreros mágicos!"

-"no puede ser..."-musitó Kaiba –"¡¡esa persona es el Mago Oscuro!!! ¡pero no pude ser!!!!"-gritó, y con esto salio corriendo hacia la dirección que habían salido las personas que antes habían estado en la habitación

Yugi cayó débilmente al piso. Acababa de recibir un golpe directo del faraón Atem, lo cual le había costado unos 500 puntos de vida. Dejando a Atem con sus 4000 puntos de ataque intactos y a Yugi con tan sólo 1670.

-"¡no... no puede ser, no puedo perder!"

-"¡por favor, los dos deténganse, no ven que no ganan nada con eso!!!"-gritó Kumiko en el suelo

-"claro que ganamos algo... se devela quien debe convertirse en tu amado"-dijo Atem solemnemente como si se tratara de una ceremonia 

-"¡no entienden!!!! ¡los quiero a los dos...!!!! ¡por eso no quiero que ninguno se lastime, por mi culpa!!"

-"desgraciadamente, sólo tienes que elegir a uno de los dos"-dijo Yugi mirando a Atem –"y el otro debe desaparecer"

-"no lo hubiera podido decir de otra manera"

-"¡¡¡¡¡Mi faraón!!!!!"-gritó Mahad llegando al lugar –"¡señorita Kumiko! ¡joven Yugi!"-dijo mirándolos –"¡a que se debe todo esto!! ¡por favor, deben parar esta locura enseguida!"

-"¡Yugi!! ¡acaso has perdido la razón!! ¡no puedes enfrentarte a Atem...!!"

-"si Tea, he perdido la razón"-dijo Yugi mirando a Kumiko –"desde hace semanas estoy así... si tengo que enfrentarme a Atem lo haría, por ella"

Kumiko se sintió culpable, no sabía que podía hacer... las dos personas que más amaba estaban destruyéndose mutuamente, quería elegir a alguno de los dos, pero... no podía sin hacer sentir mal al otro ¡¡Qué impotencia!!!!!

El ataque de Yugi disminuyó 800 puntos de vida de Atem. El cual lo sintió pesadamente.

-"ya me comenzaba extrañar de que fueras tan mal rival"-dijo Atem sonriendo y realizando su próxima jugada.

-"¡¡¡¡que diantre es esto!!!!"-gritó Kaiba llegando al lugar –"¡¡por qué hay DOS YUGIS!!!!!"-estuvo a punto de caerse –"¡¡ES UNA PESADILLA!!!!!"

-"¡Yugi!! ¡Los dos ¡¿por qué hacen todo esto??!!!...¡No voy a dejar que lastimes a Atem!"

-"¡tengo que hacerlo!"-respondió Yugi invocando a "Sliffer, el dragón celestial". Como tenía 7 cartas en su mano, el poder del monstruo aumentaba en 7000, mientras que Atem sólo contaba con un monstruo de 3000 puntos

–"¡¡¡Atacar!!!!!"-fue el grito de ambos

-"¡¡¡por favor deténganse ambos!!!!!"-Kumiko se interponía entre el ataque de ambos monstruos.

-"¡detener ataque!!"-dijeron al unísono, pero era demasiado tarde el ataque iba dirigido hacia la persona más importante para ambos.

-"¡¡¿qué quieres?!!"-dijo Isshisu separándose de Némesis

-"así me agradeces que te haya hecho pasar"-dijo inocentemente –"Isshisu..."

-"¿dónde esta mi faraón y mi faraona?"-preguntó mirándolo con un gran odio –"¿qué has hecho con mis amigos?"

-"¡donde los tienes...!"-gritó Tristán haciéndole frente

-"tranquilícense, están todos bien... por lo momento ¿por qué piensan que todo lo malo tiene que ocurrir gracias a mí?"-se ofendió, después riendo sarcásticamente, lo que provoco la angustia de Isshisu –"quieren verlos, de acuerdo, vengan conmigo, será sumamente divertido"

Los tres subieron a unos de los techos del palacio, dejando atrás toda la algarabía de la fiesta. Allí los esperaba Bakura, Isshisu siguió la mirada de este último y se horrorizó con lo que vio. No muy lejos de allí su faraón y Yugi Moto estaban en duelo

¡¡SU FARAÓN!!!!!!

-"¡¿qué has hecho?!!"-le gritó

-"yo nada, todo ha ido por cuenta suya, al parecer lo que los ha llevado hasta este punto es el amor que ambos sientes por la reina o mejor dicho por Kumiko"

Isshisu frunció el ceño, y trató de ahogar un grito. Tristán sólo observaba.

-"¿para que me has traído aquí?"-le reclamó –"dudo mucho que por benevolencia"

-"si quieres ayudar al faraón y a Yugi Moto... bueno dale esto al pequeño Yugi"-dijo entregándole el rompecabezas

-"¿qué estas ganando con esto?"-le reclamó –"me parece que tu prioridad es asesinar al faraón ¿no es así?"

-"tú misma lo has dicho... asesinar al faraón, con mis propias manos, no quiero que lo haga el pequeño Yugi por mí, ni nadie más, es por eso que esta pelea no me conviene"-explicó Némesis

-"..."-Isshisu hizo un repentino silencio –"esta bien, dame el rompecabezas del milenio, se lo daré a Yugi"-dijo arrebatándole el rompecabezas –"si descubro que es una trampa no dudaré en detenerte"

-"nos vemos..."-se despidió Némesis mientras que Isshisu y Tristán bajaban del techo

-"¿no piensas hacer algo? Ella tiene dos artículos milenarios"-dijo Bakura

-"no... ni bien finalizada la pelea volveremos al presente, y veremos los cambios de la muerte del faraón Atem"

-"te estas confiando demasiado ¿y si es Atem quien gana?"

-"no lo creo... aún no tiene el poder suficiente como para enfrentarse a un artículo del milenio, no importa lo fuerte que sea en este tiempo, cuando finalice el duelo, Atem estará en el reino de las sombras"-comenzó a reír ya sintiendo su victoria. Bakura no estaba tan contento.

-"¿qué harás con la reina?"

-"mmm, no lo sé, aunque Kumiko realmente no es la reina, es muy parecida, después de este duelo estará completamente devastada y dispuesta a odiar al pequeño Yugi, así que supongo que allí debo ejercer mi papel consolador"-rió

En esos instantes, Isshisu llegaba con el rompecabezas del milenio en mano, sólo para ver que los ataques estaban siendo recibidos en una.. ¿persona? ¿qué acaso no era sólo entre monstruos de duelo? Su corazón comenzó a acelerar como si fuera a 1000 por hora. Aún se encontraba a varios metros del enfrentamiento; sin embargo se veía que aquella persona se derrumbaba sobre sus rodillas.

-"... pero ¿¿qu... que sucedió???"-se preguntó Kaiba –"no lo entiendo, todo ha sucedido tan rápido"

Yugi estaba completamente inmóvil, la nube de polvo se dispersaba sólo para contemplar lo que no querían ver sus ojos... había atacado a la persona que amaba... ¡¡No podía ser cierto!!!. Salió corriendo antes de que terminara de dispersarse por completo hacia ese lugar...

-"¡¡Isshisu...!!! ¡Kumiko... Kumiko ha...!!"-gritó Tea con unas lágrimas observando a la recién llegada –"todo fue tan rápido y no fuimos capaces de..."

-"¿la reencarnación de la reina?"

Mahad advirtió lo que nadie se había percatado hasta entonces, Kumiko estaba bien... pero si ella estaba bien, ¿quién era la persona que había recibido el ataque... ¡No! ¡No podía ser cierto!!

La nube de polvo se dispersó por completo dando a conocer la verdad. Era Kumiko quien lloraba, pues Atem estaba casi sin vida, entre sus brazos.

-"no... por favor..."

-"no te preocupes, ¡todo saldrá bien!"-le susurró antes de caer completamente yerto a su lado. Kumiko sentía que el cuerpo de Atem empezaba a enfriarse

-"¡Faraón!!"-dijeron Mahad e Isshisu –"rápido necesita atención médica...¡llevémoslo a Palacio enseguida!". Para esos momentos Joey y los protectores del faraón venían hacia el lugar.

Kumiko se derrumbó completamente. Y empezó a llorar con más fuerza aún, Yugi sólo podía observar. No se animaba a hablarle... la quería y le dolía que por culpa de sus actos estuviera sufriendo de esa manera ¿podría algún día dirigirle la palabra otra vez? ¿sonreiría para él otra vez? ¿estaba destinada ella para él?

-"¡¡¡¡NO ENTIENDO QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO!!!!!!!"-gritó histéricamente Kaiba ya a punto de estrangular a Yugi, sacándolo de sus ensueños y sus preguntas sin respuestas

-"estamos en el antiguo Egipto, es todo"-respondió Yugi sin dar más importancia al asunto

-"¿Qué... ME ESTÁS TOMANDO EL PELO O QUÉ??"

-"es la verdad..."-le reiteró... no estaba de muchas ganas para ponerse a explicarle a Kaiba asuntos que eran de corte menor -"ven con nosotros, Isshisu te lo explicará todo luego"

-"¡Isshisu! ¡Isshisu! ¡Isshisu!! ¡toda la culpa la tiene ella!!!!! ¡nos embrujó a todos!!!!"

-"ya basta Kaiba"-le dijo Tea ayudando a Kumiko a pararse, pues al parecer la segunda había perdido la noción de tiempo y espacio –"nosotros también estamos confundidos acerca de cómo llegamos a este lugar, Isshisu debe saberlo"

Kaiba se limitó a seguirlos de muy mala manera, maldiciendo por lo bajo a Yugi y a Isshisu. No podía hacer absolutamente nada, estaba varado en nada más y nada menos que el "Antiguo Egipto".

-"¡¡Mahad!!! ¡¿que ha pasado con el faraón??!!"-gritó Teana abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Atem –"¡por los dioses!! ¡se ve muy mal! ¡¡rápido, acomoden todo para recibirlo!!"

-"lo siento, es mi culpa, debí vigilar al faraón en todo momento"-se disculpó Mahad ante Teana, ella dio una mueca de disgusto 

-"no es hora de lamentaciones, lo más importante es ayudar al faraón ¡Jonouchi!! ¡¿terminaste ya??!!"

-"si, si, enseguida voy"-dijo, algo cansado terminando de acostar a Atem en su lecho –"pero, que demonios ha pasado..."-pensó mirando a su faraón –"pareciera como si hubiera sido arrollado por 20 carruajes ¿qué piensas hacer, Mahad?"

-"apoyarme en la magia para poder curarlo, puesto a que no son heridas comunes, sino son heridas producidas por Monstruos Oscuros... creo que no se pueden curar con métodos convencionales, avísale a Isis que necesito hablar con ella"

(1)You tell me what happen between you and me...dime, que está sucediendo entre tú y yo

You tell me if you're in love with me...dime, si estás enamorado de mí

And you can take the love that is in me...y si puedes tomar el amor que está dentro de mí

-"el faraón tiene fiebre ¿verdad?"-preguntó Mana acercándose a un exhausto Mahad –"¿qué podemos hacer...? ¿qué puedo hacer yo?... ¡quiero ayudarte, maestro Mahad!! ¡no es posible que cargues con esto usted solo, después de todo... después de todo.. yo..."

-"Mana, no es momento de hablar, dentro de unos momentos llegará Isis, y todo estará mejor..."

Ignorando los dos, afuera del aposento se encontraba una sombra; Kumiko estaba apoyada contra la pared, aun con las lágrimas cayendoles por las mejillas.

-"no puedo creer, esto... Atem está pasando por todo esto, por mí... por MI culpa, mientras que yo... mientras que yo, sólo puedo huir y esperar"

It's the time that I wanna to say...Es la hora, es lo que quiero decirte

For everytime you can get close,...Cada vez que puedes acercarte

and I just want run away...y o sólo quiero huir

-"esperar a que se recupere, esperar a que sobreviva, sino... sino, no sé lo que puede llegar a pasar; sin embargo yo..."

-"¿qué está haciendo aquí, señorita Kumiko?"-preguntó una voz que se acercaba entre las tinieblas –"está haciendo frío y ya es muy tarde ¿por qué no está descansando?"

-"¡Isshisu!!..."-dijo Kumiko casi sin pensar, la silueta era muy parecida, pero no era Isshisu, si no... –"qui... quiero decir... ¿eres Isis? ¿verdad?"

-"así es... no debes estar llorando, el faraón se recuperará, después de todo es muy fuerte, eso es lo que me dice mi collar el milenio y confío en él tanto como en el mismo faraón"-le dijo acercándose más

-"lo siento, siento mucho lo que esta pasando... si yo no hubiera venido aquí, seguro que esto no estaría pasando, ¡todo es mi culpa!"

I wanna believe everything that you say...quisiera creer todo lo que me dices

But if you really love me, go slow...pero si realmente me quieres, ve despacio

There 're things about me...Hay cosas acerca de mí

that you have to know... ..que tienes que saber

Sometimes, I run ... ...Algunas veces, corro

Sometimes... ... ...Algunas veces

-"usted no tiene la culpa de nada, nadie es culpable en sí. Todos estos eventos están sucediendo porque el destino lo quiere así, nada sucede en vano, si es faraón la ama y si su destino es estar juntos lo estarán, de eso no lo duden... es más, creo que la mayor culpa la tienen ambos. Me refiero al faraón y al joven Yugi..."

-"sé lo que quiere decir"-rió Kumiko entre sus lágrimas –"los dos son muy cabezotas, a veces"

-"son hombres, hay que entenderlos"-repuso Isis –"sé que usted está más dolida por todo, pero sé de alguien que debe estar sufriendo mucho más, y no me refiero al faraón"

-"no... no comprendo"

-"lo entenderás en su momento"-sonrió –"por cierto, ya sé su secreto, tengo fe en el destino de que todo saldrá bien, ya lo verá..."

But all I really want is to hold you...Pero, todo lo que realmente quiero es abrazarte

All I really want is to hold you...todo lo que realmente quiero es abrazarte

Baby, All that I need is time...Cariñ o, todo lo que necesito es tiempo

If you really love me, just wait...Si realmente me amas, sólo espera

And trust me... ...y confía en mí

-"sólo confíe en sí misma, y en sus amigos..."-dijo entrando a la habitación de Atem, dejando a Kumiko sola

-"me siento... no sé lo que siento"-dijo Kumiko estando distante –"¿qué es lo que verdaderamente siento por Atem y por... Yugi? ¡¿qué es?!... ambos son muy amables conmigo y eso... los quiero mucho, ¿amaré a alguno en verdad? ¿lo hago?"

Una brisa recorrió el lugar como si en aquella se encontrara la respuesta buscada se esparció por el ambiente.

-"¿los amo? ¿entonces... por qué los hago sufrir? ¿por qué sufren? ¿por qué yo sufro ahora?"-pensó en voz alta –"al final ¿qué es el amor en sí? ¿no es acaso... lograr la felicidad de aquella persona a que se ama? ¿pero... y si existen dos personas que se ama?"-meditó –"¡¡Maldición!!!! ¡¿por qué es tan difícil escoger entre... ambos?!!"-lloró

Hace algunos días estaba segura que quería a Yami o a Atem. Pero dada las circunstancias... sin saberlo si quiera... había comenzado a fijar en Yugi, recién lo había descubierto, al momento de que él retó a Atem para un duelo. Temía que le pasara algo malo, que se lastimara por culpa suya, era un temor que la invadió totalmente hasta abarcar la última célula de su cuerpo.

También temía, por Atem, por los dos... nunca antes había experimentado algo similar.

Nunca antes, tenía que descubrir si era amor lo que verdad sentía por Atem, por Yugi, por los dos o por ninguno.

No muy lejos de allí se podía observar a Némesis junto a Bakura... el primero sonreía satisfecho para sí, el último no estaba tan contento.

-"¿por qué estás tan feliz? El faraón no está muerto"

-"aún... sin embargo siento como su fuerza poco a poco va decayendo y mi fuerza aumenta... dentro de poco regresaré al futuro, otra vez... pero primero convenceré a la faraona a que regrese conmigo"

-"¿cómo harás eso? ¿el viejo truco del hechicero arrepentido?"-preguntó Bakura irónicamente

-"dicen que los trucos viejos siempre funcionan ¿no?"-se alistó la túnica –"si me permites, debo ir a conquistar a la faraona, quiero decir, a Kumiko"

La noche estaba estrellada, era preciosa, cualquiera se debería haber percatado de aquello, no obstante Yugi no daba señales de ello; sentía una culpa terrible, tan terrible que lo carcomía por dentro sin poderla detener lo iba destruyendo poco a poco. Lo que más le agobiaba en esos momentos –aparte de esa culpa, claro está- era... que acababa de perder a la persona que era más importante para él.

Renunciaba a ella para siempre... no podría volverla a ver después de eso.

La tristeza se vería reflejada en sus hermosos ojos verdes, cada vez que lo mirara. Aquellos ojos verdes que lo habían cautivado desde la primera vez que lo vió, aquellos de los cuales se había enamorado completamente hasta perder el control de cada parte de su ser.

Tenía que aceptarlo, si es que no volvían; jamás se le volvería a acercar. La imagen destrozada de Kumiko se había quedado grabada en él para toda la eternidad. Y había que admitirlo, que él era el culpable de aquella imagen.

La amaba, esa era la principal razón, por la cual debería dejarla ir... si el faraón se recuperaba, Yugi ya no sería un obstáculo entre los dos. Había tomado ya esa decisión, aunque le doliese, lo haría.

Caminando llegó hasta un hermoso balcón, donde se podía apreciar la rivera del Nilo, era hermoso. Cerró los ojos con tristeza y meditó para sí mismo.

-"está decidido... no volveré a acercarme a ella"

De pronto, su mente voló al lugar y momento donde se conocieron. Recordó que aquel día se había levantado más tarde de lo usual, recordaba que había tomado rápidamente el desayuno, y se había despedido del abuelo como cualquier día. Por fortuna, les había dicho a sus amigos que no lo esperaran –así que Joey, Tristán y Tea- se habían marchado hacía bastante tiempo a la escuela.

-"¡nos vemos luego, abuelo!"-habia dicho, el señor Moto, sólo levantó la mano viendo como su nieto se alejaba corriendo con una prisa increíble, muy propia de los muchachos de su edad.

-"¡llego tarde! ¡llego tarde!"-recordó haber dicho, mirando su reloj, el cual marcaba las ocho y dos minutos, fue desprevenidamente cuando atravesaba una esquina; no se percató de que se iba a estrellar contra una persona

El golpe dolió un poco, ambos terminaron en el suelo. Fue cuando la vio por primera vez... Yugi no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Era hermosa. Era un ángel –por si acaso estoy escribiendo lo que Yugi está pensando o recordando XD, así que todo esto lo dice él- no, no era un ángel. Era una diosa. –eso sí, sonó exagerado XD, si que está bien templado de K-chan-. También se dio cuenta de que llevaba el uniforme de la escuela donde asistía... ¿eso quería decir que...?

Era extraño, no la habia visto nunca. Sin duda, SE HABRÍA PERCATADO DE ALGUIEN ASI. Por primera vez se sintió que estaba sobre las nubes.

Reacción, ella le tendía la mano ayudándolo a parar... se disculpó, a lo que Yugi dijo por inercia "un gracias" ¡¡sólo eso!!. Sin más que decir, ella se alejaba... y él sin conocer su nombre ni nada más. Otra reacción... ¡¡estaba a punto de llegar tarde!!!!! Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, mirando a la persona que estaba corriendo delante de él. Notó lo largo de su cabello negro azabache, evocando lo que segundos antes había sucedido, sus ojos eran verdes y sus facciones delicadas. Volvía a repetir ¡era hermosa!!

Llegó al colegio, su ensueño se rompió cuando la campana comenzó a sonar. Para su sorpresa, se detenía en el mismo salón –en SU SALÓN- lo que significaba... era una alumna nueva. La profesora le dirigió una mirada severa mientras que la otra chica pasaba, y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Se pegó a la puerta, escuchó muchos murmullos, gritos de sorpresas y suspiros –por parte del público masculino- ¡era obvio que iba a llamar la atención!, la profesora anunciaba su nombre "Kumiko Tanaka"... Kumiko "()Mujer de belleza eterna". 

Yugi sin duda estaba muy de acuerdo con aquel nombre. No lo demostraba en esos instantes... pero le había gustado mucho. Se sentó en la banca a esperar a que tocara la segunda hora para poder entrar. Era lamentable esperar solo. Súbitamente la puerta se abrió y salió ella.

Le preguntó otra vez su nombre para confirmarlo. Ella se presentó adecuadamente y ambos comenzaron a dialogar, rápidamente lo reto a un duelo, Yugi aceptó. Aún con mayor énfasis cuando le dijo su nombre... Yugi estaba asombrado, los dos estaban parejos, no había conocido a nadie como ella, de pronto, sin previo aviso, Kumiko se cae encima de él!!! ¡¡¿qué pasó??!!! Sintió como si un torbellino de emociones lo embriagara y su rostro se sonrojó furiosamente al sentir su cuerpo sobre él.

Rió. Sin duda ese fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Desde ese momento y cada dia que siguiera se iría enamorando de ella.

-"¿estas recordando?"-lo interrumpió una voz detrás de él. Lo tomó desprevenido... por un momento pensó que se trataría de Kumiko

-"Te... Tea ¿qué... que estás haciendo aquí?"-preguntó un tanto avergonzado –"¿dónde está Kumiko? ¿está bien?"

-"si, la acompañé a Palacio, me pidió que la dejara sola... Kaiba al parecer esta descansando, aún no asimila que estamos en el antiguo Egipto... y Joey está en su habitación supongo conversando con Tristán e Isshisu, yo vine a saber como estabas"

-"estoy bien gracias..."

-"¿no te puedes olvidar de ella, cierto? ¿la amas?"-preguntó casi a punto de llorar pero firme –"ahora que conoces mis sentimientos..."

-"lo siento, Tea.. te mentiría si te dijera que... pudiera quererte como la quiero a ella, siempre te he visto como mi mejor amiga y eso jamás lo podré cambiar aunque quisiera, bueno diría yo hasta una hermana, siempre has sido una hermana para todos nosotros"-explicó Yugi

-"no busco que me ames, Yugi, sólo..."-dijo Tea llorando –"sólo quiero que seas feliz ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿ir detrás de Kumiko?"

-"no... pienso renunciar a ella. Como tú, yo también quiero que ella sea feliz, y si su felicidad es estar al lado del faraón yo no me interpondré"-dijo firme –"la amo demasiado como para verla triste"

Tea movió la cabeza de un lado a otro –"¿sabes los verdaderos sentimientos de Kumiko?"-le preguntó –"me refiero ¿estás seguro de que ama a Atem?"

-"no lo puedo asegurar... pero eso es lo que creo, por el momento es aconsejable de que me mantenga alejado de ella, no quiero herirla, no quiero que sus ojos verdes me miren con tristeza, no podría soportarlo"

-"Yugi, sé que no soy nadie para decirte lo que tienes o debes hacer, pero primero deber asegurarte de que no hay esperanza, así como yo lo hice contigo, y... ¿si hay un camino...? aunque sea corto o largo o muy difícil de que ella te quiera, deberías aprovecharlo, no alejarte así no más... ¿no lo crees?"

-"Tea... no... no sé... "

-"estoy segura que ella está muy confundida después de lo que ha pasado aquí, está confundida porque no sabe a quien quiere más o a quien debería querer... si es a ti o al faraón, eso quiere decir que hay una pequeña esperanza para ti, aunque sea pequeñísima"

-"sabes... Tea, creo que tienes razón... tengo que asegurarme de si ella realmente ama a Atem, lo haré. Gracias no lo hubiera logrado sin ti"-dijo Yugi levantando la vista –"verdaderamente eres una gran amiga, y te quiero por eso"

-"para que somos los mejores amigos ¿no?. La amistad es lo que cuenta"-dijo Tea guiñeado un ojo. Yugi se ponía en marcha hacia el Palacio

(2)Watashi no kokoro ni... Hay una herida   
Sukimagaita... ...en mi corazón  
Nemurenu yoru tameiki bakari...sólo respirando en esta noche apacible

-"¿faraona? ¿es usted? ¿qué le sucede?"-se aproximó una sombra –"¿por qué está su hermoso semblante tan triste? ¿se debe a lo que le pasa al faraón Atem?"

-"¿quién es usted? ¡Muéstrese!"-vociferó mirando a la sombra. Se cubrió los labios para ahogar un grito –"¡Némesis!! ¡¡¿qué estás haciendo aquí...? ¿eres tú?!"

-"si, soy yo faraona"-se acercaba, Kumiko retrocedió instintivamente –"por favor no huyas de mí, yo también siento pena por nuestro faraón, él está muy grave... y por fortuna yo soy él único que lo puede salvar..."

-"¿el único que lo puede salvar? ¿lo puedes salvar?"-preguntó Kumiko –"¿lo dices en serio?.. pero ¿eres Némesis... sabes quienes somos en realidad?"

-"querida Kumiko, por supuesto"-se sonrió –"eres tan inocente, recuerdo todo a la perfección, como con tu magia nos transportaste desde el futuro hacia el antiguo Egipto"

-"¿por qué quieres ayudar a Atem? ¿no querías asesinarlo?"-preguntó desconfiadamente

-"me he dado cuenta de que no puedo ganar por más que quiera, y mi suicidio no tendría fin si no gano nada, por eso quiero retornarlos a tus amigos y a ti al futuro, para que puedan continuar con sus vidas"

-"¡¿quieres decir que puedes hacer que volvamos?!"-casi grita Kumiko de emoción –"¿en serio?"

-"por supuesto, soy un hechicero muy poderoso, aún más que Mahad y Seth... si tuviera tu confianza lo haría, recuerda que aunque no pueda enamorarte, puedo ser un amigo para ti ¿no?"-dijo sonriendo, al ver la cara de emocion de Kumiko –"sólo confía en mí"

-"yo... no... no lo sé..."-titubeó –"la verdad, no sé que decirte, aprecio todo lo que estás diciendo, pero no sé si deba confiar en ti"-dijo 

-"claro, no esperaba que me entregaras tu confianza tan fácilmente, observa"-comenzó a caminar hacia un jardín, lo atravesó, subió unas escaleras –"sígueme por favor"

-"¿a dónde vamos?"

-"vamos al futuro..."

-"¿eh?"-dijo Kumiko, Némesis acababa de abrir un portal. Donde se observaba el lugar donde habían estado días horas antes, Duke, Rebecca, Miho y los niños estaban con un equipo de Kaiba Corp. Rastreando el lugar en su busca.

-"¡chicos!!"-gritó Kumiko a punto de pasar a través de él, justo en ese instante el portal se desvaneció por completo –"¿qué pasó?"

-"era una muestra para que veas mis poderes, ¿estás convencida de que puedo lograrlo?"-sonrió Némesis satisfecho.

-"yo... no estoy..."

-"¡¡¡Kumiko!!!!!!"

KISS ga no uchi ni... ...Antes nos besamos  
Asa ni natteta... ...Era temprano en la mañana

Yugi llegaba jadeando. Kumiko se sorprendió al verle. Némesis decidió alejarse de Kumiko por unos instantes –"debo dejarte para que lo pienses bien y lo discutas con el pequeño Yugi, ya después me darás una respuesta"

Seguidamente se abrió paso entre Yugi. El cual lo quedó mirando sorprendido. Era tan arrogante como siempre, sin duda era el mismo Némesis que había ocasionado todo este lío.

-"¿qué te dijo?"-le preguntó después que se había marchado

Kumiko no lograba reaccionar, había estado a punto de decirle a Némesis que creía en él; sin embargo había algo que él que no lograba convencerla. Pero... sus amigos... Yugi, Atem... necesitaban de su magia para lograr regresar a su mundo y recuperarse.

Ahora Yugi estaba delante de ella... preguntándole acerca de lo que había dicho Némesis instantes antes. Lo peor de todo era que no sabía que era lo que sentía por Yugi ni por Atem. ¿qué debería hacer?

-"él me dijo que podría regresarnos a nuestra época... y... y... y que también podría hacer que Atem se recuperase"-dijo rompiendo a llorar –"todo esto ha sucedido por mi culpa..."

-"Kumiko..."-Yugi sintió otra vez esa culpa que lo oprimía por dentro –"quería abrazarla, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo"

Anata no koe ga... ...deseo escuchar tu voz  
Kikitakute nukumori furetakute...así estar a tu lado  
Anataeno omoi komiagete kuru...mis sentimientos por ti están apareciendo  
Namida afureru... ...pero estoy bañada en lágrimas

-"¿lo amas?"-preguntó Yugi –"¿amas a Atem, verdad?"-dijo triste

-"no... no lo sé, todo es muy confuso, lo quiero... pero no sé si es amor lo que siento... yo... ¡no sé ni siquiera que pensar ahora!"-dijo. Yugi se acercó a ella. –"Yugi lo siento, por mi culpa te enfrentaste a Atem, y no sólo eso, sino que ahora él esta... está..."

-"no está muerto aún, eso quiere decir que se puede recuperar ¿no es así?. Tiene a sus sacerdotes y hechiceros ocupandose de él. No está desprotegido, en cuanto a Némesis ¿de verdad piensas que ha cambiado? ¿de verdad?"

-"no lo sé... pero él tiene el poder de regresarnos al futuro"

-"a costa de qué... de que le tengas confianza... no lo creo, debe tener algo entre manos. Debemos tener cuidado con él es sumamente astuto... hoy te dije que te quería, que te amo. Lo vuelvo a hacer... te amo, Kumiko eres lo más preciado que tengo"

-"no sé, si sea merecedora de tu amor, Yugi, ni el de Atem tampoco... los quiero a ambos, eso no lo dudes, pero no sé a quien elegir..."

-"si lo amases, ¿no podría ocupar su lugar... en tu corazón?"

Sayonara hitoshi hito...a diós, mi amado  
Mada wasurenaenai anata no koto...no te olvidaré  
Sayonara no hito koto de...pues decir "adios"   
Watashi mau nante... ..es algo que no me gustar  
Kanashiiyo... ...estoy tan triste

-"Atem y yo somos de distintos mundos, de distintos tiempos, no podríamos amarnos aunque quisieramos, además; él debe amar a Neteb, yo sólo soy una réplica de ella, sólo su reencarnación"

-"¡tú no eres réplica de nadie! ¡jamás lo has sido!! ¡no deberías hablar así!!"-dijo Yugi –"eres Kumiko y para mí eso es más que suficiente, eres una persona muy especial tanto para mí como para los demás... esa es la razón por la cual me enamoré de ti, por esa personalidad tan fuerte que te caracteriza, porque eres tú y nadie más"

-"Yu... Yugi..."

-"no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, porque gracias a ti conocí el amor, Kumiko, eres la primera persona por la que siento esto, es un sentimiento de felicidad mezclado con todos los sentimientos existentes ¿acaso, el amar es un pecado? ¿por amor se puede morir?. ¿por qué morir, si puedes vivir por la persona amada?, por eso Yo quiero vivir para ti"

-"Yugi..."-Kumiko empezó a llorar otra vez. Sin previo aviso abrazó a Yugi.

-"es bueno descargar las penas, Kumiko"

Wanatokimi wa anata ga ite...cuando estoy en problemas, tú estás allí  
Yasashii kutewo nigeite kureta...amablemente, extendiendo tus manos  
Watashi wo senmeru... .tú estás allí  
Tsutsume fureta... ...

-"Atem estará bien... yo lo sé..."-sollozó estrechando con mucha fuerza el cuerpo de Yugi, el cual la sujetaba con fuerza, no se sentía avergonzado ni ningun sentimiento parecido, sólo sentía que estaba allí para ella... ¡Este era el momento!!!

-"¿qué sientes por mí, Kumiko? ¿sientes algo especial?"-dijo Yugi

-"si lo supiera te lo diría... no sé si es amor, no si es sólo cariño... me siento muy confundida"-dijo esto, levantando la cabeza del pecho de Yugi, las caras de ambos estaban muy cerca. Ahora si Yugi estaba sonrojado. Lágrimas cálidas salían de los ojos de Kumiko, sin esperarlo estaban cada vez más cerca.

Deatta konno ni... ...si pudieramos regresar atrás  
Modoretanara... ...al momento en que nos conocimos  
Nandomo nandomo omoi...hace tanto, hace tanto  
Tanoshii kata hibi ga...esos días tan felices  
Ima sasetsunai... ...ahora sólo hay tristeza  
Tonde ni aro... ...volemos lejos

Yugi sintió que los labios de Kumiko se pegaban a los de él, dulce y tiernamente. Ahora si, se podía decir que la había besado; estuvieron así durante unos segundos, hasta que se separaron.

-"lo... lo siento"-se disculpó Kumiko –"no... no quise, de verdad..."-continuó poniéndose roja –"lo hice inconscientemente... Yugi, lo siento"

-"¿por qué te di.. disculpas?"-preguntó él aún más sorprendido que ella –"¿acaso, no querías que esto pasara?"

-"lo siento"-dijo separándose de él... –"no sé que debería haber hecho... mi corazón quería que pasara esto.."-pensó alejándose del lugar

-"¡Kumiko espera!"

–"Yugi, Atem... que es lo que siento por ustedes"

Sayonara hitoshi hito...adiós, mi amado  
Mada o waraseta kunai kono koi wo...no olvidaré este amor  
Sayonara no hito koto ga...si las personas dijeran "adiós"  
Kono youni nakunatte shimaeba...sería de esta manera  
Ii no ni... ...está bien

-"Mahad, el faraón está reaccionando"-dijo Isis con emoción, Mahad se acercó a él, justo cuando Atem abría los ojos –"¿faraón, se encuentra bien?"

-"I... Isis... ¿dónde está Kumiko, ella está bien?"-fue lo único que dijo Atem, para luego desmayarse otra vez. Mahad no dijo nada, sólo miraba.

-"por lo menos sabemos que nuestros esfuerzos no son en vano, sigamos con esto, Isis"-continúo Mahad tan seriamente como cuando había empezado a curarlo, de repente empezó a recordar, sucesos –"¿por qué esa chica me hace recordar tanto a Neteb?"

-"¡¡Kyaaaaa!!!!!! ¡mi casa se quema!!! ¡alguien ayúdenos!"

-"¡¡¿por qué hacen esto??!!! ¡que les ha hecho este pueblo!!"

-"¡¡auxilio...!!!!"

-"¿qu... qué está sucediendo?"-se preguntó Mahad, no muy lejos del lugar donde provenían esos alaridos –"¡¿qué pasa?!"-preguntó a un hombre que se alejaba con prisa

-"¡¡un saqueo!!, ¡ladrones descubrieron que en esa aldea había riqueza escondida!! ¡la estas saqueando!!"-gritó alejandose –"¡ya nada se puede hacer!! ¡debe alejarse lo más que pueda!!"

-"¡¡¡auxilio!!!! ¡¡una niña!! ¡una niña!! ¡está atrapada en esa casa!! ¡alguien... sálvela!"-gritó una mujer, Mahad escuchó claramente y no dudó en ir a donde provenía los gritos de aquella

Mahad recordó que ese día había salido temprano de palacio, para visitar a su familia –a la que tanto extrañaba- cuando se disponía a volver encontró en el camino de regreso, esa aldea completamente de llamas... aquella mañana se había detenido a beber agua justamente en aquel lugar. Ahora arrasado por las llamas.

Entró a la casa, la cual se caía a pedazos... casi se tropieza, puesto a que había dos cuerpos en la entrada, las llamas los habían alcanzado, eran dos adultos. Más al fondo, cubierta con unas mantas se podría ver un cuerpecillo que sollozaba. Mahad adivinó que se trataba de un niño. Sin vacilar la cargó y salió rápidamente por donde había ingresado –sólo tenía 12 años así que le resultaba mucho más fácil que a un adulto-

-"¡la ha salvado!! ¡pobrecilla!"-dijo la mujer, la cual resultó ser su vecina –"desgraciadamente, sus padres están muertos"

Mahad miró bien a la niña, estaba sollozando aún, era pequeña... a lo mucho le calculaba unos 6 años. Ella lo miró, Mahad descubrió que poseía unos ojos hermosos, como nunca antes había visto: eran tan verdes como esmeraldas. Levantó la mirada para entregársela a la mujer, pero se había ido...

Lo meditó un tiempo, para luego decidir, que la dejaría al cuidado de sus padres, su madre siempre había querido tener una hija... y fue así como Neteb fue parte de su familia poco a poco.

Sayonara hitoshi hito...a diós, mi amado  
Mada wasurenaenai anata no koto...no te olvidaré  
Sayonara no hito koto de...pues decir "adios"   
Watashi mau nante... ..es algo que no me gustar  
Kanashiiyo... ...estoy tan triste

-"¡¿qué cosas estoy recordando?!"-casi grita Mahad. Isis lo miró reprobándolo –"lo siento, Isis.. debemos salvar al faraón"

-"sólo espero que Kumiko, me de su respuesta dentro de poco... ya demostré que el faraón se puede recuperar, ahora sólo esperar"-dijo Némesis afuera de la habitación –"¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿no crees que te expones?"

-"no, mucho... ¿harás que se recupere el faraón?"

-"depende de donde miras el significado de "recupere"... ¿por cierto, fuiste tú uno de los incendiaron una aldea hace unos 10 años aproximadamente?..."

-"¿por qué lo preguntas?"-le preguntó Bakura sorprendido –"... he incendiado muchas... pero si, hace 10 años incendie una en particular, porque me dijeron que sus pobladores guardaban mucho oro, y eso sí me interesaba"

-"entiendo... esa aldea era donde vivía, la que iba a ser la faraona, ahora entiendo como llegó aquí. Mahad se la presentó al faraón"

-"¿Mahad?"

-"si, él la rescató del incendio"

-"desconocía esa verdad..."-rió alejándose. Némesis sólo aguardaba bajo la luna.

Las antipáticas notas de Lime: Wow, al fin terminé, este largo capítulo (Lime respira).. ¡que emoción!!! Sé que no he escrito mucho.. últimamente, pues... la verdad fue que como terminé el cole (el año pasado) tenía que postular a una universidad, así que me he estado preparando desde diciembre XDDD hasta febrero más o menos TT sólo he tenido una semana de vacaciones buaaaa!!!!, en fin, ya toy en la universidad ¿en cual? Pues, se llama "Pontificia Universidad Católica del Perú" XD.. larguito el nombre, (Lime sufriendo con las clases de mate XD) eto... he decidido estudiar (por el momento) ing. Industrial ¬¬ si que está de moda. Pero me he dado un tiempecito (¬¬ debo estudiar cálculo) este... para escribir el fic, para los que no saben o recién se enteran, es el... "uno de los ultimos capitulos" todavía no se si faltan 1, 2 o 3, porque tengo que escribir que es lo sucede con Marik no? Tambien supongo que quieren saber como quedar todo este embrollo xD eh... así volviendo, con el fic... ¡¿emocionante?!. Némesis espera, una respuesta que tal vez, digo TAL VEZ no llegará o quien sabe, tal vez si. Jajaja. Atem sigue muy mal ¬¬U recibió directamente el ataque de un dios Egipcio. A los que apuestan que Kaiba ya perdió la razón, esperen un poco. Y se sabe mucho más del pasado de Mahad ¡me encanta!!! ¡me cae muy bien!! Wow Yugi y Kumiko, me pregunte muchas veces si debería escribir algo así entre ambos y al final ganó la parte de : "tiene que besar a Yugi" la pobre está más confundida, que Lime perdida en la av. La Marina jajajaja, una anécdota que no quiero contar. XD. ¿a quien amará? ¿a Yugi o a Atem? Ambos están muy interesados en ella. ¡al fin que Tea dice algo bueno! Como en la serie casi nunca dice algo bueno, es hora de que lo haga. Ah si, Bakura fue uno de los que incendió la aldea donde vivía la pequeña Neteb.. ¿ella?... ¿aparecerá?? No... lo... sé.  
Creo que hasta allí van mis comentarios... no adelanto más...

Vocabulario: (hace tiempo que no se veía)  
()Kumiko: Mujer de belleza eterna (significado del nombre en japonés). Vaya que si le acomoda bastante bien.

Canciones: mi parte favorita  
(1)Sometimes: A algunas personas les ha parecido muy conocida... pero a la vez no, y es cierto! Digamos que es la canción de Britney Spears (su primer álbum, que es el que más me gusta ¬¬, es una pena que ella no XD); sin embargo está "modificada" para la ocasión, por lo que diré que es la canción de Kumiko jajajaja.  
(2)Sayonara: Ending de la serie de TV, Saikano... excelente serie, XD aunque algo ficciosa. La canción es muy triste, como para revelar lo que siente Kumiko en esos momentos.

¡Avances para el próximo capítulo!!!!: Kaiba trata de entender lo que es estar en el Antiguo Egipto y no tratar de llamar a un psiquiatra '' que recuerde que en el antiguo Egipto no hay jaja… pues Kumiko esta cada vez mas confundida y Yugi decide no darse por vencido. Nemesis ansioso y un Atem inconsciente xD.

-"¿entonces eso es todo??... espera COMO QUE TODO!!!!!!!"

-"esperare por una respuesta…. Kumiko….."

-"…. Marik debe darse cuenta de que su plan tiene una falla…., crees que seas capaz de detenerlo, Orion??"

-"hola, Mahad… hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos"

Capítulo XV: ¿Sí o no?


	15. ¿Si o no?

_**Una reencarnación inesperada**_

Cap XV

¿Si o no?

IMGfile:///F:/Lime/Fics/fic-yugi15archivos/image003.jpg/IMG

La pelota dio unos pequeños rebotes sobre la acera del hermoso palacio egipcio, el niño de tan solo 6 años se detuvo y vio con gran asombro que su padre le lanzaba de nuevo la bola. Sonrió… siempre se enorgullecía cuando lo  
veía, pero también se ponía a pensar que dentro algunos años, él tendría que ocupar su lugar, convertirse en un faraón… aunque era muy pequeño para entenderlo, el príncipe Atem lo sabía: Toda su vida la habían estado preparando para ello, ser soberano de la prestigiosa nación del Nilo.

-"esta seguro, doctor…. Completamente?"-inquirió Atem algo alterado cogiendo la mano de su hermosa esposa –"no podrían hacer mas pruebas, por si hay dudas"

-"me… me temo que es una respuesta definitiva faraón, lo siento… también lo siento por usted, mi señora"-se disculpo el galeno saliendo de los aposentos de la reina, realmente no se podía imaginar la desdicha de la joven pareja al  
enterarse de que….

-"no puedo concebir, Atem… ¿Qué podemos hacer?... Rogare y pediré a los dioses por un hijo, pero si la respuesta de nuestro doctor es definitiva eso quiere decir que nunca podré darte descendencia, pero un faraón sin descendencia  
generaría caos y desorden por el poder… así que…"

-"no lo digas…. Ni si quiera lo pienses ¿de acuerdo?"

-"pero Atem es la única forma de que puedas tener un linaje, sino es conmigo… con otra mujer, no podría molestarme ya que seria en bien de Egipto, además….."-trago saliva al decirlo –"se que debe haber muchas doncellas dispuestas a contribuir con "ese trabajo""-continuo tratando de llevarlo de la mejor manera posible

-"no, nunca… si no puedes concebir lograremos buscar alguna respuesta a ellos, pero nunca, entiendes nunca me rebajaría a eso, porque te amo y aunque me des tu consentimiento nunca me podría sentir feliz contigo si lo hiciese, asi que por favor no me ruegues ni digas nada…."-la atrajo a si abrazándola, ella solo se acomodo en los brazos de quien era su esposo.

-"ya ha pasado un poco mas de una hora desde la ultima vez que reacciono Isis… ¿que… que sucede??"-la mujer abrió los ojos… una visión, había visto otra vez el futuro. Su faraón, Atem –quien yacía inconsciente aun en su lecho- conversaba sobre la infertilidad de su futura esposa. Esa mujer… sin dudar se parecía mucho a la muchacha de nombre Kumiko, pero era mayor…

-"Mahad, estas seguro, que el joven Yugi y sus amigos son las reencarnaciones de mi señor y sus consejeros"

-"completamente, Isis. No hay duda alguna, ¿Por qué lo preguntas en un momento asi??"

-"porque acabo de ver que nuestro faraón se recuperara y se casara con una doncella a quien amara con todo su corazón"-no dijo mas, tal vez no era prudente confiarle aun ese secreto

Mana suspiro… no podía estar mas aburrida!!!

Después de todo el embrollo que se había formado……. No entendía nada de lo sucedido, su maestro había llegado muy alarmado con el faraón en brazos –Ella había aceptado quedarse en Palacio muy de mala gana, cuando su maestro y Tea  
salieron a toda carrera seguidos de ese tipo que se parecía a Seth- y le había ordenado vigilar al otro yo de Seth…. Realmente eran casi idénticos!!!!! Mana se sorprendió muchísimo cuando vio –o mejor dicho espió- al sacerdote del  
faraón en la celebración, siempre le había inspirado terror por alguna razón, estaba al lado del sacerdote ()Akunadin. Le provoco un escalofrió pensar en ambos hechiceros.

Bostezo…. ¿Por qué su maestro habría querido que cuidara del hermano gemelo perdido de Seth? Si sabía a la perfección que le inspiraba temor. En fin, una orden, era una orden. La niña de 10 años bajo del muro donde se había trepado y se acerco a Seto Kaiba.

-"Issh…. Yugi….. magia.. locura…." 

-"¿eh? ¿De que esta hablando??" 

-"¡Mahad!!"-se escucho un grito desde la puerta Mana se acerco a abrirla y entraron ()Shimón y ()Shada –"eres la aprendiz de Mahad… nos enteramos de lo que sucedió con el faraón… donde esta?"

-"el faraón se encuentra en sus aposentos, oh noble Shimón" –dijo la niña al anciano, quien se fue a toda carrera hacia donde se encontraba la habitación real. A la carrera se topo con alguien, no alcanzo a ver quien era, pero el aludido si… escucho que lo llamo, pero no tenia tiempo para ver de quien se trataba, la vida de su faraón corría peligro.

Yugi se quedo impávido ante la persona con quien acababa de chocarse… no era posible, era su abuelito?

-"¿a… abuelo?" 

–"por favor no huyas de mí, yo también siento pena por nuestro faraón, él está muy grave... y por fortuna yo soy él único que lo puede salvar..."

-"¿debo creerle??¿Debo… pero si es la única salida?"

Kumiko movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí??

No lo sabia, solo recordaba haber besado a Yugi y luego salir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

-"cierto.. no se donde estoy"-dijo, miro a su alrededor… estaba dentro del palacio, eso era seguro, pero donde estaba oscuro y no recordaba por donde había corrido, solo quería escapar, escapar de todo y de todos, quería volver a su mundo, a su vida normal, a ser Kumiko Tanaka, no una reencarnación de una reina egipcia. –"te extraño mucho, abuelita….."

Hasta ahora no podía creer que ese mismo día….. O bueno eso creía había visto a su abuela ese mismo día!!!!! Ella había estado frente suyo!!!!! Y ni si quiera se había percatado de ello, no se había dado cuenta de que la adivina, esa adivina había sido la persona mas importante para ella en su infancia, se sentía tan culpable. Podría afirmar que estaba loca o que todo era un sueño…

Y si todo era un sueño, ¿cualquier cosa puede pasar en un sueño no? De seguro despertaría y se daría cuenta de que el día de mañana se tendría que levantar para ir a la escuela o para ir al torneo de Kaiba… y si ella era un sueño…. Si su vida no existía…. Si ella no existía y era solo una ilusión, eso quería decir que su vida siempre había sido una mentira completa.

Kaiba abrió los ojos quejándose, se encontró con la persona a quien menos esperaba… espera… no… no era una carta… si!!! Era una carta!!! Pero ella tenía cabello marrón.. y piel oscura… ¡lo sabia!!! Se estaba volviendo daltónico por   
alguna razón!!!

-"¿Dark Magician Girl?" 

-"kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! Hablaste!!!!!!!!"-grito Mana –"debo avisarle a los otros, la niña se fue corriendo, dejando a Kaiba con la palabra en la boca.

El ya no sabia cuantas veces se había desmayado en el día, por lo menos ya no tenía esos sueños enfermizos donde aparecía su "encarnación anterior" eso seria el colmo, pero seguía apareciendo en el mismo lugar de siempre. Recordó lo que el pequeño Yugi le había dicho horas, años, meses antes… -ya no lo sabia- "estamos en el antiguo Egipto" 

-"Kaiba, despertaste"-dijo Isshisu entrando a la habitación seguida de Tristan  
y Joey 

-"¡¡¡¡TUUUUUUUUU!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MUJER DEL DEMONIO!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TU ERES LA CULPABLE DE ESTO !!!!!!!!!!!" - grito histérico 

-"se ve que todavía esta conmocionado"-dijo Isshisu. Joel y Tristan se habían lanzado contra Seto antes de que el ultimo lo hiciera contra Isshisu –"puedes quedarte quieto, te explicare toda la verdad"

-"¡Wheeler!!!!!! ¡quítate de mi encima!!!!!!!!!! Si no quieres que te masacre!!!!!!!!!!!"-grito ya mas tranquilo prestando atención a lo que le iba a contar Isshisu.

Mana estaba escondida, si que le daba mucho miedo ese sujeto, aunque no tanto como el mismo Seth y Akunadin. Le hizo pensar que el la había llamado de una manera rara… ¿Dark Magician Girl? ¿Qué era eso? Era la primera vez que lo  
escuchaba en su vida. Sin embargo, salio de la habitación, debia encontrar a su maestro y decirle que "Seth version 2" había despertado de su letargo, se fue dando pequeños saltitos.

Yugi seguía corriendo. No la encontraba por ninguna parte!!, no sabia que podria pasar si ella… si ella… volvia ver a Nemesis, ese sujeto… lo odiaba, sabia que no podía cambiar tan rapido. sentía temor de que Kumiko podria caer  
en su trampa, ahora ella estando tan debil.

No había nadie en palacio. Todos estaban pendientes de la salud del faraón, la festividad se había paralizado cuando Teana y Jonouchi había dicho que el faraón se encontraba delicado gracias a motivos no especificados, asi que todos los invitados habrian vuelto a la ciudad o a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-"Kumiko… ¿Dónde estas??"

**_(1)Despues de pensar  
Despues de ver  
A mi dolor andar  
Sobre el agua del mar  
Tibia claridad  
Que vi por mi calle pasar  
Sin saber que hacer  
Sin sentir o pensar_**

-"Atem... Yugi... ¿que debo hacer?"-penso estando echada sobre la arena - "denme una respuesta"

**_Solo que aun hoy  
Sigo aun, aun hoy  
Sigo atandome a ti_**

-"¿donde estas? ¡Por favor, Kumiko!!! ¡no debes confiar en ese sujeto!!!"-dijo para si Yugi corriendo por Palacio -"te amo, ya veras que encontraremos una manera de salir de esta, lo haremos"

**_Aun hoy mi amor  
Te doy mi cuerpo con alma  
Se esconde del sol  
De noche se escapa  
Aun hoy te doy  
Mi cuerpo con alma  
Aun hoy aun hay _**

-"Yu... Yugi?? ¿Eres tu?"-dijo con la mirada en una persona, el resplandor era divino tanto que nublo sus hermosos ojos -"¿eres tu?"

-"No soy la persona quien tu crees"-dijo la voz femenina -"pero yo si se quien eres... seras y quien fuiste"

**_Que esconde la noche  
Va a guardar  
Entre nosotros dos  
O sentir o pensar  
Se me lleno de luz la noche  
Es porque yo vi nadar   
Delfines en tu voz  
Y sentir sin pensar _**

-"te tengo que encontrar... tengo que, se lo prometi a Tea, a mi mismo que te encontraria, que te defenderia, que te entregaria todo mi amor..." 

**_Solo   
Aun hoy sigo aun  
Aun hoy sigo amndote a ti _**

-"no debes de dejarte entristecer, eres fuerte, mas fuerte de lo que crees. El no esta asi por tu culpa lo sabes... el te ama... nos ama" 

-"imposible, acaso eres tu..."

**_Aun hoy, mi amor  
Aun hay  
Dos cuerpos con alma  
Se esconden del sol  
De noche se escapan  
De noche se dan  
Dos cuerpos, dos almas  
Aun hoy aun hay _**

-"¡Kumiko!!!!!!"-grito Yugi, encontrando a la aludida en el piso -"¿estas bien?? ¿estas herida??"

-"¡¡Yugi!!!!!"-ella lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas -"Atem no esta asi por mi culpa ¿verdad? No lo esta..."

-"no eres culpable de nada"

**_Solo que aun hay sigo a  
Aun hoy sigo amndote a ti  
Amandote a ti   
Aun hoy, mi amor  
Aun hay  
Dos cuerpos con alma  
Se esconden del sol  
De noche se escapan  
De noche se dan  
Los cuerpos, las almas _**

-"eres fuerte, mas fuerte de lo que crees o piensas... te lo dije, no por algo me he enamorado de ti"

-"oh... Yugi"

**_Aun hoy aun hay  
Aun hay... _**

-"encontraremos una manera de salir de este mundo y regresar al nuestro ¿de acuerdo? Juntos lo encontraremos"

Ella asintio feliz, parandose y caminando a su lado.

-"uy! creo que ya fue tu plan de "convencer a la reina para que huya contigo" ¿eh, Nemesis?"-rio Bakura

-"aun no ha dicho como va a retornar a su mundo y el faraon Atem sigue inconsciente... solo espero que no halle la otra salida a tiempo, realmente el pequeño Yugi me esta exasperando, creo que fue un error entregarle el rompecabezas a Isshisu, ya que el "Yami" sigue encerrado ahi, aunque durmiendo, pero esta ahi" 

-"espera... eso no lo sabia"

-"¿te tengo que contar todo, acaso?"-dijo algo molesto -"ahora solo esperare la respuesta de la reina, aunque puedo divertirme un poco no crees?"

-"¿que piensas hacer? Hace poco vimos a Shimon y a Shada entrar en los aposentos del faraon, eso quiere decir que lo curaran con mas magia no es asi?"-añadio Bakura

-"creo que ire a ver a un viejo amigo, tal vez le interese lo que esta sucediendo, asumo que Mahad no le ha contado nada, porque desconfia de èl, y si èl no sabe nada, entonces su hijo tampoco"

-"¿entonces eso es todo??... espera COMO QUE TODO!!!!!!!"-grito Kaiba acabando de escuchar la historia de Isshisu -"¿quieres que crea toda estas patrañas?!" 

-"entonces como crees que nos encontramos aqui, genio"-dijo Joey malhumorado - "espera Isshisu, si todo lo que dices es verdad eso quiere decir que por cada día que pase aqui es una hora en nuestro tiempo"

-"exacto, manipule el tiempo de tal manera que cada día que pase aca sera una hora alla"-explico de lo mas tranquila, Kaiba tenia ganas de gritar o algo asi

-"¿como hiciste eso, Isshisu?"-pregunto Tristan

-"con este artefacto"-sonrio mostrandole la balanza del milenio -"fue lo ultimos que me dejo mi hermano, Noin al morir"-dijo triste -"se que quieren regresar a su tiempo, no se preocupen creo que se como hacerlo, pero necesitamos que el faraon se recupere... solo espero que..."-dijo sosteniendo el rompecabezas en una mano 

-"espera... eso es de Yugi"

-"es cierto, no me había dado cuenta de que ya no lo llevaba"-dijo Tristan, Kaiba miraba alrededor, no tenia nada que decir

-"si, el alma del faraon duerme ahora, como regresamos en el tiempo se ha vuelto a sellar, o por lo menos eso es lo que creo ya que en esta epoca esta presente nuestro faraon no tiene porque intervenir, cuando regresemos al presente, su espiritu volvera a despertar... o por lo menos eso es lo que creo"

-"¡esperen! si lo que dices es verdad y casi todos tienen reencarnacion, eso quiere decir que tù -señalo a Isshisu- y yo tambien tenemos encarnaciones previas?"-dijo tratando de armar cabos sueltos Kaiba, no sabia si ya había perdido la razón, o simplemente se trataba de un sueño... porque no considerar que todo era verdad!!

-"creo que deberian saberlo, mi señor Akunadin"-decia Nemesis en esos instantes -"me refiero, aseguro que la posible reencarnacion de su señor hijo el hechicero y sacerdote Seth se encuentra en estos momentos bajo nuestro  
mismo techo, señor"

-"¿estas seguro de eso, primer sacerdote de Amon, Nemesis?"-dijo Akunadin casi incredulo, mirando despectivamente pero astutamente al individuo -"estoy casi seguro, señor... no es posible que Mahad le haya ocultado una informacion tan preciada para ustedes"

Seth alzo una ceja... como indicando incredulidad.

-"pero.. si todo lo que me dice es verdad, y si las reencarnaciones del faraon y sus consejeros estan aqui... como son reenarnaciones, no deberian morir primero las encarnaciones?"-le pregunto astutamente

-"mi señor, como siempre a usted nada se le puede pasar por alto. Por algun designio divino, ellos han venido del futuro, mi señor"-dijo haciendo una reverencia -"por ello se explican sus ropas tan extrañas"-se explico Nemesis 

-"cierto, no solo son extrañas sus ropas, sino tambien ellos mismos y su comportamiento, su parecido con los consejeros sabia que no podia ser una coincidencia ¿que opinas, Seth?"-rio Akunadin

-"que no veo en que me puede beneficiar todo esto"-dijo despectivamente hacia un lado -"y si, si he visto a quien asumo es mi reencarnacion..." 

-"¡¿lo sabias?! Y no me dijiste nada!"-dijo ofuscado, como detestaba que Seth le ocultase cosas

-"en ese momento no lo sabia, pero sospechaba algo muy raro al ver que el otro sujeto era identico a Jonouchi, pero mas me daba repugnancia que puedan existir dos en un mismo lugar"

-"hablare con Mahad, el por que no se me ha sido informado... en cuanto a lo que pasa con el faraon... ¿sabes que realmente sucedio, Nemesis? los estupidos consejeros no dijeron nada importante del porque de la situacion del faraon, tal vez tu si..."-dijo con malicia 

-"si, mi señor, estare satisfecho de poder contarles lo sucedido..."

Los guardaespaldas, trabajadores de Kaiba Corp. Realizaban una minuciosa busqueda de su señor jefe y de los 8 invitados que habían desaparecido misteriosamente.

-"¿¿¿¿¿QUE?????????"-grito Mokuba desde el otro lado de la linea -"¿QUE SE DESVANECIERON MISTERIOSAMENTE???????????!!"

-"si, mi señor Mokuba..."-dijo uno de los guardaespaldas de Kaiba secandose el sudor con un pañuelo -"ya ha pasado un poco mas de media hora y no hay rastros ni del señor ni de los otros chicos"

-"¿Por que se me avisa justo ahora, Thomson?!"-grito el niño enfadado

-"mis disculpas, señorito, pero la verdad es que hasta ahora no podemos creer lo que ha sucedido. Estamos verificando y realizando un estudio minucioso por todo el perimetro pero ni rastro. Tambien sus amigos nos estan ayudando a  
buscar, pero ellos estan tan igual o mas sorprendidos que todo nuestro personal... creo que deberiamos... ah... ¿señor Mokuba?"-la linea se corto

Mokuba no espero ni un segundo mas, colgo el telefono y cogio su laptop a un lado ¡su hermano estaba desaparecido!!!!! Lo sabia, sabia que deberia de acompañarlo!!!!! Pero Seto había insistido que se quedase en la nave haciendo reparaciones internas -sabia que era para que no lo estuviera vigilando por sus desmayos, pero no podía negarse...- hace menos de una hora Isshisu le había informado que su hermano había sufrido otro desmayo y no tuvo otro remedio que mandar a todo el escuadron medico a atenderlo.

Pero esto era distinto!! ¡su hermano estaba desaparecido!!!! se preguntaba, si no tenia que ver con lo que Isshisu le había dicho el día anterior... la vida pasada de Yugi y de esa chica de nombre Kumiko. 

Shadi se quedo mirando al niño correr hacia la arena de duelo, la llave brillo... sabia que en el pasado, su faraon estaba pasando por un mal rato, realmente esto era lo que estaba escrito?? había que detener a Marik, había una salida que no había considerado, era arriesgado... pero tenia que hacerlo. 

-"¡¡¡¡que calor!!!!!!!!"-se quejo Duke Deblin buscando -"no entiendo como han podido desvanecerse en la nada!"-se siguio quejando -"ahora recuerdo que Kumiko se puso muy extraña... pero de todas maneras se veia muy atractiva"

-"ellos no se han desvanecido… ellos como dije se han ido hacia el pasado"-mascullo Orion escuchando el comentario de Duke unos metros atrás de èl –"estamos perdiendo el tiempo, en esto… jamas los vamos a encontrar…."

-"¿quieres encontrarlos, Odion?"

-"¡eh!... quien dijo eso"-se voltio hacia el lado de Duke, pero el seguía buscando, no se había percatado de ninguna voz. Sacudio su cabeza, debe haber sido su imaginación, la verdad le costaba aceptar que su amo Marik ya había sido completamente poseido por aquel espiritu. Dias antes todavía tenia la esperanza de poder librarlo de esa poderosa y maligna presencia, pero ahora no estaba seguro. Temia por la vida de su joven amo y de la señorita Isshisu, donde quiera que se encuentre.

Suspiro, todo indicaba que era su imaginación.

-"¿quieres encontrarlos, Odion?"

Ahora si volteo hacia donde había provenido la voz… se alarmo y abandono el lugar, siguiendo su propio instinto. Cerro los ojos por un momento, no era una mala presencia, es mas ya la había sentido antes… se alejo unos cuantos metros de donde estaba hasta llegar a una especie de bosque. 

-"¿Quién eres? Muestrate"-inquirio, entonces unas sombras tomaron forma. Era Shadi.

-"¿quieres encontrarlos, Odion?"

-"si, claro, a la señorita Isshisu, y al faraón"-dijo firme –"tengo miedo de que el amo Marik les haga algun daño"

-"en el sitio donde se encuentran, el no puede hacerles daño; sin embargo, si quieres ayudarlos, primero como bien sabes debes ayudar a Marik"- Odion alzo la mirada –"la unica manera en que puedes hacerlo, es enfrentandolo"

-"lo se… sabia que esa era la unica solucion. ¿cierto? Pero no quería precipitarme, entonces… me preparare para retarlo a un duelo"-dijo Odion –"aunque lo mas probable es que me mande al reino de la sombras como lo hizo con Noin y con su propio padre"

-"Marik siempre ha tenido una debilidad… Marik debe darse cuenta de que su plan tiene una falla…., crees que seas capaz de detenerlo, Odion??"

-"si pongo todo de mi… espero poder hacerlo, el amo Marik es muy poderoso, aun mas desde que mando al reino de las sombras a su hermano, pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, por el bien del faraón y por el bien del mismo amo Marik"

-"buena respuesta, puede que no seas el hijo de un cuidatumbas, pero posees un corazón noble digno de uno. Gracias, por ayudarnos tanto, Odion"-dijo Shadi despidiendose –"todo lo dejo ahora en tus manos, si Marik no hizo caso a las advertencias, tendra que sufrir las consecuencias. Mas tarde volveras a saber de mi"

Desaparecio como siempre suele hacerlo. Odion parpadeo. había llegado la hora, tenia que enfrentarse a Marik.

-"¡¡¡Mahad!!!"

Akunadin abrió las puertas de un solo golpe y entro seguido de Seth.

Los 4 sacerdotes presentes lo miraron. Atem estaba entre ellos aun inconsciente.

-"esa no es la manera de presentarse en la habitación de nuestro honorable faraón, Akunadin y lo sabes"-dijo seriamente Shimón –"mucho menos en estas condiciones"

-"¿Cuáles son estas condiciones, noble Shimón? Que yo sepa, casi no se nos informo ni a Seth ni a mí, ¿Creo que tengo el derecho y exigirle a Mahad que nos explique que sucede con el faraón."-dijo mirando fieramente al sacerdote. El aludido le correspondió con la mirada, solo caminó abriéndose camino entre Seth y Akunadin con un gesto indico que salieran afuera del pasillo.

-"Continuemos, aun el faraón esta debil, Mahad sabra como manejar la situación. No se preocupes"-dijo Shada y los tres sacerdotes restantes se volvian a concentrar.

-"¿Qué quieres clarar conmigo?, claramente di instrucciones a Jonouchi y a Teana"-dijo friamente Mahad. Jamas habia confiado en Akunadin, sabia que escondia algo muy profundo y oscuro. Pronto tendria que descubrir que era y que se proponia.

-"quieres explicarme, el duelo que tuvieron nuestro faraón y el muchacho de nombre Yugi… y las razones por las cuales nos lo has ocultado"-dijo serio

-"no se quien te ha contado todo eso, Akunadin, pero si es cierto. El faraón tuvo un duelo con Yugi, sin embargo…."

-"entonces deberiamos enviarlo a prision por atacar a nuestro faraón, no merece nuestra hospitalidad ni mucho menos nuestra confianza, enseguida enviare guardias para que lo detengan"-bramo casi furioso

-"te equivocas, el faraón tuvo la culpa de todo. No es necesario hacer eso, aunque no se donde se pueda encontrar ahora… sera buena idea mandar a Jonouchi y a Teana con unos guardias a buscarlo… y tambien a la señorita Kumiko, me preocupa mucho el estado en el que se encuentra…"

-"te podrias explicar… porque…. ¡espera, Seth! ¡¡¿A dónde vas??!!"-grito mientras que el nombrado caminaba hacia el lugar opuesto

-"nunca podras saber la verdadera respuesta sino hablas con ese tal Yugi"-dijo serio –"voy a buscarlos junto a los consejeros, si quieres puedes venir conmigo, sino puedes quedarte"-le dijo sin cambiar para nada su expresión fria –"aunque me amarge hacer equipo con ese inepto de Jonouchi"-refunfuño cuando perdio de vista a los dos hombres que habia dejado atrás.

-"si, Kaiba, tienes una encarnación. Eras el Sumo Sacerdote, Seth. Y yo, era una sacerdotisa llamada Isis."-le habia respondido Isshisu minutos antes. Kaiba sencillamente trataba de asimilarlo lo mejor posible. 

Tenia que aceptarlo –según sus libros de historia- el Antiguo Egipto deberia verse como….. este lugar. Le pidio algunos minutos para despejar la mente y salio a dar "tranquilamente" un paseo. Claro que sin el sospechase, Isshisu habia mandado a que Joey y Tristan lo vigilasen por si trataba de hacer alguna locura.

-"… esos consejeros… ¿Dónde demonios se han metido?"-musitaba Seth, doblando una esquina… justo para chocarse con alguien de su misma estatura

–"¡ouch! No ves por donde caminas" –los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo… después… era como verse en un espejo… o en el reflejo del agua. Las dos personas ERAN IDENTICAS!!

Tea habia recorrido casi medio palacio tratando de seguir a Yugi. Pero hacia horas que le habia perdido el rastro, asi que solo atino a regresar a la habitación que se le habia asignado en la mañana. Aun estaba preocupada por Yugi y tambien por Atem, lo ultimo que habia sabido era que sus sacerdotes lo hirian a tratar mágicamente a su habitación. Era verdad, tampoco no se sabia nada de Kumiko… Yugi habria ido tras ella ¿cierto?. Se sentia muy triste… lo queria mucho, pero no era correspondida. Tenia que aceptarlo aunque le doliese en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Habia llegado al jardin principal del palacio. Según la posición de la luna deberia ser un poco menos de media noche. Se pregunto tambien donde se habrian metido Joey y los otros. Debio quedarse con ellos. Se sento unos momentos tratando de ubicarse. ¡demonios! Si hubiera sido de dia, recordaria el camino hasta llegar a la habitación, pero de noche todo era muy distinto.

De pronto, vio como una agil sombra acababa de saltar del muro principal. Era muy delgada para ser un hombre… se sorprendio… ¿ningun guardia habia visto algo?!! Y si se trataba de algun ladron, malhechor o lo que sea!!!! Tenia que avisar a alguien!!!

Intento gritar, pero al parecer la figura ya se habia dado cuenta de su presencia.

-"¿qui.. quien eres?"

-"busco a Mahad… ¿le conoces?"-le pregunto la figura encapuchada, era una voz femenina.

-"Ma… Mahad… si… èl esta con el faraón ahora"-dijo casi temblando

-"llevame con èl, por favor. Es urgente. Necesito hablar con el de un asunto muy importante"-la desconocida se quito la capucha que cubria su rostro. Era hermoso. Ojos verdes grandes y profundos, cabello negro que brillaba como la luna.

-"eres…… eres Kumiko"

-"con que eres tu… ya te habia visto antes"-dijo Seth levantandose sacudiendo su traje ceremonial soberbiamente –"asi que tu supuestamente eres mi reencarnación ¿verdad?"-lo dijo tranquilamente como si estuviera hablando de un picnic primaveral –bueno ya se que Seth o Seto serian incapaz de hablar de algo asi, pero es un ejemplo xD-

-"¿e.. eres tu el Sumo Sacerdote del faraón?"-mascullo Kaiba, entonces recordó, los sueños que había tenido días antes lo que había provocado "su muerte clínica por 3 minutos completos" ese sujeto era muy parecido al que había visto, solo que un poco mas mayor. Era imposible, realmente era él mismo.

¡Diablos! Siempre le daba dolor de cabeza cuando recordaba su muerte clínica!!

-"bueno, me voy, será mejor no hablar mucho sobre nosotros ¿de acuerdo? No me gustaría alterar tu mundo y mucho menos el mió tengo que encontrar a esos consejeros"-siguió con su camino a paso ligero.

Realmente se lo había tomado de muy buena manera. Kaiba movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados. Tenia que volver con Isshisu y los otros. Joey y Tristan se habían quedado perplejos al ver a Seth alejarse. Kaiba y el eran idénticos.

-"duerme tranquila… para mañana ya todo sera un mal sueño"-sonrio Yugi acariciando la frente de Kumiko, ambos habian regresado a una de las habitaciones. Kumiko se hallaba envuelta en un profundo sueño, se veia muy dulce durmiendo de esa manera. Como si nada malo hubiera sucedido.

Yugi queria ir a ver como se encontraba Atem… y tambien ver a su "abuelito" pero no conocia el camino. Ademas no queria dejarla sola. Cerró los ojos. Habia otra cama al lado, asi que resolvio en dormirse, ya mañana se encontraria con los demas y hablarian con respecto a lo que habia pasado. Estaba cansado… sonrio una vez mas, no se iba a dar por vencido, y el beso que se habian dado ambos, le decia que todavía habia esperanza para èl. Habia sido su primer beso, después de todo.

El individuo daba vueltas alrededor de su sitio ¡era tan exasperante!!!! Era ansioso, jamas le habia gustado esperar. Sin embargo, ahora tenia que hacerlo. Si no se controlaba estaba seguro que explotaria y armaria un escandalo de proporciones mayores que sin dudarlo arruinarian su plan. Basura rio, mirando al hombre que acababa de sentarse con una expresión de casi desesperación –muy bien disimulada, obviamente-

-"¿Qué planeas hacer?"-le pregunto burlonamente –"¿crees que hiciste bien avisando a Akunadin?"-le reprocho –"al parecer solo Mahad ha tenido problemas, aunque creo que ha salido muy bien de todo ¿no lo consideras asi?"

-"¡¿puedes cerrar la boca aunque sea un segundo?!!"-casi grita –"ves que estoy tratando de controlar cuanto pueda mis emociones, pero la verdad es que esta espera no me gusta… el pequeño Yugi puede haber convencido a Kumiko de mi falso arrepentimiento; pero no puedo dar ninguna marcha atrás… sì, estoy molesto de que Mahad haya sabido manejar la situación con respecto a Akunadin, jamás me ha simpatizado y me enfada tanto… queria causarle un gran problema esta vez, pero siempre logra salir de estos ¡demonios!!"-maldijo casi hablando consigo mismo.

-"piensas ir por el otro camino, siempre fuiste muy bueno en ello… ya sabes la "() oniromancia" puede resultar muy efectiva en estos casos"-sugirio haciendo una mueca –"eso, convinado con la brujería seria productivo"-el otro la tapo la boca

-"¡estupido! No sabes que cuando algun egipcio escucha la palabra "brujería" se les paraliza el corazon!.. alguien pudo haberte escuchado"

-"no… no hay nadie"-jadeo, casi siendo asfixiando por el otro –"casi todo el palacio duerme"

-"tu lo has dicho casi. Aunque tu sugerencia me parece buena idea. Acompañame, tengo mucho que preparar y realmente no aguanto esta espera"-dijo atravesando un pasaje secreto hacia una especie de subterraneo. Iluminado apenas por dos antorchas.

Ya en el presente, Marik se encontraba mirando el cielo, sintiendose completamente aburrido. Hace unos minutos habia hablado con sus subditos, nada interesante, solo cartas de menor rango, estaba enfadado. Se estaba preguntando ¿Cómo demonios habia hecho la reina para poder invocar a su "Dragon Alado de Ra"? no podia tolerarlo!! Acaso tanto poder concentraba ella.

"ella es la clave de la fuerza del Faraón"

Había escuchado anteriormente cuando era muy pequeño de su hermana mayor Isshisu. Recordó que a èl le fascinaba escuchar relatos del faraón y de su esposa contados por su hermana. 

-"cuando el pueblo de Nubia se sublevo, el faraón estaba muy indefenso solo contaba con sus tres hombres de confianza: Seth, Mahad y Shada con sus respectivos ejercitos… penso que todo estaba perdido. De pronto una luz emano todo el horizonte y observo como tropas de miles de guerreros iban en su ayuda, a la cabeza se encontraba la mujer que amaba. Su esposa: la faraona "Neteb" brillante con sus ropas de batalla junto a un cetro dirigio a la tropa quien arremetieron contra los nubios impidiendo que le hagan daño al faraón"

-"eso quiere decir que en esa ocasión su esposa salvo su vida ¿no es cierto, hermana?"

-"asi es Marik. En esa ocasión, nunca se supo de donde aparecieron esos miles de guerreros ya que después de finalizada la batalla desaparecieron misteriosamente. Se cree que eran los guerreros perdidos del dios Ra, que solo podian ser convocados por un conjuro magico de una persona pura, se cree tambien que ese conjuro estaba tallado en el ()libro de oro sagrado de Ra, pero jamas se ha logrado encontrar dicho libro"

-"¡Amo Marik!!"

Esa voz irrumpio en sus recuerdos… no podia ser… de pronto la otra personalidad se apodero de èl… comenzaba a detestarlo!! Pero no podia hacer nada.

-"¡eh!!!!!! ¡¡asi que has venido, Odion!!!"-grito Yami Marik –"¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿vuelves otra vez a mi bando?"-rio malvadamente. Odion lo miraba con firmeza.

-"te equivocas, quien quiera que seas"-hablo –"he venido a retarte a un duelo… si te creer lo suficientemente fuerte, ven y pelea contra mi, pero si me tienes miedo…."

-"¿miedo yo??"-rio –"puedes que hayas podido retenerme, pero ya no, desde que obtuve el poder de Noin ya no tienes influencia sobre mi. Esta bien, si quieres que te mande al reino de las sombras. Como quieras"

Marik y Odion se iban a enfrentar… el sol estaba casi en lo mas alto…. ¿Quién ganaria?... nadie lo podia saber.

-"ellos deben estar por aquí!!"-dijo Jonouchi con una antorcha en las manos…. –"eh.. Teana, no se pero creo que deberiamos ver en cada habitación…"

-"el sumo sacerdote nos explico claramente que buscaramos por los jardines de palacio"-explico con una gota –"aunque creo que seria lo mas prudente revisar en cada habitación –"… Jonouchi, sabes como esta el faraón"

-"no… no lo se… desde que hable con Mahad, èl solo nos informo que dijeramos que habia sufrido pequeños percances. Pero creo que es mas que eso, Teana. Hay algo que no me cuadra muy bien en estos momentos y tiene que ver con las personas que llegaron hoy a palacio"

-"si, son muy parecidos a nosotros, es extraño. Como si fueran nuestros familiares ¿verdad?"-dijo haciendo un gesto con la cara –"realmente me sorprendi mucho cuando vi a esa chica era como verme en un espejo"

-"si, lo mismo pasa conmigo. Y Seth ni que decir, es identico al otro sujeto"

-"¡terminaron de buscar!!"-grito una voz, Seth estaba tambien ayudando –para milagro! n.nU- "¡no se queden ahí parados!! ¡busquen!!!"

Los dos consejeros dejaron sus charlas ajenos a lo que sucedia en el otro jardin palaciego.

-"¿e… eres Kumiko?"

-"Ku-mii-ko"-dijo la chica –"¿de que estas hablando?. Mi nombre es Ne.. eso no te incumbe, solo busco a Mahad ¿sabes donde encontrarlo? O lo voy a buscar por mi misma"

-"ahora entiendo, con que ella es la encarnación de la reina"-penso –"con que estamos en una epoca pasada… antes de que el faraón conozca a su futura esposa…"-siguio pensando –"seria posible que esta chica….."

Miro a Neteb de pies a cabeza. Era sumamente delgada, con un gran cabello negro abundante, un poco descuidado pero lindo. Pero unos ojos color esmeralda inmensos, como dos espejos mirandola. Era hermosa, lo tenia que aceptar. Sin embargo, las ropas que traia no eran las de una reina. Solo tenia la capa que habia cubierto su rostro y un vestido muy simple y casi ninguna joya que no fueran sus ojos.

-"parece que no me vas a decir nada"-suspiro –"bien, entonces lo encontrare por mi misma"

Se volteo dandole la espalda a Tea y comenzo a brillar. Tea retrocedio unos centímetros… ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? La muchacha habia comenzado a brillar, de pronto dejo de hacerlo y salio corriendo hacia una direccion.

Tea la siguió.

El incienso invadia toda la habitación. Nemesis tenia todo preparado. Realmente habia extrañado ese trabajo… sonrio apacible introduciendo su mano en el agua. La cual se enturbio y en su reflejo aparecio una Kumiko durmiendo.

-"perfecto, ya identique al objetivo"

-"tienes suerte, esta dormida"

El paso siguiente. Nemesis cerro los ojos y comenzo a decir una palabras sin significado alguno –en egipcio, por supuesto, pero en egipcio antiguo- Bakura no sabia la traducción.

Kumiko se hallaba en una habitación completamente obscura. Pero si estaba obscura… ¿como podia verse?.. ella brillaba.

-"¿Dónde estoy?"

Subitamente, aparecio un espejo, se acerco a èl… y en su reflejo aparecia la futura reina de Egipto. Kumiko palpo el objeto, el cual se desvanecio.

-"tienes una respuesta, Kumiko"-se escucho la voz de Nemesis. Kumiko giro hacia todos los lados, pero no habia rastros de èl. –"solo necesito una palabra, tuya… por favor, damela"

-"a.. aun no"-titubeo –"como se que puedo confiar en ti"

-"ya te di una muestra… dime que si y regresaremos juntos……"

-"¿juntos?... dijiste que tambien con mis amigos"

-"si, claro, con el pequeño Yugi y sus amigos, dime, solo un si o un no"-inquirio aun mas insistente que las veces pasadas –"¿si o no?"

Kumiko cerro los ojos por un segundo. No sabia que decir. Era todo tan rapido, tan complicado… algo en su interior le decia que no podia confiar en ese sujeto. Pero, si la magia de Mahad y de los otros no funcionaba.. y Atem… Atem èl… ¡no, no podia permitirlo!!

-"salva a Atem y te dare mi respuesta"-le dijo –"o si no espera a que el sane… no antes te la dare"-continuo, el individuo se mordio los labios de pura ira

-"esta bien, espero que tu respuesta sea que tanto ansio"

Nemesis dio un puñetazo a la pileta…. ¡demonios!! El estaba primero!!! Para poder llegar a ella deberia salvarlo a ÈL a la persona a quien mas odiaba.

-"jaja, no salio como esperabas ¿cierto?"-rio Bakura –"si que ella es astuta, jajaja primero quiere la garantia. Asumo que salvar al faraón no estaba en tus planes"

-"….."

-"¿lo haras? ¿Salvaras al faraón?"

-"…"

Nemesis comenzo a subir las escaleras. ¡Lo odiaba!! ¡lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas!!! ¡ahora tendria que salvarlo!!! Su plan no habia salido como èl esperaba. El plan original era que el pequeño Yugi y el faraón se enfrentaran y se destruyeran mutuamente y asi tener finalmente el camino libre, pero nada habia salido bien. Nunca penso que ella se interpondría en el ataque de un dios egipcio!! Habia escapado de todo calculo.

Salio completamente enfadado, tendria que pensar en su proxima movida. Habia llegado tan lejos como para perder como la primera vez.

Simplemente no podria. Nunca lo haria. No podria.

Sufrir una humillación de esa manera ¡Jamas! Subitamente la sintio. Abrio los ojos desmesuradamente hacia donde habia sentido la presencia, paso como un rayo. Esperen un momento, ese cabello negro…. Esa piel canela… era… era…

-"¡Neteb!!!"

Mahad estaba mas que sorprendido. No, no podia ser… era…. Era ¿ella?

-"hola, Mahad… hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos"-dijo con una sonrisa a lo cual el aludido se sonrojo.

La chica corrio a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Hacia años que no se veìan.

-"¿q… que haces aquí? ¡¿Cómo entraste?!! ¿Qué sucede?!!"-pregunto cuando la chica lo hubo soltado –"como estan padre y madre, y los hermanos"

-"de eso vengo a hablarte…"-su expresión cambio totalmente –"madre ha enfermado gravemente y padre me envio a que te avisara, ya que no conseguimos a nadie que quiera venir a palacio, tienes que volver… padre cree que… que… no hay mucho tiempo"

-"¿magia? ¿usaste magia?"

-"madre no quiso, dice que si su destino es partir al reino de Osiris, lo hara. Pero tenias que saberlo!!"-dijo la chica cogiendo la hermosa ropa del sacerdote –"ella… ella"-comenzo a llorar

-"lo se… pero ahora, no… no puedo"-dijo adolorido –"nuestro faraón esta muy… debil. Aunque quisiera no podria abandonarlo. Entiende, tienes que volver… yo ire cuando todo esto pase ¿de acuerdo?"

La chica lo miro con un gesto reprobatorio, pero no le dijo nada.

-"es mi deber cuidar del faraón, lo jure enfrente del mismo Ra y tambien enfrente a su padre… ademàs… tù cumpliras un rol mas importante que el mio, mas adelante"-le aseguro con una sonrisa

Neteb lo miro con curiosidad.

-"te voy a pedir algo"-cerrò los ojos procurando que lo que diria fuera lo mejor –"cuando regrese de alla, ya sea cual sea el resultado, vendras conmigo ¿de acuerdo? Vendras conmigo a Palacio"

-"¿Po.. por que me dices eso?"

-"no puedo decirtelo, pero quiero que me prometas que vendras conmigo a Palacio y viviras aquí. ¿puedes prometerme eso?"-continuo

La chica le asintio.

-"de acuerdo, te lo prometo. Me ire. Pero por favor, ven pronto. Madre te necesita, necesita que todos sus hijos estemos ahí. Como eres el mayor, ella quie… quiere verte antes de que parta al mundo de Osiris."

-"lo harè… toma"-le dio unas llaves –"antes que te vayas, ve a mi habitación y coge lo que haya encima de la mesa… y come algo, de acuerdo, te hara falta para el viaje"-le sobo la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña

Ella sostuvo las llaves y se fue corriendo.

-"¡espera..!! ¿Dónde las dejo?"

-"encima de la mesa"

Apresuro su paso. No noto que Tea estaba escondida mirando la escena, y mucho menos a Nèmesis que no la habia perdido de vista, se sintio cada vez mas enamorado de ella.

-"Cuidate, Neteb… ya que seras la proxima reina de Egipto, aunque ni el mismo faraón lo sepa"

Mahad volvio a la habitación donde se encontraban los cuatro sacerdotes. Isis le decia que el faraón habia dado mas señales de su mejoria. Se sintio mas aliviado, iba a ser una noche muy larga.

**Las antipaticas notas de Lime:** Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Al fin termine de escribir xDD… no puedo creer que lo haya hecho en dos dias!!!!!!! No se preocupes chicos!!! Este fic se acaba antes de que empiece el proximo ciclo!! (lease 12 de marzo) Si o si… o sino nunca lo voy a acabar!! Ya van 4 años creo!!! Y realmente la historia es bella!! Jaja me quede leyendo todo el fic xDD tambien me tomo dos dias. Ya esta publicado en para los interesados. Realmente me siento muy satisfecha con este fic ¡¡ lloro de emocion. Ojala que les haya gustado mi regreso xD y que me comenten algo. Uyy ya comenzamos con los capitulos finales, pero digamos que ya desenrede un poco la historia jejeje seee, ya era hora y todo va tomando forma. Decidi avanzar algo de lo de Marik O.o la pelea con Odion, lo se UU no se vio en el anime pero vamos a ver que tal me va!! ¿lo enviara al reino de las sombras?? ¡¡Nooooo!! Otro que se une al club. Y uhhhh aun Kumiko esta indecisa.. ¿blanco o negro? ¿si o no? ¿Atem o Yugi? Waaaaaaaa!!! No me hagan caso, estoy loca xDD –creo que ya lo saben jajaja- creen que Nemesis ayudara a la recuperacion de Atem!!!!!! Mas le vale!!! ¬¬ es un baka como lo detesto! Y la Aparicion de Neteb O.o me parecio buena idea!! Ahhh Mahad y ella se ven tan lindos COMO HERMANOS!! Menos mal que Mana ya no estaba por ahí jajaja o sino era capaz de echarse encima de Neteb y sacudirla con todas sus fuerzas y realmente no queremos que eso pase con la futura reina ¿verdad?? Bueno como dije, Atem ta mas inconsciente, como si lo hubieran arrollando un millon de caballos…. Hay que entender que recibir un ataque de un dios egipcio no es weno para la salud jajaja… eh… Isshisu… Kaiba!! Kaiba por fin esta asimilando todo jajaja después de tres capitulos de "dios, estoy completamente loco o vivo en una realidad absurda, loca de la que no puedo escapar, cada vez que me despierto veo a dos Wheelers, etc" xDD cosas del chico…. Yugi se decide a pelear por ella, obviamente. Y Tea como que aparece sobrando. ¡¡Aparecieron Akunadin y Seth!!!!!! ¡¡Y Shimon y Shada!!!!!! Ya era hora, los habia excluido por completo del fic jajaja… Akunadin si que da miedo ¬¬ queria hacer quedar mal a Mahad lo detesto… y bueno Seth me cae mejor jajaja…

Ya no mas coment… me van a quedar odiando!!!!!! Dejare que ustedes lo hagan!!!

Cualquier cosa a o algun review en espero que les haya gustado la imagen!!

**Vocabulario:** Ooh… hace tiempo que no escribia uno xD.. rescatando fics.

**()Akunadin**: Sacerdote del antiguo Egipto. Portador del "ojo del milenio" y padre de Seth –aunque Seth lo ignora- mas adelante Akunadin se lo dice, pero a èl le llega xD  
**()Shada**: Encarnación de Shadi xD  
**()Shimon:** Encarnación del abuelito de Yugi ¡que sorpresa! xD  
**()Oniromancia:** Arte por el cual uno puede "predecir el futuro mediante los sueños". Aunque claro, para Nèmesis significa otra cosa xD  
**()Libro de oro sagrado de Ra:** Jajaja, lo saque de la película "La Momia" seguro alguno de ustedes la recordaran xDD… no se si en verdad existira ese libro, por lo tanto aclaro eso.

**Canciones:**  
(1)**Una noche:** Cancion interpretada por Alejandro Sanz y The Coors - bella cancion jejeje

**¡Avances para el próximo capítulo!!!!:** Atem se despierta!!!! Al fin!!!!!!! ¿Por qué sera? Uhh… se ve la batalla entre Odion y Marik, y por supuesto al ganador. Y Kumiko le da una respuesta definitiva a Nemesis. Sucede algo inesperado!! No se lo pueden perder.

-"Nuestro faraón.. ¿esta usted bien?"

-"es lo mas difícil que tenido que hacer"

-"¿estas completamente segura?"

-"no te puedo perder"

-"quedate conmigo"

**Capítulo XVI: Promesas cumplidas**


	16. Promesas cumplidas

_**Una reencarnación inesperada**_

Cap XVI

Promesas cumplidas

El viento soplaba… Yami Marik estaba ansioso, realmente lo estaba. ¿Se sentía preparado? Iba a enfrentar a Odion, la única persona quien en verdad lo había podido detener, pero ahora distinto. Desde que obtuvo los poderes de su hermano Noin, la situación había dado un giro favorable para él, ya no se sentía vulnerable por la presencia de aquel individuo quien estaba frente suyo, apunto de darle una batalla. Respiro y sonrió maliciosamente observando su baraja. Lo tenía, poseía el Dios Egipcio y nada ni nadie se lo iba a arrebatar. Mucho menos el faraón, ni Odion. Con esa carta sabia que era invencible.

-"¡dame tu mejor jugada, Odion!! Si es que tienes una que yo desconozca"-rió

-"espero que comprenda que todo esto lo hago por su bien, amo Marik, debe de controlar a esa presencia que habita dentro de usted y que no lo deja actuar por si mismo"

-"eso dices tú, pero yo soy mucho mas fuerte asi! Muajaja"-rió con mas vehemencia –"no necesito que me des consejos o de tu protección, jamás lo he necesitado ¡¡solo te dejaba vivo porque me eras útil, ahora que no te necesito puedes reunirte con mi padre y mi hermano en el reino de las sombras!!!!!!!!!"

-"¡¡Duelo!!!!!!"

Los dos discos de duelo se activaron… oficialmente el duelo acababa de empezar ¿Quién ganaría?? Solo el tiempo lo diría.

Tiempo, si solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Atem se recuperara.

Amaneció, la luna había abandonado los cielos para dar paso al magnifico sol. Kumiko abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a la persona quien se encontraba a su lado, habían permanecido toda la noche uno al lado del otro. Le provoco mucha ternura. Yugi dormía placidamente, decidió no despertarlo, se agarro la cabeza acababa de dolerle… ahora recordaba que había soñado algo muy extraño… era con respecto a Némesis, pero curiosamente no podía recordarlo todo.

¡¡¡Atem!!!! ¡¡Tendría que verlo enseguida!!!!!

Salio corriendo de la habitación hacia los aposentos reales. Se choco con Joey –quien estaba medio dormido- o bueno pensó que era Joey.

-"hola, Joey"

-"¿Jo---ey??"-pregunto asombrado –"ah…… eres tú"-le dijo señalándola –"hemos estado toda la noche buscándolos"-casi grita –"¡¡donde esta tu amigo!!!!! Seth esta furioso con nosotros"

-"ah… disculpa, pero no eres Joey"

-"claro que no, mi nombre es Jonouchi"-dijo presentándose –"ven, acompáñame"-dijo cogiendola de la mano –"te llevare con Seth…. El quería hablar con ustedes"

-"o…oye… espera… quiero ver al faraón"-dijo a duras penas, mientras que Jonouchi la jalaba con mas fuerza. Kumiko evitaba caerse –"…. Sabes como esta el faraón"

-"no lo se, Mahad y los otros siguen encerrados ahí adentro. Llevan toda la noche."-le dijo –"supongo que todavía esta delicado, tal vez Seth te pueda dar mas información de la que yo pueda hacerlo"

-"Se… Seth?"

-"si, el Sumo Sacerdote del faraón, no es un sujeto muy sociable… pero creo que puedes confiar en él. En quien no debes confiar es en el sujeto que esta a su lado, su nombre es Akunadin ¡ay, pero que estoy hablando! No me hagas caso"-sonrió nervioso, mientras que se detenía ante una gran puerta. A Kumiko le pareció extrañamente familiar…

-"¿aquí es?"

Jonouchi abrió las puertas y ella sintió como si se transportara a otra época. Aparecía Atem junto a... ¿Kaiba? No, no era Kaiba aunque era muy parecido, llevaba un traje ceremonial tejido con oro, y en su mano el llamado "cetro del milenio" lo recordaba vagamente.

-"veo que mi hermosa esposa nos esta acompañando, Seth… querida estamos discutiendo sobre el ataque sobre Nubia. Seth comandara las tropas del norte y daremos una emboscada junto en el valle central. Donde el Nilo decrece. ¿Nos acompañaras en esta pelea?"

De pronto, la imagen se desvaneció. Kumiko sacudió la cabeza muy fuerte y al abrir los ojos se encontraba frente al hombre que había visto junto a Atem pero un poco mas joven y un costado un hombre mayor –debía tener unos 50 años-, ella supuso que era Akunadin, el sujeto que le describió Jonouchi minutos atrás –el ya había cerrado la puerta, saliendo previamente- Seth la miro con curiosidad, al parecer se había dado cuenta del despiste de la chica. Ella también lo miro con curiosidad ese hombre era idéntico a Kaiba… sin duda era su reencarnación.

-"tu nombre es Kumiko ¿verdad?"-le espeto un poco distante. Ella le asintió. –"mmmm ¿de donde eres?"

-"ve… vengo de un país muy lejano..."-le dijo casi tartamudeando se sentía muy nerviosa y no sabia la causa –"se llama Japón"-siguió, la mirada de Seth demandaba una respuesta mucho mas completa.

-"¿Japón?"

Akunadin salio de su silencio y se acerco a la muchacha. Súbitamente, le cogio la barbilla y ella se alejo por mero impulso.

-"eres una mujer muy atractiva"-dijo al fin –"sin duda el faraón ha posado su mirada en ti… eres su tipo de chica. Pero, niña sabes en que lío has metido al faraón"

-"¿a… a que se refiere, señor?"

-"por tu culpa esta en el estado deplorable que se encuentra… según mis informantes, él tuvo una pelea contra tu amigo de nombre Yugi ¿cierto?... la razón de la pelea eres tú ¿o me equivoco?"

Kumiko escondió la cabeza –"yo… yo trate de detenerlos... pero no pude"-dijo al fin. Seth hizo un gesto de molestia hacia Akunadin; sin embargo, el aludido siguió

-"si hubiera estado en mis manos, hubiera mandado a encerrar a ese niño por haber lastimado a nuestro fara….."

-"¡¡no le haga daño!!! ¡El no tiene la culpa!!! ¡La culpable soy yo!!"-le grito Akunadin la miro fríamente, para luego continuar aun siendo objetivo de la mirada reprobatoria de Seth

-"pero, yo no tengo el poder sobre los guardias. Los que deciden eso son Seth y Mahad. Por desgracia, ninguno de los dos considera pertinente hacerlo"-ahora era Akunadin quien dirigía miradas gélidas sobre Seth –"yo solo puedo opinar… lo que hubiera dicho el faraón padre de Atem si hubiera visto a su hijo lastimado de aquella manera"-fingió lastima

-"¡ya basta… Akunadin! ¡El que iba a hablar con ella SOY YO! Ahora te pido cordialmente que te retires, si no quieres que traiga a una escolta"-dijo por fin, Seth que estaba cansado de escuchar tanta palabrería. Akunadin asintió en silencio saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes dirigir una ultima mirada reprobatoria a la chica. –"quisiera que me confirmes algo…. Y te pido que me digas la verdad"

Kumiko se sorprendió…. ¿de que verdad quería que le hablara????

Mana caminaba pensativamente por los corredores de palacio –algo muy extraño, conociendo la peculiaridad de la niña- no sabia nada de su Maestro desde que este la envió a dormir… ¿habría regresado a su habitación? Después de mucho pensarlo, decidió ir a echar un vistazo.

-"Maestro Mahad"-toco 3 veces la puerta…. No había respuesta… probo con la cerradura -"¿ah? Que extraño, el Maestro siempre cierra su habitación"

Al ingresar se sorprendió al encontrar las llaves de oro de Mahad sobre una mesa… la cama estaba arrugada, como si alguien hubiera descansado un rato sobre ella… y la cena –que ella especialmente le había traído- había desaparecido ¿Qué extraño? Por lo general, su Maestro le dejaba unas frutas secas y algunos vegetales, esta vez no había nada… ¿habría vuelto a su habitación? Y.. porque entonces dejar sus llaves sobre la mesa… era raro. Conocía a su Maestro y ser descuidado no estaba dentro de su personalidad. Era la persona más cuidadosa que había pisado la Tierra!!!!!... Mmm algo no le olía bien.

De pronto, algo llamo su atención. La caja de joyas –que siempre estaba encima de su mesa- estaba entreabierta… descubrió que entre esas llaves de oro estaba la llave con que se abría su caja de joyas ¡¡era demasiada coincidencia!!!! Mana armo el rompecabezas en un solo segundo ¡¡¡¡¡¡ALGUIEN HABIA IRRUMPIDO EN LA HABITACION DE SU MAESTRO Y HABIA ROBADO, COMIDO Y DORMIDO!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡TENIA QUE AVISAR A ALGUIEN!!!!!!!!

Salio a paso apresurado. Si su Maestro no había ido para nada a su habitación, tenia que estar con el faraón!! ¡¡tenia que avisarle!!!!!!

-"¡¡Maestro Mahad!!!!!!!!!"-grito entrando a zancadas a la habitación, los cuatro sacerdotes se voltearon alarmados… Mahad no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos –"lo… lo siento, pero… es urgente"

Una vez mas, Mahad se paro en silencio empujando a Mana afuera con una vena en su cabeza –si no fuera lo suficiente…. Tolerante, era capaz de abofetear a su aprendiz ¡¡era una situación delicada!!!!!!!!- Tomo aire y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su aprendiz.

-"¿Qué sucede, Mana?"-le pregunto, algo…. Molesto

-"a… alguien…."-le dio las llaves

-"¿Cómo obtuviste esto?"

-"eso es lo que vengo a explicarle!"-se defendió la niña –"alguien… anoche, irrumpió en su habitación, le han robado Maestro ¡su joyero estaba abierto!! Por eso, por eso…. Procure venir cuanto antes a avisarle"

-"Mana, dime, ¿Qué hacías TÙ EN MI HABITACION?"-casi grita y casi pierde el control. A la niña le salieron muchas gotas… y titubeo.

-"estaba…. Estaba preocupada por usted, asi que fui a ver si estaba en su habitación, me sorprendí mucho encontrar la puerta abierta… así que… entre"-dijo con una leve risita –"fue.. Fue sin querer maestro, se lo juro… solo quería saber si estaba usted bien"-dijo ya un poco mas calmada –"pero, debe avisar a los guardias que….."

Estaba dispuesta a irse, pero Mahad la cogio de un brazo, ella se sonrojo.

-"no ha habido ningún robo"-le dijo –"yo se quien ha sacado las joyas, porque yo le dije que lo podía hacer, y también que debería comer un poco"-dijo recordando el rostro de Neteb por unos momentos.

-"¿a.. a quien?"-le pregunto, observando el rostro de SU MAESTRO. Mahad se había sonrojado por un nanosegundo. Mana OBVIAMENTE se dio cuenta, aunque claro, lo disimulaba bastante bien –"¿Quién era ella?"-pregunto finalmente.

-"¿ella?"-pregunto Mahad, finalmente siendo descubierto por Mana –"¿Cómo sabes que es una mujer?"-continuo Mahad. Mana acababa de completar sus sospechas!!!!!! SU MAESTRO amaba a alguien!!!!!!!!1 ¡¡Alguien que no era ELLA!!!!!!

Se sintió muy triste… ella lo había querido desde que tenia memoria, aunque sabia que el jamás la iba a mirar a algo diferente a una niña –digamos que Mahad le duplicaba la edad, la diferencia era muy grande- aun asi, ella sabia que su maestro no se había dado cuenta de lo que ella realmente sentía ¡¡era TAN DISTRAIDO!!!! No sabia que cuando lo miraba sentía como mariposas en su estomago, sabia que lo quería… y mucho y ahora… el… el

Mana se libero del brazo de su Maestro y salio corriendo por el pasillo. Mahad la llamaba, pero ella solo podía pensar en una cosa "tenia a alguien a quien amaba" y exactamente no era ella.

Se choco contra alguien…

-"lo… lo siento"-se disculpo, el chico la sostuvo de los hombros evitando que se cayera –"lo siento, no sabia a donde iba"-dijo aun con lagrimas en sus ojos

-"eres… eres…"-dijo Yugi mirándola –"eres la ¿Dark Magician Girl?"-le pregunto. Mana ya estaba cansada!! Ni había pasado un día entero y otro sujeto la llamaba de esa extraña manera ¡¡¡que significaba!!!!!!!!!!

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Mi nombre es MANA!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡M-A-N-A!!! ¡¡MANA!!... tan difícil es aprender eso para ustedes los forasteros!!!"-le grito. Yugi se sorprendió mucho al oírla gritar. Salio corriendo a toda prisa. Dejando a un Yugi muy sorprendido.

-"he escuchado su historia…"-continuo Seth tranquilamente leyendo un papiro

-"¿his... historia?"-se sorprendió

-"tú eres la reencarnación de la supuesta esposa del faraón ¿cierto?"-dijo mirándola por un segundo con TODA la tranquilidad del mundo. A Kumiko le cayo como un baldazo de agua fría –"al principio no lo quise creer, pero…"-tosió demostrando incomodidad –"después de ver…. A.. ese…a… hombre"-pensó relativamente en Kaiba –"creo que es cierto"

-"¿hombre?"

-"no se su nombre y prácticamente no me importa, somos como dos gotas de agua"-dijo al fin dejando su papiro a un lado y parándose demostrando aun su incomodidad, dándole la espalda a la chica –"y bueno… anoche, Mahad se lo confirmo a Akunadin nuestras sospechas asi que…"-la última frase fue mas para el que para su interlocutora quien lo miraba con absoluta curiosidad

Seth había dado en el clavo ¿cierto?... debería confesar la verdad… y si SU verdad distorsionaba los sucesos en el futuro…¿Qué realmente quería saber Seth? ¿Qué se proponía con eso? ¿Acaso no odiaba al faraón?? Porque todos los recuerdos que había tenido hasta entonces sobre Seth eran enfrentándose a su faraón? Sin embargo, la última visión… demostraba que Atem le guardaba una confianza absoluta al sacerdote… no sabia que decirle

-"¿te refieres a Seto Kaiba?"

-"¿Se---to??"-inquirió Seth asombrado ¡¡diablos!!! Hasta sus nombres eran parecidos!!!. Seth dejo de darle la espalda a Kumiko y bajo las tres escaleras que los separaban. Ella se alejo por pura inercia. –"¿me temes?"

-"no… no es eso"-dijo sin saber porque se había distanciado del sacerdote –"¡tu debes saber como sigue Atem!! ¡¿Cómo esta?!"

Seth la miro y no dijo nada.

-"¿eres la reencarnación de las futura esposa del faraón?"-continuo. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos pero no había respuesta. Seth comenzó a exasperarse –"¡¡lo eres o no!!!!!"

-"¡¡Si… si lo soy!!!"-grito la chica por primera vez sintiéndose intimidada por alguien. Aquel sacerdote tenia la mirada muy fría, idéntica a la de Kaiba. A ella no le hubiera importado en otros tiempos, pero en estas dos semanas que había conocido a Yugi y sus amigos, su personalidad había dado un gran vuelco. Se había vuelto mas humana, sin quererlo.

Seth la miro con curiosidad… ajeno a lo que pensaba la chica que estaba delante suyo.

-"¿Qué mas sabes?"-continuo

-"lo siento, pero no puedo decirlo"-dicho esto salio corriendo antes de que Seth pudiera hacer algo por detenerla… ¡¡que había hecho… comprendía que Mahad supiera la verdad, extrañamente le tenia mucha confianza, casi como la antigua reina, pero no podía decir nada con respecto a Seth. Él demostraba ser una persona fría y calculadora. Más o igual que su reencarnación Seto Kaiba.

-"Asi que te encontraste con tu encarnación ¿verdad?"

Ahora era Isshisu quien había comenzado a hacer preguntas. Kaiba miro irascible hacia un costado. ¡¡Detestaba ser ÈL el interrogado!!!!! Y menos…. Por Isshisu!!

-"Sí, ese es el mismo sujeto que aparecía cuando quedaba….inconsciente, sabia que era su reencarnación o algo así, por el fax que me enviaste después del día en que nos conocimos"-dijo aun mas irascible –"no tengo duda… creo que tengo que aceptar tu maldito cuento de hadas"-mascullo la ultima frase

-"pero tú fuiste quien comenzó a investigar sobre ello"-dijo con una sonrisa complacida

-"¡¡Solo quería saber si era verdad, toda la patraña que me habías contado esa noche en el museo!!"-dijo mirando hacia un costado –"¡Y me tengo que topar también con el pasado de esa chica!! Fue intencional que me mandaras su foto ¿cierto? ¿Sabias que la encontraría en esa cafetería junto a Yugi?"

-"todo estaba pre-destinado, Kaiba… tú destino era evaluarla…"

-"¡¡destino!! ¡¡Siempre hablas del destino!!! ¡¡No sabes que un duelista siempre forja su propio destino!! Asi como te vencí en un duelo!"-dijo casi orgulloso, bajo la mirada reprochadora de la mujer

-"tu sabes que tu destino era perder ese duelo"-continuo Isshisu apacible –"pero tuviste una visión, no se algo que te impidió atacar con el Obelisk y perder el duelo.. ¿Me equivoco? ¿Qué te llamo a atacar con tu dragón Ojiazul?"-agrego antes de que Kaiba agregara algo.

Otra vez, estaba en posición de interrogado ¡¡lo detestaba!!!!!

-"¿es cierto eso? ¿Tuviste una visión?"-dijo mas insistente. Kaiba callo… era cierto, al principio pensó que se trataba de una artimaña de Isshisu, pero.. ¿Por qué crearía algo asi…? ¿No se estaría destruyendo??

-"Y si la tuve ¡¿Qué?! No creo que sea importante"-dijo indignado. Odiaba que Isshisu tuviera siempre razón y el no.

-"cuéntame que viste… tal vez te pueda ayudar"-dijo cogiendole el brazo. Kaiba reacciono con cierta rudeza y se libero del brazo de Isshisu.

-"no necesito tu ayuda y de la de nadie… ahora solo necesito encontrar la forma de salir de este maldito lugar.. ¿Cómo demonios llegue aquí? ¡¡Tu debes saberlo!!"

Isshisu lo miró indignada.

-"por el poder de la faraona y de los dioses egipcios estamos aquí"-continuo –"ella y el faraón son las únicas personas quienes pueden regresarnos a nuestro tiempo… yo te aconsejo que te tranquilices y…."

-"¿¿¿¿QUE ME TRANQUILICE???????!"-estallo –"¡¡¡¡¡MIRAME ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE TRANQUILO!!!!!! TRANQUILO DE ESTAR VARADO EN ESTE ODIOSO LUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡SI NO ME AYUDAS VOY A BUSCAR LA SALIDA POR MÌ MISMO, NO NECESITO DE NADIE!!!"-dijo azotando la puerta al salir –"además necesito continuar con mi Torneo… ¡Bah!"

Mana estaba llorando en uno de los jardines de palacio. Se sentía muy triste. De pronto una mano toco su hombro. Se asusto, la otra persona la miraba con curiosidad.

-"¿Te.. Teana?"-pregunto la niña entre sus lagrimas –"¿Por qué estas vestida tan ridicu…? Ah no eres Teana"

Tea asintió.

-"¿Qué te sucede?"

-"nada, no es nada importante"-dijo algo arisca. No había tratado nunca a esa chica. Pero había algo que le decía que podía confiar en ella –"mi… mi Maestro Mahad tiene a alguien a quien ama"-dijo finalmente después de un silencio

-"¿Mahad?"

Mana asintió.

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"-le pregunto recordando el momento en el que se había declarado a Yugi. Su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Dónde estaría Yugi? ¿Se habría encontrado con Kumiko? Ella después de tanto buscarlo se encontró con Joey y Tristan con quienes paso la noche, ellos estaban preocupados por ella y por los desaparecidos.

Había salido de la habitación para ver si encontraba a Yugi y a Kumiko, pero hasta ahora no había tenido suerte. Fue cuando vio a Mana llorar. Aun tenía a Neteb grabada en su memoria.

-"Porque anoche alguien estuvo en su habitación ¡¡estoy segura que es una mujer!!! ¡¡Vi cuando claramente el rostro del Maestro se sonrojaba!!! ¡¡El la ama!! ¡¡La ama!!"-dijo casi histérica

-"¿una mujer… dijiste?"

Mana asintió. Tea no tenia duda, la "mujer" a quien se refería era Neteb.

-"pero él te dijo de quien se trataba"

-"no, cuando lo descubrí salí corriendo, no quería escucharlo, no quería escuchar que tenia a otra persona importante en su vida… porque yo solo… yo solo…"

-"¿lo quieres, verdad?". Mana rompió a llorar a los brazos de Tea –"lo se, se que es querer a una persona y no poder ser correspondida, pero tú por lo menos tienes una oportunidad. Estoy completamente segura que esa chica quien estuvo en su habitación anoche… no es quien tú crees"

-"¿entonces, quien puede ser?"

-"eso tienes que preguntarle al mismo Mahad"-dijo convencida –"tienes que hablar con él y preguntarle quien era… solo asi te liberaras de cualquier duda"

-"y si me dice lo que sospecho ¡¡no lo podría soportar!!!!"

-"estoy segura que hay una gran confusión"-continuo Tea consoladora –"vamos a preguntarle a Mahad… ¿sabes donde queda la habitación del faraón?"

Mana asintió y dio un salto liberándose del abrazo de Tea con cierta ternura. Tea también quería saber donde estaba la habitación del faraón, tal vez se encontraría allí con Yugi… y Kumiko.

-"Nuestro faraón.. ¿Esta usted bien?"

Atem se agarro la cabeza con mucho dolor. Se quejo, Mahad lo ayudo a sentarse. Todos los sacerdotes se miraban unos a otros complacidos.

-"siento como si me hubieran arrollado una manada de caballos y sus carruajes respectivamente"-rió –"¡¿Dónde esta ella?! ¡¿Esta bien, Mahad?!"

Mahad miro a Isis. Era cierto, no habían visto ni a Kumiko ni a Yugi en toda la noche.

-"¿Mahad? ¿Isis? ¿Dónde esta ella?"-continuo

-"Fa.. Faraón"-respondió titubeando Mahad –"para serle sincero, no hemos visto a la señorita Kumiko ni al joven Yugi desde anoche… no se donde puedan estar ahora. Todos estábamos tan preocupados por su salud que…."

-"¡¡¡Búsquenlos de inmediato!!! ¡¡Es una orden!!!!"

Los cuatro sacerdotes asintieron algo cansados. Uno por uno salieron de la habitación, al final salio Mahad, justo en ese momento llegaban Tea y Mana.

-"¡¡Maestro Mahad!!!"-grito Mana. Mahad la miro sorprendido –"lo.. Lo siento, no debí comportarme de la forma en que lo hice, pero…. Necesito saber… quien.. Quien era ella"

Mahad abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Tosió disimulando su incomodidad.

-"no tengo porque darte esa explicación, pero ya que insistes tanto lo haré"-dijo serio. Mana sentía que su corazón iba a salirse en cualquier momento. –"ella es mi hermana menor"

-"¿¿¿¿¿HERMANA MENOR??????????????"-dijeron Tea y Mana al mismo tiempo ¡¡¡¡La hermana menor de Mahad era… Neteb!!!!!!! Tea casi se desmaya, eso quería decir que la reina era la hermana menor de uno de los sacerdotes del faraón?? ¿O había entendido mal?

-"pero… si usted solo tiene hermanos hombres, Maestro"-continuo Mana sospechosamente –"usted mismo me lo dijo una vez"

-"bueno, ella no es exactamente mi hermana menor, pero es como si lo fuera. Mi familia la ha criado desde que ella tenia 6 años y yo la considero como una hermana"-se explico sonrojándose un poco –"yo la salve de un incendio hace 8 años"-dijo –"cuando recién me iniciaba como sacerdote, a la edad de 12 años… ¡¡pero que hago contándote todo esto!!!"-grito por fin volviendo a la realidad

Mana sonrió de alegría… ¡¡No la amaba!!! Bueno salvo como a una hermana…. Eso quería decir que todavía había una oportunidad. Aun su maestro no había encontrado a nadie especial!!! Pero aun asi estaba celosa.

Tea comprendió todo. Asi que había sido por Mahad que el faraón había conocido a su futura esposa.

-"Por cierto, nuestro faraón ya se despertó. ¿Han visto al joven Yugi o la señorita Kumiko?"-pregunto por fin Mahad ¡¡eso era lo que realmente quería preguntarles!!!. Tea negó.

-"¡yo si!!"-grito Mana exultante. Mahad y Tea la miraron sorprendidos –"hoy en la mañana vi a.. Eh… Yugi… pero"-se sonrojo –"cuando lo vi me llamo de una manera extraña y corrí enfurecida, estaba por el ala norte"-continuo

-"¿¿Dónde están Jonouchi y Teana??? ¡¡Deben ir a buscarlos por el ala norte!!"

Jonouchi en esos momentos estaba en…. El comedor… -que otra cosa se puede esperar!!! Y a su lado, se encontraban Tristan y Joey- Tristan estaba asombradísimo. Jonouchi y Joey eran IDENTICOS cuando se trataba de comida!!!!

-"ya era hora del desayuno"-dijo Joey satisfecho. Jonouchi lo miraba dándole la razón. –"si que somos muy parecidos". Jonouchi asintió.

-"tenia mucha hambre, ayer casi ni probé bocado en la ceremonia… con todo lo que sucedió. Seth me las va a pagar, estuvimos buscando a esos chicos durante horas ¡¡y no aparecieron!!"-grito dejando la comida. Joey y Tristan prestaron atención –"para encontrarme con la chica a las primeras horas de la mañana"-mascullo volviendo a comer

-"¡¿te encontraste con Kumiko?!"-preguntaron al unísono –"¿y… Yugi? ¿Lo viste?"

Jonouchi negó. –"no solo estaba ella, estaba preguntando por el estado del faraón, creo"-continuo –"pero Seth nos dijo claramente que si encontrábamos a alguno de los dos los lleváramos hacia "su presencia""-se burlo.

Tristan y Joey se miraron, estaban a punto de preguntar algo más cuando…

-"¡¡Jonouchi!!!!!!!"-entro Teana muy alarmada –"¡¡el faraón se ha despertado!!! ¡¡Debemos ir a buscar a la chica y a ese joven Yugi!! ¡¡El quiere verlos!!"

-"¡la chica debe estar con Seth!"-le dijo Jonouchi casi sin importancia –"además ayer rastreamos el Palacio de pies a cabeza y no encontramos al chico…"-continuo terminando su desayuno

-"¿¿¿¿Qué esta con Seth???????"-casi grita Teana –"¿¿Y no me has avisado?????"

-"estabas durmiendo, no te iba a despertar por trivialidades"

Teana casi no podía controlar su furia. Joey y Tristan miraban… divertidos la escena.

-"¡¡¡¡¡YO TE DIRE CUANDO SE TRATEN DE TRIVIALIDADES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-le grito cogiendole de una oreja -¡hey, eso era exactamente lo que hacia Tea con Joey!!- Tristan rompió en una carcajada, mientras que Joey se quejaba de lo estresante que podía ser Tea.. Digamos que lo estaba mirando en vivo y en directo!!

-"espera… mi comida"-dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos –"esta bien, esta bien, ya voy"-dijo enderezándose –"Teana… eso duele"

-"Tenemos que encontrar a Seth… y a esa chica, si los encontramos encontraremos al muchacho también ¡andando!"-dijo muy confiada, aun con la oreja de Jonouchi en su mano izquierda. Tristan y Joey decidieron seguirlos. Tenían que encontrar a la Tea de su tiempo también.

Odion cayó debilitado. Marik había apuntado directamente hacia sus puntos de vida… Yami Marik rió de manera malévola. Él estaba a la cabeza con unos 3200 puntos frente a 980 puntos de Odion. Y eso que no había usado a su poderoso dios Egipcio.

Odion se levanto con cierto dolor. Yami Marik era muy poderoso. Pero podía ver como interiormente se libraba una batalla entre su verdadero amo Marik y su alter-ego malévolo.

-"¿Cómo que no quieres que mate a Odion?"-dijo Yami Marik –"él es tan igual que tu padre y tu hermano"

-"¡¡No!! ¡¡Yo no mate a Padre!!!!! ¡¡Yo no mate a Noin!!!!!!!!"-dijo Marik cogiendose la cabeza –"fuis.. Fuiste TÙ!! ¡¡Siempre has sido asi!!! ¡¡Vete!!! ¡¡Quiero que desaparezcas!!!!!!"

-"¿desaparecer?"-rió maliciosamente –"tú no eres nada sin mí!! Todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora ha sido POR MÌ!! Eres indefenso, pequeño Marik"

-"¡¡¡Vete!!!!! ¡¡Desaparece!!!! ¡¡Odion!!!!! ¡¡Ayúdame!!!!!"-dijo mirando al individuo quien se preparaba para atacarlo –"¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhh!!"-grito, Odion los había tomado desprevenidos y a Marik le había costado 1000 puntos de vida

-"sabes… ahora que tengo las vidas de tu padre, tu hermano y muy pronto de Odion, no te necesito mas… es mas puedo hacerme mas fuerte"

-"¿Qué dices?"-pregunto Marik. De pronto se encontró junto a su alter-ego –ambos estaban separados- "¿Qué.. Que haces?"-Marik se encontraba dentro de una urna de cristal –como la de Mai-

-"si quieres que desaparezca, cosa que NO PUEDO PERMITIR… te haré desaparecer a ti, buen Marik"-dijo malévolamente encerrando a su verdadera alma en el mundo de las sombras –"permanecerás en el silencio y en el olvido, nadie se acordara de ti… ni si quiera tu hermana Isshisu"-dijo y Marik se hundía en el espesor de la oscuridad que poco a poco lo iba invadiendo

-"¡¡No!!!!! ¡¡¡No puedes hacerme esto!!!!!!!! ¡¡Isshisu!!!!!! ¡¡Odion!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Noin!!!!!!!!!!!!"-gritaba Marik, sus gritos se iban perdiendo poco a poco hasta hacerse inaudibles…

-"¿en donde estábamos?"-dijo recuperándose Yami Marik –"ahora que me deshice de la plaga del buen Marik"-rió –"es hora de acabar contigo, Odion… oh! Adivina, adivinador… ¿Qué carta habré sacado yo?"-se burlo. Odion lo miraba sorprendido 'que se había deshecho del buen Marik…' eso solo significaba una cosa. Que ahora la presencia maligna habitaba el cuerpo de su hermano… ¿Qué podía hacer??

Yami Marik rió estruendosamente –como sicótico, ya saben a que me refiero- alzando una carta cuando al fin la pudo ver Odion…. No….. No esa carta… no tenia ninguna oportunidad… contra.. "El Dragón alado de Ra". Odion sintió miedo… solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Marik usara su carta mas poderosa contra él, y esta vez nadie lo iba a detener.

Isshisu sintió un escalofrío. Sentía que algo muy malo estaba pasando con su hermano, tenia que encontrar la manera de salir del antiguo Egipto y poder ayudarlo. Estaba preocupada también por Odion, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en esos momentos.

Apresuro el paso. Súbitamente, se encontró con la persona a quien estaba buscando.

-"¡¡Kumiko!!!"-gritó acercándose a la muchacha –"¿esta usted bien?". Ella asintió, Isshisu adivino en su mirada lo que estaba buscando –"voy a ir a ver al faraón ¿quieres venir conmigo?"

Kumiko abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes ¡¡eso era lo que había estado tratando de hacer todo el día!! Asintió emocionada siguiendo a Isshisu.

-"¿sabes donde es?"

Ella asintió. –"me sorprende que no sepas donde es…."-dijo –"¿has sentido el espíritu de la reina últimamente?"

Kumiko negó. Hasta ahora no había sentido nada –como antes- -"pero… pero si he tenido una visión, creo que es departe de ella"-dijo por fin

-"¿Qué clase de visión?"-pregunto

-"aparecían… Atem y Seth, fue cuando entre a la habitación de Seth… creo"-dijo. Isshisu se sorprendió pero no dijo nada. Kumiko se detuvo frente a una puerta muy grande casi sin luz –"yo… yo conozco este lugar"-dijo tocando la puerta

-"no tengo muchos recuerdos de mi vida pasada, pero si no me equivoco… esta seria tu habitación…"-le dijo. Kumiko la miro asombrada –"antes era la habitación de la madre del faraón Atem… por lo que puedo leer"

-"¿Mi… habitación?"

-"bueno, seguimos…."-sonrió satisfecha, todo indicaba que la reina estaba dormida. Después de todo, su hipótesis con el alma del faraón dormido dentro del rompecabezas del milenio no estaba tan errada. –"llegamos… esta es la habitación del faraón"

Kumiko cogio la túnica de Isshisu.

-"una pregunta"-dijo sonrojada –"si, el faraón y yo…. Estuvimos casados… bueno, no era normal que los dos compartiéramos la… Eh… misma habitación"-explico

-"es solo una formalidad…"-dijo Isshisu con una gotita. –"cada uno tenia habitación por separado y también había una tercera, donde si la compartían"-miro hacia una lado incomoda –"no se donde queda esta tercera, pero.."

-"es suficiente, ya entendí… gracias"-dijo sonrojada ¿¿Por qué había tenido que preguntar ESO????... ambas mujeres entraron. Atem se sorprendió mucho a ver….. a Isis?? No, no era Isis.

-"Kumiko"-dijo en un intento de levantarse de la cama. Isshisu se retiro de manera discreta. Kumiko sintió como cerraba la puerta tranquilamente.

-"No es necesario que te levantes"-dijo ella dirigiéndose a su lecho –"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

-"como si me hubiera arrollado todo mi ejercito completo"-rió –"me alegra… me alegra que no te hayas ido y que estés aquí"-le dijo con una sonrisa dulce. La chica se sonrojo furiosamente mirando hacia un lado.

-"perdóname, se que el duelo contra Yugi fue mi culpa, lo siento… ¡¡hay veces que soy una torpe!!"-dijo alzando sus hombros

-"no eres torpe, yo estoy así porque asi lo quise. No quería que te pasara nada, quiero que este bien. Por lo tanto, no tengo nada que perdonarte"-dijo tocándole el cabello. Ella se separo de él casi al instante. –"¿Qu… Que sucede?"

-"lo siento, pero he decidido que… que no debo acercarme a ti. He decidido regresar con Yugi y los demás a donde pertenecemos"

Atem hizo un gesto de molestia.

-"Sabes que haría hasta lo imposible por ti, pero ¿Por qué me pides eso?"

-"es mi decisión, Atem. Yo debo seguir mi camino y tú el tuyo"- le dijo –"tal vez a mi no me toque amarte, pero… quien sabe a mi otra yo si"

Atem la miro sorprendido ¿Otra yo? No entendía nada, pero prefirió no preguntar.

-"¿Cómo regresaras a donde perteneces?"

-"No lo sé. Se lo preguntaré a Némesis"

-"¿Némesis? Te refieres a mi sacerdote de Amón."-pregunto sorprendido, no sabia que se conocieran. Ella asintió –"Pero… ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Mahad? Le tengo mas confianza y además…."

-"hicimos un trato"

-"¿Qué clase de trato?"

-"Si él te curaba yo le iba a dar una respuesta… pero se la voy a negar"-dijo segura de si misma –"Yo sé que ocasione que todos termináramos aquí así que… le voy a exigir que me diga que debo hacer para regresar"- respiro profundo -"es lo mas difícil que tenido que hacer"

-"Némesis sabia de todo esto"

-"Eso es lo que quiero averiguar"

-"Yo te acompañare ¿de acuerdo? Si vas a pedirle cuentas a Némesis, estaré ahí para ayudarte en lo que sea. Quiero que seas feliz, pero…."

Kumiko lo callo tapándole la boca.

-"no digas nada mas, por favor. Es la ultima cosa que te pido"-dijo con una sonrisa. Atem se sonrojo cruzándose de brazos apoyándose de mala manera en la mullida almohada.

-"¡¡Faraón!!"-entro Mahad casi corriendo, guardando la compostura –"¡¡Señorita Kumiko!! No sabia que se encontrara aquí!!"-casi grita mirando a la chica que se paraba de la cama del faraón. Detrás de Mahad se encontraban sus amigos: Joey, Tristan, Tea y… Yugi.

-"ves Maestro, sabia que ella estaría aquí"-dijo Mana contenta. Tea miro a Yugi, sin dudarlo estaba sufriendo por dentro, a ella también le dolía.

-"Mahad ¿Dónde esta Némesis?"-fue lo primero que le dijo. El sacerdote lo miro sorprendido ¿Por qué Némesis?

-"él… él debe estar ahora por iniciar sus oraciones de media mañana, señor"-respondió Mahad aun sorprendido por la extraña pregunta del faraón.

-"Llévanos con él, enseguida"-dijo Atem tratándose de parar. Mahad, Joey y Tristan lo ayudaron a caminar.

-"¿Némesis?"-le pregunto Yugi a Kumiko. Ella asintió, no le dijo mas nada. Yugi la miraba caminar al lado de Mahad.

-"no te rindas Yugi"-le dijo Tea en un susurro. Yugi se volteo a mirarla, la chica estaba conversando con Mana, le guiño un ojo. Yugi se volteo y continúo mirando a Kumiko.

Odion cayó derrotado. Su alma acababa de ser enviada al Reino de Sombras, solo su cuerpo había quedado sobre el césped. Yami Marik rió.

-"¡¡¡¿Qué ganabas con esto, Shadi?!!!"-gritó al viento –"¡¡Mas poder para mi!!! ¡¡Pues entonces muchas gracias!!!!! ¡los siguientes son el faraón y su esposa!!!!!!!"

Se alejo. Mokuba había estado observando todo el duelo, el niño estaba aterrado. ¡¡ese individuo estaba completamente loco!!!!!!!!! ¡¿Cómo su hermano había dejado entrar a alg…?! Esperen un momento ¡Seto NO HABIA DEJADO ENTRAR A ALGUIEN ASI!!!!! Recordó. Yugi y su pareja habían entrado, luego el sujeto de cabello negro y Bakura, la niña de cabello rubio, los dos niños ruidosos, Tea, Miho, Joey, la hermana de Joey, Mai, Tristan, Deblin… y después de unos minutos la mujer con quien había hablado Seto… ah.. Isshisu, una anciana y el hombre con quien acababa de pelear el loco. Pero no recordaba por ningún lado a ese sujeto!!.

Llamo por la radio, pidiendo asistencia médica. Mokuba recordó los últimos momentos de Odion. El …ah… loco, había invocado a un monstruo de duelo era algo con…. Ra, dragón no recordaba el nombre… pero si lo había oído! ¡Recordó!! Seto lo había mandado a investigar!! Era un dios Egipcio ¡eso era: El dragón alado de Ra! Y con el ataque de aquel dios todo se había obscurecido, cayo un rayo sobre la cabeza de su contrincante y eso había sido todo –no había visto mas porque se cubrió los ojos con sus dos brazos- vio su reloj de pulsera marcaban las 12:06pm ¿Por qué se había obscurecido? Supuestamente era la hora más brillante del día.

-"¿Dónde estarás Seto?"

Seto Kaiba había indagado por todo el Palacio ¡¡¡¡Tenia que salir de ese lugar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O si no iba a enloquecer –si es que ya no lo estaba- de pronto, sintió un escalofrío. Se giró y vio una enorme estatua del dios Amón… había llegado a su templo o como se llamara.

-"no puedo creer que los antiguos Egipcios creyeran en ti, corazón de piedra"-rió golpeando ligeramente la estatua. Se escucharon pisadas. –"¿Quién anda ahí?"

Seth salio de su escondite.

-"¿Qué extraño volvernos a encontrar…?"

Seto lo miro desconfiado.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-pregunto adusto

-"Esperando"

-"Esper…"

-"Oh! Pero si los dos Seth están aquí"-dijo una voz acercándose. Némesis camino hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos –"¿Qué sucede, Seth? No me vas a recibir como el Sumo Sacerdote que eres"

Némesis estaba vestido con sus ropas negras –ya no tenia la túnica crema que simbolizaba a todos los sacerdotes de Egipto- detrás apareció Bakura.

-"¡¡¡tú eres…. Eres…… el contrincante de Yugi Moto!!!!!!"-grito Kaiba reconociendo a Némesis –"¡Te exijo que me lleves a casa de inmediato!¡O.. o quedaras descalificado!"

-"tus amenazas no funcionan aquí, Seto Kaiba ¿Acaso no entiendes donde te encuentras? ¡No me importa tu estupido torneo! ¡eso acabo hace tiempo!! Solo buscaba la oportunidad de encontrarme con ella"-dijo dándose la vuelta.

Kumiko llegaba junto a Atem y sus amigos. Se sorprendió a encontrar a los dos Setos ahí…. Bakura… esperen ¡¡¿Qué demonios pasaba?!!! había una reunión grupal o que????

-"estoy esperando tu respuesta, hermosa Kumiko"-dijo Némesis ofreciéndole la mano. Ella la rechazo. –"Faraón, veo que se encuentra con salud otra vez"-dijo olvidando el gesto despreciativo de la joven –"Yugi y compañía no espere volverlos a ver"

-"Acabemos con esto, Némesis… dime la manera de regresar a nuestro tiempo"-dijo Kumiko desafiante. Némesis rió. Kumiko se volteo a los demás –"debo tener un duelo contra Némesis, es la única manera de regresar. Lo se"

-"¿estas completamente segura?"-intervino Yugi. Kumiko asintió. –"Pero, Kumiko… si quieres yo"

-"No, Yugi, esta es MI pelea, estaré bien"-sonrió. Atem miro acongojado. Mahad noto el gesto de su faraón, no dijo nada. –"regresaremos a casa"

-"¡¡Si, confío en ti, Kumiko!!"

-"¡Hey, Némesis!"-le grito –"¿Quieres que te pertenezca, cierto?"-Atem y Yugi abrieron los ojos. Némesis asintió sonriendo –"te reto a un duelo, si YO gano nos regresaras a nuestro tiempo…"

-"si es que YO gano, hermosa Kumiko, serás mía"-dijo maliciosamente

-"me parece justo el trato… empecemos"-dijo ella sacando su baraja. Atem y Yugi fueron contenidos por Mahad, Joey y Tristan respectivamente.

Mana y Tea se miraron asustadas. Isshisu llegaba en compañía de todos los sacerdotes y los consejeros. Al fin, todos estaban reunidos.

-"¡Que magnifica, reunión!"-dijo Némesis –"Pero antes…"

Súbita y rápidamente se acerco a Atem. Mahad no pudo hacer nada. Némesis iba a arremeter contra él.

-"¡¡¡¡¡ATEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!"-grito Kumiko en esos instantes.

De pronto una luz se interpuso entre el faraón y Némesis, quien termino arrojando al último unos metros hacia atrás.

-"¿Qué…?"-dijo Yugi, todo había sido rapidísimo. Tanto asi que Mahad ni él pudieron hacer nada –estaban mas cerca del faraón- Némesis estaba a unos 7 metros de Atem, había sido arrojado furiosamente por un destello.

-"Muchas gracias, Seth"-dijo Atem parándose –"Si no hubieras intervenido… el golpe me hubiera matado"

Seth hizo una mueca de disgusto y miro hacia un costado. Nadie había visto nada. Solo Kaiba –quien estaba más que sorprendido- el sacerdote se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Némesis y había conjurado un hechizo rápido pero muy poderoso, protegiendo la vida del faraón…

-"¡¡esperen un momento!!!!! Eso quiere decir que….. YO AYUDO A YUGI!!!"-grito Seto cogiendose la cabeza

Kumiko se acerco rápido a Atem

-"no te puedo perder"-le dijo –"esto es lo que te quiero decir: quédate conmigo"

_**(1)Siempre serás la niña que llena el alma,**_

_**Como un mar inquieto como un mar en calma,**_

_**Siempre tan lejana como el horizonte…**_

_**Gritando en el silencio tu nombre mis labios**_

_**Solo queda el eco de mis desengaños**_

_**Sigo aquí en mis sueños de seguirte amando**_

_**Será, será como tú quieras pero asi será**_

_**Si aun tengo que esperar 7 vidas más**_

_**Me quedare colgado de este sentimiento**_

_**Por amarte asi, es esa es mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo**_

_**Será que tanto amor esta prohibido**_

_**Yo sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo**_

_**Por amarte asi, a un paso de tu boca sin poder besarla**_

_**Tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla**_

_**Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada**_

_**Por amarte asi, por amarte asi, por amarte….**_

Kumiko abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-"lo siento Atem. Mi decisión esta tomada… me iré., pero descuida encontraras a alguien mucho mejor que yo pero tan igual a mí, solo tienes que creer"

-"…"

-"bien, Némesis… que empiece nuestro duelo"

Todos estaban ansiosos…. ¿Quién ganaría esta batalla donde se ponían en juego tantas cosas?

Amor, pasión, retorno a una época, vida, luz, oscuridad…. Poder.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Ohayou!!!!!!! Emocionados??? Impacientes ¬¬ si yo se lo que es leer las antipáticas notas de la autora jajaja cuando se queda interesante xDDDDD. Ooh como lo prometí, tengo que acabar este fic antes de que empiecen mis clases (12 de marzo) UU mis vacaciones de 1 mes tan terminando T.T la U esclaviza buaa!! Jejeje. - sorprendidos?? ¡¿Se esperaban la pelean entre Kumiko y Némesis??!! Teniendo a todos por espectadores jejeje O.O ¿Quién ganara?? Y los sentimientos de Mana hacia su Maestro U si que trae mas de una complicación ¿no? Pero me encanta la pareja (Mahad x Mana Dark Magician x Dark Magician Girl) - Bellos!! Mahad que es taaaaaannnnn ordenado, disciplinado y Mana que esta completamente loca jajaja lindos ellos!! Creo que ya sabían quien iba a ganar en la batalla contra Odion y Marik ¡¡¡¡Perdón, pero SOY MALICIMA relatando duelos!!!!! ¡¡ sufro!!! U asi que no se sorprendan si voy a coger algunos duelillos de la serie xD con algunas modificaciones por supuesto.

¬¬ Akunadin me esta cayendo muy mal Oh si la familia de Mahad es invención MIA!! Ahora que Atem ya sabe que Némesis lo odia con todas sus fuerzas… creen que modificara el futuro??? O.o ya se enteraran muy pronto UU

Y Seth! ¡¡Arriba Seth!!! Ayudo a nuestro faraón!! Sip, Seth era uno de los mas leales a Atem ¬¬ solo que por la culpa de Akunadin quien lo puso en su contra xD… (según el manga creo)

Bueno ya basta de comentarios!! Cualquier cosa a Hay galería completa!! Para quienes están interesados por las imágenes de este fic!!!!! Manden un correo xD.

**Canciones:** Yaya me puse super romanticona esta vez! Pero la canción es hermosa taba escuchándola y dije: oh hay que ponerla en el fic!! Seeeeeeee!!!!!!

(1) **Por amarte asi:** (fragmento) De Cristian Castro en balada y también hay versión salsa por el grupo Mangu - me gustan mucho las dos versiones!!!!! La canción es preciosa!

**¡Avances para el próximo capitulo!!!!!:** Batalla entre Kumiko y Némesis, veremos el desenlace!! O.o miedo!!! Básicamente se trata el fic de eso… no puedo adelantar mas!!!!

**Capítulo XVII: **Duelo por amor


	17. Duelo por amor

_**Una reencarnación inesperada**_

Cap XVII

Duelo por amor

Miho miraba apenada el cuerpo inconsciente de Mai. Había estado sentada durante media hora. Serenity habría cubierto la primera media hora. Alguien tenia que quedarse con Mai, todos habían sido informados que los concursantes "habían desaparecido misteriosamente" de la arena de duelo antes de iniciarse el duelo final. Suspiró. Estaba preocupada por sus amigos. Serenity estaba decidida a buscar a su hermano y a encontrarlo, a pesar de que Duke le había prohibido que ella lo hiciera. ¿Dónde estarían sus amigos?

-"¡Miho!"-grito Jhonny entrando al lado de George –"¡¡Traen a un sujeto que esta como la señorita de ahí!!"-grito refiriéndose a Mai.

-"¿eh?"-dio como respuesta parándose y acercándose a la puerta.

Mokuba entraba con todo un escuadrón de médicos quienes trataban inútilmente de revivir a Odion. Detrás llegaban Rebecca, Serenity y Duke.

-"pero que demonios esta pasando"-dijo Rebecca viendo entrar a Odion a la habitación adjunta donde estaba Mai –"primero ella y ahora… ese hombre"

-"realmente me esta asustando"-sollozo Serenity –"primero Mai, luego mi hermano desaparece… y ahora esto"-dijo Duke la abrazo –por primera vez estaba serio- "¿Qué esta sucediendo?"

-"No lo sé, pero no dejare que nada te suceda Serenity"-le dijo firmemente –"yo te voy a proteger"

-"por favor Deblin no es hora de coquetear con ella"-le dijo Rebecca mirándolo de reojo. Pero Duke no lo estaba haciendo, miraba con absoluta sinceridad a Serenity, tanto asi que aparentemente no escucho su comentario.

Miho sonrió un poco.

-"¿Pero quien era ese sujeto?"-pregunto George –"nunca lo había visto… creo"

-"si, yo tampoco"-respondió Jhonny

-"No tengo ni la menor idea, niños"-dijo Miho –"bueno le haré compañía a Mai, ustedes deben seguir con la búsqueda ¿cierto?"

-"¡¡esto es absurdo!!"-grito Jhonny –"hemos registrado casi toda la isla y no hay señas de ellos"-dijo cansado sentándose en una butaca –"es como si se hubieran teletransportado a otra dimensión o algo asi"

-"Jajaja, eso te pasa por ver tanto () Star Wars, Jhonny eso no sucede en la vida real"-rió George. El niño lo miro desafiante

-"no te metas con la "Fuerza""-le dijo sacándose el polo del "Club de fans de Yugi Moto" dando a conocer otro de color negro con la cara de ()Anakin Skywalker. A Miho le salio una gotita.

-"¿Qué piensas hacer, Deblin?"-pregunto Rebecca afuera de la habitación donde estaban Miho y los niños, observando a una Serenity mas calmada

-"seguirlos buscando, supongo"-dijo mirando a la chica –"no te preocupes, Serenity encontraremos al tarado de tu hermano asi tenga que recorrer todo el océano ¿si?"

-"si"-dijo Serenity sonriendo. Lo que provoco que Duke se sonrojara un poco. –"no me voy a rendir, voy a encontrar a mi hermano y él estará sano y salvo"

-"solo espero que Yugi este bien"-pensó Rebecca saliendo junto a las dos personas del ah… "Globo de Kaiba Corp."

El marcador estaba en 4000 puntos para cada uno. Kumiko miraba desafiante a Némesis. Por fin, había dado su verdadera cara. No podía perder. Había mucho en riesgo. Considerándose a ella misma… y el regreso a casa. Miro a Atem para luego mirar a Yugi, tendría que decidirse por uno de los dos. No había mas opciones… tal vez renunciar a ambos seria una salida, pero… pero…

-"¿estas lista, Kumiko? Espero que recuerdes nuestro ultimo duelo"-dijo Némesis acomodando sus cartas. Yami Bakura sonrió maliciosamente –"Esta vez no seré tan sutil como lo fui antes"

-"Estoy mejor preparada que en esa ocasión, Némesis no te olvides"

-"Eso espero"

-"¡¡¡A jugar!!!!"-gritaron al unísono.

Atem y Yugi estaban muy nerviosos. Era la primera vez que Atem sentía miedo… pero había algo que lo preocupaba… y que apenas comenzaba a darse cuenta.

Seth era idéntico a la persona quien estaba a su lado. Los amigos de Yugi eran sumamente parecidos a sus dos consejeros… Isis y la mujer que había entrado con Kumiko eran gemelas… ¡¡era todo muy extraño!! Inclusive, él mismo y Yugi tenían rasgos parecidos!! ¡¿Todo era una coincidencia?! O que..!!

-"mi otra yo"

Recordó las palabras que minutos atrás le había dicho Kumiko cuando estaban en su habitación… ¿Qué otra yo? Acaso había otra Kumiko… no entendía nada.

Hasta ahora no le había tomado mucha importancia, pero… pero… eran demasiadas coincidencias… y Atem no era tonto. Demandaba respuestas, comprendía que no era el momento para hacerlas, asi que decidió esperar a que finalizara el duelo.

A Kumiko le tocaba abrir el duelo.

-"¡Invoco al Dark Magician!"-grito. Némesis se sorprendió… esperen un momento, acaso… acaso esa no era la carta que él le había arrebatado??

-"pero… ese… no…"

-"Te recuerdo que mi Dark Magician no es el único en la tierra, Némesis"-dijo con una sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo a Yugi –"Yugi introdujo a su Dark Magician en mi baraja. Asi que siento que él también esta luchando a mi lado"-continuo –"y para hacerlo mas emocionante… invoco a la Dark Magician Girl"

El puntaje de la Dark Magician Girl se incremento respectivamente. Mahad vio asombradísimo ¡¡¡¡¡¡ERA ÈL!!!!!!!!!!!!

Las dos cartas que acababa invocar Kumiko… era… eran… el mismo Mahad y Mana!! Aparentemente la niña no se había dado cuenta del parecido que guardaba con la carta femenina.

-"es… es…"-dijo Mahad. Yugi comprendió que acababa de darse cuenta.

-"eres tu hecho carta"-le respondió. Atem lo miro sorprendido… ¿Qué era Mahad? Pero era imposible –"espero que Kumiko sepa que esta haciendo… ha invocado a dos cartas muy poderosas al campo, en su primera jugada… con tal solo una carta que la respalda"

-"¿Crees que ha cometido un error, Yugi?"-pregunto Joey

-"No… solo espero que sepa lo que esta haciendo"

Era el turno de Némesis. Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-"pondré este monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa… y terminare mi turno"-continuo. Yugi y Joey se sorprendieron ¿¿Eso era todo??

Kumiko lo miro por unos instantes… ¿No planeaba atacarla? Solo un monstruo en modo de defensa… No… Némesis escondía algo mas… lo sabia… miro a Yugi quien le asintió.

-"Bien. Entonces Dark Magician, ataca a su monstruo en modo de defensa y Dark Magician Girl ataca sus puntos de vida directamente."-continuo

Las cartas hicieron lo que les dijo. El marcador de Némesis bajaba de 4000 a 3100. Kumiko no se sentía satisfecha… todo era tan extraño… ¿Por qué Némesis le estaba dejando ganar la primera ronda?

Yami Marik sonreía satisfecho mirando a su cetro del milenio. ¡¡Estaba tan aburrido!! No ignoraba que el faraón y sus amigos estaban disfrutando de un fabuloso paseo por el antiguo Egipto, él estaba preparado para cuando regresaran, sin dudarlo. Tenia que vencer al faraón para obtener su poder ¡¡El tendría que ser el nuevo faraón!! Pero, detestaba esperar…

-"¿Te sientes satisfecho, Marik?"-le pregunto Shadi apareciendo de repente –"no te sientes culpable por mandar a Odion al reino de las sombras"

-"¿Culpable? ¡Ja!"-rió –"es una palabra que no esta en mi vocabulario… sé que mandaste a que Odion me enfrentara ¿Por qué lo hiciste Shadi, sabias que iba a ganar"

-"Todos los pasos que estas dando te acercan cada vez mas a tu perdición. Al final el faraón te vencerá y no quedara nada de ti"-le dijo tranquilamente

-"¡¿Perdición?!"-le pregunto –"si estoy cada vez mas fuerte. Soy invencible, Shadi y no lo puedes negar"

-"Oh, si! Pero hay un error en tus planes, Marik. Si es asi Jamás podrás enfrentarte al faraón"-le dijo –"esta es otra de las advertencias… al final caerás, Marik… caerás. Porque desafiaste a tu destino de ayudar al faraón"

-"¡Yo seré el faraón!"-grito completamente loco

-"Tú sabes que eso jamás se cumplirá… todo esta escrito… todo esta pre-visto"-diciendo esto Shadi desapareció. Dejando a un Yami Marik muy desesperado… ¡¡ÈL era el faraón!!!!! ¡¡No Yugi ni Atem!!! ¡¡ÈL!!!!!

Némesis miro sus cartas tranquilamente. Kumiko estaba a la cabeza por casi 1200 puntos de vida… a Yugi le exasperaba la idea de que Kumiko estuviera cayendo en una trampa. Trato de relajarse un poco. Miró a Atem quien miraba fijamente el duelo. Némesis acababa de atacar a Kumiko quien perdía 400 puntos de vida. Sus magos oscuros habían regresado a su mano un turno antes. Considero que era lo más prudente.

Ahora la chica poseía a dos monstruos menores en el campo y Némesis dos cartas boca abajo.

El Marcador era de 2500 frente a 3600 con Kumiko llevando la ventaja por supuesto.

-"Bien, ahora activare esta carta "Destrucción de Cartas", la cual nos obliga a descartar nuestra mano y a volver a tomar 5 cartas nuevas"-sonrió –"eso quiere decir que tus magos oscuros se iran al cementerio, querida Kumiko"

Kumiko se sorprendió. No esperaba esa jugada. Con el ceño fruncido descarto su mano para volver a sacar una nueva. Yugi también lo tomo por sorpresa… Kumiko acababa de perder a sus magos oscuros…

Némesis sonrió.

-"finalmente usare a "Decisión dolorosa""

-"entiendo, debo ver tu mano para descartar una de tus cartas ¿cierto?"-le dijo ella –"bien, que tienes para mi"

Las 5 cartas de Némesis se voltearon.

Yugi, Kumiko y Kaiba se sorprendieron a ver las 5 cartas volteadas… Joey y Tristan por poco gritan.

-"es… son.. Las 5 partes de Exodia, el Prohibido"-Kumiko ahogo un grito –"pero… como… pensé que…"

-"Yugi no es el único que posee las 5 partes del Exodia, pequeña Kumiko… bien ¿Por cual te decides?"

Kaiba recordó el amargo momento de su derrota contra Yugi, no lo podía creer. Las imágenes recorrieron su mente casi en medio segundo. Seth vio como Seto se retorcía, ignoraba el motivo.

-"¡¡ES EXODIA, EL PROHIBIDO!!!!!"-había gritado Seto Kaiba en esos instantes.

-"¡¡EXODIA!!!!!! ¡¡MANIFIESTATE!!!!!!!"-había gritado Yami Yugi segundos después. Exodia había acabado con los dragones de Kaiba perdiendo asi el duelo.

Seto Kaiba había perdido el duelo frente a un desconocido. Le era imposible… no podía creerlo.

-"No entiendo, porque quieres mandar a tu Exodia al cementerio, pero bueno… mmm… dejare que te quedes con el brazo derecho de Exodia"-dijo señalando la carta, la cual regresaba a la mano de Némesis y el resto se iba al cementerio.

-"Yo tampoco entiendo, Yugi"-dijo Joey –"si Némesis tenia a Exodia, o como se llame… porque dejo que Kumiko enviase casi todas sus piezas al cementerio"

-"No lo sé, Joey pero no me agrada nada"

-"¿Exodia?"-pregunto Atem –"No… No lo había escuchado nunca"

-"es… es un monstruo relativamente nuevo"-dijo Yugi con una gota. –"es el turno de Némesis otra vez"

En su turno anterior, Kumiko había atacado sus puntos de vida directamente, disminuyendo a 2200.

-"espero que estés disfrutando tus victorias, pequeña Kumiko…"-dijo levantándose a duras penas –"no será por mucho tiempo. Mandare esta carta al cementerio y pondré estas dos cartas boca abajo, acabo mi turno"

-"No lo entiendo… ¿Qué demonios quiere hacer?"-pensó Kumiko en ese instante. Acababa de sacar a "Renace el monstruo" –"esta carta me servirá después… maldición, aun no saco la carta que necesito."

-"¿Tienes algún plan?"

-"Sí, atacare tu carta boca abajo, pondré esta boca abajo y usare esa también "Dian Keto, la cura maestra" que aumenta mis puntos de vida en 1000 puntos"

El marcador de Kumiko aumento a 4600.

-"¡¡Bien hecho Kumiko!!! ¡¡Eres mas fuerte que antes!!!!!"-grito Yugi emocionado. Kumiko le dedico una sonrisa, el niño se sonrojo

-"Y ataco a tu carta con mi "Ninja oscuro""

La carta iba corriendo rápidamente. Némesis sonrió –"lo siento, bella Kumiko"-voltea la carta –"no es un monstruo ¡Muro de espejos, actívate!"

-"¡¡¿¿Eh??!!"

El marcador de Kumiko bajo a 4100 puntos, destruyendo a su carta.

-"Yo… yo pensé que..."

-"Yo nunca te dije que era un monstruo ¿verdad?"

Tenía razón. Nunca le había dicho eso. Había sido descuidada… Yugi seguía animándola desde el público.

-"mi turno"-dijo Némesis riendo –"Bien, ahora que descarte toda las piezas de Exodia"

Todos se sorprendieron.

-"Activo "Contract whith Exodia" ahora puedo invocar al poder del ()Exodia necross"-dijo finalmente. El cielo se nublo y comenzó a correr viento en toda la arena. Surgió de la tierra una mano negra… esperen…. Esperen… ¿Un Exodia Necross??

-"¡Pero que es eso!"-dijo Shada absorto –"Nunca había visto algo asi, Isis"

La mujer miraba igual de asombrada. Akunadin hizo una mueca de disgusto mirando a Seth, el aludido miraba el duelo con absoluta calma. Seto era el que estaba bajo mucha presión.

Tea y Mana miraron a Yugi y Mahad respectivamente. El primero estaba sorprendido ¿Un Exodia Necross? Jamás había visto algo asi. Mahad procuraba atender al faraón quien podía desfallecer en cualquier momento.

-"¿Exodia Necross?"-dijo Kumiko –"¿Qu… Que diferencia hay con el original?"

-"Oh, no mucha, Kumiko… solo que es invencible. Este monstruo no puede morir"

El tablero marco 3400 puntos de vida para el monstruo.

-"pero eso es absurdo"-dijo ella –"invoco a mi dragón ojiazul, ataca a Exodia"

-"¡¡¡No Kumiko!!!!! ¡¡¡Detén tu ataque!!!!!!!"-grito Yugi. Pero era muy tarde… el rayo del dragón estaba dirigido hacia Exodia. El ataque paso como si nada. Y el poder de Exodia se incremento en 500 puntos de vida.

-"¿Qué? ¿Pero si…. Si mi dragón es mas poderoso ¿Por qué no esta destruida tu carta??"

-"Es muy fácil, mi carta ya esta en el cementerio, por eso no puede ser destruida. Porque ya lo hiciste, Kumiko. Tu mandaste al cementerio a todas las piezas de Exodia"

-"Imposible… eso quiere decir que cada vez que ataque, los puntos de ataque de tu monstruo se incrementarán?"

-"exacto. No puedes destruirlo, es invencible"-dijo Némesis riendo –"por eso perderás y me pertenecerás"

Atem y Yugi hicieron una mueca de disgusto. Apretando los puños con fuerza. No iban a permitirlo. Debía haber una solución. No iban a dejar que Kumiko perdiese… no era una opción.

Némesis coloco otra carta boca abajo ¡¡como detestaba que hiciera eso!! Y acababa con su turno. No podía atacar, pero en el próximo turno lo haría.

-"Necesito un plan…"-pensó ella –"pero… como atacar a un monstruo que ya esta en el cementerio ¡demonios! Y no saco la carta que quiero… esta en el cementerio… debe haber una salida, solo necesito tiempo para pensar ¡esta carta me servirá!"

-"….espero por tu respuesta, Kumiko"

-"activo a "Espadas de Luz reveladora" no podrás atacarme en 3 turnos"

Las tres espadas se posaron entorno a Exodia.

-"solo estas ganando tiempo, pequeña Kumiko. No hay problema… después de 3 turnos perderás tu duelo. Ya que cada turno que pasa el poder de mi Exodia se incrementa en 500 puntos"-dijo él tranquilamente –"es imposible ganarme. Pondré este monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa y eso será todo"

Una espada se desvaneció. Exodia estaba impaciente, pero estaba más fuerte. Ahora su poder de ataque era de 4400 puntos

-"Kumiko se que vas a la cabeza… pero… pero ese monstruo cada vez se hace mas fuerte"-pensó Yugi en esos instantes –"debes confiar en ti misma, y en el corazón de las cartas. Debe haber una solución"

-"Corazón de las cartas"-pensaba Kumiko en esos instantes –"Yugi me decía siempre algo sobre el corazón de las cartas… solo debo tener fe y sacare esa carta"-pensó confiada. Respiro y retiro la próxima carta de su baraja ¡¡allí estaba!! ¡¡La carta que quería… ahora tenía las cartas que necesitaba, pero necesitaba un plan!!

No lo tenia… trataba de pensar pero no lo tenia. Vio la carta "Tempestad del infierno" Genial. Sabía que esa era la carta que necesitaba, pero no se acordaba como usarla…

-"no tengo nada que hacer, pasare mi turno"-dijo confiadísimo. El poder de Exodia se incrementaba en 4900 y otra espada se desvanecía.

–"Utilizare a "Renace el monstruo" para traer devuelta a mi Dark Magician Girl del cementerio y también a "La Piedra Sabia""

De pronto, la baraja de Némesis comenzó a brillar. ¡¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo?!!

-"con "La Piedra Sabia" puedo invoca a cualquier Dark Magician de la baraja mas cercana. Como el Dark Magician de Yugi esta en el cementerio no puede ser usada, pero MI Dark Magician en tu baraja si estaba disponible… así que…"

-"Termina tu turno, Kumiko. No importa lo que hagas, asi reúnas a todos tus magos oscuros. Nunca podrás ganarme. Mi Exodia Negro es invencible"

-"Eso es lo que tu crees"-pensó ella sonriendo terminando su turno. Recordó como se utilizaba esa carta ¡tenia ya la solución!

-"como en el anterior turno paso, es una lastima que en mi próxima jugada pierdas a todos tus monstruos incluyendo a tus favoritos"-dijo Némesis mirando su mano. Exodia ahora tenía 5400 puntos

-"Hay una pequeña falla en tu plan, Némesis…"-dijo Kumiko. Acababa de resolver el rompecabezas. –"Tú dijiste que todas tus piezas de Exodia estaban en el cementerio, así que solo necesito una carta para poder destruirte. Doy 3000 puntos de vida para usar ¡¡"Tempestad del infierno"!!"

-"¿Qué hace esa carta? Soy invencible"

-"Hace mucho, Némesis"-dijo emocionada por asi decirlo –"es como una carta libera almas. Tú sabias que yo no tenía una así. Pero hace poco compre "Tempestad del infierno" lo que hace esta carta es destruir sin excepción TODAS las cartas que hay en el cementerio; incluyendo a tus 5 piezas de Exodia"

-"Parece que tienes razón, pero pequeña Kumiko… asi que activare a "Contrahechizo"-dijo tranquilamente –"supuse que harías algo asi. Por lo tanto, hice también una jugada. Como tu dijiste no posees ningún libera almas y esa es la única carta que hubiera podido detenerme"

Kumiko se sintió destruida. Había sacrificado 3000 puntos de vida –lo que le había reducido a 1600- para nada? No solo eso sino que Exodia se volvía más fuerte el tablero marcaba 5900. Miro a Yugi, él le dirigió una mirada seria.

Recordó lo que había sucedido minutos antes.

-"Toma Kumiko"-le había alcanzado Yugi –"se que las necesitaras…"

-"¿Necesitaras?"-dijo ella. Eran 3 cartas…. No eran 2. Ella pensó que solo eran dos: el Dark Magician, la piedra sabía… y… no había llegado a ver la otra.

-"tu turno, Kumiko"

Saco la siguiente carta. Ahí estaba… "Libera Almas" en su baraja. Esa era la última carta que había puesto Yugi. Sonrió.

-"no acaba este duelo, Némesis"-dijo ella –"acabo de sacar la carta que dices que era la única para destruirte"

Némesis la miro con curiosidad… de que estaba hablando. Solo tenía en el campo a sus dos magos oscuros. El Dark Magician con 2500 puntos, la Dark Magician con 2000 una carta mágica o eso era lo que parecía… y un monstruo en modo de defensa

-"¿De que estas hablando? Tú no tienes esa carta en tu baraja.. a no ser que…"-miró a Yugi con rabia.-"detente.. no puedes"

-"¡¡Activo "Libera almas"!!"-dijo ella activando la carta en el campo. Todas las almas de los monstruos se liberaban, incluyendo las piezas del Exodia Necross

-"imposible…"

Némesis vio como su monstruo se evaporaba. Pero aun no había perdido. Tenía sus 2200 puntos de vida. Un monstruo en defensa… miro su mano. No había nada que lo ayudase, se había confiado demasiado con su Exodia Necross.

Kumiko estaba lista para su ataque final.

-"¡Bien, mis dos magos oscuros! Junten sus dos ataques y acaben con el monstruo en modo de defensa y los puntos de vida de Némesis!"-dijo. Luego la Dark Magician Girl y el Dark Magician juntaron sus ataques –"¡Doble Ataque de la oscuridad!!"

El rayo quedo dirigido hacia Némesis, el cual lo destruyo. Némesis gritó… y sus puntos de vida comenzaron a caer hasta llegar a "cero".

-"¡¡Kumiko gano!!!!!!"-gritaron Tristan y Joey abrazándose –eh…. Gota!- -"volveremos a casa!!!!!!"

-"termino… todo termino"-dijo Tea –"al fin podremos regresar"

Kumiko dio un gran suspiro de alivio y sonrió a las dos personas que la esperaban. Se acerco a Atem –quien estaba siendo ayudado por Mahad- y Yugi.

-"¡¡Lo logre!!"

-"felicitaciones"-dijo Atem algo triste

-"si, regresemos a casa"-dijo Yugi. Kumiko asintió –"te felicito, nunca pensé que pelearas así Kumiko. Siempre confiaste en ti misma, nunca te diste por vencida y también confiaste en el corazón de las cartas"

-"si, aunque hubo momentos que dude mucho y estuve a punto de flanquearme…"-dijo mirándolos –"pero… pero… este duelo lo hice por amor"

-"¿Amor?"-dijeron Atem y Yugi al mismo tiempo

-"No es nada. Es la primera vez que peleo de esta manera"-dijo mirando al cielo. El sol estaba en lo más alto. –"¡esperen un momento! ¡Némesis! ¡el debe…!!"

No estaba. Némesis y Bakura habían desparecido.

-"¡¡ese maldito… ¿Dónde esta?!!"-dijo Joey con Tristan dirigiéndose hacia donde había estado Némesis minutos antes. Todos se sorprendieron

-"No te preocupes, Kumiko"-dijo Atem –"lo encontraremos y lo obligaremos que cumpla su promesa"

Ella asintió.

-"¡¡¡¡MALDICION!!!!!!"

Némesis golpeo con ambos puños la mesa. Destruía todo a su paso. –"lo he perdido, todo….. todo…. ¡Maldita sea!! Creí que todo mi plan iba a resultar perfecto!!"

-"debemos irnos, ahora toda la guardia del faraón deben estarnos buscando"

-"lo se… lo se…"

-"¡como regresaremos a casa!"-dijo Tea todos los sacerdotes y consejeros se habían dispersado por todo el palacio buscando al sacerdote de Amón. Atem regresaba a su habitación junto a Kumiko, Yugi y sus amigos.

-"no se preocupen, lo encontraremos… si no, encontrare la manera de regresarlos a casa"-dijo algo adolorido. había sido demasiado por un día. –"tengo algo que preguntarles, si no es molestia"

-"¿Qué sucede?"-inquirió Yugi

-"ustedes son el futuro ¿cierto?"-dijo Atem seriamente –"los veo como si fueran descendencia de mis consejeros y sacerdotes, incluso del mío propio"

Atem pasó la mirada por Kaiba, Tea, Joey, Tristan y finalmente Yugi.

-"no es exactamente eso"-dijo Yugi nervioso –"pero si, somos del futuro si se puede decir eso"

-"entiendo… me percate cuando todos estuvimos reunidos"-dijo él… -"pero, quisiera saber que es lo que…"-dijo mirando esta vez a Kumiko

-"¡¡faraón!!"-grito Mahad entrando –"encontramos a Némesis… pero él… él…"

-"¿Qué sucede, Mahad? ¡explícate!"

-"se quito la vida, señor… no sabemos que sucedió con el ladrón Bakura. Pero encontramos a Némesis en el templo de Ishtar. Se enveneno"

-"imposible"-dijo Kaiba. Mahad llegaba junto a Isshisu –"eso quiere decir que estamos varados en este lugar"

Yugi miro a todos sus amigos. Todos compartían por primera vez el sentimiento de Kaiba… ¡¡¿Qué iban a hacer?!!

-"debe haber otra manera"-dijo Kumiko casi lívida. La muerte de Némesis había sido como un balde de agua fría. No solo para ella sino para sus amigos.

-"recuerde"-dijo Isshisu interviniendo –"gracias a su magia pudimos ingresar a este mundo. Estoy segura que si se lo propone regresaremos gracias a esa magia… ¿no lo recuerda?"

-"muy vagamente"-respondió ella –"las imágenes pasan muy rápido…"

El Torneo en la Isla de Kaiba Corp., el beso entre Yami Yugi y ella, los recuerdos del antiguo Egipto… el duelo, su abuela, Mai, Miho, los 3 niños, Duke, Serenity, todos sus amigos… Kaiba rodeado de médicos –jeje buen recuerdo!-, finalmente… su magia, los dioses egipcios… el Dark Magician… Mahad!

-"¡¡Los dioses Egipcios!!"-grito ella de pronto –"ellos son la clave"

-"¿Dioses Egipcios? ¿las cartas?"-dijo Atem. Todos lo miraron

-"las conoces, son tres cartas…"

Atem asintió. –"los tres dioses protectores Egipcios"-dijo todos le prestaron atención –"ellos guardan y protegen la tumba de mi padre, el faraón ()Aknakadon"

-"¡eso es!!"-dijo Joey emocionado –"regresaremos a casa"

-"pero… pero… solo el gobernante esperado puede activar las 3 cartas a la vez"-dijo Atem –"no se… si…"

-"mi faraón, con todo el respeto que se merece"-avanzo Isshisu –"hay dos personas que pueden activar a esas cartas: el faraón y su esposa"

-"¿esposa?"-dijeron Atem, Yugi y Kumiko al mismo tiempo.

-"pero yo no estoy casado"-dijo Atem –"además…."-miro a Kumiko

-"dejemos que la señorita Kumiko trate de activar esas cartas. Si no lo intentamos nunca podremos regresar a nuestro tiempo"-prosiguió. Mahad asintió dándole la razón a Isshisu para luego mirar al faraón.

Atem miraba a Kumiko. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, no paraba de mirar a Isshisu, las palabras que acababa de decir… ¿Acaso ella podría activar esas poderosas cartas? Eso quería decir que ella…

La caravana avanzo transportando al faraón hacia la tumba del noble faraón Aknakadon, padre del faraón Atem. El monarca bajo sintiéndose muy débil. Pero hizo las respectivas oraciones que demandaba su padre, junto a Shimón y Akunadin. El resto de sacerdotes aguardaba mas atrás, al parecer ya se había corrido la voz de que Kumiko despertaría a los dioses Egipcios. –por cortesía de Jonouchi xD- había ocasionado mas de una opinión en toda la corte.

-"bien"-dijo Atem –"entraremos a la tumba"-continuo

-"¿esta usted, seguro mi faraón?"-pregunto Akunadin –"debemos molestar el descanso de vuestro padre"

Atem asintió –"es por una buena causa, Akunadin. El lo entenderá". Akunadin y Shimón se retiraron. Seguidamente entraron: Atem, Kumiko, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Isshisu, Kaiba y Mahad cerrando la fila. –no se habían percatado que Mana había entrado de incógnita-

-"bienvenidos a la tumba de mi padre"-dijo Atem señalando la roca tallada habían miles de monstruos de duelo –"estos son los espíritus de los monstruos que protegen el descanso de mi padre. Ahí están los dioses protectores egipcios"

Allá arriba estaban tallados los tres monstruos.

Kumiko sintió algo en su interior. Su amuleto pesaba cada vez más, otra vez. Yugi la asió evitando que se cayera. Estaba idéntica a la vez que se transportaron a Egipto.

Las tres tablillas sagradas comenzaron a brillar, y tomaron forma de los dioses egipcios. Kumiko flotaba. Atem la miraba mas que sorprendido. Mana escondida ahogo un grito. Mahad no sabia que decir. Yugi sentía que todo se repetía.

-"el poder de la reina es enorme..."-dijo Isshisu –"volveremos a nuestro tiempo. Pero antes, actívate libra del milenio"

-"es bueno hacer eso en estos momentos Isshisu"-le dijo Tristan. Ella asintió.

-"si, borrara las memorias de todos los involucrados"-le dijo –"es mejor que no recuerden nada. O sino podría distorsionar algo el futuro.."

Mahad había escuchado esas palabras. Eso quería decir que….

Kumiko regreso en sí. Mirando a Atem. –"nos vemos Atem"-le dijo sacándose el amuleto de su abuela y entregándoselo –"quiero que te quedes con esto"-dijo dándoselo –"y que cuando la encuentres se lo regales ¿De acuerdo? Siempre voy a estar a tu lado… y tú también"

-"Kumi…"-dijo Atem recibiendo

-"es hora de que olvides todo. Nos olvides, no recordaras nada, ni a Yugi, ni a mis amigos, ni a mi"

-"¿pero que dices?"

Kumiko sonrió –"es lo mejor… muy pronto nos encontraremos otra vez"-esta vez miro a Mahad –"te lo pido, hermano. Cuídalo mucho…"

Kumiko se acerco a Mahad. Quien estaba lívido –"te lo encargo… Isshisu, deja que Mahad guarde sus memorias. Le será de gran ayuda al faraón"

Isshisu cerró los ojos cumpliendo con la orden de Kumiko.

-"adiós, Atem. Recuerda que siempre te voy a amar"-dijo en un suspiro. Atem no podía hacer nada.

La luz fue muy intensa… y al final todos se desvanecieron. Ya había terminado.

-"¿esta bien, faraón?"-pregunto Mahad. Atem lo miro con curiosidad.

-"Mahad ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Esta es la tumba de mi padre"

-"si. Usted decidió venir a rendir pleitesía, su alteza"

Atem le asintió.

-"faraón"-dijo Mahad cuando abandonaban la tumba –seguidos de una muy despistada Mana- "quisiera pedirle que me de un permiso para regresar con mi familia. Mi madre esta muy enferma asi que….."

-"desde luego, puedes ir unos días"-dijo Atem aun muy confundido. Sentía como si le hubieran arrebatado algo. Aunque no sabía que era. Se encontró con sus sacerdotes en la puerta. –"¿Cuál es mi agenda de hoy, Teana?"

-"mmm señor faraón, creo que su agenda esta limpia. No hay nada"

-"¡uff! Que suerte. Regresemos a Palacio". Toda la corte siguió al joven faraón directo a Egipto.

-"¡¡¡¡Atem!!!!!!"-Kumiko se levanto de un golpe. El suelo era duro… muy duro.

-"¡¡Señor Mokuba!!! Los encontramos"-dijo un guardaespaldas de Kaiba ya en el presente –"aparecieron de la nada… todos están en la Torre"

-"¡¡enseguida voy para allá Taylor, buen trabajo!!"-se escucho por el otro lado de la radio.

Todos se levantaban adoloridos. Taylor se acerco como si se trataran de extraterrestres o algo asi.

-"¿esta usted bien, señor Kaiba?"-le pregunto. Kaiba acababa de levantarse –"necesita médicos o alguna otra cosa"

-"no estoy bien"-dijo buscando con la mirada a Némesis. Pero él ni Bakura estaban por ningún lado. Yugi ayudaba a pararse a Tea y Joey corría escaleras abajo

-"¡¡Joey ¿A dónde vas?!!"-grito Tristan junto a Isshisu

-"¡¡¡Voy a ver a Mai!!!!!!"-fue lo ultimo que se escucho.

La puerta del ascensor se abría y entraban Rebecca, Duke y Serenity. Rebecca fue a abrazar a Yugi, a lo que Kumiko y Tea dieron una mueca de GRAN disgusto. Yugi estaba con una gota. Serenity preguntaba aparentemente por Joey y luego volvía al ascensor junto a Duke y Tristan.

-"¡¡¡Joey!!!!!!"-grito la niña. Joey se dio la vuelta.

-"¡¡Serenity!!!!!!"

Los dos hermanos se volvieron a encontrar. Y se dieron un gran abrazo. –"¡¡pensé que nunca volvería a verte!!!¡¡Joey, que bueno que estas bien!!!!!!"

-"si hermanita… pero ahora debo ir a ver a Mai. Estoy realmente preocupado por ella"

Serenity lo miro muy triste alejándose. Cuando llegara a la habitación, su hermano se iba a entristecer mucho.

Mahad cabalgaba bajo el ardiente sol. Él era el único que podía recordar todo lo que había sucedido. No sabía si era bueno o malo. Pero sabía lo que tal vez iba a pasar… Atem se había entristecido mucho al enterarse que su sacerdote de Amón se había quitado la vida sin ninguna 'razón aparente'. Pero Mahad estaba mas tranquilo. De todas maneras no objeto cuando se celebro un funeral digno de un sacerdote, causa que le había retrasado sus 'vacaciones' una semana.

¡¡Acababa de llegar!!! Al fin después de 3 días de viaje sin descanso. Su pueblo, su familia.

Entro cabalgando a toda prisa. Su madre…

-"¡¡Madre!!!"-grito Mahad entrando a toda prisa. Su padre y sus hermanos lo miraron sorprendido, estaban terminando su comida

-"¡Mahad!"-dijo su padre acercándose y dándole un abrazo a su hijo –"tu madre esta mucho mejor. Después de que Neteb regreso empezó a mejorar ¡gracias a los dioses! Decidimos no molestarte mas… disculpa por no haberte avisado"

Mahad suspiro mas tranquilo –"¿Dónde están?"

-"¡Mahad!"-dijo una mujer mayor entrando a la sala. Seguida de Neteb –"hace cuanto tiempo… has cambiado mucho, mi hijo"-dijo dándole otro abrazo mas maternal.

Neteb sonrió.

-"¡¡que bueno que estés con nosotros hermano!!"-dijo Neteb –"¿el faraón sigue mejor?"

Mahad asintió. –"de eso quería hablar… con todos"-dijo sentándose a la mesa. Sus hermanos lo miraban con emoción. Como queriéndole preguntar muchas cosas

-"¿Qué sucede, hijo?"

-"Quiero que a mi regreso… Neteb, venga conmigo a Palacio"-dijo seriamente. Sus padres se miraron –"yo ya converse con ella. Creo que es un designio de los dioses que ella vaya allá, Padre, Madre, Hermanos. No los defraudare"

-"¿Cómo tu aprendiz?"-pregunto su madre

-"algo así. Ella tiene un destino en Palacio, madre."-dijo totalmente convencido. Neteb lo miraba con curiosidad. –"debemos cumplirlo"

-"¿Qué dices, mi hija?"-pregunto esta vez su padre.

-"iré con él. Se lo prometí, Padre"

-"bien. Entonces, ella te acompañara en el regreso. Prométeme que la volveremos a ver"-dijo su anciano padre –"no quisiera perder a mi hija"

-"no padre. No lo harás. Podrán ir a Palacio cuando quieran, el faraón no tendrá objeción se los aseguro"

-"¿Cuándo partirán?"-pregunto la madre

-"mañana a la mañana"-dijo Mahad –"veo que estas mejor. Me iré tranquilo"

-"los extrañare… mis hijos"-dijo abrazando a cada uno –"iremos a visitarlos ¿de acuerdo?"

Neteb miraba con absoluta tristeza a sus padres y sus hermanos. Desde que tenía 6 años había vivido en esa casa. Ella sabia que había perdido a sus verdaderos padres en un incendio y luego Mahad la había rescatado y criado. Pero los había llegado a amar como a su verdadera familia.

-"¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe?"-inquirió ella –"mi vida es muy buena aquí. Dudo mucho que en Palacio mejore"

Ya era de noche. La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, calidos rayos de luna alumbraban su hermosa cabellera. Mahad se puso a su lado.

-"¿terminaste de empacar?"-dijo él evadiendo la pregunta de la chica

-"si… pero Mahad, yo…."

-"eres especial, Neteb y lo sabes"-le respondió –"será mejor que descanses. Será un viaje de 3 días a caballo"-dijo Mahad entrando a la casa –"partiremos apenas salgan los primeros rayos de sol"

Ella asintió. No sabía a lo que se refería su hermano con esas palabras… pero le guardaba un gran respeto y una absoluta confianza, podría poner su vida en sus manos y no le importaría nada.

No iba a negar que cuando era mas pequeña. Soñaba con casarse algún día con Mahad, había sido su primer amor. Un enamoramiento inocente y puro. Pero luego comprendió que lo quería mucho mas como un hermano mayor, un protector, un padre y ella sabia claramente que la quería mucho como una hermana pequeña. Para Mahad siempre había sido la niña de 6 años que un día él salvo.

Los primeros rayos de sol tocaron la casa de la familia de Mahad. En la puerta se hallaba ya la familia reunida. Neteb se había puesto su hermosa capa crema, y Mahad lucia impotente su traje de sacerdote de la corte real del faraón Atem. Neteb abrazo a cada uno de sus hermanos –eran 4- y a su padre y madre.

Las dos personas partieron cabalgando dejando atrás a su pueblo y su familia…

Aquel día de primavera. El Nilo había crecido considerablemente, y el reflejo se podía ver en las orillas como un suave resplandor primaveral.

-"excelente clima ¿verdad, Mahad?"-preguntó Atem junto a su escolta real –"indica un clima de paz"

-"si, faraón.. le recuerdo que la ceremonia de elección se llevará a cabo la próxima semana, en esa ceremonia numerosas doncellas de todo Egipto se presentarán para que usted elija a una de ellas como esposa"-dijo Mahad mirando su reporte de apuntes –"¿faraón Atem?"

-"Mahad... ¿quién es la chica que está en la rivera del río?"-preguntó curiosamente señalando a una chica más o menos de su edad quien se hallaba mojando sus pies en el Nilo mientras que las aves la rodeaban. Era hermosa, largo cabello azabache hasta la cintura el cual brillaba con el hermoso sol y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, su talle era simplemente perfecto.

-"tiene buen ojo, su alteza, su nombre es Neteb... ah... la traje a palacio, somos algo así como parientes"-repuso Mahad astutamente mirando la insistencia de Atem

-"¿estás comprometido con ella?"

-"no... no en ese sentido, ella es como mi hermana menor"-le dijo Mahad apresurándose

Hacia un mes que había llegado con Neteb a Palacio. La chica se había adaptado a la vida palaciega muy rápidamente. Por el momento procuraba ayudar a Mahad con sus deberes reales. había visto al faraón dos o tres veces durante su estancia. ¡¡¡le parecía una persona muy… distraída, torpe…!!! No sabía como había llegado a ser un faraón.

Disfrutaba de sus paseos por el Nilo durante la mañana. Mahad le había indicado explícitamente a la hora que debería ir. No sabia… pero le obedeció. De pronto, vio a Mahad y al faraón junto a su escolta.

Se asusto y corrió hacia palacio. Atem indicaba que quería conocerla y poder hablar con ella. Se había quedado fascinado… ya lo sabia… sabia que ella era la persona que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo…

-"¡¡No, Mai!!"-dijo Joey con lagrimas en sus ojos. Mai seguía en la misma condición de cómo la había dejado –"despierta, por favor…. Yugi"

Yugi y los demás entraban a la habitación. Tristan abrazo a Miho y ambos salieron junto a los tres niños.

-"no te preocupes, Joey. Encontraremos una manera de regresar a Mai sana y salva"-dijo Yugi apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-"Oh, Joey"-dijo Serenity en un suspiro. Le era muy difícil ver a su hermano de esa manera.

-"chicos, deben saber algo mas"-dijo Duke llamando la atención de todos –"hay un sujeto en la misma condición de Mai, en la habitación de al lado… mas o menos habrá sido encontrado hace media hora antes de que llegaran"-resumió

-"¿Quién puede ser?"-pregunto Isshisu temiendo lo peor, dirigiéndose al cuarto de adjunto

Odion estaba en la misma estado de Mai. Isshisu se sorprendió –"¡Odion! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te enfrentaste a Marik?"

-"¿Marik?"-dijo Kumiko –"es ese tipo que…."

-"Yugi, escúchame bien"-dijo Isshisu observando al niño –"debe despertar nuestro faraón quien esta dormido en el rompecabezas. ¿lo sientes?"

-"si, lo siento. Isshisu"-dijo Yugi. El rompecabezas brillo y Yami Yugi se hizo presente –"¿Qué ha sucedido, Isshisu?"

-"faraón, usted se quedo dormido gracias al poder la de reina. Su alma quedo sellada y viajamos al pasado, a su pasado como faraón"-explico brevemente Isshisu –"allí destruimos a Némesis para que no nos ocasione problemas. Pero mi faraón, mi hermano Marik esta interviniendo en esto. ¡lo que ha pasado es obra suya!"-dijo Isshisu –"tiene que detenerlo"

-"¿Marik?"

-"si, faraón, yo se que mi hermano es bueno; pero ahora esta controlado por una fuerza oscura necesito que me ayude a rescatarlo"-suplico Isshisu

-"no te preocupes, Isshisu, te ayudaremos"-le dijo Kumiko –"también tenemos que salvar a Mai y a…. eh…"

-"Odion, él era el asistente de Marik. También nuestro hermano adoptivo. Desconozco la causa de porque se enfrento a Marik, faraona…"

-"yo le dije que lo hiciera"-dijo Shadi apareciendo de repente

-"¡¡que acaso este sujeto siempre se aparece asi de la nada!!"-grito Duke. Joey y Serenity habian vuelto a la habitación de Mai

-"¿Por qué Shadi?"

-"la mala personalidad de Marik ha encerrado a la buena en el reino de sombras. Creo que será mejor combatirlo asi, todo fue gracias a Odion. De todas maneras el destino de Marik esta escrito, él perderá el duelo con el faraón. Le dimos una oportunidad que su personalidad buena luchara contra la mala, pero parece que el mal triunfo"

-"entiendo… entonces todo parece indicar que… Atem tendrá que enfrentarse a Marik"-dijo Kumiko mirándolo, para luego mirar a Yugi. No se decidía por ninguno de los dos, pero todo eso tendría que esperar…

Yami Marik veía la nave con gran satisfacción. Al parecer sus "amigos" habían terminado su viaje por el antiguo Egipto y había vuelto para enfrentarse con él. Ya era hora… sonrió cada minuto que pasaba lo acercaba mas y mas a su encuentro con Atem.

**_(1)_** **_manTAN_** **_na ENERUGII wa ikiba o nakushite komatteru ze_**

**_dare_** **_ka ga chotto yurasu dake de taikutsu na haretsu suru ze_**

_**I Ride, White Line no ue o OH, OH, OH,**_

_**Sit down shinrai shiteru basho de OH, OH, OH,**_

**_mayotteru_** **_ma ni yukeru ze!_**

**_hitori_** **_ni hitotsu zutsu moraeru jiyuu to jounetsu o te ni_**

**_kagayaku_** **_tame ni umarete kita bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku_**

**_futashika_** **_na nichijou o sasaeru kirifuda omae no Soul_**

_**Best na seichou wa umidasu yo tomaranai WILD DRIVE**_

**_bokura_** **_wa mada shizuka ni tobira o tataiteru_**

_**WILD DRIVE**_

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime**: o al fin acabe!!!!!! Uff. La saga de mini Egipto termino ¡vencieron a Némesis!! Wii ¬¬ bueno Kumiko lo hizo. Por esa razón no se cumplió su maldición (ya saben la del principio del fic) y no existe en el presente . todo lo que causa los pequeños cambios en el pasado xDD… es por eso que borraron la memoria de todos!!!!!! Excepto de Mahad por supuesto - y transcurre como si no hubiera sucedido.. Nada. Ahí esta la explicación de cómo llega a parar el amuleto de Kumiko a las manos de Atem (según el fic, Atem le da el amuleto a Neteb como regalo de bodas) jajaja la primera impresión no siempre es la que cuenta! xD bueno para Neteb no… se dieron cuenta como calificaba al faraón, comienzo medio usual… jajajaja me hace recordar a la primera parte del fic jaja la relación que manejaban Yugi y Kumiko. Se vuelve a repetir xD… en cambio Atem se quedo O///O "yo la quiero…" amor a primera vista, flechazo, como quieran llamarlo xDDD…. Estaban destinados el uno para el otro seeeeee!!! Aunque Neteb lo niega xDD… TT se acabo la saga de mini Egipto buaaaaaaaa yo kelo mas!!!! Voy a extrañar escribir sobre todos jajaja sobre todo de Mana y Mahad . me encanta la pareja –creo que ya lo dije- ahora se viene la historia de Marik UU tendré que ver los capítulos otra vez xD. Aunque tal vez se me escapen pequeños clichés de la memoria del faraón por ahí xD.. regreso nuestro Yami Yugi después de haber estado dormido… eh… como 5 o 6 capítulos!! Y el duelo TT sufrí… me inspire un poco en el duelo que tuvieron Seto y su padre Gosaburo xDD… con el Exodia Necross y todo. Y luego de muchos capítulos al fin nuestros protagonistas tan de vuelta a su tiempo. O.O que Neteb quería casarse con Mahad cuando era pequeña… compréndanla, era una niña y el chico era su héroe!! (la había salvado!!) jajaja me pareció buena idea… y bueno nuestro Mahad que era un distraído y lo sigue siendo '' queda mucho que desear---

Cualquier cosa a Wars: La saga estelar famosa

**()Anakin Skywalker**: Protagonista de Star Wars xD

**()Exodia Necross:** El monstruo formado cuando se mandan todas las piezas al cementerio.

**()Aknakadon:** Padre de Atem

**Canciones:**

**(1)Wild Drive:** Tercer Opening de la serie -

**¡Avances para el próximo capitulo!!!!!:** O.o al fin el duelo tan esperado entre Yami Yugi y Yami Marik lo que cada mas se acerca al final!!! Pequeñas modificaciones con respecto a la serie xD y nos enteramos de un GRAN secreto el cual es clave para el final!!!!!!

**Capítulo XVIII: La oscuridad que comparten nuestras almas**


	18. La oscuridad que comparten nuestras alma

_**Una reencarnación inesperada**_

_**Cap XVIII**_

_**La oscuridad que comparten nuestras almas**_

El día sin dudarlo era "esplendido" los rayos del sol se encontraban en lo mas alto del cielo. Los dioses habían dispuesto lo mejor para ese día. Todos estaban de muy buen humor, nadie ni el maléfico dios Anubis se atrevería a entorpecer lo que se iba a celebrar.

Caminaban con pasos apresurados, Isis se detuvo enfrente de una consejera del faraón Atem. Era Teana.

-"comprendo tus sentimientos hacia el faraón Atem, Teana. Pero debes entender que el ha encontrado a la persona que esta especialmente destinada para el"-dijo apoyando una mano sobre su hombro. Suspiro, no ignoraba los sentimientos de su joven amiga hacia el monarca.

-"lo se, Isis y reconozco mi posición. No te preocupes no haré nada. Se que el faraón es feliz y yo procurare serlo"-dijo triste mirando hacia el horizonte –"pero lo que no puedo entender es porque quiere casarse tan pronto. Me refiero… hace menos de un mes que conoció a esta doncella y… bueno…"

-"si, se que es algo apresurado, pero los he visto. Son el uno para el otro. Además por ella, el faraón Atem cancelo la "elección" que estaba siendo llevada a cabo desde hace meses. Defraudo a muchas jovencitas"-dijo entre risas

-"si… pero, hasta ahora no se como ella llego aquí. Solo se que Mahad la trajo a vivir aquí hace poco…"-dijo como en un suspiro –"no se exactamente como se conocieron"

-"Mahad siempre ha tenido un instinto para eso"-dijo Isis –"tal vez el ya presagiaba de alguna manera estos acontecimientos… no lo puedo asegurar con certeza"

-"….entiendo…."

Justo en esos momentos, el sacerdote Mahad pasaba al lado de ambas mujeres, a las cuales saludo con una reverencia. Isis y Teana le devolvieron el saludo.

Isis termino mirando hacia donde había desaparecido el hombre alto.

-"¿aun no sabe lo que sientes por el?"-pregunto Teana cambiando de tema

-"aun no. Y no lo sabrá nunca. Es muy distraído para aquello"-dijo con una sonrisa –"además, tengo el presentimiento que él encontrara a una mejor compañía que la mía. Hay una persona que lo ama mucho más que yo, y ella esta dispuesta a darlo todo por él. Solo espero que Mahad se de cuenta a tiempo"

-"no podemos dudar que Mahad es muy distraído"-dijo Teana con una gota, mirando a Isis. Isis realmente lo quería… pero su destino no estaba cruzarse en el camino de Mahad, eso era seguro. Se sintió algo identificada con la sacerdotisa.

-"¡¡El faraón, Atem!!!"-Grito Jonouchi –en los ensayos casi lo había estropeado!- felizmente Teana e Isis lo habían hecho practicar bastante

Atem caminaba con paso firme hacia el altar. Estaba como en un sueño… ¡al fin había encontrado a la persona quien merecía compartir el resto de su vida con él! La amaba, era hermosa. La mujer a que él amaba… Neteb, desde la primera vez que la había visto se había enamorado perdidamente de ella. Se había hundido en sus profundos ojos verdes. Sin conocerla sabía que la amaba.

Se detuvo, sus sacerdotes le hicieron una reverencia y le sonrieron. Era el día mas feliz de su vida, asumiría por fin el mandato de todo el Nilo –formalmente- y contraería nupcias con la mujer mas bella de todo el país bajo. La hermana adoptiva de Mahad, Neteb. Su sacerdote le había contado la historia de la muchacha previamente… sin dudarlo lo había cautivado aun mas, pero sobre todo había llegado a apreciar mucho mas a su mejor amigo, Mahad.

-"aquí viene… majestad"-indico Mahad sacándolo de sus ensueños.

**_(1) Te ofrezco un amor sincero_**

_**Que no naufrague en el mar**_

_**Te ofrezco el azul del cielo**_

_**Mi paz y mi consuelo**_

_**En tus horas de soledad**_

_**Te ofrezco un amor mañanero**_

_**Que despierta con tu andar**_

_**Te ofrezco mis sueños, mis alas en vuelo**_

_**¡Ay! que mas yo te puedo yo dar**_

_**Amor del bueno**_

_**Que no se lo llevo el viento**_

_**Y que se lleva por dentro**_

_**Y no se puede borrar**_

Estaba sumamente preciosa. Era solo una palabra. Vestida completamente de seda como un ángel blanco descendiendo, caminando hacia él. Su mente viajo a través de sus recuerdos, exactamente hacia el lugar donde se conocieron. Exactamente hace 3 semanas.

-"No se porque me tiene que ver el faraón"-había suspirado Neteb en uno de los jardines del palacio –"yo no quiero conocerlo"-se quejo.

Mahad le había dicho en la mañana que el faraón Atem deseaba verla y conocerla. A ella no le había hecho mucha gracia. Había calificado previamente a su "majestad" como un chico algo inmaduro, torpe y distraído. No le agradaba para nada.

_**Amor del bueno**_

_**Que no se pierde en el tiempo**_

_**Y es puro sentimiento**_

_**Lo que te puedo yo dar**_

_**Amor del bueno**_

_**Que no se lo llevo el viento**_

_**Y que se lleva por dentro**_

_**Y no se puede borrar**_

_**Amor del bueno**_

_**Que no se pierde en el tiempo**_

_**Y es puro sentimiento**_

_**Lo que te puedo yo dar**_

Atem camino, la miro estaba de espaldas. Era bellísima, la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Sentía que se había enamorado por primera vez. Su hermoso cabello negro bailaba con el viento, se sonrojo –casi por primera vez en su vida!- había llegado el momento…

-"hola"-saludo… casi tímidamente –se sentía muy estupido!... vamos, ya no era un niño!- tenia 18 años ¿no?. La joven mujer se volteo a mirarlo con sus ojos verdes, el se perdió en ellos casi por unos minutos, fue cuando capto que ella le devolvía el saludo

-"majestad"-dijo ella tratando de ser… amable… pero le desagradaba un poco… -"Mahad me aviso que quería verme"

-"si…"-titubeo Atem. Neteb lo miro con curiosidad, siempre había escuchado a las doncellas del palacio decir que el faraón era todo, menos una persona tímida… ¿seria eso cierto?. Parpadeo varias veces hasta notar que él se sentaba a su lado, aun algo cabizbajo, como si estuviera avergonzado de algo.

_**Te ofrezco mi monte virgen**_

_**Para que puedas entrar**_

_**Tu amor que se desviste**_

_**Al beso que me diste**_

_**Hoy te quiero enamorar**_

_**Te ofrezco un amor mañanero**_

_**Que despierta con tu andar**_

_**Te ofrezco mis sueños, mis alas en vuelo**_

_**¡Ay! que mas yo te puedo yo dar**_

_**Amor del bueno**_

_**Que no se lo llevo el viento**_

_**Y que se lleva por dentro**_

_**Y no se puede borrar**_

Neteb procuro no mirarlo. –"¿Por qué quiere hablar conmigo? Como sabe, yo vine aquí hace poco. Mahad me dijo que viniera a vivir con él a Palacio… yo…"

La chica seguía hablando. Atem noto algo peculiar.

-"¿Mahad?"-preguntó él –"¿Qué relación tienes con él?"-preguntó Atem… sintiéndose algo celoso, por asi decirlo. Mahad le había aclarado que se trataba de su "hermana menor" pero ella…

-"él es mi hermano mayor y mi mejor amigo"-dijo ella –"yo le tengo mucho respeto, porque el siempre me ha protegido de todo. Lo quiero mucho… desde que me salvo hace 8 años del incendio donde murieron mis padres"

-"si, lo se. Mahad también me ha salvado muchas veces"-dijo Atem –"recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños estuve apunto de ser mordido por una serpiente. Mahad se interpuso para que no me picara asi que…"

-"¡Mahad se dejo picar por una serpiente gracias a ti!!"-se alarmo Neteb

_**Amor del bueno**_

_**Que no se pierde en el tiempo**_

_**Y es puro sentimiento**_

_**Lo que te puedo yo dar**_

_**Amor del bueno**_

_**Que no se lo llevo el viento**_

_**Y que se lleva por dentro**_

_**Y no se puede borrar**_

_**Amor del bueno**_

_**Que no se pierde en el tiempo**_

_**Y es puro sentimiento**_

_**Lo que te puedo yo dar**_

-"esa era la razón, por la cual tenia un ventaja esa noche que me salvo"-dijo ella recordando que cuando la había salvado, había observado que Mahad estaba herido en su brazo derecho.

-"si, pero yo…"

-"¡lo sabia¡¡Eres un torpe¡¡Pobre de Mahad!!!"-casi grita. Atem le salio una gota.

-"pero yo lo s….."

-"¡¡como pudiste llegar a ser faraón!!"-dijo casi vehemente –"¡Mahad siempre ha estado detrás de ti!!"-le comenzó a reclamar, estaba casi sobre él. Atem se sintió intimidado. –"¡¡eres.. Eres… un…!!"

Mana caminaba apaciblemente dando su paseo habitual… lo había hecho mas seguido últimamente ¡Su maestro había traído consigo a su hermana menor!!!... bueno era "su hermana menor adoptiva" lo comprendía, pero ¡¡no podía evitar ponerse celosa!!! Estaba completamente segura que Neteb sentía algo por SU MAESTRO!!! Y lo peor era que no tenía con quien hablarlo. Le molestaba mucho… iría a visitar al faraón.

_**¡Dime que si!**_

_**Bueno, amor del bueno, si, si**_

_**Bueno, amor del bueno, si, si**_

_**Bueno, amor del bueno, si, si**_

_**Bueno, amor del bueno, si, si**_

_**¡Ay que lindo¡Regálame un solo besito!**_

_**¡Uno solito!**_

_**Te ofrezco un amor sincero**_

_**Amor, amor, amor del bueno**_

_**Amor puro y verdadero**_

_**Que no naufrague en el mar**_

_**Ni se oculte en el cielo**_

_**Amor, amor, amor del bueno**_

_**Amor del bueno, amor del bueno**_

_**Amor, amor, amor del bueno**_

Justo en esos instantes, Mana pasaba por el jardín donde se encontraba el faraón y Neteb. Escucho voces asi que decidió acercarse… cuando comenzó a arrimar unos arbustos para poder apreciar la escena que estaba delante suyo…

¡Neteb estaba prácticamente sobre el faraón!!!!!!!! –era literalmente!- La niña se sonrojo completamente. La hermosa chica estaba casi abrazando al faraón, él estaba recostado sobre el pasto y estaba con todos los colores encima, al igual que la aludida -¬o¬ el papelón se vuelve a repetir xD- . Ambos advirtieron la presencia de la aprendiza de Mahad.

-"uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Lo siento, creo que interrumpí algo importante"-dijo casi riéndose. Los dos chicos se separaron furiosamente. Mana se alejo algo contenta… dando pequeños saltitos.

Atem volvió a la realidad. Eso había ocurrido hacia exactamente 3 semanas. Desde ahí los dos habían parado juntos, lográndose enamorar. Ahora estaba parado, frente a ella, quien le sonreía tiernamente. Era el día más feliz de su vida.

Mahad sonrió. Había logrado unir a su "hermana" con su faraón y su mejor amigo. Quería que ambos fueran felices, porque se lo merecían… estaba seguro que habían muchos problemas que tendrían que enfrentar juntos.

Atem y Neteb se tomaron de las manos para dar empezada la ceremonia de boda.

_**Amor del bueno**_

_**Que no se lo llevo el viento**_

_**Y que se lleva por dentro**_

_**Y no se puede borrar**_

_**Amor del bueno**_

_**Que no se pierde en el tiempo**_

_**Y es puro sentimiento**_

_**Lo que te puedo yo dar**_

Yami Yugi se cogio la frente. Otra vez acababa de tener otro de sus numerosos recuerdos. ¿Cómo había sido posible que olvidara todo eso¿Cómo había sido posible que se olvidara de ella? De todos menos ella… no podía entender que la amara tanto, aun asi había sido posible que se olvidara de la persona mas importante en su vida.

Kumiko se sentó a su lado. Yami la miro… la había amado tanto.

-"Isshisu esta muy apenada… ella quiere que ayudemos a su hermano"-dijo en un suspiro –"se lo prometí, no se como, pero tendremos que enfrentarlo, Yami"

-"lo se"-dijo casi en un monosílabo. La chica lo miro y se sonrojo. El faraón le gustaba mucho, pero…. Pero… Yugi…

-"¿Qué sucede?"-pregunto –"¿estas preocupado?"

Yami tomo la mano de ella, casi a punto de acariciarla. Quería besarla, como hace milenios. Ella se sonrojo aun mas, separándose de él sin lograrlo. Ejercía la misma presión que había sentido con Atem en el antiguo Egipto, sin dudarlo eran la misma persona.

Él se acerco mas a ella¡tenia que besarla una vez mas!! De pronto sintió que el cuerpo de ella tiritaba… ¿Por qué¿Acaso ella no quería besarlo? Se alejo.

-"¿me tienes miedo?"-dijo otra vez…. Casi en un monosílabo.

Kumiko se sentía presionada –"no es eso… si no que…. No se…"-continuo –"creo que no es correcto. Yo no se a quien…"

Yami miro hacia un costado evitando mirarla. Ella dejo de darle explicaciones ¡por que era él asi!! Lo quería si y mucho, le gustaba si y mucho… pero amarlo… amaba al faraón ¿o solo era un reflejo de los sentimientos de la reina hacia él¡Que confusión!

-"perdón"-dijo ella tratando de no mirarlo –"pero asi es mejor"

-"comprendo"-asintió algo molesto, estaba dispuesto a pararse. Fue cuando Kumiko lo retuvo de su chaqueta. Yami Yugi se giro algo sorprendido por asi decirlo. Ella lo abrazo por detrás y ambos se quedaron asi en silencio por unos segundos.

-"¡¡¡¡Yuuuuugiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!"-grito en esos instantes Tristan llegando apresurado. Miho lo golpeo otra vez. ¡¡Acababa de interrumpir algo¡¡No podía tener más… tacto!!

Kumiko y Yami Yugi se separaron. Ella se sonrojo y Yami miro a Tristan, quien se quejaba de la agresividad de las mujeres hacia su persona.

-"¿Qué sucede, Tristan?"-preguntó apartándose de Kumiko

-"ese sujeto, Marik… quiero retarte a un duelo"-dijo poniéndose serio. Dándose cuenta de la presencia de Kumiko –"te… les sugiero que se apresuren, porque Kaiba ya esta abajo y digamos que no esta de muy buen humor. Ya saben como se ponen las cosas…"

-"enseguida bajamos"-dijo Yami apresurando el paso. Dejando a Kumiko sola junto con Miho.

-"lo siento, interrumpió algo"-dijo Miho a Kumiko. Ella movió la cabeza, mirando hacia donde se había ido Yami Yugi y adelantándose.

Yami Yugi llego justo para ver que Marik discutía con Kaiba. El primero daba una sonrisa por mas maléfica, y el otro le respondía con un gesto de completo desagrado. Súbitamente el dueño de Kaiba Corp. Decidió subir a su nave, encontrándose con Yami.

-"tienes que ganar este duelo. ¿Me escuchaste?"-dijo Kaiba seriamente entregándole una carta –"la necesitaras"-dijo malhumorado entrando –"no la desperdicies"

Yami Yugi miro la carta, se sorprendió… era…

-"¡¡Faraón!!"-gritó Yami Marik mirando a Yami Yugi –"¡he venido para que tenga un fabuloso duelo conmigo por su alma!"-dijo en forma burlesca –"¿acepta?"

Él lo miro por unos segundos para luego bajar de la nave. Yami Marik reía. Seguido de Yugi estaban Isshisu, Kumiko y los demás.

-"acepto tu reto, Marik"-dijo Yami Yugi ya frente a el. Sus discos de duelo se activaban y estaban dispuestos a empezar con el duelo.

Todos habían abandonado la nave de Kaiba para presenciar la pelea entre el faraón y Yami Marik. No habían notado que una persona se había quedado en la habitación donde estaba Odion.

Tea camino hacia Odion y lo observo. –"¿Por qué hiciste esto, Odion?"

-"¡¡Tea!!"-gritó Jhonny mirando a la chica –"¿Qué haces aquí? Tenemos que ir a apoyar a Yugi… se va a enfrentar a ese loco"-dijo –"¿Qué te sucede?"

-"¿Qué dices, niño?"-dijo Tea algo extraña… -"que el faraón va a pelear contra mi alter-ego?"-dijo. Jhonny no entendió nada… Tea estaba muy rara –"llévame"

Jhonny cogio la mano de la chica… no entendía porque estaba en esa habitación y porque le hablaba de esa manera¿acaso no lo había reconocido? Era absurdo. Él había ido a recoger sus "cards" de Star Wars que había dejado en la habitación de Mai cuando escucho a hablar a Tea.

En fin, no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió caminando.

-"solo espero que el faraón, sea capaz de vencerlo… para poder ser libre…"-pensó Marik en esos momentos en el cuerpo de Tea mientras avanzaba hacia la salida –"tengo que recuperar mi cuerpo"

Yami Yugi estaba enfrente de Marik Ishitar, el ultimo lo miraba burlescamente. Ambos encendieron sus respectivos discos de duelo.

-"¿preparado, faraón¿crees que podras vencerme?"-le pregunto Marik muy confiado

-"¿Qué crees tu? Tira tu carta"

-"¡esperen!"-grito Kumiko corriendo hacia ellos. Marik y Yami se sorprendieron un poco –"¡Yami!"

El la miro con un gesto adusto, sin embargo guardaba algun rasgo de ternura. Subitamente la joven se acerco a èl, otra vez abrazandolo por detrás. TODOS se sorprendieron –sobre todo Rebecca y Tea, quienes eran capaces de tirarse encima de Kumiko en esos momentos- Yami no decia nada, y Marik contemplaba la escena.

-"dejen eso para después hay un duelo que debo ganar"-dijo casi… enfadado

-"¿qu… que haces, Kumiko?"-pregunto Yami algo incomodo –"¿eh?"

Ella acababa de deslizar una carta en su baraja casi sutilmente… -"la necesitaras… es la unica carta que puede vencer al monstruo de Marik"-dijo ella separandose de èl –"tienes que ganar"

-"lo hare, gracias"

-"bueno ya basta de asuntos romanticos…"-dijo Marik mientras que el precioso cielo se comenzaba a nublar otra vez –"haremos de esto una pelea interesante"

De pronto, Yami sintio como si algo fuese arrebatado de si… el rompecabezas brillo… esperen un momento… ¡¡Yugi!! El pequeño Yugi miro hacia todos los lados… miraba a sus amigos y al faraón, pero era imposible!!! Luego paso su vista hacia su contrincante, el alma de Marik estaba dividida de la misma manera.

Los amigos de Yugi miraban asombrados, habian exactamente 4 personas en la arena de duelo, era… impresionante.

-"¿Yugi?"-pregunto Rebecca mirando al niño, quien tambien estaba sorprendido.

-"cada vez que nuestros monstruos sufran daño alguno, faraón. Pues las almas que viven dentro de nosotros sufriran el mismo daño… y se iran desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer totalmente dirigiendose hacia el reino de las sombras ¿no te parece divertido?"-dijo mas sarcastico que antes –"asi me deshare de ti y del buen Marik al mismo tiempo"

Isshisu ahogo un grito… era su hermano, su hermano menor estaba ahí… casi inconsciente. ¡Tenia que salvarlo¡Tenia que!!

-"estas demente"-dijo Yami mirando a Yugi, quien lo miraba firmemente –"de acuerdo, Yugi. Aceptaremos tu duelo"-dijo seguro leyendo el pensamiento del pequeño Yugi Moto. –"¡a jugar!"

-"¡hay dos YUgis!"-dijo Jhonny todavía al lado de Tea –"no lo entiendo"

-"te equivocas… es algo complicado de explicar"-dijo Kumiko regresando con los demas –"Yugi es Yugi, el que va a enfrentarse a Marik es Yami"

-"¿Yami?"-dijo George –"¿no es Yugi?"

-"¡Te liberare de la oscuridad, Marik Ishitar!"-dijo Yami señalandolo –"lo hare"

Ambos cortaron sus cartas sin decir ni una sola palabra mas.

-"¿Qué carta le diste a Yugi, Seto?"-pregunto Mokuba dentro de la nave

Seto hizo una mueca de disgusto. –"ninguna en especial… Mokuba"-mascullo –"De todas maneras, dudo mucho que Yugi gane este duelo… solo espero recuperarla, y lo hare como sea"

-"Invocare a "Vampiric Leech" ¡Ataca directamente al faraón!"-grito, el ataque de la carta se dirigio directamente a Yami bajando 500 de sus puntos de vida

-"¡hey¡es su primer turno¡No puede hacer eso!"-se quejo Joey –"¿o si?"

-"Vampiric Leech"-dijo Kumiko –"su habilidad especial es que puede atacar instantáneamente, aun tratandose del primer turno"-dijo casi mecánicamente… cruzada de brazos con una mirada fija a la arena de duelo

-"¡¡¡Yugi!!!!!!"-gritaron Rebecca y Tea al mismo tiempo, un brazo del pequeño Yugi se desvanecia –"¡¡que le esta pasando!!"

-"como te dije, cada vez que pierdas puntos de vida, una parte del cuerpo de Yugi se ira al reino de las sombras. Si tus puntos llegan a cero, el buen Yugi se ira para siempre"-dijo Yami Marik tranquilamente –"obviamente la misma regla se aplica hacia mi ¡Vamos faraón¡Atacame!"

-"Yugi esto es muy peligroso"-penso Yami mirandolo –"no puedo arriesgarte asi, nunca me lo perdonaria… ni ella tampoco"-dijo pensando en Kumiko en esos instantes –"es mas si ganaramos seria imposible recuperar el alma del hermano de Isshisu. Estamos perdidos"

-"no te desesperes, faraón. Tienes razon, es posible que estemos jugando bajo las reglas de Marik en estos momentos, pero podemos revertir esto, solo tenemos que tener fe. Ademas, yo confio en ti y confio en que hallaremos una solucion a esto. Muchas personas dependen de este duelo, asi que…"-dijo confiado Yugi asintiendo con una sonrisa

-"aun no ha terminado mi jugada faraón. Descartare esta carta… y sacare una nueva"-hizo lo que habia dicho anteriormente y en su mano aparecio el Dragon Alado de Ra –la cual era la carta que deshechaba... ahora solo era cuestion de tiempo… necesitaba a "Monster Reborn" –"pondre a Vampiric Leech en modo de defensa y otra carta boca abajo"

-"convocare a mi Caballero Reina ¡Ataca a Vampiric Leech!"-dijo Yami destruyendo al monstruo –"pondre dos cartas boca abajo y acabare mi turno"

-"Yugi tiene que impedir que ese maniatico invoque a esa carta de dios egipcio… si es tan peligrosa como las otras…. ¿verdad, Isshisu?"

La aludida asintio –"es una de las cartas mas fuertes del duelo de monstruo"

-"llamo a "Juragedo" ¡Ataca a su Caballero Reina!"-grito la carta lo hizo y los puntos de Yami bajaron a 3300… otra parte del pequeño Yugi se iba con ellos. –"coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno"

Yami contraataca, pero Yami Marik activa una carta trampa "Left Arm Offering", quien le permite coger una carta magica de su mazo o su mano si descarta tres cartas –"¡eligo a "Monster Reborn"!

-"¡activo "Exchange"! esta carta me permite coger una de tus cartas de tu mano y tu de la mia"- Las cartas de Marik se voltearon, Yami escogio…Monster Reborn

-"dejame ver…que tal "De-Fusion""-dijo con una mueca de disgusto…

-"buena jugada"-dijo Kaiba desde la ventana de su nave –"ahora no va a poder convocar a su dios egipcio

-"jugare con "Monster Reborn" para traer de vuelta a mi Caballero Reina, tambien invocare a mi Caballero Rey. Como tengo a mis dos caballeros en el campo, puedo llamar a mi Caballero Jack"

-"¡¡Yugi¡¡Ataca!!"-gritaron Tristan y Joey al mismo tiempo. Kumiko miraba preocupada…

-"Yugi tiene que ser cuidadoso, hay dos cartas boca abajo"-susurro Tea

-"tenemos que tener cuidado, esas dos cartas pueden ser una carta"-penso Yugi mirando al faraón

-"si, Yugi. No voy a arriesgarte"-le respondio Yami –"acabo mi turno"

-"que mal faraón"-dijo Marik –"en fin… puedo ganar este duelo en cualquier momento"-rio… -"pero quiero verte sufrir. Se que no tienes a Sliffer aun en tu mano y eso dificulta tus planes, pero aun si fuera asi, tienes muy pocas cartas en tu mano. No te serviria de nada…"-continuo con el mismo tono burlesco –"sere bueno y jugare con esta ¡"Card of Sanctity"!"

Ambos retiraron 6 cartas mas… Yami lo miro desafiante. –"sacrificare a mis tres monstruos para llamar a ¡¡¡¡¡¡Sliffer, el dragon celestial!!!!!!!!!!!! Que posee 6000 puntos de ataque!"

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡bien, Yugi!!!!!!!!"-gritaron en coro todos sus amigos. Kumiko no estaba muy convencida, tenia un mal presentimiento. –"¡enseñale quien eres!"

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡Sliffer ataca!!!!!!"

Yami Marik comienza a reir –"¡Oh faraon¡Tu monstruo no es nada¡Activo mi carta magica "Dark Spell Regeneration" me permite mover cualquier carta del cementerio directamente al campo. Creo que ya sabes cual ¡"Monster Reborn"¡Traere a mi Dragon Alado en su forma de fenix!"

El ataque de Sliffer fue immune… Ra no podia ser atacado en su primer turno.

-"¡¡Jajajaa!!!"-comenzo a reir Marik –"Gracias a la ira de Ra. El pequeño Yugi sera consumido por la oscuridad y el poder absoluto sera mio¡Los hare cenizas!"

-"Yugi no podra atacar a esa cosa mientras se encuentre de esa manera"-dijo Joey en un tono mas preocupado –"tiene que pensar en algo"

-"pero Yugi tiene a un Dios Egipcio en el campo tambien… ¿eso no quiere decir que Yugi y Marik estan en las misma condiciones?"

-"¡Ni en lo mas minimo, Tristan!"-casi grita Kumiko saliendo de su prologado silencio. Todos la miraron, estaba mas seria que nunca… vieron en su mirada terror y preocupación a la vez. Lo que alarmo a Joey. –"Ra es diferente a los otros dos. Marik puede ofrecer 1000 puntos de vida a cambio de… quemar a todos los monstruos de Yugi incluyendo a Sliffer. Puede hacerlo siempre y cuando Ra este en su forma de Fénix"

-"¿no importa si el monstruo es muy poderoso?"

-"eso… no lo se"-dijo ella insegura

-"la habilidad especial de Sliffer destruira a Ra ¡Ataca con tu segunda boca!"-dijo Yami, el monstruo le obedecio, pero el ataque fue repelido…. Yami Marik irrumpio en risas otra vez

-"¡el dragon alado de Ra es invencible¡¡Inclusive para ti, faraón¡Ra descargara su ira sobre ti¡Utilizare su tercera habilidad especial!"

Kumiko abrio completamente los ojos… era el momento de la verdad. Kaiba miro completamente serio –"¿podria ser capaz Marik de incinerar a Sliffer?"

-"pago 1000 puntos de vida para atacar a Sliffer¡¡Quemalo!!!"-grito, al mismo tiempo que una parte del brazo de Marik se desvanecia. Ra ataca y el campo de duelo comenzaba a arder

-"¡¡Yugi!!!!!"-chillo Rebecca al observar a los dos Yugis entre las llamas. Kumiko se adelanto tratando de correr hacia el campo, pero fue detenida por Duke y Tristan

-"¿pero que le esta sucediendo?"-se pregunto Joey

-"¡¡Yugi tienes que ser fuerte!!"-grito Tea

Sliffer era consumido por las llamas de Ra…

-"¿estas bien, Yugi?"-pregunto Yami

-"si, no te preocupes, estare bien. Solo gana este duelo. Tienes que concentrarte sino todo el mundo estara en problemas. Ra debe ser detenido"

Ra fue enviado de vuelta al cementerio. –"¡Aun ese el comienzo faraón… hare desaparecer tus puntos de vida uno por uno!"-continuo riendo maléficamente –"la oscuridad te consumira… activare "Zombie's Jewel" tomare una carta magica de tu cementerio ¿sabes cual elegire?... jaja… ya lo sabes ¡"Monster Reborn"¡Lo usare en mi turno siguiente y te destruire junto con el pequeño Yugi¡¡Muajajaja!!!"

-"tu carta me permite sacar una carta tambien, Marik"-dijo Yami algo intranquilo –"mi destino esta dentro de esas cartas"-penso

-"tal vez Yugi pueda ganar… solo tiene que sacar la carta que le di"-pensaba Kumiko en esos instantes –"¡vamos, Yugi no puedes perder!"

-"Yugi no tiene ningun monstruo que lo proteja ahora…"-suspiro Tea

-"si ese lunatico trae de vuelta a Ra… sera el fin para Yugi"-dijo Tristan escuchando a Tea

-"pero… si Ra vuelve… poseera cero puntos de vida, lo que no podra disminuir los puntos de vida de Yugi"-dijo Duke –"todavía hay esperanza"

-"ojala, pero presiento que ese monstruo tiene muchas cosas que mostrarnos aun"-dijo Kumiko mirando el duelo

-"tengo que creer que sacare la carta que nos dio Kumiko, Yugi"-penso Yami con su mano sobre su monte aun –"creer en el corazon de las cartas… se que es la carta que necesitamos para ganar este duelo"-cerro los ojos

-"la fe del faraón es inmensa"-penso Isshisu sintiendo la fuerza que emanaba de el –"tiene una conexión especial con el espiritu de la reina… la baraja de Yugi es donde las almas se reunen. Se que sacara esa carta"

-"termino mi turno"

-"¿pero que esta sucediendo?"-pregunto George –"si Yugi ni si quiera ha mirado la carta que ha sacado… esto es muy confuso"

-"¡Yugi no tiene ni idea que ha jugado!"-lo apoyo Jhonny

-"¿Qué carta crees que saco, Seto?"

-"es ridiculo de su parte que se ponga a tantear ahora…"-dijo Kaiba seriamente –"no hay manera de que pueda saber que carta ha puesto en el campo"

-"es "Fiend Sanctuary""-Kumiko cerro los ojos –"es la carta que le di a Yugi antes del duelo

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-pregunto Joey

-"el destino ha permitido que el faraon saque la carta que necesitaba, la carta que le dio la reina"-dijo Isshisu respondiendo la pregunta de Joey

-"estas perdido faraón"-rio Marik –"has jugado una carta sin ni si quiera haberla visto ¿me la haces mas facil?"

-"es tu turno"

-"bueno es hora de despedirnos para siempre"-dijo Marik –"llamare otra vez a Ra… "Monster Reborn" ¡trae una vez mas a Ra del cementerio¡Activare la habilidad mas devastadora de Ra¡Lo que lo hara mas indestructible y sellara por completo tu destino!"

El cuerpo de Marik comenzo a disolverse… ¿que era lo que pasaba?

-"transformare mis puntos de vida en puntos de ataque para mi dios egipcio"-rio. Solo un ojo fue dejado en el campo… el resto de su cuerpo se acababa de fusionar con Ra. Cuyo poder se incremento a 2999, mientras que en su campo de juego solo contaba con un punto de vida –"¡sacrifico a "Juragedo"!"

Marik absorvio los puntos de ataque al sacrificar a su monstruo. Ra contaba con 4699 –"estas acabado faraon"

-"su monstruo es muy poderoso"-dijo Joey atonito –"si ataca a Yugi directamente ganara"

-"espero que haya hecho lo correcto…"-pensaba Kaiba en esos instantes –"¡su unica esperanza es la carta que ha colocado en el campo!... tiene que sacar rapido la carta que le di, si quiere ganar"

Ra ataca.

Yami activo su carta boca abajo "Fiend Sanctuary". Todos se impresionan –especialmente Kaiba-… ¡¿era la carta que le habia dado Kumiko?! Pero… si Yugi ni si quiera la habia visto al jugarla… ¿Cómo sabia que jugaba con la carta correcta¡No habia sentido¡deberia ser un truco!!

-"senti la escencia de Kumiko en esa carta. Por eso ya sabia cual era"-explico a todos. La aludida se sonrojo un poco, mientras que Tea y Rebecca la miraban con mala cara.

De la carta magica se levanto un monstruo brillante…

-"es "Fiend Token". Gracias a esta carta el dragon alado de Ra atacara instantáneamente a la armadura sin tocar los puntos de vida de Yugi" –dijo Kumiko sonriendo

-"tu ataque sera redirigido hacia ti… destruiras tus puntos de vida"-dijo Yami a Marik –"ya que solo tienes un solo punto de vida en tu campo. Es como un muro de espejos gracias al caparazón de metal de mi monstruo"-le explico

-"¡bien hecho, Yugi!!"-gritaron Joey, Tristan y Duke

Los niños comenzaban a dar vueltas en circulos, Tea y Rebecca asienten satisfechas. Kumiko sonrie… Isshisu dirigia una mirada hacia donde estaba Kaiba, el y Mokuba miraban la escena con gran avidez.

El ataque de Ra no podia ser detenido… todo estaba perdido para Marik. El rayo reboto en la armadura de la carta, la cual lo redirigio hacia el.

El polvo comenzo a dispersarse… "Fiend Token" se encontraba en el campo, se comenzaron a escuchar risas siniestras… esperen un momento ¡¡Marik seguia en pie!!

-"¡crees faraón que me podias vencer con una carta tan fácilmente¡¡¡Eres un tonto!!!!!"-reia Marik Ishitar, quien estaba sin daño alguno con sus puntos de vida intactos

-"¡No puede ser¡¡debio ser destruido!!!"-grito Joey casi perdiendo la paciencia –"¡Marik debio perder el duelo¡¡que demonios ha hecho!!"

-"¡¿Cómo escapaste?!"-pregunto instintivamente Yami todavía atonito

-"es una completa ironia faraón. Tu carta fue la que me salvo de ese ataque"-rio. Todos no entendian de que se trataba –"aplique "De-Fusion" antes de que llegara tu ataque y restaure mis puntos de vida intactos desde los puntos de ataque de Ra ¡¡jajaja que ironico!!!"

Yami se apreto los puños su estrategia habia fallado. Kumiko se sintio destrozada, esa era la unica oportunidad de acabar con Marik… ahora el estaba mas fuerte que nunca.

-"a Yugi le queda solo una salida"-dijo Kaiba atrayendo la mirada de Mokuba –"tiene que usar la carta que le di"

-"¿Seto?"-lo miro asustado el niño… Yugi estaba en problemas

-"hay otra habilidad que puede rescatar de esa carta"-penso Kaiba –"solo tiene que darse cuenta"

-"O… Odion… ayudame"-pensaba el buen Marik débilmente –"tienes que… vencer a las sombras que hay dentro de ti, ayudame"

Ra retorno al cementerio una vez mas junto con Monster Reborn. –"pondre esta carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno faraón. Continua si te sientes capaz de hacerlo. Para mantener a tu monstruo de metal tienes que pagar 1000 puntos de vida en cada turno"

Yami vio el cuerpo practicamente mutilado del pequeño Yugi en el aire… era su culpa que estuviera asi… ¡¡Tenia que haceralgo!!

-"pobre de buen Yugi, esta sufriendo y tù faraón sin poder hacer nada… es una lastima"

-"activare mi carta "Multiply""-dijo Yami sin prestar atencion a las palabras de Yami Marik, se incrementaba el numero de monstruos en su campo a tres, tenia suficientes para sacrificarlo… pero ya no tenia una carta de dios egipcio en el campo… o si??

Seto Kaiba era la unica persona que poseia la otra carta de dios egipcio… pero eso no podia ser posible. Marik miro hacia Kaiba quien comenzaba a sonreir¡¡¡Esa era la carta que Kaiba le habia dado a Yugi previo al juego Su Dios Egipcio!!!

-"¡¡¿¿Kaiba??!!!"-grito Kumiko dirigiendo su mirada al joven quien miraba desde su nave, le asintio a la chica –"gracias"-dijo ella mirandolo. Todos estaban atonitos ¡¡Kaiba le habia prestado su diosegipcio a Yugi!!! Era… increible… ¿acaso el viaje a Egipto habiacambiado su caracter?

-"¡¡ahora invocare a Obelisk el atormentador!!!"-grito Yami mientras que los tres monstruos se sacrificaban y en su lugar aparecia imponentemente el dios egipcio –"gracias Kaiba"-penso Yami en esos instantes –"gracias, Kumiko"-se volteo hacia ella –"sin tu carta no hubiera podido convocar a Obelisk"

Ella sonrio, no todo estaba perdido después de todo…

-"Marik no tiene ningun monstruo en el campo ¡¡puede atacar!!"

-"¡¡Obelisk¡¡Ataca!!!!!"

Marik recibia el ataque directamente…. Perdiendo instantáneamente 4000 puntos de vida, dejandolo con 700. Todos celebraban

-"¡¡Marik no se esperaba eso!!!"-grito Joey emocionado, mientras que Tristan sacudia del cuello a Duke de la emocion xD. Rebecca y Tea se abrazaban para luego separarse rapidamente… y los niños continuaban dando saltos en circulos

-"¡¡asombroso!!"-grito Mokuba mirando a su hermano –"disminuyo sus puntos de vida con un solo golpe ¡Yugi es genial!"

-"algo no esta bien"-pensaron en esos instantes tanto Kaiba como Kumiko –"¿Por qué Marik permitio que Yugi atacara tan fácilmente? Eso no tiene sentido"

-"temo que Marik esperaba que eso pasara"-susurro Isshisu llamando la atención de la reencarnación de la esposa de Atem –"no se ha opuesto… seguro espera contraatacar con su carta boca abajo. El faraón debe ser cuidadoso. El lado oscuro de mi hermano quiere hacer sufrir mas a Yugi"

-"pero… Yugi no se ve bien"-dijo Kumiko respondiendo a Isshisu, ella le asintio –"esta preocupado"

Para esos instantes, el buen Marik estaba casi desaparecido. –"supuestamente debes salvarlo, faraón. No destrirlo"-rio Marik señalandolo

-"tienes que tener cuidado faraón"-dijo Yugi quejandose –"tenemos que proteger al hermano de Isshisu, se lo prometimos. No vamos a fallarle, tambien tenemos que salvar a Mai". Yami asintio

-"pero si esto sigue asi no quedara nada del hermano de Isshisu ¡debemos detenerlo! No puedo permitir que te vayas al reino de las sombras…"

-"yo estare bien. Debemos salvar el lado bueno de Marik… aunque aun no se como lo haremos"

-"Odion…"-pronuncio el buen Marik en su silencio. Odion seguia en las misma condiciones –"lo siento tanto ¿Por qué tuviste que enfrentarme? Siempre has tratado de ayudarme… por favor hazlo ahora"-pensaba mirando el campo de batalla –"no puedes permitir que ese individuo me quite mi cuerpo. Siempre me has sido leal… ahora entiendo porque siempre me has seguido aunque sabias que estaba haciendo mal. Para impedir que ese sujeto despertase, pero ahora es muy tarde. Me debilito y eso hace que mi maldad se refuerce. Adios Odion, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado"

-"faraón, acabas de activar una carta que es capaz de detener a tu dios egipcio"-dijo tranquilamente Yami Marik… Yami musito que eso era imposible –"¡revelare mi arma secreta! Aunque perdere la mitad de mis puntos de vida… ¡"Metal Reflect Slime"!"

Era imposible, esa carta habia formado a otro Obelisk… pero diferente… habian en el campo dos Obelisk.

-"Yugi lo destruira en su proximo ataque ¿cierto?"-pregunto Mokuba apoyado en los cristales de la nave

-"No. Hay algo mas para ver"

-"tu copia no se puede comparar con el original"-dijo Yami cruzado de brazos –"pondre una carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno"

-"mi monstruo es mas poderoso de lo que tu piensas"-dijo Marik sonriendo –"tengo exactamente lo que necesito para hacer a mi monstruo indestructible, faraón"-pensaba Marik observando sus cartas. Sin embargo no poseia ninguna carta que pudiese traer de vuelta a Ra… tendria que usar a "Obelisk" hasta traer a Ra. –"¡Invocare a "RevivalJam"! Y usare "Polymerization" parafusionar mi "Revival Jam" y mi "Obelisk""

-"ponder a "Big Shield Gardna" en defensa ¡Obelisk, ataca a su dios falso!!"-grito Yami. El Dios Egipcio ataco, la arena estaba llena de… gotas de mercurio –o algo parecido-

-"¡Mi monstruo es invencible!!"-grito Marik. Obelisk comenzaba a regenerarse, una vez mas tenia a la copia delante de èl. –"mi plan esta completo, faraón ¡estas perdido!! No puedes atacar mis puntos de vida"

-"es cierto"-dijo Kumiko derrumbandose –"ahora el Obelisk de Marik es invencible… esta perdido…"-dijo comenzando a llorar –"no puede perder, no puede…"

-"pero…"-le dijo Joey –"mira, Yugi no esta preocupado. Creo que tiene un plan"-dijo ayudandola a pararse –"no te desanimes, sino el tambien lo hara"-dijo Joey. Kumiko le sonrio complacida y el se sonrojo -¬o¬ se lo contare a Mai!- por primera vez Joey le decia algo bueno…

-"termino mi turno"

-"faraón"-dijo débilmente el buen Marik –"no te preocupes destruyeme. Ese es mi destino, pero detenlo…"

-"pondre esta carta boca abajo y jugare con "Boganian" en modo de defensa". Cada vez que este monstruo este en el campo te quitara 300 puntos de vida"-continuo Yami Marik

-"coloco una carta boca abajo y sacrifico a "Big Shield Gardna" para convocar a mi Dark Magician Girl"-dijo Yami –"no puedo permitir que Yugi siga sufriendo, debo destruirlo"-penso –"¡¡Dark Magician Girl¡¡Ataca a "Boganian"!!!"

-"activo mi defensa "Jam""-dijo Marik y el ataque de la maga fue a dar a su Obelisk… ninguno de los monstruos de Marik puede ser destruido!!

Yami perdio 1000 puntos de vida, ya que el ataque de la maga oscura fue inefectivo. Ahora marcaba 1300. el pequeño Yugi dio un grito y una parte de su cuerpo de disolvio. Y el efecto de "Boganian" cobro otros 300 puntos de vida.

-"¿estas bien, Yugi?"

-"Si ¿tu?"

-"¡el que me preocupa eres tu!"

-"Yugi…"-dijo el hermano de Isshsu. Ella estaba atonita mirandolo… ¡era un espectaculo horroroso! –"tengo que hacer algo…"

De repente, Marik volvio a entrar al cuerpo de Tea –"Tea, ayudame una vez mas…"

-"faraón"-dijo Tea, todos se voltearon a verla. Jhonny se sorprendio, estaba como minutos antes en el cuarto de Odion –"no te preocupes por mi"

-"¡Marik¡Marik eres tu!"-grito Isshisu acercandose a Tea

-"si. No te preocupes por mi seguridad, mi destino es ir al reino de sombras. Solo atacalo, por favor. Yo jure venganza en nombre de mi padre, pero ahora se que yo mismo lo mate ¡Tù naciste gracias a mio amargura, si ir al reino de las sombras es el precio que debo pagar lo hare!"-dijo Tea avanzando hacia Yami Marik. Joey trato de detenerla, pero ella lo empujo.

Yami Marik comenzo a reirse a carcajeadas –"¡crees poder detenerme!! Tal vez tu le des permiso al faraón para destruirnos… es muy tarde para pedirle perdon, tù nunca me pudiste detener… y no lo haras ahora"

-"te destruire… lo hare ¡enmendare mis propios errores!"-dijo Marik a la otra presencia

-"nada puede detenerme, niño"-dijo Yami Marik mirandola –a Tea- por debajo del hombre

-"lo siento, hermana"-dijo Marik. Tea miraba hacia Isshisu quien estaba junto a Kumiko –"perdonenme… tambien le pido perdon a mi padre y a Noin… finalmente al faraón"

Yami Marik rio ante según el tan patetico signo –"¡es muy tarde¡¡tengo la carta que necesito¡¡"Mining for Magical Stones"!! y traigo de vuelta a "Monster Reborn""

Yami se volteo luego de mirar a Tea… bueno a Marik para mirar a su contrincante –"no te preocupes, Yugi todavía hay una manera de deterlo. Lo se"

Serenity y Miho estaban sentadas en la habitación de Mai. Miho de vez en cuando salia a ver el duelo que se estaba llevando a cabo… cuando estaba regresando noto algo peculiar en la habitación de al lado de la de Mai… se acerco… era imposible… Odion… el estaba de pie.

-"te detendre y salvare al hermano de Isshisu"-dijo Yami muy seguro mirando sus cartas

-"ya te lo dije, es imposible faraón"-continuo Yami Marik –"no puedes hacer nada. Ademas cada vez que pierdo puntos de vida Marik se desvanece… no hay salida"

-"podre una carta boca abajo y convocare a "Swallowtail Spike Lizard" en modo de defensa. Cada vez que mi monstruo esta en modo de defensa gano 1000 puntos de vida por cada turno… destruire a tu Obelisk… solo es cuestion de tiempo"

-"el debe atacar"-dijo Duke mirando a Yugi

-"pero si lo hace, el hermano de Marik ira directamente al reino de las sombras"-dijo Kumiko apenada mirando a Yami –"tiene que pensar en algo pronto…"

-"pero todo esto es su culpa"-se quejo Tristan observando a Tea pero en realidad miraba a Marik

-"mi hermano no tiene la culpa"-lo defendio Isshisu

-"el tiene razon, hermana"-dijo Tea muy triste –"yo no hice nada para calmar era ira y dolor que habia dentro de mi, es mas lo deje crecer y fortalecer con el paso del tiempo"

-"¡sal de la mente de mi amiga!"-grito entonces Joey refiriendose a Tea

-"estoy tratando de ayudar al faraon para que destruya a mi lado oscuro. Necesito el cuerpo de Tea para poder comunicarme. Hay una manera para que el faraón pueda ganar. Solo espero que la encuentre a tiempo"

Marik abandono el cuerpo de Tea, y ella casi se desmaya encima de Joey… preguntandose que habia pasado

-"¿que esperas, faraon?"

-"¿por que estas tan indeciso en atacarme… Yugi?"-pregunto Marik desde sus pensamientos –"yo he causado muchos problemas para ti y los tuyos… ¿como puedes perdonarme?"

-"tengo una idea"-dijo el pequeño Yugi a Yami –"seguro que planea otra vez fusionarse con Ra. Y se convertira en un monstruo y con la debilidad de un monstruo ¿cierto? Ra tiene tres maneras de pelear. Una es la habilidad de fusionarse con el duelista, pero incluso si Ra es un dios egipcio, tan solo es un montruo. Después de fusionarse el duelista se convierte en un monstruo"

-"lo se, Yugi. Gracias por recordarmelo"-Yami cerro los ojos –"ponder dos cartas boca abajo y convocare a Gacela, el rey de las bestias misticas en modo de defensa… termino mi turno"

-"ahora mi "Boganian" tomara otros 300 puntos de tu vida"-dijo Marik su monstruo atacaba a Yami y el marcador disminuia a 700 puntos de vida. El cuerpo de Yugi desaparecio aun mas.

-"no dejare que te desvanezcas, Yugi"-dijo Yami. Marik rio dandole entender que solo era cuestion de minutos para que el pequeño Yugi desaparezca.

-"Yugi"-susurro Kumiko mirando la pelea –"tienes que hacer algo… Yami no puedes dejar que Yugi se vaya al reino de las sombras… por favor"-penso

-"ahora Marik utilizara a Monster Reborn para traer de vuelta a su dios egipcio… pero hay una manera en que puede sellarlo"-penso Kaiba en esos segundos

-"el pequeño Yugi sera un sacrificio para la oscuridad"-dijo Marik con Monster Reborn en su mano y el marcador se elevaba otro 1000 puntos para Marik gracias al efecto de "Spike Lizard" –"¡activo Monster Reborn para traer de vuelta a Ra en su forma de fenix!". El marcador de Marik disminuyo en 1000 puntos por activar el efecto especial de Ra para destruir a Obelisk.

-"¡Activo una carta boca abajo!"-fue lo unico que se escucho antes de que el ataque de Ra llegara hacia Yami… Marik penso que ahora tenia la victoria… pero…

-"¡Obelisk sigue intacto!!"-grito Rebecca –"¡¡es Sliffer!!!"

Yami habia activado su propia carta de Monster Reborn y habia traido a Sliffer al campo, quien habia sido un escudo para Obelisk. Todos celebran otra vez inclusive Kaiba quien no se esperaba la jugada de Yami

-"Yugi esta salvo, por lo menos por ahora"-penso mirando a Mokuba quien comenzaba a hacer hurras por Yugi –"ahora solo tiene que sacar el verdadero poder de Obelisk"

Ra volvio otra vez al cementerio… -"activare esta carta "SurpriseAttack from beyond"… podre volver a atacarte, faraón"

-"¿esta bien?"-pregunto Miho mirando a Odion… èl le hizo una seña para que lo ayudara. Ambos fueron caminando lentamente hacia donde se celebraba el duelo.

Ra vuelve al campo, pero en su forma alada. Marik estaba ahora en la cabeza de su monstruo. Sus puntos de vida estaban en uno, mientras que el resto le pertenecia a Ra.

-"es la hora de detenerlo"-penso Yugi –"y salvar al mundo"

-"ahora sacrifico a mis monstruos para incrementar el poder de Ra en 6899 puntos de vida… si no me equivoco Obelisk tiene solo 4000 puntos… ¡¡Nadie puede escapar de la furia del Dragon Alado de Ra!!!!"-grito Yami Marik

-"¡Activo "Soul Taker"!"-grito Yami.

-"esta carta le da 1000 puntos de vida a Marik a cambio de que Yugi pueda coger uno de sus monstruos para sacrificio"-explico Kumiko a Joey

-"¿te refieres a…?"

-"escogo a tu copia de Obelisk"-dijo Yami –"como sacrificio…"

Ahora tenia a dos Obelisk…

-"posee un poder infinito… si sacrifica a Obelisk"-pensaba Kaiba en esos instantes –"puede destruir a todos los monstruos de Marik"

-"¡No dejare que elimines a mi Dragon Alado de Ra!!"-grito Marik dandose cuenta del plan del faraón

-"es muy tarde…" –susurro Kumiko mirando a Yami

-"¡Obelisk..¡¡Ataca!!!!!"

-"¡Sacrifico a Boganian y a Spike Lizard!!!"-grito Yami Marik casi desesperado. Lo que incremento su poder a 4899 incluyendo el efecto de "Soul Taken"

-"esta demente"-dijo Joey… -"el poder de Obelisk es infinito"

El humo se disperso por completo… Ra continuaba en pie. Marik habia activado su carta magica "Class System" ahora Ra solo podia ser destruido por un monstruo con mas estrellas que èl.

El poder de Obelisk retorno a los 4000 puntos de vida.

-"Yugi acaba de perder su oportunidad…"-dijo Kaiba

-"mi señor Marik no puede cometer este error"-susurro Odion siendo ayudado por Miho, ya llegaban a la puerta de la nave… Marik y Ra atacaron, pero Yami utilizo otra carta magica "Magical Dimension" utilizando a su Dark Magician Girl le permitia sacrificar a dos monstruos para asi escapar del ataque de Ra… utilizo a Obelisk y a Gacela. Dejando a su Dark Magician Girl en el campo.

-"eres un tonto, faraón"-dijo Marik –"has sacrificado a tu dios egipcio… sin uno estas perdido"

-"no… tengo el apoyo de mis amigos"-dijo muy confiado Yami. Todos comenzaron a echarle porras –"y la fe en el corazon de las cartas. Mi carta magica me permite convocar a un mago a mi mano ¡¡Dark Magician!!"

Kumiko sonrio… no todo estaba perdido aun.

-"¡activo Ragnarok!"-grito Yami

-"¿Estas seguro de hacerlo, faraon¿romperas tu promesa con Isshisu? Si yo soy destruido el buen Marik tambien"

No habia manera de que el otro Marik sobreviviera ya que esa carta tenia el poder de eliminar a todos los monstruos de Marik inluyendo a su dios egipcio.

-"solo tengo un deseo… poder salvar a mi maestro Marik"-dijo Odion a Miho ella lo miro triste

-"¡Mandame al reino de las sombras y enviaras a una alma inocente tambien!!"-grito Yami Marik riendo…

-"¡¡Maestro Marik!!!!!"-grito Odion ya en la puerta de la nave de Kaiba junto con Miho –"¡¡No se rinda por favor!!"

Todo el mundo lo miraron sorprendidos…

-"no puedes hacer nada, Odion"-rio Yami Marik –"inclusive si has despertado del reino de las sombras… no puedes"-continuo. Marik susurro el nombre de Odion una vez mas.

Odion agradecio a Miho bajando las escaleras y la empujo levemente diciendo que era algo que deberia hacer el por su cuenta. Ella entendio.

-"libera a mi maestro"-dijo Odion dirigiendose a Yami Marik

-"es muy tarde para èl. Yo tome su cuerpo y ahora el reino de las sombras tomara su alma"

-"no es verdad. Me asegurare de que su espiritu regrese, asi como yo lo hice"-dijo Odion –"gracias, Shadi"-penso en esos instantes… -"èl no puede volver por su cuenta, necesita de alguien ¡me necesita!"

-"¡¡No puedes hacer nada!!!"-grito Yami Marik utilizando el cetro del milenio arrojo a Odion contra la pared. Odion continuo levantandose

-"¡estoy bien, Isshisu!"-dijo Odion. Ella se habia acercado a ayudarle. –"yo soy el unico que puede ayudarle en estos momentos. Tengo el poder de detener su lado oscuro. El amo Marik fue quien lo creo y el puede destruirlo tambien. No es solo por el destino de ser un cuida tumbas sino por el destino de todos"

El ojo del buen Marik se coloco sobre el ojo de Yami Marik –"detendre esto Odion… lo hare"

-"¡¡No permitire que me destruyas¡¡He llegado tan lejos para ser destruido!!"-grito Yami Marik –"¡ahora YO SOY EL VERDADERO MARIK!!" . El ojo de Marik estaba convirtiendose en parte delrostro de Yami Marik

-"faraon, por favor… destruyeme, atacame… es tu oportunidad"-pensaba Marik en esos instantes

-"no lo hare"-dijo Yami –"aunque seas tu mismo quien me lo pidas, no lo hare"

-"no podre contenerlo por mucho tiempo, por favor.. atacame. Necesito de tu ayuda para destruir esta presencia que ha estado en mi durante mucho tiempo. Tambien perdoname por todo lo que he hecho… a tu amiga Mai, a todos. Como cuida tumbas jure servir al faraon pero siempre me rehuse a hacerlo, tenia mucho resentimiento y por este sentimiento nacio esta presencia oscura. Pero estoy preparado para tomar la responsabilidad de mis acciones y enmendar mis errores"

-"no podemos atacarlo, Yami"-dijo Yugi mirando al faraon –"aunque sea el mismo quien lo pida, es demasiado riesgoso. No quiero mandar al reino de sombras al hermano de Isshisu"

-"no tenemos alternativa, Yugi"-continuo Yami casi dispuesto a atacar. Marik continuaba presionandolo para que atacara –"puedo sentir su determinación"

-"¡Activo, Ragnarok! Con mis dos magos oscuros… puedo traer de vuelta a todos mis monstruos del cementerio y de mi mano… para destruir a todos tus monstruos"

Los espiritus de todos los monstruo de Yugi se posaron en el campo: los dos dioeses egipcios, sus dos magos oscuros, sus caballeros y el Guerrero Magnetico. Todos sus amigos estaban pasmados, esperando lo que pasaria. Los monstruos de Yugi formaron un circulo en el campo. Kuribo movia sus pequeños brazos

-"no he visto nunca antes algo asi, Seto"-dijo asombradisimo Mokuba

-"estas acabado"-dijo Yami dirigiendose a Yami Marik

Los dos monstrous egipcios de Yugi atacaron a Ra. Yami Marik gritaba de ira diciendole que lo deje ir. Los magos oscuros cruzados sus respectivos cetros y un circulo magico aparecio en el cielo del cual salia mucha magia negra que embestia a Marik…

Ra desaparecio tras los ataque de los dos dioeses egipcios y los dos magos oscuros. Hubo una gran explosion de luces. Los magos oscuros regresaron al campo de Yami.Todos los amigos de Yugi estaban celebrando una vez mas…

-"¿eso quiere decir que Yugi gano?"-pregunto Rebecca aun incredula

-"aun no"-dijo Joey –"Marik tiene un punto de vida en el campo asi que el duelo no ha acabado"

-"Yugi si destruimos a Ra, eso quiere decir que destruimos a la mala presencia de Marik…"

-"¿pero si eso es cierto.. donde esta ahora el buen Marik?"

-"esperemos que aparezca una vez desvanecido el humo.."-respondio Yami. Subitamente, el verdadero Marik estaba ahi… todo habiaterminado.

-"¿es de verdad el verdadero?"-pregunto Duke con un gesto de desconfianza

Odion sonrio. Sabia que su amo estaba ahi, habia regresado.

-"faraon"-dijo Marik acercandose a Yami –"hay una tarea mas que debe cumplir. Todavía tengo un punto de vida y mi lado oscuro ahora es el ojo…"

-"¿cambiaron lugares?"-pregunto Kumiko acercandose

-"si, mi reina"-dijo Marik –"debes acabarlo. Me disculpo con ustedes otra vez"-Marik cerro los ojos. Yami Marik le decia que deberia vengarse del faraón, que deberian unirse… sin embargo Marik no lo escuchaba –"no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero si puedo empezar de nuevo. Hemos esperado durante 5 milenios para su regreso, debo cumplir mi destino. Tengo la llave que lo ayudara a rescatar sus poderes… esta escrito en mi espalda"

-"pero primero el faraona debe poseer las tres cartas de dioses egipcios"-dijo Isshsu. Kaiba acababa de bajar de su nave junto a Mokuba, estaba listo para su duelo contra Yugi, por Obelisk.

Justo en esos momentos, el reino de sombras se llevaba a Yami Marik, quien aun protestaba que para Marik era indispensable y liberaba al pequeño Yugi

-"¡gracias, faraón!"-dijo Isshisu a Yami. Yugi volvia a su cuerpo.

-"Marik ha Ganado la batalla en su Corazon. Yo solo lo ayude"-dijo Yami sonriendo. Kaiba le reclamaba su Obelisk, y el le asentia aceptandosu duelo. Mientras que sus amigos protestaban en contra de Kaiba -¡¡debia descansar después de ello!!- Kumiko esperaba a un lado mirando hacia Yami conversar aun con Isshisu, Odion y Marik

-"¡hey¡¿Donde esta Joey?!-pregunto Rebecca. Yami terminaba de hablar con Isshisu y se acercaba a Kumiko

-"felicitaciones, faraón"-le dijo ella mirandolo –"has salvado a todos otra vez"

Yami se sonrojo, ella lo abrazo una vez mas… ambos terminaron muy cerca… Isshsu otra vez se acercaba a ellos. Se separaron.

-"todavia hay algo mas que deben saber. Mis faraones"

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡Mai!!!!!!!!!"-grito Joey entrando al cuarto de Mai. Serenity estaba sentada al lado de ella. No habia signos de que Mai se hubiese mejorado… ¡¡era imposible!! –"¡¡No¡¡pero Mai…¡¡Yugi destruyo a Marik…¡¡debes de estar bien¡¡por favor¡¡abre los ojos!!"-dijo Joey con lagrimas en sus ojos. Todos sus amigos llegaban detrás de èl. Tea, Tristan, Miho, los niños, Duke.

De pronto… Mai esbozo una sonrisa –"¡¡Jajajaja te la creiste!!!!!!!"-le grito –"estabas a punto de llorar como un niño!!"-continuo riendose, mientras que Serenity la acompañaba

-"¡¡¡No estaba a punto de llorar!!!!!!!!!"-se quejo Joey volteandose rapidamente y muy sonrojado –"¡¡Por que siempre tienes que ser asi!!!!!!!!"-se quejo. Pero en verdad estaba muy feliz que de ella estuviera bien… ya todo habia pasado.

-"lo que dices es cierto… ¿Isshisu?"-pregunto Kumiko muy sorprendida

-"si, el tiempo delfaraon Atem en este mundo se ha terminado, mi reina. Èl debe volver al mundo de los muertos, donde pertenece. Su aparicion es la ultima advertencia de ello…"-dijo Isshisu

-"¿Atem… debe irse?"-se pregunto Kumiko en esos instantes

-"¡¡Yugi¡Nuestro duelo espera!!"-grito Kaiba detrás de Yugi… Yugi se volteo recuperandose de la impresión que habia sido ocasionada por Isshisu. Le dio la cara a Kaiba, no podia hacerlo esperar… Todos volvian a salir de la nave, junto con Mai.

-"¡¡Kaiba esta demente!!"-dijo Joey –"¿quiere pelear con Yugi… ahora?"-le dijo a Mokuba

-"el ego de mi hermano es inmenso"-dijo Mokuba –"no te preocupes, después de esto, nos iremos a casa…"

-"eso espero, ya hemos tenido suficiente de todo esto"-se lamento Joey… la pelea entre Kaiba y Yugi empezaba

**Las antipaticas notas de Lime:** Oh my God!!!!!! Al fin termine!!!!!! Es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito!!!!!! ¬o¬ que impaciencia de Kaiba para luchar con el niño!! Weno, weno… ¿Qué les parecio?? Uuhhh el duelo contra Marik o jajaja es casi identico a la version de TV –he combinado version USA y version japonesa- xDD muy larga, pero MUY DESCRIPTIVA jejeje…. ¿a que se refiere con que… Atem tiene que regresar?? Pues ya se enteraran… porque Kumiko esta tan alterada con eso, ya lo veran!!!!! Al fin Mai desperto después de 10 capitulos creo xD… bueno no tanto… tenemos de regreso a nuestra simpatica amiga, me pareciowena idea poner la broma entre Serenity y Mai, pobre Joey si que se pego un buen susto…!! Y lo del antiguo Egipto o como las cosas se vuelven a repetir en las historias pasadas UU –incluyendo papelones jajaja- sip, según he leido Isis queria a Mahad como mas que un amigo jojojojommmmmmm xD… creo que mejor ya no les sigo aburriendo con todo esto!! Ojala les haya gustado el capìtulo, aunque fue un poco larguito xD!

PD: Para el duelo utilice información de una web muy buena… en ingles UU tuve que traducir y adaptar mucho!! La web se llama "Yu-jyo" que significa amistad en japones

**Canciones**: seeeeeeee!!!!!!!!

(1) **Amor del bueno: **de Hector Montaner!!!!!! o me encanta jeje too lo que le ofrece el faraón a Neteb uuuuuhhh beios ellos jajaja…

**¡Avances para el próximo capitulo!!!!!!:** Todos aparentemente regresan a sus vidas normales!!!! O no… jejeje…

-"estoy seguro que Marik nos dio solo una advertencia. No puede ocurrir tan rápido ¿cierto?"

-"¿la quieres, verdad?"

-"¿eh¿Yugi… que haces aquí?"

-"¿el alma de Yugi quedara sellada para siempre?"

**Capitulo XIX "Una vida muy normal… ¿o no?" **


	19. Una vida muy normal ¿o no?

_**Una reencarnación inesperada**_

_**Cap XIX**_

_**Una vida muy normal… ¿o no?**_

El grupo de chicos caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la amplia ciudad. Había sido para todos días abrumadores, problemáticos, pero se alegraban de que todo ya hubiera terminado de la mejor manera posible. Yugi sonrió teniendo en sus manos la carta del ultimo Dios Egipcio que le faltaba: "Obelisk, el atormentador". El duelo contra Kaiba no había sido fácil, pero nuestro duelista le había ganado por una corta ventaja. Ahora Yugi Moto era dueño de las 3 cartas de Dioses Egipcios: el mencionado atormentador; Sliffer, el Dragón del cielo y el Dragón alado de Ra.

Kaiba había abandonado al grupo de muy mala manera. –Se había ido en su maquina voladora "Dragón Ojiazul 3000" no disponible en tiendas xD- junto a Mokuba ¡¡¡Detestaba haber perdido contra Yugi!!!! Y lo peor ¡¡había perdido su dios Egipcio!!!! Nadie quería cruzarse con Seto Kaiba en esos instantes. Mientras que los amigos de Yugi celebraban.

-"me da pena, Kaiba"-dijo Yugi observando la carta –"deberás quería ser el dueño de esta carta"-dijo observando al atormentador –"creo que no lo tomo de la mejor manera posible"

-"creo que tienes razón, Yugi"-dijo Kumiko a su lado –"pero de todas maneras esta carta debería pertenecerte a ti. Al final creo que Kaiba resulto un buen perdedor"

-"si…"

Todos habían caminado a lo largo de la ciudad hasta llegar a la playa. Estaba anocheciendo. El sol se ocultaba detrás de ellos. Era un hermoso paisaje digno de admirarse. Mai se contento al encontrar estacionado su vehiculo en el lugar donde lo había dejado.

-"bueno muchachos, creo que este es un hasta luego"-dijo Mai abriendo la puerta del conductor. Joey se acerco a ella y le dijo unas palabras que no alcanzaron escuchar todos –"Joey, me pareces un chico muy lindo y tierno y realmente estoy agradecida contigo, pero tengo que irme ¿si? Estoy segura que nos veremos pronto, tesoro"-le guiño un ojo

Joey asintió en silencio muy triste. No quería que Mai se fuera. Kumiko miraba la escena. Siempre había sospechado que entre esos dos pasaba algo muy "peculiar" muy parecido a la relación que guardaban ella y el mismo Yugi. Comprendió que llegaría el momento también para ella.

-"¡hasta pronto!!"-se despidió alzando una mano, mientras aceleraba. Joey se quedaba viendo como el vehículo daba la vuelta y desaparecía de su vista

-"¡bueno, será mejor nosotros irnos a casa¡¿Eh, Joey?!"-dijo Tristan dándole una palmada a su mejor amigo. Comprendiendo su tristeza. Joey se volteo hacia todos con una sonrisa.

-"si, tienes razón… ¿Serenity, regresaras?"-le preguntó a su hermana –quien estaba con Duke xD- "oye, niño dado te aconsejo que te alejes de MI HERMANITA"-dijo algo enfadado

-"si, claro… canino"-dijo Duke –"para tu información, yo la acompañare en su viaje ¿cierto, Serenity?"

Ella asintió mirando a su hermano. Quien era contenido por Tristan y por Yugi antes que le pudiera dar una buena paliza a Deblin. –"¡¡Regresa aquí¡¡Si descubro que le haces algo te matare!!!"-gritaba Joey todavía siendo sostenido por sus dos amigos.

Serenity se despedía de todos y por ultimo de su hermano mayor –quien estaba mas tranquilo- pasando por Yugi y Tristan. Duke solo levanto una mano despidiéndose de todos, solo beso la mano de Kumiko al despedirse. Ella lo miro un poco despreciativa, aun recordaba el beso que él le había obligado a darle.

-"Tristan, será mejor irnos"-dijo Miho –quien ya se había encargado de embarcar a los 3 niños a sus respectivos hogares- y llegaba junto a Tea –"esta anocheciendo"

-"si, tienes razón. Bueno muchachos, nosotros tomaremos el tren de las 7 de la noche hacia el centro ¿vienes, Joey?"-preguntó Tristan, ya que Vivian cerca los tres amigos

-"si, claro"-dijo mientras que Tristan avanzaba con su novia –"bueno, Yugi. Supongo que mañana nos veremos en el colegio"-le dijo sonriente –"te encargo a las dos chicas"-dijo refiriéndose a Tea y Kumiko quienes estaban a un lado

-"no te preocupes"-dijo Yugi. Ya su amigo corría para encontrarse con las dos personas quienes estaban delante de èl –"¡hasta mañana!"

Yugi se volteo hacia las dos chicas que estaban detrás de él –"vamonos"

Fue una caminata muy silenciosa… Yugi se sentía algo incomodo. No sabia que decir. Adivinaba que Kumiko a estas alturas sabia de los sentimientos de Tea hacia él… y eso no animaba mucho las cosas. Tea por su parte, si bien Kumiko era una amiga… era la chica de la que él estaba enamorado y la reencarnación de quien había sido una vez su esposa. Realmente no animaba a hacer una conversación.

-"…eh… ya se acercan las vacaciones de verano ¿no?"-dijo algo tímido –"supongo que nos divertiremos mucho"

Kumiko asintió en silencio al igual que Tea.

-"podremos hacer muchas cosas… como ir a la playa, salir a pasear… ¿Qué opinan?"

-"claro, Yugi"-le respondió Tea. Acababan de llegar a su casa –"bueno… buenas noches a los dos"-dijo Tea rápidamente entrando casi sin tiempo de que los dos pudieran despedirse

-"¿te sucede algo, Kumiko?"-le preguntó Yugi observando el talle de la chica. Estaba muy preocupada por algo, lo sabia –"dime por favor. Sé que era algo que no querías que escuchara Tea"

-"si"-dijo Kumiko –"estoy preocupada por las ultimas palabras que dijo Marik Ishitar. Del duelo que tenias que jugar contra el faraón… no se cuando pueda ocurrir, y lo que pueda ocurrir. Estoy preocupada"-dijo muy seria

-"si… si quieres puedes hablar con el faraón"-dijo Yugi mientras que su rompecabezas brillaba y daba paso a Yami Yugi –"con que eso te preocupa"

-"tengo miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir"-dijo –"esas palabras no me las puedo quitar de la mente"

-"estoy seguro que Marik nos dio solo una advertencia. No puede ocurrir tan rápido ¿cierto?"-dijo cogiendola de los hombros. Ella era la única persona quien podría calmarlo en esos momentos, pero no estaba tan seguro de las palabras que había dicho minutos antes. –"si te preocupa tanto, podemos ir a preguntarle a los Ishitar antes de que vuelvan a Egipto"

-"¿estas seguro?"

-"si, apuesto que Yugi también piensa lo mismo ya que él esta muy preocupado por ti en estos momentos"-dijo Yami –"y yo también"

-"de acuerdo. Muchas gracias, faraón"-dijo Kumiko cogiendo una de sus manos. Ambos se quedaron mirándose uno del otro. –"eh… si aquí vivo. Gracias"-dijo ella ingresando a su edificio departamental. Yami se quedo observándola por un rato después que la perdía de vista tras las puertas transparentes.

-"me perdí completamente en su mirada"-pensó Kumiko con la espalda recostada en la puerta del ascensor –"¡me he enamorado¡Lo he hecho! Pero que quien… no lo se"

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se acerco a la ventana mas cercana. Ahí estaba todavía, Yami estaba mirando hacia el departamento de ella metros mas abajo. No había notado su presencia. Su corazón dio un vuelvo y se quedo unos minutos hasta que el joven se alejaba ya. Lo quería y mucho… decidió no seguir presionando su mente por ese día, había sido demasiado. Abrió la puerta de su departamento.

-"¿la quieres, verdad?"-pregunto Yugi desde el interior de él mismo a Yami. El último asintió en silencio –"somos rivales entonces, yo también la quiero faraón y no me voy a rendir"

-"lo sé, Yugi"-dijo Yami –"quien lo iba a pensar… que seriamos rivales en el amor"

Ambos sonrieron caminando apaciblemente por las hermosas calles de la ciudad de Domino a lo lejos se podia ver la bella luna que brillaba con mucha intensidad esa noche.

RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

La campana de la preparatoria sonó indicando el cambio de hora. Todos los alumnos iban corriendo a las clases que les correspondían. Tea subió con gran rapidez al techo del edificio, procurando encontrar a sus amigos en una reunión de emergencia. Estaba muy preocupada.

-"¿entonces contigo no se han comunicado, Joey?"-fue lo primero que preguntó al ver a su amigo rubio apoyado en el barandal

-"no. Ni Kumiko ni Yugi han venido a clase hoy ¡que extraño! Tú fuiste la ultima persona quien hablo con ellos ¿no sabes donde pueden estar?"

Bueno, la noche pasado. Era cierto que ella había sido la ultima persona QUIEN LOS HABIA VISTO pero ahí a hablar…. Era otro problema. Tea negó. No tenia ni la menor idea, Miho había intentado comunicarse por celular con Kumiko, pero todo indicaba que estaba apagado.

-"parece que no quieren ser encontrados"-dijo Tristan con picardía –"me pregunto donde estarán ahora"

-"¡puede ser que estén teniendo una cita!"-dijo Miho emocionada –"¡por que no se me había ocurrido antes¡Es lo mas lógico! A Yugi le gusta Kumiko y ella, él… así que…"

-"¡No creo que a Yugi se le ocurra tener una cita en un día de colegio, Miho!"-casi grita Tea perdiendo la paciencia. La idea de que los dos estaban JUNTOS Y SOLOS le era muy abrumadora. Le gusta mucho Yugi… pero por desgracia las palabras de su amiga de cabello violeta no estaban tan lejos de la realidad, aunque le costaba aceptarlo.

-"ya ya, cálmate"-dijo Joey ignorando el verdadero significado de la oración de su amiga de cabello marrón –"ellos son responsables, no creo que hagan tonterías… ya nos contaran que estaban haciendo"

-"no te van a contar los detalles ¡¡Joey!!"-dijo divertido Tristan y Tea volvía a perder la paciencia, esta vez con quien había hablado último –"¡ya esta bien, Tea¡Hoy estas muy enojona¡Asi nunca conseguirás pareja!!"

Miho acababa de golpear a su novio por hablar de más, y Tea miraba algo triste.

-"será mejor regresar a clases"-dijo Joey bajando ya por las escaleras. Últimamente había madurado mucho, incluso él mismo sentía que no era el. –Hipotéticamente- era mucho mas sensato –"ya saben que al profesor Craig odia los retrasos"

-"¡como detesto el algebra!"-se quejo Tristan siendo el ultimo en bajar y cerrar la puerta que daba al techo.

Justo en esos momentos, las dos personas de quienes habían estado hablando caminaban hacia el muelle de Domino. No habían ido a clases, pero aun así estaban con sus respectivos uniformes de colegio. Yugi le había invitado a una cafetería muy temprano en la mañana para después ir al acuario… bueno el plan inicial era ir a la escuela y escaparse antes de la clase que tenían –algebra- pero Yugi detestaba esa clase, a Kumiko le era indiferente. Recordemos las pasadas 4 horas antes.

-"¡adiós abuelo!"-se había despedido Yugi contento. Milagro que había salido muy temprano. DEMASIADO… había puesto su despertador una hora antes… tenia un buen plan¡No iba a dejar que Yami le arrebatase a Kumiko!

El adolescente corrió hacia el edificio departamental que la noche anterior había visitado –"¡le daré una sorpresa a Kumiko!"-pensó muy alegre mientras que subía por el ascensor –"¡No me dejare ganar por el espíritu del faraón!"

_**(1)Living in my own World**_

_**Didn't understand that anything can happen**_

_**When you take a chance**_

_**I never believed when I couldn't see**_

_**I never I opened my heart to all the possibilities**_

**_Uhhh_**…

Yugi toco el timbre y espero nervioso a que la otra persona abriera la puerta. De pronto escucho que del otro lado de la

puerta, comenzaban a abrirla. La vio… y casi se desmaya. Kumiko lucia su… eh… pijama… aun. Estaba algo soñolienta se estaba sobando los ojos… Yugi se sonrojo furiosamente!! Estaba vestida con un atuendo muy bonito por asi decirlo. Era semi-transparente –que dejaba ver la silueta femenina de la chica '' el pequeño Yugi se pego una gran sorpresa- un color blanco perla.

-"¿eh¿Yugi… que haces aquí?"-dijo mirando el reloj –"son apenas las 6:45am"

-"bueno… pues… yo…"-el pequeño Yugi titubeaba aun sintiendo todos los colores que pasaban por su rostro en menos de un segundo –"yo solo.."

-"pasa un momento…"-lo invito ella –estaba muy soñolienta, por esa misma razón no había notado que el rostro de su amigo cambiada en menos de un segundo a 8 colores rojos distintos- "me iré a cambiar, espérame por favor"

Yugi asintió, muy incomodo en su pequeña sala.

_**I know that something had changed **_

_**Never feel this way**_

_**And now here tonight**_

_**This could be the start of something new**_

_**It feels so right to be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes **_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

Comenzó a observar su departamento, ya un poco mas tranquilo –por lo menos ya su rostro no cambiaba a todos los rojos que existen!- le llamo la atención una foto que estaba a su lado. Aparecía una Kumiko mucho mas pequeña junto a dos personas, Yugi supuso que eran los padres de ella. Su madre era increíblemente hermosa, casi como Kumiko misma… bueno de algún lado tenia que heredar su belleza, pensó. Luego paso a una Kumiko un poco más grande en primaria junto a sus abuelos. No lo había notado, pero su abuela poseía los hermosos ojos verdes de ella, al igual que su madre. Sonrió. Allí estaba, la ultima foto que se habían tomado en su habitación junto a todos sus amigos. Joey, Tristan, Tea, él y Kumiko. Yugi también tenia una en su cuarto.

-"creo que ya la viste"-dijo Kumiko entrando en su sala. Estaba vestida con su uniforme de colegio –"me gusto mucho esa foto"

-"si a mi también"

_**And who ever through this?**_

_**We both are here tonight**_

_**And the World just so much right**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**I know that something had changed **_

_**Never feel this way**_

_**And now here tonight**_

_**I know it's so real**_

Los dos habían bajado el ascensor sin decir una palabra. Eran dos adolescentes que tienen miedo de decirse que se gustan mutuamente. Las puertas se abrieron y salieron.

-"supongo que iremos a clase"-dijo ella por fin animándose a hablar

-"la verdad era que yo tenia pensado ir a otro lugar"-dijo Yugi tímidamente

-"¡quieres fugarte!"-dijo sorprendida Kumiko –"¡¿tienes fiebre?!"-continuo sorprendida conocía a Yugi, sabia que él no era de las personas que se fugan de clase. Toco su frente ¡no tenia fiebre pero igualmente estaba muy caliente!

-"¡No, estoy bien!... Es solo que…."

Kumiko le presto atención.

-"Es solo que… quiero invitarte a salir"-dijo por fin las palabras que tanto quería –"si tu quieres, por supuesto"

Kumiko sonrió.

_**This could be the start of something new**_

_**It feels so right to be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes **_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

_**I never knew that I could happen to me**_

_**Oh Yeah**_

_**I didn't know it before, **_

_**But now is easy to see**_

-"¡claro¿A donde quieres ir?"-siguió Kumiko alentando a Yugi a que continuara –"así que quieres tener una cita conmigo ¡me encanta!"

-"ya se que no es la primera vez que salimos juntos, pero esta cita SI es oficial"-dijo rápidamente –"vamos, conozco un lugar donde preparan malteadas de chocolate deliciosas"-dijo ya mas tranquilo tomando por primera vez la mano de Kumiko. Ella se sonrojo por un leve segundo.

Era verdad, las únicas ocasiones que habían salido juntos era para "practicar duelos" antes de que se iniciara el Torneo de Kaiba… y bueno… eran interrumpidos -sin querer, por supuesto- por el buen Joey. Yugi quería tener una verdadera cita con Kumiko y demostrarle al espíritu que si podría obtener el corazón de Kumiko.

_**Is the start of something new**_

_**It feels so right to be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes **_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

_**That is the start of something new**_

_**It feels so right to be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes **_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

Yugi y Kumiko llegaron jadeando al local. Entraron. Todas las personas se voltearon –realmente hacían una muy linda pareja- algunos muchachos voltearon a ver a Kumiko, Yugi les dirigió una mirada gélida. Se sentaron en la primera mesa vacía que vieron.

La camarera los miro sorprendida. Ya antes había visto al niño, pero a la chica era la primera vez. ¡Estaban con sus uniformes, eso quería decir que se habían fugado! Miró el reloj. Marcaban las 7:30am.

-"eh… si queremos dos malteadas de chocolate"-dijo Yugi llamando la atención de la camarera –"y dos hamburguesas, por favor ¿quieres algo mas?"

-"no, gracias"-respondió ella

La camarera se alejo luego de apuntar el pedido. Sí, era el mismo chico que había visto antes. No recordaba muy bien, pero su compañera Tea Gardner le había dicho que le agradaba… pero estaba completamente segura de que "su cita" no era su amiga.

**_The start of something new… _**

**_The start of something new… _**

**_The start of something new… _**

**_The start of something new… _**

-"esta era la cafetería donde Tea trabajo un tiempo"-dijo Yugi a Kumiko, quien estaba mirando por la ventana –"no te puedes imaginar cuando Joey y yo la descubrimos, estaba molesta"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"porque pensó que la íbamos a delatar por ser menor de edad"-rió Yugi. Kumiko hizo una mueca de disgusto –"pasa algo"

-"no"-dijo ella casi en un monosílabo. Yugi la miro serio. Kumiko no pudo evitarlo –"si… esta bien, me pone celosa"-dijo finalmente casi sin pensarlo –"me he dado cuenta de que Tea siente algo por ti, y me siento celosa"

-"¿celosa?"

-"¡si! Al principio pensé que te quería como un hermano, pero después comprobé que a ella también le gustas y me molesta que la conozcas mas a ella que a mi"-dijo incomoda. No podía mentirle a Yugi después de todo.

-"asi que eso era"-sonrió Yugi –"lo sé. Se de los sentimientos de Tea hacia mí, pero yo le dije que jamás la voy a llegar a querer mas que como una amiga. Porque de la persona de quien me he enamorado eres tú, Kumiko. Tú eres la persona a quien siempre voy a amar… yo…"

Yugi había tomado sin querer sus manos entre las suyas. Kumiko se sonrojaba cada vez que decía la palabra o familia de palabras "amor"

-"puede que conozca a Tea mucho mas tiempo que a ti. Pero yo siento que a pesar que nos conocemos por 3 semanas, te he conocido durante toda mi vida. Se que tu también sientes o piensas lo mismo que yo"

-"Yugi… yo…"

-"aquí esta lo que ordenaron"-dijo la camarera. Procurando haber interrumpido algo importante. Después llamaría a Tea… de seguro.

Su desayuno procuraron tomarlo en silencio. Yugi no había dicho más y Kumiko estaba muy avergonzada por haberse delatado frente a Yugi que estaba celosa de Tea.

Después de pagar la cuenta –Yugi por supuesto- fueron hacia el acuario. Era precioso. Pasaron una excelente mañana… después de todo las predicciones de Miho no estaban tan erradas.

Eran las 11 de la mañana. La hora que era la clase algebra. Las dos personas comenzaron a caminar hacia el muelle de la ciudad de Domino.

-"Isshisu me dijo que partirían al medio día"-dijo Kumiko observando su reloj –"creo que estamos llegando muy temprano"

-"no lo creo, ellos ya deben saber que estamos aquí"

-"así es mi faraón"-dijo Isshisu apareciendo detrás. Yugi y Kumiko se asustaron y luego se voltearon. De nuevo estaban frente a frente con Marik, Isshisu y Odion.

Yami Yugi apareció en vez del pequeño Yugi y saludo a los tres Ishitar. Devolvieron la reverencia. Marik fue quien se adelanto. Mirando directamente a Yami.

-"mi faraón"-dijo el menor Ishitar –"con todo el debido respeto, se que ahora un gran problema invade la mente de la reina. Mi reina"-se dirigió a Kumiko –"se que esta muy preocupada, por la seguridad de nuestro faraón. Pero lo que dije es cierto"

-"podrías explicarnos mejor, Marik"-inquirió Kumiko

-"por supuesto"-continuo –"nuestro faraón Atem, solo puede permanecer en este mundo por un corto periodo… y la presencia de usted, reina. Acelero las cosas"

-"no entiendo a que te refieres"-dijo Yami

-"mi faraón. Que la reencarnación de su hermosa esposa haya aparecido, es la ultima advertencia para usted que debe regresar con los suyos"-explico Marik de la mejor forma posible –"eso quiere decir que el espíritu de nuestra reina esta inquieto y quiere que regrese a su lado"

-"mi faraón"-dijo Isshisu –"usted y la reina hicieron un hechizo por si alguno de ustedes o sus respectivas almas se separaban algún día"-siguió explicando –"me temo que la reina esta reclamando por su alma, haciéndose presente en la señorita Kumiko quien es su reencarnación"

-"¿Qué tipo de hechizo, Isshisu?"

-"No lo podría asegurar, pero tal vez la señorita Kumiko si recuerde algo…"

Todos miraron a Kumiko.

-"bueno… no sé, pero desde hace días estoy teniendo un sueño muy extraño. No soy yo, así que supongo que debió ser la reina Neteb"-explico –"yo estaba junto a Atem en una hermosa laguna… la luna brillaba, era bella. Se podía ver todo el Nilo desde ahí. Luego la laguna comenzaba a brillar y las aguas daban un espectáculo para nosotros. No sentía miedo, sentía un calor interno… finalmente… Atem y yo nos besábamos y eso era todo"

Kumiko se sonrojo después de contar su sueño.

-"ese debió ser el hechizo"-dijo Isshisu tranquila –"ustedes eran dos hechiceros muy poderosos. Y se amaban demasiado como para separarse, es por eso que lo realizaron"

-"por esa razón, el espíritu de la reina lo reclama, señor"-hablo Marik –"y la única manera de que regrese es que…"

-"alguien me venza en un duelo"-dijo Yami

Marik e Isshisu asintieron.

-"creo que sabemos quien es la persona indicada"-dijo Marik

-"no puede ser… acaso… Yugi"

-"si mi reina, ahora Yugi Moto es quien debe enfrentarse al faraón porque es el único quien esta a su altura"-dijo Isshisu. Kumiko se quedaba en frió… -"si pierde, Yugi. Su alma quedara sellada para siempre y solo existirá el faraón. Pero eso traería un desequilibrio, debido al hechizo que ustedes hicieron hace milenios"

-"¿el alma de Yugi quedara sellada para siempre?"

-"si. Nunca existirá un Yugi Moto. La vida seria como si el no hubiera existido nunca"

-"¡Isshisu¡Debe haber otra manera¡No puedo permitir que Yugi quede sellado por un hechizo que hicimos Atem y yo hace tiempo¡No puede!"-dijo suplicante. Yami la miro asombrado. –"déjame pelear con el faraón"

-"me temo que es imposible"-dijo Marik –"usted tiene la misma esencia de la reina, el faraón jamás podría tocarla aunque quisiera. Porque es su esposa"

-"pero… pero…."-dijo Kumiko ahora mirando a Yami –"tiene que haber otra salida"

Yugi tomo el lugar de Yami por unos momentos.

-"Kumiko, se que estas preocupada por mi y te lo agradezco. Pero acepto tener un duelo con el faraón. Después de todo èl es mi amigo y si tener un duelo con él lo ayuda a regresar y te ayuda a ti. Esta bien"-dijo con la misma tranquilidad de siempre –"no quisiera que te arriesgaras por nosotros"

-"pero, Yugi. Acaso no comprendes que si no ganas… tu alma quedara sellada para siempre"-dijo casi en un sollozo –"no lo soportaría. No quiero. No quiero perder a ninguno de los dos"

-"al final tendrás que escoger a uno de los dos Kumiko"-dijo Yami volviendo otra vez –"Tú sabes que los dos te amamos. Pero tú eres la que tiene que escoger y no nosotros"

-"es muy injusto"-dijo ella casi fría –"no quiero perderlos…"

-"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?"-preguntó Yami a Marik

-"mientras mas pronto regrese a donde pertenece, será mejor, faraón"-dijo Marik –"si pasa mas tiempo, podría causar un desequilibrio en su mundo. Usted tiene que volver"

Yami asintió. –"al parecer Yugi y yo estamos de acuerdo con el duelo ¿Qué piensas tú, Kumiko?"

-"Sé que no quisiera perder a ninguno de los dos… pero si los dos están de acuerdo, yo no tengo nada que decir"-dijo ella muy segura.

-"¿Cómo separaremos nuestras almas?"-pregunto Yami

-"Ustedes deben luchar en el interior del rompecabezas del milenio, es la única manera. Para eso deben buscar a Shadi, él les dará las pautas…"-dijo Isshisu –"fue un placer haberlo conocido, mi faraón. Y a usted también reencarnación de la mujer mas hermosa y reina de Egipto"

-"a mi también, faraón"-se despedía Marik –"y discúlpeme si alguna vez lo ofendí. Mi comportamiento no tenia ningún fundamento aceptable"

-"buena suerte a ambos, se que todo saldrá bien"-dijo Isshisu ya subiendo al barco. Odion se despidió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Yami y Kumiko se despidieron desde el muelle… Tenían que encontrar a Shadi.

-"si, Tea estaba en la mañana"-dijo al otro lado del teléfono la misma camarera –"no lo se, pero se ve que el chico estaba muy interesado en ella"

-"si lo se"

-"¡¿y no vas a hacer nada?!"-le reclamo –"tú me dijiste que te gustaba…"

-"lo se. Pero como tu dijiste, él esta muy interesado en ella. Así que supongo que perdí. Muchas gracias por llamarte, Allison. Nos vemos"-Tea corto la llamada antes de que la otra le dijera algo mas… después de todo Miho no estaba tan lejos de sus sospechas. Yugi y Kumiko se habían fugado de clases para irse a una cita.

Sonó otra vez su celular. Miró de quien se trataba, esta vez era Joey.

-"si, hola Joey"-saludo fingiendo ánimos –"¿eh¿La casa de Yugi¿Ahora?... esta bien, voy para allá"

Salio rápidamente de su habitación. Tenía una excusa para ir a la casa de Yugi y preguntarle abiertamente sobre la "cita" que habían tenido él y Kumiko, Joey le había dicho que Yugi lo había llamado y decía para ir a su casa con todos sus amigos.

Se encontró con Tristan y Miho quienes llegaban. Miho saludo abiertamente jalando a Tristan, Tea entro después de ellos lentamente. En la sala de Yugi se encontraban ya Kumiko –quien todavía estaba vestida con su uniforme- y Joey. Los tres se encontraban conversando.

-"hola"-saludo débilmente Tea observando a todos. Kumiko y Yugi estaban sentados uno al lado del otro muy cerca. Yugi la miraba embelesado. Todos respondieron a su saludo.

-"Yugi dice que quiere hablarnos de algo importante ¡espero que nos cuente porque faltaron ustedes dos hoy a clase!"-dijo Joey mirando a la "pareja" –"estuve tan aburrido…. La clase del profesor Craig fue mas aburrida que de costumbre…"

-"lo siento, Joey"-dijo Yugi con una gota

-"sobre que quieren contarnos"-preguntó Miho ya sentándose al lado de Kumiko y Tristan lo hacia al lado suyo. Justo en ese momento el abuelo de Yugi entro con unos refrescos. Todos saludaron al señor Moto.

-"muchas gracias"-dijo Kumiko. El abuelo se emociono mucho… ¡¡como le gustaba esa chica!! Era preciosa!! Jamás se iba a cansar de decirlo. Se retiro muy contento.

-"jeje… bueno, la razón por la cual los he reunido, es porque creo… creo que deben saber que…"

-"¡¡Que Kumiko y tú ya son novios!!"-gritó entusiasmada Miho saltando se su sitio. A Tea le caía una roca encima y los dos aludidos se sonrojaban… DEMASIADO…. Sus rostros parecían dos manzanas muy rojas.

-"¡¡Miho!!"-gritó Tristan casi en un segundo observando la conducta de ambos –"¡no crees que te precipitaste!!"

-"lo… lo siento ¿no es verdad?"

Ambos negaron. Aun muy rojos. Miho comprendió que por primera vez se había equivocado ¡y que manera!! Se disculpo otra vez.

-"eh… bueno"-continuo Kumiko aun sonrojada –"deben saber sobre la presencia que habita dentro de Yugi ¿Cierto?"

-"el faraón"-dijo Joey, todavía conteniendo la risa que había provocado el comentario de Miho. A Tea no se le hacia mucha gracia que digamos… -"¿Qué hay con él? Según lo poco que entiendo. Tú eres la reencarnación de su esposa ¿no es así?"

Kumiko asintió sonrojada. Yugi fue el que continúo.

-"el problema es que… la reina y el faraón hicieron un hechizo y ahora el espiritu de esta quiere estar junto al alma del faraón. Pero necesita que una persona lo venza en un duelo o si no, no regresara y podria crear un desequilibrio"-explico Yugi. Todos se SORPRENDIERON –"y esa persona… seré yo"

-"¡¡Tú, Yugi!!"-dijeron todos a coro

-"pero… pero… como"-dijo Joey aun muy sorprendido –"como… no entiendo"

-"¿Qué pasara si pierdes?"-preguntó Tea –"porque… bueno, cabe la posibilidad ¿no?"

Yugi asintió.

-"si pierde, su alma quedara sellada"-Kumiko fue la que respondió. Todos se asustaron –"viviremos en un mundo sin Yugi y el espíritu del faraón tomara su cuerpo. No solo eso sino que el desequilibrio sucederá"

-"¿no hay otra salida?"-pregunto Miho

-"no la hay"-dijo Kumiko aguantando el llanto –"yo… yo no quiero perder a ninguno de los dos, pero… pero es su decisión. No puedo intervenir"

-"la razón, por las que los he llamado aquí. Es porque quiero despedirme de todos ustedes"

Kumiko y todos se sorprendieron ¿¿Despedirse??

-"no, Yugi… No por favor"-dijo Kumiko en un sollozo. Yugi la tomo de los hombros sonriéndole.

-"como te dijimos al final tendrás que escoger a alguno de los dos. Asi que esta pelea también nos conviene. Yami esta de acuerdo conmigo. Gracias por este día, Kumiko. Lo recordare por siempre"-dijo Yugi calidamente tocando su mejilla. Kumiko cogio su mano apoyándose en ella. Yugi se volteo hacia sus amigos –"Muchas gracias, chicos. Por apoyarme siempre. No los voy a olvidar"

-"pero… pero que hablas…"-dijo Joey –"si vas a regresar. Sabes que soy un tonto y que no entiendo de muchas cosas, por eso te necesito Yugi eres mi mejor amigo"

-"Joey tiene razón. Yugi salvaras al faraón y regresaras aquí. Este es tu lugar. Perteneces aquí, debes estar con nosotros"-lo acompaño Tristan. Miho sonreía dándole la razón.

-"Yugi sabes que no soy muy buena en las despedidas y que las detesto"-dijo Tea finalmente llorando –"pero considero que este no es un adiós ¿de acuerdo?"

Kumiko solo lloraba.

-"¿Cuándo será el duelo?"-pregunto Joey

-"primero tenemos que encontrar a Shadi, él debe darnos las pautas"-dijo Yugi mirando a Kumiko –"dentro de unos días a lo mucho"

**_(2) Hace tiempo que no escribo lo que siento _**

**_Hace tiempo que te busco y no te encuentro _**

**_Hace tiempo que no para este tormento _**

**_Será que nuestro amor se lo llevo el viento _**

****

**_Hace apenas me juraste amor eterno _**

**_Me dejaste con un eterno sufrimiento _**

**_Ya me voy acostumbrando a ese desierto _**

**_En medio de la noche buscando tu cuerpo _**

Yami Yugi aparecía recostado en un monumento. Miraba su reloj. ¿Había llegado muy temprano¿O ella se estaba demorando? No lo sabía. Miro el enorme reloj marcaban las 10 am. Suspiro. ¡Como Yugi lo había logrado convencer!

-"Yo tuve una cita con Kumiko"-le había dicho muy temprano ese domingo. Lo había tomado por sorpresa –"es hora que tu tengas una con ella"

-"¿eh¿pero que dices?"-dijo Yami completamente sorprendido

-"se que quieres tener una cita con ella. Lo pude sentir"-dijo divertido –"asi que hoy saldrás con ella"

-"¿Qué… Yugi…¡Espera!"

Yugi se había vestido con su mejor ropa y había dejado hablando solo al faraón. Yami detestaba que lo presionaran… pero… después de todo… no sabían quien iba a salir libre de su duelo. Yugi considero que Yami debería tener la misma oportunidad que él.

-"¡lo siento!"-se disculpo Kumiko llegando corriendo –"me retrase mucho ¿Yami?"

-"¿eh…? No"-dijo Yami. Mirándola. Estaba muy atractiva como siempre.

Tenía una minifalda azul oscuro con un polo azul de manga corta. Estaba muy atractiva. Sonrió. Yami se quedaba todavía embelesado por la hermosa chica.

****

**_Devuélveme la vida que me las has quitado _**

**_Devuélveme la vida que me las has robado _**

**_Devuélveme la llave de mis sentimientos por favor _**

**_Que se me ha cerrado con tu amor y no se como abrir _**

****

**_Devuélveme la vida que me las has quitado _**

**_Devuélveme la vida que me las has robado _**

**_Devuélveme la llave de mis sentimientos por favor _**

**_Que se me ha cerrado con tu amor y no se como abrir _**

****

Recordó. Recordó, el momento en que los dos se habían besado. Antes de que ella cayera entre sus brazos. En esos momentos podía sentir como su espíritu de faraón se apoderaba de él. La amaba… la amaba y mucho, quería estar a su lado por siempre.

–"¡por eso es lo que me siento culpable en este momento, quiero respuestas ¡te quiero a ti!!"

Le había dicho en esos momentos… que lo quería. Pero habían pasado muchas cosas en esos días… tal vez sus palabras tan solo eran producto del momento ¿cierto?

Kumiko lo cogio de la mano y se dirigieron al parque.

-"creo que estas mas animada"

-"no puedo dejarme entristecer… se que todo saldrá bien, de una u otra manera"-le respondió ella aun corriendo hacia el parque

Pasearon por el parque conversando de sus recuerdos. Kumiko le contaba situaciones que Yami también recordaba. Se sentía cada vez mas apegado a ella.

-"te amo"-dijo de repente

-"¿eh?"

La bandada de palomas que habían estado alimentando voló velozmente.

**_Nadie sabe como duele este silencio _**

**_Nada llena este vació tan inmenso _**

**_Los minutos se me pasan sin saberlo _**

**_Será que nuestro amor se lo llevo el viento _**

****

**_Devuélveme la vida que me las has quitado _**

**_Devuélveme la vida que me las has robado _**

**_Devuélveme la llave de mis sentimientos por favor _**

**_Que se me ha cerrado con tu amor y no se como abrir _**

****

-"te amo mas que a mi vida"-dijo Yami acercándose a Kumiko –"Kumiko, yo daría mucho por ti… en verdad lo haría"

Yami era mucho mas… "aventado" que el pequeño Yugi, Kumiko pudo sentir la misma presión que había sentido cuando Atem la beso. Sin dudarlo eran la misma persona.

-"Ya… Yami… yo… no…"

Súbitamente, sin pensarlo. Yami había rodeado con sus brazos a la chica apoyándose en la banca. Ambos estaban casi a milímetros de besarse… cuando…

-"¡¡No puedo¡lo siento!!"-gritó Kumiko arrojando a Yami de la banca donde había estado el sentado –"no… no se… no se a quien quiero de verdad"

-"¿no lo sabes?"-preguntó Yami algo adolorido –"¿estas segura?"

Kumiko movió su cabeza afirmativamente –"no se de quien estoy enamorada en verdad. Es por eso que no puedo dar una respuesta a Yugi y mucho menos besarte Yami. Aunque de verdad quiero hacerlo"

-"¿Quieres besarme pero no puedes?"-Yami dijo sorprendido, la chica asintió –"esta bien, lo siento. Fue mi culpa, no debí obligarte ni a presionarte a nada"

-"Gracias por comprenderme"-dijo con una tierna sonrisa. Yami se sonrojo.

****

**_Devuélveme la vida que me las has quitado _**

**_Devuélveme la vida que me las has robado _**

**_Devuélveme la llave de mis sentimientos por favor _**

**_Que se me ha cerrado con tu amor y no se como abrir _**

****

**_He vivido dando vuelta sin sentido _**

**_Tras la huella que dejaste en mi camino _**

**_Atrapado en una falsa realidad _**

**_Que no encuentro a mi consciencia _**

**_Que no puedo despertar _**

****

****

-"es para ti"-dijo Yami depositando en las manos de Kumiko un hermoso llavero con la forma de un osito –"espero que me disculpes, yo no se como ir a una cita"

-"lo estas haciendo muy bien"-sonrió ella –"muchas gracias". Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Yami la miro. -"¡vamos a los botes flotantes!"-dijo corriendo hacia allá, dejando a un anonadado Yami Yugi quien la seguía

Pasaban escenas con Yami y Kumiko en los botes, Yami algo mojado y Kumiko sonriendo –lindos!! - - Kumiko con un globo de delfín y algodón dulce en sus manos.

A todos los lugares que iban. Kumiko llamaba mucho la atención masculina. A Yami le ocurría lo mismo con el público femenino. Kumiko se sintió MUY APREHENSIVA. El pequeño Yugi era muy tierno, pero Yami Yugi era ATRACTIVO!! Tenia que estar muy atenta.

Yami por su parte, había mandado a rodar a unos cuantos muchachos al notar las miradas hacia SU acompañante. ¡¡Que problema!!

**_Hace tiempo me juraste amor eterno _**

**_Y me dejaste con un eterno sufrimiento _**

**_Ya me voy acostumbrando a este desierto _**

**_En medio de la noche voy buscando tu cuerpo _**

****

**_Devuélveme la vida que me las has quitado _**

**_Devuélveme la vida que me las has robado _**

**_Devuélveme la llave de mis sentimientos por favor _**

**_Que se me ha cerrado con tu amor y no se como abrir _**

****

Ambos terminaron su día en un balcón con vista hacia el apacible mar. Yami contemplaba a Kumiko en silencio, era simplemente preciosa. Veía como los últimos calidos rayos del sol caía sobren su hermoso cabello negro. Sus ojos brillaban más que antes. Y su sonrisa la cual podría abrir una infinidad de respuestas… suspiro.

-"eres muy hermosa"-dijo Yami volteándose

-"gracias"-dijo ella sonrojada. Admiraba a Yami porque siempre era directo. Siempre había sido asi. Le había dicho siempre las palabras precisas para todo.

-"ahora recuerdo, porque me case contigo hace milenios"-dijo mirándola –"te ame desde la primera vez que te vi, y lo volví hacer en el presente"

-"yo se que la verdadera reina también te amo y lo sigue haciendo. Lo podía sentir"-explico ella procurando no mirarlo –"por esa razón ella quiere que regreses a su lado. A donde perteneces"

-"Me gustaría besarte, aunque sea por ultima vez"-dijo Yami. Kumiko negó.

-"lo siento, pero no puedo"-le dio otro beso en la mejilla –"aunque no quiera admitirlo. Es mentira que me perteneces. Perteneces a quien una vez fue mi encarnación, y tu amor también le pertenece a ella. No a mi"

Yami sonrió con la mención de su esposa.

-"pero los dos podemos ser muy buenos amigos"-dijo Kumiko sonriendo

****

**_Devuélveme la vida que me las has quitado _**

**_Devuélveme la vida que me las has robado _**

**_Devuélveme la llave de mis sentimientos por favor _**

**_Que se me ha cerrado con tu amor y no se como abrir _**

****

**_Devuélveme la vida… _**

Anocheció por completo. Kumiko y Yami decidieron pasar por el museo antes de partir a casa. Cuando lo sintieron. Shadi apareció entre las sombras.

-"buenas noches, mi faraón y mi reina"-dijo cordialmente refiriéndose a ambos

-"¡Shadi!"

-"estoy aquí para cumplir con el mandato de nuestra reina. Espero que este preparado"-dijo mirándolos. Yami asintió.

-"¿tan pronto?"

-"me temo que si mi reina"-dijo Shadi muy serio –"este es el momento que debemos partir al rompecabezas"

Yugi fue quien apareció en vez de Yami, quien había vuelto al rompecabezas.

-"¡Shadi!"-dijo Yugi al individuo que estaba frente suyo –"si tú estas aquí eso quiere decir que…"

-"¡¡Yugi!!"-gritó Joey corriendo hacia su mejor amigo –"como no estabas en casa decidimos venir a buscarlos"-miro a Kumiko y a Shadi –"¡¡AHHH¡¿Qué hace este sujeto aquí?!"

Sus amigos aparecían por detrás.

-"es hora, Joey"

Palidecieron.

-"lo siento, pero creo que es recomendable que solo el faraón, el joven Yugi y la reencarnación de nuestra reina vayan"-dijo Shadi a los otros –"es muy peligroso"

-"¡estas bromeando¡Claro que iremos!"

-"Shadi tiene razón, chicos. No es recomendable. Además que he puesto sus vidas en peligro muchas veces. No quisiera que…"

-"oye, oye"-dijo Tristan –"nosotros siempre hemos ido lo quieras o no ¿De acuerdo? Por algo somos amigos"

-"si, Yugi. ¡Todos somos amigos¡Siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarte!"-dijo Tea

-"pero… chicos…"-dijo Kumiko –"Estamos arriesgando sus vidas… no creo que…"

-"¡Pamplinas!"-dijo Joey –"Todos somos un equipo ¿no? Y pase lo que pase estaremos juntos ¡Vamos junten sus manos!"

-"crece, por favor, Joey"-dijo divertido Tristan –Miho se había quedado en casa, para su fortuna ''- "ya que…"

Los 5 amigos juntaron sus manos. Yugi miro a Shadi y él entendió la orden. Invoco los poderes de la llave del milenio y entonces hubo una gran luz que fue recorriendo a cada persona de la habitación: Yugi, Kumiko, Tea, Joey, Tristan y cerrando el circulo, Shadi.

Desaparecieron. Ya no se encontraban en la lujosa sala del museo de la ciudad de Domino. Ahora se encontraban dentro del rompecabezas del milenio.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime: **Uff al fin termine con este LARGO capitulo, pero muy lindo sin duda O.o se acerca nuestro final T.T voy a extrañar el fic. Digamos que todos ya estaban volviendo a sus vidas "normales" pero Oh… nuestro faraón tiene que regresar y Yugi es el unico que puede hacerlo xD tiene que solucionarlo ¿cierto? Pues SI… Me pareció muy buena la idea de las dos citas en nuestro capitulo. Primero solo iba a ser la cita con el pequeño Yugi, pero como sabemos que nuestro niño querido siempre ha sido muy equitativo, quiso que su rival también tuviera una con nuestra hermosa niña! A nadie le debe sorprender ¬o¬ Atem o Yami es un poco aventado, bueno siempre me lo he imaginado asi jejeje… (Ay Lime, cuando aprenderás a no alucinarte a los personajes) pero creo que siempre es algo cómico ver a nuestros personajes favoritos explorando otra faceta jajaja.

"Kumiko se sintió MUY APREHENSIVA. El pequeño Yugi era muy tierno, pero Yami Yugi era ATRACTIVO!!" es cierto. A ver quien me lo niega!! Jajaja. Si Yugi es muy lindo, tierno, apachurrable, pero Yami es……… MUY GUAPO!! (ya ya me estoy alucinando a los dos otra vez) dato curioso, hace poco estaba buscando en algunas paginas información y me encontre con los perfiles de todos los personajes y ahí aparecia que Yugi tenia 16 años mientras que Yami Yugi tenia 18!! (Oh, el hermoso faraón tiene mi edad jejeje xD) O.o según esto me estoy rigiendo. Kumiko tiene 16 al igual que toda la mancha, sè que al principio del fic puse que tenia 14 pero fue un error!! Tiene 16. Por cierto el duelo entre Yami y Yugi SI se ve en la serie en los ultimos capitulos y eso de que el faraón tiene que regresar tambien –solo que la excusa es distinta xD- asì que no se sorprendan mucho si encuentran algunas coincidencias por ahí xx. Para avisarles que **el siguiente capitulo es el final** y sorpresa!!!!! Hay **epilogo**!!!!!! O sea un capìtulo mas jejeje!!! Para todos mis lindos lectores que me han acompañado durante TODO este tiempo. Jijiji.

Creo que ya no hay mas…

Cualquier cosa a en esta ocasión hay dos, una para cada cita!!

(1) **The Start of something new:** de una de mis películas favoritas!!!!! Amo High School Musical!!!! - Troy y Gabriella son bellos!!!!! Estoy pensando seriamente hacer un fic de ellos jejeje pero de un capitulo, como comprenderan por falta de tiempo xD.

(2) **Devuelveme la vida:** --------- YO AMO esta cancion. Me hace recordar a mi fiesta de graduación , de David Bustamante. Muy hermosa!!

**¡Avances para el próximo capítulo!!!!: **Se ve el desenlace del juego. Kumiko no sabe que decir, se siente destrozada… Ya lo verán ¡No se lo pierdan!! Es el último de este fic!!

**Capítulo XX: Adiós, mi faraón**


	20. Adios, mi faraon

_**Una reencarnación inesperada**_

_**Cap XX**_

_**Adiós, mi faraón **_

Las seis personas pudieron abrir sus ojos con cierta dificultad. Era como despertar de un profundo sueño. El pequeño Yugi vio ya a un Shadi parado señalándole un gran jeroglífico. Yugi se sorprendió... esperen un segundo habían mas personas en ese lugar…

Esas siluetas… no podían ser… ¿Isshisu?

-"nos volvemos a encontrar, Yugi"-dijo Marik saliendo de las sombras

-"pero… pero… como"-dijo Kumiko mirando a las cuatro personas que estaban aguardando por ellos –"no es el… el rompecabezas de Yugi como pueden…"

-"es lo que pensábamos, pero malinterpretamos los jeroglíficos, su excelencia"-se disculpo Marik –"por eso Shadi tardo tanto en aparecer. La batalla no se debe librar dentro del rompecabezas, sino mas bien aquí"

-"¿Dónde es aquí exactamente?"-dijo Joey confundido aun observando el lugar –"parece una tumba"

-"bienvenidos sean todos"-dijo Shadi mirando especialmente a Yugi. -"bienvenidos a la cámara secreta de los muertos"-continuo –"estamos en Egipto"

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EGIPTOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-gritaron los cinco chicos –"¿Otra vez????"

-"La llave milenaria tiene el poder de transportar a través del tiempo y del espacio () también hacia otros lugares"

-"si"-continuo Isshisu –"este lugar contiene () la piedra de Hades, la cual es capaz de abrir el portal hacia el reino de los muertos en donde pertenece, usted mi faraón"

-"hola Yugi"

Esa voz… no podía ser.

-"¡Abuelito!"

-"¡Señor Moto!"-gritaron los 4 chicos girándose hacia atrás

-"la señorita Ishitar me hablo por teléfono para venir aquí"-dijo mirando a Isshisu –"escucha Yugi, tienes que dar lo mejor de ti en este duelo ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que salvar al faraón Atem"

Yugi recordó que en su viaje en el Antiguo Egipto, su abuelo era la reencarnación de uno de sus guardianes, Shimón.

Yugi asintió –"sabes que no tienes que pedírmelo"-dijo mirando su rompecabezas –"él también sabe que voy a pelear en serio y realmente se que el faraón lo hará"-ahora miraba a Kumiko quien se sentía incomoda –"pero como llegaste"

-"bueno… no vine solo"-dijo. Bakura salía de las sombras

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!"

-"jejeje, hola"-saludo el chico incomodo –"mi padre nos financio un vuelo hacia el Cairo, llegamos muy rápido. Ya saben que él y el señor Moto son buenos amigos por lo de sus excavaciones juntos… asi que…"

Los cinco chicos estaban a punto de perder la paciencia… quien mas… esperen… los Ishitar eran solo 3… pero Yugi había visto 4 personas… ¿Quién era el último?

-"siempre llegas tan tarde…"

Esa voz… Un susto mas… ¡¡¡¡¡KAIBAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –creían que me había olvidado del duelista mas renegón de Yu Gi Oh- jajaja

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Librándome de todo esto de una buena vez, si ese faraón vuelve por fin podré tener una pelea justa contigo Yugi"-dijo señalándolo –"y podré retarte para ganar el titulo del mejor del mundo. Si pierdes te la veras conmigo porque tendré que vencer a ese faraón YO MISMO"

-"ego centrista"-dijeron Tea y Joey por lo bajo

-"bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos"-dijo pacientemente Shadi –"es hora del duelo. Joven Yugi, mi señor Faraón"

-"mi reina"-continuo Isshisu –"usted debe usar el poder del collar del milenio para poder separar a las dos almas"

-"¿Qué¿Yo?"-se asombro Kumiko –"Isshisu… no podrían quedarse juntos por mas tiempo, por favor"

Isshisu negó –"lo siento, si es que el faraón posterga un día mas, me temo que no podrá volver al mundo de los muertos"

Kumiko cerró los ojos. Y puso toda su concentración, como le estaba indicando Isshisu. Al hacerlo, un gran resplandor ilumino el lugar y, para asombro de todos, Atem y Yugi, se separan.

-"entonces las dos almas que vivían dentro del cuerpo de Yugi se separaron ¿me equivoco?"-pregunto Tristan a Isshisu –"aparecen dos Yugis… o algo asi"

-"la verdadera naturales del espíritu de Yugi ha sido revelado…"-respondió Isshisu

-"estoy viendo doble o que"-dijo Joey sobandose los ojos

-"no, es el faraón"-dijo el abuelo de Yugi muy convencido. Seto miraba con cara austera… Mokuba miraba casi sin palabra alguna

-"¡fabuloso!"-grito el niño observando a ambos Yugis

-"Atem…"-murmuro Kumiko casi inaudible

Kumiko, Tea, Joey y Tristan, se llevan una gran sorpresa al ver a los dos Yugis al mismo tiempo, y definitivamente no saben a quien deben apoyar… se dio inicio al duelo final.

-"¡vamos Yugi…!"-grito Tristan –"y también al faraón… es cierto ¿a quien debemos apoyar?"-se giro mirando a Joey y Tea

-"yo apoyare a Yugi"-dijo Joey –"además es mejor que el faraón por fin pueda descansar en paz ¿cierto, Tea?"

-"si el faraón gana, eso quiere decir que podrá quedarse"-pensaba Tea en esos instantes –"y nos tendremos que despedirnos ¿verdad?"-pensó mirando a Kumiko, le dolía… a Kumiko le pertenecía los corazones tanto del mismo Yugi como del faraón ¿Por qué? Era tan injusto! Sintió que Joey le hablaba –"si, Joey. Es lo mejor"-respondió tristemente

-"Yugi quiero que sepas, que este duelo va en serio"-dijo Atem muy convencido ya su disco de duelo estaba preparado –"no solo por mi… sino que quiero que estés preparado para protegerla"-dijo mirando a Kumiko

-"no tienes que pedírmelo"-dijo Yugi muy seguro –"sabes que voy a dar lo mejor de mi. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos y me has ayudado siempre, lo hago por eso y por ella también"

Atem sonrió. –"Gracias por aceptar este duelo Yugi, realmente lo agradezco"-pensó mirando a su oponente quien le sonreía con una gran determinación –"haz madurado mucho, querido amigo"

-"debo dar lo mejor de mi"-pensaba Yugi en esos instantes –"ahora que deje mi rompecabezas del milenio"-dijo mirando hacia Joey –quien se lo había quedado- "no podré escuchar los pensamientos del faraón, pero creo saber lo que esta pensando"

Ambos se dieron la vuelta sin mirar a la persona a quien amaban y se ubicaron a los lados opuestos de la caverna. Kumiko miro preocupada a Isshisu… ¡¿Por qué tenia que suceder eso?!!

-"¿preocupada, mi reina?"-pregunto Isshisu acercándose. Kumiko asintió.

-"no se a quien debo apoyar, pero si lo mejor para Atem es irse esta bien. Lo quiero y eso es lo mejor para èl, tengo que ser fuerte, Isshisu"-dijo mirando a la mujer, quien le sonreía y trataba de consolarla

-"hermana, reina ya es hora"-se acerco Marik a las dos mujeres. Isshisu continúo

-"el duelo que determinara su destino empezara ahora…"-dijo mirando a los amigos de Yugi… Atem y Yugi estaban preparados

-"descartare esta carta y convocare a "The Tricky". Luego pondré una carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno"

-"el faraona tiene un monstruo con 2000 puntos de ataque, tengo que detenerlo"-pensó Yugi en esos instantes –"¡Espadas de Luz Reveladora!"-grito Yugi

-"¡el monstruo del faraón no podrá atacarlo en tres turnos!"-grito Joey apoyando a su amigo

-"invoco a Green Gadget en modo de ataque lo cual activo su efecto especial lo que me permite mover del campo a mi baraja también pondré esta carta boca abajo y ser terminara mi turno"-dijo Yugi

-"es perfecto…"-pensó Joey –"el faraón podrá tener la ventaja con su gran monstruo pero Yugi controla el Yugi ahora"

-"espero que aparezcan pronto las tres cartas de dioses egipcios. Será muy interesante"-pensaba Kaiba en esos instantes –"me pregunto ¿Quién será el ganador?. Si el supuesto faraona va en serio, eso quiere decir que atacara sin piedad. Bueno…."-pensó mirando a Kumiko –"creo que ambos van en serio"

-"¡Activo a Rebellion!"-dijo Atem –"lo que me permite seleccionar un monstruo tuyo, Yugi y obligarlo a atacarte… escojo a Green Gadget"

-"¡ Stronghold the Moving Fortress!"-dijo Yugi. Su monstruo se convertía en uno de 2000 puntos de vida, lo cual le permitía proteger sus puntos de vida –"mis puntos de vida están a salvo"

-"no por mucho tiempo, Yugi"-sonrió el faraón. El pequeño Yugi perdió 600 puntos de vida, quedándose con 3400

-"Nunca he visto un duelo tan reñido como este"-dijo Bakura llamando la atención de Joey

-"por supuesto… ellos han compartido todo un cerebro durante años"-dijo. Bakura aguanto una risita… casi disimulada

-"no había visto esas cartas nunca"-pensó Atem mirando a Yugi –"bueno, supongo que me encontrare con otras sorpresas ¿verdad, Yugi?"-continuo –"entiendo, toda estos días has estado preparando una nueva baraja… el duelo es cada vez interesante"-sonrió –"pero yo tengo las cartas mas poderosas del mundo"

-"activo ¡Ties of the Brethren! Y doy 1000 puntos de vida para invocar dos monstruos del cuarto nivel de mi baraja ¡Red Gadget, Yellow Gadget en modo de defensa!"

-"necesitaras una mejor defensa que esa Yugi"-dijo Atem muy convencido

-"cuando tengo a los tres Gadgets en el campo, unen sus fuerzas para atacar como Stronghold de 3000 puntos de vida"

-"¡buena jugada, Yugi!!"-grito Joey

-"¡¡Ataca Stronghold!!!!"-grito Yugi pero el ataque es detenido, Atem active Bounce Spell, transfiriendo el efecto de las Espadas de Luz Reveladora al monstruo de Yugi. Ahora, él era quien no podía atacar en tres turnos

-"realmente esta yendo en serio"-dijo el abuelo pensando en el faraón –"Yugi tiene que esforzarse mas si quiere ayudarlo… confió en que mi nieto ha alcanzado el nivel que requiere para poder vencer a nuestro faraón¿verdad, Natsuki?"-murmuro mirando a Kumiko –"has hecho un buen trabajo con esa niña"

-"Yugi"-susurro Kumiko –"tienes que ayudar a Atem, por favor…"

-"tengo que concentrarme mejor"-pensaba Yugi –"Atem va en serio… y yo también"-ahora miraba a Kumiko

-"Mando a The Tricky al cementerio y activare el hechizo de Tricky lo que me permite convocar tantos Tricky Tokens como los monstruos que posees Yugi en tu campo…"-dijo Atem y aparecieron 4 Tricky Tokens-"iremos al siguiente nivel Yugi… ¿de acuerdo?"-grito Atem a su contrincante. Kaiba sabia a que se refería –"sacrificare a tres de mis Tricky Tokens para llamar a Obelisk el atormentador"

-"¡Obelisk!"-dijo Yugi casi en un susurro

-"Yugi puede estar en problemas ahora…"-dijo Tristan observando el magnifico dios Egipcio

-"el faraón tiene un buen mazo"-dijo Marik también asombrado

-"¡Obelisk¡¡Ataca a Stronghold!!!"

Los puntos de vida de Yugi bajaron a 1400 puntos. –"pondré esta carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno"-dijo Atem

-"¡Vamos, Yugi!!"-grito Joey –"¡No te desanimes!!"

-"¿estas bien, Yugi?"-inquirió Atem –"¿Es el fin?"-pregunto mirando a Yugi para después pasar a Kumiko, ella estaba prácticamente inmóvil. No había hablado en casi todo el duelo, le preocupaba –"te dije que no te lo iba a dejar fácil"-sonrió. Kumiko levanto la Mirada en esos instantes.

Yugi sonrió.

-"pero ¿por que Yugi esta sonriendo?"-pregunto inocentemente Mokuba a Seto. Su hermano le respondió con un gesto adusto.

-"tal vez…"-dijo Tea –"el quiera perder porque no quiere que el faraón se vaya"

-"y perder su alma… por favor"-dijo Joey –"¡piensa en algo mejor, Tea¡Tal vez tenga un plan! Además se esta probando a si mismo, están peleando por Kumiko"-continuo a Tea le cayo un baldazo de agua fría

-"Yugi esta emocionado porque por fin puede pelear contra su alter ego"-respondió Bakura dándose cuenta de los sentimientos de su amigo

-"¿Yugi podrá ganar?"-se pregunto Tea en esos momentos

-"Yugi sabe que será duro, pero si alguien puede hacerlo es el. Debe demostrarnos su fuerza, ahora"

-"jugare con tres cartas boca abajo"-dijo Yugi –"Invoco a Silent Swordsman"

-"Las cartas de dioses egipcios son difíciles de controlar…"-dijo Marik –"solo puedes usar a una en el campo… o eso creo… si Yugi pudiera golpear a Obelisk…"-continuo

-"pongo una carta boca abajo"-dijo Atem –"jugare con la carta de la Santidad". Ambos sacaron 6 cartas de su baraja –"¿estas listo, Yugi?"

-"si, ya lo sabes"

-"lo he logrado gracias al corazón de las cartas que me enseñaste"-dijo Atem. Yugi cerro los ojos agradeciéndole –"los dos tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros en este duelo… asi que usare toda mi fuerza ¡¡Obelisk¡¡Ataca!!!"

-"¡¡Cuidado!!!"-gritaron Joey y Tristan

Kumiko ahogo un grito.

-"develo mi carta boca abajo "Ground Erosion"… y "Turn Jump"

El monstruo de Yugi elevo su nivel desde cero al tercer con 2500 puntos de ataque.

-"bien hecho, Yugi. Pero no es lo suficiente para detener a Obelisk"

-"tal vez, pero gracias a mi carta "Ground Erosion" Obelisk es mas vulnerable de lo que crees faraón. Gracias a mi carta, Obelisk perderá 500 puntos de vida en cada turno… dentro de tres turnos Obelisk estará al nivel de mi monstruo"

-"buen trabajo"-musito Kaiba admirando por primera vez la estrategia del pequeño Yugi.

-"yo me refería a esto "Summonin Clock"- dijo Atem activando su carta trampa –"sacrificare a Summoning y mi monstruo para traer de vuelta a Tricky Token!!"

Ahora podía convocar a un monstruo cada vez que pasara un turno. Yugi se da cuenta de las palabras de Atem ¡¡El podía convocar a tres monstruos!!

-"¡Llamare al campo al Caballero Reina!! Y al Caballero Rey!! Lo que significa que aparece en mi campo al Caballero Jack… finalmente…!!"-dijo seriamente Atem, Kumiko palideció, sabia lo que Atem estaba a punto de decir…

-"¡¡Ateeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!"-grito ella… corriendo hacia ellos, fue detenida por Odion y Marik justo a tiempo, el faraón acababa de decir el nombre de su tercer monstruo

-"Sliffer…"-dijo Joey, el Segundo dios egipcio se alzaba en el campo mirando desafiantemente a Yugi…

El dragón celestial recibía 1000 puntos de ataque por cada carta que el faraona poseía en su mano, sus puntos de ataque aumentaban a 3000. sin embargo, Yugi se mostraba casi sereno –"¡Ambush Shield! Ofrezco a mi Red Gadget y añado sus puntos de defensa a los puntos de ataque de Silent Swordsman…."

-"¡vaya¡el caballero mas poderoso!!"-dijo Bakura, el monstruo de Yugi poseía ahora 4000 puntos de ataque.

-"tiene mas puntos que Sliffer"-dijo Tea observando al monstruo de Yugi

-"muy bien, Yugi"-dijo Atem cruzado de brazos –"estoy impresionado"-ahora dirigía una mirada a Kumiko. Todavía era sostenida por Odion y por Marik. –"pero debemos acabar con este duelo. Tus monstruos Gadgets aun son vulnerables… ¡¡Caballero Reina, Caballero Rey ataquen!!"

Yugi no pudo hacer nada por sus monstruos…. Pero no era la única jugada de Atem. El ultimo sonrió, dejando de mirar a Kumiko –"¡Sacrificare a mis tres caballeros!!"

-"¿que?"-dijo Kaiba… -"no puede ser…"

-"lo va a hacer…"-dijo Marik. Kumiko todavía estaba siendo sostenida por el y por Odion. Ella palidecio.

Atem comenzo a recitar el hechizo sagrado… eso solo podria significar una cosa.

-"el faraón invocara a Ra"-dijo Isshisu –"el conoce el antiguo hechizo"

-"¡¡Ateeeeeeemmmmmmmmmm!!!"-grito una vez mas Kumiko con mucha fuerza. Tanto asi, que Marik y Odion tuvieron que contenerla con todo sus cuerpos, no podían dejar que intervenidse… -"¡¡Detente!!!"-grito una vez mas –"¡¡dañaras a Yugi!!!!!"

Atem acababa de convocar al Dragón Alado de Ra

-"¿Qué podrá hacer Yugi ahora?"-dijo el abuelo casi atónito. El majestuoso dios se deslizaba en el campo.

-"¡Increible!"-musito Isshisu

-"¡¡El tiene a los tres dioses egipcios en el campo!!"-casi grita Kaiba incrédulo

-"¡Ahora nuestra verdadera batalla empieza!"-le dijo Atem al pequeño Yugi mirándolo desafiante… -"lo estoy haciendo por ti, Kumiko, por mi y por nuestro pasado"-le dijo en manera de respuesta a los gritos de la joven…

Eso era todo. Atem tenía en el campo a sus tres dioses Egipcios. Todos estaban asombrados por la gran fuerza de estos gigantes… ¡Imagínense! Si vencer a uno es muy difícil…. A los tres juntos… Kumiko estaba casi destrozada… No podía soportar que…que… Yugi perdiese ¡¡¡No había manera!!!!!!!!

-"¡¡¡¡Yugi!!!!!!!"-gritó –"tienes que pensar en algo"-dijo liberándose ya de Marik y de Odion.

Atem y Yugi la miraron. La chica estaba llorando, fue sostenida por Tea quien los miraba muy preocupada. Joey les dirigió una mirada seria para que continuaran el duelo. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se miraron para continuar el duelo. Los dos estaban sufriendo por dentro, pero no había marcha atrás.

-"Mis tres dioses Egipcios"-dijo Atem –"¡¡Ataquen a Valkyrlon, el Guerrero Magnético!!!!!!"

Los tres monstruos se prepararon para atacar. Los cuatro amigos de Yugi aguantaron el aliento por unos segundos. Kaiba miraba asombrado. Era una fuerza inmensa… Los tres Ishitar temían lo peor. Y el abuelo miraba a su nieto ¡Yugi tenia un as bajo la manga!

-"Faraón"-dijo Yugi solemnemente –"activare esta carta que tenia bocabajo "Reversa Magnética" para combinarla junto con "Valkyrlon, el Guerrero Magnético"

-"¡Bien Yugi!"-dijo el abuelo echando porras a su nieto

-"No puedo creerlo… eso quiere decir que….."-dijo Kaiba

-"los ataques de los tres dioses Egipcios, se vuelven contra ellos"-dijo Yugi –"lo cual disminuyen en gran cantidad tus puntos de vida, Atem"-dijo triste

-"lo se Yugi. Excelente jugada"-dijo sonriente –"no me lo esperaba. Realmente te has convertido en un excelente duelista. Estoy muy feliz por ti"

-"fue gracias a ti. Me has enseñado mucho"

El marcador bajo a 1000 puntos de vida para Atem.

-"¡Atem!"-dijo Kumiko en un susurro

-"No puedes apoyar a los dos, Kumiko"-le dijo Tea –"se que es muy difícil. Pero, pero es asi"

-"lo se… lo se muy bien. Hubiera dado todo lo que poseo porque esto no sucediera… los quiero mucho a los dos"-dijo apoyándose en ella

-"si. Pero debes entender que para ellos es mucho mas difícil. Los dos son muy buenos amigos…y… también… los dos en cierta manera, bueno… están peleando por ti"-dijo mirando hacia un costado –"por eso tienes que ser fuerte ¿de acuerdo?"

-"gracias, Tea. Se lo que sientes por ambos. Discúlpame…"-dijo Kumiko mirando a su amiga

-"no tienes porque hacerlo, ellos te eligieron. No tú a ellos, no tienes la culpa de nada"-dijo casi llorando –"solo quiero que sean felices"

-"si, lo se. Yo también"

Los puntos del pequeño Yugi bajaban esta vez. Joey lo animo junto a Tristan no iban a perder a su amigo.

Atem cerro los ojos –"juego con mi Dark Magician"-dijo a Yugi –"con Mahad"

-"¡Mahad!"-dijo Kumiko levantando la cabeza junto a Tea

-"mi sirviente y mi amigo mas fiel"-dijo. El Dark Magician miro a Atem dándole una reverencia, se comportaba como el faraón que era, para luego mirar a Yugi y saludarlo con la mirada… lo había ayudado tanto. Yugi le respondió el saludo.

Yugi poseía a su "Mago Silencioso" en el campo. Ahora la batalla no era sobre dioses Egipcios, sino solo de Magos.

-"llamo también al campo a mi Dark Magician Girl"-dijo Atem mirando a Kumiko.

Ella se sorprendió. Recordó que días antes ella le había dado dos cartas a cada uno. La Dark Magician Girl para Atem y "El Tesoro Dorado del Sello" para Yugi. Asi tendría una parte de ella luchando por ambos en el campo. Los miro ya secándose las lágrimas y parándose firmemente. Apoyándolos con la mirada, no quería perder a ninguno, pero quería que ambos fueran felices y si el destino de Atem era partir al otro mundo, ella lo aceptaría de la mejor manera posible.

-"combinare mis dos poderosos magos con "Cruce Mágico""-dijo Atem aun concluyendo su jugada –"ataquen al Mago Silencioso de Yugi"

-"faraón. Mi carta posee 3500 puntos de ataque…"

-"no puede ser, mis magos solo tienen 3000 puntos de ataque. No te dañaran en absoluto"-dijo Atem atónito, no esperaba que el mago de Yugi fuera tan poderoso. –"estoy algo distraído"-susurro mientras que sus dos monstruos eran destruidos y sus puntos de vida bajaban a 200. –"discúlpenme"-dijo a sus dos cartas

-"como es ahora mi turno, activare "Tesoro Dorado del Sello"-ahora era quien miraba a Kumiko. Quien le sonrió. Yugi cerro los ojos –"y pondré esta carta bocabajo"

Era el turno de Atem, saco una nueva carta "Renace el Monstruo" ¡Perfecto¡Podría traer a cualquier monstruo del cementerio¡Sabia a cual iba a elegir!

-"¡Utilizo, Renace el monstruo!"-gritó Atem –"y traeré de vuelta a mi Sliffer, el Dragón del cielo!!"

-"No puede ser"-se derrumbo Kumiko otra vez –"como Atem tiene 4 cartas en su mano, eso quiere decir que el dragón alcanza un poder de 4000 puntos… y el mago silencioso de Yugi solo posee 3500 puntos…. Si lo ataca… eso quiere decir que… que…"

-"no, Yugi"-suspiro Tea

-"¡¡¡Yugi!!!!"-gritaron Tristan y Joey

-"esperen… observen a Yugi"-dijo Kaiba –"no, no esta…"

-"esta tranquilo"-dijo Bakura

-"esta triste"-dijo Isshisu –"podría ser que…"

**_(1) _****_Kakusenai_****_ hodo mabayui hikari _**

**_Seijaku_****_ yaburi kono yo ni yomigaeru _**

**_Hageshiku_****_ yuragu kawaita daichi _**

**_Inochi_****_ o kakete hibana butsukeau _**

**_Mou_****_ ichido dake de ii Kiseki Okite yo _**

**_Kako_****_ ni nakushita kioku no peeji o torimodosu _**

**_power_****_ o...Yami o tsuranukushinjiru kokoro _**

**_Tamashii_****_ Nemuru basho sagashite _**

**_Mabataki_****_ dekinai Surudoi gankou o moyasu _**

****

-"la carta que selle unos turnos antes ¡¡Renace el monstruo!!"-dijo firmemente –"¿te acuerdas de mi anterior carta?"-le pregunto –""Tesoro Dorado del Sello" La trampa de esta carta es, que si es liberada y el oponente tiene una carta igual en el campo de juego, ambas cartas se anulan"

-"por lo tanto, Sliffer…"

-"se anula por completo"-dijo Kaiba en un susurro

El magnifico dragón del cielo se desvaneció en segundos. Todavía dejando a un atónito Atem. Dejándolo sin ningún monstruo en el campo y con solo 200 puntos de vida, frente a los 3500 puntos de ataque del monstruo de Yugi

****

**_Hikari_****_ to kage no 2tsu no kokoro _**

**_ Kurisutaru utsuru mirai e _**

**_Ima_****_ Ugokidasu Akaku minagiru eyes _**

**_Tagai_****_ no kizu o nameau hibi ni _**

**_Owari_****_ o tsugete shizuka ni tachiagaru _**

**_Chiisa_****_ na akari tomoshitayoru no _**

**_Kimi_****_ to kawashita yakusoku _**

**_Mamorinuku_******

-"¡ATEEEEEMMMMMMM!!!!!!"-gritó Kumiko, el la vio muy triste.

-"termina con tu jugada, Yugi"-dijo sonriendo –"es hora de que parta al reino de los muertos donde pertenezco". Yugi comenzó a llorar, pero entre sus lágrimas había una calida sonrisa

-"Mago silencioso"-dijo Yugi firmemente. Todos lo observaban esperando su ataque –"ataca al faraón Atem directamente"

El luminoso rayo del Mago Silencioso fue directamente hacia Atem. Toda la sala se ilumino, y las imágenes pasaron rápidamente, se enfocaron a cada uno de los personajes en la estancia… para terminar con Kumiko y Yugi.

**_Kasumu_****_ shinkirou ga Kimi o miseru yo _**

**_Susunda_****_ saki ni nani gaokite mo make wa shinaikakugo de _**

**_Kiseki_****_ wa okoru shinjirukokoro _**

**_Mukae_****_ ni kita shouri no megami ga _**

**_Subete_****_ o taosu Donna kyousha ni mo hirumanai _**

**_Mayoi_****_ tsuzukeru 2tsu no kokoro _**

**_ Iroaseru koto nai sekai e _**

El marcador de los puntos de vida de Atem se redujo a cero. Indicando su derrota. Joey, Tristan, Tea y Kumiko esperaron a recuperar su vista, Kumiko corrió al encuentro de los dos, Tea también lo hizo, pero fue detenida por Joey.

-"déjalos. Ella fue su esposa. Nosotros somos sus amigos"-dijo mirándola, ahora comprendía los sentimientos de su amiga hacia Yugi y el faraón. Tea lo miro y asintió.

-"Oh Atem"-dijo ya delante del majestuoso faraón, pequeñas lágrimas corrían desde sus hermosos ojos verdes. Yugi estaba cabizbajo… su victoria había sido amarga.

**_Ima_****_ Kagayaku yo Kasanari atta eyes _**

**_Shizumu_****_ taiyou ni Tsuki ga tokeru yo _**

**_Kako_****_ ni nakushita kioku no peeji o torimodosu _**

**_power_****_ o...Yami o tsuranukushinjiru kokoro _**

**_Tamashii_****_ Nemuru basho sagashite _**

**_Mabataki_****_ dekinai Surudoi gankou o moyasu _**

**_Hikari_****_ to kage no 2tsu no kokoro _**

**_Kurisutaru_****_ utsuru mirai e _**

**_Ima_****_ Ugokidasu Akaku minagiru eyes _**

**_Kasanariau_****_ eyes _**

-"hey, esta bien"-le dijo –"es mi destino. Prometiste apoyarme en todo ¿cierto? Somos buenos amigos"-dijo mirando la gran puerta, la cual conectaba el mundo de los vivos con el mundo de los muertos

Kumiko asintió –"pero… es muy duro"

Atem sonrió y dijo su nombre frente a la puerta, la cual se abría lentamente –"no me vas a decir nada, Yugi"

-"te voy a extrañar, amigo. No te voy a olvidar jamás"-dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa

-"yo también, no los olvidare nunca"-dijo volteándose a ver a todos los presentes –"siempre estarán en mis recuerdos"-cerro los ojos presintiendo que el momento había llegado. Kumiko comenzó una vez mas a llorar –"Yugi, solo te pediré una última cosa"

-"¿Cuál?"-el pequeño Yugi ya no podía contener sus lagrimas

-"Cuídala y se feliz con ella, como yo lo fui con mi esposa. Quiero que los dos sean felices"-dijo Atem la luz lo había embargado y ahora vestía como un verdadero faraón

-"Atem…"-dijo Kumiko en un suspiro –"no te voy a olvidar nunca"

-"Yo también, sabes que siempre te voy a amar"

**_(2)Cuando sientas tristezas que no puedas calmar, _**

**_Aunque haya un vacío que no puedas llenar, _**

**_Te abrazare, te haré olvidar lo que te hizo sufrir _**

**_No vas a caer mientras que estés junto a mí _**

****

**_Si siente un frió, tu corazón seré tu abrigo tu ilusión _**

**_Hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar _**

****

**_Yo siempre te he amado, mi amor yo estaré _**

**_Por siempre a tu lado nunca me alejare _**

**_Prometo mi amor, te juro ante Dios _**

**_Nunca te voy a faltar tu corazón no volverá a llorar _**

****

**_Si siente un frío, tu corazón seré tu abrigo tu ilusión _**

**_Hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar _**

****

**_Sigo muriendo por ti, yo te quiero asi _**

**_Sin tu amor… en mi vida, mi vida _**

**_No se como podré yo vivir _**

****

**_Si siente un frío, tu corazón seré tu abrigo tu ilusión _**

**_Hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar _**

****

**_Cada día, yo viviré, por lo tanto como te voy a querer _**

**_Hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar _**

****

**_Hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar… _**

**_Yo te voy a amar…. _**

****

-"Siempre estaré ahí para ti, en Yugi"-dijo mirándolo –"Por fin puedo decir que soy completamente feliz"-dijo las puertas se abrían y aparecían todos sus amigos del pasado… y finalmente… su esposa, la reina Neteb –"porque al fin estaré a su lado para siempre"

Neteb sonrió a Kumiko. Las dos mujeres hermosas eran MUY PARECIDAS, casi idénticas.

-"gracias"-dijo Neteb a Kumiko y a Yugi –"Gracias por proteger y querer a mi esposo durante todo este tiempo. Nuestras reencarnaciones"

Atem se despidió con la mirada cruzando ya el umbral hacia el mundo de los muertos. Todos esperaban y miraban ansiosos. Había terminado. Sus aventuras habían terminado…

-"¿nuestras?"-dijo Yugi limpiándose las lagrimas –"eso quiere decir que….."

-"yo soy la reencarnación de la reina… y Yugi eso quiere decir que…"-dijo Kumiko mirándolo, ya mas tranquila. Las puertas se habían cerrado atrás de Atem.

-"Yo soy la reencarnación del faraón"-dijo Yugi sorprendido por asi decirlo

-"¡¡¡Yugi!!!"-gritaron sus tres amigos acercándose

-"ya se termino"-dijo Tristan tranquilo. Tea lloraba sobre el hombro de Joey –"el faraón se fue…"

-"si…"-dijo Yugi –"volvamos a casa. Ahora puede descansar en paz"

-"Nunca te olvidare, Atem"-dijo Kumiko posando su mano tras la puerta que acababa de cerrarse.

Súbitamente… un estruendoso sonido… las paredes comenzaban a sacudirse con gran fuerza… ¡¡¡Un terremoto!!!!! Todo se comenzaba a derrumbar!!!!!

-"¡Yugi¡Kumiko!!"-grito Marik. –"¡¡¡La cámara se derrumbara en segundos¡¡Debemos salir!!!!!!

Joey cogio a Tea de la mano y salieron corriendo junto a Tristan. Kumiko aun estaba mirando la puerta. Yugi la jalo antes de que una pared la sepultase, y todos comenzaron a correr a la salida.

Kaiba fue el primero que salio, ayudando al abuelo de Yugi y a Bakura –O.o Kaiba se volvió solidario- seguidos de Isshisu y Marik quienes eran protegidos por Odion. Salieron Joey, Tea y Tristan… pero no había rastros de Kumiko ni de Yugi.

-"¡¡¡Yugi!!!!!!!"-gritó Tea mirando como se derrumbaba. Joey y Tristan corrían otra vez a la cámara, pero fueron detenidos por Marik y Odion

-"¡No¡¡Nuestros amigos están ahí!!"-gritaba Joey tratando de librarse de Marik –"¡¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlos!!!!"

-"Joey…"-dijo Marik a punto de perder la paciencia –"ellos están bien"-dijo mirando hacia la entrada de la cámara. Yugi y Kumiko caminaban apaciblemente hacia la salida. Joey y Tristan dejaron de forcejear con los Ishitar

-"¡¡Ustedes!!!!!!!!!"-gritó Joey casi a punto de pegarle a Yugi. Yugi solo rio.

-"están bien"-dijo Tea recuperándose del susto. Kaiba hacia una mueca de disgusto. Y Bakura y el señor Moto se miraban con una gotita.

-"¡vaya¡Que aventura!"-dijo Yugi mirando a Kumiko quien sonreía algo triste. Suspiro y se acerco a ella, cogiendola de sus manos –"estoy dispuesto a darlo todo por ti y a cumplir con mi promesa al faraón"-le dijo. La chica sonrió y le dio un calido beso en la mejilla

-"Gracias, Yugi"

Tea estaba completamente CELOSA!!!!!!xDD… sus amigos se separaron de ella.

Yugi se sonrojo por completo. Marik y sus hermanos se acercaron.

-"Nosotros volvemos a donde pertenecemos, una vez mas"-dijo mirando a Yugi –"cuídala mucho. Sabes que vale demasiado, en el pasado fue una reina"

-"lo se. Mucha suerte a los tres"-dijo despidiéndose

-"puede que ya no posea mi collar del milenio, Yugi"-dijo Isshisu acercándose –"pero se que todos los problemas que afrontes, lo lograras aun sin la ayuda del faraón. Todavía quedan pendientes los objetos del milenio. Encárgate de regresarlos a donde pertenecen a la ciudad de () Kulerna"

-"lo se Isshisu"-dijo Yugi –"retornaremos los objetos del milenio a donde pertenecen"

-"Ahora que posees los 7 artículos del milenio: el rompecabezas, el collar, la libra, el cetro, la sortija, el ojo y la llave"-dijo mirando a Bakura quien entregaba los que poseía –la sortija y el ojo- e Isshisu le entregaba la llave por parte de Shadi, la libra y el cetro –"una vez que coloques estos artículos en la () Roca Milenaria sus poderes quedaran sellados"

-"Kulerna"-dijo Yugi –"¿hacia donde?"

Odion miro hacia un lado –"joven Yugi, debe tomar un navío que lo lleve por todo el litoral hasta Kulerna. En el museo se encuentra la Roca Milenaria. Todo esta dispuesto"

-"pero, si es asi ¿Por qué ustedes no se encargan de eso?"-dijo Joey de mala manera

-"Porque debe ser la reencarnación del faraón quien lo haga. Nadie mas"-dijo Marik mirando al pequeño Yugi –"Es el único quien puede sellar los poderes"

-"Pues entonces iremos a Kulerna"-dijo Yugi ya mas animado -¿será por el beso de Kumiko??? XD-

Los tres Ishitar se despidieron. Todos miraron a Kaiba.

-"¿Qué¿¿Qué quieren??"-dijo observando las miradas inquisitivas de todos

-"¡Transporte!!"-dijeron Joey y Tristan

-"¡¡¡No soy su sirviente!!!!"-grito histérico presiono un botón. –"No se porque demonios estoy aquí"

La verdad era que solo había ido para averiguar si TODO lo que le había dicho Isshisu era verdad. No quería ir a Kulerna… o como sea que se llamara ese sitio. Luego miro a Yugi, para después a Kumiko.

-"¡¡esta bien!!"-dijo perdiendo la paciencia –"pero que no se les haga mas costumbre"

Joey y Tristan sonriendo. Acababa de aparecer un Dragón Ojiazul 3000 y a su lado otro vehiculo -¿¿Cómo había guardado todo eso??- en fin, no se quejaron y todos subieron a la Van.

Al llegar al pueblo de Kulerna, se acercaron al fabuloso museo –muy parecido al museo del Cairo- grandiosamente, los empleados estaban ya notificados. Dejaron solos a Yugi y sus amigos en la amplia y lujosa sala milenaria. Caminaron un poco y ahí estaba, la Roca Milenaria.

-"creo que es hora"-musito Yugi colocando todos los artículos del milenio. Una vez puestos, brillaron por unos segundos y se quedaron intactos.

-"no causaran mas problemas"-dijo Joey satisfecho –"ahora si todo ha terminado"

Yugi sonrio a su amigo. –"podremos regresar a casa"

**_(1) _****_Ima_****_ no bokutachi ni Chizu nante iranai _**

**_Yami o kirisaita _**

**_Kibou_****_ dake kono te niGooru o kimezu _**

**_Tada_****_ yume e Fumidashiteku _**

**_EYE'S_****_ Kanjiru mama ni _**

**_ Kimi no me ga mitsukeru sa _**

****

-"A ver Weevel"-dijo Rex Raptor a su contrincante –"por fin podremos obtener la revancha que tanto ansiábamos"

-"cerebro de dinosaurio"-musito el otro despectivamente y lanzaba su primera carta.

No eran los únicos que iniciaban un duelo…

****

**_Oh! EYE'S Negatta mono ga _**

**_ Tamashii o furuwaseru _**

**_Kettou_****_ nara _**

**_Kokoro_****_ sumitsuita _**

**_ Sabishisa wa Kienai _**

**_Dakara_****_ itamu te de _**

**_Dakishimete_****_ Michitsure ni _**

**_Namida_****_ o shitte _**

****

-"¿Quieres retarme?"-preguntó Seto Kaiba a la persona que estaba en frente de él –"Bueno, si insistes"

Mai sacaba su disco de duelo y su primera carta. Las cámaras enfocaban a los dos duelistas… ¡¡era una gran noticia!!!

-"¡¡Ese es mi hermano!!!"-gritaba Mokuba saludando a los reporteros. En su primera jugada, Kaiba había invocado a sus dragones ojiazules, mientras que Mai se preparaba para atacar con sus Damas Águilas.

Oh, si era una gran noticia…

****

**_Umarekuru_****_ Tsuyosa ga aru _**

**_EYE'S_****_ Shinjite ireba _**

**_ Kimi no me ga mitsukeru sa Yeah! _**

**_Oh! EYE'S Yadotta mono ga _**

**_Unmei_****_ o hiraiteku Yuuki nara _**

-"Nunca podrán ganarme ni aunque jueguen los dos"-dijo Rebecca orgullosa, mirando a Jhonny y a George, estaban jugando en casa de George

-"eso lo averiguaremos"-dijo Jhonny poniendo su primera carta en el campo

-"Yo no haría eso, Jhonny"-le dijo el otro niño –"mejor haría esto"-volteo su carta "Muro de Espejos" Rebecca se llevo una gran sorpresa, pero sonrió.

Se miró a Serenity comiendo junto con Duke en una cafetería, para luego pasar a….

**_EYE'S_****_ Kanjiru mama ni _**

**_Kimi_****_ no me ga mitsukeru sa _**

**_Oh! EYE'S Negatta mono ga _**

**_ Tamashii o furuwaseru Kettou nara _**

-"¡¡Nos vemos abuelito!!!!"-sonrió Yugi

Sus cinco amigos lo esperaban para ir al colegio como siempre. Miho pegaba a Tristan por uno de sus chistes sin sentido y todos reían…

-"¡¡el ultimo día de clases!!"-gritó Joey –"¡¡Las vacaciones nos esperan!!!"

-"¡¡Siii!!!"-grito Tristan junto a Tea

Kumiko y Yugi se miraban sonrientes… Sus aventuras habían acabado ¿cierto? No había más…

Bueno, salvo las aventuras que vivirían en sus vacaciones de verano… eso lo veremos pronto… Tea, Joey, Miho y Tristan iban primero dejando a los dos chicos atrás

-"cumpliré mi promesa, Kumiko"-pensaba Yugi mirándola caminar. La amaba mucho.

Ella le sonrió, cerrando los ojos –"pronto tendré que irme, Yugi. Ojala que lo entiendas…"-pensaba ella ajena a los pensamientos del pequeño Yugi. Cuando sintió que él la tomaba de la mano.

-"¡¡Si no nos damos prisa, nos dejaran!!!"-le dijo sintiéndose muy feliz. Estaba seguro… estaba seguro que ella era para él…

() "Ésta no es sólo la leyenda de un faraón especial. Todo mundo tiene su propia historia la cual se completa en la luz. Mi leyenda ha comenzado"

**_(4) Quiero decirte esta noche sin vacilación _**

**_Que ya no aguanto lo que tengo en mi corazón _**

**_Me gustas tanto me enloqueces y no lo puedo ya ocultar _**

**_En todos lados te apareces como ilusión en mi vida _**

****

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Playaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-se escucho el grito de Joey en TODO el litoral…. Se acababa de lanzar hacia las olas junto a Tristan y Duke con sus respectivas tablas de surfear.

Kaiba los miraba impacientes…. ¡¡¡eran tan inmaduros!!!!!! Luego miro a su hermano. Mokuba jugaba en la arena junto a Jhonny y George –kawaii ''-

Tea ayudaba a Serenity a echarse loción bronceadora, Miho miraba a los chicos –Joey estaba discutiendo otra vez con Duke- y Tristan en el centro de referí, Bakura leía amenamente un libro sentado sobre su toalla y Rebecca llegaba con Yugi con unos refrescos.

-"que calor, me alegra que todos se estén divirtiendo"-dijo Yugi mirando a los chicos en el mar. Kaiba se sentaba junto a su hermano, Tea y Serenity iban a ayudar a Tristan ya que estaba a punto de estallar la tercera guerra mundial en el mar. Miho y Bakura observaban con una gota.

-"esos chicos"-dijo Rebecca sonriendo mirando a Yugi

****

**_Es un secreto que tan solo quiero compartir _**

**_Con esos ojos que le han dado luz a mi vivir _**

****

**_Pero esta noche no hay más luna _**

**_Que como tú me alumbre más _**

****

De pronto aparecían burlándose Weevel y Rex también en la playa. Joey acababa de ser salpicado por Duke, quien cogia su tabla de surfear y perseguía a Deblin por la orilla. Sin pensarlo una gran ola se comenzaba a llevar todas sus cosas –las de Weevel y Rex ¬o¬ esas cosas suceden- quienes las comenzaron a perseguir xD

-"son unos niños"-decía Mai llegando recién –había cambiado su auto, por una motocicleta, la cual había dejado aparcada- sacándose el casco y mirando hacia Joey quien correteaba a Duke sonriendo

-"lo se"-dijo Yugi –"¿Donde esta Kumiko?"

Miho le señalo. Kumiko estaba sentada en la arena mirando el espectáculo. Rebecca le dio paso a Yugi.

****

**_En mi alma crece una fortuna _**

**_Por tanta dicha que me das _**

****

**_Te quiero _**

**_Te quiero _**

****

**_Se oye en mi pecho este gran amor _**

**_¿Que me has hecho? _**

****

**_Latido a latido _**

**_Te siento conmigo _**

**_Yo quiero ser más que tu amigo _**

****

-"hola, creo que se están divirtiendo"-dijo Yugi. Kumiko asentía

-"se ve que todos son muy buenos amigos"-dijo, Tristan ayudaba a Weevel y a Rex a recuperar sus cosas junto con Tea y Serenity. Duke y Joey se reían.

-"me alegra que Kaiba haya acercado venir con nosotros. Aunque es muy extraño"-dijo mirando al empresario exitoso hablando con su hermano

-"si, ha cambiado mucho"-dijo Yugi –"se ha acercado mas a nosotros. Es un buen amigo"

-"lo se"

**_Es un secreto que tan solo quiero compartir _**

**_Con esos ojos que le han dado luz a mi vivir _**

****

**_Pero esta noche no hay más luna _**

**_Que como tú me alumbre más _**

****

**_En mi alma crece una fortuna _**

**_Por tanta dicha que me das _**

****

**_Te quiero _**

**_Te quiero _**

****

**_Se oye en mi pecho este gran amor _**

**_¿Que me has hecho? _**

****

**_Latido a latido _**

**_Te siento conmigo _**

**_Yo quiero ser más que tu amigo _**

****

-"me has hechizado"-dijo de repente Yugi. Kumiko lo miro

-"¿eh?"

-"ya sabes que te quiero mas que a nada en el mundo, Kumiko…"-dijo sonrojándose mucho –"por favor ¿quiere… quieres… salir… con… con...conmigo?"

Yugi ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE ROJO… Kumiko lo miro y pasaron algunos minutos en silencio.

-"me alegra que se estén divirtiendo"-dijo finalmente esquivando la pregunta de Yugi

-"Kumiko…"-dijo, ella se paro –tenia un hermoso bikini blanco- Yugi recién había tomado consciencia de ello… si estaba completamente ROJO… ahora estaba VIOLETA… xD –"yo… eh…"

-"¡¡juguemos voleyball en la playa!!"-dijo con una pelota en sus manos llamando a todos

-"¡¡¡¡Siiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-gritaron Joey y Tristan. Kaiba suplicaba a todos los dioses que maduren un poco más.

Mokuba reía e invitaba a su hermano a jugar, Seto lo ignoro, asi que Mokuba fue con Jhonny y George a la cancha que estaban armando.

-"¿vienes, Yugi?"-preguntó la chica tendiéndole la mano. Yugi acababa de recuperarse de su espasmo y le movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Los amigos comenzaron a jugar, después se vio discutiendo a Joey y a Duke otra vez, Mai calmándolo y Kaiba algo.. Eh… bueno Joey por casualidad había llenado de arena al dueño de Kaiba Corp. Seto era quien perseguía a Wheeler esta vez. Mientras que todos reían…

FIN… ¿O NO??

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jajaja me encanto la ultima parte del fic y todos en la playa!!!!!!! Lime playera xDDD… seeeeeee me pareció buena idea ver algunas escenas de sus vacaciones de verano y OTRA vez la confesión de Yugi sin ninguna respuesta… porque Fin o no? Pues porque falta el epilogo Jajajaja. Ahí si se ve el verdadero final pues!. TT Atem regreso al mundo de los muertos¡¡ casi lloro mientras escribía la despedida xDD, pero bueno nuestro buen faraón al fin descansa en paz y todos regresan ya a sus vidas normales. Por si acaso la pelea entre Yugi y Atem es CASI la misma que la original xDD… pero no con todos los detalles para no matarles la historia. Y relativamente fue muy corta xD yo lo sentí asi… discúlpenme, pero soy muy mala relatando duelos xDD.

Y el asunto de los artículos del milenio, si ya se que en el fic hay unos cabos sueltos, pero ese es mi final ¬¬ se que me he comido un montón de temporadas… pero si lo hacia el fic se volvía una eternidad!! Supuestamente, ya no hay temporada del torneo internacional, ni oricalkos, ni nada xD, ya todos son felices… o no?? Bueno, bueno ya se enteraran prontito.

- y nuestro querido Seto Kaiba se volvió mas… solidario y mas amigable..uuhhh porque sera…?? Lo averiguaremos en el epilogo seeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! Jajaja. O.o hay muchas cosas en el epilogo… Me parecio buena idea que Weevel y Rex aparecieran xDD… son personajes muy importantes naaaaaaa…!!

Y las palabras de Kumiko… de irse….. Lo averiguaran en el epilogo.. Bueno no adelanto mas!!! Ojala les haya gustado TT.

Ya saben que si quieren galería especial de este fic, manden un mail hay muchas imágenes inéditas que seguro querrán ver

**Vocabulario **

**()También hacia otros lugares:** Invento mío!! La llave no puede hacer eso xDD

**()La piedra de Hades:** Sacado del manga de Yu Gi Oh! Jejeje. La cámara y la puerta existen según el manga.

**()Kulerna:** Lugar según Yu Gi Oh! Donde descansa la Roca Milenaria

**()Roca Milenaria:** Lugar donde reposaran los 7 artículos del milenio

**() "Ésta no es sólo la leyenda de un faraón especial. Todo mundo tiene su propia historia la cual se completa en la luz. Mi leyenda ha comenzado":** Lo que piensa Yugi al final de la serie.

**Canciones:** En este capítulo hay 4 hermosas canciones

(1) **Overlap** Ultimo opening de Yu Gi Oh

(2) **Yo te voy a amar:** Casi lloro con esta canción interpretada por el grupo NSync separado actualmente xD… era mi canción favorita cuando tenía 12 años jejeje. La adoro.

(3) **EYE'S** Ultimo ending de Yu Gi Oh

(4) **Mas que tu amigo:** Interpretada por el cantante "Marco Antonio Solís" lindo ballenato - see el pequeño Yugi quiere ser mas que un amigo para Kumiko, pero ella no le da una respuesta aun.

**Avances para el epilogo:** Se ven muchas cosas que no esperan XDDDDDDD ya lo verán!!!

**Capítulo XXI: Epilogo (que original!!)**


	21. Epilogo

_**Una reencarnación inesperada**_

Cap XXI

Epilogo

-"¡Ya me voy abuelito! ¡Estoy tarde!"-se despido como siempre Yugi saliendo de su casa muy tarde como costumbre. Las vacaciones de verano acababan de terminar. Y se había acostumbrado a levantarse muy tarde

-"¡buena suerte, Yugi!"-había gritado su abuelo a su nieto, quien se alejaba con paso veloz

-"llego tarde"-dijo Yugi muy apurado mirando su reloj de pulsera. No se había dado cuenta que había una persona esperándolo en la esquina de siempre. Se volteo al advertir la presencia de la chica –"¿eh? ¡Kumiko! ¿Por qué no estas ya en clase? Si no nos apuramos, llegaremos tarde…"-se callo antes de continuar –"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no traes el uniforme?"

La chica estaba vestida como había llegado aquella noche a la ciudad de Domino. Yugi y ella habían pasado un buen verano junto a todos sus amigos. Pero lo que el niño desconocía era la decisión que había tomado ella.

-"estoy aquí para despedirme, Yugi"-le explico –"me voy de viaje"

Fue como un baldazo de agua para Yugi ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se iba? Aun no le había dado una respuesta… días antes se le había vuelto a declarar. Ella no había dicho nada y él no quería presionarla, pero… ¿Por qué?

-"como te dije, soy una persona que viaja. Disculpa que no te de una respuesta, pero es muy difícil para mí. Lo comprendes"

Yugi asintió con la mirada perdida.

-"ahora que se quien fui en mi vida pasada… tengo mas claro mis sentimientos, por esa razón debo partir Yugi. Pero sabes. Me he dado cuenta…"

-"¿amas a Atem?"-preguntó el niño con una mirada muy triste adivinando la respuesta de Kumiko.

-"finalmente he comprendido que lo que sentía por Atem es un reflejo de los sentimientos de la reina hacia él. Y de la persona de quien realmente me enamore en ese viaje, fuiste tú"-dijo ella muy segura. Yugi se SORPRENDIO totalmente. –"me enamore de ti… por esa misma razón no puedo quedarme, tengo miedo de hacerte daño y también a mí misma. Por eso… hasta no estar clara de lo que realmente quiero no voy a darte una respuesta"

Yugi no decía ninguna palabra ¡¡Kumiko lo amaba!! ¡¡Lo amaba!! ¡¡Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos!!

-"volveré algún día y espero que ese día estés disponible para darme una cita"-dijo ella mirándolo

Yugi asintió mecánicamente. Observando a la chica que él amaba alejarse ¡¡Tenia que hacer algo!!!!! ¡¡Tenia que…!!!

-"¡¡Kumiko!! ¡¡Quédate!! ¡¡Por favor…!!"-gritó acercándose –"¡¡Te amo!!"

La aludida se volteo, camino algunos pasos y beso al chico. No importaba que todos los mirasen. Yugi le correspondió el beso. Ambos se miraron algo sonrojados. Ella sonrió.

-"gracias, yo también te amo"-le dijo –"espero que me sigas amando de la misma manera cuando regrese"-sonrió mirando hacia el cielo

-"sabes que tú eres la única persona a quien voy a amar"-dijo él muy seguro –"no importa cuanto tiempo pase… tú eres la persona para mi"

Kumiko se fue alejando poco a poco, hasta perderse entre la gente… solo se podía observar su hermoso cabello negro azabache. Yugi se quedo mirándola, hasta que la perdió de vista…

_**(1)Hola mundo estoy aquí para ti**_

_**Solo para ti**_

-"¡Llego tarde! ¡Genial, me tenia que levantar tarde cuando tengo las audiciones para la () Academia!!"-gritaba un niño de cabello y ojos marrones corriendo a toda prisa. ()Jaden recupero el aliento. Había corrido sin descanso desde su casa. ¡Para su mala suerte había perdido el autobús!!

De pronto la vio… era… era una persona sumamente bella. Jamás había visto a alguien asi… la había visto, no estaba seguro. ¡¡Se estaba acercando!!

-"se ve que llevas mucha prisa"-le dijo la mujer de 20 años

-"¡¡si!! Hoy daré mi prueba para ingresar a la Academia"-dijo muy confiado –"me convertiré en un excelente duelista"

-"me recuerdas a alguien"-dijo ella sonriendo ¡¡era muy hermosa!!!!! –"estoy segura que lograras tu cometido y lo lograras superar, buena suerte"

-"eh… gracias"-dijo él algo avergonzado. No sabía a quien se refería, pero no le tomo importancia. Se despidió y empezó a correr… -"¡adiós!"

Kumiko se despidió del niño sonriendo con una mano en alto. Ese niño iba a llegar muy lejos. Iba a seguir el legado de Yugi, estaba segura.

_**En esta vida no hay seguridad**_

_**La vida es pura disfrútala**_

_**Lleva siempre alegría y amor en tu mente**_

-"¡Oh! Se me cayo mi…"-dijo Jaden. Mirando a la otra persona que se acercaba a él –"muchas gracias"

-"Kuribo alado"-dijo mirando la carta –"esta carta te servirá hoy"

-"¡¡si yo también pienso lo mismo!!"-dijo él cogiendo la carta –"gracias, adiós"

-"Que extraño, me he topado con dos personas… siento que ya los he visto… ¿Quiénes serán? ¡¡No!! Llego tarde…"-pensó en esos instantes desapareciendo de la vista de Yugi – ¡era idéntico a Yami Yugi!!!-

De pronto lo sintió. No sabia como pero sabía que ELLA estaba allí. Había vuelto…

Camino hasta encontrar el parque cercano a su casa. En una banca, estaba allí… después de tantos años de esperarla ¡Al fin! Ella estaba sentada mirándolo con una dulce mirada que siempre lo había encantado por completo.

_**Si te encuentras triste piensa en mí**_

_**Siempre recuerda que yo vivo por ti**_

_**No soy nada yo sin ti, estoy sola**_

-"Kumiko"-dijo Yugi mirando a la mujer –"regresaste"

-"Yugi….."-dijo ella –"te prometí que un día regresaría… ¿sigues amándome como antes?"

Yugi asintió muy feliz, acercándose a ella hasta poder besar sus labios ¡¡lo había ansiado tanto!! Ambos se abrazaron, era como un sueño. Un hermoso sueño… del que no querían despertar. Se amaban demasiado.

_**Hola mundo estoy aquí para ti**_

_**Solo para ti**_

La bahía era preciosa. El auto de Mai recorría todo el litoral. Joey escuchaba música, súbitamente Mai apago el radio por unos minutos.

-"¡hey! ¡Yo estaba escuchando esa canción!!"-dijo divertido mirándola. No sabía como la había llegado a amar tanto.

-"lo que pasa es que ya me canse de escuchar esa tonta canción"-dijo Mai divertida –"si hubiera sabido que tenias tan malos gustos en música, no hubiera aceptado viajar contigo"-dijo ella. Joey hizo una mueca divertida de enojo –"mentira, bomboncito"

-"siempre terminas convenciéndome"-dijo él –"no me parece justo"

-"si, porque me quieres"

-"¡¡sabes que es un acuerdo en común!!"-dijo él –"tu también…"-le dijo bajito. Mai sonrió. Era cierto, siempre había querido a Joey de manera secreta por supuesto.

Ahora ambos eran muy felices. Habían recorrido la mitad del país en su auto, juntos. Joey se estaba preparando para hacer "la pregunta" muy pronto –oh! Amo la pareja de Joey y Mai o!!-

_**Hola mundo estoy aquí pienso en ti**_

_**Yo vivo por ti**_

-"señor Deblin, aquí están las cuentas de la empresa en el ultimo mes"-dijo el asistente del famoso inventor de juego de dados, Duke Deblin –"las ventas van subiendo"

Duke se había dedicado exclusivamente a la venta de su famoso juego. Y digamos que las ganancias iban muy bien. Sonrió satisfecho, la puerta de su oficina se abrieron de pronto.

-"¿algo mas, Erick?"-dijo mirando aun las cuentas. Al no recibir respuesta subió su mirada –"oh! Buenos días, amor"

Serenity avanzo por la oficina de su prometido para sentarse al lado de Duke, mostrando una hermosa sortija de compromiso ¡¡¡Serenity y Duke se iban a casar!!!!

-"¿te olvidaste del almuerzo que teníamos?"-dijo ella contenta sobre sus piernas. Duke negó con la cabeza

-"enseguida voy"-dijo llamando por teléfono –"la limosina ya esta lista… bien, gracias, Bianca"-respondió a su secretaria –"vàmonos ya, tengo mucha hambre"

_**No cambies nunca tu forma de ser**_

_**En mis ojos siempre puedes ver**_

_**Que la vida es más bella si sonríes cada día**_

Y hablando de comida…

-"te dije que yo lo iba a hacer"-respondió una enfadada Miho a su novio –"la lasaña te ha salio… algo… quemada, Tristan"-dijo ella

-"lo siento"-se disculpo el chico –"debí dejar que lo hicieras tu"-dijo él –"pero no quería que te ocupes de todo. Ya sabes que me estoy entrenando para ser tu esposo. Eres perfecta, Miho. En cambio yo soy un torpe"

Miho se sonrojo frente al comentario de su novio. Era cierto. Solo faltaban unos meses para su boda. Procuro mirar al techo disimulando su sonrojo.

-"¡ja! Te sonrojaste"-dijo Tristan divertido –"te amo"-dijo abrazándola y dando vueltas con la frágil mujer por toda la cocina

-"Tris.. Tristan ya para"-dijo ella aun mas sonrojada –"sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso"-dijo algo divertida dándole un beso en la frente –"yo también te amo"

_**En mi vida hay amor para ti**_

_**A tu lado me siento feliz**_

_**Y tus sueños se convierten verdaderos**_

-"felicitemos a nuestro alumno estrella, Ryou Bakura"-dijo un profesor muy distinguido de la universidad de Harvard –"quien se ha ganado una beca en nuestra prestigiosa universidad"

Bakura subió al estrado, algo nervioso pero muy feliz.

-"muchas gracias a todos los presentes. Estoy muy contento y es mi placer poder estudiar en esta prestigiosa universidad… fue un camino muy duro pero que con gran esfuerzo y apoyo logre hacerlo. Me gustaría relatarles…"

Comenzó su discurso de bienvenida. Todos los presentes lo escuchaban con gran avidez.

_**Hola mundo estoy aquí para ti**_

_**Solo para ti**_

Kaiba Corp. La compañía de juegos más grande del mundo –había comprado todas las acciones de la compañía de Pegasus- su propietario: Seto Kaiba, se hallaba en una importante reunión ejecutiva. Afuera se encontraban Mokuba y su asistente… Tea Garden.

-"mi hermano ya saldrá ¿Qué opinas Tea? ¿Tiene algo pendiente en la tarde?"

-"su agenda esta libre, Mokuba"-le dijo la chica.

Tea había comenzado a trabajar con Kaiba hacia ya un año atrás. Después de salir de la preparatoria. La verdad es que no había ninguna persona quien pudiese soportar el mal genio del joven pero apuesto dueño de Kaiba Corporation. Claro a excepción de su hermano menor y su asistente.

Según Mokuba…. (Fuentes de Mokuba) le habían asegurado, que Seto Kaiba estaba comenzando a salir con su asistente ¡¡Que extraño!!! ¡¡Quien iba a imaginar a Kaiba y a Tea juntos!!!!! El niño se alegro mucho por su hermano y por Tea a quien siempre le había considerado una de sus mejores amigas.

-"disculpe, señor Kaiba…"

-"¡¡Señor Kaiba!!"

Los reporteros salían a toda prisa siguiendo a Kaiba hasta su lujosa limosina aparcada frente a su empresa. Con una sola mirada basto para decir que no había ningún comentario más. Tea sonrió. Mokuba se había ido al asiento de adelante para dirigir su próxima parada.

-"pobres, solo hacen su trabajo, Seto"-dijo Tea ya tuteándolo. Recordaba que en su adolescencia le había temido, pero extrañamente siempre le había llamado la atención. Pero gracias a los sentimientos que había en ella hacia Yugi no había podido percatarse de aquello. Gracias a los años había superado su rechazo por parte de Yugi y él y ella habían sido los mejores amigos desde entonces.

-"pero me estresan"-se quejo Kaiba –"me hacen perder la paciencia"-siguió acercándose mas a Tea –"lo siento, no quería que me vieses con una mirada tan fuerte"-se disculpo hasta abrazarla con comodidad.

Seto JAMAS EN SU VIDA había pensado que iba a acabar de ESA MANERA. Para ser franco, siempre había visto por debajo del hombro a Tea como a todos los amigos de Yugi; nunca le había prestado la más mínima atención. Pero desde que había estado trabajando con ella, poco a poco, casi sin querer le había comenzado a atraer –digamos que es un poco difícil considerando su genio encontrar a alguien que lo soporte!!- y desde hacia un mes que habían comenzado a salir.

_**Hola mundo estoy aquí para ti**_

La arena del desierto estaba muy caliente. Casi ardiendo… pero las tres personas ya estaban acostumbrados a su calor. Asi que decidieron salir al mundo exterior. Isshisu recordó que hace años que no lo hacia y que ya era hora. Salieron acompañados por Odion y Shadi.

Marik ya no era un niño y ya había visto todo el mundo. Había retornado a Egipto en compañía de su hermana y acepto su destino como cuida tumbas.

-"es precioso, Marik"-dijo Isshisu mirando una joya expuesta –"¿Cuál es su precio?". El mercader le respondía e Isshisu le daba el dinero correspondiente. Marik se lo probó y se quedo conversando con Odion y Shadi.

Isshisu los vio… era imposible… pero sonrió. A solo unos metros de ella, se encontraban dos individuos que había visto en su vida pasada. Conocía los sentimientos de la sacerdotisa Isis hacia el sacerdote Mahad, pero a la vez sabia que no era correspondida.

-"¡¡Majado!!"-grito la muchacha muy feliz cogiendo de la mano del hombre –"¡¡me encanta!!"

-"tranquila, Manath"-dijo él también sonriendo

No pudo escuchar más. Se alegro porque Mahad había encontrado a su persona especial aunque sea en esta vida. Cerró los ojos mirando hacia su hermano, alejándose ya del pueblo.

_**Tu eres todo confía en mi**_

_**Tu eres todo entrégate a mi**_

_**Para un mundo para solo estar contigo un segundo**_

-"¡¡Bien!!!!!!! ¡¡Ahora llegamos a la etapa final de nuestro torneo!!"-dijo un presentador muy animado –"¡¡se enfrentaran Rebecca Hopkins, nuestra ultima ganadora contra otra excelente duelista ¡¡()Vivian!!"

-"parece que nos volvemos a enfrentar, niña"-dijo Vivian muy arrogante

-"así parece"-dijo Rebecca lista para el duelo

-"creo que al final no te quedaste con Yugi Moto ¿cierto?"-sonrió sacando su baraja

-"él ya tenia a una persona a quien amar y yo lo comprendí, pero no es de mi vida de que vinimos a hablar ¡tira tu carta! ¡Y empecemos nuestro duelo!!"-dijo Rebecca ya perdiendo la paciencia con la mujer

Todo el estadio retumbo en gritos. Algunos apoyaban a Rebecca y otros a Vivian.

-"¡¡¡¡REBECCA!!! ¡¡REBECCA!!!!!"-gritaban desde la tribuna, Jhonny y George -con sus polos respectivos del Club de fans de Rebecca Hopkins xD- y atrás una mancha enardecida con la foto de Rebecca y carteles por el estilo.

-"¡¡ERES LA MEJOR!!"

-"¡¡GANARAS ESTE DUELO!!!"

_**Solo un segundo…**_

_**Solo un segundo…**_

Yugi y Kumiko regresaban a casa cogidos de la mano. Habían pasado 4 años desde que se habían separado. No querían volverse a separar por nada en el mundo.

-"abuelito, ya regrese a casa"-dijo Yugi saludando respectivamente. El abuelo salio de la trastienda, y se sorprendió a ver de nuevo a Kumiko.

-"¡¡¡Señorita Kumiko!!!!"-gritó emocionado –"¡¡Cuánto tiempo sin verla!!! ¡¡Esta muy hermosa!!!!"

El abuelo de Yugi tenía dos corazones en vez de ojos al observar a la muchacha. La verdad es que se había mejorado MUCHO más desde la última vez que se veían. Si de adolescente robaba todas las miradas, ahora con mucha más razón.

-"¡Que suerte tienes, muchacho!"-le dijo a su nieto dándole una gran palmada en el hombro. Kumiko estaba con una gota. El abuelo no había cambiado en nada.

_**Hola mundo estoy aquí para ti**_

_**Solo para ti**_

-"disculpa a mi abuelo, creo que se emociono"-dijo Yugi –"¿Dónde te quedaras? Porque has llegado para quedarse ¿cierto?"

Kumiko asistió. –"estoy lista para vivir en la ciudad de Domino junto a ti, Yugi… ahora si puedo darte la respuesta que tanto has esperado. Quiero compartir mi vida contigo"

-"Yo también, Kumiko. Tú eres la persona a la cual he esperado siempre. Te amo y siempre lo haré. No quiero volverme a separar de ti"

-"no lo haremos, Yugi. Desde ahora estaremos juntos para siempre"

Para siempre….

_**Hola mundo estoy aquí para ti**_

_**Solo para ti**_

-"¡¡Yuugi!! ¡¡Regresa aquí!!"

El pequeño niño de solo 3 años estaba corriendo hacia una peligrosa pista.

-"¡¡Yuugiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!"-gritó la hermosa mujer. Su único hijo estaba a punto de ser arrollado por un carro. De pronto como una sombra apareció y lo rescato. –"¡¡estas bien!! Muchas gracias"

Jaden reconoció a la mujer… la había visto hacia unos años. El día en que corría a toda prisa para su audición para ingresar a la Academia. Jamás se había olvidado de su hermoso rostro… tampoco de…

-"¡¡Kumiko!! ¡¡Yuugi!!"-dijo el hombre –que era idéntico al pequeño que estaba en brazos de la joven madre- ¡¡esperen!! Él era el hombre con quien se encontró esa vez.

-"esta bien, Yugi. Él lo salvo"-dijo mirando a Jaden.

-"¿Yugi Moto?"-preguntó Jaden. ¡Ah! Él era la persona con quien se tenía que enfrentar en su próximo duelo. Él era hasta ahora el mejor duelista del mundo… nadie lo había podido vencer.

-"tú eres Jaden ¿cierto? Muchas gracias por rescatar a nuestro hijo"

El muchacho asintió sonriente. Quería vencer a Yugi para obtener su titulo, pero no sabía lo emocionado que estaba. Siempre lo había admirado mucho y ansiaba llegar a ser como Yugi Moto algún día.

-"espero tu duelo con ansias"-dijo Yugi adivinando sus pensamientos –"da lo mejor de ti, que yo no te defraudare"

-"¡lo mismo digo! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Adiós!"-dijo corriendo alzando una mano despidiéndose de la joven familia. Kumiko y Yugi se miraron sonrientes, con su hijo en brazos abrazándose…

Todavía había mucho por delante, pero lo importante es que eran muy felices…

Y siempre iba a ser así…

_**Vivo por ti, pienso en ti**_

_**Yo estoy aquí, solo para ti**_

FIN

**Las antipaticas notas de Lime:** ¡¡ Lime llora!!!!!!!! Buaaaaaaaaa se termino el fic, chicos… lo acabe!! Al fin!!! Que emotivo. Me encanto el epilogo ¿a ustedes no? ¡¡Bebe Yugi!!! Wiii lindo el nene. TT voy a extrañar escribir este fic que me ha acompañado por 4 años!!! Pero al fin lo acabe. o me encanto… O.o vemos como queda cada personaje ¿Joey y Mai? Obviamente!!! Seeeeeee lendos ellos!!! ¿Duke y Serenity??? O.o raro, pero igual jajaja, en la serie se ve que Duke ta mas templado de la hermana de Joey –como reacciono cuando se entero que su dulce hermanita se iba a casar con su peor enemigo xD eso nunca lo sabremos pero si lo podemos imaginar jejeje- y lo… sorprendente ¡¡¡¡TEA Y KAIBA JUNTOS!!!!!! Waaaaa ya se que muchas pero muchas personas me van a matar por eso, pero la idea me la paso una vieja amiga hace mucho tiempo xD… cuando empezaba el fic. (Chibineko) y decidi que era buena idea usarlo. xDD… ahora me amenazan de muerte xDD… bueno Miho y Tristan que tambien era de esperarse. O,o Mana y Mahad (bueno sus reencarnaciones) me encantan la pareja que hacen ADORO a Mahad!!!!! También se ve un poco la vida de los cuida tumbas jejeje. Y Bakura termino siendo un alumno estrella ''' Y SOLTERO jejeje… Rebecca enfrentándose a Vivian otra vez xD pa variar y otro club que arman estos niños… ¡espera, Lime! Ya no son niños jejeje… digo adolescentes –calculando unos 12 o 13 años- Yugi y compañía tienen 20. Y por supuesto apareció nuestro protagonista de Yu Gi Oh GX, Jaden. No veo mucho la serie… solo he visto 2 capítulos, asi que lo siento si me he equivocado en algo! Pero me pareció una excelente idea.

Se quedo O///O cuando vio a Kumiko –ocurre en el primer capitulo de Yu Gi Oh GX- supuestamente…

Me encantan las fotos!!!! ¬o¬ si quieren galería especial manden mail!!

Bueno muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me han seguido y han seguido el fic después de estos 4 años se que fue difícil, pero muchísimas gracias. Cualquier cosa a espero que hayan disfrutando y se hayan divertido con el como yo jejeje.

**Vocabulario: **

**() Academia:** Lugar donde se ingresa para aprender a jugar, solo los mejores ingresan. Yu Gi Oh GX

**() Jaden:** Protagonista de Yu Gi Oh GX

**() Vivian:** Personaje que aparece en la 5ta temporada de Yu Gi Oh. Es muy arrogante xD, Rebecca le gana en la primera ronda del Torneo Internacional

**Canción:** Me inspire en el epilogo de Shaman King o que se veía lo que estaba haciendo cada personaje con una hermosa canción. Ahora le toco a una de mis interpretes favoritas!!

(1) **Hola Mundo:** De la cantante española Belle Perez su música es muy buena, les aconsejo que la escuchen o también canta en ingles!!

Ya no hay avances del prox. Capitulo obviamente. Ahora si me despido hasta otra nueva oportunidad! Muy agradecida –otra vez- con todas las personas que han leído el fic a lo largo de su trayectoria. En especial a mi One-chan!! Mikki chan que me suplicaba para que lo siguiera UU pero por falta de tiempo, PC, ¬o¬ primero las cosas del cole y ahora las cosas de la universidad no lo he avanzado en el tiempo en que quería hacerlo.

Mucha suerte y un gran abrazo para ustedes. Se despide esta autora. Lime chan.

"Una reencarnación inesperada"

Fic iniciado un 01 de marzo del 2003

Fic terminando un 18 de abril del 2007

Después de 21 capítulos

OWARI.

**Nota al pie:** Los personajes de Yu Gi Oh pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi NO SON MÌOS!! xD No me demandes!! Que han sido cogidos cariñosamente por mi loca mente para participar en este animoso fic. Kumiko Tanaka SÌ ES mi personaje ¬o¬ si la quieres usar pídeme permiso, las imágenes de este fic son mías NO LAS ROBES T.T si quieres usarlas pídeme permiso también, no te cuesta nada mandar un mail! 


	22. Bonus: Por el amor de esa mujer

_**Notas principales de Lime: **__Lo seeeee!!!!!!! El fic termino con el epilogo, pero no me pude resistir a hacer un bonus!!! o ojala que les guste!! La cancion es hermosa y tiene mucho que ver con lo que sienten Yugi y Yami por Kumiko jeje… Este pequeño Bonus se situa cuando Kumiko se va y Yugi comienza a recordar, escenas ineditas!!_

_**Una reencarnacion inesperada**_

_**Capitulo Bonus**_

"_**Por el amor de esa mujer"**_

"Ella se fue"

Yugi caminaba regreso a casa, esa mañana Kumiko lo habia besado y se habia despedido de el con un "hasta luego"… creia firmemente que ella regresaria y finalmente ambos podrian estar juntos ¡era lo que mas anhelaba!!

Le habia contado lo sucedido a sus amigos. Quien trataron de animarlo, pero nada lograba hacerlo. Sin embargo, estaban muy tristes con la partida de su amiga. Inclusive, Joey y Tristan no habian hecho ninguna broma en todo el dia.

Yugi sentia que algo le faltaba… su corazon no estaba con èl.

Si no con aquella chica que se lo habia robado hacia poco tiempo atrás.

Saludo a su abuelo, cabizbajo. El señor Moto ya se imaginaba los motivos… sin duda. Kumiko se habia ido. Suspiro, solo esperaba que no le afectara mucho a su nieto. Yugi habia subido a su habitación sentandose en la cama.

Por primera vez se sentia completamente solo. Ya no tenia a Yami con quien conversar, y Kumiko no estaba.

Era un vacio imposible de llenar... la amaba

Cerro los ojos comenzando a recordar.

_**Yugi:**_

_**Ella tiene todo lo que siempre soñé**_

_**Es la chica que busque**_

_**Es la chispa de mi piel**_

_**Mi primer amor, mi primera vez**_

-"¡¡¡Yugiiii!!!!!!!"-grito Kumiko animosa. Era el segundo dia que se preparaban para su entrenamiento –"lo siento, se me hizo tarde o tu estas muy temprano"-rio. Yugi asintio sonrojadisimo ¡el estaba alli desde hacia media hora! Por ningun motivo queria llegar tarde, era su cita con Kumiko, o por lo menos a èl le gustaba llamarlo "cita"

Desde hacia tres días que se conocían y Yugi ya se sentía en las nubes cuando estaba con ella.

¿Se abría enamorado por primera vez?... algo era seguro, le gustaba y demasiado. Nunca se habia interesado en nadie, hasta que ella apareció.

-"mmm no"-dijo el –"yo recién acabo de llegar… tu si has sido muy puntual"

El reloj marcaba exactamente las 12 del día.

Kumiko sonrió. Lo que provoco que Yugi se sonrojase aun mas. Estaba muy atractiva. Estaba con unos shorts blancos y un strapless rojo que hacían juego con sus sandalias.

-"¿A dónde quieres ir hoy?"-le pregunto ella –"jugar en el colegio no es nada placentero"

El día de ayer, ambos había estado jugando en la azotea del colegio –siempre eran interrumpidos por Joey o por Tristan- cosa que arruinaba las tácticas de Kumiko.

-"pues…"-titubeo Yugi volteándose

_**Yami:**_

_**Ella es un regalo que tanto espere**_

_**Cuando no pensaba ya en volverme a enamorar**_

_**Ella es como el sol de otro amanecer**_

-"tienes razón… pero… el problema es que yo no sé quien soy… aunque no sé porque pero decidí revelarme ante ti, siento como si esta no fuera la primera vez que nos vemos"-dijo Yami mientras que la miraba -"siento como si… ya te hubiese visto antes, en mi vida, lo siento es una sensación algo rara… pero…"-dijo mientras que se acercaba más a ella -"no se quien eres o quien fuiste…"-dijo cada vez más cerca, casi a punto de... besarla -"disculpa… no se que me pasó"

-"entiendo… no tienes porque disculparte"-dijo Kumiko sacudiendo la cabeza y apartándose también de él -"es raro… si dices que ya me has visto antes, porque es la primera vez que te veo yo… no como Yugi sino como otra persona"-le dijo mientras que lo miraba -"estoy segura que sabremos quien eres con el tiempo tampoco recuerdas como te llamas"

-"bueno, pues me dicen "Yami-Yugi"-dijo de repente -"tu persona, me hace recordar a alguien que quise mucho… pero te

dijo que no recuerdo quien es en verdad… no lo sé"

Yami también había recordado en su momento, lo que había pasado aquel dia. Quien iba a pensar en esos instantes que ella seria la que una vez fue la persona que tanto amo y deseo.

Neteb… Kumiko, eran la misma persona, pero eran diferentes al mismo tiempo.

Yami… Atem… Esa mañana Yugi y Kumiko habían tenido una cita… inclusive Kumiko se abria preocupado mucho por Yugi… ¿A quien en verdad quería?

_**Ambos:**_

_**Por el amor de esa mujer**_

_**Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino**_

-"la amo"

-"lo se, faraón. Yo también"

-"…creo que les fue bien en su cita"

-"la pasamos bien. Gracias por preguntar"-dijo Yugi, pero sabia que Yami también deseaba tener una cita con Kumiko. Miro su calendario. Era viernes ¡si, el domingo seria perfecto! Sonrió –"después de todo… no sabemos quien ganara ese duelo"

-"¿dijiste algo?"

-"nada, olvídalo. Cuéntame, ¿era difícil ser un faraón?"

-"no. Ella siempre estaba a mi lado dándome su amor y su apoyo"-sonrió Atem –"yo era… o soy algo distraído, las decisiones que tomaba siempre ella estaba a mi lado"

-"si, yo siento que Kumiko hace ese efecto en mí. Bueno, dejare que armes tu baraja. Faraón.. yo armare la mía después"

-"gracias, Yugi"-dijo Atem sintiendo que Yugi dormía dentro de su mismo cuerpo –"gracias por ayudarme siempre. Eres un amigo muy importante para mi, tan igual como lo fue Mahad en esos tiempos"-Atem escogía sus cartas sacando al Dark Magician a la luz –"me ayudaras como siempre, Mahad"

_**Yami:**_

_**Pero yo se que ella me quiere a mi**_

_**Y que juega contigo**_

-"sí... verás, faraón, Kumiko Tanaka, no sólo es Kumiko Tanaka, sino que es más que eso, ella es la reencarnación de la doncella Neteb, su esposa"-había dicho Isshisu en esos instantes

-"¡¡¿¿¿esposa????!!!!"-grito Yami… no se imaginaba eso, sabia que sentia algo fuerte por Kumiko, pero descubrir que había sido su esposa y amante… no estaba dentro de sus planes

-"Atem... al fin puedo verte, reconocerte..."-había dicho Kumiko extendiendo sus manos hasta tocar su mejilla –"mis recuerdos están aflorando cada vez más... te he estado buscando desde hace tanto, te he necesitado tanto... "-dijo ella sintiendo su respiración muy cerca de él, que estaba mas que sorprendido.

-"Kumiko... Neteb... yo también te..."-fue lo que atino a contestarle, antes de que ella sellara sus labios con un beso. Atem cerro los ojos, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas… sentía que la amaba…

Súbitamente, sintió que Kumiko daba un respiro y….

Caía desmayada entre sus brazos.

Había dejado a Isshisu atenderla, mientras que él despejaba su mente. Cerro los ojos, como si sus recuerdos viniesen por arte de magia… ¡¡¿Cómo la había olvidado?!! ¡Si la había amado tanto!!

-"eres mi vida, mi luz… eres lo mas precioso que tengo"-había dicho Atem acariciando su suave piel en su tálamo matrimonial. La aludida dio un suspiro, abriendo sus hermosos ojos verdes –"Neteb…"-susurro su esposo dándole un calido beso.

-"Atem…."-dijo ella inclinándose abrazándolo con mucha fuerza –"te amo. No quiero separarme de ti, nunca"

-"Nunca lo haremos… ni la muerte nos separara"

-"¿A que te refieres?"

_**Ambos:**_

_**Por el amor de esa mujer**_

_**Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino**_

-"¿Mañana a las 10?"-decía Kumiko sorprendida… -"¿Junto al gran reloj?... ¡Hey, Yugi!! ¡¡Espera!! ¡¿Qué me dirás?!!"

-"¡Mañana a las 10 junto al gran reloj de Domino!!"-grito Yugi alzando una mano despidiéndose de la extrañada chica, quien estaba frente de su departamento –"¡¡Nos vemos!!"

-"ah… no entiendo…¿Por qué Atem quiere verme…?"-dijo Kumiko dándose la vuelta las puertas de cristal se abrian. Suspiro –"no puedo darme para atrás, tengo que aclararme… ¿es un reflejo lo que siento por Atem?"

-"¡¡¿¿¿Qué?????!!"-dijo Yami a la mañana siguiente –"¿Qué YO que?"

-"tendrás una cita con Kumiko. Yo tuve una cita con Kumiko, es hora que tu tengas una con ella"

-"¿eh? ¿pero que dices?"-dijo Yami completamente sorprendido

-"se que quieres tener una cita con ella. Lo pude sentir"-dijo divertido –"asi que hoy saldrás con ella"

-"¿Qué… Yugi…? ¡Espera!"

Yugi acababa de abandonar a Yami. Suspiro, Yugi se había vestido con su mejor ropa. Bueno, no podía ser tan malo… ¡Yami tenia que controlarse!! ¡¡Aunque sabia que la amaba con todo su corazón!!

_**Yugi:**_

_**Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti**_

_**Y aunque seas mi amigo**_

_**¡Luchare!**_

-"¡¡Te gane!!!"-había dicho Kumiko –"¡¡Gane al rey de las cartas!!"-sonrió celebrando. Yugi estaba con una gotita… realmente no le había dado batalla, había estado conversando con ella todo el rato

-"si, felicidades"-dijo Yugi sonriendo

-"aquí están sus refrescos"-decía el abuelo subiendo las escaleras. Yugi le abría la puerta –"buenas noches, señorita Kumiko… ¡¡que agradable es tenerla por aquí!! ¡¡Esta muy hermosa como siempre!!"-dijo emocionadísimo el señor Moto, saludando a la chica, quien le devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa. El abuelo se fue más que contento.

Kumiko había aceptado ir a pasar el día a la casa de Yugi, para alli practicar, pero la verdad era que habían pasado todo el día conversando sobre ella.

-"disculpa, que te pregunte esto. Kumiko, pero…"-dijo Yugi sonrojado –"¿Qué sucedió con tus padres?"

-"pues…"-comenzó ella –"ellos murieron en un accidente de auto cuando tenia 6 años. No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero en el auto íbamos, mis padres en los asientos principales. Mi padre conducía, mi abuela y yo íbamos en el asiento de atrás. Íbamos a visitar al abuelo cuando de repente un trailer apareció e impacto con nuestro auto"-Kumiko miraba muy triste –"mi abuela me protegió con su cuerpo, nos dijeron que mis padres habían muerto al instante, asi que no sintieron ningún dolor. Desde ahí he vivido con mis abuelos o bueno vivía. Mi abuelo falleció al año y bueno, ya sabes lo de mi abuela"

-"lo siento. No sabia que había sido tan trágico"

-"el pasado, es pasado ¿no, Yugi?"

_**Yami:**_

_**Cuando esta conmigo la hago mujer**_

_**Le doy todo lo que se**_

_**Mi futuro y mi ayer**_

_**La hace despertar, la hace comprender**_

Regresamos al pasado.

-"¿De verdad quieres hacer esto, Atem?"-dijo Neteb entrando al lago

-"¿lo quieres?"

-"si"

-"entonces, adelante"

Ambos juntaron sus manos, la luz de la luna brillaba intensamente. Estaban dentro de una pequeña laguna que el río Nilo había formado en esa época. El faraón había ordenado que nadie los interrumpiese. Habían acordado hacer un mágico hechizo que uniese sus almas por toda la eternidad. Se amaban demasiado como para estar separados.

Al momento de juntar su manos, las corrientes de las aguas se habían comenzando a acomodar, dando un espectáculo a sus ojos. Neteb sentía como el agua tibia comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo y el de Atem. Ambos se besaron para después decir el conjuro que estaba escrito en el libro sagrado de Hathor… duraría durante toda la eternidad, hasta el fin de los milenios.

-"daria todo lo que tengo por ti"-había dicho Atem besándola otra vez, ella sonrio rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su amado. Ambos se sumergian dentro de las aguas del Nilo. Tan solo como espectadores a la hermosa luna y las aguas que los rodeaban.

_**Yugi:**_

_**Cuando esta conmigo es niña otra vez**_

_**Cada beso sabe a miel**_

_**Esa amiga de los dos**_

_**Pero en el amor jugamos los tres**_

-"¿te acompaño a casa?"-había dicho a Kumiko esa noche –"ya es muy tarde, asi que…"

-"no te preocupes"-dijo ella –"todavía tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas y después ire a casa. Esta bien, estaré bien"

Yugi no acepto de muy buena manera… tenia un mal presentimiento de todo. Decidió seguir a Kumiko. Como ella habia dicho, habia ido a comprar unas cosas. Estaba regresando a casa. Suspiro, tal vez habia sido demasiado aprehensivo con ella. La queria y mucho, no queria que nada le pasara. Estaba dispuesto a regresar a casa, cuando…

-"se ve que eres muy hermosa, no entiendo porque estas a estas horas caminando tan sola por el parque, pero no temas yo te… o mejor dicho te haremos compañía

-"no necesito la compañía de alguien, así que si me disculpan tengo que regresar a mi casa"-dijo avanzando firmemente mientras que los sujetos comenzaban a rodearla

-"no te preocupes no te haremos nada si colaboras, así que…."-continuó el sujeto acercándose

-"no se atrevan a lastimarla"-habia dicho Yugi, mas bien, se trataba de Yami Yugi -"ya oyeron apártense de ella"-dijo avanzando

_**Ambos:**_

_**Por el amor de esa mujer**_

_**Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino**_

Yami comenzó a pelear contra los cinco sujetos que estaban amenazando a Kumiko. Se defendía como podía, aunque Yami era muy fuerte, cinco eran muchos para una sola persona. Fue de pronto cuando comenzaron a llover… ¿naranjas? Kumiko las estaba arrojando golpeando a los maleantes. Yami no vio una que se aproximaba hacia él y….¡¡zas!! Le dio en la cabeza. Mientras que los abusivos huían del lugar.

-"¿estas bien?"-preguntó ella acercándose a Yami mientras que veía el golpe que accidentalmente le había ocasionado -"lo siento… pero yo no necesitaba ayuda, pero de todas formas te lo agradezco, Yugi"-dijo mientras que prestaba atención hacia su mano derecha

-"no te preocupes, no es nada"-dijo el con su típica sonrisa, regresaba a ser Yugi- "pero… ¿tú estas bien verdad?"-dijo mientras que se mostraba algo sorprendido, Kumiko acababa de sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y estaba curándolo por así decirlo

-"gracias… pero te lastimaron por mi culpa, no debiste…"-dijo mientras que Yugi sonreía y se paraba

-"ya te dije que no es nada, te acompañaré a tu casa es algo tarde y te puede suceder muchas cosas"-dijo Yugi avanzando -"también te agradezco por haberme ayudado en el momento más oportuno"

-"sí, pero mi puntería algunas veces no es nada buena"

-"eso no te preocupes, solo fue un golpe y nada más"-rió mientras que ambos avanzaban saliendo del parque –"espero que la proxima vez aceptes que te acompañe a tu casa"

-"¡claro!"-sonrio ella… -"gracias por preocuparte y por quererme de esa manera, Yugi"

_**Yami:**_

_**Pero yo se que ella me quiere a mi**_

_**Y que juega contigo**_

-"Yugi me convenció para que tuviéramos esta cita"-dijo Yami a Kumiko

-"¿si?"

-"si… ya sabes que él es muy equitativo, asi que…"

-"si, asi es el"-Kumiko sonrió –"¡que lindo delfín!"

-"¿lo quieres?"-pregunto Yami dejando de mirar a dos chicos que habían estado mirando a Kumiko por largo rato –"pues será tuyo"

Yami acepto el reto y el encargado de los juegos le dio una pelota –es el tradicional juego de darle a las botellas de leche- Kumiko también había levantado la guardia. La dependera de la tienda siguiente, se había advertido de la presencia de Yami y comenzaba a hablar de él muy animadamente con otra chica. ¡Le molesto!! ¡¡era… bueno… era SU Yami!!

-"toma"-dijo Yami después de ganar el delfín para ella. Kumiko escuchaba comentarios como ¡que lindo! ¡como me gustaría que estuviera conmigo!... no estaba muy contenta –"¿Qué no te gusta?"

-"¡¡al contrario!!"-casi grita Kumiko, provocando que la chica advierta su presencia. Saltando encima de Yami –"me encanta, muchas gracias por ganarlo para mi". Yami sonrió… era muy atractiva y dulce a la vez

_**Ambos:**_

_**Por el amor de esa mujer**_

_**Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino**_

Yugi ya en el presente cogio el pañuelo que ella le había obsequiado esa vez. Sonrió, podía recordar esa noche. Si, desde ahí ya sabía que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas… pero también lo amaba el faraón. Lo podía sentir en su interior.

-"Yugi... bueno, yo... no sé que decir, lo quiero también pero de una manera muy diferente a lo que siento ahora por ti..."-dijo Kumiko derramando lágrimas sin mirar a los ojos de Yami –"¡por eso es lo que me siento culpable en este momento, quiero respuestas ¡te quiero a ti!!"

-"¿por qué me haces esto? ¿Me estas torturando acaso? Respóndeme, Yami... no puedo hablar" –pensó Kumiko en esos instantes, Yami acababa de abrazarla estrechando su cuerpo contra ella. Ella sólo lloraba, aún sin mirarlo a los ojos –"Sólo puedo pensar en lo mucho que te amo"

Yami sentia como su livido se incrementaba cada vez que sentia rozar el cuerpo de Kumiko contra el suyo. No podia pensar en otra cosa que no fuese estar con ella, abrazado de la manera en que se encontraban en ese momento.

-"¿me amas?"

-"¡si!! ¡Te amo!"-le había dicho ella, otra vez acercándose a él. Rozando sus labios con los de él… se besaron nuevamente, esta vez sin desmayos ni nada.

_**Yugi:**_

_**Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti**_

_**Y aunque seas mi amigo**_

_**¡Luchare!**_

-"¿estas molesto por lo que sucedió con ese sujeto?"-interrogó, Yugi negó con la cabeza –"¿es algo más importante? ¿Respecto al pasado de Yami quizás... yo...?"

-"podemos dejar de hablar del espíritu del rompecabezas por un momento"-dijo alzando la voz un poco más, Kumiko se extrañó un poco ¿tan serio era? –"yo sé que no debo ser el primero que te dice esto, pero Kumiko la verdad es que.. a mí..."

-"..."

-"me gustas, y mucho... "-dijo moduladamente y casi inaudible, Kumiko se sonrojó un poco –"te quiero, no sabes lo que se siente cuando te veo al lado de otro hombre, cuando hablas con él... cuando sonríes... es duro sabes"

-"oh, Yugi... la verdad es que..."-dijo también sorprendida –"oh Yugi, no sé que decir... no quiero lastimarte o herirte, no soy quien para hacerlo, lo que siento es que..."

-"¿qué es lo que sientes, Kumiko?"

-"te voy a decir toda la verdad... yo vine aquí, conseguí el dragón blanco ojiazul el quinto únicamente para vencerte a ti y a Seto Kaiba, sé que hice mal, sé que en una forma de utilicé, pero cuando te llegué a conocer me di cuenta que no puedo lastimarte, además yo.."

-"¿me usaste? ¿No te importo que cayera rendido a tus pies?"

-"sé que hice mal y lo reconozco, pero ahora es de otra cosas muy diferente de la que te estoy hablando, yo te quiero mucho, pero no de la forma que tú quieres... lo que quiero decir es que no puedo amar a otra persona que no sea..."

-"¿ese sujeto?"

-"¡no! ¡claro que no!... la persona de la que estoy hablando es de... Yami"

A Yugi se le vino el mundo encima… ¿Yami? ¿Amaba a Yami?... No podia ser posible… ella… ella… ¡Amaba a Yami!! ¡No lo amaba!!. Solo atino a separarse de ella y caminar en sentimos contrario.

-"Yugi, perdóname"

-"no tienes que pedirme disculpas"

_**Yami:**_

_**¡Luchare!**_

-"¡¡Mahad!!!!!"-grito Neteb dentro del Palacio. No encontraba por ningun lado a Mahad

-"mi reina, mi Maestro se encuentra en sus aposentos… desde hace rato esta ahí, estoy preocupada. No ha dicho nada"-dijo Mana informándole a la faraona

-"gracias… Mana"-dijo la hermosa reina guiñándole un ojo. Mana se sonrojo.

-"¿Mahad?"-dijo Neteb abriendo la puerta de la habitación del sacerdote

-"¡Majestad!!"-giro Mahad nervioso –"no sabia que me buscaba…. En que puedo servirle"

-"¡Mahad!!!"-le grito Neteb furiosa –"¡te he dicho que me trates de tu…. ¡después de todo somos hermanos!!"-continuo –"¡Neteb!! ¡Antes no te costaba llamarme por mi nombre!"

-"antes no eras reina de Egipto, alteza…"-rió simpáticamente –"¿Qué querias decirme, Neteb?"-dijo acariciando su cabeza como una niña pequeña... como siempre acostumbraba a hacerlo

Neteb sonrió.

-"mi esposo necesita de tu ayuda para enfrentar a los Nubios. No por algo te confio la sortija del milenio."-dijo mirando el objeto sobre el pequeño de Mahad –"van a marchar las tropas de Shada y Seth al frente mañana a la mañana, necesitamos de tu fuerza, Mahad"

-"siempre tendrán mi apoyo tu y nuestro noble faraón. Y lo sabes"

-"¡te quiero mucho, Mahad!"-dijo Neteb abrazándolo con mucha ternura –"eres mi hermano… mi hermano mayor"

-"yo también te quiero mucho, Neteb"-dijo Mahad, olvidándose por unos momentos que hablaba con la esposa de su señor faraón. –"para mi, siempre serás la niña que salve alguna vez. Es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Eres mi hermanita a la que siempre protegeré y ayudare"

-"gracias"

-"gracias, Mahad"-había dicho Atem al día siguiente observando a las tropas de Mahad llegar a palacio

-"siempre tendrá mi apoyo, faraón… reina será mejor que se quede aquí. No queremos exponerla a los peligros"

-"Mahad tiene razón"-dijo Atem –"no soportaría perderte en una batalla"-dijo besándola. Neteb asintió.

-"pero si la situación lo amerita ire tras de ustedes". Seth la miro reprobándola, pero no dijo nada. Mahad y Atem sonreían a la persona mas importante para ellos, de diferentes maneras claro esa. Shada partia ya junto a Kalim.

_**Yugi:**_

_**¡Luchare!**_

Yugi sintió que los labios de Kumiko se pegaban a los de él, dulce y tiernamente. Ahora si, se podía decir que la había besado; estuvieron así durante unos segundos, hasta que se separaron.

-"lo... lo siento"-se disculpó Kumiko –"no... no quise, de verdad..."-continuó poniéndose roja –"lo hice inconscientemente... Yugi, lo siento"

-"¿por qué te di... disculpas?"-preguntó él aún más sorprendido que ella –"¿acaso, no querías que esto pasara?"

-"lo siento"-dijo separándose de él... –"no sé que debería haber hecho... mi corazón quería que pasara esto..."-pensó alejándose del lugar

-"¡Kumiko espera!"

Kumiko habia partido a toda carrera. Yugi decidio perseguirla. En su mente comenzaban a pasar las imágenes de lo que habia pasado minutos antes… ¡Kumiko lo habia besado!! Eso queria decir que si lo queria ¿cierto?... cerro los ojos, ya no veia a la chica de sus sueños. Pero la seguiria buscando. Queria abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien… era lo que mas deseaba en esos instantes.

-"Kumiko… te amo"

_**Yami:**_

_**¡Luchare!**_

-"ya te lo dije, mis recuerdos afloran más fácilmente si te miro fijamente… eres tan hermosa"-dijo acercándose más a Kumiko, a ella le comenzó a golpear fuertemente su pecho como si su corazón fuera a salírsele ¿qué le estaba pasando? No lo sabía era un sentimiento tan nuevo tan emocionante…

-"¿qué… que planeas hacer?"

-"algo que debía hacer hace tanto… y algo que he deseado durante tanto tiempo"-explicó Yami Yugi acercándose cada vez más, sus labios separados por unos cuantos milímetros de distancia, podía sentir su respiración casi rozándola

-"pues… yo… no sé si… yo……"

Yami recordó aquello, ahora entendía el porque. Kumiko había sido su amante. Sentir su respiración y sus labios ya eran costumbre para el.

-"tengo miedo… te amo, pero tengo miedo. Atem"-le había dicho Neteb en el pasado. Temblaba… tenia solo 14 años

-"no tengas miedo"-dijo Atem –"todo estará bien"-dijo besándola.

Era la primera noche como esposos, como faraones. En la mañana se había celebrado sus nupcias… ahora Atem debería sellar el pacto concedido departe de todos los dioses Egipcios.

-"¿me amas?"-le pregunto el.

Neteb sentía sus latidos de su corazón acelerar… no podía detenerse. Dio un suspiro, el faraón comenzaba a tocar suavemente su piel. Sus hermosos ojos verdes lo miraban con curiosidad… una curiosidad nueva. ¡Sí! ¡Lo amaba! ¡Lo amaba con locura! ¡Pero….!

Sus dedos comenzaron a tocar el hermoso rostro de su esposa, estaba temblando, era preciosa, finísimos rasgos. Hermosas facciones dignas de una reina. Quería pasar todo lo que le quedaba de vida y aun más de esa manera… los dos. Atem estaba recostado sobre ella… perderse en su mirada.

Ya no le importaba nada ni nadie, solo ella… se olvido de todo, hasta de su propio nombre, solo reconocía a la frágil figura que estaba debajo de él temblando, pero a la vez estaba hermosa. Como un deseo podía ser tan embriagante, tan… dulce.

Atem la beso una vez más, con mucha más pasión que antes. Era la primera vez, que Neteb lo besaba temblorosamente, no dijo nada. Solo sentía que se hundía entre sus besos. Sintiendo golpeadamente los latidos de su acompañante. Sus impulsos se estaban apoderando de el poco a poco.

El joven faraón de Egipto… pronto descubría hasta donde podría llegar a amar… y desear. Que solo podría brindarle el delicado roce de sus cuerpos. Acaricio su cabello besándola aun mas apasionadamente que antes, Neteb rodeo con sus brazos a Atem, todavía temblaba… pero lo amaba mas que a nadie en el mundo. Súbitamente la joven faraona gimió para luego suspirar por el.

Atem se sintió muy feliz… no podía saber como se puede amar tanto a alguien y de esa manera, tan vehemente, lo cual alimentaba su espíritu esa noche. Los dos podían sentirse el uno al otro por fin. El calor de sus cuerpos era tan mágico, tan nuevo...

Nuestro faraón comenzaba a tocar a la chica donde nunca antes lo había hecho… después de todo… ambos eran completamente felices esa noche, nada iba a nublar esa felicidad.

_**Yugi:**_

_**¡Luchare!**_

-"pero… no crees que estamos un poco atrasados"

_**  
**_-"no te preocupes"-dijo Yugi cogiendo los dos conos de helado -"toma, uno es tuyo"

Kumiko se sonrojó, aunque fuera solo por un pequeño segundo, tomo el cono de helado entre sus manos y ambos se fueron a sentar de nuevo en las bancas a terminarlo.

-"Yugi… ¿te podría pregunta, algo?"-dijo mientras que miraba hacia el suelo.. No sabía porque pero al lado de Yugi se sentía un poco inferior a él, no con respecto a las cartas ni al duelo de monstruos… sino más bien en tal vez la madurez

-"claro"-dijo -"digo… pregúntame lo que quieras"-se volvió a sonrojar y también comenzó a mirar hacia el suelo

Yugi recordó… había sido tan feliz en esos instantes…. Esa mañana

-"¡¡Kumiko!! ¡¡Quédate!! ¡¡Por favor…!!"-gritó acercándose –"¡¡Te amo!!"

La aludida se volteo, camino algunos pasos y beso al chico. No importaba que todos los mirasen. Yugi le correspondió el beso. Ambos se miraron algo sonrojados. Ella sonrió.

-"gracias, yo también te amo"-le dijo –"espero que me sigas amando de la misma manera cuando regrese"-sonrió mirando hacia el cielo

-"sabes que tú eres la única persona a quien voy a amar"-dijo él muy seguro –"no importa cuanto tiempo pase… tú eres la persona para mi"

-"te amo"-dijo en el presente. Observo su reloj, habian pasado las horas desde que habia llegado del colegio. –"quiero estar por siempre a tu lado, Kumiko. Te esperare"

Bajo las escaleras hasta encontrarse con su abuelo abrir la puerta. Sus amigos habian venido a verle. Yugi sonrio. ¡No iba a dejar deprimir!! ¡Kumiko no lo iba a ver en ese estado cuando regresara! ¡Iba a vivir por ella!

-"¿A dónde vas, Yugi?"-pregunto su abuelo

-"me entere que hoy son las audiciones para La Academia"-dijo Yugi saliendo de su casa –"me llamo el director, quiere que vaya a supervisar… si podia… ya sabes… siempre quieren que asista a todas sus presentaciones"

-"es difícil ser el mejor del mundo ¿Eh?"

Yugi sonrio. Habian pasado ya 4 años desde que Kumiko habia dejado la ciudad, y èl nunca la habia podido apartar de su mente. Algo le decia que ese dia iban a ocurrir muchas cosas…

¿Cierto?

-"Kumiko"-dijo Yugi mirando a la mujer –"regresaste"

-"Yugi….."-dijo ella –"te prometí que un día regresaría… ¿sigues amándome como antes?"

Yugi asintió muy feliz, acercándose a ella hasta poder besar sus labios ¡¡lo había ansiado tanto!! Ambos se abrazaron, era como un sueño. Un hermoso sueño… del que no querían despertar. Se amaban demasiado.

Como ambos faraones que se reencontraron después de milenios…

_**Cancion: **_"_Dos hombres y un destino"_

_**Interpretes: **__David Bustamante y Alex_

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime: **waaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Me encanto este bonus!!!!!!!!! o Kumiko ama a Yugi y Neteb ama a Atem!!!!!!!!! Lindos!!! Me encantan!!!!!! Son los mejores!!!!!!

Jeje tambien cole a Mahad como siempre ¡me encanta la relacion que tiene con Neteb! Son tan bellos. Bueno la verdad es que no pude resistirme de hacer un bonus! Tributo a las parejitas jejeje… O.o si que me puse rara en algunas partes, sobre todo la parte final de Atem y Neteb (¬¬ sera mejor subir la clasificación xD) ¡son esposos!! ¡no deben extrañarse!! Jajaja Lime rie. Por cierto, todo esta combinado de varios capítulos, ya saben que cuando uno recuerda, los recuerdos no vienen en orden jeje, asi que hay escenas familiares y escenas ineditas!! Lo de Mahad y Neteb me encanto jejeje…

Y se sabe como fue lo del conjuro, lo del accidente de los padres de Kumiko (se han dado cuenta que Neteb y Kumiko no tienen padres vivos!!) uuuuuuhhhhh jajaja… Yo y mis ideas locas!!! Ojala que les haya gustado, la letra de la canción es preciosa, siempre que la escuchaba me pregunta ¿Por qué demonios no la pusiste en el fic?? Si bueno habla de Yami y de Yugi jajaja….. y Kumiko… seeeeee!!!!! Es cierto!!!! xD

Cualquier cosa a bueno como aclarare, este es UN BONUS. No es el final, el final fue el epilogo. Solo son recuerdos, nada mas.

Ya me voy jejeje…!! Adiosito!!


	23. Bonus: Media Naranja

**_Una reencarnación inesperada_**

**_Capitulo Bonus_**

**_Mi Media Naranja_**

Amanecio.

El sol se comenzaba a asomar por la ventana que daba lugar a una cama ya previamente tendida. La persona acababa de cerrar la puerta de su habitación dispuesto a comenzar con sus obligaciones.

-"¿el desayuno del joven principe esta listo?"

-"lo estara dentro de poco"

-"gracias"

El adolescente Mahad cerro la puerta de la cocina real, para continuar con su rutina diaria. Deberia ser el quien cuide del pequeño principe quien se convertiria en el futuro faraón del todo el Nilo.

-"mi joven principe…"-toco Mahad la enorme puerta que estaba en su enfrente –"buenos dias"

-"¿Mahad?"-pregunto Atem aun sobandose los ojos –"buenos dias"

-"esta listo su desayuno alteza"

-"oh muchas gracias"-sonrio el niño de 8 años al joven aprendiz de sacerdote y hechicero a quien habia llegado a apreciar como un hermano y como un verdadero amigo.

Mahad ya llevaba dos años bajo el amparo del faraón Aknakadon, quien después de haber presenciado la magia que poseria Mahad de inmediato lo había adoptado para que se convirtiera en el aprendiz de su mas poderoso hechicero Shimón quien ya había adoptado a una niña de nombre Isis que poseía poderes similares a los que había visto en Mahad.

-"¿viajaras hoy?"-pregunto el pequeño príncipe después de un tardío silencio

-"asi es, príncipe"

-"¿Por qué te iras?"-continuo Atem con su interrogatorio –"¿ellos no pueden venir aquí a palacio?"

-"creo que eso seria mas difícil. Mis padres son mayores y creo que seria mas problemático, alteza"-se disculpo –"pero se puede quedar con Mana, ella le hará compañía"

-"lo se"-suspiro Atem

-"si, faraón"-había dicho Mahad aun arrodillado delante del imponente monarca –"hare lo mejor que pueda. Demostrare que soy digno de la confianza que ha depositado en mi"

-"te lo pido. Mahad. El es el futuro de nuestra nacion"

Mahad se levanto y camino en sentido contrario saliendo ya del palacio. Deberia comenzar a empacar sus cosas para su corto viaje. De pronto vio al pequeño principe jugando junto con Mana. Sonrio. Subitamente aparecio….

-"¡¡Cuidado, principe!!"-grito sintiendo el dolor. Le acababa de picar una serpiente.

-"¡Mahad!"-grito Mana asustada

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste, Mahad? Entiendo mi padre te dijo que me cuidaras… no debiste hacerlo"

-"no se preocupe. Usted esta bajo mi proteccion. No puedo permitir que nada le pase"-dijo Mahad cogiendose el brazo –"ademas… ¿Qué.. que hace? Un futuro faraón no deberia hacer eso"

Atem comenzaba a extraerle el veneno de la serpiente.

-"somos amigos y los amigos se ayudan entre si"-dijo Atem sonriendo –"eres mi mejor amigo, Mahad"

El aprendiz de sacerdote se sorprendio por lo que acababa de decirle el niño, pero sonrio calidamente. Mientras que Mana lo miraba preocupada ¡Temia mucho por Mahad!!

Unas cuantas estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el cielo…

Mahad se cayo de la silla donde estaba sentado. Se desperto… se habia quedado completamente dormido leyendo. Parpadeo la luna ya habia bajado y comenzaba a hacer frio, resolvio regresar a su habitación.

Comenzo a caminar por los largos pasillos del Palacio, de pronto se dio cuenta de que una presencia lo seguia.

-"¡¿Mahad?!"

Mahad se sorprendio al ver a la joven mujer frente a èl. Hizo una reverencia muy nervioso…

-"majestad… ¿Qué hace tan tarde?"

-"Atem esta en una reunion ahora. Ademas no puedo dormir"-dijo la joven esposa del faraón –"¡te he dicho que no me digas MAJESTAD"-dijo casi furiosa –"somos hermanos… Mahad, eres mi hermano"

-"pues yo…"-dudo nervioso. Cerciorándose que no hubiese nadie observando –"Neteb"-dijo finalmente –"eres la esposa del faraón, mi deber es tratarte con el respeto que te mereces y que todo el mundo lo haga"

-"lo se. Y te lo agradezco, pero eres mi familia. Te exigo que me llames por mi nombre"

Mahad hizo una mueca de disgusto, para después darle una sonrisa a su pequeña hermana –"eres incorregible, sabes"-dijo finalmente acariciandole el cabello –"entiendo porque el faraón te escogio, eres especial y lo sabes"

-"ya basta"-dijo ella quejandose y sonriendole. Mahad se sonrojo

-"sabes"-dijo ya mas tranquilo sentandose junto a ella –"justo estaba soñando con el dia en que nos conocimos. Me refiero la noche que te salve"

-"¿si?¿que extraño? Yo tambien he estado soñando mucho con esa noche"-rio –"desde alli siempre me has protegido, eres mi salvador, Mahad. Sin ti, yo no estaria contigo esta noche"

-"no es para tanto"-dijo el con una sonrisa. Neteb miro hacia otro lado…

-"¡¡una niña!!!!!"-grito una señora –"una pequeña esta atrapada entre las llamas"

-"¿Dónde?"

-"¡alli!"-señalo hacia una casa en llamas. Mahad no dudo ni un segundo y entro a la casa que se caia en pedazos… de pronto la vio, alli sollozando de miedo se encontraba una figurilla cubiertas con mantas

**_Toque - la luna gracias a ti  
Estoy – tarumba claro que si  
no se ni como fue, sin embargo te conquiste  
Tal vez – mi boca rojo clavel  
igual – que a las hormigas la miel  
fue quien te trajo aquí  
limpio mas que agua de abril sin pedir  
lo que todos piden y, pisando fuerte_**

Mahad la alzo entre sus brazos rapidamente y salio por una ventana, cubriendo el cuerpo frágil que estaba en su regazo. Ella abrio sus hermosos ojos verdes, mirandolo con curiosidad y miedo a la vez. Desde la primera vez que la habia visto, sintio que era alguien especial. Tan pequeña, tan curiosa, tan indefensa.

-"¿Quién eres?"

-"mi nombre es Mahad… ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

-"Neteb"

-"bonito nombre"-dijo el. Ayudandola a subir a su caballo. Ya habia amanecido y Mahad habia resuelto llevarla con su familia, después de todo su madre siempre habia querido tener una niña en la familia. Y bueno, ellos eran cinco hombre contando con èl y su padre -"¿sabes que les sucedió a tus padres?"

-"mmmmmm"-titubeo la pequeña –"ellos murieron tratando de protegerme"-dijo comenzando a sollozar –"ahora… ahora estoy sola"

Mahad se arrodillo poniendose a la altura de la niña –"te equivocas, no estas sola"-dijo el hablandole tranquilamente –"yo estoy aquí ahora. Te prometo que te protegere. Nada te pasara ¿de acuerdo, Neteb?"

La niña le sonrio entre sus lagrimas. El pequeño Mahad se sonrojo, era muy hermosa, aun para ser una infante. La alzo montandola en su caballo.

**__****_  
Tu mi complemento mi media naranja  
ya te quiero sin cruzar palabra  
si esto no es un sueno eres mi otra mitad oh, oh, oh..._**

**__****_Baile - con toda el alma, baile  
Logre - que tu bailarás tambien  
Flote - se que flote  
como en agua flota el pez  
Sin dejar - que te separases mas  
toda la noche_**

-"¿quieres que te cuente un secreto?"-dijo Neteb en el presente mirando a Mahad. Ambos se habian quedado en silencio después de su encuentro, observando la luna.

-"¿Cuál?"

-"tu siempre fuiste mi primer amor"

Mahad se SONROJO COMPLETAMENTE. ¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEE????? La esposa del faraón se le acababa de confesar. Procuro mirar hacia otro lado, ocultando el rostro. Tosio con mucha incomodidad, mientras que la aludida sonreia mirando a su "hermano mayor" totalmente avergonzado.

-"¿qu… que?"

-"es cierto"-dijo ella abriendo sus hermosos ojos verdes –"me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi"-dijo segura comenzando a reirse de Mahad –"siempre de niña soñaba en poder casarme contigo, Mahad"

-"eh…. Yo….. alteza…. Digo…. Neteb"-dijo tartamudeando –"bueno…. Yo… no se….."

Ella lo miro aun mas profundamente, obligandolo a esconderse detrás de una columna… -jeje una exageración- y esconderse debajo de la tunica que llevaba. Tenia que reconocerlo, sus sentimientos siempre por ella… bueno…. Habian sido de fraternidad ¿Cierto?

Aunque Mahad es MUY DISTRAIDO…

-"entiendo…"-dijo ella –"en fin"-rio –"para mi siempre fuiste mi hermano mayor. Y logre entender que siempre me habias visto como la niña que alguna vez salvaste…"

-"yo…"-continuaba sin saber que decir –"yo… bueno, realmente… alguna vez…. Si… si, considere… ca… casa…casarme contigo tambien"-trago saliva

Ahora era Neteb quien estaba sonrojada. ¿Qué Mahad tambien alguna vez le habia correspondido? Mahad queria que la tierra lo tragase ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Acababa de decirle a la esposa del faraón que alguna vez quiso casarse con ella¡¡¿Qué DEMONIOS ACABABA DE DECIR!!!!!

Tu mi complemento mi media naranja  
Ya te quiero sin cruzar palabra  
Si esto no es un sueño eres mi otra mitad

Eso era. Ambos acababan de confesarse que alguna vez se habian gustado mutuamente.

-"creo que… sera mejor que la escolte con el faraón"-dijo Mahad aun muy nervioso. Neteb asintio en silencio. Mahad la miraba caminar delante suyo… lo que acababa de decirle era verdad, hace mucho tiempo se habia enamorado de Neteb fue algo muy corto –ni si quiera el se dio cuenta- considerandolo ella fue su primer amor tambien. Aunque le costaba reconocerlo, empezando por la diferencia de edades. Ahora ella estaba casada con su faraón y su mejor amigo, y el sabia que ambos eran muy feliz. Inclusive el estaba feliz por ambos, consideraba al faraón el mejor esposo para su hermana menor.

Porque siempre habia sido su hermana menor para èl. Si alguna vez fue una ilusion de adolescente, esa ilusion habia muerto con el tiempo.

-"¿Mahad¿Neteb?"-se pregunto Atem saliendo de la Asamble –"es muy tarde para que estes aquí."-dijo refiriendose a su esposa –"te aconseje que fueses a dormir"

-"si, pero me encontre con Mahad y comenzamos a conversar"-dijo Neteb entusiamada

-"si, de acuerdo"-dijo Atem –"si, Sethmi te puedes retirar"-continuo despachando a su juez personal –"avisale a Teana y Jonouchi que mañana visitaremos el templo de Memphis"

-"faraón, me retiro"-dijo Mahad dirigiendose al monarca. Atem sonrio a su mas leal sacerdote. Mahad dio una reverencia hacia ambos.

Se encontraba caminando unos cuantos pasos, cuando sintio que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás. Neteb habia corrido hacia el, abrazandolo tiernamente.

-"eres mi hermano, Mahad… no lo olvides, y te quiero mucho por eso. Siempre seremos buenos amigos y buenos hermanos"-dijo ella sonriendo

-"lo se….. alteza"-dijo mirando a Atem –"siempre seras mi hermana menor"

-"¿Qué fue eso?"-dijo Atem algo… celoso

-"¡nada!"-dijo ella con mucho entusiasmo –"fue amor de hermanos"-dijo ella

-"¿amor?"

-"¡si!!"-dijo arrojandose a sus brazos –"te amo, Atem. Eres la persona mas importante para mi"-dijo Neteb siendo abrazada por su esposo

-"no me podras convencer con esto"-dijo estando aun celoso

-"entonces"-dijo ella divertida –"se con que te puedes contentar"-continuo… cogiendo la mano de Atem entre las suyas caminando hacia "su habitación"

-"mmmmmm de acuerdo, me convenciste"-dijo tambien… divertido

Mahad sonrio, se habia quedado observando a la joven pareja. Cerro los ojos, se sentia muy feliz por los dos. Ambos eran las personas mas importantes para el en esos momentos. Sabia que deberia protegerlos, aunque arriesgara su vida.

-"¿Maestro?"

-"¡¡¡Mana!!!!!!"-casi grita Mahad encontrandose con su aprendiz en medio de la noche –"¿Qué haces aquí¡deberias estar en tu habitación!"

-"es que….."-empezo la niña –"fui a su habitación, porque tenia ciertas dudas sobre un conjuro que estoy perfeccionando y como no lo encontre decidi buscarlo"

Suspiro. –"de acuerdo ¿en que quieres que te ayude?"

-"¡bien!"-dijo con muchos animos, caminando al lado de su joven maestro. Cogio su brazo y comenzo a caminar con mucho énfasis –"primeramente, el conjuro es de paralización… ¡esta escrito aquí…¡pero…!"

Mahad casi no la escuchaba. lo que ignoraba era que Mana sentia algo sobre el… la pregunta seria ¿Mahad se daria cuenta de lo que sentia hacia su aprendiz?

-"¡Maestro!"

-"si, lo siento… el conjuro de paralización"

Ambos continuaban paseando por los pasillos a mitad de la noche… Mana se sentia muy feliz al sentir el brazo de su maestro entre los suyos, Mahad sonreia a Mana hablandole sobre su conjuro.

Mañana seguro iba a ser un dia muy pesado… pero Mahad estaria preparado para cualquier cosa. Después de todo habia hecho una promesa… no solo consigo mismo, si no con personas terceras.

-"¿hablamos mañana?"

-"si.."-dijo Mahad cerrando la puerta de su habitación, despidiendose de Mana

Ella solo sonrio alejandose feliz. Mahad pensaba en los distraido que era… y se preguntaba… si ya no sentia nada hacia Neteb... ¿Quién seria la persona que ocuparia un lugar en su corazon¿existiria esa persona?

-"Si, Mahad… si hay una persona"-dijo Isis –"ella te ama mas que yo…"

Mana entraba a su habitación, muy sonriente. Lo amaba…. ¡¡Amaba a Mahad con todo su corazon!!!

-"Lo amo, Maestro Mahad"-dijo la niña, durmiendose –"hasta mañana"

-"hasta mañana, quien quiera que seas"-dijo Mahad tambien durmiendose… seguro muy pronto lo descubriria… tan solo le bastaba darse cuenta.

**Las antipaticas notas de Lime: **waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Me puse SUPER-ROMANTICA!!!!!! o Ohh me encanta la pareja de Mana x Mahad son tan bellos juntos!!!!! Jeje SEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! MAHAD ES SUPER-HIPER-MEGA DISTRAIDO ¬¬ para no darse cuenta de que le gusta alguien….!!!!!! UU OMG, todos esperamos que se de cuenta…!! El tambien jajaja…. Plop…

Tambien me encanta la relacion de Mahad y Neteb son tan lindos!!!! Los dos hermanitos OBVIO… jaja seee Mahad tambien queria a Neteb, pero como el lo penso "solo era una ilusion de adolescente" y ya saben que yo soy 100 fan de Neteb x Atem!!! Y de Neteb solo era "el primer amor de infancia" seeeeeeee!!!!! Todo lo que puede suceder jajaja…

Bueno otro bonus… OJO: fue la relacion de Neteb y Mahad o me encantan!! Mahad siempre preocupandose tanto por ella y por Atem seeeeeeeee¡¡Arriba Mahad!!!!!!!!!! Como lo quiero jejeje….. ya saben como fue el dia que Mahad salvo a todo el mundo jejeje. creo que ahí no mas lo dejo.

Cualquier cosa a se si me animare a hacer otro bonus… depende del tiempo jeje… y de las ideas!!

**Cancion: Media Naranja de Fey o Bonita jeje…**


End file.
